Harry Potter et le livre divin
by Chris062b
Summary: Suite de ma fic Harry Potter et la Malédiction de Poudlard. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bientôt. Biz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une seconde chance.**

Accompagné de son ennemi juré, Harry s'élevait dans les cieux. Il n'avait jamais vu de spectacle aussi magnifique, les étoiles brillaient comme jamais. Il remarqua deux d'entre elles, très proches l'une de l'autre, qui semblaient n'attendre que lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait libre. Il allait, enfin, se libérer des deux prophéties. Plus rien ne dicterait sa conduite. Tout prendrait fin dans quelques secondes.

Le survivant n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout allait se terminer dans quelques secondes, ses épreuves, ses prophéties, ses combats. Il était à la fois heureux et triste: heureux car il retrouverait ses parents et triste car ses amis souffriraient de son absence. Mais une chose était certaine, même dans la mort, il continuerait à veiller sur eux.

C'étaient sans aucun résultat que Voldemort tentait de se dégager. Cela fit sourire Harry. Son adversaire de toujours allait affronter la pire de ses peurs : la mort. En revanche, pour le jeune homme, après tant de souffrances, cela serait une délivrance.

Il concentra ses dernières forces. Il allait lui faire payerUn rictus de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage.

Le Mage noir hurlait, il lui suppliait de ne pas le faire. Il était épouvanté ! Son visage était déformé par la peur. En effet, ses yeux rouge étant d'habitude glacés, tournaient avec frénésie dans leurs orbites. Ses traits, d'ordinaire impassibles, étaient crispés. Sa respiration, normalement régulière et profonde, était complètement saccadée. Il paniquait. Il devenait fou. Il l'implorait de le laisser, de le lâcher. Mais, c'était en vain ! Et c'est après un dernier cri d'effroi du sombre lord, qu'Harry fit exploser son aura. Il sentit son corps lui brûler et ses membres se déchirer. Il fut projeté avec violence, sa tête allant à la rencontre du sol qui grandissait de secondes en secondes. Il vivait ses derniers instants et malgré la douleur indescriptible, il souriait.

Soudain, il se sentit enveloppé d'une douce chaleur, Harry se laissa bercer jusqu'à s'endormir béatement.

Un homme vêtu d'une cape noire avec des reflets bleutés regardait le corps d'Harry Potter. Le survivant n'en avait sans doute pour plus longtemps à vivre. Il allait devenir une véritable légende pour la communauté des sorciers. Son état était déplorable, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Son corps était lacéré des nombreuses entailles et sa peau était mortellement brûlée. Il ne semblait même plus en mesure de ressentir la douleur. Après quelques instants, l'homme brandit sa baguette magique vers lui et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Une faible lueur verte émise par le corps d'Harry fut aspirée par sa baguette. Quand elle s'éclipsa complètement, la célèbre cicatrice disparut.

Le sorcier agrippa la main d'Harry et s'évapora avec lui d'une manière bien étrange qui n'avait rien avoir avec un transplanage. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite île alors que l'aube commençait à se lever. Elle ne semblait pas être très peuplé, un village était visible en son centre et quelques habitations étaient disséminées autour. Cela ressemblait à une petite île de pêcheur comme il en existe des milliers. Le calme était de vigueur et seul le bruit des vagues qui s'abattait sur les rochers venait troubler cette quiétude.

Le sorcier toucha de sa main le visage d'Harry et lui sourit avec affection.

Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, tu mérites de vivre une vie normale, tu n'es désormais plus le survivant. proclama t-il alors que sa main se positionna sur la face du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'une lueur dorée se mit vivement à briller.

Les traits d'Harry se transformèrent peu à peu. Ses cheveux noirs d'habitude en bataille devinrent lisses et plus longs. Ses yeux prirent une couleur variant entre le bleue marine et le vert émeraude. Son visage fut moins maigre, et toutes traces de blessures disparurent de son corps. En outre, même sa voix serait différente

Pendant cette transformation, le sorcier versa quelques larmes. Puis, il se releva et contempla le levé du Soleil. L'inconnu reporta son attention sur Harry alors que les rayons solaires éclairaient le visage paisible de ce dernier.

Il changea ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette et lui lança un sortilège d'amnésie puissant et irrémédiable afin qu'il oublie sa vie passée.

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, je ne peux pas te laisser combattre à nouveau. Si tu as survécu il y a de fortes chances que Voldemort aussi. Ne sentant plus le lien qui vous unis il en déduira que tu n'as pas survécu. Ne te préoccupes pas de l'avenir de la communauté des sorciers, ce n'est plus ta responsabilité maintenant. Vis une vie paisible Harry, il n'y a pas de personnes au monde qui le mérites plus que toi. Je dois partir maintenant, soit heureux, c'est ce que souhaitent toutes les personnes qui t'aiment, dit le sorcier en disparaissant.

Harry resta endormit quelques heures quand une femme qui passait par un sentier l'aperçut. Elle lâcha ses courses et courut vers lui, elle tenta de le réveiller mais n'y arriva pas. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança un rayon lumineux vers le centre de l'île puis reporta son attention sur Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme arriva en courant et se dirigea vers eux.

- Chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai vu ton signal, demanda t-il haletant.  
- Regarde, il y a un jeune garçon étendu, je n'arrive pas à le réveiller, expliqua t-elle nerveusement.  
- Il n'a pas l'air blessé mais on ferait mieux de l'emmener chez nous. Je vais le transporter, tu devrais aller chercher le guérisseur Lorifer pour qu'il l'examine, recommanda ce dernier.  
- Entendu, j'y vais tout de suite, fit elle en transplanant.

L'homme sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un brancard. Il fit léviter le corps d'Harry et le transporta vers le village de l'île. Quelques minutes après leur arrivé dans la petite maison familiale, le guérisseur rejoignit le couple.

Ce dernier trouva Harry en bonne santé, il était juste fatigué et devait se reposer. Il dormit pendant une bonne partie de la journée et ne se réveilla que lorsque le soleil se coucha Il regarda autour de lui et se sentit perdu, il ne reconnaissait rien. Il tenta de se souvenir mais rien ne lui vînt à l'esprit. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et une femme d'une trentaine d'année le regarda en souriant.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, on peut dire que tu nous as fait peur,lança t'elle avec gentillesse en s'approchant de lui.  
- Je… où suis-je ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix.  
- Tu es en sécurité ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes à Sainte Anne sur l'île d'Aurigny. Mais dis moi comment t'appelles tu ? l'interrogea la femme.  
- …  
- Je ne veux pas te forcer à me le dire tu sais, continua t'elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
- Je ne m'en souviens pas, en fait je ne me souviens de rien avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
- C'est étrange, le guérisseur nous a pourtant assuré que tu allais bien, il n'a trouvé aucun résidu de sorts ni aucune contusion, expliqua la jeune femme songeusement.

Harry la regarda étrangement ce qui la fit sourire quand elle s'en aperçut.

- Nous sommes une famille de sorcier, nous pouvons donc jeter des sorts et faire toutes sortes de choses amusantes. Je te montrerais. Mais avant, il faut te nourrir, tu à l'air encore trop faible, constata celle-ci.

Il acquiesça. Et quand il entendit son estomac crier famine, il rougit. Cela provoqua un petit rire de la part de la maîtresse de maison qui fut très vite rejointe par le reste de la famille.

- Alors comment va notre petit protégé ? demanda l'homme en rentrant dans la chambre.  
- Il va bien mais il est amnésique, le guérisseur n'a pourtant rien trouvé d'anormal, répondit elle  
- J'irais lui en parler demain, il est trop tard maintenant, tu vas dormir ici, décida Kevin  
- Et si il ne peut toujours pas se souvenir ? On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul à la rue,lança t'elle tristement  
- Bien sûr que non, si le guérisseur ne trouve rien, nous te garderons ici enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr, suggéra chaleureusement l'homme à Harry.  
- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, répondit il en baissant le regard.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous n'avons pas une très grande maison mais il y a assez de place pour une personne en plus.  
- Attends que je te présente la famille, Nathan tu peux venir avec Erin s'il te plait appela t'elle.  
- C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas présenté, je suis Kevin Alwin et voici ma femme Laura.  
- Et voici notre fils aîné Nathan et notre petite dernière Erin,poursuivit Laura en voyant ses enfants arrivés.  
- Les enfants je vous présente… Will, (NC : Géant le prénom ! lol !) (NA : Un prénom bien Anglais lol) il va resté chez nous quelques temps, dit Kevin en lui souriant.  
- Nathan tu veux bien aller mettre la table, on va manger et n'oublie pas de mettre un couvert de plus mon chéri fit Laura à son fils.  
- Monsieur et Madame Alwin, je… je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi.  
- C'est normal voyons, nous ne sommes pas bien riche mais j'espère que tu te plairas chez nous,lança Kevin en sortant de la chambre avec un sourire.  
- Si tu veux prendre une douche c'est la première à droite en sortant dans le couloir, je vais t'apporter des vêtements de rechange pour que tu puisses être à l'aise,indiqua Laura.  
- Merci beaucoup.

Laura lui fit un grand sourire et ferma la porte derrière elle. Harry se rallongea sur son lit en soupirant.

Comment ne pouvait il pas souvenir de son histoire ? D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il ne savait même pas son âge. Heureusement qu'il avait été recueilli par une famille aussi accueillante que les Alwin sinon il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu.

Il ensuite prit sa douche et partit manger avec le reste de la famille.

Durant le repas, il en appris plus sur l'actualité et l'histoire de l'île, Kevin se faisait une joie de partagé son savoir avec Harry qui était vraiment intéressé par tout ce qu'il disait. Il alla se coucher en espérant que le lendemain il se souviendrait d'au moins un ou deux souvenir.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Il se réveilla doucement et s'assit sur son lit.

- Will ? demanda une petite voix timide en ouvrant la porte.  
- Tu peux entrer. (NC : Il demande même qui sait à la porte ? Cela pourrait être un mangemort lol ) (NA : Il sait même pas ce que c'est qu'un Mangemort lol)  
- Papa m'a demandé de te réveiller car des personnes du ministère sont là pour toi  
- Je te remercie Nathan, j'arrive tout de suite.

Harry se leva et enfila une chemise avant de sortir de la pièce. Il alla dans le salon où il entendit des voix.

- Ah te voilà Will, ces messieurs sont là pour t'aider à retrouver ta famille. Ils sont du ministère de la magie, dit Kevin en montrant le fauteuil en face de lui.  
- Bonjour mon garçon, nous devons d'abord te poser quelques questions si tu le veux bien, fit un sorcier d'une voix grave  
- Bien sûr si je peux vous répondre… répondit Harry  
- Tout d'abord Kevin nous a dit que tu n'avais aucun souvenir ni de ton passé, ni de comment tu es arrivé sur cette île, rien ne t'es revenu durant la nuit ?  
- Non rien, répondit Harry pensif  
- Je vois, je vais pratiquer quelques sorts sur toi ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fera pas mal, ajouta t'il en voyant l'air paniqué d'Harry.  
- D'accord

Il lança plusieurs sorts de plusieurs couleurs, comme promis cela ne fit absolument aucun mal à Harry, à peine des petits picotements.

- Bien, voilà ce qu'il en est. Tout d'abord aucun sortilège d'amnésie n'a été jeté sur toi (NC : C'est faux! lol), il n'y a pas non plus de blocage au niveau de ta mémoire. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir reçu de choc physique donc nous sommes dans l'incapacité de déterminer ce qui a provoqué cette perte de mémoire. Il y a une autre information importante à t'annoncer. Tu es un sorcier, Will.  
- Un sorcier ? moi ?  
- Oui, mes tests sont formelles. Il y a eut beaucoup de disparition d'enfants de sorcier ces derniers temps peut être que nous trouverons tes parents par ce biais.

Il tapota sur une livre et les pages défilèrent à grande vitesse jusqu'à ce que le livre soit totalement refermé.

- Tu n'es pas recherché par des familles de sorciers en France, je vais donc me renseigner auprès des autres ministères afin de savoir si tu ne viendrais pas d'ailleurs. Il est aussi possible que tu sois un enfant de Moldu donc on vérifiera aussi de ce côté-là. Nous allons déterminer ton âge mais pour cela il me faudra une goutte de ton sang.

Harry septique tandis le bras. Le sorcier pointa sa baguette dessus et la retira aussitôt en faisant apparaître le sang qu'il avait prit. Il le mit dans un flacon et y rajouta une potion grise. Une fumée se dégagea du flacon. Il regarda le résultat et vit que le contenu était devenu presque orangé. Le sorcier sortit un livre et le consulta quelques secondes avant de fixer Harry.

- Tu as 16 ans mais d'après la potion tu seras majeur dans un mois. Etant donné que tu n'es pas majeur nous allons devoir te conduire à l'orphelinat sur le continent.  
- Ne peut-on pas le garder ici avec nous ? demanda Laura. (NC : Quel grand cœur cette laura ! lol ! ) (NA : C'est pas le cas de toutes les Laura lol)  
- Si les deux parties sont d'accord je n'y vois pas d'objection.

Tout le monde regarda Harry et ce dernier regarda Laura en souriant et hocha la tête.

- Très bien alors le temps que tu retrouves la mémoire ou ta famille, tu t'appelleras désormais Will Alwin,déclara le sorcier en rangeant ses affaires.  
- Ca sonne bien, dit Kevin en lui souriant  
- Encore merci pour votre gentillesse, répondit Harry.  
- Je t'en prie, les enfants seraient contents d'avoir un grand frère. Et comme tu as 16 ans tu pourrais aller avec Nathan à Beauxbatons. Enfin, si le ministère est d'accord et que tu n'ais pas retrouver ta famille d'ici là proposa laura.  
- Il faudra en discuter avec Madame Maxime. Mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème dit le sorcier en s'apprêtant à sortir. Monsieur et Madame Alwin, Will, les salua t'il avant de partir.  
- Bien nous allons te préparer ta propre chambre. Tu pourras naturellement la décorer selon tes gôuts. Nous pourrions aussi t'acheter des affaires et de quoi pouvoir poursuivre ta scolarité à Beauxbatons. Tu verras c'est une grande école, tu te feras sans doute beaucoup d'amis exposa Laura en souriant avec un brin de nostalgie dans les yeux.  
- Oh Will, au fait, les résidents de l'île ne sont pas tous sorciers, il y a une bonne majorité de Moldus.  
- Ils ne sont pas au courant de notre existence donc soit prudent quand tu auras ta baguette d'accord ? demanda Kevin  
- Oui je ferais attention, mais de toute façon je ne sais même pas comment jeter un sort.  
- Il y a une petite bibliothèque de sorcier sur l'île, je te montrerais où elle se trouve. Je demanderais à la responsable de te laisser faire des exercices pratiques. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer en première année à Beauxbatons étant donné ton âge, il va falloir que tu travailles dur car je suppose que Mme Maxime, la directrice de l'école, voudra te faire passer des tests. En attendant profite de ta matinée pour visiter l'île, tu verras il y a de jolies coins commenta Laura.

Harry sortie et alla faire le tour de l'île. Les choses qu'ils avaient apprises sur lui le laissaient perplexe. Et c'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il s'assit sur la plage en fixant les vagues qui s'échouaient devant lui.

- A te voir on dirait que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit une fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Ses cheveux étaient châtains. Ses yeux étaient marron. Mais ce qui était le plus marquant chez elle ; c'était son visage. Il respirait la gentillesse. Il semblait à lui seul avoir le pouvoir de chasser ces idées noires. D'ailleurs quand elle souriait tout s'envolait.

- Je m'appelle Léa, Léa Malon et toi ? demanda t'elle  
- Will Alwin depuis quelques heures répondit il en reportant son attention sur la mer.  
- Comment ça depuis ce matin ? Je connais bien les Alwin ils ne m'ont jamais parlés de toi. Tu es un de leur neveu ?  
- Je suis amnésique et les Alwin ont eut la gentillesse de me proposer de vivre avec eux le temps de retrouver ma famille… si je la retrouve, déclara t-il tristement.  
- Ohhfit elle songeuse. Tu vas donc aller à Beauxbatons ? demanda t'elle pour changer de sujet car la visage d'Harry s'assombrissait.  
- Tu veux dire que tu es ne…  
- Oui je suis une sorcière dit elle en rigolant, je vais rentrer en 6ème année et toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra de mes capacités d'après ce que m'a dit Madame Alwin. Mais j'ai su tout à l'heure que j'aurais 17 ans le mois prochain.  
- Oh on ne sera pas dans la même classe alors,lança t'elle avec déception.  
- …  
- Tu veux que je t'aide pour pratiquer la magie ? Je veux dire comme tu ais amnésique je pourrais t'aider. Tu es le seul sorcier de mon âge sur l'île donc il faut qu'on s'entraide. Oh, au fait, il y a un groupe de jeunes ici qui te chercheront sans doute des ennuis si tu traînes avec moi. Ils m'appellent le monstre car j'ai lancé un sort sur l'un d'eux sous l'énervement quand j'étais petite. Et, le ministère ne peut pas détecter la magie ici donc ils n'ont pas pu réparés mes bêtises même si j'en suis fier. Tu aurais du voir son coiffeur quand ses cheveux ne cessaient de pousser dit elle en éclatant de rire.  
- J'aurais grand besoin d'aide je te remercie, je ne sais rien de la magie donc faudra que tu sois patiente.  
- Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre que tu es doué.  
- J'espère dit il anxieux.  
- Allez viens on va commencer tout de suite.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à étudier le programme de 1ère année. Même si Harry n'était pas à l'aise avec la baguette de Léa il réussit à pratiquer tous les exercices. Léa était impressionné d'une telle aisance alors qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Les Alwin avait agrandit magiquement sa chambre pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. Ils lui avaient aussi achetés toutes sortes de fournitures et de vêtements moldus. Il leur en était très reconnaissant car il s'agissait d'une famille modeste et son arrivée allait engendrer quelques privations de leurs parts.

Lorsqu'il serait majeur, il se jura de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour remboursait ses bienfaiteurs. Le lendemain, Harry parti acheter sa nouvelle baguette sur le continent. Il en trouva une qui lui convenait bien. Celle-ci avait un poil de Fenrir dedans. Le jeune homme ignorait ce que c'était qu'un Fenrir mais il se sentait bien avec sa baguette. Elle était comme le prolongement de sa main.

Aussi, bien que l'île soit anglophobe, il se surprit à savoir très bien parler la langue française. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui cacher son ancienne vie.

Il avait maintenant hâte de rentrer pour poursuivre ses exercices avec Léa avec qui il se sentait vraiment proche.

Les semaines se déroulèrent baignés dans la magie, tous deux étaient contents de pouvoir s'amuser avec leurs pouvoirs sans être traités de monstre.

Pendant ce temps là, à Square Grimmaurd l'ambiance était beaucoup moins festive. Hermione, Ayla et Max revenaient une fois de plus bredouille. Le territoire de Grande Bretagne ne leur avait jamais parut aussi grand. Le réseau d'information de l'ordre n'avait conduit que sur des fausses pistes. Ils étaient déçus.

Sirius les accueillit avec des grandes chopes de Bierraubeurre et les invita à s'asseoir dans le salon.

- Je vais finir par croire qu'on ne le trouvera jamais; dit Hermione tristement.  
- Vous êtes trop exigent envers vous-mêmes, vous espériez le retrouver vite alors qu'il doit être en train de récupérer quelque part, répondit Sirius  
- Quand je l'aurais sous la main je lui enverrais une de ces claques, pesta Ayla, ça le dissuadera de jouer aux héros.  
- C'est sûr que là il va avoir envie de rentré, fit Max en rigolant.  
- Est-ce que Dumbledore a appris quelque chose à propos du médaillon ?  
- Non il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi le cristal a disparu. Il affirme seulement que si Harry était mort il se serait simplement brisé, répondit Sirius.  
- Mais maintenant, nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de savoir comment il va. Comme le manoir est fermé, on ne peut donc pas faire de recherches là-dessus, commenta Ayla  
- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire preuve de patience, s'il est vivant il nous reviendra, fit Sirius  
- Il reviendra, affirma Max d'une voix assuré.

Le silence s'installa après cette phrase. Tous priaient pour que ce soit le cas même s'ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

- Harry où que tu sois dépêches toi de revenir, pensa Hermione tristement.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les habitants d’Aurigny

**Chapitre 2 : Les habitants d'Aurigny.**

Harry, ou plutôt Will, s'était habitué à la vie sur l'île. Il s'était parfaitement intégré chez les Alwins. D'ailleurs, pour les remercier, il tentait de les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. (NC : Quoi par exemple ? Comment les aides t-ils ? En dégnomant le jardin ?lol !) (NA : Y a plein de façon de les aider outre que le degnommage lol En gardant les enfants par exemple, ça peut parfois faire du bien aux parents d'être au calme ensemble). Quant aux insulaires, ils l'avaient aussi très bien accepté.

Lorsqu'ils le voyaient, ils le saluaient, l'apostrophaient, le congratulaient, et discutaient avec lui. Harry aimait beaucoup ses nombreuses rencontres qui étaient surtout sorcières. Les autres habitants étaient plus réticents, voire plus craintif à l'idée de rencontrer un étranger apparu comme par miracle. Probablement est-ce aussi parce que l'île comme beaucoup d'autres gardait la marque des atrocités de Voldemort après avoir servi de camp de concentration nazi.

Harry passait la majeure partie de son temps à la bibliothèque où il dévorait chaque livre. Toutes nouvelles connaissances étaient pour lui une chose magnifique, et surtout, vitale. Il avait un besoin irrépréhensible et incompréhensible d'apprendre. Est-ce sans doute pour combler une sorte de manque. Il essayait de trouver par la magie une explication à son amnésie si étrange… si anormale. Chacun a besoin d'avoir un passé pour construire son avenir et il ne voulait pas se contenter d'une seconde naissance.

Il étudiait sans relache parfois pendant des journées entières. Il ne rencontré aucun obstacle insurmontable, la famille Alwin étant là pour l'aider. Mais celle qui lui apporter l'aide la plus précieuse était sans nul doute Léa. Ces deux là étaient devenus inséparables et leurs complicités ne s'en trouva que renforcé. Pour le rassurer et le mettre plus en confiance, elle lui avait déjà parlé de tout ce qu'elle savait de Beauxbatons.

Harry avait fait de très gros progrès en trois semaines. En effet, il avait fait le tour des programmes de la 1ère à la 4ème année. Sa facilité d'apprendre étonna Léa, qui, d'un certain côté l'envier un peu. Mais elle n'en était pas moins fière des capacités de son ami.

Ce matin là, ils allèrent une fois de plus à la bibliothèque afin de se renseigner sur les Patronus. (NC : Pourquoi les patronus, au faite ?) (NA : Les Patronus reflète une partie du sorcier ce qui pourrait lui donné un indice sur ses origines ). Harry était si impatient qu'il arriva le premier. La bibliothèque était constituée des deux pièces séparées par un petit couloir. La première pièce était occupée par une douzaine de rangée de livres et autant de petites tables rondes où pouvait travailler un maximum de trois personnes, Il s'installa à une table située en retrait pour ne pas être dérangé, et commença ses recherches sans plus attendre.

C'est une Léa aux joues rouges, aux cheveux décoiffés, au souffle saccadé, qui arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Son regard lançait des éclairs à Harry. (NC : Peut-être que Voldemort avait le même ! lol !) (NA : Pauvre Léa…) Elle était très mécontente. Celui-ci cessa de lire et vit son amie les bras croisés avec une touche de colère dans les yeux.

- Dîtes moi Mr Alwin, vous ne deviez pas venir me chercher ce matin pour que nous puissions étudier ENSEMBLE ! pesta t'elle en accentuant le dernier mot.  
- Oups ! fit Harry avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
- Oups ! c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, il va falloir trouver mieux que ça si…  
- Ca va, je suis désolé ! la coupa t-il.  
- J'étais tellement pressé d'en savoir plus sur les Patronus que je me suis levé plus tôt pour arriver à l'ouverture… mais je comptais aller te chercher, continua t'il en baissant les yeux.

Elle s'avança vers lui avec un petit sourire au visage, et, sans prévenir, lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Ca t'apprendra à me prendre pour une idiote, tu ne sais pas mentir, dit elle joyeusement en s'asseyant en face de lui alors qu'Harry se tenait la tête.

Harry marmonna derrière son livre ce qui fit beaucoup rire Léa.

- Alors tu en où ? demanda t'elle.  
- J'ai compris la théorie, apparemment il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux et réciter la formule "Spero Patronum", expliqua le jeune homme.  
- J'ai entendu dire que ce sortilège est très difficile et qu'il est d'un niveau avancé. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien que peu de gens y arrivent. Tu veux tout de même essayer ? » le questionna t-elle en prenant un ton solennel.

Pour toutes réponses, Ce dernier pointa sa baguette vers le couloir et ferma les yeux. Il tentait de se remémorer un souvenir joyeux, mais étant amnésique, l'exercice était particulièrement ardu. Harry se concentra alors sur son premier sortilège réussi. Il ouvrit les yeux et lança le sort. Il ne parvint toutefois qu'à produire un nuage informe argenté.

- Ce n'est déjà pas si mal, tu réussis à produire plus que des étincelles, dit Léa pour l'encourager.  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il faut que j'y arrive ! Je dois y arriver ! pesta Harry en tentant de se concentrer à nouveau.

En vain, il retenta l'exercice cinq fois. Son nuage n'arrivait pas à prendre forme.

- Ne sois pas exigent envers toi. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Sois patient ! Et ta persévérance sera récompensée. Je vais aller nous chercher à boire, tu dois récupérer un peu. On pourra étudier les autres sortilèges offensifs tout à l'heure, s'exclama Léa avec douceur.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner et fit le vide en lui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur un autre moment de bonheur car le précédent n'était pas assez fort. Il devait trouver mieux. C'est pourquoi, il se repassa en revue les trois dernières semaines et s'arrêta sur sa complicité avec son amie. Il se souvint de leurs moments de rigolade lorsque leurs tours de magie foiraient, son aide spontanée, son éternel sourire, sa façon d'être….Le Survivant ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et cria la formule. Cette fois ci un cerf majestueux s'échappa de sa baguette et galopa vers le couloir jusqu'à disparaître dans le mur. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de verre qui se brisait et courut vers le couloir. Il vit Léa complètement trempée qui s'était renversé le plateau sur elle. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et sortit sa baguette.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de lancer des sorts sans regarder s'il y a des gens ? cria t'elle.  
- Excuse moi Léa, j'étais trop concentré pour me connecter au monde extérieur, avoua t-il.  
- Je vais te connecter moi, tu vas voir ajouta cette dernière en avançant vers lui d'un pas menaçant en pointant sa baguette vers lui.  
- Tu n'oseras pas…, répondit- il mi paniqué mi amusé.  
- Tu me connais mal Will Alwin, « Rictusempra », lança t'elle d'un sourire sardonique.

Harry dévia in extremis le sort avec sa baguette et contre attaqua avec un « Petrificus Totalus » qui la frappa de plein fouet.

- Bon, j'aurais bien envie de te laisser comme ça pendant quelques temps, mais, j'ai besoin de toi. Donc si tu promets d'être sage, je veux bien te libérer. déclara t'il en souriant à son tour.

Pour toute réponse, Léa émit un grognement qui ne fit qu'accroître le sourire d'Harry.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, « Finite incantatem » lança t'il.

Léa se leva, menaçante, puis passa à côté d'Harry en soupirant d'un air hautain avant de le bousculer et d'aller s'asseoir.

- Mauvaise joueuse ! dit il en rigolant.  
- Ne me cherche pas Will ! Sinon tu verras ce qui t'en coûtera de me pousser à bout. répondit- elle avec un air mauvais.  
- Ok, bon changeons de sujet. Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda celui-ci.  
- Eh bien, je pensais que tu aurais dû étudier plus longuement le Patronus, mais bon, encore une fois Mr Alwin s'est montré remarquablement… euh je veux dire passablement doué, rectifia t'elle en le voyant sourire. (NC : Que de sourires !) (NA : Bah tu sais les gens adorables ça existe lol)  
- Alors passons à la métamorphose, suggéra Harry.  
- Tu n'en as jamais assez ! déclara t'elle en pouffant. Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour flatter ton ego- déjà démesuré qui plus est - mais je pense que nous aurons fini le programme de sixième année bien avant la rentrée scolaire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite, s'exclama Léa.  
- J'y ais réfléchi. Je crois que j'ai dû savoir tout cela avant mon amnésie. En fait, je n'apprends pas, je révise, conclut-il pensivement.  
- Tu as sans doute raison. dit elle en haussant les épaules. Tu sais si tu continues comme ça tu pourras même te porter candidat aux CRIMES.  
- Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de tuer quelqu'un, déclara Harry avec étonnement.  
- Idiot ! répliqua- elle en riant, je parlais des Compétitions Regroupant les Institutions Mondiale Enseignement de la Sorcellerie. Cela se déroule sur une année scolaire, les cinq meilleures écoles de sorcellerie actuelles envoient leurs meilleurs éléments afin de s'affronter dans plusieurs tâches. Un peu comme le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais le niveau est beaucoup plus élevé étant donné le nombre de participants. Tu sais peut être pas que Poudlard a gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers il y a deux ans. C'était un garçon du nom de Cedric Diggory qui leur a ramené la coupe. Fleur Delacour, notre participante n'a terminé que dernière après Victor Krum - le joueur bulgare de Quiddich. Cette année, je pense que Madame Maxime voudra redonner le prestige de Beauxbatons. Les tests seront sans doute d'un haut niveau mais la récompense est grande, tu te rends compte, Vingt Mille Gallions d'or et une renommée mondiale.  
- Vingt mille Gallions… répéta Harry songeur.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? le questionna Léa en voyant son expression  
- Rien…Enfin si…je pensais que cela serait une bonne manière de remercier les Alwin pour m'avoir recueilli, exposa t-il.- Tu as un cœur d'or Will. Fais attention, des gens pourraient en profiter. l'avertit la jeune fille gravement.  
- Je vais m'entraîner encore plus que d'habitude ! Et tu verras je gagnerais ce tournoi ! lança t'il avec enthousiasme.  
- Doucement champion ! Désolé de calmer tes ardeurs mais tu ne pourras pas être qualifié avec ton niveau ! Et puis, les élèves de septième année voudront tous y participer, argumenta celle-ci.  
- Bien, alors ne perdons pas de temps et commençons l'entraînement ! décida le jeune Potter en se levant.  
- Je le savais ! J'aurais du me taire. Je sens que je peux dire adieu aux grâces matinées. répondit elle d'un air faussement désolé.

Harry et Léa passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à trouver un maximum de sorts aussi bien utilitaires que de combats. Quant à l'après midi, elle fut consacrée aux exercices pratiques. Et Léa, bien qu'elle soit plus expérimentée, fut forcée de constater qu'Harry avait un niveau supérieur au sien. Effectivement, cette dernière avait du mal à le suivre. Sa puissance augmentait énormément. Sa technique se précisait et s'améliorait de plus en plus. Dans leurs duels, entre autre, c'était toujours lui qui avait le dessus. Elle serait sûrement bientôt dépassée.

Après une journée éreintante, elle capitula et alla se coucher tandis qu'Harry décida de continuer seul. Il rentra tard chez les Alwin et se glissa dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Ne voulant pas prendre de retard sur ses cours de rattrapage, il attendit que tout le monde soit couché pour aller s'entraîner à la préparation de différentes potions, dans la cuisine. Il s'intéressa tout particulièrement à la potion de régénérescence qui avait la faculté, d'après son manuel, de redonner une forme physique exemplaire même en cas de fatigue intense. Il pensa avec ravissement aux nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il allait pouvoir faire grâce à elle.

Son anniversaire n'étant pas daté précisément, les Alwin décidèrent de le fêter un mois après son arrivée parmi eux. Le Survivant fut très touché par ce geste. Il reçut de leurs parts une magnifique cape de sorcier. Nathan lui avait confectionné un Fenrir en peluche et Erin lui avait fait un beau dessin. Il les remercia chaleureusement.

La gentillesse de cette famille le poussa à se surpasser encore plus. Il le leur rendrait au centuple. Il se le jurait. Léa, également invitée, lui offrit un pendentif avec une photo d'eux à l'intérieur. Elle représentait un de leurs premiers fous rires qui avait eut lieue après un duel de sorts dont les effets étaient vraiment hilarants. Ce pendentif était, pour Harry, symbole de leur fraternité et amitié. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée. En effet, Laura s'était surpassée pour le repas. Ils finirent la soirée en faisant des petits jeux de société Moldus qui avaient été ensorcelés pour être plus amusant.

Le lendemain fut consacré à des révisions sur l'ensemble des épreuves qui seraient demandées à Harry pour son admission à Beauxbatons. D'ailleurs, elles auraient lieu une semaine avant la rentrée officielle.

Sous le regard admiratif des Alwin, s'étant déplacés en famille pour voir les progrès de leur protégé, Harry dévoila la grande maîtrise qu'il avait acquise durant un mois. Tous s'étaient accordés à dire qu'Harry était prêt. L'entraînement qui allait suivre pendant le mois et demie qui restait, serait plus poussé afin qu'il ait ses chances pour les CRIMES. Toutefois Léa et lui avaient décidés de garder leurs soirées pour se reposer et passer du temps ensemble sans se lancer des sorts.

Une semaine s'écoula depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry, Léa et lui avaient décidés de prendre de leur temps pour aller voir un match de football qui opposait l'île d'Aurigny à une île voisine. Ils s'installèrent vers le milieu des petits gradins et attendirent que le match débute en discutant. La foule commença à s'installer, mais bizarrement, personne ne s'assit à côtés de nos deux compères. Il y avait même des gens qui préféraient restés debout, plutôt que de s'asseoir.

- On sent mauvais ou quoi ? murmura Harry hors de lui.  
- Non, c'est toujours ainsi. Ils savent que je suis une sorcière et comme tu es apparu sur l'île de manière mystérieuse, ils te soupçonnent d'en être un. D'autant plus que tu me fréquentes, répondit Léa tristement.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à être un sorcier ? Ce n'est pas une maladie à ce que je sache, pesta t'il  
- Will tu dois savoir que cette île a servit pendant plusieurs années de cachette pour les Mangemorts avant qu'Harry Potter ne supprime Voldemort. Il y a eut de nombreux massacres et supplices. Les gens n'ont pas oubliés. Certains nous craignent, et d'autres nous haïssent…ce n'est pas prêt de changer, lui confia Léa.  
- Quels idiots, ils généralisent, eux aussi ont eut des dictateurs qui ont fait des millions de morts…nous ne les jugeons pas pour autant, cracha t'il.  
- C'est comme ça, soupira cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

Le match se termina sur la défaite d'Aurigny par trois buts à zéro. Léa et Harry quittèrent les gradins sans que ce dernier ne puisse se retenir de lancer des regards noirs aux gens qui les regardaient de travers. Lorsqu'ils allèrent quitter le stade, un groupe de jeunes s'interposa entre eux et la sortie.

- Tiens, tiens le monstre s'est fait un ami, enfin ce n'est pas étonnant de la part d'une épave qui a échoué sur notre île, dit le plus grand et le plus large d'entre eux.  
- Will reste calme. Ignore les ! murmura Léa en voyant Harry serré les points.  
- Tu as raison de le raisonner, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici, affirma le jeune moldu.  
- Nous avons autant notre place que vous sur cette île, ma famille était la bien avant la tienne, protesta Léa.  
- Il faudrait les exterminer ! D'ailleurs si on jouait un peu avec eux ? proposa diaboliquement un maigrichon avec une tête de cochon

Léa et Harry eurent le même mouvement en sortant leurs baguettes.

- Tu crois que ces petits bouts de bois nous font peur, sans ça vous n'êtes rien, cracha le maigrichon.  
- Tu veux peut être rejoindre les tiens à la porcherie, je m'en ferais un plaisir si tu approches, répliqua du tac au tac le Survivant.  
- Espèce de…  
- « Silencio » « Furunculus », le coupa Harry en lançant ces sorts.

Des boutons violets apparurent à foison sur son visage sous le regard horrifié de ses amis.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? tonna le plus grand qui semblait être leur chef.  
- Rien de définitif, je l'ai juste empêché d'être mal poli et l'ait rendu presque plus beau qu'avant, répondit il en rigolant.  
- Tu nous le paieras, rétorqua t'il en emmenant son ami avec lui.

Ils s'en allèrent en courant sous le regard amusé d'Harry et songeur de Léa.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Will, maintenant ils vont s'en prendre à toi. La dernière fois, ils ne m'ont pas lâchés pendant plusieurs mois, lâcha la jeune sorcière très inquiète.  
- La dernière fois je n'étais pas là, lui assura t- il en souriant.

Il la raccompagna chez elle et salua sa mère. La mère de Léa était une veuve qui élevait seule sa fille. Son mari ayant été assassiné par des Mangemorts elle s'était dévouée pour que sa fille soit heureuse et ne manque de rien. Léa était le portrait craché de sa mère, aimante et généreuse. Harry rentra ensuite chez lui dans la nuit noire. Etant sur ses gardes, il murmura « lumos » avant de suivre le chemin vers la maison des Alwin. Il rentra sans encombre et aida Laura à préparer le dîner. Après le repas, il révisa quelques sorts avant de se mettre au lit. Juste au moment où il ferma les yeux, il entendit une déflagration qui semblait venir d'une arme à feu moldue. Il se leva et vit que Kevin et Laura avaient eux aussi entendu le bruit. Ils sortirent tous dehors. Ce dernier les suivit en enfilant avant de sortir sa cape, quand un autre coup de feu retentit avant que le silence de la nuit ne revienne.

- Chérie reste avec les enfants et garde ta baguette à porter de la main ! On ne sait jamais. Je vais aller prévenir le maire, s'exclama Kevin après quelques secondes.  
- Très bien mais soit prudent, répondit elle inquiète.  
- Will va te recoucher mais garde aussi ta baguette près de toi ! Qui sait ce qui peu arriver ? dit il avant de transplaner.

Harry n'alla cependant pas se coucher. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre en se préoccupant de ce qui se passait dehors. Une petite île sans histoire, où il n'y avait que quelques confrontations entre Moldus et Sorciers. A cette réflexion, Harry eut soudain une peur horrible et son sang se transforma en eau. Il sortit comme une furie de la maison avant que Laura n'ait eut le temps de l'en empêcher. Il courut avec frénésie jusqu'à en perdre haleine, et finalement, arriva à la maison de Léa.

Il frappa à la porte comme un dément mais aucune personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Le jeune sorcier tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était bloquée par quelque chose. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte, il se saisit de sa baguette et cassa la vitre. Il se projeta à travers et atterrit lourdement sur le parquet du salon. Il releva la tête et entendit gémir. Harry lança le sort « Lumos » et une vision d'horreur s'offrit à lui. La mère de Léa était allongée sur le sol, couverte de sang.

- Léa, cria t'il paniqué.  
- Will, fit une petite voix dans un soupir.

Il se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait entendu la voix et lâcha sa baguette pour foncer vers son amie lorsqu'il la vit. Elle était assise contre un buffet et se tenait le ventre comme pour empêcher le sang de couler. Mais c'était chose vaine, la plaie ne cessait de saignée abondement. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à tenter de stopper l'hémorragie, il lui demanda :

- Léa qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qui vous a fait ça ?  
- Celui... monstre, dit elle en respirant de plus en plus difficilement.  
- Léa accroche toi, je vais aller chercher de l'aide, déclara Harry affolé.  
- Non… veux pas… mourir… seule.

Elle avait dit ces quelques mots en la regardant d'une manière dont il n'oublierai jamais. Comme un animal sur le point de mourir, ses yeux exprimaient la même terreur. Quoiqu'on puisse y lire une certaine envie à ce que tout s'arrête. Elle devait sans doute souffrir énormément.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, je te sauverais, pesta t'il les yeux baignés de larmes.

Malgré certaines protestations de la jeune fille, il prit sa baguette, sortit, et jeta un signal lumineux afin que les habitants de l'île puissent voir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Puis, Harry revint auprès de la mourante.

- Will… promet… promet moi… devenir grand sorcier et… pas culpabiliser… Ce… pas ta faute, murmura t'elle.  
- Je te le promets ! Mais, Léa, accroche toi ! Pitié accroche-toi ! la supplia t-il.  
- Je… heureuse… rencontrer…merci, ajouta t'elle dans un dernier soupir avant de fermer les yeux définitivement.

Harry s'écroula sur elle complètement effondré. Il sanglota jusqu'à perdre tout notion du temps. Sa seule amie, sa confidente, sa partenaire, sa sœur était morte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, il ne se retourna même pas. Léa lui avait appris à vivre et elle était morte à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas provoqué ses minables rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Will… l'appela Kevin après de longues secondes.

Il ne bougea pas. Kevin tenta de le relever et n'y arriva que difficilement.

- Steeve, veuillez prévenir le ministère, je dois ramener Will chez moi, dit il tristement.  
- Bien sûr, répondit le sorcier qui l'accompagné.

Sur le chemin Harry repris consistance et retira son bras de l'épaule de Kevin. Ils marchèrent tous les deux sans un mot vers leur maison. Harry avait le regard vide, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, couvert de sang sans prêter attention au reste de la famille qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Kevin posa la baguette qu'Harry avait lâchée sur son bureau et le regarda tristement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry regarda la baguette de Léa encore couverte de son sang. Une fureur sans précédent l'habita en repensant à celui qui avait fait ça. Il sera la baguette puis se leva d'un bon. Il se saisit de sa cape, et créa une illusion se représentant lui-même en train de dormir. Il invoqua une porte à travers le mur, et avant de sortir, il récupéra sa propre baguette.

Harry se glissa telle une ombre dans la nuit et fit bien attention à ce que personne ne le voit. Après plusieurs minutes, il arriva devant la maison de l'assassin de la famille de Léa. Sa haine redoubla d'intensité. Il fracassa la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans le couloir. Un homme en sortit apparemment furieux. Mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il n'avait en tête que l'image de sa meilleure amie baignant dans son sang et mourrant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme immobilisa l'homme et le projeta d'un coup de baguette dans le salon avant de monter à l'étage. Il trouva celui qu'il cherchait dans une chambre, terrorisé. Il n'avait plus la fierté que son visage arborait il n'y a pas de ça quelques heures.

Brutalement, il le fit descendre dans le salon et ce dernier courut vers son père qui était toujours pétrifié. Visiblement il n'y avait pas d'autres membres dans cette famille. Harry les regarda froidement, tous sentiment humain avait disparu de ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? s'exclama de terreur le jeune.  
- Ce que tu as enlevé à deux personnes innocentes, je suis venu prendre ta vie et celle de ta famille, répondit froidement Harry.  
- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-il.  
- « Endoloris », lança Harry avec rage.

Le corps du jeune homme fut pris de convulsion. Harry, pris d'une folie meurtrière, ne stoppa le sort que longtemps après avoir vu de la bave mêlée à du sang s'échappée de la bouche de l'adolescent.

- Tu n'as toujours rien fait ? redemanda t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.  
- Je vous le jure ce n'est…  
- « Silencio » ! Je ne supporte pas les mensonges ! Ce que tu as fait ce soir ne pourra jamais être pardonné. Même ta vie n'y suffirait pas ! « Impero » cracha ce dernier.  
_- Tue ton père comme tu as tué Léa et sa mère,_ ordonna Harry.

Le jeune homme alla se saisir d'une arme de chasse et la chargea avant de viser son père qui était complètement hystérique.

- NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! JE SUIS TON PERE ! S'écriait le père.  
_- Tue le_

Il tira et une grande déflagration se fit entendre. Et, son père tomba raide mort avec une balle dans la tête. Son visage était constellé de son sang et défiguré par l'effroi.

_- Maintenant enfonce le fusil dans ta bouche_

Il s'exécuta docilement et fit ce qu'Harry lui ordonnait.

- _Appuie sur la gâchette et va demander pardon à Léa_, dit Harry froidement.

Le deuxième coup parti. Et, le jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le sol, mort.

- « Incendio » ! lança à plusieurs reprises Harry en visant plusieurs points de la maison.

Cette dernière prit feu de toute part. Mais, le survivant ne bougea pas pour autant. Il était comme hypnotisé par le feu. Il resta de longues minutes immobile alors que le toit commençait à s'effondrer.

Un morceau tomba sur Harry mais ne l'atteint jamais. Il était comme entouré d'une sphère dorée qui le protégeait. Puis, la maison s'écroula finalement. Et Harry, au milieu des flammes releva la tête le regard froid, et hurla toute sa rage.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur, avec en tête l'image d'Harry dans les flammes en train d'éprouver une douleur indescriptible. Une douleur qu'elle avait déjà aussi ressentie. Elle se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Je remercie à tous le monde de m'avoir laisser des reviews mais je pourrais plus y répondre via mes chapitres, le site refusant les RARs. Je repondrais bien sûr à ceux qui signe en tant qu'auteur mais pour les autres, si vous avez des questions, envoyez les moi par mail j'y repondrais le plus tôt possible. Merci pour votre soutien et bonne lecture 


	3. Chapitre 3 : La promesse

**Chapitre 3 : La promesse**

En entendant des habitants accourir vers la maison en flamme, Harry s'enfuit discrètement et s'assura de ne pas être vu avant de rejoindre la maison des Alwin le plus rapidement possible. Il passa à travers le mur de sa chambre après avoir lancé un sort pour le rendre perméable. (NC : Pourquoi n'utilise t-il pas à nouveau la porte ?) (NA : Pour ne pas se faire repérer par le reste de la famille). C'est alors qu'il entendit au même moment des voix qui approchaient de sa porte. Rapidement, il fit disparaître son image, rangea sa cape et sa baguette, et s'installa sur son lit comme son double auparavant. On frappa à la porte. Mais, il ne répondit rien. Ce dernier se concentra sur le visage de Léa ensanglantée afin de faire ressurgir sa souffrance.

Bien que Kevin l'ait appelé plusieurs fois avec douceur, il ne se retourna pas. Monsieur Alwin s'approcha de lui, le retourna et vit avec tristesse que son protégé avait les yeux baignés de larmes. Il s'adressa à lui d'une voix triste et mal assurée.

- Will, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais, il va falloir que tu répondes aux questions de Mr Marie du département de la justice. Il a besoin d'éclaircir certains points pour son rapport. Cela ne sera pas long, je te le promets.

Harry hocha de la tête, s'assit sur son lit et détourna le regard.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous présenter mes condoléances pour cette perte tragique. Je connaissais bien la famille Malon et il n'y avait pas plus gentil qu'eux.

Après une pause qui dura quelques secondes, les personnes de la pièce semblaient être perdus dans leurs pensées. Néanmoins, Mr. Marie continua :

- Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous demander de me dire précisément ce que vous avez vu ou entend u sur les événements de cette nuit. Tu vas devoir prendre du veritaserum… c'est la procédure pour les témoins. J'en suis navré.

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête sans lever les yeux. Il prit le flacon qu'on lui tendait, bu une gorgée et raconta :

- J'ai… j'ai entendu un coup de feu. J'ai voulu me diriger dehors pour en connaître son origine et j'ai finalement rejoint Kevin, dehors, qui l'avait également entendu. Il nous a dit de retourner dans la maison…ce que j'ai fait dans un premier temps. Ensuite, j'ai entendu un autre coup de feu et j'ai pensé à … à Léa. Nous avions eu une altercation avec des jeunes de l'île après le match, comme ils nous avaient menacés, j'ai pris peur pour elle et je me suis précipité chez elle. J'ai frappé. Mais personne ne répondait. Et comme la porte était bloquée, j'ai cassé la fenêtre pour entrer. J'ai d'abord vu le corps de Mme Malon, puis, j'ai découvert celui de Léa. J'ai couru vers elle et Kevin est arrivé.  
- A-t-elle dit quelque chose avant de…  
- Elle m'a dit qui avait fait ça, qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse, et m'a fait promettre de devenir un grand sorcier, déclara Harry en le coupant.  
- Elle vous a dit qui lui avait tiré dessus ?

Harry acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

- De qui il s'agissait ?  
- D'un type assez grand et gras, qui apparemment cherchait des ennuis à Léa depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Il la traitait de monstre à cause de ses pouvoirs magiques, expliqua le Survivant.  
- Will c'est très important, dit le sorcier d'un ton grave, est-ce que tu es allé à la maison de ce jeune homme ce soir ?  
- J'ai voulu le faire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Léa aurait voulu, déclara t'il entre deux sanglots.  
- Will, ce garçon et son père ont été tués. On a retrouvé leurs cendres dans les débris de leur maison. Je dois savoir si tu…  
- Je ne les ais pas tués, le coupa Harry.  
- Tu en es sûr ? demanda l'homme du département de la justice.  
- Certain ! réponditvigoureusement celui-ci.  
- Très bien c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, je dois néanmoins contrôler maintenant ta baguette pour savoir quels sont les derniers sorts que tu as lancés.

Harry lui montra du regard l'emplacement de sa baguette avant de baisser les yeux. Après une analyse poussée, Mr. Marie ne détecta rien d'anormal. Il remercia Harry, et s'en alla raccompagner par Kevin.

- Pauvre idiot, évidement que je ne les aie pas tués. Cette ordure a fait le travail pour moi, et c'est avec la baguette de Léa que je l'y aie poussés. Le Véritaserum n'est utile que si on pose les bonnes questions, songea Harry alors que les larmes disparaissaient instantanément pour laisser place à un visage froid.

L'enterrement se déroula quatre jours plus tard, peu de personnes étaient présentes, seul quelques sorciers et élèves de Beauxbatons avaient fait le déplacement pour rendre à la famille un dernier hommage. Harry vit une femme beaucoup plus grande que la moyenne s'avancée vers le cercueil de Léa pour y déposer une rose blanche.

- C'est Mme Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbatons, murmura Kevin devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry.

Il hocha la tête et se concentra sur la cérémonie. Il dut attendre que tout le monde se disperse après l'enterrement pour se recueillir devant la tombe de Léa. Il sentit les larmes lui revenir en voyant le visage enjoué de son amie sur la pierre magique qui ornait sa tombe. Elle semblait remplir l'atmosphère de douceur en la voyant.

- Léa, je te jure que jamais je ne t'oublierais, tu m'as tellement appris de choses… En retour la seule chose que je t'ai apportée c'est la mort. Je t'ai promis de ne pas culpabiliser mais c'est au dessus de mes forces, je me sens si mal. Tu étais ma seule amie, ma confidente, ma sœur. Quand je te rejoindrais, j'espère que j'aurai réussi à me faire pardonner. En attendant, je vais respecter la promesse que je t'ai faite pour ne pas que tu m'en veuilles davantage. Je deviendrai un grand sorcier. Si grand qu'il défendra tes valeurs, et, qui ne laissera pas jamais se reproduire ce qui t'es arrivée. Tu ne voulais pas mourir seule mais la mort ne nous séparera pas. Ton pendentif nous uni. Et tu resteras toujours avec moi, je te le jure sur mon sang, conclut-il en s'entaillant la main qui tenait le pendentif.  
- Je ne te dis pas adieu, car je sais qu'on finira par se retrouver. Au revoir petite sœur,ajouta Harry en s'en allant.

Il essuya ses lames, et remit son pendentif qu'il nettoya pour ne pas souiller la photo. Il cicatrisa sa main. Il serra la baguette de Léa qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Le Survivant soupira en fermant les yeux avant de se diriger vers sa famille d'accueil -qui discutait avec la directrice de l'académie de Beauxbatons en laissant apparaître un visage serein.

Depuis le décès de son amie, ce dernier maîtrisait à la perfection les différentes expressions de sa figure. En fonction de chaque situation, Harry enfilait divers masques d'émotions. Il ne laissait jamais apparaître ses véritables pensées ou émotions. Par exemple, pour les Alwin, l'expression de son visage était triste mais rassurante, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour lui. Mais en dehors de leurs présences, il gardait son regard froid et son visage inexpressif, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer les préjugés sur lui comme quoi il ne serait pas humain.

- Toutes mes condoléances jeune homme, déclara Mme Maxime en le voyant arriver.  
- Merci, répondit il simplement.  
- J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez passer les tests pour rejoindre mon école. Je vous préviens, ils sont très difficiles. J'espère que vous avez étudié sérieusement, lui exposa t'elle sérieusement.  
- Mme Maxime, non seulement je réussirai les tests d'admission mais je serais aussi un des représentants de Beauxbatons pour les CRIMES, déclara Harry.  
- Voilà qui me paraît bien présomptueux étant donné l'excellent niveau de mes septièmes années, dit la directrice sur la défensive.  
- Je ne laisserai pas passer une telle occasion. Je réussirai vous pouvez en être certaine, ajouta t'il en la fixant intensément.  
- Dans ce cas, bonne chance Mr Alwin, répondit elle avec un petit sourire après lui avoir soutenu le regard quelques secondes.  
- Je ne crois pas à la chance. Je ne compte que sur mes compétences pour réussir, affirma t'il avec un sourire avant de saluer une directrice, surprise par sa volonté et de s'en aller.

Il n'avait pas fait quelques mètres que Laura le rejoignit en courant.

- Dis moi que tu n'étais pas sérieux Will, tu ne vas pas tenter de participer à ce tournoi. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux dans le précédent ! Il n'y a eu qu'un seul survivant sur les cinq, dit elle paniquée.  
- Dans ce cas, ça sera moi, le survivant, répliqua t-il en souriant avant de repartir. (NC : Ouais çà c'est Le Survivant ! ) (NA : En tout cas c'est Harry le plus connu lol)

Après cette journée, Harry se levait à l'aube et ne se couchait que tard dans la nuit. Il ne se préoccupait que de son entraînement. Il ne parlait presque plus sauf pour répondre assez brièvement d'ailleurs.

La famille Alwin s'inquiétait de son comportement mais n'osait pas le raisonner. En effet, comme celui-ci n'était pas leur fils et qu'avait atteint la majorité depuis peu, ils n'avaient aucune autorité sur lui pour le forcer à accepter leur aide. Ils se contentèrent d'être présent pour lui en attendant qu'il revienne vers eux.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Harry devait aller passer ses examens d'admission au ministère. En cas de réussite, il devrait se rendre la semaine d'après à Beauxbatons avec l'envoi automatiquement de ses affaires dès son installation à l'école.

Un portoloin avait été mit en place spécialement pour cette occasion. Il fit ses au revoir à la famille Alwin et les remercia pour leur gentillesse. Ils le regardèrent s'en aller avec tristesse. Ils savaient bien qu'à la fin de ses études il s'en irait, mais quoi qu'il arrive il aurait toujours sa chambre si un jour il décidait de revenir. Harry, après un dernier regard, prit la direction de l'endroit indiqué dans la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Il était plus que jamais déterminé à réussir ses tests et à participer aux CRIMES. D'une part parce qu'il l'avait promit à Léa, et d'autre part afin de donner une grande quantité d'or à sa famille d'adoptive.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où se trouvait une canette de soda écrasée. Il attendit l'heure d'activation annoncée dans sa lettre. Le jeune sorcier toucha le Portoloin quelques secondes avant de se retrouver bientôt aspiré par ce dernier. Ce dernier atterrit lourdement dans un lieu très sombre et poussiéreux.

Il se releva et frotta sa cape pour enlever l'amas de poussières qui s'était imprégné dessus. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une porte où la lumière du jour s'échappait de ses contours et de sa serrure. Harry se dirigea vers elle et s'arrêta devant celle-ci. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'agitation et de bruit à l'extérieure. Il expira profondément et sortit. (NC : Tiens elle est ouverte, sympa ! ) (NA : Pourquoi veux tu que tout soit toujours compliqué lol)

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière aveuglante, il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans un grand parc d'attraction. Il regarda autour de lui en se demandant pourquoi le Portoloin l'avait amené ici. Il commençait vraiment à douter de la fiabilité de ce moyen de transport quand il vit qu'un sorcier se dirigeait vers lui. Harry n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître son appartenance au monde magique car il était le seul doté d'un chapeau de sorcier, d'une robe bleue marine et d'une cape blanche avec des liserés rouges aux extrémités.

- Bonjour Monsieur Alwin, je suis Mr Loir du département de l'éducation et de l'enfance, je suis en charge de vous accompagné au ministère dès maintenant, se présenta t-il joyeusement.  
- Un ministère… dans un lieu pareil… murmura Harry très surpris et vraiment sceptique.  
- Eh oui, rien de tel qu'un parc d'attraction pour passer inaperçu. En plus, les Moldus nous prennent souvent en photo pour avoir des souvenirs. Tiens, justement, il y en a qui s'approche. Regarde ! lui intima ce dernier très réjouit en se retournant.

Il allait sourire et demander à Harry de poser pour lui quand il réalisa que celui-ci était déjà parti vers l'intérieur du parc. Il se fit prendre en photo et courut d'une manière assez comique pour rattraper le Survivant.

- Vous n'aimez pas les photos ? l'interrogea Mr Loir.  
- …  
- Bien l'entrée du ministère est dans cette direction, fit le sorcier, en montrant le château de la Belle au bois dormant.

Harry le suivit sans un mot alors que Mr Loir lui faisait une visite guidée avec enthousiasme des différents éléments du ministère. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer le jeune Potter.

- Tu vois la maison hantée là bas, c'est le département des Mystères. Parfois il y a des explosions et des « produits » qui nous échappent, mais les Moldus pensent que cela fait parti de l'attraction. Tiens, et tu vois le bateau de pirates de ce côté, c'est ici que nous entreposons nos archives… ah… et l'attraction là bas, c'est un centre de test pour les produits volants commenta t'il en montrant le Space Moutain. (NC : Ne trouve t-on pas que Disney est plus magique tout à coup ? mdr ! J'y vais bientôt moi ! y pas moyen ! Et vous ? lol !) (NA : N'allez pas harceler Merlin hein ?)

Harry accéléra le pas pour ne plus entendre le sorcier décidément bien trop bavard pour lui. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le château. L'homme pointa sa baguette magique sur l'entrée du château et invita Harry a passé le premier. Il la traversa, en disparaissant des yeux des Moldus et arriva dans un grand hall rempli de Sorciers en activité. Il avança un peu et découvrit qu'il trônait au centre un grand centre d'accueil circulaire où s'affairaient une multitude de personnes avec un fort accent étranger. A sa droite, il se situait des ascenseurs avec un écriteau indiquant ce qui se trouvait aux différents étages. Sur sa gauche, il se trouvait des portes communiquant avec les autres services qui se étaient à l'extérieur du château. Derrière l'accueil, il y avait une grande porte qui était gardée par deux hommes.

- Will par ici, ils t'attendent, l'appela le sorcier qu'il avait complètement oublié.  
- …  
- En tout cas, j'espère que tu seras plus bavard que tout à l'heure. Il y a de nombreuses épreuves orales pour l'admission, ajouta t'il en rigolant.  
- Est-ce que c'est de l'humour ? demanda froidement Harry.  
- J'essayais juste de te mettre à l'aise, répondit Mr Loir en haussant les épaules et en cessant de rire.  
- Eh bien, c'est une réussite, rétorqua Harry d'une voix doucereuse en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

Le sorcier entra à son tour et ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à leur arrivée devant une porte assez grande.

- C'est ici, bonne chance ! lança le sorcier en s'arrêtant devant.

Harry ne répondit rien et entra dans la salle où l'attendait un jury de cinq personnes. Après différents tests et interrogations, Harry fut prié de sortir de la salle le temps qu'ils délibèrent et lui attribuent ses notes. Il attendit dehors une heure ses résultats avant d'être invité de nouveau à entrer.

- Eh bien, Monsieur Alwin, tout le jury se joint à moi pour vous présenter nos sincères félicitations. Vous nous avez épatés. Nous ne nous rappelons pas avoir déjà jamais vu un jeune sorcier aussi doué ! dit la jeune femme enjouée au centre en faisant volé jusqu'à Harry son enveloppe des résultats.

Il garda un visage impassible, se saisit de l'enveloppe et la glissa dans sa poche avant de fixer de nouveau la sorcière qui ne cacha pas son étonnement en le voyant ne pas s'intéresser à ses notes et rester de marbre face à sa réussite. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit et continua :

- Vous vous rendrez à l'école de Beauxbatons le premier septembre. Vous devrez passer sous l'Arc de Triomphe qui vous mènera à l'ASF, l'Aérogare Sorcière Française. Vous embarquerez dans le Carrosse de l'école et vous serez pris en charge à votre arrivé - vos affaires seront déjà là-bas. Nous vous avons réservés une chambre à Paris en attendant ce jour. (NC : Quel hôtel ? 5 étoiles j'espère ! ) (NA : Tu en pauses des questions, c'est pas un ministre quand même) Vous êtes dorénavant un sorcier de 2nd cycle, vous pouvez ainsi utiliser la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de Beauxbatons. A la condition évidement que cela se fasse très discrètement. Les Moldus ne doivent rien savoir. Respectez simplement la législation du ministère et tout se passera bien. Vous devez vous rendre au département de la justice au cinquième étage pour faire référencer votre baguette. Un portoloin est dès à présent à votre disposition, nous vous l'apporterons dans cinq minutes.

Harry s'en alla aussitôt sans avoir remercier les membres du jury qui parurent offensés d'une telle impolitesse. Il regarda de chaque côté et sorti son enveloppe pour regarder ses notes. Il n'avait obtenu que des notes optimales à l'exception d'un effort exceptionnel en Histoire de la Magie. Il sourit quelques instants puis alla s'asseoir. On lui apporta le portoloin cinq minutes après qu'il est référencé sa baguette. Et c'est ainsi, qu'il le prit pour rejoindre la capitale. (NC : Paris la plus belle ! lol !) (NA : Chauvine ?)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Départ pour Beauxbatons

**Chapitre 4 : Départ pour Beauxbatons.**

Harry atterrit assez lourdement dans un petit jardin qui bordait un immeuble de trois étages. Il pesta en voyant que sa cape avait encore trinquée et qu'un mélange de terre et de gazon la recouvrait. Après avoir lancé un sortilège « recurvite » il entra par la porte de derrière et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil d'un hôtel. A peine eut il le temps de se présenter qu'une femme le guida dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était de taille assez petite mais la vue sur la ville était vraiment magnifique. Il décida de ne pas rester enfermé et sortit aussitôt après avoir fait le tour de sa chambre, il demanda à l'accueil où il pourrait trouver de quoi trouver des magasins sorcier.

On lui indiqua une rue perpendiculaire aux Champs Elysée où il fallait passer dans un kiosque à journaux en tapant avec sa baguette sur l'exemplaire d'un journal appelé MINARD, ce qui ne voulait absolument rien dire mais Harry ne dit rien et s'en alla. Il flâna dans la grande avenue qui faisait la réputation de la capitale et au bout d'un moment finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il réprima un sourire en s'approchant, en effet, le kiosque était tenu par un sorcier assez bien portant qui se battait avec un nuée d'absouilette, sorte de petites abeilles dotée de dard qui provoque des hallucinations et leurs ailes peuvent vaporiser des spores qui a le même effet que du poil à gratter.

Le sorcier était pris de démangeaison assez sévère et les Moldus faisaient un écart considérable pour éviter de se retrouver à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Il s'approcha non sans avoir établit un bouclier invisible afin que les insectes ne l'approches pas. Il regarda les différents journaux qui semblaient datés d'au moins quatre ou cinq ans. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et pointa sa baguette discrètement sur le magazine en question. L'homme sur la photo de la page de garde lui fit un clin d'œil et le M et le N du nom du journal se mirent à tourner à grande vitesse jusqu'à se stabiliser, on pouvait lire maintenant WIZARD. Le grand titre du journal affichait maintenant « Bienvenue dans l'avenue de Merlin, Solde exceptionnel sur les chaudrons chez Footouvendre, le nouvel éclair de feu à découvrir chez Dubalais et tous les animaux et bestioles vous attendront chez Lorie Bleubete, merci pour votre visite».

Harry fut comme aspiré à l'intérieur du kiosque et se retrouva à genoux dans une grande allée remplie de monde. Il se releva et commença à visiter les différents magasins. Beaucoup d'articles l'intéressait, surtout le nouveau balai qui venait de sortir. L'ennui c'est qu'il n'avait quasiment plus de sous et ne voulait sous aucun prétexte demander de l'argent aux Alwin déjà trop généreux. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, il devait se procurer ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour pouvoir aborder son entrée à Beauxbâtons sous les meilleurs hospices. Il ne pouvait pas trouver un travail payant assez en un mois, il n'avait donc plus qu'une seule possibilité, voler.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit des Aurors patrouiller, il y aurait trop de risque qu'il se fasse prendre. Il balaya l'allée à la recherche d'idée et il s'arrêta avec un sourire en voyant la banque Midas qui était le bâtiment le plus imposant. La banque est le lieu idéal pour obtenir de l'argent mais les gobelins ne sont pas idiots, il y avait une autre possibilité, l'échange de devises. S'il se procurait assez d'argent Moldus il aurait de quoi obtenir de quoi remplir son coffre. Les Alwin lui ayant ouvert un compte afin qu'il puisse faire ses achats pour Beauxbâtons. Il se rendit donc en courant du côté Moldus et passa son temps à lancer des sorts d'attraction et des sortilèges d'oublies pour ne pas que les Moldus ne sentent qu'ils ont été volés.

Il pris bien soin d'utiliser la baguette de Léa pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, celle-ci ayant été supposée inactive, elle ne faisait plus l'objet de contrôle. En fin de journée, il se retrouva avec un beau paquet d'argent, les boutiques parsemant l'avenue étant souvent assez riche. Il alla à Midas et changea l'argent accumulé en devise des sorciers. Il était assez satisfait car cela lui faisait assez pour acheter tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il alla faire ses emplettes d'un pas vif, il acheta le nouveau balai, des robes de sorciers neuves, des ingrédients, des livres, des vêtements Moldus et quelques capes de couleurs bleue marine, verte bouteille et noire ainsi que les couleurs bleu ciel de Beauxbatons. Les Alwin lui avaient gentiment offert des vêtements mais il n'était pas assez nombreux et de bien moins bonne qualité. Il stocka tout dans une valise qu'il venait d'acheter et retourna à l'hôtel, satisfait. Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'enferma dedans et après avoir lancer quelques sorts de sécurité il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux avant d'aller dîner.

A Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde était en effervescence, la rentrée était imminente et tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien prêts pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Parmi les élèves présents dans la demeure de Sirius il y avait deux camps, d'un côté Ginny, Ron, Dean et Seamus avec qui ils s'étaient rapprochés. De l'autre Max et Ayla, accompagnés souvent de la petite sœur de cette dernière qui avait bien poussé depuis l'année précédente. Caroline avait aussi prit de l'assurance depuis qu'elle avait réussi à lancer son premier sortilège, elle ressemblait vraiment à sa sœur que ce soit de caractère ou physiquement ce dont Ayla était très fière.

Hermione quand à elle se contentait de voyager entre les deux camps, elle était le parfait exemple de ce que la neutralité voulait dire. Elle ne participait pas aux blagues des Ombres ni aux répliques des Gryffondors, qui s'étaient aussi appelés les Chasseurs d'ombres. Les forces étaient assez équilibrées dans les conflits, l'un des groupes possédant comme avantage l'expérience, l'autre le nombre. Il faut dire que sans Harry, Ayla et Max avaient plus de mal à réussir leurs tours. En voyant que Ron réunissait les autres dans un coin de leur chambre, Hermione décida d'aller rendre visite aux Serpentards, étant visiblement de trop. Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand on l'y invita. Elle sourit devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Max était en train de faire une partie de carte avec Océane, sa fée. Cette dernière était en train de l'incendier, le traitant de tricheur de sa petite voix. Ayla de son côté était assise sur son lit, adossé contre le mur et regardait la scène avec tendresse en caressant Lily, sa fenrir. Caroline était en train de lire tranquillement étendue sur son lit, elle fit un signe de la main à Hermione en lui accordant un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son livre.

Tous les quatre s'étaient vraiment rapprochés et s'entendaient à merveille. Le fait que Hermione reste neutre dans les conflits n'avait pas changé leurs habitudes contrairement à l'autre groupe qui se regroupait souvent quand elle n'était pas là.

- Je vois que c'est animé ici, dit elle en souriant  
- Ca fait une demie heure qu'ils se disputent, répondit Ayla avec exaspération

Max se leva en posant ses cartes, tira la langue à Océane qui répliqua en lui lançant un sort de paralysie faciale ce qui donna quelque chose d'assez comique. Elle rigola avant de disparaître quand il tenta de l'attraper. Il jeta un regard suppliant aux filles alors que sa langue pendouillait dans le vide. C'est Ayla qui fut prise de pitié la première et lui lança le contre sort non sans s'être amusée pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.

- Merci, c'est pas croyable ce que les fées peuvent être mauvaises perdantes, j'aurais jamais dû lui apprendre ce jeu, pesta t'il  
- Oh pauvre petit Maxou qui a peur de la grande méchante fée, ricana Ayla  
- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire, répondit il avec effroi. La dernière fois elle a profitée que je prenais ma douche pour changer le shampoing en bave de limace, en plus de ça je suis sûr qu'elle s'est rincée l'œil.  
- Pour ce qu'il y à voir, lança la voix de la fée sans qu'elle apparaisse.

Cette phrase provoqua l'éclat de rire des filles et fit rougir Max autant de honte que de colère. Max était devenu le symbole de la bonne humeur pour elles. Après les recherches infructueuses pour trouver Harry, il tentait chaque jour de redonner le moral à tout le monde en étant la voix positive et rassurant dans la maison. De nature effacée, il avait prit plus confiance en lui et parlait beaucoup plus. Ce changement n'était pas passé inaperçu, surtout pour Ayla. Hermione avait d'ailleurs observée un rapprochement entre les deux amis, elle les surprenait à se jeter des regards complices et tendres à tour de rôle mais elle ne leur en avait pas parlé, ces deux là étant trop fiers pour l'admettre.

- Vous avez lu la gazette ce matin ? demanda Hermione  
- Non depuis qu'elle annonce la disparition d'Harry, voir sa mort probable on a arrêté de lire ce torchon, répondit Ayla avec dégoût  
- Vous auriez dût, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser les Ombres, fit Hermione avec un ton mystérieux.  
- Développe, lança Max en s'asseyant à coté d'Ayla.  
- Oh et bien il y avait un petit article sur la disculpabilité de nos chers amis de Serpentard. Malefoy et les autres seront à Poudlard l'année prochaine, ils ont été déclarés non coupable, ayant agis soit disant sous pression, récita t'elle.  
- Ben voyons, c'est pas ces satanés juges qui ont eut à les affronter boostés au sang du diable, pesta Ayla  
- On s'y attendait non ? dit Max en haussant les épaules.  
- C'est vrai, murmura t'elle  
- J'ai une autre nouvelle intéressante à vous communiquer, lança t'elle avec un sourire radieux. Le ministère de la magie est fier de vous annoncer que cette année aura lieu à Poudlard, un évènement extraordinaire qui n'a lieu qu'une fois par siècle. Les C.R.I.M.E.S auront lieu cette année et tous les élèves de septième année pourront y participer. Le principe de tirage au sort sera le même que pour la coupe de feu, le procédé ayant été jugé le plus fiable et le plus impartial. Les écoles qui y participeront seront l'école hôte et les quatre écoles ayant été jugés du meilleur niveau mondial. Ainsi les écoles de Durmstrang, de Beauxbâtons, de Philaé et de Salem sont sélectionnées pour l'événement, elles arriveront au mois d'octobre. La prime offerte au champion sera de 20 000 gallions.

Max et Ayla la regardèrent la bouche mi ouverte ce qui la fit sourire.

- Mais c'est génial, on va pouvoir s'amusé cette année on dirait, lança finalement Ayla  
- Attends me dis pas que tu comptes y participer c'est dangereux, rétorqua Max avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix  
- Bien sûr que si je vais m'y inscrire, ce n'est pas plus dangereux que d'affronter Voldemort et puis c'est un défi qui à son charme, tu ne vas pas y participer toi ? demanda t'elle à Max.  
- Ben si tu y participes je m'inquiéterais pour toi, donc je préfère prendre ta place car tu es une casse cou, rigola t'il  
- Qui te dis que tu seras choisis, la coupe de feu à du goût, la dernière fois elle a choisie Diggory je te le rappelle, lança t'elle avec sarcasme.  
- Ne me parle pas de ce bellâtre qui a eut de la chance de finir vivant, pesta Max  
- Hum hum, fit Hermione en s'éclaircissant la voix  
- Quoi ? demanda Ayla avec un petit sourire aux lèvres  
- Vous oubliez qu'il y a trois autres maisons à Poudlard, de même que des élèves compétant dans les autres écoles, vous êtes loin d'avoir gagnés d'avance  
- Oh je t'en prie, on est les plus d… et attends un peu, tu veux y participer aussi ?  
- Non ce genre de manifestation n'est pas mon truc, je préfère regarder, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
- Bon alors c'est bien ce que je disais le choix se fera entre Maxou et moi et comme je suis la meilleure je vais forcement être choisi.  
- Irais tu jusqu'à engagé un pari ? proposa Max avec un large sourire  
- Tout à fait, le gagnant aura le droit de demander n'importe quoi au perdant ça te convient, répondit Ayla en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Ca marche  
- De vrais gamins… soupira Hermione  
- Dis moi Hermione, les autres écoles qu'est ce qu'elles ont de spéciales comparé à Poudlard ? demanda Max  
- Enfin une question intéressante dit elle en rigolant. Durmstrang est surtout connu pour son enseignement de la magie noire et des techniques peu conventionnelles, Beauxbâtons possède d'excellents duellistes, les élèves de Salem possèdent une très bonne polyvalence et sont spécialisés dans la puissance de leurs sortilèges quand à Philae ils possèdent un don tout particulier pour les enchantements et les sortilèges d'illusion et de défense.  
- On a déjà vu à l'œuvre deux des quatre écoles et ils n'étaient pas si doués que ça leurs élèves sauf peut être Krum qui se débrouillait pas si mal lança Ayla  
- On verra bien fit Max en se levant  
- Où est ce que tu vas ? demanda Ayla  
- M'entraîner bien sûr il n'est pas question que je perde ce pari rétorqua t'il en souriant.  
- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre de l'avance sur moi tu rêves Lewis, pesta Ayla en se levant à sont tour.

Ils sortirent en courant de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement qu'utilisait Harry l'année précédente. Hermione sourit en les voyant faire puis regarda Caroline qui avait regardée la scène en rigolant.

- Tu sais Caroline, je crois que de vous trois c'est toi la plus mûre, dit Hermione en rigolant

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se tournait et retournait sur son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Ses cauchemars le hantaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux et cela l'épuisait davantage que s'il restait éveillé. Il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, la ville des lumières était vraiment magnifique vue de sa chambre. Il resta quelques instants à admirer la vue puis se retourna, il vit sa valise rangée dans un coin de sa chambre et eut une idée. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et se saisit de son balai, il avait appris à voler sur le comète 260 de Léa et il avait réussit à le maîtriser au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Voler, il avait ça dans le sang, il se saisit de son éclair de feu tout neuf et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un vent très doux d'été si engouffra, il grimpa sur son balai et s'envola. Il prit de la vitesse et grimpa en altitude, il n'avait jamais eut une aussi belle vue que maintenant. De là haut, la ville resplendissait de toute part et le silence qu'il y avait à cette altitude lui permettait de savourer complètement ce spectacle.

Il fit quelques cercles et sourit en voyant la Tour Eiffel. Il se trouvait à peu près à la même auteur qu'elle et soudain il descendit en piquet à très grande vitesse en la longeant à la verticale. Le plaisir qu'il éprouva alors était inimaginable, toutes ses mauvaises pensées s'étaient évanouies. Il décida de faire quelque chose de plus risqué et dévia sa trajectoire dans la tour elle-même. Il fit preuve d'une extrême dextérité pour esquivé toute la structure métallique tout en continuant sa descente. Il remonta au dernier moment et remonta en chandelle il donna toute la puissance de son balai et se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers l'arc de triomphe et passa dessous avec amusement. La capitale française était devenue un vrai terrain de jeu, il continua à s'amuser auprès des différents monuments de la capitale, passa à toute vitesse sous les ponts de la scène, tourna en cercle autour de la pyramide du Louvre à grande vitesse puis fit la même chose autour de l'obélisque de la concorde. Il s'aventura un peu plus loin et s'arrêta en découvrant le château de Versailles. Il était stupéfait par tant de beauté et resta plus d'une heure à le contempler avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, satisfait de sa soirée qu'il comptait bien refaire chaque soir jusqu'à son départ pour Beauxbâtons. Il ne se préoccupa pas des Moldus qui auraient pu le voir, de toute façon il fallait bien donné du travail au ministère.

La semaine passa très vite et Harry se leva très tôt le jour de la rentrée. Il se prépara puis pris sa valise pour aller à l'endroit convenu. Il passa sous l'arc de triomphe avec un petit sourire, se souvenant de ses escapades nocturnes et se retrouva dans un couloir assez large. Il arriva enfin dans le hall de l'aérogare et regarda autour de lui. Des agences de voyages, des commerçants, des guides touristiques, une douane, rien en cela d'étonnant comparé aux Moldus. Là où se trouvait la différence, c'est au niveau des voyageurs, habillés dans leurs tenues traditionnelles de leurs pays. On pouvait voir ainsi les exomides grecques, les capes en fourrures des sorciers venant du Nord ou encore les Asiatiques avec leurs kimonos. Les commerçants vendaient toutes sortes de nourritures et de souvenirs français. Pour ces derniers, cela pouvait aller de la simple carte postale animée en passant par les coqs vivants bleu, blanc, rouge qui chantaient la Marseillaise pour finir par des balais en forme de Tour Eiffel.

Il s'avança et vit un panneau d'affichage venir à lui, il regarda les différentes indications. Il y avait les endroits pour les départs et arrivés en transplanage, de même que pour les portoloins touristiques, les différents accès aux gares, aéroports et métros Moldus, les aires de décollages pour les balais et enfin les différents carrosses de transports pour les voyages de groupes. Il vit alors la destination Beauxbatons après qu'il est indiqué son choix avec sa baguette sur un carrosse. Il selectionna Beauxbâtons et une main sortit du panneau et lui prit la main en le tirant doucement et le guida à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à lui indiqués d'un signe de la main la direction à prendre et il afficha « bon voyage » avant de s'en aller sauter sur un passager qui venait d'arriver. Harry monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans une sorte de hangar où de nombreux jeunes étaient en train d'embarquer dans un carrosse frappés des armoiries de l'école. Il donna son billet au contrôleur et monta à son tour dans le carrosse.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que l'intérieur avait été entièrement aménagé et agrandit. Il s'avança un peu et vit que la grandeur du rez-de-chaussée était aussi longue qu'un grand wagon de train et aussi large qu'une remorque des longs camions moldus. C'était pourtant complet, il se retourna et vit un ascenseur qu'il actionna, et, après avoir fait deux étages il trouva enfin une place où il s'installa. Le carrosse s'éleva dans les airs à ce moment puis tout d'un coup subit une grosse accélération. Harry regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la ville était déjà bien petite, il soupira et s'installa la tête collée contre la vitre. Pour son plus grand plaisir, personne ne le dérangea durant le trajet qui dura quand même plus de trois heures. Il était en train de somnoler quand la carrosse amorça sa descente il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le terrain était assez vallonné mais pas assez pour que ce soit un paysage montagneux. Le carrosse s'engouffra dans une forêt et atterrit mais le voyage ne fut pas terminé pour autant. Il fallut encore vingt minutes pour qu'il se stabilise enfin.

Il laissa la plupart des personnes sortirent et les suivit. Il tourna la tête et fut soufflé par la beauté de ce qui allait être son école. Un gigantesque parc trônait au beau milieu de la forêt, il y avait une rivière qui s'écoulait en plein milieu, elle était acheminée via une petite cascade qui était ornée de statues antiques et de pictogrammes gravés dans la pierre. Un lac s'était formé en dessous et la rivière continuait à s'écouler pour disparaître dans la forêt. Autre élément caractéristique du parc, sa végétation, des arbres étaient disséminés à quelques endroits pour couper la monotonie de l'herbe bien verte. Des parterres de fleurs de toutes sortes étaient aussi présents à divers endroits. Sur le large chemin de gravier blanc menant à l'école et longés par des arbres de moyennes tailles se trouvait un pont en bois qui permettait de traverser la rivière pour arriver sur une grande fontaine se trouvant au milieu de l'herbe. Elle était en marbre blanc et en son centre trônait une grande sculpture basée sur plusieurs niveaux. Tout en bas il y avait les deux baguettes croisées lançants des étoiles, blason de l'école, gravé dans la roche. A ses côtés cinq animaux, gravés eux aussi dans le bloc de marbre, faisaient le tour de la fontaine. Il y avait un cheval ailé, un phénix, un serpent, un loup et un dragon marin. Au dessus d'eux se trouvait une plateforme qui supportait cinq sorciers tournés vers le centre de la fontaine, leurs baguettes jointes laissant couler plusieurs jets d'eaux.

Deux escaliers de la même composition que la fontaine se rejoignaient pour donner accès à la cour du château. Le château possédait une entrée principale en son centre et d'autres entrées sur les ailes. En tout cinq portes donnaient accès au château qui était en forme de C. Le style du château était inspiré de la renaissance et était une œuvre éblouissante. On pouvait distingués au moins deux étages sans prendre en compte les cinq différentes tours. Deux rondes sur chaque aile et une, plus carré qui ressemblant à un pavillon au dessus de l'entrée principale. Les murs du château étaient aussi blancs que la fontaine à l'extérieur, les fenêtres étaient toutes en hauteur. Le toit recouvert d'ardoises bleu nuit rendait le tout d'une beauté grandiose.

Harry entra dans le château et en vit juste assez pour dire que l'intérieur valait l'extérieur, les couleurs dominantes étaient le bleu caractéristique de Beauxbâtons et le blanc, les plafond n'étaient pas trop chargés en lustres, des statues antiques trônaient dans le croisement des grands couloirs, les murs n'étaient recouverts de tapisseries représentant de grand sorcier comme Merlin qu'en de rares endroits. Il aperçu Nathan Alwin devant lui et ralenti le pas pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Il arriva finalement dans la grande salle où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà là et fut prié de patienter jusqu'à la répartition. Mrs Maxime arriva et tous les élèves qui étaient assis se levèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagne sa place et tout le monde put s'asseoir à l'acception des premières années et de Harry.

Les élèves le regardèrent avec étonnement mais ce dernier garda son visage impassible ses yeux fixés droit devant. Ces derniers, associés à sa cape du bleu pervenche de l'école lui donnèrent un aspect tellement glacial qu'il fit frissonné plusieurs élèves.

- Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons pour cette nouvelle année, je souhaite la bienvenue aux anciens élèves comme à ceux qui nous rejoignent. Pour ces derniers sachez qu'un règlement de l'école vous sera remis par vos camarades en rentrant dans vos dortoirs. Il est à connaître obligatoire et les infractions à celui-ci seront très sévèrement punis. Avant de déjeuner nous allons vous répartir dans les différentes maisons. Chaque maison possède ses propres règles, ses propres aménagements et ses propres devoirs. Sachez que chaque maison est jugée en fonction de vos réussites et de vos échecs et qu'une seule d'entre elle recevra les mérites à la fin de l'année. Nous accueillons cette année un élève nous venant d'Aurigny et entrera en septième année, Will Alwin si vous voulez bien vous avancez, s'exclama de toute sa prestance Mrs Maxime.

Il s'avança toujours le regard fixé droit devant lui et s'arrêta à quelque mètre d'une sculpture trônant devant la table des professeurs. Elle représentant une femme, portant une robe frappée du sceau de l'école, entourée des animaux représentés sur la fontaine à l'extérieur.

- Cette sculpture est une création divine créée par un représentant de chacune des cinq grandes mythologies et chacun représentée par un animal. Pégase représentant la mythologie Grecque, le phénix la mythologie Egyptienne, le fenrir la mythologie Nordique, le serpent la mythologie Aztèque et enfin le dragon marin la mythologie japonaise. Chacun de ses Dieux avait un idéal et un seul d'entre eux te choisira pour tes valeurs morales. Touchez le blason de l'école et reculez vous d'une pas.

Il s'exécuta et attendit quelques secondes avant de voir qu'un des animaux bougeait et se dirigeait vers lui. Le fenrir lui sauta dessus et Harry ne bougea même pas pour se protéger ce qui surpris tout le monde et surtout les anciens élèves qui savaient que le premier à faire le test étaient toujours impressionnés qu'un animal lui saute dessus. Le fenrir disparut en traversant son corps laissant apparaître sur sa robe de sorcier, l'emblème du fenrir qui semblait vivant à travers le tissu. Des applaudissements retentirent alors qu'une des cinq tables se levait. Il se dirigea vers elle l'expression fermée sur son visage et s'assit en attendant la fin de la cérémonie.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une adaptation difficile

**Chapitre 5 : Une adaptation difficile.**

Harry observa d'un air absent les premières années se faire répartir dans les différentes maisons. Il reprit ses esprits quand il vit que Nathan Alwin, qui paraissait autant joyeux qu'anxieux, venait d'être envoyé dans la maison représentée par le phénix. Enfin les deux derniers élèves furent répartis et la statue disparue quand Mrs Maxime pointa sa baguette dessus. Des assiettes ailés apparurent alors et allèrent servir les élèves qui les appelés avec leur baguette. Harry put voir à quel point la discipline de Beauxbâtons était strict car une fois servi, plus aucun élève ne parla. Le fait que personne ne puisse lui parler l'arrangeait au plus au point car il ne serait pas obligé de répondre. Le repas finit, tous les élèves d'une table se levèrent et sortirent alors qu'une autre table se lever. La table d'Harry fut la troisième à sortir et il suivit les deux élèves qui les guidés.

Ils ressemblaient à deux ours tellement ils avaient un grand gabarie et leurs insignes à côté l'emblème du fenrir laissés supposer qu'ils devaient être les responsables de leur maison. Une fois arrivés dans le donjon sud de l'aile ouest, ils donnèrent un mot de passe et entrèrent en file indienne à travers la porte menant à leur salle commune. Cette dernière était élégamment décorée, des statues de glace ornées la pièce sans être encombrantes. Les couleurs bleu ciel et grise étaient omniprésentes laissant une atmosphère très nordique, impression confirmé par les dalles sur le sol ressemblant à de la glace et aux stalactites de toutes tailles sur le plafond. Malgré l'ambiance très froide, il régnait étrangement une douce chaleur émise par la présence de deux cheminés qui se faisaient face. Les nouveaux élèves dont Harry, durent attendre dans la salle commune que les autres élèves regagnent leur dortoir avant de se voir remettre les instructions par les deux élèves de septième année.

- Vous devez savoir quelques points essentiels qui sont en vigueur spécialement dans notre maison. Tout d'abord sachez qu'on n'accepte pas les fillettes qui ne savent pas se défendre, si vous avez été choisi par le fenrir, vous devez être comme lui. L'indépendance, la force et l'intelligence sont nos points forts. Les duels au sein de la salle commune sont autorisés mais réglementés, vous devrez vous battre qu'en présence d'un second et le faire dans une salle prévue à cet effet. Nous sommes les deux préfets de maison, Tom surnommé Thor est en charge de tous les élèves en dessous de la cinquième année quand à moi il faudra me nommé Odin, je suis en charge de tous les autres. Les règles sont les suivantes, les préfets sont les chefs de la meute en quelques sortes, ils se servent en premier pour chaque repas, ils ont une chasse gardé pour les filles, ils sont les plus populaires et les autres s'effacent à côté d'eux et enfin vous leur devait une obéissance sans faille annonça le grand blond avec un rictus malsain.  
- Autre chose, nous accordons des privilèges et droits à qui nous voulons et nous ne vous devons aucune explication. Si vous avez des requêtes à fournir nous avons une corbeille spécifique à cet usage, en aucun cas vous nous dérangerez si ce n'est pour nous remettre des ordres de notre directrice. A la fin de la semaine aura lieu les tests pour la formation de l'équipe de Quiddich dont nous désignerons ceux qui peuvent être ou non volontaire. En ce qui concerne les CRIMES qui auront lieux à Poudlard, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer, poursuivit son copain en lançant un regard de travers à Harry. Mrs Maxime ne prendra que deux élèves de chaque maison pour se rendre chez les Anglais. Ces élèves seront Odin et moi et ce n'est pas discutable. Maintenant si vous avez des questions…  
- Moi j'en ai une, comment sont désignés les préfets et pour combien de temps, le coupa Harry  
- Ton nom ? tonna le dénommé Thor  
- Will Alwin, répondit Harry froidement, le visage toujours de glace  
- Tu apprendras Alwin, à ne pas nous couper la parole ça pourrait te coûter cher même si tu n'es là que pour une année. Maintenant pour satisfaire ta curiosité, chaque maison à sa méthode pour désigner les préfets. Notre maison a pour tradition de désigner ses préfets et leurs adjoints par une seule méthode l'épreuve de force, en d'autres termes les plus forts sont au pouvoir. Nous n'avons pas eut de préfet en chef depuis une centaine d'année car tout prétendant a été tué. On ne devient préfet en chef qu'après une confrontation avec un fenrir sans baguette et seuls les préfets peuvent essayer. On ne peut désigner qu'un seul préfet en chef qui, s'il est en place, désigne ses adjoints, c'est-à-dire les préfets et établit les règles de la maison.  
- Ca me rassure, ça m'ennuyé que des crétins comme vous ne soient pas délogeables, fit Harry avec un rictus  
- Pauvre minable tu crois vraiment qu'un minable petite arriviste comme toi pourra nous battre ? déclara Odin en rigolant  
- Tout à fait et si vous me montriez le chemin de la salle de duel je vous le prouverais sur-le-champ, répondit Harry en lui jetant un regard glacial.  
- Eh bien soit si tu veux de retrouver à l'infirmerie dès ton premier jour c'est ton choix, vous les demie portions vous allez dans vos dortoirs sans bruits, ordonna Thor  
- Thor, tu l'écrases où c'est moi qui le fait ?  
- Je m'en charge, tu seras mon second quand à lui je ne sais pas qui se portera volontaire pour assister à ta désillusion, ricana t'il  
- Moi je le ferais, retentit une voix féminine derrière eux

Une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux lisses lui arrivant aux épaules et deux magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire d'une grande douceur, descendit les escaliers à ce moment là. Dans sa tenue réglementaire elle était vraiment très belle et même l'atmosphère glacée de la salle semblait être chaleureuse en sa présence.

- Freyia, ma belle, tu ne vas tout de même risquer de te retrouver couverte de son sang souillé fit Thor  
- Déjà je ne suis pas « ta belle » comme tu me nommes, et ensuite je ne voudrais rater pour rien au monde la défaite humiliante que vous allez connaître, répondit elle sèchement.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu prends sa défense, c'est un minable, dois-je te rappeler que tu m'appartiens, rugit il  
- Tu sais quoi, je suis tellement sûre de votre défaite que je suis prête à sortir avec le gagnant de ce duel, lança t'elle avec un sourire mauvais  
- Ca marche, je ne pensais pas que la soirée serait aussi bonne, je vais écraser un abruti et me taper enfin l'inaccessible Freyia, dit il en montant des escaliers opposés à ceux du dortoirs après les avoir fait apparaître en touchant une série de pierre sur le mur.

Les deux préfets montèrent, suivit de la jeune fille et d'Harry. Arrivés devant la salle, elle s'arrêta pour que Harry arrive à sa hauteur et lui murmura « Ne te retiens pas » avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry la regarda d'un œil interrogateur puis entra dans la salle derrière elle. La salle était assez spacieuse et une estrade trôné en plein milieu. Harry retira sa cape et la posa sur une chaise et alla se placer en face de son adversaire qui l'attendait déjà.

- Baguette levée, trois, deux, un, allez y, cria Odin  
- « Glaciare », lança Thor en provoquant un souffle de glace puissant

Harry pointa sa baguette devant lui et sourit, il produisit un jet de flamme sans qui fit le protégea sans mal de l'attaque.

- Je vois que tu es plus doué que je ne le pensais, tu maîtrises l'«Incendiare », remarqua Thor  
- Pauvre idiot, ce n'était pas « Incendiare » mais « Incendio »  
- Aucun sortilège mineur ne peux contrer un sortilège moyen, rugit il  
- Un même sortilège peut varié de puissance en fonction du sorcier qui l'invoque, récita Harry  
- Ne te prends pas pour plus fort que moi, je vais te montrer ma spécialité et cette fois tu ne pourra pas y échapper « Martus Fulmen » lança t'il.

Un grand coup de tonnerre retentit et un grand éclair jaillit de sa baguette et fonça sur Harry à grande vitesse.

- « Eclaria » murmura Harry avant qu'un seconde coup de tonnerre ne retentisse.

Les deux éclairs s'entrechoquèrent et l'estrade explosa au lieu d'impact. Au croisement des deux sorts se formé une sorte de sphère remplie d'énergie électrique qui émettait un terrible bruit, comme un transformateur qui se chargerait. La sphère se dirigea vers Harry pendant quelques instants puis se stabilisa quand ce dernier augmenta le puissance de son sort.

- C'est un très beau sort que tu as là mais il n'est pas assez efficace et je vais te le prouver fit Harry avant d'augmenter encore la puissance de son sort.

La sphère revint au centre des deux adversaires sous le regard paniqué de Tom qui essayé de reprendre le dessus en vain. Il était d'autant moins rassuré que sa baguette, qui formait un marteau avec son sortilège électrique, commençait à vibrer intensément.

- On se sera bien amusé, malheureusement tu ne fais pas le poids, dit Harry en augmentant encore la force de son sortilège.

Dire que Tom était paniqué était peu dire car malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à repousser le sort et des gouttelettes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage. Harry l'observa avec un sourire mauvais et intensifia de nouveau le sort et quand ce nouveau regain de puissance atteignit la sphère celle-ci explosa, projetant Tom contre le mur du fond. Harry recula sous l'effet du souffle que l'explosion avait crée et le dénommé Odin se cogna la tête contre une fenêtre ce qui eut pour effet de la briser, laissant les traces du verre sur son visage. Harry redescendit de l'estrade en sautant avec légèreté et sortit sous les yeux ravis de Freyia qui le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune alors que des élèves s'étaient rejoints pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit au dessus de leur tête. Freyia les rassura et les invita à regagner leurs dortoirs.

- Je savais que tu réussirais à les battre, ce que disais Léa sur toi était vrai, tu es exceptionnel, déclara t'elle une fois qu'ils furent seuls.  
- Tu… tu as connu Léa ? demanda t'il qui laissa apparaître une expression de surprise derrière son visage frigide.  
- Bien sûr, elle était ma petite sœur à Beauxbâtons, son décès m'a beaucoup fait de mal mais je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas aimée que je sois malheureuse.  
- Elle était dans la maison Fenrir ?  
- Non elle était dans celle de Pégase mais sa mère était une amie de la mienne donc on s'est connue toute petite. En tout cas, elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur toi Will, j'aurais aimé te parler quand je t'ai vu à son enterrement mais tu as disparu après la cérémonie.  
- …  
- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? mon image en prends un coup, fit elle en rigolant.  
- Je suis désolé…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente que tu fasses partie de notre maison, Monsieur le préfet. Tu sais qu'il va falloir te trouver un titre c'est la coutume ici. C'est Léa qui m'a trouvé le mien, lança t'elle avec fierté.  
- Donc Freyia n'est pas ton vrai nom, comment tu t'appelles ?  
- C'est un secret, c'est la tradition de s'appeler par nos pseudonymes, ça renforce la cohésion de groupe. Si tu veux je peux t'en trouvais un. Pourquoi pas Heidrun ?  
- Euh tu sais, ce ne sera pas utile étant donné que je compte participer aux CRIMES, je serais à Poudlard cette année.  
- Oui, je savais que tu voulais y participer. Je comptais m'y inscrire moi aussi mais le règlement l'interdit, répondit songeuse.  
- Si je deviens préfet en chef tu pourras n'est ce pas ? demanda t'il sans dureté cette fois  
- Oui je pense mais…  
- Alors tu y participeras. L'épreuve consiste à me présenter devant un fenrir sans baguette c'est ça ?  
- Oui et ramener une preuve que tu l'as bien rencontré.  
- Où je peux en trouver ?  
- Dans la forêt, au nord de Beauxbatons.  
- Merci, dit il simplement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.  
- Attends Will j'ai quelque chose pour toi, attends moi deux minutes.

Elle partit dans son dortoir et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard en souriant.

- Je voulais te donner ça, pour que ça te porte bonheur, c'est un bracelet de la chance, c'est Léa qui me l'avait donné. Tu peux le porter au poignet comme au bras suivant ce que tu fais comme activité, lui raconta t'elle  
- Mais si Léa te l'a offert je…  
- Il te sera plus utile qu'à moi et je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Léa répondit il en lui mettant le bracelet noir entouré de motif bleue ciel.

Il s'adapta à la morphologie d'Harry et se mit à son bras comme un brassard.

- Merci…  
- Je t'en prie, fais attention dans la forêt. Et ne t'en fais pas quand tu seras revenu je t'aurais trouvé un titre, répondit elle en lui souriant

Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais se laissa aller à lui offrir un visage amical avant de reprendre son air glacial et de sortir de la salle commune. Il sortit du château et revint huit heures plus tard, les vêtements couverts de terre, fatigué mais ravis. Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, il avait étrangement bien accueillis par la meute qui lui avait confié un de leur jeune pour l'accompagner le temps de prouver qu'il avait bien passé le test. Il arriva en pleine nuit et vit avec un petit sourire que Freyia l'avait attendu dans la salle commune, elle était allongée sur le canapé et s'était endormi. Il fit apparaître une couverture et la recouvrit avant de s'installer sur un fauteuil avec le petit fenrir qui dormait bien au chaud sous sa cape et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard. Il fut réveillé à l'aube par les léchouilles du fenrir sur son visage, signe qu'il devait avoir faim. Encore ensommeillé il fit apparaître un biberon que le fenrir engloutit rapidement. Harry leva la tête en se sentant observer et vit Freyia lui sourire.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé ? demanda t'il  
- Assez pour voir que tu n'es pas si inhumain que tu laisses paraître. Tu n'as pas eut trop de mal avec les fenrirs ? lança t'elle en allant caressant le petit.  
- Aucun problème, fit il en haussant les épaules  
- Tu n'es pas banal Will Alwin tu sais… En tout cas te voilà le préfet en chef de notre maison. Notre maison t'a reconnue comme telle, félicitation, dit elle en lui montrant que son emblème était marqué des lettres P et C.

Il regarda son badge quelques instants puis laissa courir le fenrir qui avait finit son repas avant de se lever.

- Et te voilà préfète félicitation, annonça t'il en se rendant dans son dortoir.  
- Quoi ? scanda t'elle d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne le voulait.  
- Oh c'est bien sûr à plusieurs conditions, la première oublie Heidrun et la deuxième que tu m'aides à dépoussiérer le règlement ça te convient ?  
- Ca marche, fit t'elle enthousiaste

Harry tendit sa baguette vers elle et un petit P se dessina sur son emblème ce qui la fit sourire.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, dit il sur un tonmoins durque celui qu'il utilisé avec les autres.

Il alla prendre sa douche et se changea rapidement avant de redescendre. Il vit que la salle commune était pleine de monde.

- Nous sommes là maintenant nous pouvons allés manger alors qu'est ce que vous attendez bande d'abrutis, pesta Tom  
- Je crois qu'ils attendent le préfet en chef, répondit Freyia en voyant Harry arrivé.

Harry arriva avec le fenrir dans les bras et passa devant les anciens préfets en les regardant froidement

- Il va s'en dire que vous n'êtes plus préfet, en fait vous n'avez plus aucun ordre à donner maintenant. A partir de maintenant tout le monde ira manger quand il aura faim, les filles sortiront avec qui elles veulent et chacun sera libre de s'exprimer. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose que vous me foutiez la paix. Si vous avez un problème parlez en aux préfets que j'aurais désigné lança Harry avec un ton tellement froid qu'il fit frissonner nombre de personnes présentes. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? ajouta t'il en se tournant vers Freyia  
- Les évènements sportif et de sorcellerie, lui murmura t'elle en souriant  
- Exact tous les élèves pourront postulés pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddich et les septième année pourront postulés pour les deux places à pourvoir pour les CRIMES… tous les septième année excepté bien sûr Thor et Odin, lança t'il avec un regard noir aux anciens préfets qui les rendit craintif plus qu'en colère.

Harry alla s'en aller quand Freyia s'accrocha à son bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de sortir. Une fois la porte franchit elle se détacha de lui et éclata de rire.

- Excuse moi mais c'était trop tentant, Thor croit que je lui appartiens depuis notre première année et assommé tous les garçons qui me tournaient autour, maintenant il fait moins son malin, fit elle devant son regard interrogateur.

Harry alla relâcher le fenrir qui retourna joyeusement vers ses parents après ses petites vacances. Une fois dans la grande salle il s'assit et tous les élèves de la table en firent autant ce qu'il l'exaspéra, il commença à regretter sa prise de pouvoir. Madame Maxime le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Il n'a pas mit longtemps à s'imposer, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il devienne le champion de Beauxbâtons, pensa t'elle

Harry fut appelé pour distribuer les emplois du temps, ce qu'il fit en en déléguant une partie à Freyia. Le repas se termina rapidement et Mrs Maxime, de sa grandeur impressionnante, se leva en s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Avant que vous ne vous rendiez à vos cours j'ai une annonce à vous faire, les tests de sélection pour les CRIMES se feront tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. La liste des participants devra m'être remise avant ce soir par les responsables de chaque maison. Vous serez jugez dans les domaines afin que les dix meilleurs d'entre vous soient sélectionnés pour aller à Poudlard. Je souhaite vous bonne chance à tous.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Héro du Nord

**Chapitre 6 : Le Héro du Nord.**

- Will attends moi, lança Freyia, haletante, en courant vers lui  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répondit il avec froideur  
- Juste t'accompagner à notre salle de transformation, étant donné que tu es nouveau je suppose que tu n'as pas pu encore te familiariser avec notre école, fit elle en haussant les épaules  
- Aile ouest, deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite, dicta t'il  
- Je vois que notre cher héro n'a pas perdu de temps, dit elle en souriant  
- Héro ?  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ?  
- Au courant de quoi ?  
- Tu vis vraiment dans ton petit monde toi. Enfin… soupira t'elle. Sache que ton coup d'état a eut des répercutions, tous les élèves y compris les autres maison t'appelle le Héro du Nord.  
- Je ne suis pas un héro, pesta t'il  
- Faudra t'y faire monsieur le modeste, au fait je t'ai trouvé un surnom, déclara t'elle réjouit  
- Oh pitié, soupira t'il  
- Non mais tu verras celui là tu l'aimeras, j'ai décidé de te baptiser Loki. Je trouve que ça te va très bien qu'en penses tu ?  
- …  
- Will ? Tu ne vas pas bouder juste pour un surnom… rétorqua t'elle  
- Ce n'est pas ça, ce surnom j'ai l'impression qu'il m'est familier…  
- Tu veux dire, d'avant ton amnésie ?  
- …  
- Tu peux me parler tu sais, on est ami maintenant, le poussa t'elle  
- Non mais tu veux rire, je te tolère mais viens pas t'imaginer que nous sommes amis, je n'ai besoin de personne tu as compris, tonna t'il avec de la haine dans ses yeux.

Cela toucha Freyia qui ravala un sanglot et partit les larmes aux yeux en courant. Harry n'en tint pas compte et n'éprouva aucun remord il se contenta de se diriger vers la salle de transformation.

A Poudlard, la rentrée s'était passée dans une décontraction palpable, l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort avait rendu à l'école son caractère enchanteur. Les élèves parlaient de leurs vacances et de tous les voyages qu'ils avaient fait, maintenant que leur famille se sentait en sécurité. Seules quelques Serpentards et Hermione ne partageaient pas cette euphorie. Lors de la cérémonie Ayla avait incendiée un première année qui allait s'asseoir à la place qu'avait occupé Harry l'année d'avant et se contenta de manger en silence en accordant quelques regards à Max qui éprouvait le même sentiment de vide. Hermione, qui avait été nommée préfète en chef avec Max, fixait cette place en ne participant pas aux conversations.

L'annonce officielle de Dumbledore sur les CRIMES avait provoqué une vague d'excitation auprès des élèves surtout pour ceux qui avaient déjà assistés au tournoi des trois sorciers. Le prestige de cette nouvelle compétition était sans équivalent et beaucoup s'imaginaient déjà triompher dans les différentes épreuves. Dumbledore avait décidé que la compétition serait ouverte à tous les septièmes années. Enfin en rentrant dans leurs chambres de préfets en chef, Hermione et Max créèrent des passages vers la salle des Ombres afin de pouvoir se voir quand ils le souhaitent et rester disponibles pour leurs rôles de préfets en chef. Hermione s'était posée des questions sur la possibilité de faire ses modifications n'étant pas le gardien du secret mais ils tentèrent finalement le coup avec succès. Malheureusement cela ne leur apporta pas la preuve que leur ami était toujours en vie.

Hermione et Max allèrent faire leur tour règlementaire dans les salles communes de leur maison pour voir si tout se déroulait bien. Etonnement la salle des Serpentard fut la plus calme malgré le retour de ceux qu'ils avaient combattus dans le château du diable. Ces derniers se révélaient être discret et assez craintif, la quasi-totalité des Serpentard étant maintenant derrière Ayla et Max. L'ambiance était plus saine que jamais dans la maison de Salazar. Hermione quand à elle découvrit ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis les vacances. Le groupe de Ron avait prit l'ascendant sur les autres et était adulé part les autres élèves qui les admiraient pour des exploits fictifs dont personne n'osait douté de la véracité.

Ron avait décidé de faire passé des tests d'aptitudes afin de sélectionner d'autres membres dans son groupe afin de faire pencher la balance chez les chasseurs d'Ombres. Hermione exaspérée par une telle immaturité venant des membres de sa maison, les envoya tous au lit sous peine des pires punitions. Elle alla ensuite se coucher dans la chambre de Harry en prenant une nouvelle fois une potion pour ne pas rêver. Depuis son fameux cauchemar elle ne cessait de voir Harry souffrir dans ses songes et son incapacité à pouvoir l'aider la rendait folle, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidée de boire cette potion tous les soirs.

Les cours commencèrent le lendemain matin dans la plus pur tradition Poudlardienne, allant des élèves somnolant maladroits aux professeurs grincheux de voir la tranquillité de leurs vacances prendre fin.

A Beuxbatons, les cours passèrent à une vitesse folle et personne n'avait osé approcher Harry de la journée. Freyia lui jeta quelques regards d'incompréhension pendant les cours mais celui-ci se contenta de suivre les cours avec attention et de satisfaire ses professeurs en montrant sa grande maîtrise. Quand il arriva pour manger, il vit que tous les élèves de sa maison l'avaient attendus et s'assirent seulement après lui ce qui l'exaspéra. Il décida de manger vite afin de pouvoir profiter de la bibliothèque. Celle-ci ne fermait qu'à 22h ce qui lui laissait le temps d'en profiter pour être au calme et compléter ses connaissances. Il sortit de table le premier sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves et se dirigea à pas rapide dans les couloirs. Arrivé à la bibliothèque il posa ses affaires et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir étudier.

Il avait des aptitudes dans toutes les matières mais celle dans laquelle il excellait était l'art du combat, cette matière consistait à apprendre à se défendre des créatures magiques et sorciers qui pourraient les menacer. Il avait un don pour cette matière, en plus des sorts qu'ils connaissaient par les livres, il pratiquait des sorts inconnus comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il devrait peut être creuser ce fait pour en découvrir son passé, mais pour le moment une autre chose l'intriguait. Loki, à l'écoute de ce nom de la nostalgie l'envahissait. Il savait que ce nom était le nom d'un dieu de la mythologie nordique qui donna naissance à Fenrir. Les Fenrirs sont des créatures avec qui il entretient un lien particulier, presque fraternel et ce naturellement. Il avait maintenant deux choses sur lesquelles se renseigner, les élèves ayant montrés des aptitudes particulière en sortilège de combat et les Fenrirs et leurs liens avec les sorciers.

Il commença ses recherches sur ses derniers et demanda au bibliothécaire, un gobelin assez grincheux, de lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin. Arrivé au bout de plusieurs heures de travail il ne découvrit pas grand-chose qu'il ne connaissait déjà. Les seuls éléments intéressants furent les suivant. Les Fenrirs et les humains ont toujours eut des relations conflictuelles et il est grandement conseillé aux sorciers de les éviter autant que possible. Ils sont totalement neutre dans les conflits entre sorciers ce qui n'est pas le cas de leur cousins, les Managarms qui eux iront du côtés des loups garous. Dans une légende plus obscure les Fenrirs furent l'un des fléaux qui détruisit les civilisations antiques. Ce qui paraissait le plus étrange et que chacune des créatures représentant Beauxbatons avaient été responsable d'un des cinq fléau.

Ainsi Pégase battit de ses ailes puissantes sans interruption pendant mille heures, en planant au dessus de la méditerranée et créa de gigantesques vagues de plusieurs kilomètres de haut qui engloutit la civilisation Atlante. Le phénix, de ses ailes incandescentes, carbonisa tout ce qui fut autrefois la grande civilisation Egyptienne. Des meutes de Fenrirs arrivèrent dans la très ancienne forêt de Brocéliande et détruisit la quasi-totalité de toute l'illustre communauté des sorciers ainsi que tous les moldus sans que ces derniers ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

On dit le blizzard frappa ses terres en plein été et que les Fenrirs anéantissaient ce qui ne mourraient pas de froid. Il ne resta qu'un seul survivant, Merlin lui-même. Les Aztèques quand à eux, furent décimés par Quetzacoalt, le dieu serpent Aztèque qui fit s'abattre la foudre et des pluies diluviennes sur leur terre. Enfin Ryujin, le dragon des mers japonais, détruisit la civilisation Lémurienne de la même manière que pégase, on dit que la destruction de ce continent donna naissance aux îles du pacifiques, mais tout le peuple Lémurien fut annihilé.

Harry se demande ce que les Dieux pouvaient bien reprochés à ces civilisations avancées mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par le gobelin qui commençait à lui jetait des livres en lui affirmant que la bibliothèque fermée. Il rentra alors dans son dortoir non sans avoir lancer un regard glacial au gobelin ce qui dissuada ce dernier de lui lancer un autre livre. Il parcourut les couloirs en se demandant si la statue de Beauxbatons servant à la répartition avait un lien avec cette légende. Il réfléchit tout au long du chemin, il arriva enfin devant la porte de son dortoir. La vue du fenrir en tableau lui rappela qu'il avait complètement dérivé sur ce qu'il cherchait vraiment, ses origines. Il donna le mot de passe et entra, il trouva Freiya assise sur une chaise en feuilletant un livre. Il l'ignora et monta dans sa chambre de préfet en chef quand elle l'interpella.

- Loki, je peux te parler… s'il te plait, insista t'elle en voyant qu'il continuait son chemin.

Harry soupira bruyamment avant de se retourner en la regardant avec froideur.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. Je n'aurais pas dût te pousser à te confier à moi, chacun à ses secrets, j'aurais dû le respecter, dit elle mal à l'aise.  
- …  
- Dis quelque chose je t'en prie  
- Tes excuses sont accepter à une condition, n'essais plus de faire partie de ma vie, lança t'il en la regardant intensément  
- Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas m'y opposer, répondit elle tristement  
- Voilà une chose de régler, autre chose j'aimerais que tu m'aides pour des recherches, n'en demande pas la raison je ne te répondrais pas. Je veux savoir s'il y a des personnes moldus ou sorciers qui ont déjà eut le nom de Loki. Ensuite je veux savoir le nom des élèves qui ont prédispositions pour les combats de sorcier.  
- Pourq… Je… je t'aiderais avec plaisir Loki, fit elle en se reprenant  
- Bien… En échange je t'aiderais à te préparer pour les CRIMES ça te convient ?  
- Le système d'échanges de service ? je suis pour, lança t'elle en souriant.  
- On commencera demain, répondit il avant de rejoindre son dortoir silencieusement.

Les semaines suivantes s'enchaînèrent très rapidement, le travail ne manquait pas en septième année et Harry consacrait sont temps libre entre la bibliothèque et l'entraînement avec Freyia en s'accordant de temps en temps des moments de libre pour aller voler avec son balais. Les épreuves étaient maintenant terminées et le soir même, les élèves allaient savoir le nom de ceux et celles qui les représenteraient lors des CRIMES. Freiya fut particulièrement anxieuse toute la journée à cause de cette annonce.

Harry lui avait toujours la même expression neutre mais n'arrêtait pas de tenir le pendentif que lui avait offert Léa pendant les moments où il était seul. Madame Maxime se fit attendre au dîner et elle arriva en compagnie d'un homme qui paraissait tout petit à coté d'elle, il était blond, les yeux marrons et quand Madame Maxime prit un peu de distance on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il était finalement grand pour un homme. Il regarda les élèves avec un petit air supérieur qui s'ébranla quand il croisa le regard dédaigneux d'Harry et des autres élèves.

- C'est le ministre de la magie, murmura Freyia à son oreille.

Harry le fixa froidement comme à ses habitudes et ce dernier détourna le regard et fit un grand sourire aux autres tables. Il rejoignit Madame Maxime à la table des professeurs et ils s'assirent finalement. Ce mouvement fut suivit des élèves qui prirent leur dîner pour certain, d'autres préfèrent se manger les ongles en attendant l'annonce. Ce moment arriva une heure plus tard, le ministre se leva et se mit devant la table des professeurs afin de bien être vu par tout le monde.

- Je suis le ministre de la magie, Franck Chinon et je suis ravi de revenir une nouvelle fois parmi vous dans cette magnifique école. Je vais maintenant annoncer la liste de ceux qui auront l'honneur de représenter aussi bien Beauxbatons que notre pays durant les CRIMES qui se dérouleront à l'école Poudlard. Sachez que vos exploits auront des répercutions non seulement pour votre avenir mais aussi pour celle de cette école…  
- Abrège… abrège, pesta dans un murmure Freyia en réussissant à faire sourire Harry, ce qui était un exploit  
- … l'école ne serait rien sans ses élèves c'est pourquoi ce sera aux préfets en chef d'avoir l'honneur d'annoncer à leurs amis, quelles seront les sélectionnés, ainsi que leurs remplaçant en cas de blessure. Les participants se verront remettre un écusson spécial qui marquera votre appartenance à cette école mais aussi à votre maison. Vous devrez également vous rendre demain dans une salle réservée à la presse afin que notre communauté fasse connaissance avec ceux et celles qui les représenteront, finit il en faisant un geste de baguette.

Un parchemin apparut dans les mains d'Harry devant le regard pressant des autres qui avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui. Il parcourut celui-ci du regard avant de le refermer avec une expression neutre au visage. Il se saisit d'un écusson qu'il posa sur sa robe de sorcier. Celui-ci pris la place de son badge de maison instantanément sous les applaudissements et les cris de sa maison. Cette acclamation ne les fit ni chaud ni froid, il prit l'autre badge et le tendit vers sa voisine avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il n'était visible que par elle.

- Je sais ton vrai nom maintenant, murmura t'il en lui tendant le badge.

Freyia lui sauta littéralement dans les bras ce qui le prit au dépourvu totalement. Elle se détacha de lui rapidement et mit son badge qu'elle arbora avec une fierté mesurée. Harry fit voler les écussons aux remplaçants et tout le monde se tourna vers le ministre qui demanda une nouvelle fois leurs attentions.

- Nous avons décidés de nommés un interlocuteur officiel de l'école qui sera le lien entre Madame Maxime, le professeur Dumbledore et les élèves de Beauxbatons pendant que vous seriez à Poudlard. C'est le directeur de Poudlard qui a trouvé plus important de donné un rôle plus important aux élèves. Il a été décidé que ce serait l'élève ayant obtenus les meilleurs résultats aux tests de sélections. C'est ainsi le préfet en chef des Fenrirs qui occupera cette fonction, annonça le ministre sous les applaudissements de toutes les tables.  
- Si j'avais su, pesta Harry en regardant son badge se doter d'une couronne en argent.  
- Félicitation jeune homme, c'est un grand honneur qui vous ai accordé.  
- Je m'en serais bien passé, murmura Harry sans bouger ses lèvres  
- Arrête de râler Loki, fit Freyia, amusée.  
- Freyia, tu tiens vraiment à ce que ton nom si secret soit exposé en grosse lettre dans notre salle commune, rétorqua Harry en la regardant méchamment.  
- Tu as gagné, je me tais, lança t'elle en haussant les mains  
- Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos dortoirs, les interviews se dérouleront demain matin, les horaires seront affichés dans votre salle commune, annonça Madame Maxime.

Dans un silence étonnant les élèves se levèrent et regagnèrent leurs dortoirs en murmurant leurs impressions sur les différents participants. Nathan Alwin sourit à Harry qui lui rendit brièvement avant de tourner dans un couloir pour échapper à la foule. Il resta la nuit dehors en s'endormant au bruit de la cascade du parc de l'école. Il se réveilla de bonne heure et alla rapidement dans son dortoir pour prendre sa douche et se changer, il vit qu'il passait en premier pour les interviews ce qui l'arrangeait car il allait être rapidement débarrassé.

L'interview se passa encore plus rapidement qu'il le pensait, le journaliste lui posait des tas de question sur son passé ce dont il ignoré tout. Il passa par la porte de derrière pour ne pas être assailli de question par les participants sur le déroulement de l'interview et passa la journée à la rivière. Il fut rejoint par Freiya qui s'installa près de lui, lui jeta un regard puis s'allongea à ses côtés. L'après midi même le journal paru et tous les élèves le lurent avec intérêt excepté Harry qui n'en avait que faire. Il se concentrait déjà sur les épreuves qui l'attendaient.

- Hey Loki regarda ça, fit Freiya en lui lançant le journal quand il rejoignit la salle commune.

Il n'eut pas à lire pour voir que sa photo était en première page avec une légende disant « Will Alwin alias « le Héro du Nord » sera le favori pour représentant l'académie de Beauxbatons lors des CRIMES qui se dérouleront à Poudlard, plus d'information page 2 à 4 ». Harry soupira bruyamment et laissa tombé le journal par terre avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Freyia frappa à la porte et malgré le fait qu'elle n'obtint aucune réponse, entra timidement, puis s'assit au pied de son lit alors qu'Harry était allongé.

- Tu n'aimes pas la célébrité on dirait, lança Freyia d'une petite voix.  
- Non, répondit il froidement  
- Pourtant tu veux gagné les CRIMES n'est ce pas, j'ai vu comment tu t'es surpassé pour ça  
- Et alors ?  
- Si ce n'est pour devenir célèbre pourquoi y participer ?  
- Pour Léa, murmura t'il  
- Quoi ?  
- Ecoutes Freyia je suis fatigué, on se verra ce soir, ferme la porte en sortant, lança t'il sévèrement.  
- Comme tu voudras… fit elle d'une petite voix

Quand elle arriva à la porte elle se retourna en fixant Harry quelques secondes avant de sortir.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L’arrivée des écoles

**Chapitre 7 : L'arrivée des écoles.**

L'excitation des élèves de Poudlard était palpable, les quatre plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie allaient faire leur entrée aujourd'hui. Pour cet événement exceptionnel les élèves eurent la permission exceptionnelle de quitter les cours une heure plus tôt pour se préparer à accueillir les élèves étrangers.

En effet, il fut décidé que les quatre écoles logeraient chacune dans une des maisons de Poudlard. Elles devaient donc être nettoyées et rangées, ainsi que les dortoirs afin de recevoir leurs hôtes dans les meilleures conditions. Les préfets avaient pour charge de coordonnées les tâches à mener tandis que les préfets en chef faisaient leurs rondes dans le château afin que chaque recoin soit inspecté.

Max et Hermione, d'abord moqueur quand ils virent Ayla se démener à donner des ordres aux premières années insolents, déchantèrent très vite à la vue de la corvée qu'ils venaient d'écoper. Entre les salles de classes remplies de papiers de bonbon et des diverses farces et attrapes. Les toilettes inondées et taggées à l'encre magique indélébile.

La volière remplie de fientes à cause du sortilège de récurage automatique défaillant et enfin Peeves qui se donnait un point d'honneur à recevoir les invités à sa façon. Ils furent complètement épuisés quand le travail fut terminé. Mais le résultat en valait la peine, Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi resplendissant qu'en ce jour.

Les élèves rejoignirent la grande salle avec hâte, non seulement pour voir à quoi ressembleraient les adversaires de Poudlard, mais aussi parce que tant d'efforts physique leurs avaient ouvert l'appétit. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement en commentant le travail qui avait été effectué par tout le monde durant la journée. Hermione et Max furent les derniers à rejoindre la grande salle, ayant eut beaucoup moins de temps que les autres pour se préparer.

Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables et s'assirent enfin. Dumbledore leur sourit puis se leva, avant de se diriger devant la table des professeurs. La ministre de la magie Mrs Carter hésita entre le suivre ou non. Elle décida finalement de restée assise et de laisser le directeur faire son annonce aux élèves.

- Un peu de calme je vous prie, le jour que nous attendions avec tant d'impatience est arrivé. Les CRIMES vont bientôt commencés, je souhaite rappeler aux septièmes années que tout ceux qui mettront leurs noms dans la coupe de feu signeront un contrat magique qui obligera l'un d'entre vous à participer à sept tâches plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Il vous faudra montrer des capacités exceptionnelles pour ne serais-ce que survivre à chacune d'entre elles. Je vous met donc en garde contre une participation qui n'aurait pas été mûrement réfléchie. Je ne doute pas de votre valeur ni de votre détermination à remporter cette compétition pour vous et pour Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Les cinq meilleures écoles de sorcellerie au niveau mondiale vont maintenant vous êtes présentés. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir maintenant et durant toute cette année de la manière la plus chaleureuse possible. Je vous prie d'accueillir nos amis Américains de l'école de Salem et le directeur Mr Parker, déclara t'il

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître une douzaine d'élèves habillés en tenue relativement sexy que ce soit pour les garçons ou les filles. Ces dernières étaient habillés avec une jupe arrivant aux genoux et un haut léger. Les garçons eux étaient habillés avec des jeans et des T-shirt serré, laissant se dessiné leurs musculature. Tous les élèves portaient des capes dorées et se mirent à danser avec souplesse et dextérité. Il y avait comme de la poussière dorée qui s'échappaient de leurs capes en bougeant.

Il finirent par faire des étincelles multicolores avec leur baguettes en faisant des mouvements d'une grande habilité avec puis les lancèrent vers le haut en créant un feu d'artifice magnifique laissant apparaître l'emblème de Salem restant à la fin dans un amas de fumée magique. La fumée descendit sur le sol et le directeur de Salem, un petit homme assez rondouillet et pratiquement chauve arriva vers Dumbledore tout joyeux. Des applaudissements retentirent bruyamment dans la grande salle pour les accueillir. Il le salua et ses élèves allèrent se mettre en retrait.

- Et maintenant, je suis heureux d'accueillir une nouvelle fois l'école de Durmstrang et leur directeur Mr Roïskov, s'exclama Dumbledore

Les élèves de Durmstrang, dans leur traditionnelle cape de fourrure, arrivèrent en file indienne en faisant des mouvements avec leurs baguettes créant des roues de glace et de feu. Ces dernières furent projetées tels des cerceaux dans le ciel. Elles se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite, laissant apparaître un nuage de lumière se transformant peu à peu en aurore boréale dans un crépitement intense. Des centaines de corbeaux noirs était ensuite projetés de leur baguette et se précipitaient tous vers un même point central dans le plafond formant une gigantesque boule noire.

Un dragon noir se forma très rapidement tandis que les élèves pointèrent tous leur baguette vers la porte ou un bateau fantôme avec des voiles déchirés, frappé de l'emblème de Durmstrang, arriva lentement dans la grande salle, leur directeur à bord. Une espèce de toboggan apparut a coté et le directeur, un homme grand, les cheveux noirs, les sourcils épais et un regard dur, glissa avec grâce vers Dumbledore tout en restant debout. Le bateau s'éleva encore jusqu'a être fracassé par le dragon ne laissant que le mat intact. Les débris du bateau et le dragon rugissant des flammes dessinèrent l'emblème de Durmstrang. Une nouvelle acclamation s'éleva dans la salle pour saluer l'arrivée de leurs homologues du nord.

Après avoir salué son homologue, le directeur de Durmstrang alla rejoindre ses élèves qui s'étaient mit à l'opposé à Salem. Dumbledore revint vers le centre et sourit.

- Maintenant permettez moi de vous présentez les élèves Egyptiens de Philae et la directrice Mrs Abdalah, déclara t'il en tendant ses bras vers les portes de la grande salle.

Une rivière d'un bleu turquoise dévala jusqu'à l'estrade ou était située la table des professeurs. Une grande barque très longue arriva alors les quatre premiers élèves, vêtus de djellabas blanches et situés devant les autres firent apparaître des Sphynx qui les escortèrent avec fierté et prestance. Les huit autres élèves se positionnèrent en carré en pointant leur baguette vers le ciel vers un même point au centre d'eux, laissant apparaître une pyramide d'un blanc nacré, symbole de leur école.

Les élèves descendirent de la barque et deux d'entre eux tendirent les mains pour faire descendre avec distinction. Des applaudissements et des sifflets saluèrent la magnifique prestation de Philae. Leur directrice était relativement jeune comparé à ses homologues. Elle était radieuse et d'une très grande beauté. Ses cheveux noirs et ondulés lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux bleus étaient de la même couleur que le fleuve qui s'écoulait encore et elle arborait un sourire charmeur aux élèves de Poudlard. Elle salua Dumbledore et se dirigea vers ses élèves.

- Et maintenant je vous demande d'accueillir nos derniers invités, je vous demande d'applaudir les élèves de Beauxbatons et leurs directrice Madame Maxime, lança t'il

Les élèves arrivèrent dans une colonne de trois élèves de largeur sur quatre de profondeur. Chacun d'eux portait les couleurs bleues pervenche de cette école. Ils tenaient tous dans leurs mains des sphères de lumière de couleurs rouge feu, bleu électrique et dorée. Ils commencèrent à danser lorsqu'ils s'élevèrent un peu dans les cieux et un souffle glacial et puissant s'abattit en direction de la table des professeurs. Ces derniers frissonnèrent avec vigueur alors que la petite rivière créée par Philae se gela en quelques secondes. Ce froid était projeté par un jeune homme encapuchonné dans sa cape et était projeté sans baguette.

Les autres élèves se mirent à danser gracieusement avec leurs sphères lumineuses qui dansaient autour d'eux. L'élève isolé se mit à faire tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main avec une grande agilité et participait au même balai que les autres hormis que seul son bras bougeait tandis qu'ils avançaient encore. Les mouvements de la baguette projetèrent des cristaux de glace argentés qui se propagèrent dans toute la grande salle.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient émerveillés et tentés de toucher ces particules de glace quand le sorcier les aspira à très grande vitesse dans sa baguette. Quand la dernière particule fut absorbée, un grand bang sonore retentit dans la grande salle alors qu'une fumée argentée s'échappa de sa baguette. Quand la fumée se dispersa un grand bloc de glace gris, ressemblant à un blason flottait dans les airs.

Les autres élèves de Beauxbatons venant de finir leur danse ininterrompue, lancèrent leur sphère de lumière par couleur. D'abord les rouges qui se transformèrent en boule de feu façonnèrent le bloc de glace. Les sphères bleues projetèrent des étincelles autour du bloc, accentuant les motifs bleus de l'emblème de Beauxbatons. Les deux sphères dorées prirent la forme d'un petit rayon et se placèrent sur le bloc formant les baguettes et projetant des étincelles.

Les élèves arrivèrent à la hauteur de Dumbledore et le sorcier qui n'était autre que Harry, retira sa capuche et salua d'un geste de la tête le directeur de Poudlard avant de jeter un regard glacial sur l'emblème de son école. Ce dernier explosa, dans des milliers de flocons de neige argentée qui crépitèrent avant de disparaître alors que Madame Maxime faisait son apparition.

Les élèves se dispersèrent sous les applaudissements des élèves qui étaient vraiment stupéfait par de telles prestations. Madame Maxime rejoignit Dumbledore qui lui baisa la main en signe de salut et les trois autres directeurs se rejoignirent. La ministre de la magie Anglaise les rejoignit avec une petite urne et prit la parole.

- Je demande aux représentants de chacune des écoles de venir tiré au sort quel maison de Poudlard les accueillera s'il vous plait, lança t'elle

Les cinq élèves se rejoignirent auprès de leurs directeurs et furent appelés par le nom de leur école.

- Beauxbatons, appela t'elle

Harry regarda droit devant lui sans se préoccuper que tout les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il se mit face à la ministre et regarda l'urne, il sortit un papier sans le déplier et le donna à la ministre qui fut surprise du manque de curiosité de sa part.

- Les élèves de Beauxbatons seront hébergés dans la maison Gryffondor, annonça t'elle sous les applaudissements mesurés de la grande salle et avec plus d'entrain par ceux de la maison concernée.

Les élèves de Beauxbatons s'installèrent, Harry et Freyia en queue de table alors que les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient sans doute encore sous l'effet de sa démonstration impressionnante. Chacun murmurait avec des mots comme « héro » et « puissant » qui revenaient souvent alors qu'un jeune sorcier de Philae envoya son école dans la maison Pouffsoufle. Une jeune fille très belle de Salem envoya son école à Serdaigle et enfin un sorcier d'une forte musculature tira le dernier morceau de parchemin pour aller à Serpentard.

Le repas commença alors que les directeurs et la ministre s'assirent à leur tour. Hermione, Max et Ayla se jetèrent des regards de temps en temps. La préfète en chef leur avait parlée de tous les adversaires potentiels qu'ils pourraient avoir. Après la démonstration de chaque école, plus aucun d'entre eux ne sous estimeraient leurs adversaires. Hermione regarda le fameux Héro du Nord qui était si célèbre en France. Il avait vraiment une expression glaciale, et bien qu'elle soit une mage, elle n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver parmi ses ennemis. Ce dernier se sentant observer lui jeta un regard froid en la fixant intensément. Hermione détourna aussitôt le regard mal à l'aise.

Les elfes s'étaient surpassés avec une multitude de plat varié venant de chaque pays. Les élèves purent apaiser leur faim et étancher leur soif jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Dumbledore se leva alors ce qui fit revenir le calme dans la grande salle.

- Avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher, je tiens à vous informer que la coupe de feu se trouvera dans le hall en face de la grande salle, chacun des participants pourra mettre son nom dans la coupe pour postuler au titre de champion de son école. L'annonce des champions aura lieu dans une semaine, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je demande maintenant aux préfets de Poudlard de guidés leurs hôtes dans leurs dortoirs, s'exclama t'il

Les élèves de Poudlard se levèrent et regagnèrent leur dortoir tandis que les préfets et préfets en chef se dirigèrent vers les représentants de leur école. Hermione se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers Harry.

- Bonsoir, je suis Hermione Granger, préfète en chef de la maison Gryffondor, tu dois être Will Alwin si je ne me trompe pas, dit elle d'une petite voix

Il la regarda froidement en la fixant dans les yeux sans dire un mot.

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, il n'est pas bavard, si ça ne te dérange pas je serais en quelque sorte son interprète, on m'appelle Freyia, lança sa voisine chaleureusement  
- Oh… euh enchanté de te connaître, répondit Hermione en lui tendant la main  
- Moi de même, fit Freyia en faisant le même geste.  
- Je vais vous guider jusqu'à notre dortoir, annonça Hermione en montrant le chemin avec sa main

En chemin elles discutèrent des différences architecturales entre Poudlard et Beauxbatons tandis qu'Harry resta au coté de Freyia toujours à regarder droit devant lui sans participer à la conversation.

- Dis moi, Freyia c'est pas ton vrai nom si ? demanda Hermione au détour d'un couloir  
- Non bien sur, à Beauxbatons on oublie vite nos prénoms et noms de famille au profit de surnom qu'on se donne dès notre arrivé. On s'arrange pour qu'ils correspondent à notre personnalité.  
- Oh je vois, en tout cas Freyia c'est un joli surnom  
- Merci, répondit elle en souriant  
- Et toi c'est comment ? le Héro du Nord c'est ça ? demanda Hermione en s'adressant à Harry

Encore une fois Harry ne répondit pas, il ne détourna même pas le regard comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Non, le Héro du Nord est son titre, son surnom c'est Loki, rétorqua Freyia  
- A l'écoute de ce surnom, Hermione s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux. Freyia la regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'elle  
- Euh… rien, je viens de me rappeler de… rien d'important, conclut t'elle en reprenant sa marche.  
- Tu es sûre que ça va ? tu es toute pâle  
- Oui, je dois être juste fatiguée, voilà l'entrée de notre dortoir, dit elle en pointant son doigt vers le portrait de la grosse dame.  
- Le mot de passe est « Espoir », poursuivit elle avant rentrer dans la salle commune.

Elle leur présenta chaque recoin de la tour des Gryffondors pour qu'ils puissent se sentir à l'aise et leurs énuméra quelques points du règlement les concernant. Ils montèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs à l'exception de Harry qui resta à contempler le feu avant de se diriger vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Où tu vas Loki ? On a pas le droit de sortir à cette heure, fit Freyia qui apparut à la porte du dortoir.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, trancha t'il sèchement  
- Toujours aussi aimable, enfin je commence à avoir l'habitude. Je t'accompagne, moi aussi j'ai envie de faire une petite visite de ce château. On en profitera pour glisser nos noms dans la coupe pendant qu'il n'y a personne. Laisse moi juste le temps de prendre ma cape, ce château est plus froid que notre école, lança t'elle joyeusement.  
- Dépêche toi sinon je pars sans toi, pesta t'il en croisant les bras.  
- J'arrive, soupira t'elle devant son impatience

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs. Harry guidait la marche et ce qui étonna le plus Freyia c'est qu'il semblait savoir où il allait.

- Tu as eu un plan de Poudlard ou quoi ? demanda t'elle curieuse  
- Freyia… on est pas censé être dans les couloirs à cette heure donc tu me ferais plaisir si tu te taisais, lança t'il en la regardant sévèrement.  
- Je voulais juste dire que tu semblais connaître les lieux, murmura t'elle  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai sans doute un bon sens de l'orientation, répondit il à mi voix  
- A tiens voilà la coupe de feu, tu as ton parchemin ? demanda t'elle

Pour toute réponse il se dirigea vers la coupe, franchit la ligne d'age et glissa son nom dans la coupe. Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie sous l'air interrogateur de Freyia qui le rattrapa tout de même. Harry était pensif et s'assit au bord du lac sans écouter ce qu'elle disait. Il quitta ses pensées et se sentant soudainement observé. Il regarda Freyia mais cela ne venait pas d'elle, cette dernière fixait le lac perdu dans ses pensées. Il se concentra alors et se mit debout en se retournant, baguette brandie, avec une dextérité hors du commun.

- Arrêtes Loki ce n'est qu'un chat, s'exclama Freyia qui s'était retournée à son tour

En effet, un magnifique chat blanc se trouvait à 100 mètres et les regardait, craintif. Freiya s'approcha de lui doucement pour ne pas l'effrayait et s'agenouilla en lui tendant la main pour le faire venir à elle.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, Freyia, tonna Harry  
- Mais pourquoi, il est si mignon, qu'est ce que tu as ?  
- Ce chat n'a pas une odeur de félin mais une odeur humaine, il y a de forte chance que ce soit un animagus, fit il en prenant Freyia par le bras et en visant le chat de l'autre  
- Tu veux rire ? Comment pourrais tu savoir ça ?  
- Tu vas vite t'en rendre compte « Finite Animagi », lança t'il mais le chat fit un bon et esquiva le sort.

Le chat fuit vers le château tout en évitant deux autres sorts avec une grande agilité.

- Loki tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris, et comment serais tu capable de savoir si c'était un animagus ou non ? demanda t'elle agacée  
- L'instinct, je l'ai senti c'est tout, répondit il en retournant vers le château  
- Je ne le comprendrais jamais, soupira t'elle avant de le rejoindre.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La sélection des champions

**Chapitre 8 : La sélection des champions.**

Voilà bientôt une semaine que les élèves des cinq plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie étaient réunis à Poudlard. L'ambiance était paisible entre eux, chacun des préfets étant à la disposition de l'école qu'ils hébergeaient dans leurs dortoirs. Harry quand à lui délaissait totalement son poste de responsable et délégua naturellement à Freyia toutes ses responsabilités étant beaucoup plus diplomate que lui. Il n'en avait rien à faire de l'entente internationale, son seul but était de gagner cette compétition, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Hermione de son côté était très intriguée par le fameux héro de Beauxbatons. Non seulement parce qu'il possédait le même surnom que Harry, mais aussi parce qu'il avait deviné que Calypso n'était pas un vrai chat. Aucun sorcier n'aurait pu sentir une présence humaine lorsqu'on est en animal, excepté si on est un loup garou ou un autre animagus. Seul un flair surdéveloppé aurait pu la démasqué. Elle l'avait observée toute la semaine qui suivit et forcé de constater qu'elle ne pourrait rien savoir de plus.

Ce type avait le don de masquer toute émotion de son visage, s'en était presque surnaturel. Elle n'avait entendue sa voix que le premier jour, il ne parlait pas même avec les autres élèves de Beauxbatons. Il ne semblait communiquer qu'avec Freyia qui était son opposé en quelque sorte. Chaleureuse, attentive, toujours gentille… on se demandait comment deux personnes si différentes pouvaient se côtoyer.

Elle sortit de ses esprits en se rappelant qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève tôt, il y avait une réunion de l'ordre du phénix dans moins d'une heure pour faire le point sur les recherches d'Harry et les activités des Mangemorts qui avaient survécus. Elle se leva et alla prendre sa douche puis s'habilla alors que tout le monde dormait encore paisiblement. Elle devait s'assurer d'abord que tout se passait bien dans les dortoirs avant de quitter la tour de Gryffondor. Elle alla vérifier dans un premier temps les chambres des filles. Comme tout été en ordre elle alla dans le dortoir des garçons et sourit en entendant les ronflements bruyant qui régnait dans plusieurs chambre. Elle descendit ensuite dans la salle commune et découvrit Harry, endormit sur un fauteuil. Même dans son sommeil il était d'une discrétion totale.

Seul son souffle lent et régulier et ses yeux clos attestaient qu'il dormait bien. Il se tenait bien droit et la tête n'était que légèrement en arrière. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il était toujours aussi bien habillé, pas un pli sur sa veste ni sur son pantalon. Elle fut attirée par le pendentif qu'il portait, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Pour tout dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose de personnel chez cette élève. Elle tendit la main pour le regarder plus en détails quand il lui saisit violement la main en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Son regard était encore plus froid et menaçant que d'habitude ce qui ne la rassura guère.

- N'essais même pas si tu tiens à la vie, lança t'il froidement  
- Je suis désolé je… commença t'elle.  
- Ne m'approches plus, ne me parles plus, je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois, fit il en se levant.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand son charisme était impressionnant ce qui fit frissonné Hermione.

- Je…

Il dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif ce qui stoppa toute parole venant d'Hermione, comme s'il venait de lui jeter un sortilège de mutisme. Il s'approcha d'elle baguette brandit ce qui la fit reculé puis il s'arrêta.

- Avada Kedavra, murmura t'il sans bouger ses lèvres.

Le rayon vert passa juste au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione et tua une petite araignée qui se trouvait sur le mur derrière elle. Le sort était d'une telle précision qu'elle en oublia qu'il avait failli la tuer.

- Tu es très adroit avec une…  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je viens de rater ma cible, la coupa t'il sèchement.

Il s'en alla en enfila sa cape d'un geste vif et s'apprêta à sortir quand il s'immobilisa à la porte.

- Si un mot ressort sur ce qui vient de se passer ou si tu nous espionnes encore une fois, il n'y aura pas que cet arachnide qui sera retrouver raide, lança t'il d'une voix basse mais qui n'aurait pas pu être plus menaçante.  
- Espionner ? mais…  
- Il me semble que les animagus non déclaré sont punis par la loi dans ce pays, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche horrifiée tout en tentant de garder son calme.

- Comment …  
- Ton odeur, répondit il en sortant de la salle commune laissant une Hermione abasourdie.

Hermione resta quelques secondes figée avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait être en retard pour rejoindre Max et Ayla. Elle courut dans le château pour arrivée devant le bureau de Dumbledore où ils avaient rendez vous. Elle vit qu'ils étaient déjà là en train de rigoler.

- Ah Hermione, c'est rare quand tu n'es pas la première arrivée, fit Max avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
- J'ai eut un problème avant de vous rejoindre, lança t'elle en reprenant son souffle.  
- Tu es sûre que ça va ? tu as l'air paniqué ? demanda Ayla  
- …  
- Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? affirma Ayla d'une voix un peu plus forte  
- Je… voilà hier je me promenais dans le parc sous la forme de Calypso quand j'ai vu deux élèves de Beauxbatons discuter dont le fameux héro de leur école. Je me suis approchée d'eux dans leurs dos tout en restant à bonne distance. Ce type a senti ma présence et pire, senti que j'étais une animagus…  
- Quoi ? mais c'est impossible, tu as maintenant beaucoup trop l'habitude de ta forme pour qu'on découvre quoi que ce soit, l'interrompit Max  
- Sauf en ce qui concerne les hybrides et les autres animagus, commenta Ayla  
- J'en suis venue à la même conclusion, mais à part son flair et son côté froid, je n'ai rien senti d'animal en lui. Le pire est survenu ce matin, je l'ai vu endormi dans notre salle commune. J'ai voulu regarder le pendentif qu'il portait autour du coup et il m'a soudainement attrapé la main durement comme s'il s'y attendait. J'étais sûre et certaine qu'il dormait, je ne comprends pas. Il m'a ensuite menacé avec sa baguette me disant de ne plus l'approcher. Il a ensuite jeté un sortilège mortel d'une rare précision au dessus de mon épaule et a tué une araignée. Il est parti en me révélant qu'il savait que Calypso était ma forme animagus en appuyant bien sur le côté illégal de ne pas être déclaré, raconte Hermione encore choqué.  
- Il doit être aussi un animagus je ne vois que cette explication, dit Max après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
- En tout cas, pour qui il se prend de te menacer comme ça. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose sur lui. Quelque chose qui le poussera à ne rien dévoiler. Ce fameux héro doit avoir ses faiblesses comme tout le monde. Les Ombres vont lui faire ravalées son attitude tu verras, fit Ayla avec un sourire malsain  
- Non, Dumbledore saura que c'est vous et sera furieux.  
- Oh il suffira juste de faire croire que l'attaque est tombée sur lui accidentellement, poursuivit Max

La gargouille se mit à bouger et ils s'interrompirent dans leur discussion. McGonagall descendit les escaliers et les invita à se joindre à eux. La réunion dura une bonne heure sans qu'on apprenne quelque chose de nouveau. Aucune piste concernant Harry et des Mangemorts se réunissant par intermittence en petit comité. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Harry décida d'aller visiter la forêt interdite pour être tranquille et il en profita pour s'entraîner un peu. Il décida de laisser de côté l'entraînement magique et d'améliorer son agilité et son endurance.

Il alla donc courir pendant près d'une heure en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta pour souffler quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'on l'observait. Ce n'était pas un mais plusieurs regards qu'il sentait sur lui. Il sortit sa baguette furtivement quand un bébé Fenrir courut vers lui et sans aucune agressivité, lui sauta dessus en lui léchant le visage. Il le caressa machinalement, c'est alors qu'il vit toute une meute venir à lui et émettre un doux hurlement comme une chanson pour le saluer

Il fut une fois de plus étonné de l'accueil que lui faisait cet espèce réputé hostile envers les hommes qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Il resta une bonne heure à réfléchir sur ce point tandis que quelques Fenrirs s'étaient couchés autour de lui. Il se décida de rentrer pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Il dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis et retourna vers le château, toujours en courant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit un homme très grand se faire menacer par une Acromentule et deux de ses petits.

L'Homme avait une arbalète qui ne sembla effrayer ses assaillants. Harry se mit à l'abris derrière un arbre et sorti sa baguette. Au moment où elle allait se lancer à l'assaut l'énorme araignée se pris un sort qui la fit vaciller sans pour autant la faire souffrir. Deux autres sorts tombèrent sur ses petits alors qu'elle se retournait. Elle poussa un espèce de cri strident puis se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où partait les sorts.

Harry vit la créature se ruée sur lui et c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il fit tourné sa baguette en faisant des grands cercle, traçant des filets de lumière argentée jusqu'à créer un grande sphère argentée. L'Acromentule arriva très rapidement sur lui et d'un coup de baguette, la sphère se brisa. Le bruit fut le même que si on venait de briser un miroir. Des milliers de débris argenté aussi coupants que des lames de rasoirs s'abattirent sur son ennemie la transperçant de part en part ne laissant qu'un tas de chair sanguinolent.

Il saisit de nouveaux sa baguette et lança un rayon noir qui lorsqu'il frappa l'araignée créa une explosion qui déstabilisa l'homme le projetant en arrière couvert d'entrailles. L'autre ayant été tué par ce dernier avec son arbalète, il rangea sa baguette. L'homme se releva déboussolé. Il s'apprêta à venir à sa rencontre mais Harry s'éloigna furtivement et rentra au château en prenant un autre chemin.

Il arriva alors qu'il y avait foule en dehors du château, le temps étant magnifique. Il se mêla aux autres et alla rejoindre Freyia sans qu'elle remarque sa présence. Elle était assise près du lac à discuter avec des amies. Il s'installa comme une ombre à coté d'elle et s'allongea. Elle ne le remarqua qu'en détournant la tête pour observer le lac.

- Depuis quand es tu là ? demanda t'elle surprise.  
- Un certain temps, répondit il en mettant ses bras derrière la tête.  
- Tu es vraiment tombé dans la bonne maison toi, tu agis exactement comme les Fenrirs  
- Tache de t'en souvenir, fit il avec petit sourire  
- Je peux savoir où tu étais et pourquoi tu es couvert de boue et de sang ?  
- Non tu ne peux pas, rétorqua t'il en reprenant son sérieux  
- Allez viens ça va être l'heure de la sélection lança t'elle en voyant qu'il commençait à s'énerver.  
- J'arrive, « Recurvite », murmura t'il en nettoyant ses vêtements.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà installés en attendant avec avidité la sélection des champions. Les septièmes années et les élèves étrangers à Poudlard, eux, étaient relativement anxieux. L'enjeu était aussi important pour les élèves que pour les écoles. Harry s'installa avec Freyia en bout de table comme à leurs habitudes et attendirent que les derniers élèves arrivent. Les portes se refermèrent après que la coupe de feu fut transportée dans la grande salle. Dumbledore se mit à coté en attendant que l'heure programmée n'arrive. Soudain la coupe de feu rougeoya et, dans un éclair de flamme, projeta le nom du premier champion.

- Le champion de Philae sera… Mr Nasser Abdi, annonça t'il sous les applaudissements.

Un jeune garçon noir aux yeux bleus se démarqua des autres et se mit en avant sur l'estrade. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le deuxième parchemin n'arrive.

- Le champion de Salem … est en fait une championne, Miss Lana Parker, poursuivit t'il alors que les acclamations retentissaient.

Une jeune fille très belle brune, les cheveux courts et les yeux noisette sortit des rangs de Salem et rejoint son homologue Egyptien. Une nouvelle fois la coupe rejeta un autre parchemin. Dumbledore attrapa le parchemin et le nom qu'il lut le fit sourire.

- La championne de Poudlard sera Miss Ayla Anderson, lança t'il apparemment ravi.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard l'acclamèrent avec vigueur en frappant bruyamment dans leurs mains et en sifflant. Tous à l'exception du groupe de Gryffondor mené par Ron qui était à la fois en colère et déçu ainsi que la petite bande de Drago Malefoy. Sans doute parce que leurs leaders ne furent pas sélectionnés à la place de la Serpentard ennemie. Un autre parchemin fut envoyé alors qu'Ayla, radieuse, rejoignit les autres non sans avoir jeté un regard triomphant à Max qui lui sourit en bon perdant.

- Le champion de Durmstrang sera Mr Vladimir Porovic, dit Dumbledore alors qu'une ovation polie accompagnant le champion dans sa marche vers les autres.  
- Enfin le dernier champion qui représentera l'académie de Beauxbatons sera… Will Alwin, conclut t'il

Des applaudissements nourris, poussèrent un Harry, sans aucun signe de satisfaction, vers l'estrade.

- Voilà nos cinq champions, je vous demanderais de les soutenir du mieux que vous le pourrez durant les sept dangereuses taches qu'ils devront accomplirent. Ses taches de différentes natures, mettront en valeur toutes les caractéristiques que l'on peut exigés d'un sorcier de très haut niveau. Je tiens à vous le signaler dès à présent, ces épreuves seront d'un niveau supérieur à ce qu'on pourrait vous demander lors des examens de septième année de vos écoles respectives. C'est pourquoi tous les directeurs ont été d'accord pour vous attribuez vos diplômes avec des notes optimales si vous terminez chaque épreuves. La première épreuve commencera dans une semaine, je demande donc à tous les élèves de ne pas ennuyer les champions durant leurs préparations car si la concentration vient à leur manquer durant une seule des épreuves cela pourrait leurs être fatal. Un indice sur l'épreuve vous sera remis ce soir par vos directeurs respectifs. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous, déclara Dumbledore

Les élèves regagnèrent leurs tables et furent assaillis de questions à l'exception de Harry qui entame son repas, comme si on venait de lui annoncer le temps de la semaine. Tout le monde le regarda avec interrogation quand Hagrid entra dans la grande salle avec une substance visqueuse noire sur le pantalon. Il rejoignit rapidement la table des professeurs et murmura quelque chose pendant quelques minutes à l'oreille de Dumbledore qui fronça les sourcils au fil du récit du demi géant. Il acquiesça de la tête et fit s'asseoir le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques tandis qu'il balaya la table songeur.

- Vous avez vu, cet idiot s'est fait dessus, plaisanta Malefoy ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son groupe  
- Espèce d'idiot, c'est du sang d'Acromentule, cracha Ayla  
- Alors c'est imbécile n'a pas réussi à écraser une araignée sans s'en mettre partout, fit il avec un gros sourire.  
- Fais attention qu'on vienne pas en mettre une dans ton lit Malefoy, lança Max menaçant ce qui était rare de sa part.

Cela eut pour effet de calmer l'hilarité de Drago très efficacement. Ayla regarda Max avec un sourire. Depuis l'absence d'Harry, Max avait prit de l'assurance et essayait de combler le manque de son ami en réagissant comme il l'aurait fait. Il ne cherchait pas à l'imiter mais il ne voulait pas qu'on sape la nouvelle ambiance chez les Serpentards que les Ombres avaient mis du temps à installer. Elle vit Max lui rendre son sourire, ce qui la fit rougir légèrement et elle détourna le regard.

- Que les hostilités commencent, murmura Max.

Les élèves de la table des Gryffondors poussa des cris ce qui fit se retourner tous les autres vers eux. Toute la nourriture était devenue vivante et les poulets s'échappait de leurs plats en sautillant pour récupérer leurs pattes qu'on leurs avaient arrachés. Les spaghettis se mirent à onduler comme des serpents en menaçant les élèves. Le clou du spectacle fut sûrement les œufs qui se mirent à éclore pour donner naissance aux fameuses cocottes en papier qui avaient été le fléau des élèves de Poudlard l'année précédente.

Dans un brouhaha indescriptible les élèves se bousculaient pour éviter les sorts des cocottes et les attaques des poulets qui les attaquaient maintenant avec leurs becs. Les professeurs allaient intervenir quand soudain tout s'arrêta, comme si la scène venait d'être figée. La nourriture redevint normale et les cocottes se mirent à dormir en ronflant bruyamment. Le mal était fait pour certains Gryffondors, les premiers à être visés. Le groupe de Ron dégoulinait de nourriture ou était frappé de sortilège relativement humiliant. Max et Ayla regardèrent dans un premier temps les professeurs qui semblaient aussi surpris qu'eux de cet arrêt soudain. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Hermione qui les fixait avec exaspération mais tourna la tête négativement pour leurs signifier que l'arrêt de la pagaille ne venait pas d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda les élèves de Beauxbatons qui n'avaient pas été épargnés mais qui semblaient trouver ça amusant. Elle regarda plus loin et vit Harry regarder fixement les Serpentards. Soudain un gros bruit se fit entendre chez ces derniers. Des morceaux de bancs venaient de disparaître de dessous Max et Ayla et ces derniers se retrouvèrent à terre. Ils pestèrent et essayèrent de se relever mais la nourriture se mit à les assaillirent sans qu'ils puissent faire le moindre geste. Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes dans le même état que les Gryffondors, des douleurs à leurs postérieurs en plus.

Hermione les regarda en souriant et se dit que les Ombres avaient mal choisies leurs cibles cette fois. L'ambiance se détendit rapidement, et, alors que les élèves riaient, les directeurs semblaient discutés avec engouement des animations de Poudlard.


	9. Chapitre 9 : L’épreuve de vitesse

**Chapitre 9 : L'épreuve de vitesse**

Les élèves allèrent se coucher à l'exception des champions qui étaient convoqués par leurs directeurs pour qu'ils leurs révèlent l'indice évoqué par Dumbledore. Harry se dirigea alors vers le carrosse de Beauxbatons où Madame Maxime avait ses quartiers. Arrivé à l'intérieur il frappa à la porte de son bureau et elle l'invita à entrer.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Alwin, asseyez vous je vous en prie, dit elle en montrant la chaise devant son bureau.

Harry s'exécuta silencieusement et se glissa sur sa chaise en attendant que sa directrice continue.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous féliciter d'avoir été désigné en tant que champion, c'est une bonne surprise. Je peux vous avouer que lorsque vous m'aviez affirmé que vous participerait et gagnerait les CRIMES je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un de prétentieux au lieu de voir quelqu'un de déterminé. Je sais reconnaître mes erreurs et vous accorde mon entière confiance pour représenter notre école de la meilleure façon qui soit.  
- Vous pouvez, déclara Harry en la fixant  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, je dois vous dire quelques petites choses avant de vous donner l'indice. Il faut que vous sachiez que l'enjeu est grand pour les écoles et que les divers directeurs, à l'exception peut-être de Dumbledore, feront tous pour que leur champion gagne. Il est donc fortement envisageable que vos adversaires soient aidés.  
- Ils feront ce qu'ils voudront, ça ne m'empêchera pas de les battre, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Très bien, voici votre indice dit elle en lui tendant une sphère de cristal avec quelque chose de graver dessus à l'encre noir.

On pouvait y lire une forme de M, de E ou de W en fonction du sens où on la regardait. Harry ne bougea pas et la fixa de chaque sens pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un petit sourire se forme lorsqu'il revint dans le sens du M.

- Je savais que vous trouveriez rapidement, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un élève réparti dans une maison qui lui allait si bien, lança la directrice avec un sourire.  
- Ca reste vague, il me faudra approfondir mes recherches pour savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement, répondit il sans quitter le cristal des yeux  
- Je compte sur vous Monsieur Alwin, vous pouvez disposer.

Harry salua la directrice en se levant et s'en alla en glissant le cristal dans une de ses poches. Il réfléchissait déjà à ce que pouvait bien être l'épreuve. L'indice était encore trop vague pour qu'il puisse se préparer.

Ayla, de son côté, était dans le plus grand désarroi. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur la signification de l'indice que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit de plus à part lui souhaiter bonne chance ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Elle entra dans la salle des Ombres, songeuse, et ne s'aperçue pas tout de suite que Max et Hermione l'attendait, impatient de connaître ce fameux indice.

- Alors ? demanda Max avide de savoir

Pour toute réponse elle lui lança le cristal dans les mains en faisant une moue exaspérée.

- Je n'ai aucune idée sur ce que ça veux dire, lança t'elle résignée.  
- C'est quoi ce symbole ? et dans quel sens il faut regarder ? murmura Max pour lui-même  
- Fais voir, fit Hermione en tendant sa main pour avoir l'objet.

Elle le prit délicatement avant de l'examiné, concentrée. Son visage s'illumina rapidement après quelques secondes.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'aider mais…  
- Hermione ! pesta Ayla impatiente, les autres champions se feront aider donc ça ne serait qu'être à armes égales.  
- D'accord, d'accord ne t'énerve pas. Je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une rune.  
- Une rune ? mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ayla  
- Tout d'abord ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que les runes véhiculent beaucoup de choses. Elles représentent des symboles idéographiques, un alphabet mais aussi des chiffres.  
- Et bien on est bien parti, remarqua Max, sarcastique.  
- Continue, poursuivit Ayla en s'adressant à Hermione après avoir jeter un regard noir sur Max.  
- Bien si je ne me trompe pas il s'agit de la rune Ehwaz aussi appelé Ior. Elle est associée aux idées de mouvements, de vitesse. Elle désigne aussi le cheval. Mais ce n'est pas tout, elle symbolise l'association, la confiance, la loyauté et la fidélité. Elle correspond à la lettre E de notre alphabet et au chiffre 15, récita Hermione.  
- Comment tu peux te souvenir de tout ça ? demanda Max  
- C'est simple, en fait je me suis trompée sur la définition de cette rune lors des Buses et je m'en suis tellement voulu que je l'aie apprise par cœur, fit elle avec des rougeurs sur les joues.  
- C'est un début en tout cas, il faudra faire des recherches sur le lien qu'il peut y avoir avec l'épreuve.  
- Du boulot en perspective… constata Max, songeur.  
- Puisque tu te proposes de m'aider si gentiment Lewis, tu pourrais aller nous chercher à la bibliothèque les livres sur les runes pendant qu'Hermione m'expliquera un peu plus en détails ce qu'elle sait, proposa Ayla  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda t'il  
- Parce que tu as perdu notre petit pari et que tu dois m'obéir, rétorqua t'elle avec un sourire malsain  
- Ca va, Hermione fait moi plaisir la prochaine fois que cette diablesse me propose un pari, ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et jette moi un sort, pesta t'il en sortant de la salle sous les éclats de rire des deux filles.

La semaine passa très vite pour les champions qui se préparèrent à la première épreuve du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La tâche allait avoir lieu le dimanche après midi, après le déjeuner. Arrivés à la table pour prendre leur repas, les cinq champions se remarquèrent par leur silence. Chacun d'entre eux été déjà concentré sur ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir. Certains étaient anxieux et ne touchaient pas à leur assiette, d'autres arboraient une confiance en eux peu convaincante.

Lors du dernier tournoi, quatre champions étaient morts avant la dernière tâche et ils savaient qu'il y avait des chances pour que quelques uns d'entre eux ne voient pas le bout de cette journée. Les champions se toisèrent pour s'analyser mutuellement et se jeter des regards mêlés d'appréhension et de détermination. Ils avaient deux objectifs, survivre à l'épreuve et être meilleur que les autres. Harry lui avait toujours le même air neutre, il avait fini par en déduire que l'épreuve serait une épreuve de dextérité mais il y avait trop de possibilité pour se faire une idée précise de la nature de ce qu'on allait leur demander.

- Loki ? Ca va aller ? demanda Freyia, inquiète  
- Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour moi, lança t'il machinalement  
- Mais bien sûr que je m'en fais, tu intériorises tout, dis moi comment tu te sens réellement  
- C'est un jour comme un autre pour moi, à ceci près que je commence à être énervé que tu me poses toujours la même question.  
- Je me tais alors, répondit elle tristement.  
- Bien, soupira t'il  
- Monsieur Alwin, les champions doivent se rendre dans la tente au bord du lac pour recevoir leurs consignes, déclara MacGonagall en s'arrêtant devant lui

Il hocha la tête, posa sa fourchette et d'un mouvement très rapide, s'extirpa du banc des Gryffondors et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il sortit de la grande salle en même temps qu'il fut rejoint par Ayla. Les deux se regardèrent un bref instant avant d'entamer leur marche vers la tente en silence.

Ils virent devant eux un autre champion, les deux derniers se trouvaient derrière eux. Ils entrèrent dans la petite tente qui avait subit un sortilège d'agrandissement et virent leurs directeurs respectifs les attendre à l'intérieur. Ils furent invités à s'installer sur des chaises alignées en longueur. Il y avait des lits afin qu'ils puissent certainement se reposer et être soigner. Chaque espace réservé aux candidats portait les couleurs de leur école.

- Bonjour à tous, bienvenue à la première épreuve des CRIMES. Je ne vous ferais pas un long discours sur les dangers de ces épreuves vous en êtes tous conscient. Je m'attarderais donc davantage sur le contenu de cette épreuve. On vous a remit il y a une semaine un cristal sur lequel était graver une rune comme vous l'avez sans doute devinés. Cette rune avait pour signification la vitesse. Il s'agit du critère essentiel de l'épreuve mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous allons d'abord déterminer votre ordre de passage, annonça la ministre en sortant une petite bourse.

Chaque élève s'approcha à tour de rôle par ordre de désignation de la coupe de feu. Après le tirage au sort Harry se vit attribuer une bonne dernière place ce qui lui laissa un goût amère dans la bouche. Il retourna s'asseoir pestant contre sa poisse et attendit les consignes.

- Bien maintenant que cela est fait, passons à la nature de l'épreuve. Chaque champion se verra attribuer un balai de type Eclair de feu de dernière génération afin de réaliser un parcours parsemés de différents obstacles qu'il vous faudra surmonté. Des bouées flottantes de couleurs rouges, auxquelles une lettre sera attachée, seront placés à chaque fin d'obstacles pour vous guider. Vous serez notés en fonction du temps que vous aurez mis pour faire l'épreuve, si les instructions ont bien été respectés et sur vos performances de vol. Autre chose les baguettes magiques ne seront pas autorisées pour cette épreuve. Je vais maintenant demander au premier candidat de se saisir de son balai et de se mettre en place. Les autres attendront notre signal pour se présenter, Monsieur Porovic c'est à vous, fit la ministre en désignant la sortie de la tente.

Le représentant de Durmstrang se présentant le visage crispé et des gouttes de sueurs perlées sur son visage, visiblement il semblait redouté cette épreuve qui n'avait pourtant rien d'effrayant dans son annonce. Le silence s'installa dans la tente où il ne restait plus que les champions face à leurs craintes. Les cris et les applaudissements du public pour seul bruit de fond venait troubler leur concentration et les laissaient présager le pire.

Harry vit les participants se faire appeler les uns après les autres après des temps plus ou moins long en fonction de l'efficacité des champions qui passaient. Enfin arriva son tour, il se saisit du balai, expira profondément avant de retirer sa cape pour avoir plus d'aisance. Il n'avait pas souhaité mettre l'uniforme traditionnel de son école et avait choisi de porter des couleurs relativement sombres ce qui faisait ressortir à merveille ses yeux dans l'obscurité.

Il sortit enfin de la tente et se dirigea vers les gradins qui étaient orientés vers le lac. Il arriva sous les applaudissements et les sifflets mais plus rien n'avait de place dans sa tête à part la concentration. Il vit la ministre désigné le point de départ et se prépara. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un immense mur d'eau en face des gradins. Il fut légèrement surpris quand son image se refléta dedans. Il savait maintenant comment les élèves pouvaient suivre les champions alors qu'ils disparaissaient de leur vue. C'était un procédé magique ingénieux.

La première difficulté sera de passer entre les anneaux de lumière qui vous montreront la route vers la première bouée. Vous aurez une pénalité à chaque anneaux que vous ne traverserez pas est ce clair ?

Harry se retourna vers elle et hocha la tête avant d'enfourcher son balai. Un puissant gong sonore retentit et il s'envola à une vitesse fulgurante vers le premier anneau. La sensation de liberté était totale et il franchit le premier anneau puis les suivants, qui formaient une ligne diagonale vers les cieux, en prenant de plus en plus de vitesse. La première vingtaine d'anneaux furent très facile à passer, il arriva ensuite à deux anneaux placés l'un au dessus de l'autre et puis plus rien.

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu que les prochains à passer serait placés à la verticale en dessous de lui. Il prit de la vitesse et passa l'anneau en face de lui puis tira le manche de son balai au maximum. Il fit un looping impeccable et passa l'anneau du dessus à l'envers puis fit un piquer.

Il passa tous les anneaux verticaux à très grande vitesse ne prenant pas la peine de freiner. Il redressa in extremis en frôlant la surface de l'eau qui fit secoué par de fortes vagues après son passage. Les prochains anneaux étaient alternés entre des positions verticales et horizontales tout en étant dispersés de chaque coté ne laissant que peu de place pour manœuvré.

Harry passa le premier sans encombre puis il se retourna sur son balai avant de descendre dans celui placé à l'horizontale puis braqua sur sa droite sans perdre trop de vitesse pour rejoindre le prochain. Il avait une telle fluidité dans ses mouvements qu'on aurait pu penser que le balai suivait un rail qui passait dans le centre de chaque anneau. Il continua ses figures aériennes toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres et il arriva à un cercle horizontale superposé sur tout une série d'autres verticales qui grimpaient vers le ciel.

Confiant, il fonça puis commença la même manoeuvre que pour son looping mais il avait mal jugé de la distance et frôla le premier anneau horizontal ce qui le déstabilisa et il eut un mal fou à reprendre le contrôle de son balai en frôlant chaque parois de gauche à droite.

Il y parvint toute fois juste à temps pour voir que les anneaux formaient une sorte d'épingle à cheveux et d'un geste osé il braqua son balai dans un angle impossible passant d'une chandelle à un piquer en quelques secondes. Le balai vibra violement sous le choc mais tînt bon alors que le corps d'Harry se souleva et son corps se retrouva quasiment à la perpendiculaire de son balai quand il tourna, une seule main s'agrippait encore au balai.

Il tomba ensuite en parallèle de son balai qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Dans un mouvement souple il parvint à regrimper dessus pour amorcer une descente plus contrôlée. Il aurait dût être effrayé de sa manœuvre suicidaire mais au contraire il souriait, satisfait de lui.

Il se doutait que les autres champions avaient du perdre du temps sur ce passage et pensait qu'il était maintenant un peu en avance sur eux. Après avoir passé pratiquement une centaine d'anneau, il parvint enfin à voir la bouée rouge. Il lui restait cependant à passer encore certains cercles avant d'y arriver. En s'approchant il vit avec surprise qu'il devait en rester une dizaine mais que ces derniers était enflammés. Il ne ralentit pas son allure pour autant et au contraire accéléra en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de sentir les brûlures en allant à toute vitesse.

Il franchit les trois premiers avec agilité en passant, allongé sur son balai, en plein centre des anneaux. Il vit que trois d'entre eux étaient superposés verticalement ce qui allait être une sacrée manœuvre à faire. Il passa le premier allégrement puis amorça un looping pour passer le second avant de poussé le manche de son balai le plus possible vers l'avant afin de se redresser. Il y parvint mais sa manœuvre fut trop large et il se brûla quelques cheveux dans son mouvement.

Il passa enfin le dernier anneau et se saisit de la lettre attachée à la bouée sans s'arrêter. Il la lut en tenant d'une main son balai et vit écrit « direction plein nord, même altitude ». Il prit aussitôt ses repères. Il regarda sa montre pour voir l'heure puis regarda le placement du soleil et trouva vite où était le nord. Il regarda ensuite le sol pour estimer sa hauteur avant de foncer vers l'endroit indiqué. Après quelques minutes du vol, il vit le temps s'assombrirent passant du ciel dégagé à de fortes rafales de vents et des nuages menaçant.

Il essaya de se mettre dans le sens du vent pour gagner de la vitesse mais celui-ci semblait venir de face et le pire c'est que des tornades aériennes apparaissaient de plus en plus nombreuse. Il regarda vers le sol et estima que la tempête était beaucoup trop étendue pour passer en dessous et il pourrait être cloué au sol. Il estima que sa seule chance était de passer au dessus des nuages, seulement il faisait du sur place avec ses vents de face et de derrière.

Il eut soudain une idée et donna toute la puissance de son balai pour foncer dans une des tornades, il parvint à la rejoindre et se trouva pris dedans. Le bois de son balai craque sous la pression mais d'un geste brusque il parvint à rentrer à l'intérieur. Comme il l'espérait en rentrant dans l'œil de la tornade, les vents étaient quasiment absent mais sa marche de main d'œuvre été très réduite. S'il faisait un faux mouvement il retournerait dans la tornade et son balai n'y résisterait pas, lui non plus par conséquence. Il souffla bruyamment puis fit une magnifique chandelle complètement en parallèle de la tornade et après ce qui lui parut une éternité il en sortit.

Il se redressa et regarda en dessous de lui et fut soulagé d'avoir quitté la tempête il donna une grande accélération en fonçant vers le nord. Après vingt minutes de vol à grande vitesse il arriva au bout de la tempête et redescendit en piquet dès que les vents furent assez calmes. Il se stabilisa et regarda le sol et se sentit encore trop haut et redescendit des plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Il trouva enfin la bouée au loin et fonça vers elle. La lettre en main il la lut rapidement « Ouest – Deux éclats d'or ». Il repartit vers la direction indiquée se demandant ce que pouvait être ses éclats d'or. Soudain il sentit une grande secousse derrière lui et fit un demi tour très rapide en pivotant avec son balai. Il put se retourner juste à temps pour voir un dragon qui fonçait sur lui, il eut juste le temps de se mettre à l'envers sur son balai pour l'éviter et se remit en place d'un geste rapide, voulant se mettre rapidement à l'abris.

Il fonça en chandelle afin d'avoir une bonne vue de la situation du dragon mais il s'aperçu qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps, il était poursuivit. Il se demanda comment le dragon avait pu faire aussi vite pour le rattraper et découvrit la réponse avec effroi. Ils étaient deux, parfaitement identique et avec la même sauvagerie à son égard.

C'est là qu'il l'aperçu, cet éclat dorée sur la queue du dragon qui était le plus proche. Il arrêta sa chandelle et fonça vers lui, le dragon ouvrit grand sa gueule et cracha une langue de feu qui passa à côté d'Harry, celui-ci l'ayant anticipé.

Il passa à côté du dragon qui tenta de le fouetter avec sa queue quand Harry la regarda. Il fit une embardée pour l'éviter tout en ayant quand même le temps de voir que l'éclat doré était en fait une écaille. Si chaque dragon en possédaient une il allait avoir des problèmes. Il ne pourrait s'approcher d'eux sans risquer de se faire tuer.

Il pensa utilisé la magie à ce moment la car même privé de sa baguette il pourrait se débrouiller mais il changea d'avis. Si leurs baguettes leurs avaient été saisit c'était pour qu'ils se débrouillent sans magie et il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'on lui retire des points.

Il analysa la situation, les dragons avaient pour eux leur puissance et leur flamme. Le moindre coup pourrait le tuer. Harry avait pour lui sa rapidité légèrement supérieure et son ingéniosité. Il ne pourrait par leur prendre leurs écailles par des méthodes conventionnelles. Il trouva soudainement une idée, la plus grande menace pour un dragon quand il chasse, c'est un autre dragon.

S'il pouvait pousser les deux à s'attaquer, cela lui permettrait d'avoir la diversion dont il avait besoin. Il prit un large virage et retourna vers les dragons en tentant de les attirer l'un vers l'autres. Les jets de flammes le frôlaient régulièrement mais il maîtrisait la situation et ses ennemies commençaient à être vraiment énervés.

Il se fit suivre de près par un dragon tout en fonçant sur un autre. Il sentit le souffle chaud de celui qui le poursuivait et descendit en piquet au moment où l'autre dragon allait le dévorer. Ce dernier se prit le souffle enflammé de son homologue et Harry en profita pour faire demi tour et se saisit d'un mouvement vif de l'écaille dorée du brûlé. Elle tenait dans la pomme de la main ce qui ne serait pas facile pour manier son balai. Il décida donc de la mettre dans sa poche tandis que les deux dragons se rugissaient dessus en battant frénétiquement des ailes.

Il tenta de se saisir de la seconde écaille en vain les deux dragons avaient finit de se chamailler et il dut virer brusquement pour ne pas se faire broyer entre les deux. Les deux dragons poursuivirent Harry par deux voies différentes ce qui n'allait pas lui facilité la tâche. C'est là qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il changea brusquement de trajectoire et se plaça entre les deux. Ces derniers foncèrent sur lui ce qui fit sourire le sorcier, ils allaient commettre la même erreur. Ils comblèrent rapidement l'espace qui les séparait et Harry saisit son balai d'une main et se laissa tombé volontairement dans le vide alors que les deux dragons se cognèrent brutalement l'un sur l'autre.

Alors qu'il tombait dans le vide accompagnait de deux reptiles, il parvint à se remettre sur son balai alors que les deux dragons le doublaient en tombant, visiblement sonnés. Il donna toute la vitesse de son balai pour faire un piquer magnifique et rattrapa le dragon sur lequel il était focalisé.

Il parvint à détaché l'écaille et stoppa sa course net, laissant tombé les créatures. Il était complètement épuisé et commençait à ressentir les courbatures dut à ses exploits. Il n'avait jamais volé aussi longtemps ni fait de tel effort physique avec un balai. Il regarda sa montre, cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il volait et il se fit violence pour ne pas céder à son esprit qui lui réclamait du repos.

Il chercha la bouée quelques minutes et se dirigea vers elle. Il vit que celle-ci avait deux encoches qui avaient la forme des écailles. Il plaça dessus ses trésors durement gagnés et se saisit de la lettre qui apparut quand la bouée s'ouvrit. « Vertical – Grotte » furent les seules mots d'inscrits. Il soupira d'exaspération et fonça vers le sol en espérant que les dragons ne se soient pas réveillés en chemin.

Il vit la terre devenir de plus en plus grosse à mesure où il descendait et il ne ralentit son allure qu'une fois arrivé au dessus d'une grande forêt. Il balaya le paysage des yeux et vit qu'à part la forêt il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Il prolongea son regard un peu plus loin et vit des silhouettes montagneuses. Il se dirigea vers elles en se disant qu'il avait plus de chance de trouver une grotte là bas.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, une grande ouverture dans la montagne était creusée. Elle était difforme mais il pouvait y passer largement. Harry s'engouffra donc à l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes il se rendit compte de la difficulté de manœuvre qu'il pouvait y avoir dans un espace aussi restreint. Il se laissa guider par son instinct pour se guider à travers les galeries. Il sembla passé une éternité avant qu'il voit avec horreur que les parois se rétrécissaient de plus en plus.

Il dut faire preuve d'une habileté hors pair pour ne pas se prendre les murs. Tout à coup il vira de quelques centimètres de trop et son bras percuta le mur assez violement. Il rectifia sa trajectoire mais son bras saignait déjà assez abondamment. Il le regarda et commit une nouvelle erreur car il ne vit pas arrivé la nouvelle intersection et son balai frappa le mur juste avant de franchir la sortir ce qui le déséquilibra. Il tomba de son balai mais eut le réflexe de l'attraper de sa main valide.

C'est la qu'il se rendit compte que la douleur n'était plus ce qu'il avait à se préoccuper en effet, une chaleur comme il n'en avait jamais connu imprégnait la salle et même respirer était douloureux. Dans un grand effort il parvint à se rétablir sur son balai et pu voir avec frayeur, qu'en dessous de lui se trouvait un lac de lave dont la grandeur n'avait rien à envier à celle de Poudlard. Il se sentit de plus en plus mal, l'odeur nauséabonde et la chaleur allait bientôt le faire tomber dans les pommes si son balai ne brûlait pas avant.

Il se concentra pour rectifié sa vue qui s'embrouillait et regarda en hauteur et vit que le ciel était en vue à quelques centaines de mètres. Il regroupa ses forces et fonça un chandelle et plus il montait mieux il se sentait. Il se dit que c'était peut être son corps qui déraillait donc il ne cria pas victoire trop tôt. En arrivant vers la sortie du cratère il vit une forme rougeâtre un peu sur sa gauche et fonça vers elle. Il se saisit de la bouée entière avant de se stabiliser dans les airs en tentant de récupérer ses forces.

Il ouvrit la lettre tranquillement après avoir remonter la manche de son bras blessé, afin de faire un garrot de fortune pour pouvoir continuer. « Est – Ile ». Il se dit qu'il devait être bientôt arrivé et qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer dans quelques minutes. Il se dirigea vers l'Est et accéléra progressivement en sentant son bras droit devenir de moins en moins douloureux. Il regarda en dessous de lui l'étendu d'eau alors que la visibilité baissait de plus en plus, le soleil se couchant derrière lui.

Il cru qu'il avait fait le plus gros quand une pluie d'objet assez gros tomba autour de lui. Il les esquiva facilement dans un premier temps mais plus il allait vers l'est plus cette pluie étrange semblait s'intensifié. Il se décida à donner toute la puissance de son balai qui vibra de mécontentement. Son voyage dans la grotte avait dut l'endommager. Il prit quand même le risque de continuer à cette vitesse et malgré les vibrations il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Soudain il reçu un projectile venant de derrière ce qui le déséquilibra et le fit piquer vers le sol, à moitié sonné. Après quelques secondes dans les vapes il reprit enfin ses esprits et évita le pire en redressant seulement à quelques mètres de l'eau.

Il se tint derrière la tête et sentit qu'une grosse bosse qui saignait légèrement s'était formée derrière sa tête. Il remonta doucement en altitude en se méfiant de cette pluie qui pouvait reprendre à tout moment. Il était désorienté et préféra prendre beaucoup d'altitude afin de trouver la fameuse île. Arrivé au dessus à haute altitude il balaya paysage à sa recherche. Il la vit enfin une petite île, en forme de croisant. Il se mit à sourire pensant que même si elle était loin il voyait la fin de l'épreuve arrivée.

Il orienta son balai vers l'île et descendit le plus vite possible. C'est là qu'il ressentit une grande vague de froid qui le submergea que même la chaleur du soleil couchant n'arrivait à atténuer. Il se dit que c'était peut être à cause de ses blessures où de l'altitude et ne s'en soucia pas et il vit une tache noire, puis deux et des dizaines de tâches noires se placer entre l'île et lui.

- Des Détraqueurs, murmura t'il, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont foutu, comment je vais les combattre sans magie…

Il stoppa et analysa toutes les possibilités et n'en vit qu'une seule, s'il les contournerait cela lui prendrait trop de temps et la nuit sans lune l'empêcherait de voir l'île.

- Tant pis je n'ai pas le choix, soupira t'il

Il se concentra au maximum sur un moment de bonheur mais n'en trouva aucun. Il commença à pester contre lui quand il sentit une douce chaleur sur sa poitrine. Il plongea sa main sous son pull pour en découvrir la source et sortit son pendentif. Il sourit à sa vue, c'était son trésor, la chose la plus précieuse à ces yeux. En tenant le médaillon il sentit sa motivation et sa force revenir en lui, de même qu'un certain choix en songeant au visage de Léa, radieuse, lui offrant ce médaillon.

Il se concentra sur ce moment puis fonça droit devant lui en direction de l'île. Il ignora complètement la présence des Détraqueurs et se contenta d'aller toujours plus vite, ses pensées toujours fixées sur Léa. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'un halo blanc le recouvrait complètement. Ce n'était pas une aura, c'était un Patronus qui l'englobait, une douce protection qu'il faisait apparaître involontairement. Il pulvérisa tous les Détraqueurs ayant le malheur de vouloir l'arrêter. Rien ni personne au monde ne le pourrait. Tourné vers ses pensées il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait prit trop de vitesse alors que son arrivé sur l'île était imminente.

Il reprit soudain ses esprits et redressa mais trop tard, le balai était devenu incontrôlable. Arrivé à un mètre du sol, il sauta dans un buisson avant qu'il ne s'écrase. La chute fut lourde et un craquement se fit entendre. Il reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard. Il se releva douloureusement et s'aperçu que son bras s'était remit à saigné et que sa cheville lui faisait vraiment mal, il avait dût se la fouler. Ignorant la douleur il chercha frénétiquement son balai. Il le retrouva brisé en plusieurs morceaux à côté d'un gros rocher. Il arriva auprès de lui et vit une autre bouée à côté de celui-ci. Il se saisit de la bouée d'une main, l'autre tenant les plus gros débris de son balai.

Il s'agissait d'un portoloin et il fut immédiatement transporté devant les gradins sous les acclamations des élèves. Il chuta une nouvelle fois et sentit sa cheville craquer. Finalement c'était peut être plus qu'une simple foulure. Il relâcha le portoloin et s'assit finalement alors que Madame Pomfresh accourait vers lui. Il vit également sa directrice, Dumbledore et Freyia accourir vers lui.

- Ca va Loki ? Tu as une mine affreuse ? On devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital Madame Maxime, s'exclama Freyia paniquée.

Harry tenta de se relever mais en fut empêché par l'infirmière.

- Et où crois tu aller comme ça ? pesta t'elle  
- Je vais bien, c'est que quelques égratignures, donnez moi une potion de régénération et ça ira, murmura t'il  
- Vous avez une cheville cassée, des contusions un peu partout, une entaille profonde au bras et une bosse inquiétante, cessez de minimiser votre état  
- Très bien, se renfrogna t'il  
- Ca me rassure de voir que tu as gardé ta mauvaise humeur habituelle, fit Freiya radieuse en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
- En tout cas je dois vous félicitez, Will vous êtes le meilleur sorcier que j'ai jamais vu voler, déclara sa directrice, le regard rempli de fierté.  
- Merci, mais ce n'était qu'une promenade de santé, quelques dragons, un volcan, une pluie douloureuse et quelques Détraqueurs en dessert, fit il ironiquement.- C'est d'ailleurs un point qu'il nous faudra éclaircir Dumbledore, que faisaient ces créatures ici, il n'a jamais été question de faire appel à eux, pesta sa directrice d'une voix coléreuse.  
Je vous assure Madame Maxime qu'une enquête sera menée à ce propos, nous allons nous réunir entre directeurs avant de noter Monsieur Alwin. Ces créatures sont à prendre en compte dans sa notation. Mrs Pomfresh je vous laisse vous occuper de lui, lança Dumbledore qui semblait inquiet.  
- Bien sûr, je vais l'emmener dans un endroit au calme, il faut qu'il se repose, commenta l'infirmière qui finissait de le soigner  
- Je vais vous aider, dit Freyia en aidant à relever Harry.

En chemin Harry se retourna vers Freyia tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la tente des champions.

- J'ai été bon ?  
- Tu es le meilleur Loki, tu m'as épatée, lança t'elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour en se laissant guider vers un repos bien mérité.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Agitation

**Chapitre 10 : Agitation.**

En arrivant dans la tente des champions, il s'aperçut que deux étaient couchés visiblement blessés. Il ne restait que la représentante de Poudlard accompagnée de deux de ces amis et l'Egyptien. Tous deux avaient l'air aussi blessés que lui mais paraissaient être ceux qui s'en étaient le mieux sorti à en juger par les bandages de ceux qui étaient au lit. A son entrée, tous se retournèrent vers lui avec un regard inquiet. C'était la preuve que la rivalité des champions n'avait plus lieu d'être une fois les épreuves finies. C'était une chose d'assister aux épreuves et une autre de les vivre. Un lien s'était formé, comme si unis comme des frères d'armes venant de réaliser une guerre particulièrement éprouvante. Harry hocha la tête pour les saluer ce qu'ils lui rendirent avant d'aller s'installer sur son lit.

- Comment tu te sens ? Ca va mieux ? demanda Freyia en l'aidant à s'asseoir.  
- Je pense que je serais de nouveau en pleine forme dans une semaine ou deux  
- Tu sais que je me suis rongée les ongles pendant tout ton parcours ? tu as vraiment été inconscient, pesta t'elle.  
- Il fallait que je prenne ces risques, murmura t'il  
- Je ne te comprendrais jamais, ta vie est plus importante que de gagner  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles je…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la tente.

- Les résultats vont vous être communiqués. Laissez les autres champions dormir, leurs directeurs se chargeront de leurs transmettre leurs notes, déclara t'il avec bonne humeur.

Les champions se levèrent mais Harry grimaça en faisant ce geste et se rassit aussitôt. Sa cheville était encore trop douloureuse pour qu'il s'appuie dessus. Freyia lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais il la repoussa et se releva tout seul.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Hermione en le voyant tituber  
- Evidement, répondit il sèchement sans la regarder

Il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort informulé. Un cylindre de glace se forma jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la forme d'une béquille. Les trois champions accompagnés de leurs amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers les gradins en silence. Ils furent acclamés chaleureusement à leur entrée et se dirigèrent vers l'estrade où les attendait la ministre Anglaise. Une fois arrivés, elle lança le sortilège Sonorus sur sa gorge et commença son discours.

- Je vais maintenant vous communiquer les résultats de l'épreuve. Le comité de notation, composé de dix membres à donner chacun une note sur vingt en fonction de critères prédéfini avant l'épreuve. Ces derniers sont les suivants : temps imparti, ingéniosité, réussite aux différentes étapes, blessures, utilisation de la magie et maîtrise de vol. Les notes seront donc sur deux cents. A la cinquième place, Monsieur Porovic de Durmstrang avec un total de 100 points. Le champion ayant choisi d'abandonner après de trop grandes blessures face aux dragons. Il a également accumulé une pénalité des quatre points ayant ratés le même nombre d'anneaux.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent alors que la ministre marquait une pause.

- A la quatrième place, Miss Parker de Salem a réussit à arriver au bout du parcours mais après seulement 2h47 soit un dépassement de 27 minutes sur la limite prévu dans le règlement. Elle n'est pas passé par cinq anneaux et a utilisé à trois reprises la magie pour parvenir à la fin du parcours, elle totalise 140 points.

De nouvelles acclamations survinrent après l'annonce de ce résultat.

- Avec un temps de 2h24, la troisième place revient à Monsieur Abdi de Philae. Ce dernier ayant passé avec succès tous les anneaux, il a cependant utilisé la magie à deux reprises et a cumulé 4 minutes de dépassement de temps. Il obtient donc la note de 155 points.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement sous les applaudissements et fit un geste de remerciement vers les élèves.

- A la seconde place, Miss Anderson représentant Poudlard. Elle a réussit à traverser tous les anneaux à l'exception d'un seul et n'a utilisé qu'une seule fois la magie contre les dragons. Elle a réussit le parcours requit en 2h03, le jury lui accorde donc 165 points.

Les applaudissements furent très intenses et de nombreux sifflets retentirent à cette annonce. Les élèves de Poudlard étant les plus nombreux et était très fier de la seconde place de leur championne. Ayla se retourna vers eux, légèrement rougissante et les salua.

- Nous en venons maintenant à la première place, remporté sans contestation possible par Monsieur Alwin, représentant l'académie de Beauxbatons. Le jury a noté son exceptionnel maîtrise de vol et son intelligence à résoudre les problèmes qui lui étaient soumis. Il n'a utilisé la magie qu'une seule fois, cependant la présence de Détraqueurs n'étant pas prévue dans l'épreuve, cela n'a pas été retenu contre lui. Le temps de Monsieur Alwin a été de 1h37 ce qui est en dessous de 8 minutes du temps record de base établit par Victor Krum, le célèbre poursuiveur Bulgare qui nous avait permit d'attribuer le temps de base. L'état de son balai et ses blessures l'empêche toutefois d'obtenir la note maximum. Il reçoit donc la note de 180 points. Toutefois nous avons encore quelques points à accorder à celui ou celle qui aura obtenu les meilleures caractéristiques de vol. Le professeur Dumbledore va donc maintenant vous les citer en fonction des champions.

Le professeur Dumbledore plaça à son tour sa baguette sur sa gorge et se mit à lire le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main de libre.

_"Monsieur Porovic – Altitude maximum : 1200 mètres – Vitesse maximale : 130 km/h – Deux figures effectuées – Prise de risque : 1/5 – Maîtrise et qualité de vol : 1/5_

_Miss Parker – Altitude Maximum : 1600 mètres – Vitesse Maximale : 150 km/h – Quatre figures effectuées – Prise de risque : 1/5 – Maîtrise et qualité de vol : 2/5_

_Monsieur Abdi – Altitude Maximum : 1500 mètres – Vitesse Maximale : 140 km/h – Quatre figures effectuées – Prise de risque : 2/5 – Maîtrise et qualité de vol : 3/5._

_Miss Anderson – Altitude Maximum 2000 mètres – Vitesse Maximale : 170 km/h – Cinq figures effectuées – Prise de risque : 3/5 – Maîtrise et qualité de vol : 3/5_

_Monsieur Alwin – Altitude Maximum 4600 mètres – Vitesse Maximale : 240 km/h – Sept figures effectuées – Prise de risque : 4,5/5 – Maîtrise et qualité de vol : 5/5"_

- Nous accordons donc 10 points supplémentaires à Monsieur Alwin qui totalise maintenant 190 points, toutes nos félicitations jeune homme, conclut le directeur de Poudlard.

Des applaudissement aussi fort que pour Ayla retentirent dans les gradins, il n'y avait plus son champion a encouragé, il s'agissait d'acclamation pour saluer une prestation exceptionnelle qui avait conquis tous les élèves sans exception. Les rangs de Beauxbatons furent les plus bruyants quand ils se mirent à scander « Loki » pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient fiers au plus au point de leur champion.

- Nous vous invitons maintenant à retourner dans vos dortoirs, je demanderais à chaque directeur d'établissement de venir chercher les indices pour la seconde épreuve, annonça la ministre.

Madame Maxime fit signe à Harry d'attendre un moment, les autres champions attendirent également avec anxiété. Après quelques instants, les directeurs prirent leurs champions à part pour s'entretenir avec eux.

- Tout d'abord je tiens sincèrement à renouveler mes félicitations, jamais dans ma carrière j'ai été aussi épatée par un de mes élèves. Mais assez parler, voici votre indice dit Madame Maxime en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin. Je dois maintenant aller m'entretenir avec Dumbledore sur l'enquête concernant les Détraqueurs, allez vous reposez.

Harry hocha la tête et fit demi tour en se dirigeant vers la lisière de la forêt. Il voulait travailler sans plus tarder sur la seconde épreuve. Il trouva un endroit idéal loin de l'agitation de la foule et s'assit en s'appuyant sur un arbre. Il regarda le parchemin et vit d'étranges symboles écris dessus. Un rond barré horizontalement, un o avec un accent aigu, une sorte de B avec la barre horizontale qui descend plus que d'ordinaire, de nouveau un o et un ç. Harry chercha dans sa mémoire pour faire des rapprochements mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. A priori, cela devait être une langue ou un code. Il fallait qu'il soit assez banal pour pouvoir être découvert par les élèves. Heureusement, il avait un mois pour trouver ce dont il s'agissait jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve.

Il ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu, l'épreuve l'avait plus affaiblie qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Sa cheville le lançait comme si un géant lui était passé dessus et il avait des douleurs aiguës au ventre. Il s'était peut être fêlé plusieurs côtes dans sa chute. Il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant et se décida à aller à l'infirmerie ne serait ce que pour avoir de quoi soulager la douleur. L'infirmière fut à la fois ravie et en colère en le voyant arrivé.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes devenus raisonnable monsieur Alwin dit elle d'une voix sifflante.  
- Si vous faisiez votre job plutôt que de proférer des sarcasmes qui de toutes façon ne m'atteindront pas.

Elle le fit s'allongée, non sans marmonner son mécontentement et l'ausculta pendant une vingtaine de minute avant de repartir dans une pièce adjacente à la pièce principale. Il regarda la pièce en attendant son retour. Il sentit un sentiment étrange, un puissant sentiment de familiarité avec cette infirmerie. C'était comme si il était déjà venu de nombreuses fois ici. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par le retour de l'infirmière. Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit qu'elle vienne vers lui.

- Vous avez une cheville cassée et trois côtes fêlés, vous devriez vous montrez plus prudent à l'avenir.  
- Ce sont les CRIMES madame, se sortir vivant de chaque épreuve est un exploit. Donnez moi plutôt de quoi soulager la douleur que je puisse m'en aller.  
- Il n'est pas question que vous quittiez ce lit avant une semaine. Les potions que vous allez prendre doivent être prises au repos. Cela aggravera votre état si vous vous déplacez.  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire je…  
- Je vois que vous disposez d'un patient peu coopératif Pompom, lança une voix amusée à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, dites à ce jeune homme qu'il doit resté ici, il vous écoutera peut être, fit l'infirmière exaspérée.  
- Je ne peux pas obliger un élève de Beauxbatons à m'obéir. Toutefois, monsieur Alwin, je vous conseille d'écouter Mrs Pomfresh lorsqu'elle vous dit que c'est pour votre bien. Si vous restez ici jusqu'à demain matin, vous serez rapidement en pleine forme. Si vous sortez maintenant vous risquez d'aggraver vos blessures et de ne pas pouvoir concourir pour la seconde épreuve ce qui vous éliminerait, déclara le directeur de Poudlard avec légèreté.

Harry le toisa un moment pesant le pour et le contre puis se recoucha finalement.

- Monsieur, puis je emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque en attendant demain matin. Rester à rien faire m'est insupportable, dit Harry  
- Je ne peux pas vous refusez ça. Je vais demander à votre amie de venir vous voir pour que vous lui disiez ce que vous recherché.  
- Merci monsieur  
- Au fait monsieur Alwin, je voulais vous demander où vous aviez appris à voler sur un balai de cette manière. De même mémoire de sorcier je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une telle maîtrise.  
- Vous voulez que je vous confie mon secret ?  
- Si vous en avez envie cela va de soi.  
- Pour faire simple, disons que les autres participants ont fait ce que leur a demandés mais il y a une chose qui a fait la différence entre nous  
- Laquelle ?  
- Moi je me suis amusé, fit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique avant de refermer les yeux avec l'image de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas caché sa surprise.

Il se reposa une dizaine de minutes avant que Freiya ne vienne le voir. Elle prit sa liste de livre et alla à la bibliothèque pour les retirer. Elle revint, chargée d'une demie douzaine de livre qu'elle faisait léviter, ne pouvant les porter à cause du poids des ouvrages. Harry commença à travailler dès qu'il les eut et sauta même le repas pour avancer dans ses recherches. Il ne trouva cependant rien qui ne puisse l'aider et il finit par s'endormir, un livre encore ouvert sur ses genoux.

La quiétude de son sommeil fut perturbée d'un étrange songe, il était dans un endroit complètement blanc. Il était seul et où que portait son regard il n'y avait que cette blancheur. Il entendit une voix l'appelée dans un murmure qui résonna tel un écho. Il se retourna et distingua une silhouette au loin dont il ne pouvait distinguer les traits. Il courut vers elle pendant plusieurs minutes mais ne parvint pas à la rattraper, cette dernière semblait aller à la même vitesse que lui dans le sens opposé. Il s'écroula finalement, épuisé, à genoux, en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Il releva la tête et vit que la silhouette avait disparue et le murmure s'était tut. Il baissa de nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux. Ce blanc lui donnait une envie de vomir, mais le pire était ce sentiment omniprésent, le sentiment d'être seul, toujours. Une douce chaleur au niveau de sa poitrine l'envahit comme une caresse. Il se laissa envahir par cette sensation si agréable. Il mit sa main vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette chaleur et découvrit que c'était son pendentif qui irradié d'une lumière dorée apaisante.

Il sentit soudain comme s'il venait de saisir un portoloin et il rouvrit les yeux. Le décor blanc, laissa la place à une forêt, le ciel était d'un bleue turquoise, une douce brise lui fouettait son visage. Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule et se retourna. Ce qui le vit le fit trembler de tout son corps. Léa se trouvait devant lui, radieuse. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et se mit à lui caresser la joue.

- Léa, mais comment… bredouilla t'il

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais son sourire s'accentua. Il se jeta dans ses bras en trouvant tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait y trouver. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse, quand sa main tomba et son corps devint lourd. Il sentit un liquide poisseux sur ses mains et la repoussa doucement, très doucement de peur de découvrir ce qu'il redoutait. Il la vit, couverte de sang, comme cette fameuse nuit où elle était morte. Il entendit soudain un rire, tandis qu'il la reposait délicatement sur le sol, un mélange de tristesse et de haine l'envahissant. Il serra ses poings et les traits de son visage devinrent chargés de colère. Il leva la tête en jetant un regard haineux sur le propriétaire de son rire mais il ne parvint pas à le voir.

Seul ce rire retentissait de plus en plus fort. Il se saisit de la baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche et se releva en jetant des regards circulèrent. Il se concentra alors en fermant les yeux pour ressentir chaque mouvement autour de lui. Le rire fut mêlé de son nom qui l'appelait d'une voix apparemment paniqué. Soudain il sentit un souffle glacé derrière lui et se retourna. C'est la qu'il vit un homme horrible, le visage cireux comme s'il était mort, des yeux de rubis, un corps squelettique, un nez quasiment absent. Cet homme avait une horreur à la fois puissante et malveillante et respirait la cruauté. Son rire gluturale n'avait pas cessé et cela rendit Harry fou de rage. Il oublia sa baguette en la lâchant et se rua vers lui en tentant de lui assainir de multiples coups sans résultats. C'est comme s'il se battait avec un fantôme.

Il se précipita vers sa baguette et lança le sortilège « Gladius » afin de transformer sa baguette en épée et lui assainit un coup horizontal au niveau du cou. Il décapita l'homme en un seul coup. Il se servit de son épée comme d'une canne, épuisé par ses efforts quand il entendit le rire reprendre. La tête n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance et son rire retentit alors comme sous l'effet du sortilège Sonorus. Harry, dont le corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable parvint tout de même à rejoindre la tête et il s'apprêta à la transpercer de son épée quand il sentit son corps partir. Il se réveilla en sursaut et vit Freyia, complètement effrayée lui faire face. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi, il la menaçait de son épée qui n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de sa joue et les lits autour de lui flottait à un mètre du sol.

Il se calma progressivement en reprenant une respiration lente et en annulant le sort de sa baguette et murmurant un bref « désolé » à Freyia. Les lits retombèrent avec fracas et plusieurs d'entre eux ne résistèrent pas au choc. Harry regarda autour de son lit et vit des livres déchirés. Son rêve n'avait pas laissé des traces que de son esprit.

- Je… j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à te réveiller, murmura Freyia qui avait retrouvé sa voix  
- …  
- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire un si mauvais rêve, Loki tu te rends compte que tu as détruit la moitié de l'infirmerie en étant inconscient.  
- …  
- Raconte moi, le poussa t'elle gentiment  
- C'est inutile, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar aide moi à réparer tout ça avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.  
- Heureusement que l'infirmerie était déserte, commenta t'elle en commençant à lancer des sortilèges « Réparo »  
- Est-ce que j'ai… parlé pendant ce rêve ?  
- Non mais tu n'étais pas bien, tu étais très pâle et tu bougeais beaucoup. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire de la magie en dormant, dit elle songeuse  
- Moi non plus, répondit il pour lui-même en l'aidant.  
- Mais Loki… ta cheville… elle est déjà guérie ? demanda t'elle en écarquillant les yeux

Il baissa les yeux et se rappela sa blessure de la veille. Il tapa du pied puis passa sa main sur ses côtes avant de regarder de nouveau Freyia.

- Apparemment, je récupère vite, fit il en haussant les épaules.  
- On dirait oui, confirma t'elle avec un léger sourire.

Il passa machinalement sa main vers sa poitrine pour saisir son pendentif.

- Elle te manque n'est ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est d'elle que tu as rêvé, tu as revécu cette soirée, lança t'elle en s'approchant près de lui  
- Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, oublies ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et ne raconte rien à personne.  
- Comme tu voudras… répondit elle tristement

Il resta songeur en revivant son rêve, puis ses traits se durcirent en relevant la tête vers Freyia.

- Dis moi, est ce que tu as déjà vu cette homme ?  
- De quoi tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait posé son index droit sur son front. Elle vit instantanément le visage de celui qui avait hanté le rêve d'Harry. Elle recula, toute tremblante, visiblement apeuré.

- Loki, comment as-tu pu avoir une image si précise dans tes rêves ? demanda t'elle  
- Réponds moi  
- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais d'après ce que tu m'as montré et ce que mon père a pu me raconter, je pense qu'il s'agit de Voldemort. En tout cas ça correspond à la traduction, mais comment as tu pu rêver de lui ? C'est impossible d'avoir une image si précise, il n'a jamais eut de photo de lui, seuls ceux qui l'ont…  
- … Vu le peuvent, finit il à sa place  
- Tu veux dire que… tu l'aurais…  
- Je ne sais pas mais je dois avoir confirmation que c'est bien lui.  
- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu veux que je demande à mon père de venir ?  
- Non, il n'y a pas que lui qui l'a combattu, il y a plusieurs élèves de Poudlard qui étaient avec Potter quand ils se sont battus et je crois savoir qui ils sont.

* * *

Désolé de vous avoir fait patienté, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira 


	11. Chapitre 11 : Les cours facultatifs

**Chapitre 11 : Les cours facultatifs**

Harry et Freyia avaient finalement rejoint la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et ne furent guère étonnés d'être parmi les premiers étant donné l'heure matinale. Il s'assirent et commencèrent à manger quand Harry releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure ?  
- J'étais venu voir comment tu allais idiot, répondit elle avec un sourire  
- Tu savais que j'allais bien pourtant…  
- Je sais c'est juste que…  
- Juste que quoi ?  
- J'ai une tendance naturelle à m'inquiéter pour toi et j'avais raison non ? Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si…

Il la coupa d'un geste de la main et lui désigna du regard, un groupe de Gryffondor qui venait d'entrer suivi de nombreux autres élèves. Il reprit son attention sur ses toasts et les mangea songeur. Il regarda les Gryffondors et regarda spécialement Hermione. Il l'analysa en sachant qu'elle avait fait parti du groupe d'Harry Potter. Il ressentit qu'avec elle, lire dans ses pensées ne seraient pas évident et pourrait se retourner contre lui. Il porta alors son attention sur un dénommé Neville. Ce dernier semblait bien en dessous du niveau de cette dernière et son esprit était moins protégé.

Il lança un sortilège de Légilimancie très léger pour ne pas être détecté. Cela avait toutefois la conséquence désagréable de ne pas pouvoir diriger sa recherche dans son esprit. Il ne voyait que ce que Neville pensait et le terme « pitoyable » était le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il devrait lui faire penser à son combat s'il voulait voir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant mais il ignorait encore comment faire. Il mangea son dernier toast et s'apprêta à se lever quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il ne tourna que légèrement la tête et vit du regard qu'un groupe des Gryffondors se tenaient derrière lui. Celui qui lui avait posé la main sur son épaule était un grand rouquin, qui arborait un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Loki ? l'appela ce dernier.  
- Ne me touches pas, lançasèchement Harry sans se retourner.  
- Quoi ?

Harry le regarda froidement et soudain le rouquin retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression car la main de ce dernier était noircie et des cloques commençaient à se former.

- Freyia on y va ? demanda t'il en reportant son attention sur elle

Celle-ci hocha la tête, peu surprise de son comportement et se leva. Il enjamba le banc devant le regard des élèves et se retrouva face à Ron qui était encore surpris par cette altercation. Il s'avança vers lui, menaçant et ce dernier se décala pour le laisser passer.

- Je voulais juste… commença Ron  
- M'ennuyer? c'est réussi. Maintenant tu surveilleras tes manières, on n'est pas ami, répondit Harry sèchement  
- Tu te prends pour qui ? cracha Ron après qu'il se soit un peu éloigner.  
- Pour quelqu'un qui t'es de loin supérieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de me promener en bande en espérant trouver une célébrité qui redorerama popularité. Oh et pendant que j'y pense…

Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentards et pointa sa baguette d'un mouvement très rapide. Il immobilisa la main d'Ayla et fit léviter la pomme qu'elle s'apprêtée à manger sous le regard courroucé de cette dernière qui n'était pas du matin. Il la ramena vers lui et la saisit de sa main libre puis la tandis vers Ron.

- Mange la, ordonna t'il.  
- Non merci j'ai pas faim, répondit celui-ci en rougissant légèrement.  
- Allez fais un effort, c'est la pomme de l'amitié. Pour l'entente entre nos écoles tu peux bien faire ça.  
- Je… non…  
- Même pas capable d'assumer ses propres échecs, fit Harry en lançant la pomme vers lui. La prochaine fois que tu prépares un mauvais coup, sois plus discret et arrête de sourire vers ta cible.

Ron se saisit de la pomme tout en grimaçant quand celle-ci toucha sa main meurtrie. Harry sentit sa main et sourit.

- Ta potion de gratouille est à la limite de la dérision, tu devrais bosser plus sérieusement tes potions, commenta Harry en reprenant le chemin de la sortie.  
- Espèce de …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la pomme fonça droit dans sa bouche et malgré ses mains qui essayer de l'arracher celle-ci y resta collée. Sa bouche se referma en arrachant un morceau et il l'avala alors que ses yeux s'exorbités. Harry, qui s'était arrêté lors de l'insulte de Ron reprit sa marche en souriant. Il sortit de la grande salle sous les éclats de rire alors que sa victime était prise de sérieuses démangeaisons qu'il avait du mal à satisfaire, n'ayant qu'une main valide. Harry et Freyia se dirigèrent vers le parc quand une voix appela cette dernière.

- Freyia attends, j'ai un message venant de notre directeur pour vous, fit Hermione en courant vers elle.  
- Oh merci Hermione, répondit elle avec un sourire.

Elle parcourut rapidement le parchemin et regarda Harry.

- On nous propose de suivre des cours avec les élèves de Poudlard si on en a envie, pour voir comment se passe l'enseignement ici. Ce sont des cours facultatifs, surtout pour toi. On choisira les matières que l'on veut et on ne sera pas obligé d'y assister si cela nous plait pas. On est complètement libre en quelques sortes. Ils nous ont donnés la liste des matières enseignées, on devra les choisir dans la semaine et remettre nos choix à Hermione ce midi.

Il hocha la tête puis regarda la liste.

- On a cours de potions après le déjeuner si cela vous dit de venir, je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue sera ravi d'avoir plus de monde dans son cours, lança Hermione avec un sarcasme qui n'échappa pas aux élèves de Beauxbatons  
- Vous avez quoi maintenant ? demanda Freyia  
- Soins aux créatures magiques dans un quart d'heure  
- Tu crois qu'on peut…  
- Bien sûr, Hagrid est un prof sympa, il ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous accueillir au contraire  
- On y va ? demanda Freyia, enjouée à Harry  
- Pourquoi pas, répondit ce dernier sans quitter le parchemin des yeux.  
- Vous voyez la cabane là bas, c'est là qu'on doit se rendre, à toute à l'heure, dit Hermione en reprenant la direction de la grande salle.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna avec un léger sourire.

- Oh Loki, bien joué pour tout à l'heure, lança t'elle avant de repartir.

Harry haussa les épaules en regardant Freyia qui lui souriait. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par Hermione et arrivèrent rapidement devant la cabane d'où émanait une fumée blanche. Ils trouvèrent Hagrid en train de nourrir Lily, la protectrice de Ayla. Ils furent assez étonnés de voir un fenrir si domestique. Cette dernière leva la tête et analysa les deux personnes qui venait perturbé son repas et resta fixé sur Harry.

- Vous vous connaissez ? fit Freyia en rigolant

La fenrir laissa son morceau de viande et se dirigea vers Harry a pas lent. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et tourna la tête sur le côté. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui caressa la tête. Cette dernière se laissa faire en ferma les yeux paresseusement.

- Tu as vraiment un don avec eux tu sais, commenta Freyia.  
- Votre amie a raison, d'habitude elle n'est pas aussi amicale, seules les personnes qu'elle connaît peuvent l'approcher sans y laisser leur main, dit une voix bourrue à côté d'eux.

Lily sauta soudain sur Harry et le renversa en arrière. Elle s'installa sur son ventre et se mit à lui lécher le visage.

- Je crois qu'elle a craquée pour toi, rigola Freyia  
- Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Hagrid, professeur de soins au créatures magiques et vous devez être des élèves venant d'autres écoles ?  
- Je m'appelle Freyia et celui qui se cache sous les léchouilles s'appelle Loki, nous venons de Beauxbatons.  
- Je vois, vous allez bien rester pour voir mon cours ? Vous allez voir ça va être passionnant. Le professeur Dumbledore a pu convaincre de nous faire amener une espèce très rare de dragon, fit Hagrid d'une voix enjouée.  
- On ne manquera pas ça

Hagrid lui sourit et retourna dans sa cabane.

- Il est bizarre ce type, non ? Il est content d'avoir fait amené un dragon.  
- Hagrid à toujours eut un penchant pour les créatures… disons peu ordinaire, fit Hermione en arrivant, accompagnée des Ombres.

Ils regardèrent derrière Freyia et vit Harry se rasseoir en repoussant doucement Lily qui s'acharnait à vouloir lui laver le visage.

- Alors ça… elle n'est jamais aussi affective avec les étrangers d'habitude, lança Ayla  
- Faut croire que Lily m'apprécie, répondit Harry sans la regarder  
- Comment sais tu comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Ayla, surprise.  
- C'est Hagrid qui l'a appelé tout à l'heure, répondit Harry après quelques secondes.  
- Mais… commença Freyia mais elle s'arrêta devant le regard de ce dernier.  
- Le cours va commencer, vous venez ? annonça Hermione

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane où Hagrid les attendait avec impatience. Les élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte et quand les Gryffondors et Serpentards furent tous là, Hagrid pu commencer son cours.

- Où est Ron ? demanda t'il  
- Il est à l'infirmerie, il a eut quelques problèmes inflammatoires tout à l'heure, répondit Hermione alors que les Ombres se regardaient en souriant.  
- Ohh, fit il déçu. Bon tant pis pour lui, il ne verra pas la surprise que je vous ai réservée.  
- Une surprise ? répéta Max peu rassurée.  
- Oui, suivez moi

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac et s'arrêtèrent en bordure de celui-ci.

- Vous avez précédemment vu différentes races de dragon, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui le Ryujin. Qui peut me dire quelque chose à leur sujet ? interrogea Hagrid  
- Les Ryujin sont une race très rare de dragons, ils vivent sous l'eau mais on peut les voir en de rare occasion à la surface. Ils ne crachent pas du feu comme les autres mais des jets d'eau brûlante. Ils vivent principalement dans la mer de Chine, récita Hermione  
- C'est très bien Hermione, dix points pour Gryffondor  
- Ce sont des cousins des Léviathan qui eux, sont des créatures exclusivement sous marine et qui se défende grâce à de puissantes ondes sous marines. Le Ryujin est un dragon très puissant. Une légende dit que le premier d'entre eux a été envoyé par les Dieux pour détruire la civilisation Lémurienne. Il pouvait provoqué des raz de marais et envoyé des tortues comme messagers, poursuivit Harry en contemplant le lac.

Tous les élèves et Hagrid le contemplèrent avec curiosité.

- Je… J'ignorais la plupart de ces détails. Je te remercie pour ta participation, dit Hagrid en souriant. Nous allons maintenant essayés de le faire venir à nous. Le professeur Dumbledore a réussi à avoir l'autorisation pour le faire venir dans le lac. Il n'est pas dangereux pour les humains, rassurez vous. Il ne s'attaque qu'aux proies sous marine, c'est pourquoi je vous ai préparé un assortiment des produits de la mer afin de l'attirer.  
- Ah c'était ça cette odeur, j'ai cru que ça venait de Granger, s'exclama Drago avec un sourire mauvais en la regardant.

Sa réplique fit rigoler une bonne partie des Serpentards mais si Hermione ignora complètement la remarque, les Ombres lui jetèrent un regard noir. Hagrid ordonna aux élèves de se mettre au travail et ils s'exécutèrent. Le cours passa rapidement sans que le dragon ne pointe le bout de son museau à la grande déception des élèves qui s'ennuyaient à mourir.

- On dirait que la nourriture n'est pas à son goût, commenta Max  
- J'ai pourtant importé toutes sortes de poissons exotiques pour être sûr que ça lui plaise, répondit Hagrid.  
- Il est peut être malade ? demanda Neville  
- Foie de singe, lança Harry sans quitter son appât des yeux.  
- Quoi ? fit Hagrid en se tournant vers lui  
- Les Ryujin sont très friands de foie de singe  
- Dans ce cas, on essaiera pour le prochain cours, je te remercie pour cette information.  
- Pourquoi on n'essaie pas maintenant, il suffit d'ouvrir Malefoy et le tour est joué, lança Ayla en souriant  
- Ayla on veut nourrir ce dragon, pas l'empoisonner, poursuivit Max en rigolant.

Les répliques furent suivit de rire venant de quelques Serpentards et tous les Gryffondors. Harry fut pris soudain d'un étrange pressentiment. Il se leva d'un bon et se tourna vers l'entrée de Poudlard menant à Pré au Lard. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui avec de l'étonnement. Ils regardèrent l'entrée mais ne distinguèrent rien. Hermione fut la seconde à réagir et se leva à son tour avec la même inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer au château, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.  
- Mais il n'y a rien... répondit Hagrid d'une voix calme en regardant autour de lui  
- Hagrid, il a raison, quelque chose vient par ici, lança Hermione en se levant à son tour  
- Bon très bien, rentrez tous au château, je vais allé prévenir Dumbledore.  
- C'est trop tard si on rentre tous, on sera des proies faciles. Partez je m'occupe d'eux, fit Harry  
- D'eux ? mais…

Hagrid n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des explosions de flammes survinrent à moins de deux cent mètres d'eux.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses, pesta Hermione avec dégoût.  
- Hermione ? on ne voit rien nous, rétorqua Max en s'approchant d'elle  
- Quoi ? mais ils sont juste en face de nous, regarde mieux. On dirait des pieuvres géantes avec des piques sur le corps et elles se déplacent rapidement sur leurs tentacules.

Les autres élèves se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Il aurait pu prendre Hermione pour une folle si un étrange sifflement et des explosions ne se déroulaient pas sous leurs yeux.

Comment ça se fait qu'on ne puisse pas les voir, tonna Ayla

- Vous réfléchirez à ça plus tard, ils sont là, dit calmement Harry en faisant apparaître un bouclier dorée.

Une substance noire se colla à celui-ci et se mit à brûlé comme du napalm. Hermione fit apparaître à son tour un bouclier qui, conjugué avec celui d'Harry, parvint à englober totalement le groupe d'élèves maintenant paniqué.

- Ayla, Max lancer des sortilèges aveugles, ça peut peut-être les repousser, cria Hermione  
- Raid… commença Ayla mais elle fut stoppée par la main d'Harry  
- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? cracha t'elle  
- Lancer un sortilège de foudre sur des créatures lançant des bombes incendiaire de leurs corps ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, déclara t'il calmement. Essayez plutôt des sorts glaciaires.  
- « Aurora », cria la voix de Max derrière lui.

Un puissant vent glacé gela complètement une des méduses et quelques tentacules d'une autre. Le sort avait complètement gelé l'herbe mais la rapidité de ses créatures et le fait que Max ne puisse les distinguer compliquait sérieusement sa tâche. Le côté positif était que son flaire d'animagus lui était particulièrement utile. Son attaque énerva les créatures qui lancèrent un feu nourri sur le bouclier qui prit une teinte rouge sous l'effet des flammes.

- Loki à gauche, tonna Hermione

Une dizaine de créature venait de franchir le bouclier et se ruaient sur les élèves.

- Vous deux, aidez la à maintenir le bouclier, s'il vient à lâcher on est tous mort, ordonna Harry en regardant Max et Ayla. Toi, lance un sort glaciaire sur les flammes, on est à l'abris des flammes mais pas de la chaleur dit il en s'adressant à Neville.

Comme il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait ils lui obéirent sans poser de question. Harry se rua vers les créatures qui se dirigeaient rapidement vers les élèves paniqués, qui lançaient des sorts sur leurs assaillants sans grand résultat.

- « Avada Kedavra », lança t'il sur la première à sa portée.

Le sort fusa rapidement et frappa la méduse qui ne broncha pas et, au lieu de mourir, prit du volume.

- Elles absorbent la magie, cessez les sorts, cria Harry en se tournant vers les élèves.

Ces derniers, trop paniqués ne l'écoutèrent pas. Le bouclier ressemblé maintenant à une cloche de verre dans laquelle on aurait disposé de la fumée blanche et des jets de lumière venaient éclairer cette dernière, la colorant de différentes lumières. Le brouillard était tellement opaque que certains élèves visaient à l'aveuglette, touchant leurs camarades à la place des créatures.

Harry en prie conscience en lança un sortilège d'absorption avec sa baguette quand il distingua beaucoup moins de sort. S'il était touché s'en était fini pour eux car il était le seul, les voyant, à les combattre. La fumée se dispersa peu à peu. Trois méduses profitèrent de l'accalmie pour sauter sur les élèves et les agripper fermement sous les cris affolés de ses derniers.

- « Gladius », murmura t'il en fonçant vers eux.

Il planta son épée dans l'une d'entre elle, mais celle-ci qui augmentait chaque seconde de volume, ne fut pas blessée. Sa peau était fait d'une substance relativement dense qui se modelait à volonté. Il sentit un vent derrière lui et n'eut le temps que de se protéger que l'une de ses assaillantes lui sauta dessus. Elle s'agrippa à son bras et il sentit une brûlure cuisante, comme de l'acier incandescent en contact avec sa peau. Il se sentit vidé de ses forces progressivement.

- Tu veux ma magie et bien tu vas l'avoir, murmura t'il.

Il se concentra comme pour jeter ses sorts les plus puissants et la créature gonfla de manière hallucinante. Elle paraissait satisfaite jusqu'à un certain moment où elle ne sembla plus contrôler sa croissance. Elle finie par explosée, criblant de déchet organique les personnes aux alentours. Harry mit un genou à terre et tenta de reprendre son souffle, sa méthode avait marché mais il avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie. Il regarda les entrailles de la bestiole et vit avec horreur qu'ils se mirent à bouger. Soudain une dizaine de petites méduses se retirent de ce qu'il restait de leur mère et se ruèrent vers lui. Il se releva et pointa sa baguette sur le sol.

- « Gravija », pensa t'il de toutes ses forces.

Autour de lui la terre sembla se creuser et les créatures entrant dans le champ de gravité furent broyées littéralement. Il regarda ensuite avec horreur que plusieurs élèves étaient à terre, sans connaissance et que les autres se démenaient avec leurs assaillants tant bien que mal.

- Très bien, tous à terre, cria t'il de toute ses forces

Les élèves lui obéirent et plongèrent à terre en espérant que quand ils se relèveraient, ce cauchemar aura pris fin. Harry se saisit de sa seconde baguette et se concentra.

- « Eternia » lança t'il en tournant sur lui-même.

Un épais filet de lumière argenté se dessina autour de lui, comme un grand anneau qui l'entourait. Quand il fut complètement formé, il fit un geste de son bras droit et le cercle explosa, comme si on brisait des dizaines d'objets en cristal en même temps. Des milliers de débris argentés fusèrent un peu partout. La plupart des débris frappèrent dans le vide, mais il put se débarrasser des trois quarts des pieuvres à l'intérieur du bouclier.

Les trois survivantes visiblement en colère foncèrent vers lui. La première tenta de lui cracher sa substance explosive sur lui mais Harry anticipa et lança un sortilège de feu qui fit exploser le jet avant même qu'il ne quitte la bouche de cette dernière. Il fut projeté violement sur le dos par la déflagration. Il tenta de se relevé encore sonné et vit une des créatures prête à bondir sur lui.

- « Plano », murmura t'il avant de sentir son corps se mettre à flotter.

La méduse s'étala contre le corps d'Hagrid et fut légèrement sonné.

- « Stalagmite » bredouilla Harry en pointant son corps prit d'un léger tremblement.

Cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de s'apercevoir qu'elle venait de se faire transpercer par un rocher particulièrement pointu venant du sol. Les tentacules gigotèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de retomber mollement au sol. Harry se retourna vers la dernière et vit la dernière bondir sur lui, prête à cracher sa substance mortelle. Il réagit très vite et d'un geste très vif pointa ses deux baguettes vers elle.

- « Fumos » lança t'il et la méduse poursuivit sa course, déboussolée dans un épais nuage noir opaque.

Harry la sentit venir sur lui plus qu'il ne la vit, il pointa sa baguette sur ce qui semblait être sa bouche et renouvela son sortilège Eternia. A sa surprise le corps de la créature explosa avant de recevoir le sort et il fut projeté sur le sol avec une force inouïe, des brûlures sur tout le corps. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et bien que sonné, il entendit Hermione lui crier quelque chose mais il ne compris pas quoi, encore dans les vapes. Il tenta de se relever malgré les cris de son cerveau le poussant à ne pas le faire. Il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de vomir et sa tête était comme sous l'effet d'un étau. Il ne vit pas arrivé une autre méduse qui se mit à lui sauter dessus en vrillant telle un hélicoptère avec ses tentacules.

Elle le frappa au visage et sa tête retomba sur le sol. Il n'entendait, ne voyait ni ne ressentait plus rien. Il était comme sur un nuage, son corps semblait léger. Des images filèrent dans son esprit à grande vitesse jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le visage de Léa qui lui souriait. Elle lui soufflait des mots réconfortant et l'encourager à se battre, à tenir sa promesse. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, son corps était devenu lourd et douloureux mais il avait recouvert sa lucidité.

Il se releva courageusement et vit une élève aux prises avec la méduse qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Il pointa sa baguette mais attendit d'avoir suffisamment recouvert ses esprits et sa précision pour agir. Il fit feu à répétition, chaque sort invisible qu'il lançait faisait le bruit d'une arme à feu moldu. Chaque coup trancha nette une ou plusieurs tentacules de la méduse. Il lança un dernier sort qui la fit littéralement exploser couvrant la pauvre Gryffondor d'entrailles invisible pour elle. Harry souffla un peu en tentant de reprendre ses forces quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- On ne tiendra plus longtemps nos boucliers, lança Hermione qui faisait de plus en plus d'effort pour le maintenir.

Les sorts fusèrent mais leurs impressions ne faisaient que peu de dégât. Harry regarda autour de lui et eut soudain une idée.

- Anderson, envoie Raiden au milieu du lac, cria t'il pour couvrir le vacarme.  
- Quoi ? mais le bouclier… s'exclama cette dernière  
- Fais ce que je te dis, insista t'il

Elle l'écouta et lança son sort. Le bouclier perdit en puissance, sans sa présence, sa protection était diminuée d'un tiers. Harry l'imita et envoya un sortinvisible qui percuta celui d'Ayla. L'explosion engendrée fut très grande et fit même vacillé le bouclier à cause du souffle occasionnée.

Le lac d'habitude calme se déchaîna et créa une immense vague qui déferla en cercle.

- On renforce le bouclier, lança t'il alors que la plupart des élèves regardaient avec panique la vague déferlée sur eux.  
- Loki, un bouclier magique ne pourra pas stopper l'eau, répliqua Freyia  
- Il stoppera la pression de la vague, on va prendre une bonne douche mais on survivra si tu arrêtes de parler et qu'on s'y met tous.

Il abaissa de nouveau sa baguette et renforça le bouclier. Il fut rejoint par Ayla et Freyia alors que la vague arrivait sur eux. Elle s'abattit avec fracas mais le bouclier combiné, parvint à supporter le choc malgré qu'ils soient tous complètement trempés.

- « Cryogénia », murmura t'il aussitôt et la baguette de Léa créa un puissant souffle de glace qu'il dirigea d'un mouvement circulaire pour paralyser toutes les créatures qui étaient encore sonnées par la vague.

Le bouclier disparu en même temps que son sortilège de glace. Les élèves et leur professeur purent enfin voir la silhouette des créatures, complètement prise dans la glace. Ils ne voyaient que des morceaux de glace mais cela suffisait. Hermione, Neville et les Ombres étaient complètement lessivés mais ils n'étaient pas les plus à plaindre. Une dizaine d'élèves gisaient inconscients sur le sol, certains avec des blessures visibles, d'autres pas. Harry s'écroula à genoux, complètement épuisé par son effort. Freyia se dirigea vers lui et lui mit une main sur son épaule pour voir si ça allait. Il hocha doucement la tête pour lui répondre positivement.

- Il se peut que certaines soient justes paralyser il faudra les détruire, lança t'il en reprenant son souffle.  
- Mais qu'est ce que… commença Macgonagall qui venait d'arrivée en compagnie de Dumbledore.  
- Ses créatures nous ont attaquées mais nous sommes parvenus à les immobiliser, lança un Serpentard  
- Nous ? Tu veux rire, je dirais plutôt que c'est Will qui a fait tout le travail, pesta Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir  
- Mais quelles créatures, je ne vois que des élèves trempées et blessés, fit la directrice des Gryffondors.  
Vous ne le voyez pas non plus ? souffla Hermione

Elle vit la réponse dans le visage abasourdi de son professeur de métamorphose. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore qui fronça les sourcils en regardant les blocs de glace.

- « Sona », murmura t'il en pointant sa baguette sur les élèves.

Le sortilège fut séché l'eau sur les élèves en quelques secondes.

- Minerva, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir conduire les blessés à l'infirmerie. Ceux qui vont bien allez à votre prochain cours, allez y. Miss Granger, Mr Alwin je vous demanderais de me suivre dans mon bureau. Hagrid se chargera de détruire ces… créatures.

Harry acquiesça tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea vers lui. Elle mit la main sur son épaule et une douce lueur blanche émana de sa main et Harry sentit ses blessures le faire de moins en moins souffrir et ses forces revenir peu à peu. Quand elle eut fini, il n'était pas en grande forme mais il allait pouvoir éviter un passage à l'infirmerie. Il la regarda fixement puis hocha la tête pour la remercier.

- Merci, dit elle en lui souriant avant de se suivre Dumbledore dans son bureau.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Menace

**Chapitre 12 : Menace**

Harry et Hermione suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau et s'installèrent sur les chaises quand le directeur les y invita. Il les fit raconté le combat dans son intégralité. A la fin de leur récit, il s'assit au fond de sa chaise le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

- Et vous dîtes qu'il n'y a que vous qui avez pu les voir ? demanda t'il  
- Il semblerait, répondit Hermione songeuse  
- Je ne pense pas savoir quoi que ce soit sur ces créatures si j'en juge par votre description. Procédons par étapes. Qu'avez-vous de plus que tous ceux qui étaient présents, qui vous permettrait de les voir ? déclara Dumbledore  
- Peut être le fait que je suis une mage, proposa Hermione en regardant Harry  
- Ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit il aussitôt  
- Voyons on peut éliminer le fait que je sois natif de moldus, le lien avec le château de Voldemort ou que je sois animagus, fit Hermione  
- Il est au courant, ajouta t'elle devant le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore  
- Je comprends, et de votre côté Monsieur Alwin, aucun élément particulier à nous annoncer ?  
- Je ne vois pas, lança t'il rapidement.  
- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, pesta Hermione  
- C'est peut être lié à un évènement particulier, annonça Dumbledore  
- Les Sombrals… murmura Harry à voix basse  
- Quoi ? demanda Hermione  
- Les Sombrals sont des créatures qui ne sont visibles que par les personnes qui ont vu la mort. C'est peut être le même principe, il faut avoir fait ou vu quelque chose en particulier pour voir ces créatures.  
- Théorie judicieuse, commenta Dumbledore avec un sourire  
- Donc ce sont des créatures… déphasées en quelques sortes. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de plus que Ayla ou Max a part le fait d'être une mage. On était tout le temps ensemble, fit Hermione  
- Hormis le fait que vous ayez sauvé la vie de Harry en risquant la votre, l'Angelus Halo est une technique très difficile est très poussée au niveau de la magie blanche, déclara le proviseur  
- Ou alors c'est mon coma ou le fait que j'ai vu la frontière entre le monde des vivants et des morts, dit elle

Dumbledore et elle se retournèrent vers Harry pour avoir une réponse.

- Ca doit être ça, il faut avoir frôlé la mort pour les voir, fit il après quelques secondes.  
- Si c'est le cas, on ne pourra compter que sur vous pour nous alerter. Mr Alwin, je souhaiterais que vous participiez aux rondes avec Miss Granger si vous le voulez bien. Je ne souhaite pas vous pénalisez en tant que champion et je comprendrais que vous refus…  
- J'accepte, les rondes ne me prendront pas trop de temps et si j'en rencontre cela me fera un bon entraînement.  
- Très bien mais je demanderais l'approbation de Madame Maxime avant cela et je vais faire venir des Aurors pour assurer la protection des élèves. Les Détraqueurs, maintenant ces créatures… Il faut renforcer la sécurité.  
- Professeur, pourquoi ces créatures nous ont t'elles attaquées ? demanda Hermione

Harry avait déjà réfléchit à cette question et il avait décidé de l'utiliser à son avantage.

- Je ne… commença Dumbledore  
- Réfléchis, quelle est la personne qui en voudrait à cette école et à ses résidants et qui en plus a la caractéristique d'avoir frôlé la mort. Si on veut commander des créatures il faut commencer par les voir, répondit Harry en la fixant intensément.

Il pratiqua aussitôt un très léger sortilège de Légilimancie sur elle et eut la satisfaction de voir l'image de celui qui avait hanté son rêve.

- Voldemort… fit elle anxieuse, mais c'est impossible il est mort, l'explosion l'a tuée.  
- Je dis ce que je pense c'est tout, déclara Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

Il salua de la tête Dumbledore et sortit de son bureau. Ainsi c'était donc bien Voldemort qui s'était incrusté dans son rêve. Mais comment pouvait t'il savoir à quoi il ressemblait. La seule explication et qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré, reste à savoir s'il avait été avec ou contre lui. Une autre chose l'intrigué, ce fenrir qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la matinée. Il avait sortit son nom naturellement alors qu'il avait bien vu la surprise sur le visage de Freyia ce qui prouvait que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait. Comment pouvait t'il savoir tant de chose… Il prit la direction de la bibliothèque en grimaçant quand ses muscles endoloris se firent sentir.

- Loki attends, fit la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Si Madame Maxime refuse que tu fasses les rondes, j'aimerais quand même te parler un moment des meilleures défenses à apporter à Poudlard.  
- Je croyais que tu pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, rétorqua t'il en reprenant sa marche  
- Ton hypothèse est crédible et est à prendre au sérieux. Dumbledore le pense également.  
- Je vais faire court. Je pense que Voldemort n'est pas mort, mais qu'il a dut être quand même gravement blessé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Après tout, même s'il ne l'a pas tué, votre ami l'a mis en échec. S'il pense comme vous, et que Potter est vivant il n'attaquera pas de front tout de suite. Il sait par contre que le temps lui ait compté avant qu'on ne découvre son retour. Il teste les défenses de Poudlard en même temps qu'il teste ses nouveaux alliés. Il va vouloir cacher ce qu'il prépare, en tout cas moi c'est ce que je ferais, supposa t'il  
- C'est aussi ce que je pense, je crois que dans les prochains jours, Dumbledore va reconstituer l'ordre du phénix. Il va falloir que nous nous préparions pour une nouvelle guerre contre lui, déclara Hermione en baissant la tête.  
- Ca ce n'est pas mon problème

Hermione s'arrêta complètement abasourdit et se mit rapidement en colère.

- Bien sur que si c'est ton problème, c'est celui de chacun d'entre nous. Si nous n'arrêtons pas Voldemort il…  
- Que les choses soient claires, je ne suis pas avec lui mais je ne suis pas avec vous non plus. J'en ai rien à faire de vos idéaux respectifs, j'en ai rien à faire des pertes qu'occasionne votre guerre. Il peut réduire cette école en cendre je m'en contrefiche, je veux juste gagner ces CRIMES et m'en aller, lança t'il d'une voix calme  
- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste, pesta t'elle  
- Qui es tu pour juger de ce qui est bien ou mal ? Une déesse ? La vie n'est pas parfaite, elle n'est pas blanche ou noire et personne n'est parfait. Votre guerre est liée sur une divergence d'opinion, chacun des camps pensent avoir raison. Au final, qui a raison et qui a tort ? Ceux que vous jugez comme des criminelles sont considérés comme des héros par les partisans de Voldemort et inversement.  
- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, tu défends ses actes ?  
- Etes vous si différents de lui, vous exterminés ceux que vous considérez comme vos ennemis n'est ce pas?  
- Nous nous contentons de nous défendre. Je suis d'origine moldu et beaucoup de mes amis ont au moins un de leurs parents qu'il l'est également. On devrait se laisser exterminer sans réagir ? cria t'elle  
- Tu penses que les moldus sont si intègre que ça ? Tu es pathétique ! Voldemort, Dumbledore ou les autres, pour moi ils se valent tous, soupira t'il en changeant de direction au croisement.  
- Dire que je commençais à te respecter… Ta pseudo neutralité ne durera pas quand tu perdras ce que tu aimes de la main de…  
- Ferme la ! cria t'il en pointant sa baguette aux pieds d'Hermione

Il projeta une sphère noire de la taille d'un souaffle qui explosa au contact avec le sol projetant Hermione contre le mur opposé. Cette dernière perdit connaissance quand sa tête cogna dessus.

- Allez tous au diable, pesta t'il avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Freyia avait assisté à la scène et attendait que Harry soit parti pour tenter de la réveiller et évaluer ses blessures. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, elle n'était que sonnée. Elle se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard alors que Freyia la secouait doucement. Cette dernière la fit s'asseoir contre le mur pour qu'elle récupère.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda l'élève de Beauxbatons  
- J'ai connu mieux, ton ami n'y a pas été de main morte, pesta t'elle en se massant la tête.  
- Je sais, Will n'est pas commode. Votre discussion n'a fait qu'écarter un peu plus une plaie qui n'est pas refermée.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il vaut mieux que je t'explique pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre. Viens allons ailleurs, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il sache ce que je vais te dire.  
- Je connais un endroit idéal pour discuter, fit Hermione en souriant.

Les deux filles allèrent parler pendant une heure et Hermione finit par rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle était songeuse sur ce que lui avait appris Freyia mais elle comprenait mieux la froideur du champion de Beauxbatons. Elle dit machinalement le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra. Il lui restait une demie heure avant son prochain cours, elle comptait aller parler à Neville de ce qui s'était passé. Son amitié envers lui s'était développée, il était devenu un ami vraiment proche au même titre que Max et elle lui faisait une entière confiance.

- Dean ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Neville ? demanda t'elle à la première personne qu'elle croisa.  
- Euh… si il doit être dans notre dortoir, répondit il avec hésitation.  
- Merci

Elle se dirigea vers leur dortoir frappa à la porte et ouvrit doucement la porte. Devant l'absence de réponse elle y pénétra en cherchant celui qu'elle esperait trouver en vain. Elle s'apprêta à faire demi tour lorsque Ron arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement en colère. Il pointa sa baguette et lui lança un sort quasiment à bout portant. Elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol mais parvint à se relever facilement. Elle chercha à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et quel était le sort qu'il lui avait lancer lors qu'un second sort la frappa par derrière.

Elle se retrouva ligoter par des cordes enchantées. Elle vit alors Ron jeter un sort d'insonorisation et de verrouillage de la porte tandis que Dean la releva sans ménagement et la poussa sur le lit le plus proche. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ginny, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati étaient présentes également. D'après l'expression sur leurs visages et la manière dont ils la traitaient, elle n'allait pas passé un bon moment. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur elle par mesure de sécurité.

- Maintenant Hermione, il va falloir qu'on parle. Ginny t'a surprise ce matin en train de féliciter à ce connard de Beauxbatons sur ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin. Nous ne pouvons plus tolérer ton comportement neutre. Tu es avec nous ou contre nous ? lança Ron  
- C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis avec personne et je n'ai aucunement besoin de me justifier sur ce que je dis ou non, pesta t'elle en se tordant pour se détacher discrètement.  
- Mauvaise réponse, « Endoloris » cracha le rouquin.

Hermione fut prise de grandes convulsion et les cordes commençaient à lui limer la peau tellement elle bougeait frénétiquement. Il arrêta son sort avec un sourire satisfait.

- C'est tellement distrayant, je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait s'entraîner à jeter des sortilèges impardonnables si tôt. Alors Hermione toujours pas décidée à nous répondre ?  
- Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire sa phrase qu'un second sortilège doloris la frappa, cette fois lancer par Dean.

- C'est vrai que c'est amusant dit ce dernier en souriant aux autres.  
- Vous savez ce qui serait drôle ? De mettre notre préfète en chef en petite tenue dans la salle commune. Ca l'a fera peut être réfléchir à deux fois avant de nous trahir lança Parvati mielleusement.  
- Ca c'est une idée de génie ma chérie, lança Seamus en l'embrassant.  
- « Somnola » lança Lavande.

Le sortilège frappa Hermione qui s'endormit aussitôt permettant de la soulager de sa douleur. Ils rompirent ses liens et commencèrent leur œuvre.

- C'est qu'elle a un beau corps la garce, lança Ron. Elle le cachait bien derrière ses bouquins.  
- Tu veux te la faire avant qu'on la descende ? demanda Seamus en rigolant  
- Oui, laissez moi un peu avec elle, son humiliation n'en sera que plus grande  
- Je crois que tu devrais reporter ça pour une prochaine fois. On devait juste montrer aux autres qui étaient les chefs et comme les élèves de Beauxbatons ne vont pas tarder, tout le monde sera présent, dit Ginny  
- D'accord, Dean va me chercher l'appareil photo de Colin, je suis sur que les Serpentard apprécieront notre cadeau.

Dean le regarda en souriant et fila dans les dortoirs des sixièmes années et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit plusieurs photos et firent léviter Hermione qui commençait à se mouvoir dans ses songes. Ils firent une entrée fracassante dans la salle commune et tous les élèves présents regardèrent la scène avec curiosité. Dean déposa Hermione dans un coin bien visible et Ron fit apparaître un écriteau « Traînée, traître aux Gryffondors ».

Vous avez compris le message, le prochain ou la prochaine qui sera contre nous subira le même sort et sa photo sera diffusée dans chacune des maisons de Poudlard, déclara Ron avec un air qui se voulait menaçant.

- Laissez la tranquille, tonna une voix dans le silence qui régnait dans la salle commune.

Neville, poussa des élèves devant lui et arriva vers Ron baguette brandie sur lui. Jamais un élève de Gryffondor n'avait vu Neville Londubat autant en colère et cela en disait long sur le lien qui s'était créé entre Hermione et lui. Elle avait rendu une seconde vie à ses parents et cela il ne l'oublierais jamais.

- Dégagez d'ici, ajouta t'il en tremblant de rage  
- Voilà notre cher préfet qui se prend pour un héro, ricana Ron.  
- Ne fais pas l'imbécile Londubat ou tu te retrouveras dans le même état qu'elle, fit Seamus

Tout le groupe de Ron avait maintenant sortis leurs baguettes et elles étaient toutes braquées sur lui.

- Tu ne te sens pas trop seul, ça va ? ricana Parvati  
- Qui a dit qu'il était seul, lança une voix derrière le groupe.

Tout le monde se retourna et ils virent que le groupe des élèves de Beauxbatons venaient d'arrivés et regardaient, pour la plupart, la scène avec étonnement. Harry et Freyia étaient en avant et regardaient la scène avec écoeurement. Ils rejoignirent Neville sous le regard du groupe de Ron qui avait déjà bien perdu de son arrogance même s'ils étaient toujours trois fois plus nombreux.

- Tiens donc, ce cher héro du Nord, tu tombes bien j'avais un compte à régler avec toi aussi, lança Ron  
- Quand tu veux, répondit Harry avec un sourire malsain.  
- Votre nombre n'est pas à votre avantage, dit Dean  
- Je pourrais mêler les élèves de Beauxbatons à ça, mais cela enlèverait le côté ludique, fit il en rigolant. Freyia occupe toi d'elle et amène la dans le dortoir des filles, ajouta t'il en reprenant son sérieux.  
- Loki… murmura t'elle en le fixant  
- Ca va aller, je ne vais pas les tuer, la rassura t'il

Il enleva sa cape et lui donna en montrant Hermione des yeux. Elle hocha la tête et se précipita vers la préfète en chef. Dean et Parvati firent un mouvement vers elle mais la table derrière eux explosa et ils durent se protéger pour ne pas recevoir les débris en pleine figure.

Freyia recouvrit Hermione de la cape d'Harry et s'apprêta à la soulever avec sa baguette quand Ron lui saisit violement le poignet. Harry allait ripostait mais à sa grande surprise, Freyia se libéra de l'emprise du rouquin et lui donna un grand coup de genou dans un endroit particulièrement sensible. Ron se plia en deux et tomba à terre.

Ses amis allèrent l'aider lorsqu'ils furent tous frappés par une pluie de sortilèges qu'avaient lancés Harry et Neville. Il y eut beaucoup de dégât matériel quand les sorts s'estompèrent. Le canapé était en train de brûlé, plusieurs tableaux s'étaient décrochés, une autre table et plusieurs chaises n'étaient plus que ruines. Quand la poussière retomba, le carnage fut visible aux yeux de tous. Neville avait subit un sortilège de Chauve furie de Ginny mais il trouva rapidement le contre sort. Les amis de Ron étaient stupéfixés quand à ce dernier il continuait de gémir au sol.

- Freyia, fit Harry en lui montrant le dortoir des filles.

Elle hocha la tête et fit léviter Hermione avant de la diriger vers les escaliers. Des élèves prirent le chemin de la sortie quand ils furent arrêtés par un mur invisible. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'Harry venait de pointer sa baguette dans cette direction.

- Je suis désolé mais il me reste quelque chose à faire, lança t'il sérieusement.  
- Mais on a rien fait, qu'est ce qui va nous arriver ? fit un premier année affolé  
- Le fait que vous ayez rien fait est bien le problème, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. Je ne vais rien vous faire de douloureux ne vous inquiétez pas.Londubat, tu devrais aller dans le dortoir pour voir s'ils n'ont rien oublier de nous révéler. Vous autres mettez vous en ligne en face de moi. Je vais vous laissez deux choix. Soit vous obéissez et vous subirez un très léger sortilège d'effacement de la mémoire afin que votre préfète en chef n'est pas à rougir de ce qui s'est passé soit vous subissez le même sort qu'eux, dit Harry en se tournant vers les corps inanimés.

Neville releva la tête de sa fouille et lui sourit avant de reprendre ses recherches. Quand Harry leva sa baguette les élèves s'exécutèrent. Un à un Harry leur fit subirent une ablation du souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer et les invita à sortir pour leur prochain cours qui n'allait pas tarder. Quand le dernier fut passé, il attendit que Neville revienne du dortoir des garçons où il approfondissait ses recherches. Il arriva finalement avec une douzaine de photos dans ses mains. Harry lui montra des yeux la cheminée et il hocha la tête.

- Tu sais comment ils ont pu prendre ses photos ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire

Neville compris le message et ils leurs rendirent la monnaie de leur pièce. Freyia redescendit quelques instants après qu'ils aient finit avec un léger sourire.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Neville  
- La douleur physique a presque déjà disparue avec ses pouvoirs de mage mais ce n'est pas ce qui la fait le plus souffrir.  
- Je crois que… commença t'il mais il s'arrêta en voyant Hermione en robe de chambre dans l'encadrement de la porte des dortoirs.

Elle avait les yeux rougit d'avoir beaucoup pleuré mais son regard exprimé plus de la colère que de la tristesse.

- Tu crois que quoi ? lança t'elle d'une voix dure.  
- Je te laisse régler le reste, murmura Harry près de Neville avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
- Alwin, fit Hermione d'une voix sonore

Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

- Pourquoim'as tuaidée ? Je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe utopiste, je croyais que tu étais la neutralité absolue alors pourquoi es tu intervenu ? Pour que je te doive quelque chose ou tu pensais que mon humiliation n'avait pas suffit. Tu voulais peut être que je te sois redevable, cracha t'elle méchamment.  
- Tu n'as donc rien compris, soupira t'il après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux une dizaine de seconde.

Il sortit de la salle et un silence y régna.

- Hermione pourquoi tu t'en es prise à lui ? il t'a aidé, fit Neville.  
- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, pesta t'elle  
- Tu devrais pourtant le remercier. Il a effacé la mémoire de chaque personne dans la salle pour ne pas que tu te sente mal, il les a même menacer s'ils ne se laissaient pas faire. Il a permit de retrouver les photos et de les brûler, sans compter le fait qu'il m'a aidé à les combattre.

Hermione se tourna vers Freyia et celle-ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Hermione, Loki est peut être quelqu'un de très dur et distant mais il est également une personne fière. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a aidé, pour que tu puisses garder ta fierté toi aussi. Il veut juste que l'on respecte ses choix, ses convictions et plus que tout son indépendance. C'est ce que j'ai pu savoir de lui depuis que je le connais.  
- Il a même pensé à ça, dit Neville en lui tendant les photos de Ron et de ses amis.

Elle les regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à leur jeter un sortilège d'amnésie et…

Il s'arrêta alors que le tableau de la grosse dame tournait à nouveau. Ils virent Max arriver, complètement essoufflé

- Hermione, Neville, tout vas bien ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ? demanda t'il en reprenant son souffle  
- On va bien maintenant, je vais tout t'expliquer, lança t'elle

Le récit fut bref pour ne pas qu'Hermione s'éternise trop sur l'humiliation qu'elle avait subit mais Max était complètement hors de lui quand elle eut finit.

- Ces enfoirés vont le payés, ils ont été trop loin cette fois, endolo… dit il froidement

Hermione stoppa son geste d'une main et lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer.

- Ils le paieront mais c'est à moi de choisir où, quand et comment, fit elle doucement pour le calmer  
- Comme tu voudras mais quand Ayla va savoir ça tu peux être sur que les Ombres préparerons quelque chose de grande envergure contre ces… choses, lança t'il avec dégoût  
- J'espère bien, surtout que les Ombres comptent maintenant une membre de plus, déclara t'elle joyeusement  
- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que…  
- Aucun des Gryffondors n'a bougé pour me défendre excepté Neville, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais avec ceux qui se vantent d'être dans la maison du courage et qui accepte ce genre de chose.  
- En fait, si vous avez une chambre de plus ça ne serait pas de refus, je suis du même avis qu'Hermione, et puis il n'y a jamais trop d'Ombres, annonça Neville en souriant  
- On est content de vous accueillir, avec vous parmi nous, cela réaffirma notre groupe. Et puis il faut bien que vous soyez là pour mesurer nos actions, dit il en rigolant. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois vous ramener en cours. McGonagall était furieuse qu'autant d'élèves sèchent son cours. Elle m'a dit d'utiliser la force pour vous ramener s'il le fallait. Parfois je me demande si elle est bien dans sa tête.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demanda Neville en les désignant  
- On les laisse ici, ils se feront écharpés par votre directrice ce sera déjà ça.  
- Bonne idée, répondit Hermione sans les regarder  
- Tu devrais peut être dire ce qui s'est passé à Dumbledore, ils se feront peut être virer avec de la chance, proposa Max en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle commune  
- Non, Dumbledore pardonne facilement et puis, s'ils étaient virés, les Ombres perdraient leurs cobayes.  
- Hermione Granger chez les Ombres, attention Poudlard ça va chauffer, déclara solennellement Max avant d'éclater de rire suivit des autres.

Ils jetèrent un sort d'amnésie au groupe de Ron et en profitèrent pour leur jeter quelques sorts les rendant bien ridicule avant de rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose sous le regard courroucé de leur professeur.

* * *

Petit PS : Je demanderais à tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews de bien laisser leurs adresses e-mail pour que je puisse leur répondre. Lily54, Je n'arrête pas d'essayer de t'envoyer des mails mais je recois a chaque fois un mail en retour m'informant que le mail n'a pas été transmis. Tu es sure de ton adresse e-mail? ta boite mail n'est pas pleine? Essaye de me donner une nouvelle adresse au pire, car ca m'embête de ne pas pouvoir te repondre. 


	13. Chapitre 13 : Etudes à Poudlard

**Chapitre 13 : Etude à Poudlard**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les agissements du groupe de Ron. La plupart des élèves des quatre écoles invitées avaient choisis de suivre certains cours pendant leur séjour à Poudlard. Harry avait choisi de suivre les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, de métamorphose, de potions, de sortilège et l'étude des runes. Il assistait également de temps en temps aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques et à ceux de botanique. Il se gardait toujours une marge suffisante de temps libre pour se préparer aux CRIMES.

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas de devoir à rendre, étant un champion, lui était vraiment d'une grande aide. Il avait fait plusieurs patrouilles avec Hermione dans le plus grand silence mais ils n'avaient pas rencontré de problème jusque là. Le premier cours de la matinée était l'étude des runes. Harry était en train de dessiner avec sa main le contour des runes gravées dans de l'étain et écoutant le cours soporifique du professeur qui lui semblait vraiment passionné par ce qu'il disait.

- La rune Sigel est très connue comme étant le symbole de la victoire du bien contre le mal. Elle désigne une force positive car elle est associée au soleil. On dit également que si on grave ce symbole pas un procédé magique sur un rubis, il peut nous protéger de certains attaques et…

Harry n'en écouta pas davantage et dessina avec son doigt la forme de la rune, elle ressemblait à un éclair. Un éclair qui n'était pas sans évoquer en lui une certaine nostalgie. Il regarda autour de lui les élèves qui s'acharnaient à prendre des notes. Tous les élèves sauf une, Hermione Granger. Cette dernière semblait perdu dans ses pensées et regardait tristement son livre. Ce n'était pas étonnant, la rune devait lui rappelait son ami défunt, il paraissait qu'il avait une cicatrice au front depuis sa première rencontre avec Voldemort. Un symbole de victoire… sans doute pour les utopistes, ça n'a pas réussi à ce Potter en tout cas.

Lorsque le cours fut fini il alla déjeuner avant de se diriger vers celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Il trouvait le professeur relativement compétant mais ce qu'il enseignait n'était pas assez poussé à son goût. Il n'apprenait rien de nouveau dans ce cours mais il continuait à y assister ne serait que pour avoir le loisir de mesurer le niveau des élèves de Poudlard. Il arriva parmi les premiers et s'installa, endossé contre le mur en face de la porte. Il croisa les bras en baissant le regard. Les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor arrivèrent peu à peu en même temps que des élèves des autres écoles. C'était sans doute le cours le plus choisis par les autres écoles à en juger par le nombre. Freyia arriva à son tour et s'installa à côté d'Harry sans un bruit. Ce dernier releva la tête pour observer le professeur ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe. Il les invita à rentrer et tous s'installèrent plus ou moins en silence.

- Bonjour à tous, nous avons fini de réviser les sortilèges de défense et les différentes parades en cas d'attaque aujourd'hui nous allons les appliquer dans des petits duels. Je vais former moi-même les groupes pour ne pas que vous vous retrouviez toujours avec la même personne.

Sirius annonça les groupes et un à un. Freyia se retrouva contre Max, Ayla contre Dean, Hermione contre Parvati, Neville contre Drago et Harry contre Ron. Les Ombres étaient pleinement satisfaites de ce choix à l'exception de Max qui aurait aimé pouvoir se défouler sur un membre du groupe de Ron. Le résultat fut à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Dean se retrouva mains et pieds collés au sol par une force mystérieuse. Il dut se rendre à l'infirmerie à quatre pattes, non sans qu'Ayla lui ait botté les fesses avec vigueur et discrétion.

Parvati dut subir un renouvellement esthétique particulièrement raté. Elle se retrouva avec des cheveux couverts d'une substance visqueuse jaune particulièrement malodorante. Sa pilosité n'avait maintenant rien à envier à celle d'Hagrid. Pour finir Hermione l'avait fait gonflé fais doublé sa corpulence. Seamus fut littéralement écrasé par elle lorsqu'elle vint vers lui pour qu'il l'aide. Elle avait trébuchée sur lui, le plaquant au sol douloureusement. Sirius avait réprimandé Hermione et enlevé quelques points aux Gryffondors mais il dut prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas éclaté de rire. Son passé de Maraudeur lui revint avec nostalgie.

Max battit Freyia à la loyal, tous deux se respectant, leur duel fut exemplaire. Neville battit Drago en lui offrant par la même occasion, une coupe très spéciale. En effet, ces cheveux avaient pris un volume impressionnant et étaient dressés sur sa tête. Même l'ancienne coupe à Hermione n'arrivait pas à ce résultat. Arriva enfin le dernier duel celui d'Harry et Ron. Les Ombres sourirent en avance sur ce qui allait se passé. Ils savaient qu'Harry ne ferait aucun cadeau à son adversaire.

Ils se mirent en position mais bizarrement Harry ne brandit pas sa baguette et se contenta de croiser les bras en fermant les yeux. Sirius les ordonna de commencer et Ron lança aussitôt un sortilège « Incendiare », ne voulant pas rater l'occasion de se venger. Sirius lui cria de stopper mais le sortilège était trop rapide. Au moment de l'impact le sortilège de Ron perdit de son intégrité et une fumée s'en échappa, diminuant la boule de feu qui semblait pourtant touché Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait le moindre geste et gardait ses yeux fermés comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Toute l'assemblée resta abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passé. Ron reprit consistance en lançant plusieurs sortilèges qui cette fois traversèrent Harry sans le toucher. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et sans qu'aucun sort ne soit prononcé ni qu'il ait fait un seul geste. Ron se retrouva projeté contre le mur avant de retomber lourdement sur les tables, brisant celles-ci par son poids mort. Il git inconscient et Sirius dut lui-même se dépêcher de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Tous les élèves regardèrent Harry, la plupart avec peur d'autres avec curiosité. Il alla cherché ses affaires et sortit, le cours allant touché à sa fin. Freyia le suivit et resta à ses côtés sans lui poser la moindre question bien qu'elle était toute aussi choqué que les autres. Léa lui avait dit qu'il était puissant et exceptionnellement doué, le voir réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire restait stupéfiant.

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu as un adversaire de taille Ayla, ce type est vraiment doué, commenta Max en sortant.  
- Personnellement je dois avouer qu'il me fait presque peur, il a un regard si froid et ses pouvoirs sont impressionnants, fit Neville.  
- Je ne me laisse pas autant impressionner que vous, peut importe sa force magique, il ne vaux pas Harry ni Hermione. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il puisse faire quelque chose contre nous. Ce n'est pas un exploit de vaincre Weasley, pesta Ayla  
- Pourtant… murmura Hermione  
- Pourtant quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, c'est certain que son niveau est inférieur à celui d'Harry mais il y a quelque chose de spécial. Ces techniques sont très différentes de celles que l'on peut étudier à Poudlard ou même dans son école. Ces sortilèges sont particulièrement mortels ce qui compense leur manque de puissance. Il y a autre chose…  
- Hermione, s'impatienta Ayla  
- Je n'explique pas comment il a put stopper les sorts sans faire le moindre geste ni comment il a put envoyé Ron contre le mur. Pour exécuter la magie sans baguette il faut tout de même faire un mouvement. Il faudra que j'en parle à Dumbledore, c'est vraiment étrange.  
- Je crois qu'il faudrait prendre au sérieux les recherches à faire sur ce type, annonça Max songeur  
- Je sais déjà quelques détails sur lui grâce à Freyia, il… commença Hermione avant de tomber soudainement par terre, inconsciente.

Ils l'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent. L'infirmière déjà occupée avec ses patients cria contre leur irresponsabilité quand elle les vit entrer avec Hermione. Sirius qui était encore là se chargea d'elle et leur dit d'assister à leur prochain cours après s'être renseigné sur ce qu'elle avait. Ils se rendirent au cours de potions à contre cœur. Rogue leur retira des points pour leur retard, malgré leurs explications qui ne manquèrent pas de le réjouir. Il donna ensuite les instructions pour la préparation d'une potion de répulsion contre les créatures sauvages. Il scruta l'assemblée d'élève à la recherche des moindre faute de leur part. Il s'arrêta sur le groupe d'élève de Beauxbatons et vit Harry en train de préparer sa potion. Ce qui le frappa c'est qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert son livre et se contentait de mettre des ingrédients sans regarder les instructions.

- Monsieur Alwin, vous vous sentez peut être trop supérieur pour suivre mes directives seulement vous êtes ici dans ma classe et vous devez m'obéir pendant mes heures de cours. Faites donc comme vos collègues au lieu de mettre en avant votre arrogance de vous croire supérieur à eux, dit il mielleusement

Toute la classe le regarda mais il n'haussa pas sa tête et continua à mettre des ingrédients et à s'occuper de son chaudron. Rogue se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres et traversa la classe.

- Je vous ai ordonné quelque chose il me semble. Je pensais les élèves de Beauxbatons plus disciplinés que ceux que j'ai déjà eu la malchance d'avoir dans ma classe, fit en regardant le groupe des Ombres.  
- C'est mal nous connaître, répondit Freyia en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Quand je vous aurais demandé votre avis, Miss Mortier je vous le ferais savoir. En attendant taisez vous. Les noms célèbres ne signifient rien dans ma classe, ils sont juste là pour rappeler à quels points ils ne valent pas leur réputation. Maintenant Monsieur Alwin, ouvrez votre livre et cessez d'essayer d'attirer l'attention.

De nouveau Harry ne dit rien et continua sa préparation comme si il était tout seul. Ceux qui connaissaient Rogue savaient qu'il ne supporterait jamais d'être ignoré de la sorte et ils avaient raison. Ce dernier se saisit de la main d'Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rajouter du sang de Dragon dans son chaudron. Ce dernier releva enfin la tête et regarda Rogue avec une colère froide.

- Ne me touchez pas, dit il d'une voix glacial  
- Je fais ce que je veux je… commença Rogue.  
- Attention, cria Freyia à côté d'Harry.

Rogue eut juste le temps de la regarder puis de reporter son attention sur Harry avant de se faire projeter après un puissant coup de tonnerre. Il fut propulsé contre son bureau et toutes ses affaires furent renversées mais il avait évité le pire. Il se redressa faiblement et regarda sa main par laquelle il avait saisit celle d'Harry. Elle était brûlée et il ne la sentait pratiquement plus. Il regarda avec un mélange de fureur et de peur celui qui était à l'origine de sa blessure et il vit un spectacle surprenant. En effet, tout le corps d'Harry était entouré d'arcs électriques qui tournoyés autour de lui telle un bouclier. Ils s'estompèrent finalement avant qu'Harry ne rassemble ses affaires. Il sortit de cours et Freyia l'imita en profitant de l'absence de réaction du professeur.

- Loki attends moi, fit Freyia en lui courant après

Ce dernier ne ralentit pas l'allure et sortit dans le parc d'un pas rapide. Elle le rattrapa finalement et adapta son allure à la sienne. Ils s'assirent près du lac et Harry s'allongea en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda t'elle d'une petite voix  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer  
- Loki tu as blessésérieusement deux personnes aujourd'hui dont un professeur. Je sais que ces deux là étaient détestable mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…  
- Freyia, garde tes leçons de morales pour ceux que ça intéressera, ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin en paient le prix, quel qu'ils soient et cela te concerne également, lança t'il durement.  
- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie Loki, tu sais que je suis avec toi. J'essaie juste de te dire que…  
- Ca m'est égal ce que tu as à me dire.  
- Quelle tête de mule, pesta t'elle  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis et ne te crois surtout pas intouchable.  
- Arrête tes menaces, si tu veux me tuer alors fais le mais tu ne me feras jamais peur. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas m'envoyer rejoindre Léa de ta main. Ce qu'elle pense de toi, même plus de ce monde, compte plus que ta vie elle-même.  
- Ne me parles pas de Léa  
- Très bien, changeons de sujet. Dis moi plutôt comment tu fais de la magie informulée sans mouvement.  
- Si je te le dis, je devrais vraiment te tuer car c'est quelque chose qui doit rester dans l'ombre.  
- Un pacte de sorcier ça irait ?  
- Je pense…

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, les Ombres étaient réunis auprès d'Hermione qui était encore inconsciente. Il avait sous estimé ce qui lui était arrivé car elle avait failli rentré dans un comas profond. Mrs Pomfresh leur avait dit que sans ses pouvoirs de mage, elle n'aurait sans doute pas survécu. Ils étaient en train de discuter des hypothèses sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer quand Dumbledore arriva à son tour.

- Toujours aucun changement ? demanda t'il à l'infirmière.  
- Cette petite est résistante et elle se remet vite, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour se guérir elle-même mais ça à l'air d'être plus efficace que n'importe quel soin que je lui prodiguerais, répondit elle.  
- Mrs Pomfresh, pouvez vous nous laisser quelques instants ? fit le directeur en regardant les Ombres.  
- Bien sûr, professeur.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie et ferma la porte, les laissant seul.

- Maintenant racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans les moindres détails, ordonna t'il en regardant le groupe.

Max se lança dans une explication la plus précise possible. Quand il eut finit son discours un silence s'installa où chacun sembla réfléchir.

- Il n'y avait personne à part nous, nous étions les derniers à sortir du cours de Sirius. On aurait sentit la magie je ne comprends pas, commenta Ayla  
- C'est peut être antérieur, proposa Neville  
- Tu penses à son altercation avec Ron et son groupe ? Je ne crois pas, ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour faire un pareil sort et pas assez stupide pour essayer de la tuer. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de magie à retardement, ça pourrait être une malédiction ? demanda Max en regardant Dumbledore  
- Je pense que nous aurons plus de renseignement quand Miss Granger sera rétablie. Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir un rapport avec le champion de Beauxbatons. Vous m'avez dit qu'elle est tombée juste quand elle allait vous parler de lui, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui mais il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé, rétorqua Max  
- Max ne soit pas naïf, Hermione a déjà eut plusieurs altercations violentes avec lui, pesta Ayla.  
- Etant donné les circonstances, je pense plutôt qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un effet direct. Il est probable qu'il existe un lien magique entre ce jeune homme et Hermione. Quelque chose qui doit la contraindre à ne pas divulguer d'informations sur lui. Autrement dit…  
- Un pacte de sorcier ? Mais Hermione n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose sans nous le dire, tonna Ayla  
- Excepté si la divulgation de ce pacte était aussi dans le secret. Toutefois si elle était consciente de ça, elle n'aurait pas fait l'erreur de l'oublier. C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut être prudent et ne pas tirer des conclusions hâtives. Si Miss Granger se réveille, veuillez me prévenir et ne lui posez surtout pas de question sur Monsieur Alwin.  
- Oui professeur, répondirent ils en cœur.

Il sortit sous le regard des Ombres et renferma la porte derrière lui.

- Il est allé trop loin cet Alwin, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser, murmura Ayla en se levant.  
- Ayla non, on ne sait… commença Max  
- Reste ici et veille sur Hermione, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, dit elle froidement avant de sortir à son tour.

Harry et Freyia avaient quittés le lac pour se diriger vers la grande salle. L'afflux d'élèves allant dîner était important mais le brouhaha des conversations ne parvint pas à masquer la voix d'Ayla dans le hall.

- Alwin ! cria t'elle en attirant l'attention de tous les élèves qui stoppèrent toutes discussions.  
- C'est pas vrai, tous le monde a décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui, répondit il en soupirant.  
- Oh que oui je vais te faire chier, qu'est ce que tu as fais à Hermione ? cracha t'elle en colère  
- Qu'est ce que cette gamine a encore ? elle s'est cassée un ongle ? Il faut définitivement que vous lui trouviez une nourrice si elle ne peut pas rester plus longtemps sans avoir besoin d'aide.  
- Comment ose tu ? Elle en vaut plus que dix comme toi. Maintenant dis moi ce que tu lui as fait avant que je te le fasse regretter.  
- Tiens donc, parce que tu te crois supérieur à moi. De nous deux, la personne qui risque le plus sa vie c'est toi.  
- Loki non… murmura Freyia  
- Recule, ordonna t'il en lui lançant un regard froid

Elle obéit, apeurée par son attitude.

- Ayla je t'en prie, la supplia t'elle.

Harry et Ayla se dévisagèrent quelques secondes dans le plus grand des silences.

- Prends ta baguette, je veux un duel dans les règles, fit finalement Ayla.  
- Pour te battre, je n'en aurais pas besoin  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir, « Incendiare »

La boule de feu d'un volume bien plus gros que le sort de Ron, fonça vers Harry à grande vitesse. Celui ne bougea pas et à la dernière seconde, il fit un geste de la main et giffla d'un revers le sortilège qui alla se perdre sur une armure de chevalier qui se mit à courir dans le château pour trouver comment s'éteindre. Harry secoua sa main en la regardant puis sourit à Ayla.

- Ton sort est bien plus poussé que celui de Weasley, je comprends mieux pourquoi Potter t'appréciait.  
- Tu te défends bien aussi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses esquivé ce sort d'un revers de la main. Tu mérites ta réputation mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te donner une bonne leçon pour ce que tu as fais à Hermione, « Eclaria » lança t'elle en pointant de nouveau sa baguette.

En moins de deux secondes, l'éclair parcouru les cinquante mètres qui les séparait dans un fracas assourdissant. Harry tendit sa main gauche et bloqua l'éclair tout en reculant d'un bon mètre comme s'il était sur de la glace. Cela n'arrêta pas le sort pour autant. La lumière et le bruit électrique étaient de grande intensité et les élèves tout autour d'eux semblaient vraiment effrayés.

- Voyons si tu résisteras longtemps, déclara Ayla en intensifiant son sort.

Harry recula encore mais tînt bon malgré que tout son corps vibrait par la puissance du choc. Max et Neville arrivèrent à ce moment là et observèrent la scène avec inquiétude.

- Je le savais qu'elle ferait quelque chose de ce genre, pesta Max.  
- Mais… comment fais t'il pour résister sans bouclier, fit Neville.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le champion de Beauxbatons. Son visage était concentré mais il ne semblait pas souffrir du sort d'Ayla.

- Regarde au niveau de sa main, il y a comme un nuage noir entre son corps et le sort. Ce doit être pour ça que le sort ne lui fait rien, dit Max.  
- Miss Anderson, Monsieur Alwin, arrêtez ceci immédiatement, il est interdit de se battre en duel au sein de cette école, cria McGonagall qui venait d'arrivé en compagnie d'Hagrid.  
- La ferme, ne nous dérangez pas. Tu es forte Anderson, voyons ce que tu pourras faire contre ça « Raiden », lança Harry de sa main de libre.

Le sort passa en parallèle de celui d'Ayla et fonça droit sur elle. Elle dévia juste à temps son sort pour que celui-ci entre en collision avec celui d'Harry et augmenta sa puissance au maximum pour que ce dernier ait aussi la puissance de Raiden. La collision entre les deux sorts maîtres projetait des arcs électriques qui prenaient leurs sources sur le sol et au plafond. Tous les élèves reculèrent avec effroi. Ils furent évacués par Hagrid qui avait du mal à se faire entendre tellement le bruit était élevé. La tension électrique était pratiquement palpable et les deux champions étaient concentrés de toutes leurs forces sur leurs sortilèges.

- Mais pourquoi font ils ça, cria Neville pour se faire entendre. C'est stupide, ils vont s'entretuer.  
- Si l'un des deux relâche son effort, il se prendra l'équivalent de deux sortilèges maîtres. Autrement dis, ils ne peuvent pas arrêter sous peine de mourir, commenta Freyia qui les avait rejoint.  
- Il faut faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête, ils ne pourront pas maintenir leur sort bien longtemps, pesta Max.  
- Si on agit on pourra rompre l'équilibre entre eux et tuer l'un des deux.

La tension électrique projeta une onde de choc qui fit s'écrouler toutes les personnes qui étaient restées aux alentours.

- Ayla, Will arrêtez, retentit une voix derrière eux.

Hermione venait d'arriver en compagnie de Dumbledore.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, cracha Ayla, le visage crispé par la concentration  
- C'est faux, il ne m'a rien fait. Le professeur Dumbledore a fait des tests et il est formel, je t'en prie arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Je crains que c'est maintenant impossible, l'un de nous y laissera sa vie, lança t'elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Il y a une solution il faut que vous diminuez vos sorts graduellement jusqu'à les stopper.  
- On peut toujours essayer, qu'en pense tu Loki ? demanda Ayla  
- Tu es une sorcière d'honneur, je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer sans que tu m'ais accordé un vrai duel digne de ce nom. Ce ne sera que partie remise, répondit il en souriant.  
- Ma parole il ne pense qu'à ce battre, pesta Freyia en secouant la tête.

En suivant les instructions d'Hermione ils diminuèrent progressivement leurs sorts mais il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. La tension électrique ne diminuer pas, comme ci la collision entre les deux sorts la nourrissait sans l'aide des sorciers.

- Une autre idée ? fit Harry qui essaya avec Ayla de maintenir un certain équilibre dans la réaction en chaîne.  
- Il n'y a plus le choix, il faut libérer cette énergie, dirigez la simultanément vers le parc, ordonna Dumbledore.  
- Dumbledore, vous êtes conscient du risque ? Toutes les personnes dans cette pièce pourraient ne pas y survivre, annonça Harry  
- Si on ne le fait pas, c'est Poudlard qui est en danger. Faîtes le.  
- Très bien, Anderson à trois on lance la sauce dehors, ça te va ?  
- Parfaitement.

Il décompta et ils dévièrent leurs sorts de toutes leurs forces vers la sortie. Les Ombres, Freyia et Dumbledore se retrouvèrent projeté par l'onde de choc mais les plus touchés furent Ayla et Harry qui se prirent une partie de leurs sorts contre eux-mêmes. Ils furent non seulement violement propulsés contre les murs opposés mais également brûler par des éclairs en retour. L'éclair uni des deux sorciers déchira le ciel et s'évanouit après quelques secondes. Max alla aider Ayla à se relever. Harry quand à lui se leva péniblement, le corps encore tremblant. Il avait de nombreuses plaies sur le corps.

- Je veux que vous alliez tous les deux à l'infirmerie, c'est un miracle que vous vous en sortiez aussi bien. La tension créée dans vos corps aurait pu faire lâcher votre cœur. Je vous ordonne tous les deux, de rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit, déclara Dumbledore.

Ayla grogna tandis que Max l'accompagnait en direction de l'infirmerie suivit de Neville. Harry souffla un peu et ferma les yeux tellement sa tête lui tournait. Il avança finalement avec un équilibre précaire et les suivit une fois que le directeur fut partit.

- Faut toujours qu'on te surveille toi, c'est pas possible d'accorder si peu d'intérêt à sa propre vie, pesta Freyia en prenant le bras de Loki pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle.  
- Loki ? l'appela Hermione qui était devant eux.

Il leva doucement la tête et la regarda de ses yeux rougis par l'effet de l'électricité dans son corps.

- Tu devrais travailler ta communication, je te conseille de commencer par les langues de bases, déclara t'elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de partir rejoindre ses amis.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulut dire ? demanda Freyia en la regardant partir.  
- L'indice de la seconde épreuve, ce doit être rédigé dans un langue qui a servi de base pour d'autres langues et j'ai une petite idée de laquelle, murmura t'il  
- Tu y travailleras plus tard, pour l'instant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te faire soigner.

Harry grogna à son tour et se laissa guider vers l'infirmerie.


	14. Chapitre 14 : La seconde épreuve

**Chapitre 14 : La seconde épreuve.**

Harry et Ayla mirent trois jours à récupérer totalement de leur confrontation. Hermione ne voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs sur aucun des deux pour les punir d'avoir agit de la sorte. Elle restait, tout de même préoccupée sur son sort. Tous les indices avaient beau repassés dans sa tête, elle en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Ce qui lui était arrivé avait toutes les caractéristiques des effets du viol d'un pacte de sorcier. L'ennui c'est qu'elle n'avait pas passé de pacte de sorcier avec qui que ce soit à part Harry. Il fallait qu'elle mène son enquête de son côté. Elle préférait laisser les Ombres de côté dans cette histoire étant donné la réaction qu'avait eut Ayla.

De son côté, Harry avait finalement décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de résoudre son énigme avec l'indice à peine masqué que lui avait donné Hermione. Il détestait le fait qu'elle l'ait fait, mais son envie de gagner les CRIMES était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Il s'installa à une table, seul, et emprunta plusieurs livres de langues anciennes. Après à peine quelques minutes de recherches il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Les caractères étaient en fait des lettres Grecques et après traduction, un mot apparaissait : Phobos. Cela ne lui disait rien du tout, il poursuivit donc ses recherches en allant chercher un dictionnaire et la réponse lui vint rapidement.

Phobos était le nom du fils d'Arès et d'Aphrodite dans la mythologie grecque. Il était connu comme étant le Dieu de la peur. Il y avait aussi quelques détails sur le satellite de la planète Mars qui possédait le même non mais cela sembla moins pertinent que sa première trouvaille. L'épreuve allait donc être basé sur la peur. Peut être allait t'on leur faire affronter des épouvantards mais cela semblait beaucoup trop facile pour une épreuve de CRIMES. Il se leva et alla remettre les livres en place en réfléchissant à la nature de l'épreuve quand il entendit une voix qu'il commençait à bien connaître, dans la rangée à côté de lui. Il déposa son livre silencieusement et resta immobile, quelques instants, pour écouter.

- Ton plan a partiellement marché, Granger et Londubat ont quittés les dortoirs de Gryffondors mais ça n'a pas été sans mal. Ils viennent toujours de temps en temps voir si tout se passe bien mais on a le champ libre maintenant.  
- Pour la dernière fois Weasley je t'ai dis de ne pas parler de ça ici, il ne faut pas qu'on sache qu'on est en contact.  
- Je suis désolé, maître Malefoy, mais je devais te faire part des derniers événements avant ce soir, dit le rouquin sarcastiquement. Cette morue de McGonagall nous a collés un mois pour ne pas avoir assisté à son cours.  
- Comment réagissent les autres ? Ils te suivent tous ?  
- Il a été facile de les manipuler, Dean veut sortir avec ma sœur et il a subit pas mal d'humiliation des Ombres l'année dernière. Même si c'est un sang de bourbe il peut nous aider. Seamus sort avec Parvati, cette dernière ne voulant être qu'avec des types populaires, il n'a pas trop le choix. On est sa seule possibilité de se mettre en avant. Lavande et Parvati sont comme sœurs et elles sont aussi stupide l'une que l'autre. Ca n'a pas été difficile de les mettre dans notre camp étant donné qu'elles détestent Granger pour être si populaire. Quand à ma sœur, elle nous suivra même si c'est la plus réticente. Elle trouve que nous allons trop loin et éprouve encore de l'aversion pour toi. Il suffira de faire des coups montés signés des Ombres pour qu'elle nous soit acquise, déclara Ron  
- Bien, très bien, il sera informé du bon déroulement de votre implantation. Il faut que vous vous montriez discret à partir de maintenant. Essayez de vous affirmer auprès de tous les Gryffondors, plus vous serez populaire moins vous serez touchable, répondit Drago  
- Quels sont les plans ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, tout ce que je suis autorisé à te dire c'est que les Ombres ne feront pas les fiers après la seconde épreuve.  
- Loki ? l'appela timidement une voix.

Il détacha son regard des livres et se retourna doucement pour voir Hermione, visiblement mal à l'aise derrière lui.

- J'ai un message à te transmettre de la part de Dumbledore, dit elle en lui tendant un parchemin

Il s'en saisit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il regarda quelques instants à travers avant de soupirer et de porter son attention sur le message.

« _Monsieur Alwin, j'aimerais pouvoir compter sur votre présence à 10h dans mon bureau. Je vous demanderais d'être le plus discret possible à ce sujet. Miss Granger vous accompagnera en sa qualité de préfète en chef pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il s'agit d'une réunion informatif pour ce dont nous avons parlés lors de l'attaque des Médusa. Votre opinion pourra peut être éclairer l'Ordre sur certains faits. Je vous remercie par avance. Albus Dumbledore_ ».

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione et la regarda fixement. Il serra le parchemin dans sa main et ce dernier se mit à brûler aussitôt, ne laissant que de minuscules cendres qui s'échappaient de sa main.

- Tu diras à ton cher directeur que je refuse, je ne suis pas son chien et j'ai autre chose à faire, déclara t'il avant de se diriger vers la table où il était pour récupérer ses affaires.  
- Loki, c'est important, tu peux nous aider…  
- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair la dernière fois, l'Ordre du Phénix peut aller au diable. Je ne les servirais jamais.  
- Alors tu renonces à défendre les valeurs que Freyia ou même ton amie défunte voulait défendre.  
- Freyia tu parles beaucoup trop, fais très attention, murmura t'il en serrant les dents  
- Elle ne cherche que ton bien, protesta Hermione  
- Alors qu'elle me fiche la paix, tout comme toi ou Dumbledore avec votre moral soit disant si parfaite. Je crois pourtant avoir été clair, il va peut être falloir que j'utilise d'autres méthodes si je me fais pas comprendre.  
- Loki je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. L'amour est…  
- Pauvre idiote, Léa n'était pas ma copine, elle était comme ma sœur.  
- Alors tu comprends peut être ce que je ressent. Le meurtrier de Léa est mort, celui de Harry est peut être en liberté dehors. Il est responsable de la mort de centaines de personnes, il a déchiré de très nombreuses familles en enlevant un même la totalité des membres. Tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ça, d'autres personnes innocentes mourront de sa main et il y aura des tas de gens comme toi.  
- Alors ces personnes devront se prendre en main et se battre par eux-mêmes s'ils veulent les venger. Je ne porterais pas un autre fardeau que le mien.  
- Tu es…

Harry se retourna très rapidement et saisit Hermione à la gorge de sa main et la souleva en la cognant contre l'étagère derrière elle.

- Je ne suis pas celui que vous voudriez que je sois, je ne suis pas de votre côté. Je vous déteste vous autres donneurs de leçons. J'aurais dû vous laissez tuer par les Médusa, j'aurais eut la paix. Maintenant grave ça dans ta mémoire, si vous continuez à vous obstinez à vouloir me parler. Ce ne sera plus Voldemort, votre pire ennemi, déclara t'il froidement avant de la relâcher.

Elle tomba à terre avec plusieurs livres qui lui tombèrent dessus. Elle se massa la gorge tout en le regardant sortir de la bibliothèque. Harry était vraiment hors de lui, se servir de Léa pour qu'il rallie leur cause était tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Souiller sa mémoire de la sorte, comment avait elle put. Il tourna dans le couloir pour se diriger vers le parc quand il vit le dénommé Malefoy accompagné de ses amis en plein milieu du chemin. Il arborait un sourire victorieux qui donna des envies de meurtre au jeune Alwin. Il passa à côté de lui, furtivement, en l'ignorant totalement.

- Loki, le Héro du Nord n'est ce pas ?

Harry s'arrêta net en attendant la moindre occasion de lui faire ravaler son sourire qu'il sentait encore dans sa voix.

- Mais j'en oublie toute politesse, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Drago…  
- Peu importe j'aurais oublié ton nom dans quelques secondes, rétorqua Harry  
- C'est ton droit, soupira joyeusement le Serpentard. Avant toute chose je dois te féliciter dans la manière dont tu as traité cette sang de bourbe tout à l'heure. Cette petite prétentieuse avait grand besoin que quelqu'un lui fasse redescendre les pieds sur terre.  
- Tu me fais perdre mon temps  
- Je vais donc aller droit au but, j'ai la possibilité de t'offrir ce que tu cherches, gagner les CRIMES et obtenir une renommée mondiale. Je parle d'obtenir le contenue de chaque épreuve, des meilleurs passages, la solution des énigme, les pièges à éviter mais aussi à te protéger de certains imprévus, lança t'il avec engouement  
- Comme les Détraqueurs…

Drago ne répondit pas mais sourit.

- En contrepartie tu devras faire ce qu'on attends de toi, c'est plutôt équitable non ?  
- Ecoute moi bien, tu as entendu la conversation que j'ai eut avec Granger tout à l'heure n'est ce pas ? Alors tu sais que je ne sers personne. Toi qui sembles être une personne très fière, dis moi où est la fierté de lécher les bottes de quelqu'un. Je réussirais chaque épreuve, j'éliminerais chaque ennemi, je résoudrais chaque énigme non pas grâce à tes magouilles mais grâce à mes compétences. Je ne devrais rien à personne, quoi qu'on m'offre. Il n'y a pas de gloire dans la soumission, fit Harry en reprenant sa marche.

Ces mots laissèrent Drago bouche bée pendant quelques instants. Il reprit contenance avant que Harry ne disparaisse dans les couloirs.

- Il pourrait te ramener ta sœur… lança t'il d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement en songeant à Léa. Drago se rapprocha de lui, accompagnés de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Rendez vous dans la lisière de la forêt interdite dans trois jours à minuit, murmura t'il en arrivant à sa hauteur

Harry ne fit pas un mouvement, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Oh et tâche de ne pas mourir dans la seconde épreuve, ça serait dommage, déclara Malefoy en se retournant avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Harry resta quelques minutes à réfléchir avant d'aller dans le parc. La seconde épreuve était dans deux jours. Il choisit de passer le reste de ce temps à ce concentrer uniquement sur son épreuve. Il s'installa sous un arbre, s'assit et se concentra uniquement sur sa magie. Il resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Personne ne le revit avant le matin de l'épreuve.

Il rejoignit le lieu de rendez vous dans une grande bâtisse médiévale qui avait poussé les deux derniers jours avant l'épreuve. Dans la cour de la bâtisse se tenaient les gradins où la plupart des élèves, impatients, faisaient déjà beaucoup de bruit. Harry s'installa en retrait dans une zone dans la pénombre et attendit qu'on appelle les champions, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Les champions sont priés de rejoindre la tente qui leur ait réservée pour recevoir les instructions, déclara une voix sonore.

Harry soupira puis se dirigea vers la fameuse tente blanche qui trônait au centre des gradins, disposés en amphithéâtre. Il entra et vit que les autres champions étaient déjà là, la plupart d'entre eux paraissaient anxieux. Il salua de la tête sa directrice avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit qui lui était réservé et il attendit patiemment les instructions.

- Bien, étant donné que vous êtes tous là nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara la ministre Anglaise. Tout d'abord nous allons vous introduire à cette nouvelle épreuve des CRIMES. L'indice qui vous a été transmis était écris dans la langue Grecque. Ce qu'il fallait découvrir était le mot Phobos, désignant la peur. Aujourd'hui c'est votre courage qui sera mis à l'épreuve comme vous allez le découvrir. Le but de l'épreuve et simple, franchir chaque étape le plus rapidement possible et arriver à la sortie. Votre détermination et votre ingéniosité seront également notées. Pour ce faire, vous disposerez du droit d'utiliser un seul et unique sort pour vous aider dans toute l'épreuve, à vous de l'utiliser avec soin. Une fois que vous l'aurez utilisés, vous serez frappés d'une maléfice vous permettant plus d'utiliser la magie. Si vous voulez abandonner, il suffira de le signaler et on viendra vous chercher. Votre parcourt se fera en parallèle et vous partirez tous les cinq en même temps. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'attaquer un autre champion. Voilà pour les instructions, je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous.

Harry baissa le regard en imaginant ce qui pouvait l'attendre avant de lever les yeux en sentant un regard sur lui. Il vit que la championne de Poudlard le regardait fixement. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se lever. Il mit son pendentif à l'intérieur de son pull et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tous les champions furent acclamés à leur sortie mais ils ne purent que donner à la foule des sourires crispés. Harry lui les ignora complètement, déjà pleinement concentré sur l'épreuve.

- Ayla, cria Max, regarde qui est venue t'encourager, dit il en courant vers elle.

Il désigna un point derrière lui où se trouvait un homme qui portait un enfant sur ses épaules. Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin et de sa petite sœur, Caroline.

- Remus, Caroline, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, s'exclama t'elle en courant vers eux.  
- Le professeur Dumbledore a permis à Caroline de venir supporter sa grande sœur. Depuis qu'elle a apprit qu'elle viendrait elle ne tenait plus en place, rigola Remus en la faisant redescendre.  
- C'est pas vrai, répondit Caroline en faisant une moue adorable.  
- Caroline, cette épreuve je vais la gagner pour toi c'est promis.  
- Tu feras attention, hein ? lança cette dernière d'une petite voix.

Ayla hocha la tête et pris sa sœur dans ses bras avant de se faire rappeler par Dumbledore.

- A toute à l'heure, leur dit elle avec un grand sourire

Elle se retourna et vit que Harry avait regardé la scène avec une expression totalement neutre. Elle l'ignora et alla rejoindre les autres champions devant la grande porte de la bâtisse qui était construite tout à en longueur sans aucun relief, ni aucune décoration. Harry arriva à son tour et la grande porte s'ouvrit à eux. Ils s'y engouffrèrent prudemment avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux. Ils étaient maintenant tous plongés dans l'obscurité que seules quelques torches, venaient éclairés. Sans prévenir, le champion de Durmstrang se mit à courir droit devant lui. Le champion de Philae suivit le mouvement suivit des autres qui ne voulaient pas se faire distancer malgré le manque de prudence que cela engendraient.

Les couloirs s'enchaînaient rapidement et semblaient tous identique ce qui rendait difficile, toute orientation. Après une bonne demie heure de course ils découvrirent le représentant de Durmstrang qui s'était arrêté et regardait quelque chose devant lui avec inquiétude. Ils tournèrent dans le même couloir que lui pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppé et ils virent qu'un gigantesque mur de flamme leur barrait la route. Harry passa à côté de Vladimir sans modifier la vitesse de sa course alors que les autres s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur pour réfléchir au moyen de le traverser. Harry était tellement concentré sur son épreuve qu'il ne chercha pas de solution alternative. Il se saisit de sa cape noire alors que la chaleur commençait déjà à le brûler. Il l'ignora et continua sa course.

En utilisant sa cape comme d'un bouclier il traversa le mur de feu en sauta directement dedans. Les flammes devaient bien recouvrir deux mètres de profondeur et sa cape fit décimée en quelques secondes. Grâce à sa vitesse et à la protection éphémère de sa cape, il ne fut que légèrement brûlé en ressortant du feu. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol dû au manque de visibilité dût à la chaleur des flammes qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se releva rapidement sans se préoccuper de la douleur de ses brûlures et ses égratignures et reprit sa course. Derrière, les quatre champions étaient estomaqués par son audace.

- Il est taré, des flammes pareilles il a pas du s'en sortir, commenta Nasser, le champion de Philae.  
- C'est une épreuve de courage mais lui c'est un téméraire, quoiqu'il en soit je ne peut pas lui laisser prendre de l'avance, fit Ayla

Elle se mit à courir vers la flamme à son tour mais s'arrêta rapidement en sentant la chaleur intense du brasier.

- Comment il a put traverser ça, il n'a pas l'instinct de survie, pesta t'elle. Bon je n'ai plus le choix.

Elle se saisit de sa baguette et lança le sortilège Aurora qui créa un mince passage à travers le mur. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et put traverser sans encombre en respirant tout de même difficilement. Elle dut elle aussi fermé les yeux car l'évaporation de la glace empêchait de voir à quelques centimètres. Elle traversa le feu et arriva de l'autre côté, elle cessa son sort et s'essuya son visage trempé. Elle entendit toussée derrière elle et se retourna. Elle vit que Vladimir, le champion de Durmstrang était juste à côté d'elle. Il avait profité qu'elle lance ce sort pour rester dans son sillage et pouvoir traverser avec elle sans avoir à lancer son unique sort autorisé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le réprimandée car elle sentit un malaise l'envahir. Elle sut qu'elle venait de recevoir le maléfice l'empêchant de faire de la magie. Elle pesta et se mit à courir à la poursuite d'Harry suivit de Vladimir. Harry n'arrêtait pas d'avoir l'impression de tourner en rond dans ces couloirs. L'architecture des couloirs semblait vraiment faite pour faire tourner en abruti, tous ceux qui les empruntaient. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient parfaitement identiques. Il continua à courir lorsqu'il arriva à une nouvelle intersection. Il vit avec horreur que sur sa gauche se tenait le mur de flamme, il avait belle et bien tourné en rond.

Il vit quelqu'un disparaître dans un couloir devant lui et décida de le suivre, il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter. Il rattrapa suffisamment la personne pour voir qu'il s'agissait du champion de Durmstrang, qui suivait de près Ayla. Il sentit un vent frais lui fouetter la figure ce qui lui faisait un bien fous, ses brûlures le faisant se sentir comme dans un four. Ayla et Vladimir disparurent de son champ de vision après un virage. Il tourna encore et il arriva dans une salle gigantesque, toute en longueur où il y avait en son centre un ravin de plus d'un kilomètre de long. Il chercha des yeux ses concurrents et les voir analyser la situation au bord du gouffre. Il les rejoint et vit une pancarte qui indiquait qu'ils existaient des fils invisible pour traverser le gouffre.

Il regarda les autres et vit que Vladimir avait le front qui ruisselait à grosse goutte. Ayla tâtonna devant elle et finit par découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se tourna brièvement vers les garçons avant de se lancer. Les premiers pas furent hésitants mais elle parvint à trouver rapidement son équilibre. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans ce domaine grâce à ces aptitudes d'animagus. Harry chercha un autre fil des mains et fini par la trouver. Il regarda le champion de Durmstrang et le vit en train de jeter un sort pour planer, visiblement pas aussi confiant que les deux autres champions dans la méthode de traverser un ravin sans fond sur un minuscule fil invisible. Harry progressa avec la même aisance que sa concurrente de Poudlard à ceci près que cette dernière, plus souple, parvint à le distancer rapidement. Harry avait parcouru les cent premiers mètres quand il entendit crié devant lui.

Il s'arrêta et leva la tête juste à temps pour voir le fil d'Ayla se brisé d'un bruissement d'un coup de fouet. En quelques secondes il passa du visage paniqué d'Ayla qui tombait dans le vide en tentant désespérément de s'agripper à un fil qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir au sourire mauvais du représentant de Durmstrang qui continuait sa route comme si rien ne se passait. Harry envisagea en une seconde sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. La première continuer sans se soucier d'elle pour ne pas se laisser distancer et la seconde aller l'aider car elle avait du utiliser son unique sort si on en juger par la peur lisible sur son visage. Il vit l'image de Léa et tout de suite après celle de Caroline et de sa sœur se tenant dans leurs bras. Il se fit aussitôt tomber dans le vide et s'agrippa au fil avec ses deux mains. Il se tint à une main et utilisa celle de libre pour briser le fil.

Ce dernier céda sans peine et il enroula sa main droite qui tenait le fil pour s'y tenir fermement. Il tomba dans le vide à son tour et avec sa liane improvisée il tenta de se diriger vers Ayla qui tombait inexorablement. Il prit de plus en plus de vitesse la distance qui le séparait d'elle diminuait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester de ne pas aller plus vite. Il crut pendant l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il arriverait trop tard. Il parvint à attraper son bras de sa main gauche mais le poids et la vitesse lui firent perdre sa prise et il finit par rattraper son poignet. Ils foncèrent tous deux du coté de l'arrivée du lien et furent tangués de plusieurs côtés avant de se stabiliser après quelques minutes.

- Lâche moi, le lien ne supportera pas nos deux poids, pesta Ayla

Harry ne lui répondit pas et chercha une solution, il lui restait bien l'usage de son sort en dernière limite mais si chacun d'entre eux devait vivre sa plus grande peur, il redoutait plus que tout la sienne et il devait garder cet atout le plus longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

- Loki, écoute moi, on sait très bien tout les deux que les autres ne nous aideront pas, on est seul. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander d'utiliser ton sort pour nous sauver tous les deux. Je savais les risques que je courrais quand j'ai déposé mon nom dans la coupe.  
- Anderson, tais toi et réfléchis plutôt à un moyen de nous sortir de là.  
- Il n'y en a pas. Si on bouge, on tombe. Le seul moyen c'est que tu me laisses, tu pourras regrimper par toi-même et…

Elle s'arrêta car elle sentit un liquide lui tombait sur le visage. Elle s'essuya avec sa manche et vit que c'était du sang. Elle bougea la tête et pu voir la main droite de Harry saigner abondamment. Le fil étant très coupant avec le poids qui pesait dessus.

- Si tu ne veux pas me lâcher, je te forcerais à le faire, dit elle en libérant une main de libre.  
- Espèce d'idiote, tu dois vivre, si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour ceux qui tiennent à toi.  
- Quoi ? Tu…  
- J'ai eut une sœur moi aussi…  
- Will…  
- Ne te méprends pas je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Si je te lâche maintenant, j'aurais un fardeau encore plus lourd à porter et c'est hors de question.  
- Hey vous allez bien ? lança une voix au dessus d'eux.

Lana, la championne de Salem les regardait à quelques centaines de mètres au dessus de leur tête.

- Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, grogna Harry en serrant les dents.  
- Si tu veux nous aider, dépêche toi de le faire, cria Ayla  
- Ne bouger pas je vous remonte, fit Lana.

Ils firent hisser vers le haut, à une vitesse moyenne et constante et quelques minutes plus tard ils furent délivrés de leur supplice. Harry avait sa main droite complètement limée par le fil et la plaie était importante.

- Merci, dit Ayla à l'adresse de la championne Américaine.  
- Je t'en prie, répondit celle-ci. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour faire la même chose dans votre cas.  
- Merci à toi aussi, lança Ayla en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier s'était déjà relevé et cherchait visiblement quelque chose au niveau de son avant bras. Il retira quelque chose jusqu'à son poignet et en sortit le brassard noir que lui avait offert Freyia à Beauxbatons, le bracelet de la chance. Il le mit comme une bande sur sa main meurtrie et la douleur s'amenuisa malgré la teinte rouge pourpre que prenait le bracelet.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu me dois un duel rappelle toi, déclara t'il sans se retourner avant de partir en courant.

Les filles le suivirent après s'être regarder quelques secondes. Le trio de champions parcourut encore une fois de long couloirs jusqu'à arriver à l'un deux qui descendait sur une pente à 45° qui donnait sur un trou où une seule personne pouvait passer. Les trois s'arrêtèrent quelques instants en regardant ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Ils voyaient que du noir mais un bruit familier se faisait entendre dans le silence. Le bruit de l'eau s'abattant sur des reliefs.

- Génial on va devoir faire trempette, maudit soit celui qui a peur de l'eau, marmonna Ayla  
- Euh … fit la championne de Salem en reculant d'un pas.  
- Oh… désolée… bredouilla la championne de Poudlard.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, mais je crois que je vais devoir abandonner ici, je ne sais pas nager. J'ai toujours eut une peur considérable de me noyer.  
- Tu aurais pu utiliser ton sort si tu ne nous avais pas sauvés, fit Ayla dépitée.  
- Le règlement dit qu'on ne peut utiliser qu'un seul sort pour s'aider soi même, pas pour aider les autres, tu devrais essayer, dit Harry avait de faire un magnifique plongeon.

Ayla hocha la tête en souriant à la jeune fille puis plongea à son tour. Cette dernière hésita et réussit, non sans surprise, à lancer le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Elle sauta à son tour dans l'eau.

Harry de son côté suivit des espèces de torches sous marine qui émettait une flamme bleue à travers l'obscurité. Il n'était pas un champion de l'apnée et espérait que son séjour sous l'eau ne s'éternise pas. Il évita un banc de Strangulots non loin de lui et continua à nager avec des mouvements fluides et lents pour économiser son air. Après quelques dizaines de secondes d'exploration, il arriva dans une zone où l'eau était plus chaude ainsi que plus clair. Il leva la tête en l'air et vit la surface.

Bien qu'étant encore loin de sa portée cela lui donna un second souffle et il commence son ascension verticale en ondulant comme un dauphin. Il commençait vraiment à manquer d'oxygène et il restait encore une bonne distance à parcourir. Sa main le piquait énormément mais il redoubla d'effort en commençant à paniquer. Il se calma en se rappelant que l'envie de respirer précédait toujours le besoin de le faire. Dans les derniers mètres il relâcha tout son air et avala plusieurs gorgée d'eau salée avant d'arrivée à sa délivrance. Il cracha de l'eau en toussant et pris de grande goulée d'air. Après plusieurs minutes de récupération, il regarda autour de lui.

La pièce n'était que très peu éclairer mais elle lui permettait de voir son environnement proche. Il nagea jusqu'à une forme sombre dans l'eau et en arrivant près d'elle, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une plateforme de glace. Il grimpa dessus, content de se tenir sur quelque chose de solide. Sa quasi asphyxie sous marine l'avait rendu moins enthousiasme à l'idée de faire trempette. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que plusieurs plateforme formait un chemin jusqu'à un point qu'il ne pouvait distingué. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose sortir de l'eau et se retourna avec dextérité. Il eut juste le temps d'avoir le réflexe de faire un geste de la main pour chasser une petite masse sombre qui lui avait sauté au visage.

Alors que la chose retombait à l'eau, il analysa avec retard les informations que son cerveau lui transmettait. Une espèce de petit poisson, avec des crochés semblables à ceux d'un serpent venait de lui sauter au visage. Il entendit, avant qu'il ne vit, l'eau frétiller autour de lui.

- Oh merde, pesta t'il en faisant amorçant sa course vers le prochain bloc de glace.

Il s'étonna lui-même de la souplesse et de la précision de ses sauts. Il ne semblait même pas glisser sur la glace. Il fit plusieurs autres bons pour s'éloigner du danger et il regarda en arrière pour voir si ces drôles de poissons le suivaient. C'est la qu'il vit un immense mur d'ombre arriver sur lui, précédent d'un grondement très puissant.

- C'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas manquer de bol à ce point, grogna t'il.

Il fit volte fasse et mit toute sa vitesse pour sauter sur les différents blocs de glace sans se préoccuper de glisser ou non. A peine était il arrivé sur l'un d'eux qu'il sautait déjà sur un autre. Il savait que s'il perdait du temps, il ne survivrait pas donc il ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner et augmentait sa vitesse à mesure où le bruit derrière lui devenait de plus en plus fort. L'énorme vague explosait littéralement les blocs de glaces sur lesquelles il avait mis les pieds quelques secondes auparavant. Il vit enfin le couloir de sortie, droit devant lui, il ne lui restait qu'une trentaine de bloc de glace à parcourir. Il se rua sur chacun d'entre eux alors qu'il commençait déjà à sentir la présence de la vague derrière lui et que les blocs de glace se mettaient à vibrer sous ses pieds.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine à parcourir quand le claquement de glace qui se brise se fit entendre pratiquement au niveau de son oreille. Hors d'haleine il parvint dans un ultime effort à sauter sur la plateforme pour atteindre le couloir mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer ce moment. Il fut happé par la vague qui le projeta dans le couloir avec une force incroyable. Elle le fracassa contre le mur faisait face à elle, le laissant légèrement sonné et avec des contusions à plusieurs endroits. Il eut du mal à se remettre debout mais se satisfait de son bon état global. Il pouvait toujours continuer.

Il partit en marchant à travers le couloir afin de récupérer un peu avant la prochaine étape. Il aurait aimé se dire qu'il avait fait le plus dur, mais il ne voulait pas se mentir à lui-même. Après quelques minutes, il retrouva un peu de ses forces et de sa lucidité et il recommença à courir. Le défilement des couloirs lui donna pourtant le tournis, il s'arrêta quelques instants et ne put s'empêcher de rendre son petit déjeuner. La vague lui avait sûrement fait plus de mal qui le pensais. Il resta quelques instants immobile en attendant que sa tête cesse de tourner puis repris sa course.

Il distingua enfin une étrange lueur au loin et courut vers elle. Il ne distinguait rien à travers elle et lorsqu'il la franchit il fut choqué par la vision qu'il avait. Il semblait être arrivé dans un désert de terre rouge. Une odeur abominable de chair en décomposition était omniprésente. Le ciel nocturne laissait apparaître une lune anormalement grosse qui était la seule source de lumière. Cet endroit avec quelque chose de vraiment malsain. C'est alors qu'il vit des silhouettes venir à lui d'une démarche peu assurer. Elles étaient nombreuses, vraiment très nombreuses sans doute une centaine qui venaient de tous les côtés.

Elles se dirigeaient vers lui et semblaient l'encercler. Il se saisit de sa baguette avant de se dire que c'était inutile, il pourrait en tuer un grand nombre, mais un seul sort ne suffirait pas à tous les tuer. Son sort était un espoir à lequel il se rattachait et il ne voulait pas le gaspiller. Il fonça droit devant lui sans se préoccuper des hommes qui lui bloquaient la route. En se rapprochant d'eux, il vit que ce n'était plus vraiment des Hommes mais des Inféris. Cela expliqué la puanteur qui régnait ici.

Il serra ses points quand le contact fut imminent et il sauta sur le premier à sa porter qu'il décapita d'un coup de poing donné de toutes ses forces. Cela le rassura de voir que ces créatures étaient plus fragiles que des êtres humains bien vivants. Il se battit avec vigueur contre une demie douzaine d'entre eux mais ces derniers se relevaient continuellement à l'exception de celui qui avait perdue sa tête. Il fatigua rapidement, n'étant plus en grande forme après les précédentes épreuves. Soudain on le saisit par les bras et il fut immobilisé par deux Inféris. Il se débattit mais en vain, ses forces étaient vraiment faibles. Il vit alors les Inferis devant lui se pousser pour laisser leur place à une autre créature tout aussi hideuse mais bien plus mortel, un spectre de la mort.

Il ressemblait à un fantôme avec sa cape noire déchiré qui flottait dans les airs. Il avait des yeux rouges qui brillaient tels deux rubis et il tenait une énorme faux qui faisait une fois et demie la taille d'Harry et la lame semblait particulièrement bien aiguisée. Il poussa un cri strident à en déchirer les tympans.

- Ta vie m'appartient, laisse toi guider par la douceur de la mort, souffla t'il comme si le vent avait dit ces morts.

A la fin de cette phrase, Harry tomba inconscient. Il se réveilla presque instantanément mais l'endroit avait changé. Il se trouvait dans un monde pratiquement entièrement blanc, le ciel et le sol étaient recouvert de cette couleur. Seule une grande arche se tenait fièrement devant lui. Elle était blanche avec des motifs bleus qui rendaient l'œuvre magnifique. Un sentiment de familiarité l'envahit, il était déjà venu là, il le savait. Il y avait une ressemblance troublante entre cet endroit et celui du rêve qu'il avait fait. C'est là qu'il vit plusieurs silhouettes s'agitaient derrière l'arche. Il s'en approcha pour mieux les distinguer et à mesure où il approchait de l'édifice, les voix se faisaient plus forte et les silhouettes devenaient plus précise. Il arriva enfin aux pieds de l'arche. Il vit plusieurs ombres qui lui semblaient très familière et lui procuraient un sentiment d'apaisement. Il commença à traverser l'arche quand une voix plus forte pris le dessus.

- Non, Will n'approche pas. Si tu traverses l'arche, tu mourras, dit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait très bien.

Son pendentif se mit à émettre une douce chaleur et une des silhouettes prit forme devant lui.

- Lé…Léa ? c'est bien toi, bredouilla t'il en faisant un pas de plus vers elle.  
- N'approche pas, répéta t'elle  
- Je… tu…  
- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Je sais que tu ressens de la familiarité avec cet endroit, c'est tout simplement car tu es venue ici comme tu le pensais. Cette arche désigne la frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Tu ne dois pas franchir l'arche de la destinée.  
- Comment sais tu que je suis déjà venu ici ?  
- Je connais maintenant ton passé, même si je ne peux rien te dire. C'est la règle, même si cela me fait souffrir de te voir comme ça. Ton passé te sera révélé que si tu le souhaites vraiment et que tu t'en juges digne. Tu dois faire des exercices spirituels, afin de faire céder les barrières que tu as inconsciemment établies pour te protéger de ce que tu pourrais découvrir.  
- Léa est ce que… est ce qu'il est possible pour un mort de ressusciter ?  
- Je vais t'expliquer une chose. Lorsqu'une personne est au seuil de la mort, elle vient ici afin d'émettre un choix. Elle peut traverser l'arche et accepter sa mort. Elle peut avoir peur et faire demie tour et poursuivre une existence partielle en tant que fantôme. Il y a aussi ceux, très peu nombreux, qui reste à l'endroit où tu es en attendant de se trouver assez digne de reposer en paix.  
- C'est donc ce qui m'est arrivé n'est ce pas ?  
- Dans ton passé oui, ta présence ici est différente aujourd'hui.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Le pendentif que je t'ai offert, tu l'as déjà vu irradier ou émettre de la chaleur n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui mais…  
- C'est un pendentif Lémurien et il est unique. Je le tenais comme héritage familial. Je ne suis pas autorisée à t'en dire plus à ce sujet à l'exception qu'il possède quelques pouvoirs spéciaux.  
- De quels pouvoirs est ce que tu parles ?  
- Il permet de pouvoir se rendre ici si son possesseur à la sagesse pour et que ces intentions sont purs. Il permet aussi de voir et communiquer avec les gardiens ainsi qu'avec des créatures de la même nature que les Sombrals et les Médusa. Pour faire simple, il sert de lien entre ton monde et le mien.  
- Comment peut on…  
- C'est à toi de le découvrir...  
- Alors tu es…  
- Une gardienne oui…  
- Qu'est ce que c'est qu'une gardienne ?  
- Je pense que tu as déjà entendu parlé des anges gardiens, ce sont des personnes décédés qui ont pour rôle de veiller sur les vivants. Tous les Hommes n'ont pas de gardiens d'attribuer, les personnes comme Voldemort en sont privées. Nous ne pouvons agir de nous même dans le monde des vivants sauf avec une permission spéciale qui ne dépend pas de nous. Notre rôle est principalement de conseiller, de servir de petite voix intérieure afin de protéger et guider ceux qui méritent de l'être. Nous suggérons des actions et des réflexions, nous ne les forçons pas.  
- Alors tu es ma gardienne ?  
- Non, le rôle était déjà prit, répondit elle en souriant. Je veille sur une personne que toi et moi connaissons bien.  
- Mais alors qui est ma gardienne ?  
- Tu le découvriras par toi-même plus tard, il est temps que tu retournes dans ton monde maintenant, fit elle avec douceur  
- Mais…  
- Moi aussi j'aimerais parler avec toi mais tu dois continuer ton chemin. Quand tu auras obtenus certaines réponses, on se reverra, je te le promets. N'abandonne jamais et continue à défendre nos valeurs, nos espoirs ainsi que ceux que tu as aimé, tu aimes ou tu aimeras. A bientôt Will.  
- Attends…

Il tomba de nouveau dans le noir complet et recouvrit ses esprits face aux spectres de la mort.

- Il a sûrement franchir l'arche maintenant, je vais ajouter sa tête à mes trophées, souffla la créature

Elle tendit sa faux en arrière et trancha l'air vers la tête de Harry. Celui ouvrit les yeux soudainement et se saisit de la lame avec sa main déjà meurtrie, mais protégée par le bracelet de chance.

- Comment as-tu pu survivre au chant infernal ?

Il se saisit de la faux d'un mouvement rapide qui poussa en arrière le spectre. Il fendit l'air et donna un coup de faux rapide qui transperça le corps de ce dernier de manière verticale. Il disparut dans un panache de fumée noire.

- Tu ne pouvais pas tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort. Je ne suis vivant qu'en apparence, mon âme est ailleurs, Will Alwin n'existe pas, déclara t'il en lâchant la faux.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'en tuant le spectre, tous les Inféris avaient disparus. Il serra le pendentif contre lui et poursuivit sa route vers la dernière épreuve. Il avait retrouvé un peu de force ce qui lui permit de courir. Il vola littéralement dans les couloirs tellement il avait envie d'en finir avec cette épreuve pour s'essayer aux pouvoirs de son pendentif. Il arriva à une grande double porte qu'il franchit sans hésitation. Lorsqu'il le fit, il se retrouva avec étonnement dans une pièce qu'il reconnut aussitôt, le salon de la maison de Léa. Il se souvint que toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ne concernaient pas des peurs à lui. Il était enfin arrivé à ce qu'il avait craint depuis le début de l'épreuve, être confronté à sa propre peur.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Léa arriver par la porte d'entrée. Elle paraissait enjouée et elle alla aider sa mère à la cuisine. Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et un jeune homme armé d'un fusil y entra. Harry se doutant de la scène fonça sur lui pour le désarmer mais il le traversa comme un fantôme. Il tenta de se saisir de plusieurs objets pour lui lancer mais il transperçait tout ce qu'il essayait de toucher. Le jeune homme, les yeux dans le vide, braqua son arme sur la mère de Léa et tira.

La cuisine fut tachée de sang et elle s'écroula dans les bras de sa fille qui pleurait en implorant sa mère de s'accrocher. Le jeune homme rechargea et se dirigea vers sa seconde cible. Léa poussa un cri de rage et renversa la table pour se protéger avant de saisir sa baguette et de lancer un sort après s'être mise hors de portée de l'arme. Le sortilège de stupéfixion frappa le jeune homme sans l'arrêter.

Celui-ci semblait protéger par une force invisible. Elle réitéra sans plus de succès. Elle chercha à se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'elle se prit les pieds dans une chaise et tomba à la renverse. Le coup de feu partit une seconde plus tard sous les hurlements de fureur d'Harry. Le jeune homme se mit à partir en courrant. Quelques instants plus tard, il se vit arriver et revivre ces derniers moments avec son amie.

Il pensa en avoir fini alors qu'il revint au moment où il venait de passé la double porte. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il vit Léa arrivée et faire les mêmes gestes. Il tenta plusieurs solutions mais aucune ne marcha. Après avoir vécu une douzaine de fois la scène, totalement impuissant, il s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux en espérant que ça s'arrête. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Léa sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner. Il ouvrit les yeux, déterminé, il avait complètement mis de côté la scène cauchemardesque qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et se concentra sur des détails qui aurait pu lui échapper.

La boucle repartit à son début et il se concentra sur chaque personne afin de voir s'il pouvait trouvé quelque chose. Après avoir analysé les comportements et les dires de Léa et de sa mère, il se concentra sur le meurtrier. C'est là qu'il trouva plusieurs points étranges. Le premier était le regard vide de ce dernier. Comme s'il dormait les yeux ouverts. Après une nouvelle boucle, il vit quelque chose qui le frappa, il avait décidé de l'attendre en voyant son arrivée par la fenêtre mais il ne vit pas une personne mais deux.

Il fut le seul à entrer mais une silhouette fixe restait dehors. Elle était relativement grande et elle portait visiblement une cape. Il essaya de sortir de la pièce mais une force invisible l'en empêcha. Après trois nouvelles boucles infructueuses il commença à être hors de lui. Non seulement il revivait sans cesse le pire moment de sa vie depuis son arrivée sur l'île mais le pire de tout, il était impuissant. Il s'assit sur le canapé en tremblant de rage. C'est la qu'il sentit sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, il la sortit et une idée lui vint en tête.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre que ça rate, il faut que j'utilise mon sort le plus puissant. Tant pis s'il n'est pas au point et que j'y laisse certainement la vie. Mieux vaux la mort à ça, pensa t'il.

Il rangea sa baguette et joignit ses mains comme s'il tenait un vase et se concentra. Une petite boule de lumière dorée prit forme en irradiant totalement la pièce. La lumière devant de plus en plus forte et la boule de lumière prit la grosseur d'un cognard. Des éclats de lumières s'échappèrent de cette dernière et prirent l'apparence de fées qui tournait autour de lui comme si elles dansaient. Des filets de lumières se joignirent et tournèrent autour de la sphère telle des particules atomiques. La douzaine de fées de lumière se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de Harry jusqu'à ne plus former des cercles lumineux qui l'entouraient de la tête au pied. Le sol se mit à trembler et l'air à vibrer. Il leva ses deux mains vers les cieux en parfaite symétrie et la sphère grossit encore pour arriver au volume d'un Souafle. Une lumière dorée entoura la silhouette d'Harry quelques secondes plus tard.

- Odyssey, hurla t'il en observant une dernière fois la mort de son amie

Les cercles de lumière convergèrent vers la sphère et fusionnèrent avec elle. Quand le dernier cercle disparut, la sphère explosa libérant ainsi des milliers de petites boules dorées qui explosèrent dès qu'elles rentraient en contact avec quelque chose de physique. Aucun endroit fut épargné et les explosions en chaîne fusionnèrent leur éclat jusqu'à créer un gigantesque flash de lumière qui s'estompa qu'après plusieurs dizaine de seconde.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait finalement détruit cette vision. Ce fut qu'après qu'il ressentit de violentes douleurs parcourant son corps comme s'il venait d'être rué de coup. La douleur était insupportable, elle était la plus vive qu'il ait jamais connue. Pas une parcelle de son corps n'était épargnée. Il se regarda et vit que ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et que son corps fumait, comme un arbre mort après un incendie. Il vit des silhouettes courir vers lui mais il ne put les reconnaître, il tomba en avant et tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je répondrais aux reviews le plus vite possible mais ça sera surement demain donc soyez patient, et bonne lecture . 


	15. Chapitre 15 : Rétablissement

**Chapitre 15 : Rétablissement.**

Les sorciers responsables de la sécurité des CRIMES accoururent vers Harry afin de lui venir en aide. Ce dernier, allongé contre le ventre ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Il fut conduit d'urgence à la tente médicale où Mrs Pomfresh ainsi qu'une guérisseuse de Sainte Mangouste, s'occupaient des champions dont certains étaient très mal au point. L'infirmière de Poudlard palie en voyant le corps inerte de Harry faire son apparition en lévitant suivit d'un Auror.

- Allongez le ici, ordonna t'elle en désignant le lit vide.

L'Auror s'exécuta et reparti aussitôt pour la laisser examiner son patient. Madame Maxime arriva en compagnie de Dumbledore une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

- Ah professeur Dumbledore, j'allais demander qu'on vous fasse venir, je pense qu'on devrait transporter Mr Alwin à Sainte Mangouste par prudence.  
- Dans quel état est t'il ? demanda Madame Maxime  
- C'est très préoccupant, sa main droite à une entaille très profonde qui lui a fait perde beaucoup de sang, il a de nombreuses contusions mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est qu'il a subit de graves brûlures sur tout le corps.  
- Je vais aller chercher Miss Granger, je pense qu'elle pourra l'aider, fit Dumbledore  
- Ce ne sera pas la peine professeur, j'étais venue prendre des nouvelles d'Ayla, répondit cette dernière en se montrant à l'entrée de la tente.

Elle fixa Harry en le détaillant de la tête au pied.

- Je ne vous garantie rien mais je vais faire le maximum, ajouta t'elle après quelques secondes.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Lugéria, murmura t'elle alors qu'une douce lueur dorée s'échappait de ses mains pour pénétrer dans le corps d'Harry.

Elle resta de nombreuses minutes à maintenir son sort et les blessures d'Harry disparurent lentement. Sa peau reprit une teinte pâle à mesure où les brûlures disparaissaient. Sa main se cicatrisa lentement et la lumière s'estompa alors qu'Hermione basculait en arrière à bout de force. Dumbledore la rattrapa juste à temps pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe de sa chaise.

- Elle est épuisée, nous allons transporter tout le monde à l'infirmerie. Ils ont tous besoin de repos, annonça Dumbledore

Mrs Pomfresh qui analysait de nouveau Harry se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Tous les blessés furent transporter sur des brancards et même les rares champions qui n'étaient que légèrement blessés durent passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait récupérée et put rejoindre Max et Neville pour petit déjeuner. Ayla n'était pas encore en état de les rejoindre, mais elle était conscience et commençait à râler contre l'infirmière ce qui était bon signe. Ils décidèrent d'aller lui rendre visite après leur repas. A leur étonnement, ils virent qu'Ayla était déjà bien entouré. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Caroline étaient autour d'elle et discutait avec animation.

- Ah ben vous voilà enfin, vous pouvez leur dire que je vais bien et que je peux sortir, grogna Ayla en voyant ses amis arrivés.  
- Ayla, soit un peu raisonnable tu dois te reposer, tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts hier, rétorqua Max en arrivant à ses côtés.  
- C'est ce que j'étais en train de lui expliquer mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, dit Sirius en rigolant  
- Elle est présente et elle sait qu'elle est en état de sortir merci, pesta t'elle  
- Au fait, ça a donné quoi les résultats ? Je n'étais pas consciente quand ils ont été donnés, fit Hermione pour changer de sujet  
- Ayla a terminée première suivit de Abdi de Philae, Alwin de Beauxbatons, Porovic de Durmstrang et Parker de Salem, récita Neville  
- Alwin a finit troisième ? Je croyais que le champion de Durmstrang avait finit avant lui ? interrogea t'elle  
- Le jury a prit en compte que le sauvetage de Miss Anderson et a rajouté des points à Mr Alwin ainsi qu'à Miss Parker qui les a aidée, commenta Dumbledore

Freyia arriva à ce moment, elle salua les autres de la tête et alla rejoindre le lit d'Harry dans lequel il était toujours inconscient. Ayla la suivit du regard et elle finit par fixer le champion de Beauxbatons.

- C'est vrai que sans lui, je ne serais plus là, murmura t'elle.  
- C'est étonnant qu'il ait fait ça, je veux dire après votre altercation je pensais qu'il te haïrait et que ça serait le premier à te laisser tomber, lança Max  
- Il m'a dit quelque chose quand on était suspendu dans le vide. Qu'il avait eut une sœur lui aussi…  
- Léa, dit Freyia qui fixait toujours Harry  
- Qu'est ce qui lui ait arrivé ? demanda Caroline de sa petite voix  
- Will et Léa habitaient tout deux sur une île où la majorité des gens sont des Moldus relativement hostile aux sorciers car Voldemort y avait un campement et ne cessait de les harceler avant qu'Harry Potter n'y mette fin quand Voldemort a disparu il y a 16 ans. D'après ce que m'a dit Léa, Will était quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux qui a été recueilli par une famille de sorcier. Ils sont tous les deux devenus très proches et ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur. Un jour, il y a eut une altercation entre des jeunes Moldus et eux. Will n'a pas voulu se laisser faire et leur à lancer un sort. Ce soir là, l'un d'entre eux s'est vengé et a débarqué chez Léa qui vivait avec sa mère. Il les a tué avec une arme à feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison de ce dernier disparaissait dans les flammes après qu'il ait tué son père et qu'il se soit donné la mort après. Léa est morte dans les bras de Will et depuis ce jour il est comme vous le connaissez. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'hormis sa famille adoptive, Léa était tout ce qu'il avait, raconta t'elle les yeux humides.

- Je comprends mieux, dit Ayla en regardant tristement son lit après quelques secondes de silence. Il a dut me voir avec Caroline… c'est pour ça qu'il m'a sauvé.  
- La culpabilité est donc sa plus grande blessure. Personne ne peut la soigner à part lui et il se peut qu'elle ne guérisse jamais. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire Miss Mortier, c'est de le soutenir. Il en aura besoin quand viendra pour lui le moment de faire ses choix, déclara Dumbledore

Un silence s'installa et Caroline sauta du lit de sa sœur et se dirigea vers celui de Harry. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit une bise et murmurant « merci ».

- Au fait, en ce qui concerne l'épreuve, c'était quoi ta grande peur ? demanda Neville à Ayla pour changer d'ambiance  
- La mort, je ne voulais pas mourir et laisser Caroline toute seule, répondit elle. Le champion de Philae redouté d'être brûlé vif, le champion de Durmstrang s'était la peur du vide, ça c'est vu lors de la première épreuve. Lana avait peur de l'eau et enfin Will…  
- … redoutait de revivre son pire souvenir, finit Sirius  
- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, comment il a put se retrouver dans cet état ? demanda Max  
- J'ai une petite idée là dessus, fit Dumbledore. Il est resté enfermé dans son souvenir plus longtemps que les autres champions dans le leurs car c'est quelque chose qui l'obsède encore. Il n'a pas eut assez de recul et d'expérience pour combattre l'illusion. Il a trouvé qu'un seul autre moyen, il l'a détruit…  
- Comment peut on détruire de la magie ? demanda Remus, étonné.  
- En fait, je dois dire que j'ignore comment il a fait. Ce jeune est très étonnant et dispose d'un potentiel magique impressionnant pourtant quelque chose me chiffonne en ce qui le concerne.  
- Quoi donc ? lança Sirius  
- Ses capacités sont étranges. Il semble pouvoir lancer des sortilèges de classe maître mais ne maîtrise pas son Aura. Ce qui est aussi étonnant et qu'il a utilisé un sortilège basé sur la magie de la lumière. C'est une magie pure qui n'est ni attribuée à la magie blanche ni à la noire. Le fait qu'elle se situe entre les deux lui donne des pouvoirs destructeurs aussi puissant voir supérieur aux autres sortilèges maîtres. Miss Granger doit pouvoir le confirmer.

Hermione hocha la tête avec une expression de gravité sur le visage.

- Mais c'est impossible… on ne peut pas lancer un tel sort si on ne maîtrise pas son aura… commença Max  
- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais Mr Alwin a prouvé le contraire. Seulement avec cette lacune il a dut subir de plein fouet les tensions magiques dût à son sort. En d'autre terme, c'est comme se lancer une partie de son sort sur lui-même. S'il n'avait pas utilisé son bouclier, il serait mort.  
- Un bouclier ? Mais on a rien vu de tel sur l'écran, déclara Neville  
- Il l'a mit en place que quelques secondes avant de lancer son attaque. En fait, le bouclier magique circulait dans son corps, c'est pour ça que vous ne l'avez pas vu.  
- Il a déjà fait ce genre de chose auparavant, souvenez vous, il a brûlé Weasley et a électrocuté Rogue. Il y avait aussi cet étrange nuage noir entre le sort d'Ayla et sa main.  
- La magie corporelle, murmura Dumbledore songeur  
- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda Hermione  
- Je n'ai entendu qu'une vague histoire à ce sujet. Il semble que certains sorciers ait eut il y a très longtemps le pouvoir d'appliquer de la magie sur eux-mêmes. Il pouvait lancer des sorts offensifs et défensifs à travers la magie qui circule dans leur sang et la projeter soit à l'intérieur, soit à l'extérieur de leurs corps. Ils gaspillaient ainsi beaucoup moins de leurs pouvoirs magiques et pouvaient surprendre leurs adversaires. En ce qui concerne le nuage noir, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une branche de la magie noire, l'anti magie. Cela permet de créer un espace où la magie ne circule pas, comme l'homme ne peut vivre sans oxygène, la magie a besoin de certains éléments pour se propager. C'est là la base même de cette technique, enlever tous éléments magiques pour stopper n'importe quel sort. Cela est toutefois très dangereux car un sorcier peu expérimenté peut devenir un cracmol s'il ne maîtrise pas cette technique.  
- Erate Magium… murmura Hermione  
- Oui Miss Granger, ce sortilège a la même base mais il est beaucoup moins puissant et heureusement temporaire.  
- Mais comment a-t-il apprit toutes ces choses ? ce n'est encore qu'un petit garçon, lança Tonks  
- On dirait qu'il a une grande faculté d'apprentissage… Toutefois il a l'air de quelqu'un a qui on a appris à courir avant d'apprendre à marcher, dit Dumbledore. On dirait que ses connaissances et ses capacités le dépassent.

Tous le monde se tourna vers Will en songeant à ce que venait de dire le directeur de Poudlard.

- Je dois vous laisser, je dois me rendre chez mon ami Arthur Flamel. Il a apparemment était victime d'un cambriolage et m'a demandé de venir d'urgence.  
- Flamel ? La pierre philosophale ? l'interrogea Remus avec inquiétude  
- Non Remus, elle a heureusement été détruite. Il s'agirait de quelques documents manquants que son aïeul, Nicolas, garder dans un coffre.  
- Ah…  
- Vous devriez vous éclipsez avant que Mrs Pomfresh ne vous chasse, dit il amusé. Miss Anderson je pense que vous pourrez sortir après le déjeuner. L'indice pour la troisième épreuve vous sera donner demain.

Le directeur s'en alla et les autres l'imitèrent peu à peu pour ne pas déranger les autres patients. Ayla put sortir après que l'infirmière lui ait fait ses dernières analyses. Freyia retourna voir Harry dans l'après midi et fut surprise de le voir les yeux ouverts.

- Tu as vraiment une faculté de récupération impressionnante, dit elle enjoué  
- L'épreuve ?  
- Tu as terminé troisième… Mais tu es toujours premier en ce qui concerne le nombre de points bien que tu sois suivi de près par Ayla Anderson. Tu pourras consulter les scores quand tu seras rétabli.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et fixa le temps hivernal qui régnait à l'extérieur.

- La prochaine épreuve n'est que dans un mois, le 3 décembre. Vous aurez ensuite deux mois de repos avant de reprendre les CRIMES. Dumbledore a dit que vous aurez le prochain indice demain, annonça t'elle en s'asseyant près de lui.  
- Très bien, ça me laissera le temps pour mon entraînement…  
- Quel entraînement ? Will tu devrais te ménager un peu, tu ne passes pas deux semaines sans finir à l'infirmerie.  
- Tu diras à Dumbledore que j'arrête les cours jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve, je vais avoir besoin de mes journées complètes.  
- Je lui dirais mais tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- C'est quelque chose de personnel, affirma t'il d'une voix dure  
- Très bien Monsieur le borné, en attendant l'infirmière m'a demandée de te faire boire cette potion quand tu seras réveillé, dit elle en se retournant vers la table de chevet.

Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention et dans un éclair de flamme bleue il disparut de son lit. Freyia se retourna et se retrouva estomaqué en ne le voyant plus. Elle tatonna le lit et regarda autour d'elle en pensant qu'il lui faisait une blague mais ce dernier avait bel et bien disparut. Ce dernier réapparu dans sa chambre en se demandant comme il avait fait. Il avait juste souhaité y aller et il s'était retrouvé là en quelques secondes. D'un autre côté, ça ne l'étonnait pas, c'est comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de transport. Il quitta ses pensées pour aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à répertorier tout ce qui lui arrivé d'étrange.

Une fois habillé il s'apprêta à ressortir par la porte mais il s'arrêta la main sur la poignet.

- Après tout, murmura t'il avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Il réapparut cette fois à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'Hagrid faisait un cours à des élèves qui semblaient être de troisième ou quatrième année.

- Plano, souffla t'il avant de se diriger à faible vitesse vers le lac.

Après quelques minutes dans les airs, il se stabilisa au centre de ce dernier et s'assit en tailleur à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire le vide en lui. Sa conversation avec Léa était encore bien graver en lui, ce qu'il cherchait était enfouit en lui et il devait le découvrir au plus vite.

Freyia pestait contre Harry car cela lui avait valut de subir une forte réprimande de la part de Pomfresh pour l'avoir laissé sortir alors qu'il n'était pas rétabli. Elle le chercha partout dans le château sans résultat. Elle tenta sa chance dehors. Le vent était frais et elle regretta tout de suite de ne pas avoir pris sa cape. Elle vit au loin les septièmes années se diriger vers leurs cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Elle décida d'aller jeter un œil là bas et s'il n'y était pas, elle abandonnerait ses recherches. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe d'Hermione pour lui demandait si elle n'avait pas vu Harry quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous en train de discuter avec Hagrid en regardant le lac.

- Salut, dîtes moi je cherche un évadé de l'infirmerie, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

Pour toute réponse, Max lui désigna du doigt le centre du lac sans un mot.

- Hagrid nous a dit que ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est comme ça. Le calamar géant a voulu jouer avec lui mais il n'a pas réussit à le toucher, expliqua Neville a voix basse alors que le professeur commençait son cours  
- Il n'a vraiment pas bougé ? demanda Freyia le fixant pensivement  
- Non, à vrai dire on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait au juste, peut être qu'il se repose, proposa Max en haussant les épaules.  
- Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il devait s'entraîner, je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, pesta t'elle  
- Il ne t'a pas menti, fit Hermione songeuse. Regarde le bien, tu ne vois rien de spécial ? Les traits de son visage sont tendus par la concentration. Il n'y a pas que les entraînements physiques qui sont importants.  
- Il tente peut être d'apprendre à canaliser son aura, proposa Max. Ca nous a pris beaucoup de temps avant qu'on y arrive mais je pense qu'il y arrivera plus rapidement que nous. Ayla je crois que tu as un adversaire de taille.  
- Je le sais, je l'ai tout de suite vu à la première épreuve et ça c'est confirmé par la suite. Je ne sous estime pas les autres champions mais mon véritable rival c'est lui. Ce n'est pas sa force que je crains le plus même si elle est pratiquement aussi grande que la mienne, lança Ayla avec un petit sourire.  
- C'est sa détermination, sa volonté de gagner même au dépend de sa vie, poursuivit Hermione. C'est ce qui est spécial en lui et qui fait la différence avec les autres champions.  
- C'est ce que je pense aussi, conclut Ayla en reportant son attention sur Harry.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes où ils regardèrent tous Harry jusqu'à ce qu'Ayla tape son poing dans sa main.

- Bon c'est décidé, moi aussi je vais m'entraîner sérieusement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui laisser prendre de l'avance. On a un duel à faire tous les deux et je compte bien le gagner. Vous voulez bien m'aidez ? demanda t'elle en regardant les Ombres.  
- Evidement, répondirent t'ils en cœur.  
- Tu dois peut être savoir que Will a demandé à votre directeur d'annuler sa participation aux cours pour pouvoir s'entraîner sérieusement, dit Freyia.  
- Je vais demander la même chose, il ne pourra pas me refuser ça, fit Ayla en souriant. Je rattraperais mes cours plus tard.  
- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? demanda Max en se tournant vers Freyia. Tu ne veux pas que Loki gagne ?  
- Bien sûr que si, seulement je connais ses valeurs morales. Je sais qu'il préfère perdre contre un adversaire de valeur que gagner trop facilement. Il aime les défis et puis je pense qu'il trouvera ça plus juste si Ayla fait comme lui, répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

La journée passa très rapidement. Dumbledore avait accordé à Ayla et Will de manquer les cours afin de s'entraîner et il expliqua aux directeurs des autres écoles que leurs champions pouvaient prétendre aux mêmes droits s'ils le souhaitaient. Après de nombreuses heures passaient sur le lac, Harry n'avait même pas bougé pas d'un centimètre. La nuit tomba et Freyia tenta de le pousser à faire une pause pour aller se restaurer mais ses tentatives furent vaines.

Alors que le repas se terminait dans la grande salle, un jeune homme se faufila dehors et s'arrêta devant le lac en souriant. Il regarda Harry avec attention. Ce dernier transpirait de concentration alors qu'il régnait un froid polaire à l'extérieur. Soudain le lac commença à frémir de plus en plus, provoquant des vaguelettes sur la surface de l'eau noire. Un tourbillon se forma en dessous de Harry en grossissant de plus en plus. L'eau autour de lui se mit à s'évaporer provoquant rapidement une gigantesque nappe de brume recouvrant entièrement le lac. Harry ouvrit les yeux et un puissant souffle chassa la brume et provoqua des vagues plus fortes qui s'abattaient sur les rives comme en pleine tempête. Tout se calma progressivement, laissant un Harry essoufflé qui était maintenant debout en train de flotter à une dizaine de centimètre de la surface du lac.

L'observateur se mit à applaudir sans quitter son sourire alors que Harry planait vers le rivage. Cela attira son attention et il tourna la tête, une fois arrivé sur la terre ferme.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? lança Harry d'une voix sèche  
- Je suis venu voir si mon offre t'intéressait toujours, si c'est le cas suis-moi sinon je n'ai plus rien à te dire.  
- Je n'ai rien à y gagner, personne ne peut ressusciter les morts, pas même Voldemort.  
- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que la personne qui pouvait t'aider était le seigneur des ténèbres. En fait, il y a quelqu'un de bien plus puissant que personne n'a envisager, quelqu'un qui est pourtant bien plus fort que celui que tu cites.  
- S'il est si fort que ça, pourquoi se terre t'il ? Personne ne pourrait lui tenir tête normalement.  
- C'est vrai, mais il a tout son temps. Ecoute Alwin, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps ni le tien en discours inutile. Qu'est ce que tu décides ?  
- Je viens, je suis curieux de rencontrer celui que tu dis être plus fort que Voldemort. Je verrais par moi-même si ce qu'il a à m'offrir en vaux la peine.  
- Sage décision, nous devons prendre un portoloin à Pré-au-Lard, il faut y aller maintenant dit Drago en ouvrant la marche.


	16. Chapitre 16 : La légende

**Chapitre 16 : La légende**

La marche de Harry et Drago vers Pré-au-Lard se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Drago ouvrant légèrement la marche pour guider Harry. Une fois arrivés, ils traversèrent Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une maison lugubre en périphérie. Drago pointa sa baguette et murmura quelque chose que Harry ne capta pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Il renferma la porte derrière Harry et marmonna le sortilège Lumos pour faire un peu de lumière.

- Tu as encore le choix de faire demi tour, annonça Drago en montrant du doigt une vieille théière complètement rouillée.  
- Tu parles toujours autant inutilement ? répondit sèchement Harry  
- Bien, allons y puisque tu es sûr de toi.

Ils touchèrent tous les deux la théière et quelques secondes plus tard ils furent aspirés par le portoloin. Ils atterrirent dans une pièce totalement plongée dans l'obscurité. Ils lancèrent simultanément le sort Lumos. Harry regarda l'agencement de la pièce tandis que Drago se dirigeait déjà vers la seule porte de la salle.

- Suis moi, lança-t-il à Harry avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Harry lui emboîta le pas et ils s'aventurèrent dans un couloir totalement dépourvu de décoration. L'architecture des couloirs qu'ils traversèrent n'était pas sans rappeler la seconde épreuve des CRIMES. Tout semblait être fait pour ne pas qu'on puisse prendre de repère. Aucune fenêtre, aucun élément décoratif, rien que des pierres sombres sur les murs et le sol et des torches espaçaient à intervalle régulier. Après dix minutes, ils tournèrent dans un large couloir qui donnait sur un grand escalier qui menait à une double porte relativement importante.

Drago l'ouvrit aussitôt et s'y engouffra, Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes au seuil puis décida de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle complètement vide à l'exception de colonne de pierre de chaque coté d'eux. La salle donnée sur un autre porte d'où émanait une lumière plus vive si on en jugeait par ce qui filtrait du dessous de la porte. Ils arrivèrent à la porte et Harry observa quelques instants un étrange blason qui était gravé dans le bois. Il représentait deux serpents verts visiblement en train de se battre sur un fond gris pale. Malefoy lui jeta un regard pendant quelques secondes puis il murmura quelque chose avec sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

L'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce était éclairé d'une douce lumière de flammes bleutées. Elle était encore plus vaste que la dernière. Un tapis noire allait de l'entrée de la pièce jusqu'au fond de la pièce, plus haute de quelques marches qui avait en son centre un trône comme à l'époque des rois. Harry s'engouffra dans la pièce et vit que la largeur de celle-ci était également plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. De toute évidence, la personne qui avait construit cette salle voulait de l'espace. Il balaya la pièce après quelques pas et sentit plus qu'il ne vit de très nombreuses silhouettes s'agitaient dans l'obscurité. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas sentir la présence d'autant de personnes avant. Ils devaient être une vingtaine, peut être même plus.

- Alwin ? l'appela Drago

Il se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. L'atmosphère de la salle était vraiment pesante, comme s'il venait de pénétrait dans un cimetière particulièrement lugubre. Il fit un pas en avant quand il sentit le pendentif de Léa vibrer tout en émettant de la chaleur. Cela le surprit et il s'arrêta en se demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction. Il se mit sur ses gardes, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un sort qu'on lui avait jeté quand il entendit une voix lugubre retentir dans la salle.

- Avance Will, que je puisse voir le visage de mon nouvel allié, fit la voix

Il s'avança tout en jetant des regards discrets de chaque côté de lui, prêt à riposter au moindre mouvement mais il ne se passa rien. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de distance de la personne sur son trône et l'observa de la tête au pied. Une chevelure longue et blanche, des yeux bleus étrangement vitreux, des rides profondément encrées sur son visage et le reste de son corps semblait fébrile sous sa cape noire.

- Bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire, il me tardait de faire ta connaissance. Drago ne tarit pas d'éloge sur toi, poursuivit ce dernier avec un sourire mielleux.  
- Et vous êtes ? demanda froidement Harry.  
- Je suis celui que tu dois avoir de ton côté si tu ne veux pas finir comme les sang de bourbe et amoureux de moldus.  
- C'est long comme nom, répondit Harry avec un sourire sarcastique

Drago lui jeta un regard furtif qui laissait deviner sa crainte de l'irrespect de celui qu'il avait amené. Harry sentit son regard mais son attention fut perturbée par son pendentif qui avait cessait de vibrer mais dont la chaleur qui émanait de lui été toujours aussi vive.

- Tu as du courage pour me parler sur ce ton, mais je te conseille de faire très attention, tes paroles comme tes gestes pourraient avoir des conséquences très graves pour ton avenir, rétorqua le sorcier

Harry le regarda avec froideur puis après quelques secondes, se mit à sourire.

- Voyez vous ça, et bien je suis curieux, si vous êtes si puissant, faites moi taire, dit Harry avec douceur.  
- Espèce de… « Avada Kedavra » lança t'il en levant sa baguette d'un geste vif

Harry qui s'était préparé, anticipa son geste et brandit sa baguette avec une grande dextérité et plaça sa baguette droit devant lui. L'éclair mortel frappa sa baguette dans un éclat de lumière verte aveuglante. Tous les regards furent braqués sur Harry qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire tout en baissant sa baguette.

- Je vois que tu mérites ta réputation, déclara le sorcier qui avait perdu beaucoup de son assurance.  
- De mon côté je dois vous faire part de ma déception, vous êtes un sorcier minable de seconde zone. Drago a beaucoup exagéré en prétendant que votre force était supérieure à Voldemort.  
- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, annonça le sorcier d'un ton énigmatique alors que les sorciers présents poussèrent des exclamations indignées.  
- Tout ceci est une perte de temps, dit Harry en se retournant

Le sorcier se leva rapidement, en dépit de son âge avancé, et lança un sortilège sur Harry. Celui se retourna lentement et ne bougea pas quand il vit le sortilège lui arriver dessus. Son visage fut lacéré de coupures profondes ce qui fit apparaître un sourire satisfait de la part du vieil homme. Harry lui, se retourna complètement, son visage dénoué de toute expression, il regarda le sorcier sans ciller. Le sorcier qui continuait à sourire perdit progressivement de son hilarité quand il vit qu'une douce lueur dorée illumina les plaies d'Harry en les cicatrisant. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortit. Le sorcier, hors de lui par cet excès d'arrogance lança un autre sortilège mortel. Cette fois, Harry se retourna à 90 degrés et pointa sa baguette droit vers son assaillant.

- Je vous ai laissé une chance, tant pis pour vous, murmura t'il

Un bruit semblable à la détonation d'une arme à feu retentit et une minuscule lumière argenté, semblable à un vif d'or fonça vers le vieux sorcier. La lumière brisa le sortilège mortel qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

- « Protego Maxima » hurla-t-il de peur.

La sphère passa à travers le bouclier comme s'il n'existait pas et, se dirigea vers le visage du sorcier, horrifié. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que l'attaque passa par sa bouche ouverte de terreur. Il plaça ses mains vers elle en la refermant mais un horrible bruit de sussions indiqua que la sphère lumineuse venait de traverser sa gorge. Il était déjà mort lorsque son corps tomba à la renverse.

Tous les sorciers commencèrent seulement à réagir, la contre-attaque fulgurante n'avait même pas durée cinq secondes. Ils regardèrent le corps de leur chef puis le trône qui fut transpercé lui aussi. Ils suivirent la trajectoire des yeux et virent quelque chose briller dans le mur. En y regardant de plus près, la faible lumière des torches éclairaient ce qui semblait être un diamant qui s'était logé dans le mur. Harry n'avait pas bougé et pointait toujours sa baguette vers un ennemi qui n'était plus.

- Qu'est ce que… bredouilla Drago horrifié, qui ne semblait réalisé que maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé.  
- Eternia, dit Harry à voix basse.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu es du côté de Dumbledore c'est ça ? cracha Drago.  
- Tu te trompes sur deux points Malefoy, premièrement je ne suis que de mon côté et il en sera toujours ainsi. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas ton maître qui vient de mourir à l'instant, ce n'était qu'un serviteur parmi les autres qui sont dans cette pièce, n'est ce pas mon seigneur ? dit Harry sarcastiquement en se tournant vers un groupe de sorcier dont certains pointaient maintenant leurs baguettes vers lui.  
- Quoi ? mais tu…  
- Il est temps de vous montrer, on a suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça, lança Harry qui d'un geste de sa baguette balaya à terre plusieurs sorciers pour en laisser un seul debout.  
- Je ne te pensais pas aussi intelligent Alwin, tu es bien plus dangereux que ce que Drago a bien pu raconter sur toi, dit le sorcier encapuchonné dont on ne voyait pas le visage.  
- Trêve de compliment, qui êtes vous ?  
- Oh ce n'est pas important pour toi, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on peut faire l'un pour l'autre, lança-t-il en regagnant le trône.

Il fit disparaître le corps d'un geste de la main et son trône se répara aussitôt. Harry resta silencieux en attendant qu'il continue.

- Mais d'abord, laisse moi te raconter une petite histoire. Il était une fois, dans des temps reculés, cinq grandes civilisations prospères dans tous les domaines. Elles étaient à la fois rivales et amies. Ainsi se forma la grande institut des sages qui avaient pour but de travailler en harmonie sur des projets de grandes envergures avant de créer des évolutions majeurs de pour la communauté des sorciers. Alors que les Moldus passaient leur temps à se faire la guerre et à vénérer de multiples Dieux, les sorciers progresser et leur savoir-faire permit à chaque civilisation de montrer leur maîtrise. Tous ayant un but commun mais travaillant sur des chemins différents pour y accéder. Chacun des civilisations créa un artefact d'une très grande force magique, artefact qui assurait puissance et notoriété pour les cinq grands rois. Les chercheurs étaient fiers de leurs résultats mais ne révélèrent pas tout de suite le projet final de leur recherche pensant que cela attirerait convoitise et jalousie. Seulement un jour, l'un d'entre vous trahit leurs secrets et en informa un proche du roi de Lémurie. Cela déclencha une guerre entre les cinq civilisations quand la nouvelle de la découverte se répandit. Chacun des rois des cinq civilisations voulaient se procurer les cinq artefacts car ils savaient qu'une fois réunit cela leur donnerait plus de pouvoir qu'ils n'en eurent jamais rêver. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention divine. Les Dieux ne purent supporter la cupidité des sorciers. Ils préfèrent s'occuper de ce problème avant que l'un des rois ne se procurent les cinq objets. En effet, la réunion des cinq objets permettait de faire apparaître un objet qui donnerait tous pouvoir à son possesseur. Cet objet avait plusieurs appellations, mais la plus récurrente était celle du livre des Dieux. Ce livre permet de réaliser des miracles, en outre il permettait de réaliser le souhait de son choix, intéressant n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, commenta Harry qui avait écouté avec attention  
- Oh bien sûr, chacun à des rêves différents, mais une chose est récurrente c'est la notion de pouvoir aussi divers puisse-t-elle être. Quand j'ai pris connaissance de cette légende il y a des années par un ermite habitant dans la forêt de Brocéliande je n'y ais pas porté plus d'attention. J'avais d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes. Seulement les choses ne se passèrent pas comme je l'avais voulu, des obstacles se dressèrent dans mes projets et je n'ai pu les réaliser. Il me fallait plus de pouvoir. Au départ j'ai voulu me procurer la pierre Philosophale, ses pouvoirs m'auraient permit de réaliser mes rêves les plus chers. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Dumbledore qui l'a fait détruire après la réapparition de Lord Voldemort. Il ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier l'utilise, ce fut une décision très sage de sa part mais cela m'a fortement contrarié. Je me suis donc rendu chez ce cher Flamel pour obtenir des informations qui auraient pu me permettre de la reproduire. C'est ici que la légende refait son apparition. J'ai appris, après avoir épluché plusieurs dizaines de livres sans grand intérêt, que la pierre Philosophale avait eut dans sa composition un liquide spéciale, l'eau de la fontaine de Jouvence. Comme chacun le sait, cette eau a la possibilité de faire rajeunir n'importe quel être vivant la buvant. Seulement lors de la vengeance divine, la source fut détruite. Je me suis alors poser la question de savoir comment Flamel avait fait pour sa pierre.

Le sorcier marqua une pose et Harry sentit un sourire se dessiner bien qu'il ne puisse voir son visage.

- Nicolas Flamel avait réussit à se procurer un artefact d'une des civilisations, la coupe de Jouvence. Cette dernière avait la faculté de transformer l'eau ordinaire en eau de jouvence, une sorte de petite source dans sens. J'ai vu un schéma de la coupe dans un de ses livres. Oh je suppose que Flamel ignorait la provenance de cette coupe, très peu de gens savent cette légende et j'ai tué un des derniers conteurs. J'ai fais des recherches poussées pendants des mois jusqu'à ce que je finisse par retrouver cette coupe. Elle était dans un musée moldu en France. Quelle ironie de savoir cette coupe exposée à tous ses déchets sans qu'ils ne sachent les secrets qu'elle renfermait. Je me suis donc déplacé moi-même, ne voulant pas laisser cette tâche à mes serviteurs, ils auraient tous gâchés comme d'habitude. Après quelques recherches, j'ai fini par savoir comment utiliser pleinement son potentiel. J'ai réussi à mettre au point une potion très efficace. Elle permet de ressuscitée partiellement les morts. En fait, seule une partie de leurs âmes revient à la vie. Ils gardent leur conscience mais ne ressentent plus la douleur, leurs corps étaient ni vivant ni mort. Ils sont encore plus puissant qu'avant, bien plus que des stupides inféris.  
- C'est très intéressant mais si vous pouviez aller droit au but ça m'arrangerais, s'impatienta Harry.  
- J'y viens, mon corps a retrouvé sa jeunesse grâce à la coupe, cela m'a rendu bien plus fort. Seulement je ne veux pas prendre de risque, ceux qui m'ont défiés autrefois sont toujours une menace pour mon ascension au pouvoir. J'ai donc décidé de me procurer les autres artefacts, avec eux plus de dangers je serais omnipotent. J'ai donc fini par découvrir l'identité des cinq artefacts. La coupe de Jouvence qui avait été créée par la civilisation de Brocéliande, la lyre d'Orphée de la civilisation Grecque, la couronne dorée Aztèque, le cristal de lumière de la civilisation Atlante et enfin le pendentif de Lémurie. Chacun de ses artefacts sont liées entre eux et dispose de pouvoirs très intéressant qu'il me tarde de découvrir. J'ai découvert que chacun d'entre eux étaient reliés par un lien magique et se mettait à vibrer quand ils se trouvaient à proximité, tu vois maintenant où je veux en venir, dit le sorcier en faisant apparaître une coupe en argent dans sa main gauche.  
- En effet, tout ceci est très instructif. Ca ne me dit pourtant toujours pas ce que vous avez voulu dire par ce qu'on peut s'apporter mutuellement, déclara Harry qui s'efforcer de ne pas trop réfléchir bien que son esprit bourdonnait de question  
- J'ai réussi à me renseigner sur le pendentif de Lémurie et j'ai découvert que la famille Malon était la dernière lignée de ce peuple. Je me suis donc rendu là bas mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, la famille que je cherchais avait été décimée. Je me suis concentré sur les autres artefacts en espérant que j'obtiendrais un renseignement plus tard. C'est un de mes plus fidèle serviteur à Poudlard qui a découvert que le pendentif que je recherchais avec tant d'ardeur était entre les mains du jeune champion de Beauxbatons. Quelqu'un d'assez étrange étant donné que je n'ai pas réussi à me procurer beaucoup d'information à son sujet à part que c'est un sorcier amnésique de 17 ans qui s'est fait adopté par la famille Alwin.

Harry ne cilla pas et resta songeur.

- Voilà ma proposition, je veux t'acheter ton pendentif soit avec de l'or, soit en rendant la vie à ton amie comme je l'ai fait avec les miens. Dans les deux cas, je peux t'affirmer que tu seras gagnant. Je peux même t'aider à découvrir ton passé si tu le souhaite, tu n'as qu'à demander.  
- C'est une offre intéressante… répondit Harry  
- Je suis content que tu…  
- Seulement je suis contraint de la refuser, ce pendentif ne quittera pas mon cou.  
- Tu me déçois, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, fit le sorcier en secouant la tête  
- Je suis désolé de décevoir le grand Voldemort, rétorqua Harry en souriant  
- Je ne suis pas Voldemort, ce dernier est mort avec Potter  
- Ca me rassure, j'aurais été déçu d'avoir en face de toi un sorcier se prétendant seigneur des ténèbres et qui n'est même pas capable de battre un gosse. Entre nous, je ne sais pas ce que les gens redoutaient chez lui, Tom Jedusor était un sang mêlé parmi les autres.  
- Tuez le, cracha le sorcier qui perdit son calme

Deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers Harry et lancèrent des sorts mortels dès qu'ils furent suffisamment près. Ce dernier dévia les sorts afin de les diriger vers leurs expéditeurs d'un simple geste de baguette. Ces derniers les encaissèrent mais continuèrent à s'approcher de lui en rigolant. Harry prit conscience qu'il allait devoir se battre sérieusement pour survivre alors qu'un autre sorcier se dirigea vers lui.

- « Raiden » cria t'il en levant la main. L'éclair surgit du ciel et le frappa avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'un des sorciers.

L'attaque fut couronnée de succès et le sorcier fut projeté contre un pilier et resta à terre. Il s'apprêta à réitérer son sort, lorsqu'une multitude de sort se dirigèrent vers lui de tous côtés. Il pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et un dôme de lumière dorée apparu. Un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans la salle. Harry observa les jets de lumière frappaient son bouclier avec une grande puissance. Il savait que son bouclier ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il avait sous-estimé le potentiel des ces sorciers. Chacun des sorts avaient la puissance d'un sortilège de niveau moyen bien maîtrisé. Soudain il vit avec horreur le sorcier qu'il avait touché avec Raiden se relever et se joindre à la demi douzaine de compagnons qui le criblaient de sorts. Il serra les dents en pensant que si même les sortilèges maîtres n'avaient pas d'effet, il aurait du mal.

Derrière lui, le sorcier jubilait en regardant le spectacle. Harry pesta en songeant en combat individuel, il les écraserait en un rien de temps. Ils n'avaient aucun honneur de se mettre à un si grand nombre contre lui. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas les combattre avec des méthodes traditionnelles, lui aussi devait être rusé et sans état d'âme, tant pis pour son ego, il allait se battre à leurs méthodes. Les sorciers pensèrent qu'ils étaient finalement venus à bout de lui quand ils virent son bouclier disparaître mais leurs sorts passèrent au travers de son image sans le toucher. Le corps d'Harry disparut sous leurs yeux ébahis.

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, il est derrière vous, cracha le sorcier sur son trône.  
- Bien vu Tom, commenta Harry en réapparaissant. Il est temps que je vous montre ce que je suis capable de faire.

Il se dirigea vers l'un de ses assaillants sans se préoccuper des sorts qui lui lançaient. Il créa une sorte de bouclier argenté qu'il tenait sur son bras gauche. Les sorts rebondirent dessus sans l'ébranler et Harry put combler la distance qui les séparait.

- « Eternia » cria t'il en projetant des fragments de lumières argentés sur la première cible à sa porté.

Le résultat fut particulièrement répugnant, son exposition au sort le coupa littéralement en deux au niveau du ventre quand Harry fit un geste circulaire. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car il reçut un violent coup sur le crâne qui le projeta à terre. Plusieurs sorts furent lancés mais Harry disparut de nouveau. Il réapparut quasiment simultanément au milieu et un tourbillon d'air projeta les sorciers dans toute la pièce. L'un d'entre fut projeté vers le trône mais se fracassa sur un mur invisible et retomba mollement sur le sol. Ils se relevèrent sans mal et reprirent leurs assauts malgré le vent qui n'avait pas faibli autour d'Harry. Ce dernier paraissait légèrement essoufflé et sa blessure à la tête faisant coulé un filé de sang sur sa joue.

Il tendit sa main de libre vers le sol et sa baguette vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Un jet puissant de lumière argentée fut projeté par sa baguette telle une fontaine et se mêla au tourbillon alors que les sorts projetés par ses ennemis se fracassés sur la combinaison de ses deux sorts.

Il ouvrit les yeux et le vent augmenta d'intensité et le tourbillon grossit de volume emportant une nouvelle fois ses ennemis. Cette fois aucun d'eux ne se releva, le sort Eternia prit dans le vent avait littéralement déchiqueté chacun d'entre eux. Cependant Harry vit que deux d'entre eux étaient toujours conscients et rampés vers lui.

- Styxia, murmura t'il en pointant de sa baguette les deux corps côte à côte.

Un liquide noir s'échappa de sa baguette jusqu'à créer un jet puissant qui dégoulina vers eux telle une rivière. Quand les sorciers rentrèrent à son contact, ils virent leurs corps fondre dedans comme s'il s'agissait de l'acide jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Harry fut tellement concentré qu'il ne se retourna pas à temps pour voir que le sorcier sur le trône, agacé, lui avait jeté un sort. Il disparut une nouvelle fois, ne laissant qu'une image de lui mais un second sort le projeta contre une colonne avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réapparaître. La violence du choc fit craqué ses os. Cependant, il resta collé au pilier et il sentit ses membres s'écartelaient.

- Tu n'as pas choisi la bonne solution Héros, je t'avais fait une offre généreuse et toi, tu continues à t'accrocher, à me tenir tête juste pour garder un médaillon qui ne t'est d'aucune utilité.  
- Va au diable, cracha Harry en grimaçant de douleur  
- Je ne pense pas, dès que j'aurais mis la main sur le livre j'aurais la vie éternelle, dit le sorcier en souriant.

D'un geste de baguette, il augmenta la pression alors que certains sorciers en profitèrent pour lui lancer des doloris à tour de rôle pour leur amusement. Harry tomba inconscient, la douleur était trop grande. Il se sentit sombrer, quand une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et dans l'obscurité, il sentit une présence familière. Il ne voyait personne mais il savait, qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

- Loki, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, tu dois vivre, pour nous deux, dit une voix douce qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Léa.  
- Je ne peux pas le battre, il est trop fort Léa, je suis désolé de te décevoir, répondit-il en sentant les larmes lui venir.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de le battre, la force ne fait pas tous. Tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant, beaucoup de personne compte sur toi, je compte sur toi.  
- Mais…  
- Ecoute moi, je sais ce qui t'a poussé à venir voir cet homme. Voldemort est rusé, il a utilisé ton cœur pour t'amener à lui et te voler ce pendentif. Il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, je ne suis pas morte pas ta faute. C'est un de ses hommes qui m'a tué et tu ne me vengeras pas en te laissant mourir. Tu possèdes des ressources dont tu n'as pas idée, mais pour cela tu dois retrouver la mémoire et vivre. Chasse la colère envers toi-même, elle t'empêche d'exploiter ton potentiel. Il est temps de te relever et de te battre pour nous deux Will.

Il reprit conscience mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il sentit son corps lui faire aussi mal qu'après la seconde tâche et il essaya de récupérer un peu, allongé sur le sol. Il sentit un coup de pied dans les côtes le retourner pour le mettre sur le dos. Une main agrippa son pendentif pour lui arracher et, c'est à cet instant qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Le Mangemort n'eut le temps que d'être surpris qu'Harry lui saisit la main et lui lança un sortilège de feu tellement puissant qu'il fut réduit en cendre après quelques secondes. Un autre Mangemort le saisit par le cou et le souleva avec une force hallucinante.

Il sentit ses forces l'abandonnait au fur et à mesure que la pression sur sa gorge s'accentuait. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et son bras droit se transforma peu à peu en une épée de cristal qui brillait de mille feux. Il abattit son bras sur les mains de son ennemi et les trancha aussi facilement que de l'air. Ce dernier hurla en regarda ses bras. Harry en profita et mit sa main gauche sur le torse de ce dernier

- Décalota, hurla t'il de toutes ses forces

Un flash violet s'échappa de ses mains en éblouissant tout le monde. La seconde d'après, il tomba lourdement sur le sol face contre terre. Le mangemort était encore debout mais il était mort, son corps était complètement calciné, ses vêtements et sa peau étaient entièrement brûlés et ses muscles mis à nue saignaient abondement et fumaient encore de la puissance du sort.

- Ce gamin à une maîtrise de la magie noire impressionnante, c'est dommage qu'il ne veuille pas nous rejoindre, il m'aurait été d'une aide précieuse, lpensa Voldemort.

Il se dirigea vers le corps d'Harry mais fut projeté en arrière en même temps que celui-ci se relevait. Il avait une main sur son corps d'où émanait une lueur dorée.

- C'est… commença t'il en écarquillant les yeux  
- La lumière curative, Lugéria, dit Harry en souriant malgré la douleur.  
- Tu as beaucoup plus de ressource que je le pensais. Tu n'es pas le champion de Beauxbatons pour rien après tout.  
- Il est trop tôt pour se réjouir, rétorqua Harry en faisant apparaître une petite flamme bleue dans chaque main. Il les joignit et la flamme augmenta en dansant entre ses mains.  
- Tu sais très bien que quelque soit la force de ton sort, il ne m'atteindra pas, tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Eternia, ton sort le plus mortel n'aura sur moi pas plus d'effet qu'une caresse  
- Je ne suis pas bête au point d'utiliser Eternia contre toi, tu me le renverrais sans problème ce serait une dépense d'énergie inutile mais aussi très dangereux pour moi.

La flamme brûla d'une intensité plus grande encore et son entêtement surpris le mage noir.

- Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, tu regroupes toute ta force magique entre tes mains mais je ne comprends pas dans quel but. Je pourrais échapper bien avant que tu fasses le moindre geste.  
- Tu n'as donc rien compris, cette attaque ne t'est pas destinée, dit Harry en souriant  
- Qu'est ce…  
- Ce n'est pas toi quoi je compte détruire, mais tes rêves

Voldemort resta quelques secondes, songeur, puis il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin.

- Je vois que tu as compris, fit Harry alors que sa force magique augmentait encore  
- Tu comptes détruire le pendentif en sacrifiant ta vie ! Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le garder, ces pouvoirs sont que dérisoires quand on connaît son véritable potentiel  
- Ce pendentif c'est toute mon âme et personne ne me l'enlèvera. Tu devrais te dépêcher de fuir, ma force magique ne vaut peut-être pas la tienne mais je suppose qu'elle sera décelable par des sorciers expérimentés quelque soit le lieu où l'on se trouve. Tu n'aimerais pas que ton retour fasse les gros titres maintenant n'est-ce pas.  
- Tu ne manques pas de qualité, tu sais faire fonctionner ton cerveau, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Pourquoi ne pas te mettre à mon service, tu seras couvert de gloire et de richesse.  
- Je ne servirais ni toi, ni Dumbledore, je n'en ai rien à faire de votre stupide guerre. Je n'y vois pas mon intérêt dans les deux camps. Je ne serais jamais un gentil toutou, j'ai ma fierté et je tiens à mon indépendance.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire quelques missions pour moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de compétant et tu sembles tout indiqué. Tu ne me serviras pas, tu accompliras des objectifs et je te paierais en retour, tu resteras libre d'accepter ou de refuser et de partir comme bon te sembleras. Aucune obligation, si tu as besoin d'argent ou autres tu n'auras qu'à prendre contact avec moi. Dumbledore ne t'offrira que des beaux discours, ce que je t'offre est plus bénéfique.  
- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne m'entraîneras pas dans des missions pièges pour que tu me voles mon pendentif ?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin des pouvoirs de ton pendentif, je te demanderais juste d'être présent pour faire apparaître le livre quand le moment sera venu.  
- …  
- Ne gâche pas ta vie alors que cette solution ne t'apportera que des avantages.  
- Ca me convient, soupira Harry en faisant disparaître la flamme.  
- Tu as pris la bonne décision  
- Autre chose, si je te fais confiance à ce sujet, tu dois me faire confiance également. Je ne veux pas être espionné par tes sous-fifres. Si ça arrive, je les tuerais sans ménagement.  
- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Voldemort en souriant  
- Je n'ai pas fini, n'interviens plus dans les CRIMES. Je veux gagner sans tes coups tordus.  
- Pourtant, il y a au moins une championne dont je pourrais te débarrassais, Anderson m'a tenue tête la dernière fois qu'elle m'a fait face, elle doit mourir.  
- Tu exerceras ta vengeance après les CRIMES, elle n'est pas une menace pour toi et moi je veux la battre loyalement. Je veux prouver à tous que c'est moi le meilleur.  
- Très bien, très bien, je réserverais mon courroux pour plus tard, après tout je peux m'en prendre à ses amis et à sa sœur pour me faire patienter.  
- Ça c'est toi que ça regarde, fit Harry en se retournant  
- A bientôt, ajouta t'il avant de disparaître dans un éclair de flamme bleue.

Voldemort regarda quelques secondes l'endroit où se trouvait Harry puis reporta son attention sur ses hommes.

- Drago préviens les autres, je veux une surveillance accrue sur lui, son comportement dans les jours qui viennent nous éclairera sur ses véritables intentions.  
- Mais il a dit que…  
- Ne discutes pas, il ne vous tuera pas si vous êtes suffisamment compétent, si ce n'est pas le cas alors il me débarrassera de serviteurs incompétents ce qui ne présente que des avantages.  
- Bien maître, répondit Drago après quelques secondes avant de prendre congé.  
- Lucius, Bella nettoyez-moi ça, ordonna t'il  
- Cet Alwin est vraiment intelligent, il a fait de la charpie de leurs corps pour que je ne puisse pas leur redonner vie une seconde fois. Il pourrait devenir mon bras droit s'il se débarrassait de l'humanité qui lui reste, songea Voldemort en souriant alors qu'il regagnait son trône. En attendant, nous avons une mission plus urgente à effectuer.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Mercenaire

**Chapitre 17 : Mercenaire.**

Harry réapparut dans le parc et tomba à genoux immédiatement, il avait pensé que le fait de concentrer toute sa magie serait moins dangereux que ça. Il avait risqué le tout pour le tout mais il en avait payé le prix. Lorsqu'un sorcier canalise sa magie, il a très peu de chance de contrôler la réaction, il faut une concentration très intense pour ne pas que la magie à l'état pur explose. Il avait les paumes de ses doigts brûlées assez sévèrement et ses nerfs semblaient lâchés en même temps, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un tas de guimauve. Il serra les dents et se remit debout en ignorant les cris d'alarmes de son corps et prit la direction du château et s'appliquant une nouvelle fois un sort de guérison durant sa marche. Comment il avait apprit ce genre de sort il n'en savait rien, c'est comme ci il avait toujours connu les sortilèges de soin mais il n'en tînt pas rigueur à cet instant.

Drago réapparut un quart d'heure plus tard dans le parc de Poudlard et marcha d'un pas lent tout en réfléchissant aux événements de la soirée. Il s'arrêta devant les portes du château toujours songeur. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il franchit les portes. Il n'avait pas fait quelques pas qu'il se sentit observé. Il s'arrêta net et glissa sa main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette mais à peine eut-il le temps d'amorcer un demi-tour qu'il se trouva désarmer.

- Joli réflexe Drago mais tu manques encore d'agilité, dit une voix encore dans l'ombre  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux Alwin ? Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es assez battu pour aujourd'hui, pesta-t-il  
- Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour me battre en duel avec toi, je ne suis pas intéressé par ce type de combat sans intérêt. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Malefoy et il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, répondit Harry en lui rendant sa baguette.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers une classe vide et n'en ressortirent qu'une plus tard. Drago sortit en premier de la salle, songeur et plus blanc que jamais, en rejoignant les cachots des Serpentards. Harry sortit cinq minutes plus tard et alla rejoindre le dortoir attribué à Beauxbâtons, ses exploits de la soirée l'avaient épuisé.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à une heure déjà bien avancée et se prépara rapidement avant de sortir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il croisa peu de monde chez les rouges et or car les cours avaient repris pour les élèves de Poudlard. Chacun avait pourtant encore bien à l'esprit les exploits des champions à la seconde tâche et il n'était pas rare de voir quelques élèves demandaient aux professeurs de leurs enseigner différents sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus. D'autres, plus impressionnés, salués les champions avec de grandes manières. Harry, de son côté, n'eut le droit qu'à quelques vagues tentatives de salutation. Son attitude excessivement froide était maintenant connue de tous.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. On lui avait signalé que les elfes servaient des repas jusqu'à 9h30 et il lui restait une bonne demi-heure. Il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors tout en saluant de la tête quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons qui lui faisaient signe et commença à manger. Il fit venir une pomme à lui, en levant une main et fit un geste de l'autre comme s'il chassait une mouche. Dans un petit éclat lumineux argenté, la pomme se découpa en plusieurs portions en laissant tomber sur la table la peau et le trognon. Il fit léviter un quartier de pomme et commença à manger. Il s'arrêta quand il vit que plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, à dire vrai quasiment tous les personnes présentes ou presque le fixaient. Il leur jeta un regard tellement froid qu'ils finirent par détourner le regard non sans chuchoter. Max, Ayla et Neville étaient présents n'ayant pas encore cours. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner quand il avait découpé la pomme aussi facilement.

- Ce type est effrayant, vous avez vu comment il a découpé cette pauvre pomme ? fit Neville  
- C'était son sort Eternia, marmonna Ayla  
- Le sortilège qu'il a utilisé contre les Médusas ? C'est une projection de matière tranchante c'est ça ? interrogea Max  
- Hermione s'est renseignée sur ce sort quand on a décidé d'en savoir plus sur lui. Aucune personne ni aucun livre n'y avait fait encore référence. C'est donc un sort qu'il a inventé. Le moins que l'on puisse dire ce que c'est efficace. Hermione nous a dit qu'il ne restait qu'un tas gluant des Médusas qui ont été frappés par l'Eternia. Elle pense qu'il s'agit d'un sort de magie noir très avancée et qu'il s'agit peut être d'une projection de particules de diamants argentés, dit Ayla.  
- J'ai jamais entendu parlé de diamant argenté… commenta Max  
- Moi si, répondit Neville timidement. Je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose la dessus dans un livre sur les plantes les plus rares du monde.  
- Les plantes ? Mais qu'est ce que ça à voir avec des diamants ?  
- Et bien le livre disait qu'il existait une plante, l'Argentia Domagus, qui était la seule plante à pouvoir vivre dans des conditions extrêmes. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle pouvait survivre sous une coulée de lave aussi bien que sous la calotte polaire. On dit qu'elle ne pousse que dans des champs éternels. Ils sont balayés continuellement par une pluie de poussière très nocive qu'on a appelé diamant argenté. On n'a pas pu vérifier la véracité de ses informations car d'après l'auteur du livre, le seul endroit où l'on peut la trouver est impossible à trouver à moins de mourir.  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Max et Ayla d'une même voix  
- L'auteur fait par d'une légende comme quoi le seul endroit où la fleur pousserait, serait dans le royaume des morts, dit Neville en haussant les épaules.

Max et Ayla se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- Comment se fait t'il qu'il puisse produire se genre de matière ? murmura Ayla pour elle-même.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une arme redoutable, d'après ce que je sais, le diamant argenté et la seule matière au monde capable de tous découper, fit remarquer Neville

Ayla laissa tomber sa fourchette bruyamment la bouche légèrement ouverte par la surprise. Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la grande salle d'un pas vif.

- Où est ce qu'elle va ? demanda Neville  
- Trouver un moyen pour se défendre j'imagine, répondit Max en la regardant quitter la pièce.

Harry quitta la salle peu de temps après et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il resta une bonne partie de la journée là bas avant de revenir pour dîner le soir dans un triste état. Ces vêtements étaient en lambeaux et de nombreuses brûlures et écorchures parsemaient son corps. Il alla prendre une douche et se changer avant de rejoindre les autres élèves pour leur repas. Il y avait tellement d'agitation dans la grande salle que son retard ne provoqua aucune réaction. Il se glissa furtivement vers sa place que lui réservaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons et s'assit à côté de Freyia si discrètement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence. C'est seulement lorsqu'il commença à manger qu'il attira son attention.

- Où étais tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout, pesta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui  
- Je vais bien merci et toi comment vas-tu ? répondit-il avec un sourire  
- J'irais mieux si un inconscient me disait au moins où il allait, je ne m'inquiéterais pas. Et n'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser sur mon impolitesse parce que toi tu…  
- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?  
- Notre directrice m'a chargée de te remettre ceci, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant un petit aigle miniature qui le toisait d'un regard pénétrant.  
- L'indice n'est pas très compliqué cette fois, murmura-t-il en le regardant quelques secondes.

Il se dépêcha de manger tout en répondant avec une grande brièveté aux questions de Freyia puis se leva et sortit de la salle. Il prit le chemin de dehors et une fois sortit, il regarda si personne ne le voyait et disparut dans un éclair de flamme bleue. Une heure plus tard, il revint à Poudlard et s'installa dans une classe au cœur du château. Il lança toute une batterie de sort de protection, allant de l'insonorisation à l'impassibilité de la porte et des fenêtres ainsi que des sorts d'anti-spiritua ,qui empêchait quiconque étant sous la possession d'un autre esprit d'y entrer, et rendit opaque toutes les fenêtres. Une fois qu'il eut finit, on n'aurait pas fait plus sûr pour un endroit aussi protégé que Poudlard. Il se mit dans un coin de la pièce et attendit, adossait au mur, les bras croisés. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et se referma.

La personne semblait hésiter, puis alla s'asseoir comme si elle s'apprêtait à assister à un cours. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser apparaître quatre autres personnes. Elles entrèrent dans la classe à leur tour et pointèrent leur baguette vers la personne assise en s'avançant prudemment. La personne la plus proche murmura un sortilège Lumos mais celui-ci ne fonctionna pas, il essaya l'Incendio sans plus de résultat.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit une voix amusée, celui qui nous a fait venir ici semble vouloir rester… dans l'ombre.  
- Pr…Professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Hermione  
- Il semble qu'on m'est gentiment invité à me joindre à cette petite réunion  
- On vous a également envoyé un message ? Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?  
- Je l'ignore… mais maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, peut être que Monsieur Alwin voudra bien nous dire de quoi il retourne, fit il en se tournant vers une zone totalement obscure de la pièce.  
- Vous méritez votre réputation Dumbledore, vous êtes plutôt douédit Harry en sortant de l'obscurité.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il verrouilla puis toujours sans un mot, alla s'asseoir sur une table contre le mur.

- Vous devez avoir une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, n'est ce pas ? dit-il en relevant la tête vers Dumbledore.  
- De toute évidence, vous voulez nous parler de quelque chose de relativement important si on en juge par les précautions que vous avez prises.  
- Pourquoi cette salle de cours dans ce cas ? Le bureau du directeur est plus sécurisé qu'ici, déclara Max.  
- Pas tout à fait, fit Harry à voix basse.  
- Mais oui, cette salle si situe au centre du pentacle, là où la magie est la plus concentrée, s'exclama Hermione  
- Il n'y a pas que votre directeur qui s'est faire marcher sa tête, commenta Harry  
- Mais comment es-tu au courant pour le pentacle ? demanda Hermione en rosissant légèrement  
- Le fait est que je sais beaucoup de chose, c'est d'ailleurs la raison de cette petite réunion.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ayla  
- C'est simple, j'ai des informations très importante à vous apporter  
- Que nous vaut ce changement de position ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas nous aider ? Et pourquoi ne pas t'entretenir qu'avec Dumbledore ? fit Hermione  
- Que de questions, murmura Harry  
- Je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis curieux, annonça Dumbledore  
- Très bien, mais avant de commencer, je dois vous faire par de mes requêtes.  
- Tes requêtes ? dit Max  
- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ce que j'ai à vous dire sera gratuit. Je pense que vous serez estimés que la valeur de mes informations vaut bien quelques petites choses. Un échange d'information en quelques sortes. Tout d'abord je veux obtenir des informations sur le ministère de la magie, que ce soit les personnes qui y travaillent que l'agencement des lieues. Je veux également des instructions sur la manière d'acquérir son aura. Enfin je veux pouvoir consulter vos souvenirs concernant l'affrontement entre Potter et Voldemort. Je veux votre parole avant de continuer.  
- Qu'est ce qui nous dit que tes informations valent tous ça ?  
- Je n'ai qu'une parole, répondit Harry avec patience  
- Oh alors nous devons croire sur parole un type qui menace tout le monde et affirme que Lord Voldemort n'est pas si méchant que ça, cracha Max  
- Max… murmura Hermione

Harry s'avança vers lui le regard froid et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

- Si tu mets en doute encore une fois mon honneur, ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie, déclara-t-il en détachant chaque mot.  
- Tu seras mort bien avant, tonna Ayla en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge, hors d'elle.  
- Eh bien vas-y Anderson, qu'est-ce que tu attends  
- Hmm, fit Dumbledore pour s'éclaircir la voix. Je crois que nous avons un peu débordé le sujet. Mr Alwin vous aurez ce que vous demandez si nous estimons que vos informations sont dignes d'intérêt.  
- Très bien dans ce cas asseyez vous tous, il risque d'y en avoir pour un petit moment.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le bureau de professeur et les regarda avec gravité.

- Comme vous le craignez Lord Voldemort n'est pas mort mais vous n'aviez pas tout envisagez.  
- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Oui, nous avons eut un échange assez sympathique…  
- Qu'est ce que nous n'avions pas envisagés ? fit Hermione  
- En fait celui qui m'a fait face devait avoir pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années.  
- Quoi ? mais alors ce n'était pas… commença Ayla  
- Si c'était bien lui, rajeunit et beaucoup plus fort qu'avant mais il s'agit toujours de Lord Voldemort. Il a mit la main sur un objet appelé Coupe de Jouvence qui a d'étranges pouvoirs. A ce que j'ai pu en voir, au moins deux. La régénérescence et le rajeunissement. Grâce à elle, il a retrouvé sa forme et il a put se constituer une armée en très peu de temps. Il a maintenant à sa disposition une sorte de super inféris.  
- Je me doutais que Voldemort cherchait une chose précise parmi les affaires de Flamel mais j'avais pensé qu'il souhaitait mettre au point une pierre philosophale. Je l'ai sous-estimé je l'avoue, et le problème est bien plus grand que je l'avais imaginé mais poursuivez, je vous prie, dit poliment Dumbledore  
- Il a fait revenir à la vie ses anciens Mangemorts décédés. Ce qu'ils ont de plus : une intelligence humaine et soumise, la possibilité d'utilisé la magie à un bon niveau mais le plus intéressant et leur résistance, j'ai lancé Raiden sur l'un d'eux et il n'a pas mit dix secondes à se relever.  
- Quoi ? ils résistent aux sortilèges maîtres ? s'exclama Max.  
- Ils restent des morts auxquels on insuffle la vie, ils ne ressentent rien. Seulement maintenant, il n'est plus question d'utiliser simplement les sorts de type feu sur eux, ils l'éteindraient en quelques secondes.  
- Pourquoi t'es tu battu contre eux ? c'était un test ? demanda Hermione  
- Non plutôt un désaccord, Voldemort voulait que je le serve et j'ai refusé donc il n'a pas apprécié comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Heureusement pour moi, je sais me défendre et ses serviteurs ne sont pas invincibles à mes techniques.  
- Si tu ne le sert pas comment t'en es tu sorti vivant ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'épargner des témoins gênants, fit Max soupçonneux.  
- Si je suis vivant c'est grâce à ceci, répondit Harry en montrant son pendentif.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Neville  
- Le pendentif de Lémurie, il a des pouvoirs bien étranges lui aussi.  
- Tu plaisantes ? il existe ? alors si c'est le cas il serait lié à la coupe de Jouvance ? dit Hermione en se levant soudainement  
- Hermione ? l'appela Ayla  
- On dit qu'il existe cinq artefacts d'une très grande puissance magique. Ils auraient été créés par de grands mages des grandes civilisations de l'antiquité. Séparément elles ont une puissance très grande celui qui les réunis devient quasiment invincible car il pourra réaliser n'importe quel vœu en faisant apparaître le livre des Dieux qui lui seul à ce pouvoir. Il est impossible d'annuler un vœu, même si une personne parvenait à ce saisir du livre. Chaque souhait est gravé et inaltérable, récita Hermione  
- Tu m'étonnes, je ne pensais pas que la légende du livre divin était si répandue, déclara Harry.  
- C'est toi qui a éveillé ma curiosité en y faisant référence pendant le cours de Hagrid, répondit-elle, gênée.  
- Ca va me faire gagné du temps, les cinq artefacts magique existent bien et sont reliés entre eux. Mon pendentif s'est mit à vibrer et à émettre de la chaleur quand il était en présence de la coupe. Voldemort veut s'emparer des cinq artefacts pour réaliser son vœu, devenir immortel.  
- C'est évident et il est sur des pistes ?  
- Si c'est le cas, il ne m'en aurait pas fait part. Il veut juste que je fasse quelques missions pour lui moyennant des récompenses assez généreuses.  
- Mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tué pour récupérer le pendentif ?  
- C'est simple j'ai menacé de le détruire s'il essayé de me le prendre et…  
- Alors cette signature magique c'était toi…  
- Il fallait bien, aucun de mes sorts n'auraient eut d'effet sur lui. Même Eternia ou Odyssey n'auraient été que de faibles brises pour lui.  
- Il pourrait te l'arracher avant que tu ne puisses le détruire.  
- Je pense qu'il est curieux, j'ai dût l'impressionner à un certain point. Et puis, il sait où trouver le pendentif, ce n'est donc plus une priorité pour lui. Il peut mettre la main dessus quand il le voudra. Il a vu que je ne fuirais pas.  
- Pourquoi nous dire tous ça ? Pourquoi ne pas te mettre vraiment à son service ? demanda Max  
- Pour des raisons qui ne concerne que moi.  
- Tu veux surtout obtenir des informations sur nous.  
- Je peux obtenir ce que j'ai demandé auprès de lui, je ne serais pas si stupide  
- Et tu nous dis juste ça pour obtenir ses informations, a quoi elles te serviront ? à gagner les CRIMES ?  
- A le tuer de mes mains.  
- Pourquoi ? tu as bien dis à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort, que tout le monde se valait.  
- C'est exact, seulement pour devenir le meilleur, il faut que je batte le meilleur.  
- Question de prestige alors ?  
- Tu as tout compris. Je ne fais ça que pour la gloire. D'ailleurs je vais peut être commencer par vous ça me fera un bonne échauffement.  
- Max, Will arrêtez ça, pesta Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.  
- Je ne veux pas être votre allié, je veux juste éviter qu'il devienne impossible à abattre. Mes raisons ne regardent que moi comme les méthodes que j'utilise. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi, aucune influence. Je me fous que des innocents crèvent, je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui ne voit que son intérêt. Je n'éprouve pas de pitié. Si je vous donne ses informations c'est uniquement pour que je progresse plus vite. Nous avons un objectif commun mais nous prendrons des chemins différents pour y arriver. Je vous conseille de mobiliser vos ressources pour vous emparer de la couronne dorée Aztèque. J'ai lu qu'il s'agissait d'un objet qui avait la faculté de rendre invincible son possesseur mais elle se nourrie de sa magie en contrepartie. Etant donné le niveau de Voldemort, si on devait l'affronter maintenant et qu'il ne ferait que se défendre, on mettrait des dizaines d'heures pour que l'artefact cesse de lui fournir sa protection, ce qui est fâcheux, cela va de soit.  
- Bon et quelles sont les pouvoirs des autres artefacts ? demanda Ayla  
- Le pendentif de Lémurie est un lien entre le monde des morts et le notre. La lyre d'Orphée possèderait de grands pouvoirs offensifs et défensifs. Enfin le cristal de lumière serait l'objet le plus pur qui soit, il permettrait de développer des pouvoirs spirituels un peu comme les Fenrirs mais en beaucoup plus puissant, expliqua Hermione.  
- Tous ces artefacts dans les mains de Voldemort lui assureraient une quasi-invulnérabilité. Mais si une armée s'attaquait à lui, il est fort possible qu'elle échouerait. S'il obtient les cinq c'est terminé. Il pourra avoir la vie éternelle et il n'y aura plus rien à faire, poursuivit Harry.  
- Pourquoi ne pas détruire le pendentif maintenant ? proposa Neville  
- J'y ait pensé mais il faut comprendre que Voldemort a de l'avance sur nous et possède un peut-être bientôt deux artefacts. Personne n'est à la hauteur pour le battre pour le moment. Le seul moyen c'est…  
- D'utiliser les artefacts contre lui, finit Dumbledore.  
- C'est mon opinion, conclut Harry

Un silence s'installa dans la petite salle de classe, chacun réfléchissait sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepté la proposition de Voldemort. Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance, déclara Max  
- Tu es encore un novice Lewis. Si tu veux connaître les failles et les secrets de ton ennemi alors soit son plus proche ami.  
- Ca peut s'appliquer pour nous aussi dans ce cas.  
- Tu commences à m'agacer, si je voulais vous tuer je ne perdrais pas mon temps de la sorte. Voldemort est beaucoup plus puissant que moi mais vous c'est différent. J'aurais pu tuer Granger à plusieurs reprises, j'aurais pu laisser tomber Anderson pendant la seconde tâche. Londubat est moins puissant que moi, quand à toi tu laisses tes sentiments guidés tes actions, ce qui est une faiblesse grave.  
- Je…  
- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? demanda Dumbledore  
- Continuer à m'entraîner pour les CRIMES. Voldemort ne me contactera que lorsqu'il aura besoin de moi. De toute façon, je ne m'attends pas à plus de révélation de sa part. Il se méfie de moi et ne me fait pas confiance. Je pense qu'il savait que j'allais vous révéler ce qu'il m'a dit. Il teste ma loyauté. Je ne pourrais pas faire illusion longtemps mais suffisamment pour recueillir d'autres informations. D'ailleurs ses espions me surveillent étroitement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Le côté positif est que je le suis utile, mes techniques mortelles et ma capacité à détecter les artefacts grâce à mon pendentif ne sont pas négligeables. Il va sans doute essayer de me contrôler et c'est à moi de lui donner l'illusion qu'il y arrivera mais pas sans lui avoir opposé une certaine résistance.  
- Tu as dis qu'il y avait des espions ? interrogea Hermione  
- Oui, il y en a plusieurs au sein de Poudlard. Vous ne croyez pas que la présence des Détraqueurs et le fil qui casse sans raison pendant les tâches étaient des accidents.  
- Je suis au courant de leurs présences, mais ça serait une mauvaise idée que de les arrêter, fit Dumbledore  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Neville  
- De la désinformation Londubat, marmonna Harry  
- Exact, Mr Alwin. Je comprends pourquoi Voldemort vous a laissez en vie. Vous êtes très intelligent et vous avez un sens de la stratégie étonnant pour votre âge, dit Dumbledore en lui adressant un léger sourire.  
- Trêve de compliment, je veux maintenant obtenir ce que je vous ai demandé.  
- Le temps de regrouper les informations, vous les aurez demain, annonça le directeur  
- Très bien, Granger j'ai encore un mot à te dire, lança Harry en la fixant.

Elle hocha la tête et fit un sourire rassurant à ses amis qui s'en allèrent non sans méfiance. Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux eut fermé la porte, il s'avança vers elle avec une expression impassible sur le visage.

- Tu dois savoir que certains Gryffondors sont sur la mauvaise pente. Ceux qui t'ont agressés ont fait ça pour vous chasser toi et Londubat des dortoirs de votre maison afin d'avoir le champs libre pour gagner de l'influence sur les autres. Ca ne serait pas important si l'ordre ne venait pas de Voldemort lui-même. Il est toujours très intéressé par Poudlard et avoir le plus de partisans dans chaque maison et pour lui primordiale. Ta maison peut être encore sauvé si tu agis maintenant. Le noyau dur est centré sur Ronald Weasley, lui seul sait qu'il agit dans l'intérêt de Voldemort. Il a toujours voulu être populaire et c'est la seule méthode qu'il a trouvé. Tu n'arriveras pas à convaincre son groupe de cesser leur agissement sans leur dire comment tu as eut cette information. Il y a une faille à exploiter dans leur groupe, Ginny Weasley. Elle semble réticente à leur agissement, à toi de lui proposer une alternative, déclara Harry avant de prendre le chemin de la porte  
- Alwin, pourquoi tu ne te bats pas à nos côtés ? Ne dis t'on pas que l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis Granger, je n'adhère pas à vos principes. Je veux être libre de mes mouvements sans avoir à me justifier.  
- Il y a quand même quelque chose chez toi qui à changer. Je crois en savoir la raison. C'est Voldemort le responsable n'est ce pas ? Pour Léa, il voulait mettre la main sur son pendentif.

Harry s'arrêta une main sur la clenche de la porte et resta immobile quelques secondes.

- J'ai entendu dire que les mages utilisent avec une très grande maîtrise la magie blanche et tirent leur pouvoir de leur capacité à aimer les gens. Tu es forte et intelligente Granger, j'espère que cela te sera utile pour protéger les tiens et de réussir là où j'ai échoué. Voldemort s'en prendra bientôt à vous et à vos proches. Vous devriez vous mettre sérieusement à votre entraînement, si vous savez vous défendre ce n'est sûrement pas le cas des personnes qui vous entourent.  
- Will…  
- Ne te méprends pas, je veux juste ne pas avoir à faire tout le boulot tout seul dans ce combat. Ceux qui étaient présents dans cette pièce sont des piliers de la résistance contre Voldemort. Si vos proches venaient à mourir, ces piliers seraient fragilisés et si par la suite vous êtes vaincus, je n'aurais aucune chance de tuer cette tête de serpent. Peu importe ce qui m'arrivera, je ne décevrais pas celle qui m'a tant donné. Ne me considère pas comme une personne Granger, je ne suis qu'une arme. Une arme qui n'aura plus lieu d'exister dans ce monde quand elle aura été utilisée à bon escient. Je ne redeviendrais humain que lorsque je ne serais plus parmi eux, dit il en ouvrant la porte avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité des couloirs.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Rivalité

**Chapitre 18 : Rivalité**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les révélations d'Harry. Chacun avait repris ses activités normales. Les Ombres toutefois avaient pris les mises en garde d'Harry au sérieux car le groupe s'était mis à s'entraîner sérieusement et avait insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour que leur famille soit protégée au mieux. C'est ainsi que les Londubat avaient maintenant rejoint Square Grimmaurd et de nouveaux sorts avaient été mis en place dont un pentacle magique. De son côté, Harry passait son temps à l'écart des autres et on le voyait que très rarement. Il passait son temps à mettre en pratique les cours théoriques qu'il avait reçu sur les auras. Pour le moment ces derniers restaient infructueux ce qui l'exaspérait au plus au point.

Son isolement inquiétait Freyia qui tentait de lui parler sans résultat, ce dernier disparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle le quittait des yeux. Elle s'était résignée à ce qu'il soit distant et avait décidée de le laisser venir lui-même lorsqu'il le désirerait. Le dernier week end avait été fructueux pour les Ombres, leur vengeance contre le groupe de Ron était prête et commencerait dès la reprise des cours le lundi matin. Ils s'étaient affairés pour que tout soit prêt et étaient plutôt satisfaits d'eux.

En se réveillant, Ron et ses amis allèrent prendre leur douche comme tous les matins. Ils furent réveillés par une douche de bouse de dragon. Leurs baguettes, ayant été soumises à l'ingéniosité des Ombres, lançaient des sorts aléatoirement et semblaient être soumises à un sortilège de confusion. Au lieu de lancer le sortilège Aguamenti qui leur aurait permis de se débarrasser des désagréments de la douche, leurs baguettes lançaient de l'urine d'Hyprogryffe particulièrement malodorante.

Résignés et de très mauvaise humeur, le groupe de Ron alla s'habiller. Les Ombres s'étaient aussi occupés de leur look vestimentaire. Leurs pantalons furent soumis à un sortilège de rétrécissement et ressemblaient à des shorts. Leurs sous vêtements étaient maintenant des couches et leurs capes arboraient un « Vive les Ombres » qui n'était visible que par ceux qui n'étaient pas visés.

Ils purent limiter la casse en menaçant des élèves de Gryffondor des pires représailles s'ils ne les aidaient pas. Furieux et en retard ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Apparemment les élèves de Gryffondor ne leur avaient pas dévoilé l'écriture sur leurs capes, sans doute n'avaient t'ils pas appréciés d'être menacé. Leurs baguettes projetaient régulièrement des étincelles et des sortilèges et ils devaient faire attention où ils les pointaient.

Ils essayèrent bien de viser les Ombres mais ces derniers, prévoyant, s'étaient protégés derrière des boucliers alors qu'ils se tordaient de rire depuis que leurs victimes étaient arrivées. La fierté de Ron et de son groupe en prit un coup mais malgré ça ils en gardèrent assez pour ne pas aller voir McGonagall pour qu'elle répare leurs baguettes ce qui leur causa préjudice pendant toute la journée.

Ils pensaient avoir connu le pire mais ce n'était qu'un début. Il apparut que leur petit déjeuner contenait des doses abondantes de potions donnant la diarrhée aiguë et des pustules particulièrement répugnantes et difficiles à enlever. Ce fut avec une heure de retard que les six membres du groupe se rendirent en cours. Ginny se rendit en sortilège tandis que les autres allèrent en cours de métamorphose. A peine dix minutes après qu'ils se soient installés, une nouvelle phase dans la vengeance des Ombres débuta.

Dean fut le premier touché et secoua les bras comme pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un en criant d'effroi. Ron, Parvati, Seamus et Lavande furent touchés à leur tour et furent victimes d'hallucinations. Ils renversèrent plusieurs tables, frappèrent des élèves et lancèrent des sorts frénétiquement dans le vide avant que McGonagall n'interviennent.

Elle ordonna aux blessés d'aller à l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle réprimandait sévèrement toute sa classe sous les coups d'oeils complices des Ombres. Il se passa une heure de calme et les élèves s'étaient enfin concentrés sur leur travail de métamorphose au grand soulagement du professeur. Elle passait dans les rangs pour corriger les élèves quand elle vit que plusieurs élèves ne s'exerçaient pas. Elle allait les réprimander quand elle vit leur regard vide la fixer avec une expression proche de l'admiration.

Elle eut confirmation de ses craintes lorsqu'elle passa devant Ron qui lui fit des compliments sur sa coiffure. Seamus confirma et lui dit qu'il adorait les chats. Les garçons du groupe ne tarirent pas d'éloges sur leur professeur malgré les réprimandes de cette dernière. Ron lui dit que la colère la rendait particulièrement sexy et désirable. Enfin le clou de spectacle fut sans doute lorsque Seamus se leva et mit un genou à terre en lui demandant si elle voulait bien l'épouser.

McGonagall les stupéfixa et ordonna à Parvati d'aller chercher de l'antidote aux filtres d'amour chez le professeur Rogue. Les Ombres eurent un mal fou à ce calmer en se remémorant la scène. Le cours suivant fut celui de Flitwick. Ron et ses amis se méfièrent de Neville et Hermione, les Serpentard ne partageant pas ce cours. Ils ne cessèrent de les regarder avec haine en s'attendant à ce qu'ils les attaquent mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les Ombres passèrent leurs cours à se moquer d'eux et à pratiquer avec une grande maîtrise le sortilège d'anti-transplanage. Flitwick les inspecta et les félicita mais fut déconcerté en arrivant auprès des Gryffondors. Ron et ses amis étaient en larmes, leurs baguettes ayant lancées un sortilège de déprime au lieu de celui demandé.

Le déjeuner fut très riche en rire et en moquerie. Les Gryffondors, méfiants, ne mangèrent rien de tout le repas et firent réparer leurs baguettes auprès de leurs professeurs pour ne pas subir leurs courroux. Le cours de potions fut le suivant et les Ombres, de nouveau au complet en furent ravis. Leur grand sourire rendit anxieux leurs cibles, ils n'en avaient apparemment pas fini avec eux. Ils furent aussi méfiants que durant le cours de sortilège mais cela ne suffit pas.

Il apparut que les filles furent en admiration pour Rogue dès les premières minutes de son cours. Ce dernier, agacé, les envoya à l'infirmerie n'ayant plus d'antidote. Les garçons ne furent pas épargnés, un sortilège de confusion bien maîtrisé lancé par Max pendant que Rogue avait le dos tourné, permis de voir les trois rouge et or mélanger leurs ingrédients en faisant exploser deux chaudrons sur trois.

Ron voulut se venger mais Ayla anticipa. Le foie de crapaud lancé par ce dernier atterrit sur la tête de Rogue qui hurla contre eux pendant le reste du cours, leurs donnant à chacun des retenues chaque jours jusqu'aux vacances de noël. Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques laissa Hagrid stupéfait, les fées d'habitudes bienveillantes, ne cessèrent de lancer des sorts de coloration de peau aux cibles des Ombres qui, épuisées, ne cherchèrent même pas à se défendre.

Les Ombres félicitèrent les amis d'Océane avant de se rendre au dîner où Ron et ses amis arrivèrent très en retard, en effet, un sortilège de confusion, de l'invention d'Hermione, leurs faisaient voir des murs là où il n'y en avait pas et inversement. Ils durent se rendre à la grande salle en tâtonnant les murs, le visage plein de bosses.

Le repas fut aussi joyeux que le déjeuner quand l'ensemble des quatre maisons, se remémorèrent les péripéties des Gryffondors touchés. Des beuglantes de leurs familles arrivèrent en fin de repas ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les éclats de rires. Ron ne savait plus où se mettre, la voix de sa mère couvrant largement celles de ses amis. Bizarrement, Ginny se sentait mal à l'aise et se tint éloignée des autres pendant le repas. Son frère, lessivé, voulut se rendre dans le dortoir pour mettre fin à cette journée cauchemardesque en oubliant que le sortilège de confusion d'Hermione était toujours actif. Il bouscula Harry qui venait d'arriver complètement trempé.

Il paraissait de mauvaise humeur en arrivant mais le fait que Ron le bouscule le mit en colère. Il lança un sortilège d'attraction pour attirer toute la nourriture sur lui et disparut au moment du contact et ce fut Ron qui se prit les kilos de mets et il s'écroula par terre lorsqu'il se prit une bassine de sauce anglaise. Les Ombres étaient pliés en deux, n'ayant pas prévu que Harry participerait à leur vengeance. La nuit du groupe des Gryffondors ne leur permis pas de récupérer.

En effet, les Ombres avaient parsemé le dortoir de petites attentions pour eux. Des lits trampolines qui ne supportaient pas qu'on s'allonge dessus les éjectèrent sans ménagement. Les couvertures étaient vivantes et refusaient qu'on se servent d'elles. Le sol était une vraie plaque de glace et des hurlements retentirent dès qu'ils fermairent l'œil. Résignés et totalement épuisés ils décidèrent d'aller dormir dans la salle commune mais la porte du dortoir avait disparue. Ils passèrent la pire nuit de leur vie et durent se faire porter malade le lendemain.

Les exploits des Ombres mirent plus d'une semaine à se dissiper. Ces derniers se remémoraient les meilleurs moments pendant leur temps libre détente mais l'heure était passée aux entraînements. L'avertissement d'Harry n'avait pas été pris à la légère et chacun d'entre eux s'étaient mit sérieusement au travail. Ayla, elle, suivait un entraînement encore plus poussé pour prendre l'avantage sur les autres champions lors des épreuves des CRIMES. Ils s'entraînaient à l'abri des regards depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait des espions au sein de l'école.

Harry lui se concentrait sur sa méditation afin d'apprendre à maîtriser son aura mais après une semaine d'efforts il n'avait toujours fait aucun progrès et cela commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Il restait de longues heures à flotter en position assise au beau milieu du lac. Personne n'osait le déranger pas même le calamar qui devait être conscient qu'il se ferait griller les tentacules au moindre geste.

Le lendemain à l'aube, les Ombres décidèrent de poursuivre leur entraînement en forêt et s'y rendirent encore ensommeillées. En chemin, Hermione sentit la présence, devenue naturelle, de Harry au dessus du lac. Ses ondes magiques étaient décelables sûrement jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard tellement elles étaient fortes. Les autres le remarquèrent aussi et s'arrêtèrent.

- Ca fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas bougé, il n'y a pas que nous qui prenons notre entraînement au sérieux, commenta Neville  
- Si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, Voldemort voudra récupérer son pendentif tôt ou tard et si Will résiste…, poursuivit Max  
- J'ai confiance en lui, je ne l'explique pas, je sais qu'il est associable mais Harry était un peu pareil non ? Will est sans doute encore moins aimable mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas quand il nous a raconté ce qu'il se passait. Il a autant de raisons que nous de haïr Voldemort, dit Hermione.  
- Il n'aime personne ce type, il faux voir comment il se comporte avec son amie, Freyia je crois, grogna Max.  
- Je suis de l'avis d'Hermione, c'est peut être mon adversaire mais je ne le considère pas comme un ennemi. Il est puissant et je n'approuve pas ses méthodes mais il est réglo. Il aurait pu mourir pour me sauver lors de la deuxième tâche. Il y a du bon en lui j'en suis certaine, fit Ayla en fixant Harry.  
- C'est peut être un plan pour gagner notre confiance, pesta Max  
- On ne le saura que quand le moment sera venu mais je pense que si c'était notre ennemi, il ne nous aurait pas conseillé de nous entraîner. En tout cas tu te trompes en pensant qu'il n'aime personne Max. Sa force ne vient pas de la haine comme Voldemort. S'il tient temps à se surpasser, c'est pour son amie qu'il a perdu j'en suis certaine. En fait, il n'est pas très différent d'Ayla.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Max  
- Tu es la personne parmi nous qui a fait le plus de progrès, tu veux gagner les CRIMES pour une bonne raison. C'est pour ça que tu te donnes à fond. Cette raison, c'est Harry n'est ce pas ? dit Hermione en fixant la Serpentard  
- Comment est ce que tu… bredouilla Ayla, surprise  
- Où qu'il soit, tu veux qu'il soit fier de toi et je le comprends très bien. Je sais que tu t'es inscrite aux CRIMES dans ce but. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui cherche la gloire personnelle, tout ce qui a toujours compté pour toi c'est ta sœur et tes amis. Harry était… est pareil. Vous avez la même détermination tous les deux, précisa Hermione avec un sourire triste

Max fixa de biais Ayla avec une expression de tristesse dans le regard.

- Peu importe, on doit aller s'entraîner, on a déjà assez perdu de temps, conclut Ayla après quelques secondes  
- Partez devant, je dois aller dire quelque chose à Will avant de vous rejoindre, fit Hermione  
- Comme tu voudras, déclara Ayla en haussant les épaules.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt alors qu'Hermione se mit à flotter dans les airs en direction de Will. Ce dernier ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle arriva tout prêt de lui, les yeux fermés et le visage toujours autant crispé.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges ? pesta t'il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.  
- Je ne t'ennuierais pas longtemps. Je me suis aperçue que tu stagnais dans ton apprentissage et je me suis dis que quelques conseils ne seraient pas de trop, fit elle avec un sourire  
- Pourquoi m'aider ? Vous avez rempli votre part du marché, c'est à moi de me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai appris.  
- Ne te braque pas, je ne suis pas venu te ridiculiser, je suis venu aider un allié.  
- Je ne suis pas…  
- Pense ce que tu veux mais laisse moi le penser, quelqu'un qui a une telle capacité à aimer une personne ne peut être un ennemi. Alors qu'est ce qui bloque ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec froideur avant de soupiré en détournant le regard. L'expression de son visage ressemblant à un enfant auquel on aurait dit une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, attendrit Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de lui accorder un grand sourire.

- Bon, je vais tout reprendre. Une aura n'est pas constituée que de magie. Elle est la fusion entre plusieurs éléments : ton potentiel magique, ta concentration et enfin tes sentiments. Ce que j'ai pu observer depuis une semaine, c'est que les deux premiers éléments ne te posent pas de problème, tu maîtrises mieux que quiconque ton potentiel magique avec la magie corporelle, ta concentration doit faire peur à tout êtres sur dix kilomètres à la ronde mais tu ne sembles pas en phase avec tes sentiments, je me trompe ?  
- …  
- Will, je sais que c'est une partie difficile surtout pour toi. Tu culpabilises tellement que tu ne veux plus rien ressentir pour te protéger. Tant que tu seras dans cette optique, tu ne pourras maîtriser ton aura. Tu dois chasser tes vieux démons si tu veux avancer. Tu pourrais peut être te confier à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance ? Ta famille peut être ou bien Freyia, je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie de t'aider.  
- J'ai besoin de personne, lança t'il sèchement en se mettant debout.

Il n'était pas très grand mais son charisme et sa froideur auraient fait trembler n'importe qui.

- Comme tu voudras mais tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux progresser et avoir une chance de battre Voldemort, dit Hermione en le fixant quelques secondes avant de faire demi tour.

Il la regarda s'en aller en serrant les dents puis soupira profondément avant de se réinstaller en position assise et de reprendre ses exercices. Hermione mit quelques minutes à rejoindre la terre ferme et vit que Freyia se trouvait au bord du lac. Elle se dirigea vers elle et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle vit que cette dernière avait les yeux humides.

- B'jour, murmura la jeune fille de Beauxbatons  
- Bonjour, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
- Quelques minutes, répondit elle en haussant les épaules  
- Ecoutes Freyia, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, les autres m'attendent mais je vais te donner un conseil. Laisse le venir à toi. Il va avoir besoin de toi dans un futur proche alors laisse le faire le premier pas, fit Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule.

Freyia la regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête et lui accorda même un sourire franc.

- Je suis désolée je dois te laisser, je suis déjà en retard et les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment du matin donc si je ne veux pas me faire enguirlander, j'ai intérêt à filer. A bientôt Freyia  
- Entraînez vous bien, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.

Hermione qui avait fait un pas, s'arrêta frappée d'une soudaine angoisse.

- Comment est ce que tu sais qu'on va s'entraîner ? demanda t'elle  
- Oh c'est simple, répondit elle avec une certaine hésitation, je suppose qu'Ayla veux s'entraîner pour la troisième tâche, ce sera des duels n'est ce pas ? Donc j'en ai conclut que vous alliez l'aider à s'entraîner  
- Tu as raison, fit Hermione, rassurée. Au revoir, ajouta t'elle en faisant un geste de la main.

Une fois hors de vue, Hermione prit la forme de Calypso et fonça comme une ombre vers le lieu de rendez vous. Elle croisa en chemin, Lily, la protectrice d'Ayla qui jouait avec des bébés Fenrirs. Elle les regarda quelques secondes en couru de plus belle vers la clairière qu'ils avaient dotée de protections nécessaires. Elle vit qu'un duel entre Max et Ayla avait débuté et elle reprit forme pour être sûre de pouvoir se défendre au cas où un sortilège perdu se dirigerait sur elle. Hermione les observa quelques minutes puis décida de se mettre au travail en se mettant face à Neville. Ce dernier faisait de grand progrès et résistait de plus en plus longtemps face aux autres Ombres qui ne manquaient pas de lui dire pour l'encourager à continuer sur cette voix.

Le temps qui séparait les champions de leur troisième tâche diminua très rapidement. Chacun d'entre eux s'entraînait avec leurs méthodes et il n'était pas rare de les voir faire quelques séjours à l'infirmerie. Harry se doutait de la raison qui les poussaient à forcer autant sur leur entraînement. Toutes les épreuves sont importantes mais les duels permettent de montrer une pleine démonstration de leurs talents magiques. La pression sur les champions était énorme car les directeurs des établissements tenaient à ce que leur école soit fièrement représentée.

Après le copieux repas d'Halloween, Madame Maxime convoqua Harry pour lui prodiguer conseils et encouragements. Ce dernier se contenta de la rassurer en affirmant à plusieurs reprises qu'il serait prêt et qu'il ferait honneur à l'excellente réputation de duelliste de l'académie Française. Il décida, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, de se reposer jusqu'à la troisième épreuve alors que les autres champions étaient stressés et s'entraînaient à répéter chaque mouvement, chaque parade, chaque sort pour que tout soit parfait lors de l'épreuve. Freyia resta avec Harry pendant ce laps de temps et s'interrogeait sur la stratégie de son ami. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Héros du Nord de ne rien faire. C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit jusqu'au jour J.

Ce jour là, il se réveilla en même temps qu'apparaissaient les premières lueurs du jour. Il s'habilla, non pas de la tenue traditionnelle de Beauxbatons, mais avec des vêtements noirs et une cape bleu nuit. Enfin il alla prendre son petit déjeuner et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Apparemment les autres champions devaient avoir eut beaucoup de mal à dormir pour s'être levés si tôt. Chacun regardait leur adversaire avec suspicion. Les épreuves jusqu'à maintenant étaient individuelles et ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de se mesurer directement les uns aux autres. Si toutes les épreuves étaient importantes, celle des duels était sans doute la plus prestigieuse aux yeux de bons nombres de personnes. La tension entre les différentes écoles était donc élevée.

Harry ne participa pas à ces échanges de regards et fut le premier à sortir dès qu'il eut englouti son petit déjeuner. Il alla s'asseoir, adossé à un arbre et ferma les yeux avec paresse en attendant qu'on le convoque. Les sons venant de la forêt interdite avaient quelque chose d'apaisant pour lui et il en profita pour vider son esprit de tout ce qui pouvait porter atteinte à cette détente.

- Loki, dépêche toi, ils t'attendent pour l'épreuve, fit une voix qui le coupa de sa tranquillité.  
- Quoi ? mais il est encore tôt, pesta t'il en s'étirant

Il est dix heures, tu vas vraiment être en retard, dit Freyia précipitamment.

- Attends tu veux dire que je suis resté ici trois heures ? mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques minutes…  
- On parlera de tes moments d'absence plus tard, pour l'instant magne toi ! Ils t'attendent dans le château.

Il se leva rapidement et suivit Freyia au pas de course. Elle le conduisit dans la grande salle qui avait été réaménagée pour les besoins de l'épreuve. Des gradins étaient disposés de chaque coté et donnaient sur une espèce de bulle de savon énorme. Devant cette bulle, une estrade était placée là où se trouvaient, champions et directeurs d'écoles. Madame Maxime sembla profondément soulagée de voir Harry arriver. Il rejoignit l'estrade tout en se mettant à l'écart des autres champions.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là je vais vous expliquer le principe de cette épreuve, annonça Dumbledore. Les cinq champions ont reçus un aigle miniature à la fin de la seconde épreuve. Comme nos champions l'ont certainement deviné, l'aigle est le symbole du combat entre deux sorciers, c'est sous sa protection que se déroulent toutes les épreuves de duel officielles. L'aigle est un symbole de noblesse, de rapidité et de force. Vertus qu'un champion aura besoin pour cette troisième épreuve. Chacun des participants devra se mesurer aux autres et gagnera des points pour chaque duel. Toutefois les champions seront soumis à une contrainte afin de montrer leur capacité d'adaptation. Pour chacun de leurs duels, les champions tireront au sort la surface sur laquelle ils combattront. La personne qui choisira le lieu sera désignée aléatoirement par nulle autre que la coupe de feu. Les règles sont les suivantes, aucun sortilège impardonnable ne sera autorisé. Après concertation et en raison du niveau élevé de nos champions nous ne jugerons pas un duel sur le seul élément de la perte de la baguette magique du sorcier. Un duel pourra se poursuivre sans, si les capacités du sorcier en question le permettent. Sera déclaré vaincu, tout champion qui abandonnera, sera inconscient ou dans l'incapacité de continuer le duel. Vous avez bien tout saisis tous les cinq ? ajouta le directeur de Poudlard en regardant les champions.

Les cinq champions acquiescèrent avec une mine grave.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant procéder au tirage au sort des duels, ensuite nous procéderons à l'attribution des surfaces sur lesquelles vous évoluerez.

Le tirage au sort mis un certain temps et les résultats ne tombèrent qu'une heure plus tard. Harry regarda le tableau lumineux qui était apparu quand le premier duel fut attribué. Il se battait contre le champion de Durmstrang pour son premier duel, vint ensuite la championne de Salem, celui de Philae et enfin Ayla. La coupe de feu désigna Harry pour procéder au tirage au sort des surfaces sur lesquelles il évoluerait. Il fut désigné qu'il se battrait sur une estrade traditionnelle pour son premier duel. Le second se fera sur un terrain herbeux, le troisième dans la forêt et le dernier était aléatoire. Dumbledore laissa volontairement le silence sur ce dernier choix, expliquant que c'était sans doute le plus intéressant de tous.

- La troisième épreuve va commencer, je demanderais aux champions de rentrer dans la pièce que vous indiqueront vos directeurs de maison. Cette pièce sera transformée en fonction de vos choix de terrain. Vous vous placerez de manière conventionnelle et vous attendrez mon signal pour commencer. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous.

Harry soupira profondément, puis se regonfla les poumons en serrant contre lui son pendentif. Cette épreuve allait être importante, très importante et il le savait. Celui qui sortirait vainqueur aurait un avantage psychologique sur les autres, quelques soient leurs points. Il devait gagner, l'alternative n'était pas envisageable.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Une terrible épreuve 1l2

**Chapitre 19 : Une terrible épreuve (1/2).**

Harry se trouvait devant les portes de la salle des duels avec son adversaire à ses côtés. Aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre, tous deux étaient figés. Les autres champions s'installèrent dans des pièces qui leur étaient réservés afin de se reposer mais aussi de les isoler pour ne pas qu'il étudie les techniques de leurs adversaires.

Harry franchit en premier les portes de la salle et se retrouva dans une pièce de taille honorable où une estrade rectangulaire, drapée sur le côté des couleurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbatons, avait pris place. Il se fit bousculer d'un coup d'épaule par son adversaire qui avait déjà sa baguette en main et se dirigeait vers sa place. Harry ne se laissa pas déstabilisé et s'installa en face de son adversaire. Quand ils furent prêts, une voix se fit entendre distinctement dans la salle.

- Mr Alwin, Mr Porovic, vous pouvez commencer, dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Les deux adversaires firent le strict minimum pour se saluer et se mirent en position, ou plutôt le champion de Durmstrang se mit en position. Dans la grande salle, des sortes de fantômes dorés des participants étaient apparues au centre des tribunes. Harry regardait le sol, songeur et n'avait même pas encore sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il entendit à peine la voix de Dumbledore qui décomptait.

- Stupéfix, cria une autre voix

Le rayon le frappa de plein fouet mais ne lui fit aucun effet, il continuait à rester obnubilé par le sol.

- Allez défends toi, « Cendria », « Gravitatio », « Incarcerem »

Le premier sort projeta de la fumée noire très épaisse qui rendit la visibilité extrêmement difficile. Le second créa un cercle autour d'Harry qui émit une onde de gravité et le sol autour de lui se déroba sans que cela ne fasse effet sur lui. Enfin le dernier sort le ligota.

- Le vrai tournoi vient enfin de commencer, je les vaincrais tous pour toi. Je leur prouverais que je peux rivaliser avec les plus grands, pensa t'il en serrant son pendentif avant de lever les yeux vers son adversaire.

La brume noire fut dissipée par un puissant vent émit par Harry. Celui-ci encore attaché, transforma les cordes en serpents qui retombèrent docilement de lui alors qu'il flottait dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à te battre, voyons ce que tu dis de ça, « Misoma », lança Vladimir

Le sort provoqua une grande explosion de flamme à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Les flammes mirent plusieurs secondes avant de s'éteindre. Un corps calciné retomba au sol, inerte. Le champion de Durmstrang se mit rire frénétiquement.

- Si tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça le combat sera rapide, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna rapidement pour voir Harry, totalement indemne, qui le regardait avec un air indifférent.

- Tu parles beaucoup mais je vais prouver que ta réputation n'est que du vent, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, ce sera moi, qui serai proclamé héros du Nord.

Il relança son sort à de nombreuses reprises mais Harry disparaissait à chaque fois juste avant qu'il ne se fasse toucher. Le champion de Durmstrang persistait à continuer alors même qu'Harry lui prouver l'inefficacité de son sortilège. Harry réapparut une nouvelle fois alors qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose qui ne soit pas engloutit dans les flammes. Porovic sourit et pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers Harry.

- Cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas, « Brasiera », cria t'il.

Harry pensa que son sortilège avait échoué car rien n'était sortit de sa baguette mais il comprit vite son erreur. Les sortilèges Misoma se rejoignirent à très grande vitesse pour ne plus former qu'une énorme flamme qui embrassa une bonne moitié de la pièce, même le champion de Vladimir semblait souffrir de la chaleur de son sort. Il restait cependant satisfait de lui-même alors que les flammes perdaient progressivement en intensité.

Il contempla l'endroit avec un sourire victorieux. Cependant quand les flammes disparurent, il fut estomaqué. Même si Harry avait subit une partie de son sort à en juger par sa cape qui était brûlé à son extrémité, il était indemne. Par contre l'estrade ne faisait plus que quelques mètres de longueur après ce sort. Son corps et ses vêtements étaient d'une blancheur éclatante et cela ne faisait que ressortir ses yeux bleus.

- Je vois, tu savais qu'un bouclier te protégerait des flammes mais pas de la chaleur, c'était malin de ta part d'utiliser un sortilège glaciaire pour te protéger je le reconnais. Cependant tu ne pourras pas me battre qu'en te défendant, tu finiras par t'épuiser, grogna Porovic.  
- Tu ne m'amuses plus. Je vais t'exaucer, je cesse de me défendre. Tu vas maintenant comprendre pourquoi on m'a rebaptisé Loki, dit Harry à voix basse.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'estrade et traça un cercle d'une lumière bleue tout autour de lui. Il leva ensuite sa baguette en l'air tout en regardant avec férocité son adversaire.

- « Anordaêtie » murmura t'il

Un flash de lumière bleue éblouit toute la salle et quand le champion de Durmstrang ouvrit les yeux, il fut apeuré. En effet, devant lui se trouvait maintenant une meute de Fenrir. En tout cas ils en avaient l'apparence mais ils semblaient formés de brume comme les patronus mais cette technique semblait relativement différente. Harry avait disparut de sa vision mais cela ne le préoccupa pas, il lança plusieurs sorts sur la meute sans résultat. Il y eut un bruissement comme un envol d'un essaim d'oiseau et les Fenrirs foncèrent sur lui. Paniqué, il continuait à lancer des sorts frénétiquement mais cela était sans effet. Il établit alors un puissant bouclier.

Le fracas qui s'en suivit fit tremblait les murs. Le premier Fenrir bondit sur lui et percuta le mur avant de disparaître. Porovic lança un cri de joie en pensant qu'il arriverait à contenir cette attaque mais il se réjouit trop vite. Une grande balafre le sectionna au niveau de la poitrine. Les Fenrirs de la meute bondir tour à tour et les coups se multiplièrent. Quand le dernier disparut le champion de Durmstrang était fébrile et couvert de sang. Il vacilla en tomba en mettant un genoux à terre alors qu'Harry réapparut devant lui comme un fantôme qui devint de plus en plus consistant jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne lui-même en quelques secondes.

- Je dois te féliciter, sans un solide bouclier cette attaque aurait pu te déchiqueter tes membres. Tu es plus doué que je le pensais malheureusement pour toi, ça ne change rien à l'issue de se duel tu as perdu, dit Harry en le fixant.

Porovic ne dit rien mais se releva soudainement en lança un éclair vert de sa baguette qu'Harry esquiva de peu.

- Je ne te laisserais pas gagner, cracha t'il en répétant son attaque.

Son attaque était très rapide et les jets de lumières sortirent de sa baguette comme un feu d'artifice. L'un d'eux parvint à toucher Harry et une fine coupure se forma tout le long de sa joue. Ce dernier visiblement vexé, établit un bouclier invisible qui stoppa net les attaques de son adversaire. Il pointa son index vers lui tout en le regardant froidement. La seconde d'après sa baguette apparut dans sa main et un rayon noir sortit instantanément et frappa Porovic de plein fouet et provoqua une grande explosion qui le projeta contre le mur. Il resta accroché quelques secondes avant de tomber au sol, vaincu. Harry venait de remporter son premier duel et il se le fit confirmer par la voix amplifiée de Dumbledore.

- Mr Alwin remporte son premier duel. Les champions sont autorisés à aller se reposer en attendant leur prochain match. Une équipe médicale va soigner vos blessures avant leur prochain duel.

Des guérisseurs arrivèrent dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard pour s'occuper des duellistes. Deux d'entre eux se ruèrent vers le champion de Durmstrang tandis que le dernier se dirigea vers Harry.

- Asseyez vous que je puis soigner votre blessure, ordonna le soigneur

- Je ne vous ai rien demander, dit froidement Harry avant de quitter la salle.

Il se dirigea vers sa loge, déjà concentré sur son prochain duel lorsqu'il fit face à Ayla qui allait participer au sien face au champion de Philae. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux pendant quelques secondes et ils passèrent enfin l'un à côté de l'autre avec un bref sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans les gradins, les commentaires sur le premier duel ne s'étaient toujours pas estompés. Les Ombres, qui étaient placés en retrait des autres étaient beaucoup moins enthousiasme que les élèves de Beauxbatons qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur leur champion, non sans attirer le regard noir des Durmstrang.

- Il est doué… il est même exceptionnel, c'est étrange qu'on est pas entendu parlé de lui avant ce tournoi, commenta Max, songeur.  
- Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Porovic, vous avez vu la meute de loup le déchiqueter, dit Neville  
- Ce n'était pas des vrais loups Nev, c'était une illusion. Je pense que c'était pour déconcentrer Vladimir et l'effrayer. Sa défense en a subit les conséquences. C'était de la très belle magie, mêler une illusion parfaite à une attaque de vent c'est très malin de sa part et efficace sans le moindre doute, fit remarquer Hermione  
- Ce type est dangereux, grogna Max. Ayla doit se méfier.  
- Elle sait à qui elle a à faire, ne t'en fais pas, elle est loin de le sous-estimer, tiens regarde c'est à son tour.

De la pièce où il était Harry pouvait entendre la foule pousser des cris et des encouragements. Il se coucha sur son lit les mains derrière la tête, ses yeux bleus fixant le plafond. Il n'entendait plus qu'un murmure autour de lui qui devint de plus en plus sourd. Il ferma les yeux, quand il sentit un liquide lui tomber sur le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement et s'assit sur le lit en mettant sa main sur son front.

Il la regarda et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de sang. Il était froid il ne pouvait donc pas venir de lui. Il regarda le plafond et fut frappé de frayeur, il vit encastré dans le mur un corps ensanglanté. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre de son sursaut qu'un deuxième apparut comme s'il fondait dans le plafond sans tomber.

Sa frayeur passa à la terreur lorsque ces derniers ouvrirent les yeux et se mirent à tendre les mains vers lui. Il tomba du lit pour les éviter et rampa sur le dos en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les corps le regardèrent de leurs yeux sans vie et baragouinèrent des mots incompréhensibles comme s'ils cherchaient à lui transmettre un message. Il se cogna contre la porte et au moment où il voulu se relever pour sortir, deux pairs de mains lui saisir poignet et chevilles.

Les mains étaient putréfiées et dégagées une odeur insupportable. Harry tout en se débattant en eut la nausée. Il lança un sort de vent contre le sol qui le projeta dans les airs un bref moment et il put se libérer de cette étreinte abominable. Les mains avaient été arrachées du sol dans un craquement sinistre et dès qu'Harry remit les pieds au sol il tenta de s'en débarrasser avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Des voix venant d'un peu partout raisonnèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à en devenir assourdissant. Harry se reprit en main et saisie sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts sur ces créatures. Les effets étaient aussi dévastateurs qu'inutile. D'autres créatures venant remplacer celles qu'il s'acharnait à démembrer. Des nombreux morceaux de chairs et des membres entiers parsemèrent la pièce en peu temps dans un bain de sang.

Il sentit un souffle chaud derrière lui et une main se poser sur son épaule. Il donna un coup de coude en arrière, se retourna avec vélocité et pointa sa baguette en lançant un sort. Il le dévia au dernier moment lorsqu'il vit le visage paniqué de Drago Malefoy. Le sort frappa la porte et la brisa sans mal et le souffle propulsa le Serpentard par terre.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? pesta t'il en se relevant  
- Tu… m'as surpris, répondit Harry qui tentait de reprendre son souffle après le déluge de sort qu'il venait de lancer.  
- Tu as vu l'état de la chambre, je sais que tu as besoin de te défouler mais tu peux quand même attendre ton prochain duel.  
- J'ai été… commença Harry en se retournant vivement.

Il scruta la pièce qui était redevenue normal à ceci près que le mobilier, le plafond ainsi que les murs avaient beaucoup souffert de son déluge de sorts.

- … laisse tomber, conclut t'il en voyant le regard interrogateur de Drago.

Ce dernier, haussa les épaules en insistant pas, il ne voulait pas devenir comme la commode qui n'était plus que de la suie.

- Je voulais juste te dire deux choses, la première est qu'Anderson vient battre l'autre Egyptien donc ça va être à toi. La seconde est que les Alwin sont là pour assister à tes prochains duels, déclara Drago  
- Peu importe, je m'en fout des supporters, je dois gagner c'est tout, répondit Harry à voix basse  
- Alors fais ce que tu as à faire, ricana Drago

Harry sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle des duels. Drago resta en arrière à contempler le massacre qu'avait laissé Harry et ressortit enfin de la salle avec un petit sourire. Devant la porte des duels, la championne de Salem attendait nerveusement. Harry ne lui accorda aucun regard pour ne pas la rassurer et il fixa la porte plongée dans les évènements qui l'avaient frappés un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque le signal retentit il entra le premier suivit de la jeune Américaine. Ils découvrirent une grande plaine assez vallonnée et qui semblait s'étendre à l'infinie. Ils s'installèrent face à face à cinq mètres d'intervalle environ, Lana tenta un sourire mais Harry la regardait sans la voir.

Quand le signal retentit, aucun des deux ne lança de sorts, ils s'évaluaient. La sorcière de Salem se décida enfin voyant que son adversaire ne faisait aucun mouvement. Elle lança un sortilège informulé qui frappa Harry de plein fouet sans résultat. Trois autres sorts le frappèrent consécutivement dans un intervalle très court avec le même effet. Cependant ils eurent pour effet de réveiller Harry dont le regard devient plus expressif, mais aussi plus dur.

- « Metalia » murmura Lana

Un sortilège argenté se frappa à très grande vitesse Harry encore une fois sans résultat. Enfin, c'est ce que pensé la majorité du public. En effet, le sort forma une brume opaque et quand celle-ci se dissipa, Harry fut entouré de lien de métal l'empêchant complètement de bouger.

- Tu ne pourras pas te défaire de ces liens d'acier, dit Lana en souriant

Elle fit pleuvoir une pluie de sort sur Harry qui ne bougea pas, complètement empêtré dans ces liens dont il essayait de se défaire, en vain. Il essaya de disparaître mais ce fut un échec, les étaux de métal posséder de toute évidence un aptitude à bloquer la magie. Les premiers sorts le frappèrent alors que Lana en lancer de nouveaux, sans se préoccuper des résultats obtenus. Il était littéralement sous un feu nourris. Elle semblait vouloir tirer de son avantage pour affaiblir les défenses d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Cette situation dura une bonne minute jusqu'à ce Lana ne s'arrête, essoufflé par son effort.

L'endroit où se trouvait Harry n'était plus qu'une opaque fumé composée de poussières et de flammes. Elle mit du temps à se dissiper, sous un grognement d'impatience de Lana qui attendait de voir les résultats obtenus. Ce fut un choc pour elle. Rien, il n'y avait plus rien à part quelques débris de pierre et de l'herbe fumante et calcinée sur l'emplacement. Un sort fusa soudain dans un grand fracas et percuta le bouclier de Lana qu'elle eut juste le temps de mettre. Harry était dans les airs et la regardait avec un léger sourire.

- C'était une technique intéressante, tu n'es pas une championne pour rien je le reconnais, dit il, enjoué.  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu te défaire de ces liens si facilement. Comment as-tu fais ?  
- J'ai fais soufflé le chaud et le froid si l'on peut dire, le métal n'aime pas les changements brusques de température, fit il en haussant les épaules. Mais bon j'ai quand même dû subir quelques sorts le temps que je trouve la solution. Tu n'auras pas tout perdu, même si tes sorts ont eut un effet que limité.  
- Je suis encore pleine de ressources et tu vas t'en rendre compte tout de suite. Tu as fais une erreur de prendre la voie des airs. Pesentia, cria t'elle

Harry fut surpris et commença à utiliser sa technique de déplacement mais l'éclair de flamme fut projeté sur le sol et s'écrasa lourdement après une chute de cinq mètres. Il était collé sur le sol et même l'herbe était couchée sur un arc de cercle d'environ deux mètres tout autour de lui. Il se mit sur ces genoux et s'appuya sur ses mains mais Lana augmenta la force de son sort et il se retrouva de nouveau à mordre la poussière.

- Abandonne, l'air autour de toi commence déjà à se raréfier par la vague de gravité, tu vas bientôt suffoquer, lui dit elle visiblement pas rassurée  
- Jamais, cracha t'il en tentant une nouvelle fois de se relever.

Il fut de nouveau projeté sur le sol, la baguette de Lana vibrer énormément tendit qu'elle s'efforcée de maintenir le sort à ce niveau. Harry regardait le sol et contractant ses muscles au maximum pour se relever mais rien ne se passé. Il vit son pendentif juste à côté de ses yeux. Il avait fait une promesse. Il ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant. Des paroles lui résonnèrent alors dans la tête.

- Tu dois chasser tes vieux démons pour avancer, fit la voix d'Hermione

Puis une nouvelle voix arriva à son tour.

- Tu ne dois pas abandonner, dit la voix de Léa. Tu dois vivre pour nous deux.  
- Chasses tes vieux démons… n'abandonne pas… vis pour nous deux... n'abandonne pas

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se retrouva entouré d'une lueur argentée. A ce moment, il ne sentit plus la force du sortilège de la championne de Salem. Il se remit debout sans problème sans avoir conscience de ce miracle ni du fait qu'une aura de lumière flotté au dessus de lui. Il leva la main et le sort de Lana disparut, malgré les efforts de cette dernière pour le maintenir. Elle regarda sans adversaire en étant de plus en plus paniquée.

C'est alors qu'une grande détonation retentit. Elle se sentit soulever du sol malgré ses efforts pour se dépêtrer de cette emprise. Elle eut juste le temps d'établir un bouclier que ce dernier percuta une demie douzaine de sorts et une grande explosion se fit sentir et la propulsa lourdement contre le sol. Elle avait été sévèrement brûlée par cette attaque mais n'avait pas perdue conscience.

- Incendiare, lança t'elle sans se relever

Harry, dont l'aura avait disparut, tendit une nouvelle fois sa main et le sortilège, qui allait le frapper aux jambes, disparut dans une fumée blanche. Pendant ce temps, Lana se releva fébrilement et mit du temps à voir ce que son adversaire lui préparer, sa vision était vraiment floue. Elle se demanda intérieurement ce qu'il pouvait bien lui préparer pour en finir avec elle. Soudain, des points de lumière argentée apparurent autour d'elle. Elle vit cependant Harry dessiné quelque chose dans les airs.

- Protego Maxima, cria t'elle avec les forces qu'il lui restait.

Cependant elle ne subit aucune attaque. Les points de lumières formèrent des traits en fonction des mouvements des mains de Harry. Le dessin final ressemblait à un diamant par lignes argentées qui le formait. Soudain tout devient opaque et Lana se retrouva enfermé dans un cristal. Elle tenta de le casser avec ses mains sans résultat, sa prison était inaltérable. Elle se concentra et lança une nouvelle attaque de flamme.

- Grossière erreur, murmura Harry avec un sourire sans joie.

En effet, le feu se refléta sur les parois et la frappa de plein fouet. Heureusement pour elle, son sort était relativement faible étant donné son état. La douleur fut toutefois bien réelle et elle se courba de douleur en poussant un cri qui ne fut entendu que par elle, les parois étaient imperméables aux ondes sonores. Mais ce ne fut pas son seul problème, elle était poussive en n'arrivant pas à reprendre son souffle.

- Ecoute moi bien, je ne veux pas te tuer alors si tu abandonnes, je briserais ce cercueil de diamant. Je suis le seul à avoir le pouvoir de le détruire et tu viens de brûler tes réserves d'oxygène, résonna la voix d'Harry dans l'esprit de la championne de Salem.

Lana réfléchit quelques secondes puis se laissa tomber avec un faible sourire.

- Tu as gagné, j'abandonne, murmura t'elle.

Harry sourit à son tour et leva sa main droite vers le ciel. Le piège se brisa dans un bruit de verre qu'on brise et des milliers de fragment de diamant furent éjecté dans les airs.

- Plus que deux, songea Harry en faisant demi tour.

**Petit message.** Je voudrais vous remercier pour le soutien que vous apportez à cette fic et j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à tout le monde. C'est pourquoi je demanderais à tout le monde de bien laisser votre adresse email pour que je puisse répondre à vos questions. (Je pense à Hermy93,furor, valou, emma ou encore lisa potter, merci d'avance ) A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous. Byyyyye


	20. Chapitre 20 : Une terrible épreuve 2l2

**Chapitre 20 : Une terrible épreuve 2/2**

Harry fit demi tour en se sentant relativement faible. Malgré sa victoire, Lana s'était bien défendue et aurait pu gagner s'il n'avait pas pu utiliser son aura. Comment il avait fait il l'ignorait encore et cela n'avait pas duré plus que quelques secondes. Cependant, il avait réussi et il savait que s'il avait pu surmonté son blocage il le pourrait de nouveau. La prairie se retransforma en salle et il put sortir par la porte. Il fut accueilli par Freyia qui l'attendait en tremblant avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Harry ne bougea pas mais grimaça quand elle se serra contre lui car son corps était encore endolori.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda t'il d'une voix étouffée.  
- Ce qui me prends ? Espèce d'imbécile inconscient. J'ai cru que le seul véritable ami qui me reste allait mourir dans ce duel. Pourquoi tu es si têtu ? Si tu n'as pas peur de mourir, saches que des gens ont peur pour toi. Tu aurais dû voir ta famille ils étaient terrorisés, Erin a même pleuré, répondit elle en criant  
- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne alors lâchez moi. Si ton amitié envers moi est un fardeau alors bon vent quand aux Alwin ce n'est pas ma famille il ne faudrait pas qu'ils l'oublient.

Freyia le gifla d'une claque sonore mais celle-ci eut quasi aucun effet car ce dernier bougea à peine sa tête.

- Tu es ignoble, pesta t'elle en pleurant avant de partir en courant.

Il la regarda s'enfuir sans dire un mot. C'est alors qu'il sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche il mit sa main sur ses lèvres et vit qu'il saignait. Il s'essuya et parti sans bruit vers sa loge. Il ferma la porte et redonna un peu d'ordre après son défoulement tout à l'heure. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte en murmurant des contre sorts lui permettant une tranquillité totale. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ressentit un apaisement réconfortant. C'est comme si tout son corps s'allégeait en ne sentant plus la gravité terrestre. Son dernier combat l'avait éprouvé il fallait qu'il l'avoue. Il n'y avait pas qu'Anderson qui pouvait être dangereuse. Son laps de temps de repos passa très vite mais il eut quand même le temps de récupérer avant qu'Ayla vienne le prévenir qu'on l'attendait sans tenter de rentrer.

Il râla un peu et se releva rapidement en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Il soupira longuement et alla se rafraîchir un peu avec de l'eau froide pour être plus frais et récupérer encore un peu plus son attention. Il mit de l'eau dans ses mains et s'en passa à plusieurs reprises sur le visage, cela lui faisant un bien fou. Il mit la main pour récupérer une serviette quand il vit une espèce de gros ver gluant kaki grimpé dessus. Il retira la main d'un geste vif et sortit sa baguette tout en ayant une vue encore brouillé par l'eau qui dégouliné sur son visage. Un deuxième ver apparu sur le lavabo. Il lança un sortilège de stupéfixion mais cela n'eut aucun résultat, comme si son sort l'avait traversé sans l'atteindre.

Il eut soudain une intuition et tendit sa main vers le ver et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand celle-ci le transperça sans trouver de corps solide. Il lança plusieurs contre sorts pour pallier à tout sortilège d'illusion ou de confusion mais les vers étaient toujours là. Il était vraiment perplexe quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit violement. Il ne tourna même pas la tête et ne prêta pas attention à la championne de Gryffondor qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ca ne va pas ? Nasser t'attend depuis cinq minutes et il commence déjà à demander qu'on le proclame vainqueur par abandon, fit elle en l'examinant.  
- J'arrive, lui répondit à voix basse en la regardant une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur le lavabo.

Il s'aperçu avec une surprise modérée qu'ils venaient de disparaître. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa cape ne voulant pas toucher à la serviette et passa à côté d'Ayla sans un mot. Celle-ci examina le lavabo quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Harry arriva rapidement et entendit le champion de Philae se plaindre auprès de sa directrice d'école.

- Vous voilà enfin, une minute de plus et vous auriez été disqualifié monsieur Alwin, dit la directrice visiblement déçue.

Harry ne lui adressa aucun regard et ne s'arrêta même devant elle quand il passa pour ouvrir la porte. Il se mit en place et attendit patiemment en concentrant son esprit sur sa respiration avant de se vider de tout éléments pouvant lui venir en tête et le troubler durant son duel. Le champion de Philae lui lança un regard noir en gagnant sa place. Harry, qui avait encore l'esprit ailleurs à cause des derniers événements survenus, se concentra quand la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre. Il regarda son adversaire qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin qui était l'affirmation d'une grande confiance en lui.

Harry lui fit le même type de sourire et, pour lui répondre, fit apparaître des arcs électriques qui lui tournait autour comme lors de sa confrontation avec Rogue. Il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement la magie corporelle et même si ça le fatiguer à la longue, voir le sourire de son adversaire fondre comme neige au soleil en valait la peine. Dumbledore donna le signal du départ et aussitôt une forêt poussa instantanément autour d'eux. En l'espace d'une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre d'une forêt très ancienne. Harry profita de la présence d'un arbre qui avait poussait entre eux pour attaquer aussitôt.

Il lança simultanément plusieurs rayons de stupéfixion qui contournèrent l'arbre de chaque côté pour s'abattre sur son adversaire. Celui-ci, prévoyant, s'était déjà réfugié sous un bouclier et ne se fit pas surprendre mais recula tout de même par l'enchaînement des sorts. Il contre attaqua en laissant un sort informulé qui fracassa le tronc de l'arbre en se dirigeant sur Harry. Mais ce dernier n'était déjà plus là, il avait lancé un sortilège de lévitation pour se réfugier sur une branche d'arbre juste derrière lui. Il sourit en voyant le visage surpris de Nasser.

- Anordâetie, cria t'il ensuite en pointa sa baguette vers le sol.

Un puissant vent se leva et la meute de loup fit son apparition en fonçant sur le champion de Philae à une vitesse hallucinante en zigzaguant entre les arbres. Il fit une espèce de danse et tandis une main vers l'attaque et l'autre vers Harry. Tout se passa très vite, les fenrirs semblèrent aspirés par sa main et il ressortit de son autre main, une nuée d'aigle qui fonça sur le champion de Beauxbatons. Ce dernier esquiva en sautant de branche en branche avec une grande souplesse à mesure où les sortilèges tranchaient les branches où il venait de mettre les pieds. Son habilité à passer de branche en branche ne l'étonna pas plus que ça malgré l'exploit d'équilibre et de rapidité dont il venait de faire preuve.

Cependant un des aigles fut plus rapide que lui et trancha la branche juste avant qu'il mette le pied dessus. Il était en train de chuter quand l'une de ses mains se mit à briller d'une lueur argenté et il put s'accrocher à l'arbre pour maîtriser sa descente. Il descendit en tournant autour du tronc, laissant une emprunte de cisaillement là où il passait. Il allait bientôt atteindre le sol quand un sort venu de nulle part se dirigea sur lui. Il prit appuie sur l'arbre avec ses jambes et se propulsa à terre pour se mettre hors de porter. Heureusement pour lui il n'était plus qu'à un mettre du sol. Il se réceptionna en faisant une roulade, se remit à genoux et pu prendre suffisamment d'appuie pour plonger vers un autre arbre en lançant deux sorts à l'aveuglette vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'attaque.

Il reprit son souffle tout en essayant de ne pas respirer trop fort pour ne pas que Nasser l'entende. Il se concentra pour entendre le moindre petit bruit suspect lui permettant de découvrir sa position. Mais il n'entendit rien, ce qui était un sentiment très étrange au sein d'une forêt. Cela donnait un sentiment d'oppression vraiment désagréable, son adversaire avait pris le dessus tout du moins psychologique. Il se sentait la proie et il avait horreur de ça. Soudain le vent se leva tout autour de lui, il pointa sa baguette vers l'arbre.

- Vitae, murmura t'il alors que plusieurs sorts se dirigèrent vers lui de chaque côté, lui laissant aucune direction où fuir.

L'arbre frémit un peu et il ne se passa rien jusqu'au moment où les sorts allèrent s'abattre sur lui. Les branches de l'arbre descendirent en piquet et frappèrent les sorts qui en fracassèrent une bonne partie au passage. Il ne resta plus que trois branches à la fin du déluge laissant un Harry couvert de débris de feuille et de branche. Ce dernier décida de reprendre les choses en main. Il marmonna un sortilège d'illusion ce qui provoqua des multiples images de lui-même qui se mirent à courir dans tout les sens. Il en profita pour s'échapper alors que plusieurs de ses images étaient déjà criblés de sort. Quand il fut assez éloigné il s'arrêta. Il pointa sa baguette discrètement sur sa gauche. Il eut un petit scintillement et plus rien. Un peu plus loin en entendit des bruits de pas et du mouvement dans les feuillages.

Des éclairs lumineux fusèrent dans cette direction et Harry put enfin distinguer la silhouette de son adversaire avec cette ruse. Il lança un sortilège d'obscurité et la lumière décrue à une vitesse folle. Bientôt, on ne vit plus à un mètre devant soi. Il fit ensuite un sortilège d'insonorisation sur lui-même et se rapprocha de son adversaire. Bien qu'il l'utilise inconsciemment, son flair de fenrir permis de combler la distance qui le séparé de son adversaire avec efficacité. Il sourit quand il entendit Nasser s'acharnait à pallier à son sort en lançant des incendios un peu partout. Cependant il déchanta rapidement quand Nasser se tourna vers lui en lançant un autre sort. S'il continuait comme ça la forêt ne serait plus son allié très longtemps. Il mit sa main sur le sol en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

- Aurora, murmura t'il alors que sa main gela instantanément le sol.

L'onde de glaciation se propagea rapidement, éteignant les incendies qui se déclaraient partout en un rien de temps. Nasser regarda autour de lui avec agacement et voulu bouger quand il tomba sur les fesses. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait, les pieds pris dans la glace également. Il pesta et murmura un incendio au niveau de ses jambes pour la faire fondre. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et il n'eut que le temps que de deviner sa provenance, qu'un éclair jailli des cieux et le frappa de plein fouet. Le sort le propulsa contre un arbre avec une grande violence. Harry sortit de sa cachette et sourit en voyant que sa technique avait été couronnée de succès.

- Raiden, n'est ce pas ? C'est une technique intéressante, mais comme tu le vois, pas assez efficace pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'encaisse très bien les sortilèges maîtres, désolé de t'enlever tes espoirs, dit le champion de Philae en se relevant.

Harry lança un autre éclair ce qui fracassa l'arbre dans un flash de lumière aveuglante. Il ressentit soudain une immense douleur au niveau de son épaule et fut projeté en arrière. Il se cogna la tête contre le sol. Il tenta de se relever mais quand il pris appuie sur son bras gauche il retomba en criant de douleur. Il fut pris de tremblement et son corps se mit à le brûler au niveau de son épaule. Il se mit assis avec un gros effort et regarda sa blessure. Il fut répugné de voir que la blessure suintée au travers de sa chemise déchirée. Le plus inquiétant était cette couleur verdâtre qu'avait prie la plaie. Il mit sa main droite sur elle en serrant les dents.

- Lugéria, marmonna t'il.

La lumière de guérison jaillit de ses mains mais s'interrompit aussitôt. Il retenta l'expérience sans plus de succès. Il se releva pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri de son adversaire le temps de récupérer mais il se trouva happé au niveau des hanches par une énorme pince. Il hurla de douleur quand celle-ci refermèrent davantage son étreinte. Il tenta de se libérer mais en vain. C'est alors qu'il vit qu'il était la proie d'un gigantesque scorpion dont la queue était prête à frapper une nouvelle fois.

- Abandonne, résonna une voix dans sa tête. Si tu t'entêtes, tu n'auras plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Mon venin t'empêche d'utiliser la magie car il s'attaque à ton esprit aussi bien qu'à ton corps. Tu es à ma merci.

Harry sentit effectivement le venin se propager dans ses veines à une grande vitesse. La douleur était atroce, comme si chacun de ses organes, chacune de ses veines étaient en train de se faire dévorer. Il serra les dents et tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais ses forces étaient dérisoires face à l'animagus. Il se concentra pour oublier la douleur et tendit sa main droite vers la tête du scorpion.

- Styxia, pensa t'il de toutes ses forces.

Il ne put éjecter qu'un tout petit volume de liquide acide sur son ennemi. Toutefois son attaque fut tout de même un succès à en juger par le gémissement sonore du scorpion. Il venait en effet de tout se prendre dans les yeux et ne cessait de gigoter. Cependant cela se retourna contre lui car la douleur eut pour effet de le faire resserrer ses pinces sur Harry. La vue de ce dernier commença à se troubler et il fut prit de vertige et de nausée. Après avoir rendu tout son repas, il se sentit plus faible que jamais. Le venin et la douleur n'avaient pourtant pas entamés sa combativité et il chercha le moyen le plus efficace pour renverser la situation. Il allait bientôt perdre connaissance il en était conscient mais il devait gagner avant ça.

Il ne lui vint qu'une seule idée et elle ne lui plaisait pas car il ne voulait pas utiliser cette technique dans ce tournoi mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il se concentra en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard en levant son bras. Un jet de lumière argenté forma rapidement un cercle. Il abaissa son bras finalement et fut aspergé de sang. Il tomba au sol et put enfin sentir l'étreinte le relâcha. Il vit le scorpion reculant en gémissant, sa pince gisant à côté de lui. Nasser reprit finalement forme humaine en poussant un hurlement déchirant, il venait de se retrouver avec son avant bras sectionné.

- Stupéfix, cria rapidement Harry mais un bouclier invisible arrêta le sort juste à temps.

Nasser avait tendu son unique bras vers Harry pour éviter le sort. Cependant son bras n'était pas sa seule blessure. Harry put voir qu'il avait les paupières qui semblaient brûlés et il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu'il avait repris sa forme humaine.

- Tu vas me le payer, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de te tuer maintenant, c'est un duel à mort, cracha t'il comme s'il était devenu fou.

Soudain un flash lumineux éblouit tout le monde et la fraîcheur et l'humidité de la forêt laissa place à la chaleur étouffante et sèche d'un désert.

- Maintenant nous sommes sur mon terrain et je ne peux plus perdre, ajouta t'il avec un léger sourire

Il marmonna quelque chose et fit apparaître un symbole doré, représentant l'œil de Ra sur le sol. Harry lança un autre rayon de stupéfixion avant de goûter au sort de son adversaire mais ce fut une nouvelle fois en vain. Une pyramide dorée le protégeait et grossissait de plus en plus en devenant légèrement opaque. Le sommet émit une lumière et un rayon fut projeté frappant Harry à la jambe. Une grosse brûlure sur celle-ci le fit vacillé et il tomba finalement à la renverse.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire, ma technique est parfaite. J'ai mit sept ans à la mettre au point. Elle allie une défense impénétrable et une attaque redoutable. C'est la technique du désert, l'éclat de Ra, raconta le champion de Philae joyeusement.

Harry se releva une nouvelle fois et regarda son adversaire avec une intensité profonde. Il lévita tout en continuant à fixer son adversaire, de l'électricité apparu autour de lui comme au début du duel. Les éclairs se firent plus violents et plus nombreux autour de lui. Une voix lui murmura le mot « inconscient » dans sa tête ce qui le fit sourire quelques instants avant de lever sa baguette vers le ciel

- Idiot, tu sais pourtant que Raiden ne fonctionne pas sur moi et en plus je suis sous la protection de ma technique. Si c'est ça tes dernières ressources, ricana Nasser

Un éclair frappa sa baguette mais il ne la baissa pas pour autant. Un autre éclair, puis deux frappèrent consécutivement sa baguette qui vibra fortement sous la tension. Les éclairs se firent de plus en plus nombreux et le ciel devint rapidement la proie au feu céleste.

- Voyons laquelle de nos techniques sera la plus efficace, la pyramide de Ra ou le marteau de Thor, cria Harry. « Miollnir ».

Il abaissa sa baguette et un gigantesque marteau composé d'éclair fut propulsé par sa baguette qui explosa sous le choc. Le ciel sembla se déchirer en deux tellement le craquement fut assourdissant. Il s'abattit sur la pyramide de Nasser au moment où celle-ci s'apprêta à envoyer un autre rayon sur Harry. La déflagration fut assourdissante et des arcs électrique jaillir de partout avec une intensité incroyable. La tension fut telle qu'il y eut une explosion qui provoqua un grondement terrible et une lumière puissante. Quand tout se calme le champion de Philae gisait au sol inconscient. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre qu'il était proclamé vainqueur qu'il chuta au sol. Sa chute fut heureusement freinée par les guérisseurs qui entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

Dans les tribunes, personne n'osa applaudir. Ils furent surpris t'entendre Dumbledore déclarait que le champion de Beauxbatons avait gagné le duel car ils ne voyaient plus rien par l'écran magique. Le sort d'Harry avait détruit le lien magique avec la salle des duels. Les Ombres restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Hermione jeta un regard à ses amis et put voir qu'ils étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Neville tremblait, les yeux écarquillés et Max avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et continuait à fixer l'écran magique opaque inutilement.

- Ayla à gagner cette épreuve, dit Max qui coupa le silence. Alwin ne pourra plus combattre après ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils soient en vie tous les deux.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu un duel pareil, ils sont complètement fous ces deux là. A quoi bon gagner un duel si c'est pour y perdre la vie. Ce n'est qu'une compétition, fit Neville d'une petite voix.  
- Je vais aller voir si je peux aider les guérisseurs, on se voit tout à l'heure, annonça Hermione en descendant de l'estrade.  
- Pourquoi elle est partie les aider ? pesta Max. Ayla n'aurait pas à se battre contre ce taré.  
- Max, je sais que tu connais Ayla depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, mais une chose que j'ai appris sur elle, c'est qu'elle refusera cette victoire si elle n'est pas méritée. Je pense que Hermione l'a compris aussi, répondit Neville avec un léger sourire.

Dans la salle de soin, les guérisseurs s'affairaient autour des deux patients qui étaient dans un état pitoyable. Hermione arriva rapidement et se dirigea vers le directeur de Poudlard et les directrices de Beauxbatons et Philae. Ces dernières avaient l'air de parler avec animation et se lançant des regards noirs.

- Votre champion est complètement fou, il mérite la disqualification. Dumbledore, ce jeune a coupé le bras de mon élève et à lancer un sortilège mortel, vous ne pouvez le laisser continuer les CRIMES  
- Rien dans le règlement ne l'y interdit, répondit patiemment le directeur qui semblait vraiment fatigué.  
- Je peux vous affirmer que Salem boycottera les prochaines CRIMES si vous ne faîtes rien. Un tel comportement ne peut que nuire à la coopération magique internationale. Ce gamin est dangereux, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il devienne un futur mage noir et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Madame Maxime lui lança une baffe magistrale qui la mit K.O. sur le coup. Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que le professeur Dumbledore arborait un petit sourire amusé.

- Excusez moi de vous avoir imposé un tel spectacle Dumbledore, mais insulter un de mes élèves de la sorte est pire que m'insulter moi-même, s'exclama la directrice de Beauxbatons en respirant bruyamment.  
- Je vous en prie Madame Maxime, je dois dire que je ne tolère pas ce genre d'insulte non plus. Mais allons plutôt voir comment vont nos blessés

Ils se dirigèrent vers les lits et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le guérisseur en chef.

- Professeur Dumbledore, j'allais vous voir. Nous sommes désolés mais malgré nos efforts nous n'avons pas pu le sauver, il était trop gravement touché.

Hermione sentit un poids s'effondré sur son cœur sans en expliquer la raison. Elle regarda son proviseur qui hocha la tête gravement. La tristesse se lisait facilement sur ses traits et il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi âgé.

- Transportez le jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste et prévenez ses parents de là bas. Je ne veux pas que les élèves l'apprennent maintenant. Je ferais une annonce à la fin de l'épreuve mais il reste un duel et les règles des CRIMES sont formelles, annonça le directeur.  
- Professeur, vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas Will qui… fit Hermione qui sentit son cœur s'alléger peu à peu.  
- Non miss Granger, Mr Alwin est très gravement blessé mais les guérisseurs ont pu intervenir à temps. Ce jeune homme a décidément des ressources insoupçonnées, il a réussit à se guérir en partie lui-même malgré le venin et ses blessures sérieuses. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussit ce tour de force, moi-même je n'en aurais été pas capable. Il faut dire que je suis très étonné de son dernier sort, en dépit de ses blessures, il a réalisé un sort que même Harry n'aurait pas pu maîtriser. Aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Son sort était définitivement au dessus du sortilège maître, je pense que sortilège extrême serait le terme adéquat.  
- Pourquoi a-t-il utilisé un sortilège d'une telle puissance, sachant qu'il risquait sa vie, c'était suicidaire, pesta la jeune gryffondor.  
- Je pense que s'il ne l'avait pas lancé il aurait perdu, la défense mise au point par son adversaire était trop parfaite. Il y a parfois des causes qui valent la peine de mourir, je pense que Mr Alwin a trouvé la sienne. Si c'est le cas, cela ne servira à rien de le raisonner, dans son prochain duel, il mettra sa vie en jeu de nouveau car c'est ce qu'il souhaite.  
- Harry était comme ça lui aussi, murmura t'elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Effectivement, Harry a toujours fait preuve d'une grande détermination.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, l'interrompit un autre guérisseur.  
- Oui ?  
- Nous avons stabilisés l'état du champion de Beauxbatons mais nous voudrions l'emmener avec nous pour faire des examens complémentaires.  
- La décision revient à Madame Maxime, elle est sa directrice. Toutefois son extradition sera synonyme de disqualification pour cette épreuve, vous devez en être consciente, répondit le directeur en se tournant vers la demie géante.  
- Je…  
- C'est hors de question, tonna une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Ayla dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage fermé.

- Je vous demande de laisser Hermione faire ce qu'elle peut et de lui laisser suffisamment de temps pour se remettre, ajouta t'elle avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu répliqué.  
- Miss Anderson je…  
- Si vous ne m'approuvez pas, j'abandonne les CRIMES car ces épreuves ne valent rien si on ne nous laisse pas notre chance de nous surpasser. Nasser est mort dans ce duel, parce que Will et lui ont tout donnés pour gagner. C'est cet esprit qui nous anime, c'est quelque chose que seuls les champions peuvent ressentir. Si vous ne donnez pas sa chance à votre élève, alors vous n'anéantirez pas seulement ses chances de gagner ce tournoi, vous porterez un sérieux coup à son honneur, déclara t'elle en fixant la directrice de Beauxbatons.

Elle soupira, puis lui sourit.

- Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore vous estimes tant, très bien, je laisse une heure à votre amie pour le remettre sur pied avant qu'il ne soit transporté par les guérisseurs.

Tout le monde fut prié de sortir de la salle et le temps passa très lentement pour ceux qui attendait des nouvelles de l'état de Harry. Ayla tournait en rond devant la porte depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines minutes en lançant des coups d'œil régulier vers le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Soudain elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et se stoppa. Elle vit Hermione passer en lui accordant un bref sourire avant de continuer son chemin. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et put voir le champion de Beauxbatons qui la fixait. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant quelques instants puis ce dernier hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Ils la franchirent tous les deux et un flash aveuglant les accueillis. Ils furent autant éblouis que surpris d'entendre les ovations du public tout autour d'eux. Quand ils récupèrent leur faculté visuelle, ils purent voir des tribunes tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient à présent dans le parc de Poudlard. Visiblement cette finale n'allait pas se passer comme les précédents duels, ce que leur confirma Dumbledore.

Mr Alwin ayant tiré le terrain aléatoire pour ce duel, des dispositions spéciales ont été prises avant que tout le monde puisse apprécier pleinement cet affrontement que ce soit pour les duellistes ou les spectateurs. Les champions doivent savoir que le public n'est qu'une image, les vrais spectateurs sont biens à l'abri des sorts, vous n'aurez donc pas de préoccupation à avoir. Le terrain dans lequel vous vous défierez est illimité et aléatoire. Ce qui veut dire que les décors changeront, de manière imprévisible et varié. Vous commencerez par la prairie. Je vous laisse vous mettre en position et bonne chance à vous deux.

Harry et Ayla se mirent en position face à face à quelques mètres l'un de l'autres. Ils échangèrent un sourire satisfait, preuve que ce duel était attendu de chaque côté.

- Anderson, tu dois savoir que j'ai complètement récupéré donc ne me ménage pas. Je t'en voudrais toute ma vie si tu ne te donnes pas à fond, fit Harry.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit elle en élargissant son sourire.

Ayla fut la première à réagir au signal de Dumbledore. Elle lança le sort Eclaria mais Harry ne bougea pas en voyant le sort. Il mit sa main en avant et attendit le dernier moment avant de faire apparaître une épée transparente qui se prit le sort à sa place sans problème. Il pointa sa main de libre vers le sol alors qu'Ayla augmentait la force de son sortilège afin de lui faire lâcher sa protection. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas la terre se soulever en dessous de son sort. Elle sentie la terre trembler mais c'était trop tard. Un grand serpent de pierre apparut juste en dessous d'elle et lui assainit un coup violent dans le ventre avant de replonger dans la terre comme un nifleur. Elle était plié en deux de douleurs mais se rétablit pourtant rapidement en pointant sa baguette vers le sol pour prévenir toute nouvelle attaque.

- Anordaêtie, résonna la voix de Harry au loin

Elle sentit la terre trembler de nouveau en même temps que la meute de loup se dirigea vers elle. Elle fut prise de panique pendant quelques instants quand elle trouva la solution.

- Aguamenti, murmura t'elle en pointant sa baguette vers le sol.

Elle fut projetée dans les cieux avec la puissance de la pression de l'eau qui s'écoulait de sa baguette. Le serpent de terre apparu dans le jet d'eau et fut cloué au sol par la force du sort. Les loups le frappèrent et le réduirent en gravier en l'espace de quelques secondes. Harry ne se préoccupait déjà plus de ses anciennes attaques et envoya trois sortilèges de stupéfixion consécutifs qui traversèrent Ayla sans la toucher alors qu'elle redescendait en flottant grâce au sortilège plano. Harry persévéra en lançant cette fois plusieurs sortilèges incendiaires en vain, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. C'est alors qu'il ressentit un puissant courant d'air le propulsé en avant et il mangea la poussière en lâchant par la même occasion son épée.

Ayla qui était apparue derrière lui lança contre Harry une panthère dorée qui fonça droit sur lui dans un rugissement furieux et lui sauta dessus alors que celui-ci commencer à se relever. Il tomba à la renverse et sort se modifia alors que la panthère avait les pattes sur ses membres. La panthère laissa la place à quatre anneaux qui accrochèrent sur le sol ses poignets et ses chevilles comme des agrafes. Ayla lança une multitude de sort divers allant des sortilèges de Stupéfixion à des sorts de style Ligthen.

Cela transforma bientôt l'espace où était Harry en un vaste champ de poussière lumineuse qui ne s'estompa qu'après près d'une minute. Ayla n'eut pas le temps de voir l'efficacité de son attaque qu'une sorte de crochet de glace l'agrippa par le ventre et la projeta dans les airs avec violence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se stabiliser avec le sort Plano qu'une onde de gravité la projeta sur le sol. Elle s'écrasa lourdement et se fut au tour d'Harry de lui lancer un florilège de sorts alors qu'elle avait à peine atteint le sol.

Un flash de lumière rouge illumina son corps peu avant que les sorts ne l'atteignent. Harry stoppa immédiatement son attaque se doutant de ce qui venait de se passer. La vue de la silhouette debout d'Ayla lui confirma son impression. Celle-ci venait d'utiliser son aura pour se libérer.

- Je crois qu'on s'est suffisamment échauffé tu ne crois pas ? demanda celle-ci en rangeant sa baguette.  
- Je pense que ça ira en effet, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Il baissa les bras comme par résignation et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard il leva les bras et un halo de lumière blanche apparue autour de lui. Ces démonstrations furent accueillies par de nombreux commentaires dans le public.

- Alors c'est ça la véritable force d'Alwin, je pensais que ça serait plus impressionnant, Ayla le surpasse largement fit Max en souriant  
- Ne te fis pas à ce que tu ressens, il est beaucoup plus fort qu'il le laisse paraître. N'oublie pas son combat contre Nasser, je me demande s'il est plus fort que Harry… murmura Hermione  
- Il n'atteindra jamais son niveau, Harry est beaucoup plus fort.  
- Pourtant… marmonna t'elle

Harry se mit à sourire sous le regard étonné d'Ayla.

- Qu'est ce que…  
- Phénix Halo, lança t'il en reprenant soudainement son sérieux.

Ayla écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction en voyant le phénix flamboyant se dirigeait vers elle.

- Mais c'est… Stalagmite, cria t'elle en voyant qu'il avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance qui la séparait de Harry.

Des stalagmites apparurent un peu partout sur la trajectoire pour contrer le sort. Harry fit un geste de la main juste avant que le phénix ne rencontre le premier bloc de pierre. Le phénix se déplaça et zigzagua en fonction des mouvements de la main que faisait son concepteur.

- Aurora, lança Ayla alors que le sort n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Le souffle de glace se dirigea droit dessus mais le phénix fit un tonneau et il n'eut qu'une aile de touchée avant de frapper sa cible en plein ventre. Ayla cria de douleur mais elle put néanmoins se rétablir rapidement, son sort glaciaire ayant diminué l'efficacité du sortilège maître.

- J'ai un peu améliorée technique de ton ami, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda Harry, satisfait.  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu parvenir à maîtriser cette technique mais je te trouve trop sûr de toi, regarde un peu tes jambes.

Harry perdit son sourire en découvrant que ses pieds étaient pris dans la glace. L'Aurora n'avait pas été pour stopper son attaque mais était une contre attaque.

- Raiden, lança t'elle avec fougue en pointant Harry

Celui-ci se prit le sort de plein fouet et fut projeté en arrière avec violence. Il allait s'écraser lorsque le terrain se transforma en une gigantesque mer. Il tomba dans l'eau et descendit dans les profondeurs tandis qu'Ayla lança un sort de lévitation et gagna quelques mètres de hauteurs. Elle fixa la mer en étant sur ses gardes et ne fut pas surprise quand un pique de glace sortit de la mer et fonça droit sur elle. Elle l'esquiva sans peine mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour les suivants qui arrivèrent sur elles. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes d'intervalle pour bouger et échappa à certain que d'extrême justesse. Elle regarda le dernier d'entre eux partir dans les cieux lorsqu'un grondement sous marin retentit et une colonne d'eau à la forme singulière se forma en fonçant sur elle.

- Aurora, réitéra t'elle en pointant ses mains vers l'attaque aquatique qui avait pris la forme d'un dragon marin.

Elle parvint à complètement geler l'attaque que lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle à cause de la pression qui brisait la glace qu'elle formait. Il y eut un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir Harry poser ses mains sur son ventre.

- NéoAura, murmura t'il.

Un puissant rayon de lumière blanche fut projeté de ses mains, propulsant Ayla violemment dans l'eau.

- Raiden, lança t'il avant que celle-ci n'est touchée l'eau.

Le sort la frappa de plein fouet au moment où elle toucha la surface de l'eau. Elle coula à son tour dans les profondeurs sous les yeux d'un Harry essoufflé. Il récupéra progressivement son souffle, il se mit à sourire en voyant une lueur apparaître à la surface. Ayla réapparut entourée d'un dôme de lumière dorée en se tenant sa hanche droite. Soudain le bouclier se mit à iradié et provoqua un flash lumineux. Harry se protégea les yeux devant cet afflux de lumière. Il regarda où était Ayla et fut surprit de la voir à de nombreux endroits. Il pesta contre lui d'avoir subit un sortilège de confusion sans se méfier.

- Eternia Doma, murmura t'il en levant un main dans les cieux et en baissant l'autre vers la mer.

Il fut rapidement entouré d'un dôme opaque de diamant argenté. Toutes les Ayla levèrent leur main vers lui et à ce moment il fit explosait le dôme, projetant des milliers de particules un peu partout telle une pluie étincelante. Les clones furent le même mouvement dans une synchronisation parfaite et firent apparaître un nuage noir en face d'elles. Des morceaux de diamant se fracassèrent dedans puis repartirent en sens un inverse. L'attaque de Harry se retourna contre lui. Il se remit en position pour former de nouveau le dôme mais une violente douleur à l'épaule l'en empêcha. Les vestiges de son dernier duel n'étaient pas totalement cicatrisés. Il serra les dents et fit un geste violent de la main droit devant lui.

- Eternia, lança t'il de toutes ses forces.

Les morceaux de diamants s'entrechoquèrent à grand fracas. S'il put en repousser la majorité, certains débris le frappèrent lui tranchant la peau à de nombreuses reprises. Il fut surpris par une demie douzaine de lance de glace qui s'étaient joints à la contre attaque et qui n'apparurent qu'au dernier moment. Il changea le sort Eternia en un Incendiare très puissant qui n'eut même pas le temps de quitter ses mains. Les piques de glace fondant juste à l'extrémité de ses mains. Si aucune blessure n'était vraiment grave, forcé de constater qu'il perdait pas mal de sang avec les nombreuses contusions que son propre sort avait causé.

Le terrain en dessous d'eux ce changea à nouveaux et cette fois ci ce fut une forêt qui apparut. Harry descendit droit dedans et disparut dans les feuillages. Ayla descendit à son tour, l'effet de l'illusion s'étant dissipé, elle serait moins exposée sur terre. Elle se posa sans bruit et ne bougea pas écoutant les moindres bruits. Mais rien ne se fit entendre, tout était paisible. C'est alors que ses sensations d'animagus revinrent en elle et elle sentit que tu sang chaud coulait pas très loin d'elle au nord de sa position.

- Aviring, murmura t'elle dans cette direction.

Une multitude d'oiseaux dorés se déployèrent et parcoururent les bois dans un silence surnaturel. Un grognement se fit entendre quelques instants plus tard et elle se précipita vers l'endroit qui était la source de ce bruit. Elle fut satisfaite de voir que son flair ne l'avait pas trompé en voyant Harry attaché à un arbre de la même manière qu'il l'avait été au sol peu de temps avant. Il semblait épuisé et avait même fermé les yeux de dépit. Elle pointa sa main vers lui triomphante lors que ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'eut pas eut le temps d'avoir la moindre réaction que ce dernier se transforma en fenrir sous ses yeux et se libéra ainsi de ses entraves. Il fonça sur elle et la poussa d'un coup de tête à la renverse. Il lui sauta dessus malgré les débattement de la sorcière il se mit à la mordre au bras qu'elle tendait vers lui pour se protéger.

Elle cria de douleur mais elle se transforma à son tour et se libéra de son étreinte. Les deux animaux se faisaient face en faisant des pas de côtés près à bondir l'un sur l'autre. Les deux prirent la décision en même temps et ils se sautèrent dessus simultanément. La panthère disposant d'une force physique plus importante que le fenrir pris le dessus en le plaquant à terre. Ce dernier se retourna et fixa la panthère qui s'arrêta net avant de se courber en gémissant. Le fenrir en profita pour partir en courant. La panthère le suivit quand il arrêta son attaque mentale.

Cette dernière allait plus vite que lui en vitesse de pointe malgré sa patte blessée et il le savait. C'est pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de changer de direction et de prendre des chemins escarpés pour qu'ils soient à égalité. Il l'avait un peu distancé et il décida d'en profiter. Il sauta sur un arbre derrière lui en plantant ses griffes dans le tronc de ce dernier. Il arriva à se maintenir à la verticale, la tête en bas, prêt à bondir. La panthère arriva finalement à quelques mètres de lui et stoppa son allure en commençant à le chercher.

Il commençait à avoir les pattes qui fléchissaient quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Il ne réfléchit pas et sauta dessus. Il planta ses griffes dans son dos et s'évertue à mordre chaque partie de son corps avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Son entreprise fut qu'à moitié couronner de succès car la panthère se dégagea rapidement et il dût se remettre à courir. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir s'il était suivit et ce n'est qu'en arrivant au bord d'une rivière qu'il s'arrêta. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et de se baisser que la panthère lui bondissait dessus. Il en profita pour sauter sur un rocher qui était disposé de sortes qu'on puisse traverser la rivière sans se mouiller. Le courant était fort et il ne pourrait pas se battre en même temps. Il sentit une ombre passer au dessus de lui et atterrir dans l'eau juste à côté de lui. Il sauta de rocher en rocher avec une vitesse impressionnant et la distança rapidement grâce à son habilité.

Il en profita pour élaborer une stratégie. Il arriva à la berge et se retourna pour faire face à son ennemie et quand celle-ci bondit sur lui, il réutilisa son pouvoir psychique. Le prédateur ne put esquiver l'attaque et tomba lourdement dans l'eau. Il ne put remonter à la surface, complètement paralyser. Elle reprit soudainement forme humaine et lança un sortilège à l'aveuglette sur le fenrir qui se prit une vague d'eau sur lui ce qui fit interrompre sa prise. Elle lança un sortilège plano et s'échappa rapidement de la forêt. Quand elle fut à bonne distance elle se retourna et vit que quelque chose de brillant se dirigeait sur elle rapidement. Elle fut estomaquée de voir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un phénix doré.

Il étincelait comme un rayon de soleil. Elle vit que Harry arrivait aussi vers elle mais il était encore assez loin. Son attaque, elle, allait bientôt lui arrivée dessus. Elle lança un puissant sortilège glaciaire pour l'arrêter mais une fois de plus le sortilège esquiva. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur elle fit apparaître un mur de glace pour se protéger. C'est là qu'elle vit avec horreur qu'elle s'était faite piégé. La lumière du phénix s'extirpa du sort en formant une multitude de petites boules dorées. Elle eut juste le temps de voir qu'elles prenaient la forme de fées que déjà l'une d'entre elles percuta le mur de glace en le traversant. Elle eut juste le temps de se protéger avec Protego aura que la nuée de feu l'atteignit en provoquant des explosions de plus en plus forte. La dernière déflagration avait à peine retentit que le phénix fonça dans le nuage de fumée et augmenta la force de l'attaque.

Harry avait eut le temps de combler la distance et fut plus que ravi du résultat bien qu'il était complètement épuisé. C'est là qu'il aperçut Ayla chuter la tête la première vers le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lui lança Raiden quasiment à bout pourtant avant de tomber inconsciente. Il se prit le sort de plein fouet et il tomba à son tour, tous son corps lui envoyant des signes d'une douleur insupportable. Cependant il réussit à garder conscience et il put ouvrir les yeux assez rapidement pour voir que la forêt s'était transformée en terre de glace. Les deux sorciers chutaient à une vitesse folle vers le sol. Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas écouter les cris de douleurs de ses muscles et il pointa le sol avec sa main.

Il eut alors une grande hésitation quand il vit qu'Ayla était toujours inconsciente. Il pesta contre lui et lança un sort sur le sol. Un geyser d'eau surgit du sol et amortit la chute de la sorcière. Il eut juste le temps de se concentrer suffisamment pour réitérer le sort pour lui même. Seulement il avait mal calculé son coup, il avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le geyser n'ayant marché que partiellement. Il tenta de se lancer un sort de soin mais ses pouvoirs ayant beaucoup diminué, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet. Il resta sur le sol de nombreuses minutes pour se reposer. Tant qu'Ayla ne se relevait pas, aucun des deux ne gagneraient.

Dans les gradins, les spectateurs étaient plus effrayés qu'enthousiasme. Tout le monde regardait avec inquiétude le sort des deux jeunes élèves.

- Professeur Dumbledore, nous devons arrêter ce match. Ils sont tous les deux gravement blessés, si on ne les soigne pas maintenant ils…, fit l'infirmière de Poudlard  
- Hélas, je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision, ils ont tous deux encore le désir de continuer et on ne peut pas les en empêcher, murmura Dumbledore tristement  
- Ce ne sont que des enfants…

Dumbledore hocha la tête gravement.

Ayla reprit conscience et tenta de se remettre debout mais son premier essaie fut un échec. Elle avait de nombreuses brûlures et contusion et un de ses bras était quasiment inutilisable. La morsure de la glace sur ses plaies était insupportable. Elle finit par se remettre debout et se tourna vers Harry qui lui, avait encore un genoux à terre. Il était dans un très mauvais état lui aussi. Il avait le regard vitreux et saignait par de nombreuses plaies. Il se remit debout avec un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres.

- Suffisamment d'attaque pour continuer ? demanda t'il  
- Evidement, répondit elle avec évidence.

Tous deux décochèrent leurs sorts au même moment, mais n'ayant ni la force de se protéger, ni d'esquiver, ils se prirent les sorts se blessant encore davantage sans réussir à se départager. Ils continuèrent à faire pleuvoir les sorts, tenant debout que par leur simple volonté. Il n'y avait plus aucune stratégie maintenant, ils voulaient juste aller jusqu'au bout d'eux même et semblait y prendre du plaisir. Cependant Harry eut de nouveau une violente douleur au niveau de l'épaule droit et baissa son bras. Il se prit quatre sorts de découpe simultanément. Il vacilla puis tomba sur le ventre.

Ayla le regarda mais ne fit aucun signe de victoire. Cependant dans les tribunes Dumbledore se leva sous les réjouissances des élèves de Poudlard. Il s'éclaircit la voix et murmura un sortilège sonorus.

- Je déclare…  
- Attendez, tonna la voix d'Ayla  
- Qu'y a-t-il miss Anderson ?  
- Je n'ai pas encore gagné.  
- Votre adversaire est inconscient, je dois vous déclarez vainqueur pour que vous puissiez tous les deux être soigner.  
- Il va se relever j'en suis sûr. Il ne se bat pas pour une simple victoire, pas pour la gloire. Il y a quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose qui va lui donner la force de se relever une nouvelle fois, j'en suis certaine car je connais cette force, murmura t'elle pour elle-même

En effet, Harry commença à bouger malgré le fait qu'il trempait dans une marre de sang. Il semblait avoir perdu la raison étant donné qu'il parlait tout seul. Il bredouillait des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait entendre et se dit que finalement ils n'étaient pas si différents. Tous les deux se battaient pour un proche qu'ils avaient perdus, une fratrie. Soudain une aura se dessina autour de lui, une aura bien plus puissante que ce qu'il avait montré jusque là. Cependant il y avait quelque chose derrière. Ayla était comme paralysée, c'était quelque chose qui lui était familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Harry finit par se relever, couvert de sang. Il releva la tête et fixa Ayla de ses yeux bleus pénétrant avec un léger sourire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle éprouva un choc violent qui lui martelait la poitrine. Cette aura, ce regard, ce sourire, elle les connaissait.

- Non, c'est impossible… bredouilla t'elle, toute tremblante.

L'aura disparut autour de lui pour se concentrer sur son bras gauche.

- On est cuit tous les deux, notre dernier sort nous départagera, tu es prête ?

Ayla reprit constance et se concentra à nouveau et chassant toute émotion d'elle.

- Aura Ultima, lança t'elle de toutes ses forces.

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer en levant la main mais il la redescendit aussitôt. Il ne bougea pas et dut encaisser de plus fouet le puissant sortilège. Il fut projeté en arrière sur des dizaines de mètres, la glace n'offrant pas une grande stabilité. Il resta cependant debout, la tête baissait. Il leva finalement la main et une brume blanche se forma autour de lui. Dans un craquement sonore, un fenrir de glace énorme prit forme dans la brume et fonça sur Ayla avec une grande dextérité. Elle fut horrifiée car elle n'avait plus aucune force pour esquiver l'attaque. Soudain le terrain se transforma à nouveau et une estrade apparut sous leurs pieds. Le fenrir n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'Ayla et elle se protégea avec ses bras, sachant parfaitement que c'était inutile. Elle sentit un puissant courant d'air glacé qui la projeta sur les fesses en arrière. Le fenrir venait de faire un gigantesque saut au dessus d'elle. Elle regarda Harry, interloquée.

- Pas de chance, murmura t'il avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

La voix de Dumbledore se fit immédiatement entendre.

- Ayla Anderson est déclarée vainqueur du duel, je demande aux guérisseurs d'intervenir de toute urgence.

Ayla se précipita tant bien que mal vers Harry. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et le retourna avec sa main de valide et lui mit la tête sur ses genoux. Il était vraiment pâle. Un hurlement la fit briser la contemplation de son visage et elle regard une guérisseur qui paraissait terrifiée en pointa quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction qu'un homme était là, où ce qui avait était un homme si on l'étudiait un peu mieux. Il avait des ailes, deux cornes sur la tête, une peau de reptile, et des griffes acérées sur les doigts. Sous cette étrange et inquiétante apparence, on voyait bien que la base avait été humaine ce qui lui conférait un air encore plus effrayant.

Chaque partie de son corps était recouverte d'une pellicule de glace qui scintillait de mille feux, on aurait dit une statue de glace éternelle. Un des aurors présent alla examinait la créature mais à peine l'avait t'il touchait qu'elle se brisa en de la poussière de cristaux de glace. C'est alors qu'Ayla comprit ce qui s'était passé. C'était une créature de Voldemort, cela ne faisait aucun doute et sa posture laissait pensé qu'elle était prête à l'attaque. Si l'attaque de Harry n'avait pas foiré… Elle n'avait pas foirée, il avait délibérément dévié la trajectoire.

- Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie... qui que tu sois, merci, murmura t'elle en pleurant alors que les guérisseurs arrivaient vers eux.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Convalescence

**Chapitre 21 : Convalescence**

- Il a été très gravement blessé, je ne sais pas s'il pourra continuer les CRIMES. Miss Granger a tout fait pour le soigner et grâce à elle, il restera en vie. Mais j'ai les plus grandes craintes sur sa santé. Si vous voulez qu'il se rétablisse complètement, il lui faudra beaucoup de repos et de rééducation. Il faudra le forcer à abandonner les CRIMES, l'épreuve d'hier l'a anéantie et je ne sais même pas s'il pourra se réveiller avant la prochaine épreuve. Madame Maxime, je vous demande d'être raisonnable, cet enfant a souffert comme jamais vous pourrez l'imaginer. Même en ce moment, la douleur qu'il ressent doit être insupportable. Si vous ne voulez pas le tuer, amenez le à Sainte Mangouste, le temps que son état se stabilise et qu'il puisse rentré dans sa famille, fit madame Pomfresh

La directrice de Beauxbatons, visiblement ébranlée, regarda son jeune élève avec appréhension.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je voudrais qu'il reste encore un peu à Poudlard. Je ferais venir les meilleurs guérisseurs de France s'il le faut. Il ne prendra plus aucun risque, vous avez ma parole. Je souhaite seulement qu'il reste assez de temps pour que ses camarades puissent venir lui parler et le féliciter. Il a perdu un duel mais il a gagné l'estime éternelle de mon école, répondit finalement la directrice.  
- Il le mérite, je vais aller de ce pas m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore, il a tenu à être informer des nouvelles de mes patients.  
- Comment va la jeune fille ?  
- Elle va bien, elle doit se reposer mais ses blessures guériront rapidement. Je dois vous dire qu'avant de perdre conscience, elle a insisté longuement sur le fait que ce soit Will qui a gagné le combat.  
- Oui, Dumbledore a souhaitait une délibération entre le jury étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ont été déclarés vainqueur tout les deux. C'est une bonne nouvelle que cette jeune fille aille bien. Il faut maintenant que j'aille informer mes élèves sur l'état de leur… héros, déclara t'elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Toutes deux sortirent de l'infirmerie et le plus grand calme se fit entendre. Harry, qui avait repris conscience depuis peu, ouvrit les yeux. Il avait entendu toute la conversation mais ne voulait pas qu'elles voient qu'il était réveillé. Ses souvenirs mirent du temps à refaire surface. Il se sentait fatigué, que ce soit physiquement que psychologiquement. Il revit son duel avec Ayla, l'apparition de la créature et le moment où il décida de modifier son sort pour ne lui laisser aucune chance et puis le trou noir. Il se demanda combien d'heures où même de jour avaient pus s'écouler depuis ce moment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'est qu'il faisait nuit. Il réfléchit à la discussion qu'il venait d'entendre et la conclusion ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait perdu l'épreuve mais pas les CRIMES. Il tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes mais son corps fut gagné par une atroce douleur et il dut renoncer.

Il pesta contre sa faiblesse et fit le point sur son état lui-même. Il fit bouger tout d'abord ses doigts et vit que seuls ceux de sa main gauche pouvaient bouger librement. Sa main droite était emprisonnée sous une tonne de bandage. Son mauvais état lui fit confirmé quand il tenta de la bouger, une violente douleur lui traversa son système nerveux comme de l'électricité dans ses veines. Il grimaça quelques instants avant que la douleur ne se calme. Lancer deux sortilèges extrêmes dans la même journée alors qu'il ne les maîtrisait pas du tout n'était pas de l'inconscience mais de la folie. Les sortilèges extrêmes demandaient la plus grande concentration et surtout une pleine forme physique car le corps devait subir une tension énorme.

Il tenta ensuite de bouger ses bras mais ils ne bougèrent que de quelques centimètres. Les bandages et la douleur lui interdisaient d'en faire davantage. Il fit le mouvement pour se redresser en s'appuyant uniquement sur ses abdominaux mais à mi chemin, ces derniers furent en feu et il dut se rallonger rapidement pour ne pas se blesser davantage. Mais quelque chose l'inquiéta bien plus, ses jambes… il ne les sentait plus. Il fit de nombreux efforts pour tenter de les bouger en vain. Pas de douleurs, pas de mouvements, il était handicapé.

Il se concentra et essaya la magie mais ce fut pire que tout car cela fit quasiment le même effet que le sortilège doloris. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement et plusieurs silhouettes passèrent la porte. La luminosité du couloir contrastée avec l'obscurité de l'infirmerie, empêchée de voir les visages des nouveaux arrivants. Il compta six personnes en tout. Harry eut tout de suite le pressentiment que ce n'était pas une visite amicale. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais en vain. Un grognement se fit entendre dans la pièce, celui d'un fenrir. Lily, qui était couchée à côté du lit d'Ayla se dressa devant eux, tout crocs dehors. Elle s'apprêta à bondir sur la première silhouette à sa porter mais elle se prit deux sortilèges de paralysie et dans un couinement de douleur, elle tomba sur le sol tout raide. Une des personnes se dirigea ensuite vers Harry.

- Stupéfix, murmura une voix à peine audible.

Il se prit le rayon de stupéfixion et tomba aussitôt inconscient. Un homme, d'un gabarie imposant, se saisit de lui et le mit sur son épaule. Le groupe fit demi tour et s'avança silencieusement de la porte. Soudain, ils furent doublés par un patronus très grand qui passa la porte sans les toucher.

- Je ne vous laisserais aller nulle part, fit Ayla, chancelante, qui s'appuyer sur son lit d'une main et saisissait sa baguette de l'autre.  
- Pauvre idiote, notre mission n'était pas de te tuer mais on va arranger ça très vite, murmura la voix d'une femme assez jeune.  
- Je ne vous laisserais pas l'emmener, laissez-le, ordonna la Serpentard d'une voix dure.  
- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, fit la femme en faisant un pas en avant.  
- Non, la mission d'abord, amenez le à l'endroit prévu, je vous couvre, murmura un homme qui tendit sa baguette vers Ayla  
- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à nous donner gamin, j'ai envie de jouer avec elle, rétorqua la femme  
- Très bien, dans ce cas expliqueras ta conduite à notre maître, je doute qu'il soit très apte à tolérer l'insubordination, quand à moi j'ai ma mission à accomplir alors dégagez tout de suite.  
- Pff, on se reverra, petite traînée, cracha la jeune femme avant de partir en direction de la porte.  
- Raiden, cria Ayla de toute sa voix. Le sort illumina la pièce et se dirigea vers ses ennemis quand l'homme qui était resté en arrière le dévia et le sort alla s'abattre sur le mur d'à côté.

Les cinq personnes en profitèrent pour sortir de la salle alors qu'Ayla faisait face à son assaillant avec le plus grand mal. Le sort avait drainé ses dernières forces et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, elle avait juste voulue gagner du temps. Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux avant que l'homme se mette à parler.

- Je n'ai jamais été autant tenté à l'idée de torturer quelqu'un mais je dois passer outre car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ton patronus doit déjà avoir averti Dumbledore à l'heure qu'il est. Je vais donc faire court.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? pesta t'elle en s'asseyant, ne pouvant plus tenir debout.

Elle essaya de faire parler l'homme en espérant que quelqu'un est vu son patronus avant Dumbledore et vienne lui donner un coup de main. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un moment avant de finalement se lancer.

- Te donner une chance de sauver ton ami. Quand tu reverras ton ami il ne sera plus le même, le mal l'aura gagné. Voldemort fera de lui une véritable arme de guerre et le mettra à la tête de son armée…  
- Pourquoi me racontes tu ça ? Tu n'as pas peur de trahir ton maître ?  
- Ecoutes moi au lieu de chercher à gagner du temps, tonna la voix de l'homme qui paraissait elle aussi très jeune sous le coup de la colère. Tu ne pourras pas retrouver Alwin tout de suite il est trop bien gardé. Tu dois savoir que dans deux jours il sera guérit. Dans deux jours, vous allez perdre cette guerre. Si tu es arrivé à la même conclusion que moi sur Alwin, alors toi seul peux trouver un moyen de le sauver. Ne parle à personne de cette discussion. Falasarna, au couché du soleil, le 6 décembre, déclara t'il très vite.

Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et prit sa cape.

- Petrificus Totalus, lança t'il rapidement sur Ayla, qui surprise, ne put l'éviter.

Il se recouvrit de sa cape et sauta par la fenêtre. Le calme revint jusqu'à l'arrivé de Dumbledore suivit de près par la directrice de Beauxbatons et McGonagall. Il se précipita vers Ayla et la libéra du sort avant de lui demander ce qui venait de se passait. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait juste entendue du bruit et s'était levé pour prendre sa baguette lorsqu'elle s'est faite pétrifié. Il acquiesça et soupira en voyant le lit vit de Harry. Il donna ensuite des instructions à McGonagall pour qu'elle prévienne le ministère et que les Aurors commencent tout de suite les recherches.

Pendant ce temps, au château de Voldemort. Les cinq Mangemorts venaient de faire leur rapport en déposant Harry aux pieds de leurs maîtres. Ce dernier les félicita et fit léviter le corps inerte vers une table.

- Excellent, vraiment excellent on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, marmonna t'il. Où est le jeune Malefoy ?  
- Je suis là, maître. Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'en finir avec Anderson, elle a réussit à tenir jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore débarque. Je ne voulais pas faillir à la mission alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien avant l'arrivé du vieux fou. Si certaines personnes ne nous avaient pas fait perdre un temps précieux je…, déclara t'il en se mettant un genou à terre.  
- Ca ira Drago, je ne te blâme pas tu as bien rempli ta mission et tu seras récompensé comme les autres. Bon passons à ce cher Alwin. Je dois dire que ses capacités sont énormes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existe quelqu'un de plus fort que Potter….

Drago fut songeur quelques instants mais il reprit tout de suite constance et baissa les yeux.

- Je vais tout d'abord commencer par lui retirer ce pendentif si précieux, murmura Jedusor.

Il tendit sa main sur le pendentif mais quand il le toucha il fut projeté en arrière sur dix mettre par un puissant choc. Il se remit debout tant bien que mal alors que ses serviteurs, choqués, se précipités pour aider leur maître. Celui-ci les repoussa violement en hurlant contre eux.

- Il est malin, je ne me doutais pas qu'il avait mit autant de précaution… Je pourrais le tuer maintenant mais je ne pourrais plus me servir de lui et je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre le pendentif s'il a installé d'autres protections. Amenez moi l'élixir Evilia, ordonna t'il sèchement.

Les Mangemorts se dépêchèrent et l'un d'entre eux ramena une fiole représentant une tête de mort, remplie d'un liquide rouge sang. Il le remit précautionneusement à Voldemort qui fit apparaître la coupe de Jouvence dans sa main gauche et versa le liquide dedans.

- Maître pourquoi est ce que… demanda le Mangemort qui avait remit la fiole.  
- L'Evilia fera de lui mon plus dévoué serviteur mais il ne me servira à rien s'il ne peut pas se battre. La coupe restaura son corps et il pourra entreprendra la mission que je compte lui confier.  
- Mais maître, on pourrait s'en occuper…  
- Ca suffit, je ne vous fais pas confiance pour cette mission, seul Alwin pourra réussir. Les Aurors surveillent étroitement ce village depuis que ce cher Dumbledore les a prévenu de mes intentions. S'il y en a un qui peut franchir les lignes ennemis sans problème c'est bien lui. Toutefois, tu n'aurais pas dût mettre ma stratégie en doute. Nanigi, l'heure du repas est arrivée.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort et ce dernier fut frappé d'une lumière rouge. Son corps fut soudainement découpé en de nombreux morceaux qui mirent en appétit le serpent du mage noir.

Le jour se leva sur Poudlard, les Ombres qui avaient été au courant du kidnapping pendant la nuit décidèrent de faire des rondes pour s'assurer de la sécurité d'Ayla. Ce fut au tour de Hermione d'arrivée à l'infirmerie sous un soupir exaspéré de la convalescente.

- C'est pour ton bien, tu ferais la même chose pour nous, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
- Peut être, mais s'ils avaient voulus s'en prendre à moi, ils m'auraient tués avec facilité, ils ont eut ce qu'ils voulaient. Ca ne sert à rien de vous acharner à me tourner autour. Je vais leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à Lily, fit elle hors d'elle.  
- Ne discutez pas miss Anderson, et reposez vous au lieu de vous énerver. Tu auras tout le loisir de leur faire payer quand tu seras remise.

Ayla sembla ne pas avoir écouter la dernière phrase, elle avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs.

- Ayla, tu es toujours avec moi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.  
- Non c'est juste… que je m'interrogeais sur Alwin. Je comprends pourquoi Voldemort le voudrait dans son camp. Il a réussit à dépasser le niveau de Harry pendant ses duels. C'est bizarre qu'on est pas entendu parler de lui avant, il aurait pu nous aider lors de l'assaut contre la forteresse du diable et Harry n'aurait peut être pas été obligé de…

Ayla s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de Hermione se volaient de tristesse en entendant son nom.

- Désolé, je pensais à haute voix.  
- Non, ce n'est pas grave, tu as raison, Will, nous aurait été bien utile.  
- Tu as de nouvelles informations sur lui ?  
- Quelques unes oui mais ce n'a pas été sans mal, les dossiers des élèves de Beauxbatons sont confidentiels. Je sais par son amie, Freyia, qu'il est originaire de l'île d'Aurigny, au sud de l'Angleterre, près des côtes Françaises. Il n'est que le fils adoptif des Alwin. J'ai parlé aux Alwin pendant qu'on attendait de ses nouvelles. Ils m'ont dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans un près peu de temps après que la guerre ait pris fin. D'après sa description physique, il aurait été le fils Mangemort, appelé Guilbert d'après le ministère Français. Ils pensent que sa mère a dût l'abandonné ici après la défaite de Voldemort pour lui offrir une seconde vie.  
- Il a donc décidé de changer d'identité de lui-même ?  
- Pas vraiment, apparemment il a subit un sortilège de magie noire très efficace et indécelable qui a supprimé tous ses souvenirs. J'ai fait des recherches, apparemment c'est une variante du sort Oubliette mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Les Mangemorts l'utilisaient souvent ce qui confirme la version du ministère. On sait aussi par des voisins des Guilbert que leur fils a disparu, d'après la photo on sait que c'est lui. Ca explique aussi son niveau de magie, il a dut avoir des sortilèges qui lui sont revenus en tête malgré son amnésie. Son animagus était un Skoll, ce qui ne fait aucun doute sur sa provenance.  
- Oui, sans doute… mais cette aura… murmura Ayla  
- Ayla ?  
- Ce n'est rien, fit Ayla en serrant les dents.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir puis se tourna vers Hermione et la fixa intensément.

- Ce regard, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce que tu vas dire ou demander quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaira ?  
- Parce que c'est le cas. Hermione, je veux être rétablit le plus vite possible.  
- Ayla je t'ai déjà expliqué que les sorts de soins étaient dangereux si on en abusé. Le corps humain ne supporte pas l'afflux de magie à répétition pour remplacer les défenses immunitaires. On doit laissé au moins une ou deux semaines entre chaque guérison aussi massive sinon c'est la catastrophe. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Will, je n'ai pu que lui sauvé la vie pas le guérir, son corps a fait un rejet de la magie. Il n'est même plus capable de l'utiliser lui-même. Je suis désolé, tu vas devoir utiliser les méthodes traditionnelles pour te soigner.  
- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu me soignes complètement, je veux juste être capable de me déplacer et de faire quelques sorts sans douleur.  
- Je…  
- Je ne t'en tiendrais pas pour responsable, je sais à quoi m'attendre…  
- Pourquoi tu…  
- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te répondre mais c'est un important.  
- Max va me tuer… murmura Hermione pour elle-même.  
- Qu'est ce que Lewis a à voir dans tout ça ?  
- Rien… rien du tout, répondit rapidement Hermione. C'est d'accord je veux bien te soigner un tout petit peu à condition que tu me promettes de te reposer.  
- Entendue, fit Ayla en croisant ses doigts sous la couverture.

Hermione se mit au travail et mit plus d'une demie heure à s'appliquer pour faire des soins spécifiques à son amie. Ayla se leva, alla manger et fila dans la forêt sous la forme de Scylla en prétextant vouloir resté seule pour se reposer. Elle ne rentrait plus au château qu'aux repas pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Quand arriva l'heure du rendez vous que lui avait fixé Drago, elle fit comme à ses habitudes et alla dans la forêt. Elle partie assez loin pour que les protections de Poudlard n'agissent plus et elle transplana.

A Falsarna, la nuit commençait à tombée sur le paisible village Crétois. Cependant à la lisière de la forêt bordant le village, une grande activité régnait. Des créatures s'agitaient de toute part. Ils s'agglutinaient en rang derrière un homme vêtu d'une cape noire dans le visage était caché derrière sa capuche. Quand le village fut baigné de la seule clarté de la lune, les ombres de la forêt entamèrent leur marche silencieusement. Arrivant à la lisière de la ville, l'homme s'arrêta en balayant des yeux le village.

- Tuez les habitants et brûlez leurs maisons, ordonna t'il froidement avant de continuer sa marche droit vers la place du village pendant les créatures foncèrent vers les habitations.

Quand les premiers cris retentirent un sourire aux lèvres se dessina sur son visage. Soudain il y eut deux hommes qui apparurent en transplanant, baguette tendue vers lui. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de lancer leur sommation qu'ils furent éjectés à une centaine de mètres de hauteur comme une feuille prise dans une tempête.

- Pauvres idiots, murmura t'il alors qu'il entendit le craquement sinistre de leurs chutes.

Il entendit de nouveau des craquements sonores typique du transplanage un peu partout mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Les créatures qu'il avaient emmenées avec lui avaient la force de résister aux Aurors voir d'avoir l'avantage sur eux. Il arriva en vue de la bibliothèque quand des sorts fusèrent de plusieurs ruelles et le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il continua à avancer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé puis tandis sa main vers une des maisons derrière laquelle s'abritaient des assaillants. Un rayon noir sortit de sa main et explosa violement au contact de la maison. Les deux Aurors cachés derrière eurent juste le temps de transplaner avant la déflagration mais les résidents, eux, n'eurent pas cette chance.

Un des Aurors réapparut à côté de l'assaillant pour le neutraliser « à la moldu » mais il avait à peine fait un mouvement qu'il se fit transpercer par une colonne de lumière au niveau de l'estomac et il tomba raide mort. Les autres Aurors firent pleuvoir les sorts sans aucun effet car le sorcier continuait à avancer vers son but. Arrivé à un mètre les Aurors décidèrent de s'attaquer à la bibliothèque, préférant détruire tout son contenu plutôt que le laisser à l'ennemi. Leurs sorts conjugués eurent finalement raison de la demeure et le sorcier disparut finalement en même temps que la demeure. C'est tout du moins ce qu'ils crurent car ils venaient de subir un sortilège d'illusion et leurs sorts furent déviés avant de toucher leur cible. Les Aurors pensant leur tâche accomplit, transplanèrent pour porter renfort à ceux qui combattaient les créatures.

- Trop facile, songea le sorcier avant de rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

Il mit une demie heure pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, un vieux parchemin enroulait dans une boite noire pour le préserver. Il l'analysa un peu quand il entendit du bruit tout prêt de la bibliothèque. Il murmura un sortilège sur le parchemin qui émit une lumière rosée avant de murmurait « Mercuria » en le tapotant ce qui le transforma en une ombre d'oiseau qui prit son envol par la fenêtre. Il venait de réussir sa mission. Il s'apprêta à transplaner quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et vit une jeune fille brune qui le regardait avec tristesse en bloquant l'accès à l'escalier.

- On m'avait dit que tu ne serais plus le même, je t'aurais cru moins… influençable, dit elle en descendant les dernières marches.  
- Il est dommage que l'illusion n'ait pas marché sur toi. Maintenant je vais devoir te tuer, tu comprends je ne veux pas de témoin gênant.  
- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer car jamais tu ne pourras te le pardonner, même si tu es sous l'influence d'un quelconque sort de magie noire. Tu es plus fort que ça… Harry Potter.  
- Je pensais que tu étais déjà folle quand tu t'es mise en travers de ma route mais là j'ai l'impression que mes derniers sorts que tu as reçu ont atteint ta clairvoyance. Potter est mort en se battant contre Voldemort, vous me l'avez dit vous-même.  
- C'est ce que je pensais, sincèrement. J'avais même pratiquement fait mon deuil, jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses Will Alwin. Techniquement tu ne vie que depuis cet été n'est ce pas ? Alors dis moi qui étais tu avant de te faire accueillir chez les Alwin.  
- Ca n'a pas d'importance et ça ne m'intéresse pas, je vais en finir avec toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, fit il en faisant apparaître une aura verte.  
- Ecoutes moi, cria t'elle en mettant sa main pour le stopper. Ecoutes juste mon histoire, ensuite tu pourras me tuer si tu le souhaites. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cette apparence, ni pourquoi tu as pu de mémoire mais tu es Harry Potter. Tu en veux la preuve, très bien. Première chose, tu as su comment s'appeler ma protectrice avant même qu'on te le dises. Second point, tu connais et maîtrise les techniques d'Harry sur le bout des doigts, tu as peut être une capacité d'assimilation extraordinaire mais c'est impossible de réussir ses techniques dans un délai si court. Tu sais aussi magnifiquement voler autre point comment avec Harry. Ton Animagus est un Fenrir, Hermione s'était trompé ce n'était pas un Skoll. Tu m'as sauvé la vie trois fois, alors que les autres champions m'auraient laissés mourir. Tu avais toi-même prouvé que tu étais prêt à tout pour gagner. Il y a aussi l'étrange symptôme de Hermione qui a faillie mourir quand elle s'apprêta à révéler des informations sur toi hors elle était sous un pacte de sorcier de non trahison avec Harry. Enfin il y a cette aura que j'ai sentie avant ta dernière attaque, il y avait autre chose que l'aura de Will Alwin et je suis certaine que c'était la tienne Harry.  
- C'est… C'est bon tu as fini, je peux te tuer maintenant. Je t'ai dis que j'en avais rien à foutre de mon passé. Ca ne changera rien pour moi si tu avais raison. Je vais suivre le grand dessein de Voldemort et je tuerais quiconque s'oppose à moi.  
- Je ne suis pas venu te voir qu'avec des mots Harry, ajouta t'elle en intensifiant son aura.

Il se mit en garde prêt à contre attaquer.

- Spiritua, murmura t'elle.

Une douce lumière mauve se mit à flotter autour d'elle et soudain Harry se sentit aspirer dans le corps d'Ayla et lui rentra dedans sans qu'il puisse riposter. Etrangement, il ne se cogna pas, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que tout autour de lui était blanc, du sol au plafond. Il regarda tout autour de lui sans trouver aucune faille à cette étendue immaculé.

- Maintenant Harry, il est temps de te souvenir, résonna la voix d'Ayla en apparaissant derrière lui.  
- Eternia, cria t'il en la visant mais rien ne se passa.  
- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici, c'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé pour te convaincre. Je n'étais pas de taille à t'affronter. Ton esprit et dans le mien, c'est comme ça qu'on peut communiquer. Nos corps sont toujours dans la bibliothèque mais seule ma volonté pourra nous y ramener.  
- Ingénieux, mais je te signale que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que mes soldats ne débarquent. Ils ont pour consigne de me protéger.  
- Tout comme moi, Harry, fit elle avec tendresse  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cracha t'il hors de lui  
- Pourquoi refuses de l'accepter ?

Il soupira puis s'allongea sur le sol en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Très bien, j'attendrais que tu meurs, dans ce cas, marmonna t'il en fermant les yeux.

Il sentit soudain une douce chaleur l'envahir et rouvrit les yeux. Il était à Poudlard, il était assis à une table et regardé des élèves mettre un chapeau bizarre sur leur tête. Il sentit un sentiment de familiarité dans tout ça. En regardant plus attentivement la scène, il vit un élève, beaucoup plus grand que les autres mettre le chapeau à son tour, puis rejoindre sa table. Il paraissait plutôt froid mais cette impression se dissipa rapidement. Il vit ensuite une scène de complicité entre Ayla et ce type, une attirance entre eux deux. Ils s'allumaient l'un l'autre en espérant gagnait leur petit duel de provocation. Il vit ensuite une scène avec une poule qui s'attaquait aux élèves d'une table et à un professeur. Il commença à voir et ressentir la complicité qu'il y avait entre Max, Ayla et ce type. C'était quelque chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur, comme une caresse. Il vit le manoir Potter, les protecteurs du domaine. Il se mit à sourire aux blagues que Harry avait fais à Square Grimmaurd.

Il se mit à ressentir un étrange sentiment lorsqu'il vit Harry embrassait Ayla et la scène plus érotique qui se passa dans la chambre de celle-ci après. Puis il vit Hermione se rapprochait d'eux mais la vision n'était plus très clair, c'était des flash brouillaient comme une télé mal réglée qui ne cessait de sauter. Il découvrit leur entraînement, la rupture avec Ayla où il ressentit toute la douleur de celle-ci. Les visions étaient de plus en plus flou, il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien, seuls des flashs d'images intermittentes lui permettait de mettre une scène sur les sentiments d'Ayla. Il observa la bataille contre Voldemort et la terrible douleur que ressentit Ayla quand Harry se sacrifia. Soudain toutes images, toutes sensations s'estompèrent et il se retrouva debout de nouveau entouré de blanc. Il balaya l'endroit du regard en cherchant Ayla et finit par la découvrir derrière lui au sol, couverte de blessures.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle pour mieux la regardait. Elle fit de même et son regard laissa voir toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Elle mit sa main sur son visage et lui caressa la joue alors qu'un filet de sang couler de la sienne.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu te montrer tout ça. Je peux partir tranquille maintenant, rejoindre mes parents sans avoir à baisser les yeux devant eux. S'il te plait Harry, réveille toi et fais que ma mort ait un sens. Reviens parmi ceux qui t'aiment. Je ne t'ais jamais dit à quel point j'étais heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es mon courage, ma force et mon cœur. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là, à tes côtés car là est ma place, déclara t'elle en pleurant. Veille… sur… Caroline… ajouta t'elle dans un murmure avant de disparaître.

Harry sentit son esprit revenir dans la bibliothèque. Il regarda quatre hommes donner des coups de pieds dans le corps sans connaissance d'Ayla. Il se releva sous le regard rieur des Mangemorts. Mais lui n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Une aura blanche s'éleva autour de lui et elle consuma peu à peu l'effet l'Evilia. Quand il eut récupérait tous ses esprits, il regarda de nouveau Ayla et sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Son aura prit une teinte bleue et devint de plus en plus puissante, sous les yeux effarés des Mangemorts. Il sentit une haine incommensurable envers les quatre hommes qui se trouvait devant lui mais également des sentiments si forts envers celle qui gisaient au sol qu'il se mit à verser des larmes.

Des rayures dorées commencèrent à se propager sur sa peau et craquelant son corps. Bientôt tout son corps en fut recouvert jusqu'à ce que, dans un bruit de verre brisait, une puissant flash lumineux bleuté jaillit dans toute la salle. Les livres se mirent à voler dans tous les sens et les Mangemorts furent projetés en arrière. Ils se relevèrent et furent hébétés par la vision qu'ils avaient devant eux. Harry Potter se trouvait devant eux. Il était en larmes et entouré de son aura bleue si puissante qu'elle faisait vibrer les particules d'air. Ses yeux fixés toujours Ayla quand il se dirigea vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras en ayant la même expression de tendresse qu'il avait vu de ses yeux peu de temps avant.

Il se tourna enfin vers les Mangemorts et leur lançant un regard plein de haine.

- Jamais je ne vous pardonnerais à vous ce que vous avez osés faire. Disparaissez, hurla t'il alors que son aura émit un flash plus puissant et les quatre furent brûlés vif par l'assaut de lumière qu'ils prirent jusqu'à partir en cendre.

Cependant son attaque s'était trop entendue et il mit le feu à de nombreux ouvrages qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Malgré la chaleur Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas et reporta son attention sur Ayla.

- C'est à mon tour de te sauver la vie, je ne te laisserais pas mourir après ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu ne m'as pas simplement éveillé, tu as donné ta vie pour rendre un sens à la mienne. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. Cette tendresse que j'ai ressenti, après tous ces combats, après toutes ses douleurs… tu es mon paradis dans cet enfer, lui murmura t'il.

Des ailes de flammes se formèrent avec son aura jusqu'à s'étendre dans quasiment toute la bibliothèque.

- Je n'en suis pas digne de vous demander ça mais par pitié sauvez la, prenez ma vie s'il vous en faut une mais épargnez la, tu dois vivre Ayla, Angelus Halo, fit il en serrant Ayla contre lui

Un éclair de lumière se répercuta dans tout le village et qui fit battre en retraite les créatures des ténèbres.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 22 : Un nouveau départ.**

Harry posa délicatement le corps inconscient d'Ayla contre un arbre et lui enleva délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage. Elle semblait si paisible. Harry fit un mouvement de poignet avec la baguette de Léa puis la rangea. Il attendit quelques minutes et vit ce qu'il attendait. Lily, la protectrice d'Ayla, arriva en courrant vers eux. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, hésitante, puis se dirigea vers Harry. Celui-ci s'abaissa en souriant.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Lily. Comme tu as grandie, déclara t'il en la caressant. Ecoutes moi, j'ai besoin d'un petit service. Tu vas devoir aller chercher Hermione pour qu'elle vienne ici.

La fenrir hésita un instant ce que remarqua Harry alors il lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien, elle dort et ne tardera pas à se réveiller. Je te le promets, ajouta t'il en se redressant.

Rassurée, elle partie en sprint vers le château.

- Vous avez une fille unique, madame Anderson, dit il alors en regardant un point à côté d'Ayla.  
- Je le pense aussi, je suis fière d'elle plus que je ne pourrais jamais le dire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette terreur en couche deviendrait une jeune femme si épanouit et responsable. C'est principalement grâce à vous Harry, vous l'avez faites grandir, répondit la mère d'Ayla  
- Et je lui ai fait prendre des risques énormes, elle a encore une fois faillie mourir et tout ça pour me ramener…  
- Votre culpabilité est inutile, il n'y a qu'un seul coupable et vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi. Jamais je ne vous remercierais assez pour ce que vous avez apporté à mes filles. Vos parents ont de quoi être fiers eux aussi et je suis sûr qu'il vous le diront eux même très bientôt.  
- Je ne mérite pas ces éloges, tant que cette guerre durera, je ne les accepterais pas, murmura t'il en fixant Ayla.  
- Il n'y a … commença t'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de disparaître.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre non loin de là. Les Ombres arrivèrent en sprint pour voir ce que Lily avait à leur montrer. Quand ils virent Ayla étendu sur le sol, ils se précipitèrent vers elle en pensant au pire. Hermione arriva la première et l'examina rapidement avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- Ca va, elle est juste endormie, expliqua t'elle en regardant les garçons.  
- Elle va m'entendre quand elle se réveillera, passer la nuit dehors en plein hiver dans son état, non mais quelle inconsciente, pesta Max.  
- Aide moi à la ramener au lieu de ronchonner, fit Hermione en faisant apparaître une couverture.

Max l'emmena au château en la faisant léviter escorté par Hermione, Neville et Lily qui se faisait un point d'honneur à ouvrir la marche. Aucun d'eux ne vit qu'Harry les regardait, debout sur la branche d'un arbre. Il sourit et s'en alla.

Ayla se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la tête douloureuse. Elle se remémora sa nuit et balaya la salle des yeux en se redressant sur son oreiller. Elle vit ses amis arrivés et leur adressa un sourire un peu crispé.

- Enfin réveillé, tu sais que tu nous as fait peur, petite inconsciente, fit Max en allant s'asseoir sur un côté du lit.  
- Max… soupira Hermione

Ayla ne les écoutait pas et continuait à regarder la porte de l'infirmerie comme si elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre ce que Neville remarqua.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda t'il timidement  
- Oui… euh je veux dire non, je me demandais où étais Lily, marmonna t'elle  
- Euh… Ayla, elle n'a pas bougée de ton lit depuis que tu es ici, expliqua Max  
- Ah, fit elle en regardant sa protectrice juste au pied de son lit.  
- Ayla, tu peux nous dire ce que tu as fais ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi tu nous évites et tu te mets à dormir dehors ?  
- Je…j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude et… j'ai vraiment dormie dehors ? demanda t'elle en insistant sur le verbe dormir  
- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'est Lily qui est venue nous chercher pour nous amener à toi, tu étais frigorifiée, raconta Hermione.  
- Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve, murmura t'elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
- Rien, rien du tout je suis juste fatiguée, je crois que je vais me reposer encore un peu, déclara t'elle en se frottant les yeux.  
- Très bien on te laisse, on reviendra te chercher pour le déjeuner, à toute à l'heure, fit Max en se levant.

Pendant ce temps Harry était retourné au manoir Potter. Il avait mit sur papier le contenu du parchemin qu'il avait envoyé à Voldemort et l'étudiait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait une copie du parchemin dans sa tête alors qu'il était encore l'esclave de son ennemie mais il devait en tirer profit. Il s'agissait d'une traduction d'un texte très ancien datant de la Grèce antique. Les Athéniens avaient apparemment une grande crainte des pouvoirs du cristal de lumière de leurs ennemis Atlantes. Une phrase était répétée plusieurs fois dans le texte qui était une des prédictions de Cassandre. « La folie des Atlantes poussera le cristal maudit à être polymorphe afin de le rendre indécelable et lui conférer la forme la plus pure et une puissance sans précédent ».

Ainsi les Atlantes avaient été vraiment rusés. Ce cristal pouvait prendre l'aspect de n'importe quoi, il allait être très dur à trouver. Ce qui le rassurait, c'est que ça allait être aussi le cas pour Voldemort. Il soupçonnait ce dernier de convoiter avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt la couronne Aztèque, la faculté de devenir techniquement invincible avait toujours été son rêve le plus cher.

- Bon résumons, le cristal peut être n'importe quoi et n'importe où, Atlantide ayant été engloutie. La couronne Aztèque doit se trouvée au Mexique mais les membres de l'ordre du Phénix doivent déjà le savoir, Will les avait mit en garde contre cet artefact. Reste la lyre d'Orphée. Si l'on en croit la légende, Orphée serait descendue aux Enfers pour ramener Euridice, la femme dont il était follement amoureux et qui était morte mordue par un serpent. Il avait joué et séduit le dieu Hadès avec ses mélodies qu'il jouait avec sa lyre ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir une seconde chance pour sa bien aimée. La seule contrainte qu'imposa Hadès c'est de ne jamais se retourner. Malheureusement c'est ce qu'il fit et Euridice fut à jamais condamné à rester aux Enfers. Orphée en fut inconsolable et fut tué par les Ménades, les accompagnatrices de Dionysos. On dit que depuis ce jour, Orphée a rejoint Euridice et continue à jouer des mélodies qui enchantent même les créatures les plus vils de l'enfer, récita Harry pour lui-même  
- Bref l'ordre s'occupe de la couronne, la lyre est aux Enfers donc à moins de mourir je ne vois pas comment y aller. Je vais donc me concentrer sur le cristal Atlante. Bon je sais qu'il a opté pour une forme bien spécifique, mais je ne sais pas laquelle. Il permet de donner des pouvoirs psychiques très puissants. Je vais commencer par faire des recherches sur tous les événements étranges qui sont le fait de ces pouvoirs, ça me mettra peut être sur une piste. Mais ça irait beaucoup plus vite si je demandais de l'aide à… songea t'il  
- Tu commets la même erreur une fois de plus Harry Potter, retentit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit volte face doucement. Il était impossible que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire sur le domaine sans qu'il en soit informé. Il découvrit une très belle jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait les cheveux longs noirs et nattés et le regardait avec un air de sévérité. Ses yeux noirs rendaient son regard encore plus dur qu'il ne la paraissait. Harry était vraiment troublé de sa beauté et eut du mal à reprendre constance. De plus, quelque chose émanait d'elle, une impression de puissance qui l'impressionné mais il sentit également un sentiment de familiarité à la vue de cette femme.

- Très bien vous connaissez mon nom, vous êtes chez moi alors puis je espérais connaître votre identité ? demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je suis ta gardienne, comme tu aurais déjà dû le deviner, répondit elle en l'évaluant de la tête aux pieds.  
- Bon étant donné que nous allons être un minimum proche tous les deux, étant donné que vous connaissez déjà toutes mes pensées, j'aimerais au moins savoir comment vous appeler ?  
- Morgane

Il y eut un déclic dans la tête de Harry, l'impression de puissance, le sentiment de familiarité, il avait déjà vu cette femme et c'était dans un livre. Un livre récitant les exploits de Morgane la fée, disciple de Merlin.

- Je vois que tu cogites rapidement, on va gagner du temps dans ce cas, dit elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux  
- Si vous êtes qui je crois que vous êtes alors pourquoi ? Je veux dire, j'aurais pensé que j'aurais un proche comme gardien.  
- Ton père avait ce rôle pendant plusieurs années.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que ça change ?  
- Il a prouvé son incompétence et à laisser ses sentiments personnelles prendre le pas sur son devoir. Apparemment c'est quelque chose qui se transmet dans les gênes. Enfin… il a donc été réassigné à une autre personne.  
- Qu'a qu'il fait ?  
- Il t'a sauvé la vie lors de ton combat contre Voldemort. Il a ensuite changé ton apparence et tes souvenirs pour que tu ais une nouvelle vie, sans combat.  
- Alors c'est lui qui… fit Harry en baissant la tête.  
- C'était stupide, tu ne le méritais pas, répondit elle sèchement.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu aurais pu tuer Voldemort ce jour là et bien des vies auraient été épargnées. Quoi que tu penses, à mes yeux tu ne pourras jamais le battre, tu es trop faible.  
- On dirait que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup votre protégé, je me trompe, déclara Harry ironiquement. Je suppose que vous avez dû faire un truc pas très cool pour être assigné à protéger un déchet comme moi  
- C'était mon choix, annonça t'elle d'une voix plus douce que jusqu'à présent.  
- Alors là je ne comprends pas.  
- Tu as un potentiel que tu as à peine effleuré et je peux t'aider à le maîtriser mais pour cela tu devras faire tout ce que je te dirais sans hésitation, quelque qu'en soit le prix à payer. Mais pour ça tu dois le vouloir vraiment, je ne veux pas aider quelqu'un qui lâchera prise après quelques jours.  
- Evidement que je le veux mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
- La première chose est de te libérer de tes faiblesses, ensuite seulement on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses.  
- Soyez plus explicite, qu'est ce que vous entendez par mes faiblesses ?  
- Tes proches. Il faut les quitter. Ton dernier duel contre Voldemort a mit en avant une grande faiblesse. Tu as hésité avant de faire exploser ton aura avec Dragaura, cette faille à permis à Voldemort de survivre et il est maintenant plus puissant que jamais. Tu as hésité car tu as eut peur de mourir et de ne plus revoir tes amis. Qu'est ce qui se passera si tu retournes vers eux. Tu devras sans arrêt veiller sur eux car ils seront au front avec toi. Tes sentiments sont tous à ton honneur Harry, mais ils ne doivent pas être un fardeau. La vraie question est jusqu'où es tu prêt à aller pour eux ?  
- A mourir évidement, pesta t'il comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
- Alors meurs pour eux  
- Quoi ? vous voulez que je me sacrifie ?  
- Oui, si tu veux devenir plus fort alors ils ne doivent plus faire partie de ta vie.  
- Mais…  
- Je vais te montrer quelque chose, annonça Morgane en mettant ses mains en avant.

Elle fit apparaître un écran de fumée entre eux deux. Des couleurs prirent formes dans ce nuage jusqu'à devenir de plus en plus précis. Il vit Hermione, un peu plus âgé, habillée en guérisseuse, qui était en train de soigner un enfant avec ses pouvoirs. Il voyait qu'il n'y avait pas que des sorciers, toutes sortes de créatures magiques attendaient également de se faire soigner.

- Voici le rêve de Hermione Granger… Je suppose qu'elle ne t'en a jamais parlé ? l'interrogea Morgane.  
- Non je…  
- Elle ne réalisera jamais son rêve

L'image changea et cette fois il vit un mariage, il fut attendre encore un peu de temps pour voir l'identité des mariés. C'était ses amis, Max et Ayla. Hermione, qui était à côté d'eux, portait un bébé dans ses bras et vu la tendresse que portait le jeune couple au bébé, il s'agissait sûrement du leur.

- C'est le rêve de ton ami Max, lui non plus ne verra jamais ce jour, est ce que je dois continuer ?  
- Ou voulez vous en venir ?  
- Est-ce que tous les élèves de Poudlard sont engagés dans la guerre contre Voldemort ?  
- Non  
- Il y a des personnes qui se battent pour eux, et ils se reposent sur eux en espérant être épargné, ce qu'ils seront pour une majorité d'entre eux, probablement.  
- Je pense oui  
- Tes amis seraient aussi impliqués dans ce combat s'ils ne le faisaient pas pour toi ?  
- Je…, bredouilla Harry complètement retourné  
- Tes amis connaîtront combien de moment de joie, de rire ou même de nonchalance à tes côtés ?  
- …  
- Leurs rêves ne seront à jamais que des rêves et leurs vies éphémère et remplie de douleurs et de blessures prendra fin bientôt car ils vont tous mourir, trancha Morgane avec vigueur.

Harry tomba à genoux en tremblant, les paroles de Morgane étaient trop juste pour qu'il refuse de les entendre.

- Je le répète, tu dois te sacrifier. Harry, tu dois faire mourir ce qu'ils représentent pour toi. Tu dois le faire pour eux. Ne laisse pas les autres souffrir et mourir à ta place parce que ça allège le poids sur tes épaules.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut t'il que tous les espoirs reposent sur moi ? Je ne peux pas être un garçon de dix sept ans normal qui s'amusent avec ses amis, qui a une petite amie et qui n'a pas d'autres préoccupations que ses performances en cours et au Quiddich. Est-ce trop demandé !! hurla t'il les yeux humides.  
- Tu es ce que tu as choisis d'être Harry. Tu as eu une seconde chance et tu as pourtant choisis le même chemin. Te battre pour les autres est ta plus grande force. Seulement tu dois maintenant apprendre à te battre seul, lui répondit elle d'une voix calme  
- Je veux du temps pour réfléchir  
- Comme tu voudras, personne ne te force, chaque décision à cette conséquence, à toi de choisir celle qui te convient le mieux, fit Morgane en disparaissant.

Les premières neiges arrivèrent sur Poudlard et élèves et professeur préparaient activité, les festivités de noël où un bal était prévu en l'honneur des CRIMES. Cependant en raison du décès du champion de Philae et de la disparition du champion de Beauxbatons, le bal était juste pour les élèves et avait perdu son aspect protocolaire. Ayla était maintenant complètement rétablie. Elle et les autres Ombres étaient à l'extérieur et s'étaient trouvées un coin sous un arbre où ils pouvaient éviter d'être obligé d'aider pour les décorations ou autres. Hermione, qui était pourtant préfète en chef, avait accepté volontiers de suivre les autres quand ils lui eurent proposés. Ils étaient accompagnaient d'Océane qui était assise sur l'épaule de Max et de Lily qui dormait paisiblement la tête posée sur les genoux d'Ayla.

- Alors, vous avez décidés quoi pour les vacances de noël ? demanda Hermione  
- Je vais partir dans une heure à Square Grimmaurd pour profiter un peu de Caroline, répondit Ayla. Je serais déjà là-bas si la fin du trimestre ne s'achevait pas officiellement aussi tard.  
- Je vais t'accompagner, je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermé avec les premières années. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqués mais ils sont de plus en plus teigneux, aucun respect, fit Max, ronchon  
- Dixit une ombre, taquina Hermione  
- Oh ça va, on s'est dévergondé que lorsque Harry est arrivé, marmonna t'il  
- Euh tu oublies l'épisode où tu avais transformé la chaise de MacGo en sable et quand elle s'est assise dessus. Tout ça parce qu'elle t'avait donnée une retenue pour avoir teint les cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle en rose… raconta Ayla, amusée  
- Alors c'était vous cette histoire ? rigola Neville  
- Tu peux parler toi, est ce que je dois raconter l'épisode où, complètement bourrée tu as failli embrasser Malefoy ou la fois où tu as roulé des pelles à Parkinson dans les toilettes des filles en deuxième année ? déclara Max en pointant du doigt Ayla  
- Non tu n'as pas fais ça ? grimaça Hermione en rigolant  
- Je vois que tu as retiré l'étiquette de confidentialité sur certains faits, maintenant à moi de rigoler, fit Ayla en entendant les éclats de rire de ses amis.  
- En première année, Max était tellement intimidé par McGo qu'il s'est fait dessus à son premier cours. Ah il est sortit aussi avec Bullstrode pendant plusieurs mois et pensait que c'était la femme de sa vie. Il a un jour maté les filles dans le vestiaire de Quiddich, il a même essayé avec moi mais je l'ai chopé sur le fait.

Hermione avait mit sa main sur sa bouche tout en rigolant. Neville étant bidonné, Océane était tombée l'épaule et se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait quand à Max il était devenu tout rouge.

- Toi tu as bien trouvé Rogue séduisant, tu voulais même découvrir où il logeait en quatrième année, l'accusa t'il  
- Tu as essayé mes sous vêtements l'année dernière…  
- Ayla c'était un pari ça !!  
- Sur ça je n'ai que ta parole, mais je peux aussi cité le jour où tu as peloté les fesses de Nott  
- Hey, ça c'était toi !! cria t'il, indigné  
- Oups…

Devant cette échange, Hermione et Neville étaient à la fois très intéressés par les anecdotes et se tenaient le ventre tellement ils riaient. Aucun membre du groupe ne s'aperçut qu'à quelques mètres d'eux Harry les regardait en souriant derrière un arbre. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser place à des traits fermés par une sombre détermination.

- Morgane, murmura t'il pour l'appeler.

Celle-ci apparut avec grâce juste à côté de lui et ne dit aucun mot.

- C'est d'accord, je ferais tout ce que tu me diras de faire. Je veux simplement que tu me laisses du temps pour leur dire au revoir.  
- C'est ton choix Harry mais ne sois pas tendre avec eux où ton au revoir aura le goût d'un à toute à l'heure et ils ne te laisseront pas en paix. Ce sera plus facile pour toi de savoir qu'ils te haïssent. Je t'attendrais, dit elle avant de disparaître.

Les Ombres avaient décidés unanimement de passer leurs vacances de noël à Square Grimmaurd. Ils s'y rendirent dès que la fin des cours fut proclamée. Sirius fut surpris en voyant toute la bande arrivée mais les salua tout de même chaleureusement. Il n'y avait que Molly qui était présente et cette dernière s'inquiétait pour Ron. Il avait refusé de passer noël en famille alors que sa sœur avait décidé de revenir de son côté. L'arrivé des jeunes permit de remettre un peu de bonne humeur dans le manoir des Blacks. Ayla alla directement voir sa sœur pendant que Sirius proposa d'organiser un grand repas pour fêter la fin des cours.

Cette idée fut approuvée et tous se mirent à la tâche. Ils décidèrent pour s'amuser de faire la cuisine sans magie. Hermione qui avait une éducation moldu fut chargée de superviser les différentes tâches mais ce fut rapidement laborieux. Sirius, qui se chargeait des légumes, se coupait tant de fois qu'il passait plus son temps à refermer ses plaies d'un coup de baguette, qu'à émincer les légumes. Max, effrayé par la tâche préféra se charger de prévenir les invités du repas. Molly se charge de faire cuire la viande mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire craquer une allumette assez longtemps pour allumer le gaz. Hermione fit une grosse partie du travail et ils réussirent finalement à être dans les temps et à proposer un menu relativement diversifié et appétissant.

Ayla et Max mirent la table, toujours sur la supervision de Hermione. Les invités arrivèrent une demie heure plus tard quand tout fut prêt et ils se mirent à table. Hermione était fière du travail accompli et arborait un sourire rayonnant à chaque compliment qu'elle recevait. La plupart des membres de l'ordre furent étonnés de savoir que leur repas, apparemment à leur goût, avait été fait « à la moldu ». Sirius, amusé, se leva pour porter un toast.

- A Hermione qui nous a appris de nombreuses choses aujourd'hui et à qui on doit ce succulent repas. Puisse tu nous…

Il s'arrêta en plus milieu de la phrase, les yeux figés et laissant tombé sa coupe sur le sol. Les convives regardèrent Sirius, surpris puis se tournèrent quasiment simultanément vers la porte de la cuisine qui se trouvait en face de lui. La plupart d'entre eux poussèrent des exclamations de surprise mais d'autres restèrent dans le plus grand silence pour savoir s'ils étaient victimes d'une hallucination. Harry, vêtu d'une cape noir, venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte et fixait la table sans orienter son regard vers une personne en particulier.

- Ha... Harry ? bredouilla Sirius.

Remus et Tonks entreprirent un mouvement pour se lever et mais les Ombres les devancèrent. Ils s'apprêtèrent à se précipiter vers lui quand il fit un geste de la main pour les arrêter en les fixant intensément.

- Excusez moi de perturber votre repas, je ne serais pas long. Je voudrais vous parler chacun votre tour à tour de rôle en privée, déclara t'il finalement.  
- Mais…  
- Sirius, Remus, Tonks, je vous parlerais après. Ayla ? si tu veux bien me suivre ? demanda t'il en se retournant.

Hésitante devant l'attitude peu enthousiaste dont il faisait preuve pour leur retrouvaille, elle finit par se décider et passa devant lui pour se diriger vers le hall.. Il suivit son pas finalement, même si la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement situé à côté du hall d'entrée et attendit qu'elle franchisse le seuil avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Il se retourna vers elle et sans prévenir, elle lui agrippa le cou et se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Il la serra brièvement et la repoussa doucement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la table de la salle.

- J'ai cru encore que je rêvais je voulais m'assurer que…  
- Je suis désolé, mais ça me sera plus facile si tu me laisses parler. Je préfère être totalement franc avec toi, je ne reviens pas parmi vous. En fait c'est plutôt le contraire, je viens vous faire mes adieux. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur mes raisons, ça ne regarde que moi mais c'est une décision que j'ai prise seul et elle est bien réfléchie. Tu m'as ramené et je t'en remercie mais nos chemins vont maintenant se séparer. Je ne suis plus une Ombre, plus un Serpentard et plus ton ami. Je ne suis qu'un souvenir. Will Alwin réapparaîtra pour disputer les dernières épreuves des CRIMES car j'ai fais une promesse que je dois tenir. Ne dis pas aux autres que lui et moi ne faisons qu'un, ça facilitera les choses…

Il dut faire le plus grand effort pour continuer car Ayla était en larmes et lui jetait un regard implorant. Le poids qu'il ressentit sur son cœur était insupportable mais il devait rien ne laisser paraître.

- … Je ne m'éterniserais pas plus longtemps. Je dois encore parler aux autres donc…  
- Alors c'est tout… tu…tu reviens juste pour dire que tu t'en vas. Harry tu ne peux imaginer le vide que tu as laissé ces derniers mois. On n'a pas cessé de te chercher, pas cessé de t'aimer. Harry qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu prennes cette décision ?  
- Je suis las de ces combats, las des responsabilité et par-dessus tout las de vous. Vous êtes qu'un fardeau pour moi et j'ai décidé d'y remédier. Je ne veux plus vous revoir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut une grosse gifle de sa part. Elle le regarda avec un mélange de détresse et de dégoût puis sortie de la salle en courant. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers la cuisine mais vers les étages.

- J'ai jamais fais quelque chose d'aussi dur de toute ma vie, murmura t'il pour lui-même, les larmes aux yeux avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la cuisine.  
- Hermione ? l'appela t'il une fois au seuil.

Il ne préféra regarder personne et fit immédiatement demi tour. Il resta le dos tourné quand elle arriva, Il ferma la porte derrière elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

- Harry, je…  
- Non ne commence pas, soupira t'il avant de se retourner.

Il eut une profonde hésitation sur ce qu'il allait faire, il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi tour, il pourrait s'excuser auprès d'Ayla.

- Meurs pour elle, résonna une voix dans sa tête qui le remit sur le chemin à prendre.  
- Je suis désolé de vous faire croire à des retrouvailles alors que ce sont des adieux. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous l'écrire donc je me suis décidé à venir. Comme je le disais à Ayla, je n'ai pas à vous expliquer mes raisons, tu dois juste savoir que ma décision n'est pas prise sur un coup de tête. Je pars c'est tout. Je suis las des batailles et des morts, je vais donc partir sur une île déserte et finir mes jours avec pour seule préoccupation, de savoir si je vais me manger une noix de coco ou une banane. Je dis adieux au monde magique, adieux à cette vie de merde. Tout est terminé. J'ajouterais juste une chose en ce qui te concerne, c'est un conseil. Oublies tes sentiments pour moi, il faut que tu saches que ton amour n'est pas réciproque. En fait, il ne l'a jamais été. J'ai l'ai cru mais personnellement je n'ai jamais dépassé le stade amical. Je ne t'aime pas Hermione. Tu ferais mieux de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une seconde gifle sur la même joue. Si Ayla avait été peinée, Hermione était littéralement effondrée. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême, les yeux ruisselants de larmes et était prise de tremblement convulsif.

- Tu es horrible, oser me dire ça en face alors que j'ai passé tous ces mois à te chercher, à espérer ton retour, a prié même. Tu nous abandonnes au moment où on a le plus besoin de toi parce que monsieur a décidé de faire sa crise existentielle et a est devenu égoïste. Le Harry Potter que je connais…  
- Pas si bien que ça apparemment. Un an en ma compagnie et vous pensiez me connaître, c'est… pathétique.  
- Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis alors pars et ne reviens jamais. On n'a pas besoin d'un lâche à nos côtés. Quand à moi, je l'avoue je suis la reine des connes d'avoir put aimer quelqu'un comme toi. Tu me dégoûtes, cria t'elle hors d'elle.  
- Adieu, murmura t'il en ouvrant la porte.

Elle partie au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent pour Harry un vrai supplice, il fit des efforts héroïques pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'aller la réconforter. Quand elle fut enfin sortie il referma la porte derrière elle et s'écroula au sol.

- Tu sais que c'est pour leur bien Harry, déclara Morgane en apparaissant.  
- Lorsque vous avez parlé de mourir pour elle, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous aviez raison, fit il en laissant perler des larmes sur ses joues. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me poussez à faire. Me faire haïr par les gens que j'aime. Leur faire comprendre que leur vie m'est indifférent pas alors que ma seule raison de vivre c'est eux.  
- J'en suis consciente. Tu peux me détester Harry, tu peux me haïr plus que Voldemort. Je préfère que ça soit sur moi que tu déverses ta haine que sur toi-même dans quelques années lorsque tu viendras te recueillir sur leurs tombes.

A ces mots Harry se releva et sécha ses larmes. Il regarda le sol quelques instants puis fixa Morgane dans les yeux avant de sortir de la salle pour appeler Max. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard méfiant en ne voyant pas les filles regagner la table et lui suivit finalement en s'attendant à trouver Ayla et Hermione dans la salle. Quand il vit qu'il s'était trompé, il se retourna vers Harry et le fixa avec froideur.

- Où sont elles ? Qu'est ce que tu leurs a dis ?  
- Elles n'ont apparemment pas apprécié ce que je leur ai dit. Je vais donc te faire un résumé pour que tu puisses les rejoindre.  
- Vas y, répondit il d'une voix agressive.  
- Je m'en vais. On ne se reverra plus, je pars définitivement. Je sais que tu ne me demanderas pas les raisons car tu me détestais déjà avant que je fasse mon apparition. Tu montres toujours tes sentiments après tous les entraînements qu'on a fait, je te croyais vraiment bien meilleur que ça, enfin passons, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je venais seulement régler certaines choses et dire ce qui doit être dit. Je ne te ferais pas de discours émouvant sur notre amitié car après tout on ne se connaît que depuis deux ans. Ca m'a divertis de vous avoir près de moi mais les choses sont différentes maintenant.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se prit une droite très dur qui le fit tombé à terre. Il se releva doucement en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et s'aperçu qu'il saignait ce qui le fit sourire.

- Je n'en dirais donc pas plus, on sait tous les deux que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara Harry en lui montrant la porte.

Max se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas furieux mais quand il se saisit de la clenche, Harry l'interrompit.

- Dis lui. Dis à Ayla ce que tu ressens. N'attends pas de la perdre pour lui avouer, fit Harry en regardant un coin sur le mur pour affronter le regard de son ancien ami. Maintenant que je ne suis plus un obstacle pour toi, affirme toi et bouge toi le cul pour être celui qui les protégera. Tu es plus fort qu'Ayla, je le sais, je le sens. Tu es toujours resté dans l'ombre à laisser les personnalités plus fortes que la tienne prendre le dessus par complaisance. Il est temps de te bouger, tu auras probablement une vie très courte, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, alors assume tes choix comme je le fais actuellement, ajouta t'il avant de laisser quelques secondes de blancs très pesantes.C'est tout tu peux dégager maintenant.

Il se retourna vers Max qui le regarda avec une expression sur le visage qui conjuguait l'étonnement avec la colère. Il sortit finalement de la pièce laissant Harry tout seul. Ce dernier pointa la baguette de Léa sur sa lèvre ouverte et là guérit finalement. Il soupira et retourna dans la cuisine ou un silence pesant régnait. Neville se dirigea vers lui à son tour et Harry se sentit faiblir à ce moment là. Neville les avait rejoint après un certain temps. Il s'était affirmé dans le groupe jusqu'à avoir sa place. Il avait sans doute fait plus d'effort que les autres pour être au niveau mais il restait la personne la plus fragile du groupe.

- Monte à l'étage, Max te racontera, murmura t'il sous les yeux surpris de Neville, qui docile, acquiesça et prit le chemin de l'escalier.  
- Sirius, Remus, Tonks, s'il vous plait, déclara t'il en faisant un mouvement de la tête.

A voir leurs expressions graves, ils devaient déjà savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été en phase avec les adultes mais les trois personnes qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la pièce avaient toujours été sa famille pour lui. Ils rentèrent dans la pièce et Harry franchit la porte le dernier et la ferma.

- Tu t'en vas c'est ça ? fit Sirius d'une voix dur que l'on entendait peu.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et les fixa tour à tour.

- Je ne reviendrais pas. Ne me posez aucune question c'est mon choix respectez le. Je fais ce qui doit être fait. J'en ai marre de ces combats, marre de ses morts, marre de cette putain de pression qui me ronge depuis seize ans. Si la communauté des sorciers veut un élu, qu'elle s'en trouve un autre, moi, j'ai assez donné. Je vais maintenant me retirer loin des combats et de cette vie et être en paix. Sirius je te remercie pour l'éducation que j'ai reçu, tu as remplacé mon père du mieux possible. Tonks et Remus, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire maintenant que vous êtes ensemble  
- Comment as-tu su ? demanda Remus, mal à l'aise  
- Je suis intelligent, maintenant je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes tous les trois admis à résider au manoir Potter. C'est ce que mes parents auraient voulus si leur fils venait à mourir, c'est à vous qu'il revient.  
- Harry tu n'es pas…, rétorqua Lupin  
- Je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici et on ne se reverra pas donc c'est comme si. Il est temps que j'y aille j'étais juste venu régler ça. Ca serait beaucoup mieux que vous ne tentiez pas de me chercher pour me convaincre de revenir sur ma décision. Cela écourterait votre vie de manière dramatique. Tenez je vous laisse leur remettre dans quelques temps, je n'en aurais plus besoin. Ils peuvent le brûler ou en faire ce qu'ils veulent ça m'est égale.

Il leur tendit un livre épais apparemment vieillit par le temps mais qui était tout de même bien entretenu.

- C'est le grimoire des Potter, j'en ai écris plusieurs pages moi-même. Il y aura peut être des choses qui vous intéresseront mais ce n'est plus mon problème désormais.  
- Harry tu… commença Sirius.  
- Adieu, finit il en faisant un geste de la main avant de partir dans un éclair de flamme.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois adultes avant que Remus, dépité ne prenne la parole.

- Alors il abandonne, murmura t'il  
- Non je ne pense pas, répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Après ce chapitre je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous voudront me tuer mais rappellez vous que c'est l'idée de Morgane lol. Le prochain chapitre est pour vendredi prochain bonne lecture. Ciao tout le monde.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Difficultés

**Chapitre 23 : Difficultés.**

Depuis le bref passage de Harry il y a deux jours, l'ambiance au QG de l'ordre du Phénix était dramatique. Les adultes tentaient de consoler les Ombres sans aucun résultat. Le pire était qu'ils s'isolaient même les uns des autres. Hermione restait tout le temps enfermée dans sa chambre et descendait la nuit seulement pour ne pas se laisser mourir de faim. Ayla, elle, ne parlait plus à personne et restait en compagnie de Lily à longueur de journée. Elle l'a brossait sans cesse, s'occupait d'elle mais ne voyait pas le monde autour d'elle qui tentait de lui parler. Max lui était furieux contre tout le monde et jetait des regards noirs à quiconque s'approchait de lui, même Océane n'osait pas apparaître en sentant la colère de ce dernier.

Pour Neville c'était un peu différent, il n'avait pas eut à subir les paroles blessantes de Harry en face et il avait rejoint le groupe que plus tard ce qu'il fait qu'il se sentait un peu à l'écart de cette famille qui venait de se déchirer en quelques minutes. Il passait son temps avec les membres de l'ordre en tentant de rendre service pour s'occuper. Il avait convaincu ses parents de passer noël à Square Grimmaurd pour être là, si jamais ses amis auraient eut besoin de lui. Pour les adultes aussi le coup avait été dur. Tonks n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de Harry et essayait de se convaincre des théories les plus folles allant de lavage de cerveau, à une action de Voldemort pour les décourager. Remus restait pragmatique et se contentait d'être présent pour quiconque aurait besoin de soutien. Il allait continuellement voir les Ombres pour essayer de parler avec eux même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Sirius, quand à lui, vaquait à ses occupations et faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Dumbledore, qui avait eut le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé, paraissait inquiet à chaque fois qu'on le croisait. Il répondait aux membres de l'ordre qui l'interrogeaient qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette décision et que pour l'heure il fallait se préoccuper des agissements de Voldemort et de ses fidèles. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier sache qu'il venait de prendre un ascendant sans précédent sur eux.

Quand à Harry, il avait demandé un peu de temps à Morgane pour préparer son départ mais la raison officieuse était qu'il voulait se remettre les idées en place. Il devait aussi s'assurer que les protections du manoir serait levées pour ses amis et il emmena avec lui quelques livres de la réserve familiale pour continuer à travailler sur l'énigme du cristal de lumière. Une fois prêt, il appela Morgane en sortant du bâtiment.

- Par quoi commence t'on ? demanda t'il assez froidement  
- Par changer de lieu, allons dans un endroit où personne ne pourra jamais te déranger, je vais t'amener là-bas.  
- Vous avez le droit d'intervenir ?  
- Tu vas juste suivre ma signature magique durant le trajet. Je te guiderais juste, en cela je n'enfreindrais aucun règlement. Allez suis moi, on a assez perdu de temps, fit elle avant de disparaître

Harry se concentra et finit par voir distinctement une lumière partir vers l'ouest. Dans un éclair de flamme bleue, il disparut à son tour. Le voyage parut lui durer une éternité alors que sa technique de déplacement lui permettait de pouvoir atteindre ses destinations en moins quelques secondes pour les plus éloignées. Il donna toute sa vitesse pour ne pas être semé par la lumière qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Il fut soulagé quand il vit qu'elle se mit à ralentir avant de se stopper définitivement. Il s'arrêta à son tour dans les airs et vit en dessous de lui une île à la végétation luxuriante. Elle paraissait vraiment grande car de la hauteur qu'il était, l'île s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Il amorça finalement sa descente et atterrit dans une clairière où l'attendait sa gardienne.

- Où est ce qu'on est ? demanda t'il en regardant le paysage avec curiosité.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, commençons ton entraînement immédiatement, annonça t'elle d'une voix sévère.  
- Très bien, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda t'il en posant ses affaires à côté d'un arbre.

Dans un premier temps je vais évaluer tes capacités, ensuite seulement je pourrais adapter ton entraînement en fonction, déclara t'elle alors que sa silhouette vaporeuse de gardienne devint de moins en moins flou jusqu'à devenir aussi distincte que celle de Harry.

- Mais… bredouilla t'il avec étonnement.  
- Comme je te l'ai dis, nous sommes à un endroit spécial où aucun être vivant n'a le droit de venir. Ici tout est sous mon contrôle, y compris mon état. Je suis maintenant aussi humaine que toi, mais trêve de bavardage on n'est pas là pour ça. Bien commence donc par me montrer ce que donne ton aura à son niveau maximum, fit elle en croisant les bras.

Harry acquiesça et se mis en position. Il se concentra de plus en plus jusqu'à faire apparaître la lueur bleue caractéristique de son aura. Il l'augmenta de plus en plus pendant des dizaines de secondes jusqu'à faire vibrer l'air comme lors de son retour. Il était plutôt satisfait du résultat et malgré la concentration intense dont il devait faire preuve, il esquissa un léger sourire. Son aura n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était lors de la bataille dans la forteresse du diable, elle avait maintenant presque doublé. C'était le résultat de ses efforts quand il était Will Alwin.

- Je vois, alors tu n'es capable que de ça, je pensais pas que j'aurais autant de travail, dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise en entendant Morgane, il pensait qu'elle lui ferait des éloges, personne n'avait été si loin que lui dans le déploiement de son aura. Il se concentra encore plus en se mettant en colère et son aura augmenta légèrement mais il dut tout relâcher, complètement vidé de ses forces. Il s'écroula à genoux, essoufflé et le visage ruisselant de sueur.

- Il faudra faire beaucoup mieux que ça, d'après ce que je sais, Voldemort n'a pas chômé depuis votre dernier duel, il est largement plus fort que toi si tu veux tout savoir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, Voldemort était plongé dans la quête des artefacts, quand aurait il eut le temps de gagner une telle force.

- Il n'est pas aussi fainéant que toi, il a augmenté ses pouvoirs en même temps qu'il a rajeunit. Il progresse plus vite que toi. Ses connaissances lui donnent également un grand avantage sur toi. Mais assez parlé de lui, il ne sert à rien de vous comparer. De toute façon, tu ne quitteras pas cette île sans que je t'estime près le combattre. C'est pour ça que tu vas me faire la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne te battras pas contre lui tant que je ne te le dirais pas. Même s'il tue un de tes amis sous tes yeux et même s'il te provoque.

Harry hocha la tête pour acquiescer et se remit debout.

- Bien je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur ton niveau. Je t'ai évalué pendant des mois quand tu étais Alwin. Tout est à travailler, vitesse, endurance, technique, puissance, résistance, intelligence, rien ne va.

Harry se sentit vexé à ses propos et ouvrit la bouche mais Morgane le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Rappelle toi Harry, tu as décidé de suivre toutes mes directives. Ton amour propre tu peux le jeter car tu vas te sentir ridicule plus d'une fois durant les prochaines années et…  
- Les prochaines années ? répéta t'il estomaqué.  
- Cette entraînement durera deux milles jours complets, répondit elle patiemment.  
- Mais c'est beaucoup trop long, je…  
- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, si ton niveau n'était pas si bas…  
- Alors je le ferais en deux cents, commençons, déclara t'il, déterminé.

Morgane esquissa un sourire à cette remarque puis soupira longuement avant de regarder son élève dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une autre promesse Harry, je veux une obéissance totale. Tu ne discuteras jamais pendant l'entraînement sauf si tu n'as pas compris. Tu feras tout ce que je te dirais sans rechigner. Je sais que tu as un comportement impulsif, alors il faudra te faire violence dans certaines situations. Si tu me donnes ta parole maintenant, sache que tu ne pourras plus quitter l'île de ta propre volonté si je m'y oppose, es tu d'accord avec ça ?  
- Oui, répondit il simplement après quelques secondes de réflexion  
- Très bien, commençons par quelques éléments que tu dois savoir. Pour commencer, cette île n'est pas une île ordinaire, dès que je l'aurais décidé les conditions environnementales changeront. Il fera très chaud le jour et très froid la nuit. Toutes sortes de créatures la peupleront et ont une très grande résistance magique. Plus tu iras vers le centre de l'île, plus la gravité sera forte. Les conditions météorologiques seront à mon bon vouloir. J'ai le plein contrôle sur tout ce qui est autour de toi. Tes rations de nourritures te seront déposées à chaque fois à des endroits différents et tu devras te dépêcher de les trouver avant que les autres créatures ne les mangent. Elles te poursuivront sans relâche car elles auront extrêmement faims et si elles n'ont pas ton repas sous la dent, ça sera toi qu'elles rechercheront.

Harry déglutit bruyamment en entendant l'énumération de ses conditions de vie, il allait vivre un véritable enfer.

- En ce qui concerne le contenu de ton entraînement, il sera varié et complet. Chaque matin il commencera à cinq heures et se terminera chaque soir à vingt deux heures. Le premier thème que j'aborderais, c'est la magie corporelle.  
- Je la maîtri…  
- Pas du tout, tu n'es encore qu'un bébé dans ce domaine, répliqua t'elle sèchement. Autre chose, un conseil, n'utilise pas ce que tu appelles sortilèges extrême.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je t'ai vu les utiliser, tu n'es pas apte pour ça. Ton corps ne peut à peine supporter quelques sortilèges maîtres à pleine puissance dans l'état où tu es…  
- Dans l'état où je suis… songea Harry, contrarié.  
- Imagines toi un chaudron d'une capacité de dix litres comme étant ton corps. A chaque fois que tu utilises de la magie ce chaudron se vide plus ou moins vite en fonction du sort que tu lances. Il a la capacité de s'auto remplir avec le temps mais cela dépend vraiment des sorciers. Chaque sortilège mineur consommant dix millilitres, les sortilèges moyens environ dix centilitre et les sortilèges maître environ un litre. Je parle évidement de sortilège à pleine puissance.  
- J'ai horreur des maths, marmonna Harry en grognant  
- Sache Harry qu'un sortilège extrême bien exécuté en consomme prêt de quinze litres. C'est au dessus de tes capacités. A terme, ton corps pourra contenir tes centaines de litres donc soit patient.  
- Elle me donne envie de pisser avec ses litres elle… plaisanta Harry intérieurement.  
- On va voir si tu vas rire très longtemps, voilà maintenant la première leçon. La magie a de nombreuses utilités qui te sont encore insoupçonnées. Tu devras apprendre à les maîtriser. Dans un premier temps, tu vas devoir gagner en endurance tu t'épuises beaucoup trop vite, il va falloir renforcer ça. Il faut que tu utilises la magie comme une alliée et un complément à l'énergie que tu utilises quotidiennement comme les moldus. Première exercice, apprendre à canaliser la magie pour autre chose que les combats. Tu vas devoir survivre sur cette île avec toutes ces créatures à ta poursuite. Tu devras bouger sans cesse si tu veux vivre. Si tu n'arrives pas très vite à utiliser la magie pour augmenter ton endurance et pouvoir courir des kilomètres sans être essoufflé ou fatigué alors tu ne tiendras pas une semaine avant d'être dévoré. Oh et n'espère pas trouvé un refuge quelque part il n'y a pas que des créatures terrestres que tu rencontreras. Je t'ai évidement retiré la capacité de te téléporter, à toi de prouver que tu es assez doué pour réaliser l'entraînement jusqu'au bout.  
- Euh vous serez là si j'ai besoin de conseil ou d'être sauvé de la gueule d'un T-Rex ? s'inquiéta t'il  
- Tu as choisis cet entraînement Harry, soit tu réussis, soit tu meurs. Je te réserve encore une surprise que tu découvriras avec le temps. Maintenant je te laisse, utilise ton instinct et tâche de survivre Harry, ne me déçois pas, annonça t'elle avant de disparaître.  
- Facile à dire, ne me déçois pas c'est pas elle qui va être de la viande ambulante, pesta t'il avant d'observer les alentours pour savoir par où il commencerait son exploration.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer avant d'entreprendre un pas vers le nord quand il entendit un rugissement effrayant et des mouvements dans les arbres venir de ce côté.

- Euh… Finalement non, fit il avant de reculer vivement comme s'il venait de marcher sur un piège.

Il soupira et tenta de réfléchir rapidement et il choisit la direction de l'Ouest où il avait cru voir un plan d'eau dans les environs. S'il ne pouvait pas manger, au moins il pourrait boire. Il atteint finalement la lisière de la forêt et y pénétra. Quelques instants passèrent avant de le voir rappliquer dans la clairière en courant.

- Fis toi à ton instinct… mon cul oui, marmonna t'il en traçant vers l'Est alors que des espèces de papillons géants avec des crocs gros comme des mains le poursuivaient.

Il vit des créatures apparaître à la lisière au sud et accéléra sa course.

- Oh putain, oh putain !! Mais elle est complètement cinglée. Je savais que j'aurais dû passer prendre Weasley avant de partir, il m'aurait fait gagné un peu de temps, ou mieux, aurait empoisonné ces bestioles en se faisant bouffer, pesta t'il intérieurement en s'engageant dans la forêt.

La veille de noël arriva finalement avec la neige qui tombait paisiblement sur Londres. Hermione était assise sur le rebord intérieur d'une fenêtre à l'étage et regardait les flocons se poser sur les toits des maisons. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait parlé et vu personnes. Elle avait pleurée toutes les larmes qui étaient en elle et malgré toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry, elle ne pouvait pas le chasser de son esprit. Toutes sortes de questions sur son comportement surprenant lui parcouraient l'esprit. Harry avait des défauts comme tout le monde, mais il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une quelconque lâcheté. Elle soupira bruyamment et n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

- Tu veux ma théorie ? fit une voix féminine derrière elle

Elle se retourna pour voir Ayla qui fixait des yeux la table de chevet de Hermione ou une photo des Ombres au grand complet était mise en valeur.

- Je n'y crois pas du tout, conclut t'elle en tournant son regard sur Hermione  
- Tu ne crois pas en quoi ?  
- Harry… Il doit y avoir une raison qui nous échappe… Je veux dire… c'est Harry…  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas quelle raison il aurait de dire… ce qu'il a dit.  
- Il culpabilise peut être de ne pas avoir pu être là avant… ou alors ça a un rapport avec Voldemort. Il veut sans doute qu'on prenne moins de risque en n'étant pas à ses côtés.  
- Ca serait bien lui… Mais ça m'étonnerait, je veux dire. Il aurait pu ne pas réapparaître sans avoir à nous blesser. Je ne sais pas… il t'a dit ce qu'il lui été arrivé pendant ces derniers mois ?  
- Je…, hésita Ayla en se souvenant des paroles de Harry lui disant de ne pas faire son rapprochement entre Will et lui devant les autres. Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Il a dut se passer quelque chose pendant ce laps de temps. Je voulais le dire à quelqu'un d'autre pour être en phase avec moi-même. J'ai toujours fois en lui, s'il nous a tous blessé de la sorte c'est qu'il y avait une raison et je trouverais ce que c'est, dit elle avec vigueur.  
- Personnellement je suis partagée. Les mots qu'il m'a dit étaient cruels mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Pourquoi nous blesser autant ? Il doit bien avoir une raison. Il ne l'a pas fait qu'avec une seule personne. Il nous a tous touché sur nos points sensibles d'après la réaction qu'on a tous eut. Il aurait pu écrire une lettre pour nous dire ça. Venir ici pour nous dire je vous déteste, adieu. Ca n'a pas de sens et puis il y a Sirius, je l'ai entendu chantonner ce matin. Il chantonne alors que son filleul a été aussi odieux et nous a tous abandonné il y a quelques jours.- Je ne suis pas la seule à croire en lui.  
- Je ne lui pardonnerais pas comme ça ce qu'il m'a fait Ayla. Quelque soit la raison, mais je veux bien t'aider à découvrir le pourquoi pour tourner une page ou la réécrire, si tu as raison. Mais dis moi, tu en as parlé aux autres ?  
- Non, tu es la première personne a qui je viens parler excepté Caroline depuis qu'il ait parti.  
- Comment elle réagit ?  
- Je lui ai dit que j'étais triste parce qu'il devait partir très loin pendant longtemps. Je ne lui ai pas mentie, déclara Ayla tristement  
- Je vois, tu vas parler à Max ?  
- Ecoutes, je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée de lui en parler. Il est furieux. Il passe son temps à se défouler sur un mannequin où il a mit la tête de Harry. Typiquement masculin comme réaction.  
- C'est vrai, répondit Hermione en esquissant le premier sourire depuis des jours. Mais tu ne crois pas que si on fait des recherches dans son dos sur Harry, il va mal le prendre et se sentir exclu.  
- Le résultat sera le même si on lui dit… Mais tu as raison, rien ne vaux la franchise, j'irais lui parler. J'ai l'habitude de ses gueulantes. Par contre j'aimerais que tu ailles voir Neville. On ne sait pas préoccuper de lui mais il a dut prendre un coup aussi. Le fait que Harry n'ait pas prit la peine de lui parler c'est peut être mieux mais il a dut se sentir exclu de son statut d'Ombre. Il est sensible donc je te le confie. J'irais ensuite tenter une approche auprès de Sirius, il a l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il ne veut bien nous le dire, annonça Ayla en faisant demi tour.

Comme elles l'avaient prédit, Max fut hors de lui quand elle lui annonça ce qu'elle pensait. Une grande dispute éclata entre eux deux qui fut entendue dans pratiquement toute la maison. Ayla ressortit de la salle d'entraînement furieuse, avec les yeux rouges. Ce qui l'a peinait le plus c'est que Max mette beaucoup plus de fautes sur Harry qu'il ne le devrait. On aurait dit qu'il éprouvait un certain plaisir même, ce qui la révolta. Les deux Serpentards ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée et se jetèrent des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Ayla préféra s'occuper que de penser à Max et alla aider Sirius à installer les décorations de noël. Ce dernier était en train de décorer le sapin lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle prit une guirlande et commença à la faire léviter quand il remarqua enfin sa présence.

- Ayla !! Ca fait plaisir de te voir sortir enfin de cette chambre. Mais dis moi, c'était quoi ce bruit tout à l'heure ?  
- Rien, je me suis disputé avec un abruti qui se comporte comme le dernier des Malefoy.  
- Je vois, ricana Sirius. Eh bien, il n'y a rien que la magie de noël ne peut résoudre.  
- Sirius, je peux te poser une question ? Ne me réponds pas si ta réponse n'est pas franche, d'accord ?  
- Laisse moi deviner, c'est au sujet de Harry n'est ce pas ? Tous les membres de l'ordre m'ont déjà harceler de question, je suis étonné que tu ne le fasses que maintenant.  
- Sirius, qu'est ce qui lui a prit ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
- Ecoutes Ayla, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions comme à ceux de l'ordre. Ce que j'ai découvert ce soir là, c'est que Harry reste Harry. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas ses paroles. Ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux n'étaient pas de la lâcheté. Il a déjà eut ce regard dans le passé, c'est un éclat qu'il a quand il s'apprête à faire un exploit. Le dernier que je me souvienne était quand il a battu les trois des cinq Mangemorts qui nous encerclait alors qu'il était encore très peu expérimenté. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter ce jour là.  
- Harry n'en fait qu'à sa tête depuis toujours. Mais comme tu l'as dis, Harry reste Harry. Il n'est pas un lâche, il a dut juste découvrir quelque chose qu'il doit faire seul.  
- C'est aussi mon avis.Mais je vous demanderais de ne pas le chercher, laissez le.  
- Quoi?  
- C'est ce qu'il veut..., déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules.  
- ... Je comprends. Merci Sirius  
- De quoi ?  
- De veiller sur nous comme tu le fais. Max et moi sommes comme Harry. On n'a plus de parents et ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on a un adulte sur qui on peut se reposer et en qui on peut avoir confiance.  
- Je t'en prie Ayla, la famille des Maraudeurs s'est agrandie grâce à vous.

Ayla fit alors quelque chose d'inattendue et serra Sirius dans ses bras avant de partir le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as été génial avec elle, fit la voix de Remus une fois que la porte fut fermée.  
- Ca fait plaisir de se sentir utile, répondit il en souriant  
- Tu as de quoi être fier, j'aurais jamais cru que je te verrais grandir un jour, taquina Remus  
- Hey, pesta Sirius en lui lançant une guirlande.  
- J'ai parlé trop vite, annonça Remus en esquivant avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Finalement le noël à Square Grimmaurd ne serait pas aussi noir que ce qu'ils pensaient.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Deux trois petites choses à vous dire ce sera pas long rassurez vous lol.

Premièrement je souhaite un très bon anniversaire à Emma qui fête c'est 18 ans aujourd'hui (j'espère que je ne me trompe pas lol).

Ensuite j'ai recu un chapitre alternatif à celui la de la part d'un de mes lecteurs. Je dois dire qu'elle est très intéressante mais malheureusement je ne peux pas m'en inspirer pour des raisons de cheminement de l'histoire. D'un autre côté, je dirais à cette personnne (dont je ne citerais pas le nom ou pseudo) de se lancer dans l'écriture de fan fic (si c'est pas déjà fait) car elle a beaucoup de talent.

Une dernière petite chose qui me tient à coeur, je viens de réaliser un site perso (après avoir été harcelé pour faire un blog j'ai décidé de m'y mettre lol). L'adresse est http://gochris.free.fr Bref ce site comportera peut être des éléments qui vous intéresserons. Toutes mes fics seront lisibles et téléchargeable sur ce site ainsi que d'autres histoires ne concernant pas Harry Potter. Vous pourrez aussi voir ma progression dans l'écriture de chaque chapitre et ces derniers seront publiés aussitot la correction faite sur ce site. Plus de délai comme sur Une dernière chose, un forum et un chat sont maintenant à votre disposition pour me contacter, poser vos questions ou demander quoi que ce soit. Pour ma part ca sera moins lourd a charger que de vous parlez sur msn ou on arrive vite à saturation pour répondre à beaucoup de personnes. Le site est encore en construction donc ne vous étonnez pas de le voir si peu rempli. J'espère vous y retrouvez très vite. A bientôt.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Présage

**Chapitre 24 : Présage**

Le 25 décembre arriva finalement pour la plus grande joie des enfants du monde entier. Après avoir fait un repas copieux au réveillon, la plupart se réveillent brusquement pour se ruer vers la pile de cadeau qui les attend au pied du sapin. Square Grimmaurd ne fit pas exception à cette règle. Caroline fut celle qui eut le plus d'entrain pour réveiller toute la maison. A sept ans, c'était la moindre des choses.

Elle était déjà en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux quand les autres résidents émergèrent peut à peu de leur léthargie pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Chaque ouverture de cadeau entraînée des cris de surprises et des remerciements. Ils avaient déjà tout déballés quand Sirius arriva vers Ayla et lui tendit un autre paquet. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif car Remus et lui venaient déjà de lui offrir une superbe robe. Il avait attendu qu'elle soit un peu isolée pour le lui donner.

Elle regarda le paquet et vit qu'il était adressé aux Ombres, pas uniquement à elle. Elle regarda Sirius de nouveau. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire avant de retourner s'affairer dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le paquet délicatement et découvrit un vieux livre qui ne payait pas de mine à en juger par son état poussiéreux et ses pages jaunies. Elle l'ouvrit finalement et put lire le titre. Elle sentit son cœur se soulever en s'apercevant qu'il appartenait à la famille de son ami depuis des générations. Elle le referma précautionneusement en voyant Max approchait. Elle ne voulait pas de nouvelle dispute, surtout le jour de noël. Elle alla le ranger en prenant toutes les précautions qui s'imposer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor puis retourna dans la salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île, les festivités de noël avaient totalement échappées à Harry qui était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Assis sur une branche très haute, il savourait les deux pommes chèrement acquises. Il avait réussit à les prendre avant de se faire attaquer par une nuée de frelon gros comme des balles de tennis et s'était fait piqué à trois reprise avant de les semer. Le fait de vivre seul l'avait totalement coupé du monde et il ne se préoccupait que de choses le concernant dans l'immédiat. En à peine deux jours il avait prit ses marques sur l'île et s'était habitué à la présence hostile qui le traquait sans cesse. Il avait à peine entamé sa deuxième pomme qu'une langue lui arracha des mains sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se mit aussitôt debout sur la branche et vit en dessous, un crapaud bleu de la taille d'un chien qui venait d'engloutir son repas avec une profonde satisfaction. Harry sauta de la branche et fit un atterrissage parfait sur le sol.

- Alors ça, Bouffe tout tu vas me le payer, c'est la dernière fois que tu engloutis mon p'tit déj. J'ai été sympa avec toi parce que tu me rappelé le visage d'Ayla après sa dernière cuite mais la ça suffit, pesta t'il les mains sur ses hanches.

Le crapaud relança un coup de langue vers le visage d'Harry qui l'esquiva sans problème. Seulement la langue attrapa une branche et quand elle revint vers lui, il se la prit derrière la tête.

- Ohhh toi, rugit Harry en se massant la tête.

Le crapaud émit un croassement sonore avant de bondir en s'enfuyant. Harry se mit à sa poursuite en faisant les mêmes bons que lui. Il n'en avait pas conscience mais depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Il utilisait la magie sans arrêt sans même sans rendre compte. Sans compter les bons de cinq mètres qu'il pouvait faire en deux secondes pour imiter son ennemi vorace, il arrivait à se déplaçait à une vitesse maintenant supérieur à celle de son animagus grâce à la magie corporelle. Il arrivait à accomplir ces exploits sans même être épuisé ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a encore quelques jours de cela où il passait son temps à fuir et à se cacher.

Après une course d'un kilomètre, Harry décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le crapaud était agile mais lui était plus malin. Après un dernier bond, il disparut pour se retrouver instantanément sur une branche de l'arbre voisin. Il réitéra sa technique plusieurs fois pour aller de branche en branche tout en regardant sa cible se déplaçait en dessous de lui. Il finit par le dépasser et réapparut juste derrière un arbre en attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Il fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et attendit patiemment. Quand le crapaud arriva à sa hauteur, il lui lança sa technique mais ce dernier surpris ouvra la bouche et avala les flammes. Il réagit bizarrement en titubant avant de faire un rot sonore en crachant un peu de fumée.

Harry était estomaqué, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait absorber de la magie. Après un autre croassement de provocation, il repartit dans le sens opposé au sorcier. Ce dernier se concentra et piqua un sprint avant de lui sauter sur la tête. Le crapaud continua à faire ses bonds tout en secouant la tête ce qui amusa Harry. Il s'apprêta à l'attaquer quand un arbre tomba juste devant eux. Ils faisaient maintenant face à une sorte d'énorme lézard particulièrement répugnant. Sa peau verte luisant comme celle d'un serpent visqueux.

Le lézard leva sa patte et l'abattit sur eux pour les saisir. Harry fit un salto arrière avec une grande maîtrise et laissa un sortilège ressemblant à un geyser alors qu'il était dans les airs. Le crapaud se retrouva propulsé au moment où le lézard fit un bon d'une grande souplesse vers Harry. Il le goba sans ménagement après avoir laissé le temps à Harry de se dégager.

- Oups, désolé Bouffe tout mais c'était toi ou moi, fit il en haussant les épaules.

Le lézard, loin d'être rassasié, se rua vers lui avec une célérité anormale. Harry disparut juste au moment où il referma ses crocs sur lui. Ce dernier se retrouva bête en regardant partout frénétiquement. Il leva enfin la tête où il sentit l'odeur de son plat de résistance. Harry lui souriait il était hors de sa porter malgré la détente que pouvait avoir son prédateur. Ce dernier se rua sur l'arbre et se cogna dessus ce qui eut pour résultat de le déraciner au bout du troisième essaie. Harry se mit à courir sur le tronc en même temps que l'arbre s'écroulait et parvint à se rattraper à la branche d'un arbre voisin.

- Hey Godzilla, tu pourrais avoir plus de respect pour l'écologie, tss, déclara t'il avant de se rétablir au sol.

Il se fit courser rapidement et il dut se remettre à sprinter pour garder de la distance avec la créature. Cette dernière avait une peau à l'épreuve de la plupart de ses magies et il devait s'économiser au maximum car même la nuit il était attaqué. Il arriva enfin à la clairière sur laquelle il avait mit les pieds pour la première fois à son arrivé. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

Le lézard sur rua sur lui et referma une nouvelle fois sa gueule sur lui sans succès. Harry était maintenant sur sa tête. En le voyant, il utilisa sa queue pour le chasser de là mais il se frappa lui-même. Il secoua la tête, énervé, et fonça sur Harry qui disparut une nouvelle fois. Le lézard se retourna et il vit une vingtaine de Harry tout autour de lui qui le regardait en rigolant.

Il fonça sur l'un d'eux, puis sur un deuxième sans succès. C'est alors qu'une demi douzaine de papillons voraces apparut. Harry avait rencontré ces créatures lors de son premier jour sur l'île et avait dût se confronter à eux. Ce dernier arrêta de jouer et stoppa son illusion en les voyant surgirent de la forêt. Les papillons n'étaient pas très forts et mais ils étaient rapides et doué d'une poudre anti-magie particulièrement dangereuse. Le plus ennuyeux avec eux et qu'ils avaient des capacités magiques comme le fait de pouvoir provoquer des bourrasques de vent semblables à sa technique Anordaetie. Ils pouvaient aussi envoyaient une substance qui étaient particulièrement corrosive et collante sur la forme de pollen.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à en arroser Harry qui évita avec agilité en utilisant sa vitesse mais il se retrouva vite encerclé. Il sourit en voyant tous ses prédateurs arrivaient sur lui. Dans sa main gauche une boule rose se forma et dans sa main droite une lumière dorée. Il percuta ses mains en les claquant et une violente lumière aveuglante se produisit. Quand elle disparut, Harry n'était plus là.

Ne trouvant plus leur repas les papillons se rabattirent sur le lézard qui ne se laissa pas faire. Harry regardait le spectacle dans les airs en souriant. Il avait réussit son double sort qui leur avait retiré provisoirement, vue et odorat.

Soudain, son pendentif fut pris de tremblement frénétique et il devint bouillant. Harry fut sur ses gardes, Morgane lui avait dit qu'il était impossible pour Voldemort de le retrouver sur cette île. Il se concentra pour déceler sa présence mais n'obtint aucun résultat. Il n'était pas sur l'île. Il se concentra davantage et fit un 180 degrés dans les airs en regardant l'horizon.

- Il a récupéré un autre artefact, il n'y a pas d'autres explications, murmura t'il avec une expression figée sur son visage.

Il s'énerva et concentra son aura l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'arrêter, songeur.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, je dois continuer à m'entraîner. C'est pas en fonçant tête baissé que ça changera les choses, songea t'il.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une ombre lui fonçait dessus et il ne parvint à l'esquiver qu'à la dernière seconde. Il se retourna et vit ce qui l'avait attaqué. Une sorte de crabe, avec d'énormes pinces acérées et une double pairs d'ailes, qu'il avait affectueusement baptisé Bébert. Son nom venait d'une espèce similaire appelé Berlingus mais qui était beaucoup moins gros et violent. Ce dernier était un caractériel notoire. Il possédait une carapace le protégeant de la plupart des sortilèges et était d'une rapidité déconcertante dans les airs.

- Désolé Bébert, je suis pas d'humeur à joué avec toi, va te trouver une crabette et dégage, marmonna t'il en le voyant serer ses pinces à répétition.

La créature fonça vers lui et essaya de le décapiter mais Harry fut plus rapide et se téléporta dans un éclair de flamme.

- Je sais que t'en pince pour moi, mais tu n'es pas à mon goût désolé, déclara t'il en réapparaissant dans son dos

Le crabe se retourna en l'espace d'une seconde et lui cracha une substance verte visqueuse en plein visage. Harry pesta en se la prenant et se mit les mains sur le visage pour s'essuyer. Il avait à peine fini que Bébert lui envoya un violent coup de pince qui lui cassa le nez instantanément.

- Lugéria, murmura t'il en se tenant son nez ensanglanté.

Mais le crabe ne lui laissa pas le temps de se soigner et se rua sur lui en tentant de le découper en morceau. La vitesse avec laquelle il pouvait mouvoir ses pinces donnait de fil à retordre à Harry qui esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bébert finit par accrocher la cape d'Harry et de son autre pince lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac. Harry recula d'au moins deux mètres en se tenant l'estomac. Bébert était vraiment une créature très forte. Il se redressa puis lui sourit.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, fit il alors qu'une lueur argenté émanait de ses main. Tu ne m'en voudras pas d'équilibrer les choses.

Une seconde plus tard, ses mains prirent la forme de pince argentée, il venait d'adapter sa technique Eternia pour être à arme égale avec Bébert. Il fonça sur lui et une bataille de pince s'engagea. Harry finit par lui découper ses pinces avec rapidité et il regarda triomphalement Bébert zigzaguer dans les airs en reculant. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et ses pinces repoussèrent presque aussi vite que le sourire d'Harry se figea. Cependant il garda toute sa vivacité d'esprit et balança sur son adversaire ses pinces d'argent qui changèrent de forme et entourèrent bientôt tout le crabe. Il avait déjà employé cette technique contre la championne de Salem et elle avait prouvée son efficacité.

Cependant le crabe fonça sur lui dans son cristal et manqua de le percuter. Harry venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Les parois de diamant étaient très aiguisées et le moindre contact pourrait lui être fatale. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit si la créature avait besoin de respirer. Il évita un nouveau coup en disparaissant dans un éclair de flamme et se mit à bonne distance. Il concentra son aura en fixant sa cible.

- Désolé Bébert, mais dans la chaîne alimentaire je suis au dessus de toi.

Le cristal se mit à vibrer puis explosa en faisant de la charpie de crabe. Des morceaux de chair, de carapace et de diamant tombèrent comme une pluie sur la forêt. Harry fit disparaître son aura et souffla un peu. Il se soigna et regarda le paysage en dessous de lui avant de se décider à bouger. Il plana jusqu'à son refuge qui était une grotte qu'il avait aménagé derrière une chute d'eau. L'endroit était humide mais cela lui offrait un abri contre les créatures les plus dangereuses quand il avait besoin de se reposer.

L'eau atténuant son odeur et la grotte n'étant pas large, seule les bêtes de moins de deux mètres pouvaient venir le déranger. Il y arriva après une demie heure de survol. Cela lui aurait pris moins de temps en y allant en courant mais il voulait ménager ses réserves magiques en cas de danger. Il avait apprit à s'économiser car il s'était aperçu très vite qu'en voulant affronter toutes les créatures qu'il croisait, il ne tenait rarement plus d'une minute.

Il arriva à la cascade et atterrit sur le bord du lac où l'eau stagnait un peu avant de se jeter dans la petite rivière qui s'écoulait jusqu'à l'océan. Il s'étira les muscles avant de bailler, la nuit avait encore été courte et il espérait avoir une petite demie heure de répit avant d'être dérangé. Il sauta de rocher en rocher jusqu'à arrivé à la chute d'eau. Il ouvrit un passage avec sa main droite et sauta à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il y avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires mais n'avait stocké aucune nourriture pour ne pas que cela ressemble à un garde manger pour monstre.

Il s'installa sur le lit de fortune qui s'était fabriqué avec plusieurs grandes feuilles d'un arbre pas très docile, lointain cousin du saule cogneur. Il aurait pu se faire apparaître un lit douillé et confortable avec la magie mais il avait décidé de compter moins sur la magie et plus sur ses compétences humaines. Le fait de vivre une semaine dans cet endroit inhospitalier lui avait appris à quel point la magie prenait une place omniprésente dans la vie d'un sorcier. Il voulait apprendre à vivre sans pour se montrer qu'il était capable de s'en passer.

Il s'y installa et soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne s'était pas reposé pendant plus de cinq minutes que quelque chose d'assez lourd lui tomba à la figure. Il se dégagea rapidement du poids avec agilité et dextérité et se leva près à engager le combat. Il baissa sa garde quand il vit que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un morceau de tissu noir. Il se baissa et le prit précautionneusement quand un morceau de papier tomba de l'étoffe. Il le fit léviter jusqu'à lui et le lut.

_« Pars explorer les contrées célestes, soit aussi léger que l'air et rapide comme le vent. Tu devras ensuite t'aventurer dans les obscurs tréfonds sous marins. Fonds toi à ces environnements jusqu'à t'y sentir à l'aise._

_PS : Cette cape est un cadeau que je te fais. Elle est totalement indestructible et à des propriétés magiques étonnantes que je te laisse découvrir. Tu n'auras besoin d'aucun autre vêtement, mais rappelle toi bien ceci, si la cape ne peut être détruite il n'en ait pas de même pour toi. Elle te t'aidera mais ne te protégera pas de tout. Continue. »_

Harry regarda plus attentivement l'étoffe, Morgane avait du goût. La texture était fine et douce mais ce qui était le plus étonnant c'était sa légèreté. Ce cadeau l'avait finalement requinqué et il décida de l'enfiler tout de suite avant suivre les directives de Morgane. Il sortit de la grotte et s'installa à la lisière de la chute d'eau. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer de ne pas être déranger et se déshabilla totalement. Il décida d'aller prendre un bon bain avant de l'enfiler. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis deux jours et se sentait crasseux. Il plongea, nu, dans le lac et en profita pour faire quelques brasses. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait exactement cette île, mais l'eau de la rivière était vraiment bonne et il s'y serait délassé pendant des heures.

Ce petit bain lui fit un bien fou, il flottait à la surface en se détendant. Il se sentait léger, tout le poids qu'il avait continuellement sur ses épaules s'allégeait ici. Il songea finalement à Voldemort et se ressaisit. Il fit un bon hors de l'eau et se sécha. Il attacha sa cape sur ses épaules et se sentit recouvert d'une sensation agréable. C'était comme si il était recouvert d'une seconde peau, elle n'entravée absolument pas ses mouvements et il émanait d'elle une douce chaleur. Il se regarda et vit qu'il était vêtu que de noir, son pantalon, et son gilet à manche courte ainsi que sa cape était d'une obscurité impeccable. Son visage était également recouvert par un voile et d'une capuche qui formait un tout avec la cape. On ne pouvait plus distinguait de lui que ses yeux émeraudes qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

Se sentant parcourut d'une force nouvelle, Harry obéit aux ordres de Morgane et commença son apprentissage du monde céleste.

Le petit déjeuner s'achevant, les Ombres se réunirent tous dans la chambre des Anderson à part Neville qui entama le premier tour dans la salle de bain. Caroline jouait avec Lily tandis que Hermione parlait avec Ayla de la prochaine épreuve des CRIMES. Max lui était allongé sur le lit de Caroline et était pensif en lançant un souafle verticalement pour s'occuper. Ayla et lui ne s'était toujours pas réconcilier même s'ils faisaient des efforts pour se montrer courtois l'un envers l'autre.

- Tu crois que ce sera quoi la prochaine épreuve ? Tu as eut ton indice ? demanda Hermione  
- Non, Dumbledore a dit que ça sera pour la rentrée, il ne voulait pas désavantager Alwin. Je pense qu'il a essayé de lui faire gagner un peu de temps pour revenir.  
- Je me demande s'il reviendra. Je veux dire il est entre les mains de Voldemort et dans son état…  
- Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est une teigne. De toute façon, je crois que la prochaine épreuve sera moins physique que la dernière donc il pourra se ménager. On a eut une épreuve de vol, une de courage et une de duel. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas inquiète, je serais prête, déclara Ayla en souriant.  
- Tu es optimiste, rigola Hermione  
- Si quelqu'un veut la salle de bain, j'ai fini, annonça Neville en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Eh bien Nev, tu deviens une vraie princesse, une demie heure pour se préparer, le taquina Ayla  
- L'évier était bouché et il n'y avait plus de shamp…  
- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu en te justifiant, fit Hermione en souriant  
- Tu as raison, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas celui qui avait le plus besoin d'une douche, fit il avec un petit sourire en regardant Ayla  
- Hey, rétorqua ce dernière en lui balançant un oreiller. Je suis une jeune femme pure et innocente tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus de respect.  
- Pure et innocente ? répéta Hermione, incrédule.  
- Bon ça va si en plus vous y mettez à deux, déclara t'elle, vexée, en croisant les bras.

La porte se referma bruyamment ce qui leur signala que Max venait de sortir de la pièce. La bonne humeur se dissipa rapidement pour laisser la place à un silence pesant qui ne fit coupé que par Caroline.

- Arrête Lily tu me chatouilles, fit elle, allongée sur le sol avec le fenrir sur elle en train de la lécher.

Les Ombres la regardèrent avec une expression de tendresse avant de se regarder.

- Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je ne voulais pas que Max soit présent car il aurait certainement piqué sa crise mais je dois vous en parler, déclara Ayla avec gravité  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas partir toi aussi ? cria presque Hermione  
- Ayla lui fit signe de se taire en mettant son doigt devant la bouche et en montrant des yeux Caroline.  
- Non, il ne s'agit pas de moi mais plutôt d'un cadeau spécial que j'ai reçu pour les Ombres.  
- Quoi ? Quel cadeau ? demanda Neville, curieux.  
- Ceci, dit elle en sortant le livre de sa valise.

Elle l'étala devant eux et ouvrit la première page. Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant le titre du livre.

- Mais quand ? pourquoi ? demanda Hermione  
- Sirius me l'a remit tout à l'heure mais j'en sais pas plus que toi  
- Pourquoi Harry nous aurait t'il laissait ce livre, il doit vraiment y tenir, je veux dire c'est un héritage de sa famille.  
- Comme tu l'as dis c'est un héritage, je crois que Harry veux qu'on continue à progresser, même si ce n'est pas avec lui.  
- Je croyais qu'il en avait plus rien à faire de nous ? demanda Neville à voix basse.  
- Hermione et moi pensons que rien n'était sincère, qu'il avait juste besoin de nous tenir à distance le temps qu'il fasse… ce qu'il à a faire.  
- Mais pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? vous pensez aussi que je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous ou c'est simplement parce que vous en avez rien à faire de mon avis? C'est vrai qu'il faut ménager le pauvre petit Neville ? Je ne suis pas si fragile, arrêtez de me prendre pour un gosse. On est un groupe, on partage tous, sinon les Ombres ne seraient qu'une idéologie sans consistance, pesta t'il d'une colère froide.  
- En fait, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Max, je n'avais pas le courage de venir t'en parler. Je suis désolée, fit Ayla d'une petite voix.  
- Comprends nous, Max est furieux contre Harry et toi tu n'es pas venu nous parler de tes sentiments à ce sujet. On ne savait pas comment tu le prendrais. On ne voulait pas que tu te sentes exclu, tu es une Ombre à part entière, ça tu peux en être sûr, appuya Hermione  
- Ecoutez je… commença Neville, confus de s'être emporté.  
- Ahhhhhh, cria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement vers Caroline et virent celle-ci, apeurée, en train de pointer du doigt la fenêtre. Ils se précipitèrent vers celle-ci et furent estomaqués. La neige qui tombait avait prit une couleur écarlate, la couleur du sang. Ayla s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et le spectacle sinistre lui donna envie de vomir. On aurait cru que la rue était devenu un fleuve de sang.

- Voldemort, murmura t'elle en serrant les dents.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? j'ai entendu crier, fit Max en débarquant dans la chambre, complètement trempé avec une serviette sur la taille.

Pour toute réponse Neville lui montra la fenêtre du doigt et Max ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en découvrant à son tour le phénomène.

- Il ne se cache plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il a dût prendre une grande confiance en lui pour se retirer de la clandestinité. Le pire c'est que les Moldus vont découvrir qu'il se passe quelque chose maintenant, commenta Hermione  
- Vous pensez qu'Alwin s'est joint à lui ? demanda Neville  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Je pencherais plutôt pour… j'espère me tromper mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il a put obtenir un autre artefact ? fit Ayla  
- Oh Merlin, c'est pour ça que l'ordre est en réunion d'urgence. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.  
- Mais quel artefact…, bredouilla Max  
- Le seul sur lequel l'ordre avait des pistes, la couronne Aztèque. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il est devenu si sûr de lui. C'est le seul artefact qui lui assure une quasi-invulnérabilité.  
- Si c'est le cas, il va falloir s'y mettre encore plus que d'habitude, songea Ayla à voix haute.  
- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda Max  
- Enfiles quelque chose et rejoins moi dans la salle d'entraînement. Il faut que je te parle, déclara t'elle après quelques secondes de réflexion avant de sortir de la pièce sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Une crise mondiale

**Chapitre 25 : Une crise mondiale**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les Ombres étaient retournées à Poudlard. L'ambiance allègre de noël avait laissée place à une morosité croissante. Les journaux ne parlaient plus que des derniers sévices de Voldemort. Le dernier en date était l'attaque d'un village Moldu de cinq cent habitants qui avait été décimé. Certains des parents d'élèves avaient récupérés leurs enfants avant de déménager à l'étranger. Le ministère de la magie était complètement débordé. De nombreux bénévoles étaient réquisitionnés pour les aider dans cette situation de crise. La situation était grave car non seulement les Aurors dépassaient déjà leur potentiel d'action mais les journaux Moldu commençaient à douter des explications données par les gouvernements des pays où avaient lieu les méfaits.

Poudlard avait perdu un quart de sa population et même les directeurs étrangers s'absentés régulièrement pour gérer la crise dans leur école. Il s'agissait bien d'une crise mondiale, sans précédent dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Les Ombres étaient en train de dîner tous ensemble, Dumbledore ayant permis un mélange entre les maisons pour promouvoir l'union des maisons et combler l'absence de certains. Max était en train de parler avec Hermione du Phénix Halo qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Neville écrivait sa lettre hebdomadaire à ses parents pour les rassurer. Quand à Ayla, elle était plongée dans une pile de journaux qu'elle épluchait en serrant les dents. Ils relataient les dernières actions de Voldemort pour terroriser la population internationale.

La plus flagrante était d'avoir fait disparaître le soleil des yeux des habitants de Grande Bretagne. Personne ne savait comme il s'y était prit mais le ciel n'était plus que d'épais nuage noir menaçant. Ca aurait pu encore passer pour un pays habitué au climat océanique mais cela entraîner bien plus qu'une obscurité quasi nocturne. Des déluges d'éclairs, des inondations, des tornades ou encore des averses de grêles étaient signalées dans tout le pays.

- Ayla, tu n'as pas quittée la même page depuis une heure, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas changer ce qui a été fait, alors arrête de te faire du mal, dit Max.  
- Ca me tue de savoir que ce fils de troll a regagné assez de force pour attaquer sur plusieurs fronts sans être inquiété. Tu te rends compte, Londres et Paris ont des quartiers qui ont été complètement mis à sac. Prague est la proie des dragons depuis une semaine et New York perd ses gratte-ciels un par un.  
- Que peut on faire ? je veux bien qu'on soit fort individuellement mais Voldemort à l'avantage du nombre. On peut gagner des duels mais pas une guerre.  
- Je vais m'entraîner, déclara t'elle fermement en se levant.  
- Anderson, rassis toi. Depuis noël on s'entraîne plus de quinze heures par jour. On a tous besoin de récupérer toi y compris. Tu ne serviras à rien si tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie, pesta t'il  
- Sur ce point il a raison, le livre des Potter nous a permit de progresser plus rapidement mais on a tous nos limites, fit Hermione.  
- Ayla, je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je veux faire payer à Voldemort ce qu'il nous fait endurer. Mais il ne faut pas foncer tête baissée, c'est ce qu'il attend.

Elle se rassit, dépitée de ne trouver aucun allié parmi ses amis. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Les nouvelles avaient coupées son appétit pendant un certain temps mais les heures de dur labeur de la journée avaient finalement reprit le dessus et elle se jeta sur la nourriture sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Soudain elle s'arrêta de manger avec sa fourchette à mi-hauteur en regardant le mur entre Hermione et Max. Ces derniers, étonnés se retournèrent à leur tour mais ne virent rien d'inhabituel.

Ayla ? l'appela Hermione d'une voix douce.

Cette dernière jeta un regard furtif à la table des Serpentards et posa sa fourchette. Elle se leva et fit signe à ses amis de faire de même. Ils sortirent discrètement de la grande salle, étant donné que de nombreux élèves avaient déjà fini leur repas, et se réfugièrent dans le QG des Ombres.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? demanda Max qui avait emmené avec lui son dessert, une part de tarte à la rhubarbe.  
- Godric's Hollow est attaqué par Voldemort, répondit elle en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac.  
- Comment le sais tu ?  
- Disons qu'on m'a donné ce renseignement, le fait est que c'est une invitation de Voldemort.  
- Euh ne m'en veux pas Ayla mais va falloir développer là, rétorqua Hermione.  
- Tout à l'heure dans la grande salle, un texte m'est apparu sur le mur. Cela disait que les troupes de Voldemort avaient décidés de s'en prendre au village. Un petit post scriptum disait que Voldemort nous y attends.  
- Un piège ? proposa Neville  
- Sans le moindre doute  
- Mais alors pourquoi nous le dire c'est stupide  
- Tu penses qu'on a un allié ? Tu crois que le post scriptum ne faisait pas partie du message originel de Voldemort c'est ça ? fit Hermione  
- Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'aller là-bas, pas question de laisser faire ça sans réagir, rétorqua Ayla en sortant sa cape des Ombres de son sac.  
- Tu as conscience que c'est nous la cible dans l'histoire, on risque tous de se faire tuer si on y va, déclara Max  
- Je préfère mourir en combattant qu'être une lâche. Je ne me suis pas entraînée ces dernières années pour laisser cette face de serpent gagner la guerre.  
- Je viens aussi, annonça Hermione. Je connais bien le village, j'y suis déjà aller. C'est là bas que reposent les parents de Harry. C'est un lieu symbolique qu'il veut détruire car son pouvoir a été anéanti là-bas il y a seize ans.  
- Hermione, guide nous dans un lieu isolé du village, on doit savoir a quoi s'attendre avant de combattre, déclara Max  
- Allons-y, affirma Neville avec détermination.

Les Ombres enfilèrent leur cape et se téléportèrent dans un éclair de flamme de la couleur de leur aura. Hermione les guida jusqu'au cimetière du village qui était un peu retiré des habitations.

- Hermione, c'est…, fit Neville en regardant autour de lui  
- Oui… la tombe des parents de Harry, murmura t'elle en les regardant avec tristesse.  
- Je ne laisserais personne souillait leur tombe, Harry, où que tu sois je t'en fais la promesse, marmonna Ayla en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Les trois autres se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête avant de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière du village quelques minutes plus tard, une demie douzaine de maisons était déjà en feu et les habitants hurlaient en sortant de chez eux. Hermione et Neville en guidèrent une partie vers la petite forêt non loin de la ville où ils auraient plus de chance de se cacher pendant que Max et Ayla se chargèrent de faire le guet. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un calme des plus étrange.

- Ils arrivent, murmura Ayla alors que ses amis revenaient vers elle et Max.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Neville.  
- Ils vont nous attaquer de tous les côtés, la place à quatre grands axes, les points cardinaux. On s'oriente chacun d'un côté et on couvre les autres, expliqua Max  
- Fumos, murmura Hermione qui fut rapidement imitée par ses amis.

La place se retrouva rapidement baignée dans la brume alors que des crissements et hurlements horribles devenaient de plus en plus forts. La terre tremblait légèrement sous le poids et le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Ayla fut la première à faire feu suivit de ses amis. Le brouillard fut rapidement parsemé de flashs de lumières multicolores qui auraient donnés un effet des plus jolies si les circonstances n'avaient pas été les mêmes. La bataille de Godric's Hollow venait de commencer.

Très loin de là, Harry planait dans les airs avec quiétude, les yeux fermés et l'esprit concentré. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il s'entraîné nuit et jour dans des conditions épouvantables. Morgane lui avait réservée des changements climatiques aussi imprévus que puissants. Il avait déjà essuyé une multitude de tempêtes et tornades. Les courants marins étaient déchaînés et des tourbillons se formaient sans cesse, l'aspirant vers le fond quand il s'entraînait en milieu aquatique. Cependant il ne s'était pas plain une seule seconde. Il n'avait pas mit le pied sur la terre ferme depuis qu'il avait commencé ses exercices. Il ne progressait pas assez rapidement pour lui mais avait pourtant de nombreux acquis. Il pouvait volé aussi rapidement que sur un balai mais il se sentait encore trop lourd dans ses déplacements aériens. Il n'arrivait pas à virer aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour que son esprit se repose. Il était exténué car dérangé sans cesse par toute sorte de créatures qui se fracassait sur le bouclier qu'il avait établit pour se protéger lors de ses méditations.

Ses progrès dans le milieu sous marins n'étaient guère reluisant également. Il arrivait à rester des heures sous l'eau en utilisant son aura pour filtrer l'oxygène de l'eau mais n'arrivait pas à s'aventurer dans les grandes profondeurs. Il s'en était sortit de justesse lorsqu'il avait été prit dans un tourbillon alors qu'il était à la limite de la syncope. Il avait pu sentir la pression énorme des fonds et n'était pas encore assez fort pour s'y aventurer. Il avait donc décidé de refaire des exercices de base pour s'améliorer davantage. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose s'approchait de lui à très grande vitesse. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de voir une explosion de flamme s'abattre sur son bouclier et le mettre à mal. Ce dernier résistant pour aux plus puissants sortilèges. Quand les flammes perdirent de leur intensité, il regarda autour de lui et ne vit absolument rien.

Il se concentra dans la direction d'où était venu l'attaque et sentit une présence mais très loin de lui, il ne pouvait pas voir son assaillant ce qui l'étonna. Pour lancer une attaque d'une telle intensité à cette distance, même lui en était incapable. Il rompit son bouclier et fonça dans les airs à la recherche de son agresseur mais une autre attaque survint. Il parvint de justesse à bouger au dernier moment pour l'esquiver. Il crut avoir réussi mais son épaule gauche complètement gelée lui prouva le contraire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se la réchauffer que trois autres techniques sifflant dans les airs se dirigèrent vers lui.

Il fit des mouvements d'une grande agilité et parvint à en esquiver deux mais lorsqu'il sentit un violent coup dans son estomac qui le fit propulsa dans les airs comme un fétu de paille, il sut que son assaillant était sans doute bien plus fort que lui. Il se stabilisa dans les airs tant bien que mal après avoir voltigé sur une centaine de mètres en arrière. Esquiver en avançant était très difficile car la vitesse des attaques se combinée avec sa vitesse d'approche.

- Asagiri, murmura t'il en se concentrant.

En quelques instants, une brume blanche et opaque recouvrit le ciel déjà chargé au dessus de l'île.

- Armoria, lança t'il ensuite avant que son corps ne se recouvre de particules argentées.

On eut bientôt l'impression que tout son corps n'était plus constitué que de diamant argenté. Il fonça de nouveau vers sa cible en changeant de directions constamment pour ne pas se faire repérer. Cependant il vit très vite que les attaques ennemies n'avaient perdues de leurs forces et de leurs précisions. C'est comme si ses techniques ne servaient à rien. Toutefois grâce à son armure il arrivait maintenant à avancer même s'il devait subir un flot de sorts incessants qui l'affaiblissait rapidement. Il vit une pointe de glace se diriger vers lui et décida de contre attaquer cette fois avec Phenix Halo. Sa technique rencontra le sort avec violence mais le phénix ne résista pas longtemps et la pointe, bien que diminuée de taille grâce au feu du sortilège maître, le frappa sur sa jambe gauche.

Sans sa technique Armoria, il aurait sûrement était transpercé par la glace. La tenue de Morgane lui permettant d'atténuée les attaques mais pas arrêter les plus puissante comme elle lui avait signalée.

- Fantasma, fit il finalement et une vingtaine d'Harry apparurent dans le ciel.

Il s'appliqua à ce que chacun paraisse le plus réel possible en leur transmettant un peu de sa magie et ils se mirent à foncer vers leur cible commune. Une nuée de sorts les frappa tous simultanément et sa technique fut dissoute en un rien de temps sous les yeux exorbités du principal concerné. Aucune de ses techniques ne semblaient marcher, qu'elles soient offensives ou défensives. Il disparut dans un éclair de flamme pour réapparaître à côté de son ennemi mais ce dernier l'imita et réapparut plus loin tout en continuant à lui lancer des techniques qui ne perdaient pas en puissance. Harry, de son côté, commencé à faiblir sérieusement, sa technique Armoria était sur le point de tombée. Elle lui demandée beaucoup de magie et la maintenir si longtemps l'affaiblissait.

Au moment où elle allait céder, les attaques s'estompèrent et la brume disparue en un instant. Il put voir enfin qui était son assaillant et il fut estomaqué. Il s'agissait de Dumbledore qui le regardé attentivement. Il s'approcha de ce dernier en flottant et il dut se rendre à l'évidence que le sorcier qu'il avait en face de lui était bien son ancien directeur. Soudain l'image de ce dernier se déforma pour laisser apparaître Morgane, les trains fermés de sévérité.

- Je comprends mieux, fit Harry, soulagé.  
- Tu ne comprends rien au contraire, pesta t'elle. J'ai utilisé cette apparence pour te montrer une chose mais tu n'as apparemment toujours pas compris. Je n'ai pas utilisé que l'apparence de Dumbledore, j'ai utilisé son potentiel. Le fait est qu'il t'a battu à plate couture.  
- Mais…  
- Tu fais toujours les mêmes erreurs sans t'en rendre compte, c'est pour ça que tu stagnes. Pourquoi as-tu perdu ce duel ?  
- Je…, hésita t'il  
- Tu ne le sais même pas, j'attendais beaucoup mieux de toi Harry. Tu comptes trop sur ta puissance magique dans les duels. Dumbledore qui était inférieur à toi à gagner pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il a été plus intelligent que toi. Ce n'est pas tout, il t'a également surpassé au niveau des techniques, de la stratégie, de la précision et de la volonté. Un adversaire moins puissant que toi peut te battre, tu peux en être certain. Grave bien ça dans ta tête.  
- Mais quel rapport avec l'entraînement en milieu céleste et maritime ?  
- Tu ne contrôles pas ta magie, c'est ça le point commun. Demande toi pourquoi ton Phénix Halo n'a pas pu arrêter mon attaque glaciaire.

Harry se mit à revivre au ralentit la scène qu'il avait vécut quelques minutes auparavant et plusieurs choses lui virent à l'esprit.

- Ma technique manquait de vitesse…  
- Et ?  
- Elle n'a pas pu arrêtée la glace car elle était concentrée en un pique compact tandis que mon phénix recouvrait une plus grande surface…  
- Continue  
- La puissance du sortilège se dissipe et n'a plus toute sa puissance au moment de l'impact.  
- Tu as été à l'essentiel mais tu as omis le fait que ton attaque manquait de précision. Lance ton Phénix Halo sur une de ces cibles, dit elle en faisant apparaître deux sortes de sphère bleue et verte à deux cent mètres d'eux.

Harry s'exécuta et lança sa technique en tentant de se concentrer le plus possible sur la cible verte. Au moment du choc, la sphère se mit à frémir mais un dôme de protection parvint à la protéger efficacement. Il regarda maintenant Morgane avec anxiété.

- Les deux sphères sont protégées par l'équivalent de ta technique Protégaura. Elle a toujours arrêtée les sortilèges maîtres n'est ce pas ? Bien laisse moi te montrer la véritable puissance qu'on peut tirer d'un sortilège maître bien exploité, annonça t'elle en se mettant en position.

Elle mit un doigt en avant et visa la cible bleu en fermant les yeux. Un rayon de flamme s'échappa de son doigt et siffla l'air à une vitesse hallucinante et alla fracasser le bouclier de la sphère bleue. Une explosion de flamme s'en suivit et quand celle-ci s'estompa, il ne restait plus rien de la cible.

- C'est… énorme je ne vois pas d'autres mots s'exclama t'il, stupéfait.  
- Voilà ce que doit être un véritable sortilège maître. J'ai utilisé la même puissance magique que toi sauf que mon sort était concentré. Peu de défense résiste à un sortilège maître parfaitement exécuté. Je dirais que ton Phénix Halo n'est qu'à soixante peut être soixante-dix pourcent d'efficacité, à toi de trouver comment l'améliorer. Une fois que tu y seras arrivé, tu pourras reprendre l'exercice que je t'ai demandé et tu comprendras en quoi cela te sera utile. Je te consigne sur la terre ferme le temps que tu y arrives.  
- Très bien, affirma t'il en hochant de la tête  
- Une dernière chose. Pendant ton petit séjour dans les airs, j'ai modifié la configuration de l'île tu comprendras vite en quoi, à bientôt, déclara t'elle avant de disparaître.

Soudain Harry se sentit écrasé par une force invisible et piqua vers le sol. Il dut se concentrer au maximum pour éviter de s'écraser dans les arbres. Il se posa non sans mal après s'être prit des dizaines de branches dans le visage. Il s'aperçu que cette force invisible continuée à le presser contre le sol, comme lorsqu'il subissait un sortilège de gravité. Voilà donc l'une des petites surprises que Morgane lui avait réservée. Elle avait augmentée la gravité sur l'île.

- Génial, murmura t'il. Manquerait plus que les grosses bêtes ne la ressentent pas.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un horrible hurlement pas très loin de lui. Un hurlement qui lui était complètement inconnu mais qui devait provenir d'une très grande créature.

- Mais putain mais tu ne peux pas la fermer Potter, ne pense pas à ce qui pourrait être pire parce que cette tordue de Morgane se fera une joie de te l'amener sur un plateau, songea t'il en tentant de se mettre à l'abris derrière un arbre.

La créature ressemblant à un dragon sans aille débarqua quelques secondes après qu'il réussit à se mettre à l'abris. Contrairement à Harry, il ne semblait pas souffrir des effets de la gravité comme il le craignait. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi massive. Il eut juste le temps de se plaquait au sol qu'un coup de queue du dragon découpa le tronc de l'arbre. Il se remit difficilement debout qu'un autre coup de queue le balaya et il se retrouva projeté contre un autre arbre. Il était à moitié sonné mais récupéra assez de vivacité pour se redresser en s'appuyant contre l'arbre.

- Eternia, lança t'il après avoir fait apparaître une petite sphère argenté.

La sphère explosa en des centaines de particules qui foncèrent vers la créature. Cette dernière cracha un jet de flamme qui carbonisa non seulement l'attaque d'Harry mais aussi une dizaine d'arbres derrière lui.

- Allons bon, voilà que ma technique infaillible devient faillible, quelle plaie cette île, marmonna t'il en se redressant après avoir esquivé les flammes.

Le dragon alla recracher un autre brasier. Harry eut juste le temps de contre attaquer en lançant Aurora mais son attaque fut ridiculement repoussée comme si le souffle de glace n'était qu'une simple brise. Cette fois, il ne put esquivé et se prit le jet de flamme de plein fouet. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage avec ses bras. Il fut projeté en arrière lourdement. Il ne restait qu'un sol calciné tout autour de Harry, sa cape fumante mais n'ayant miraculeusement pas prit feu. Il se releva après quelques secondes et crut que la gravité s'était encore accentué tellement ses muscles étaient douloureux. Quand il se retourna le dragon avait déjà complet la distance qui le séparait de lui.

- C'est bien ma veine, il aime sa viande saignante, pesta Harry complètement épuisé.

Le dragon prit une profonde inspiration pour réitérer son attaque.

- Le feu appelle le feu, Phénix Halo, cria t'il en faisant apparaître l'oiseau immortel.

Le dragon fut plus rapide et Harry dut fait un bon pour éviter l'attaquer. Il l'esquiva de peu mais ne put contrôler son saut à cause d'un coup de griffe du dragon qui lui entailla la joue. Il chuta et tomba à genoux sur le sol avec son attaque toujours active dans ses mains était en train de consumé le sol. C'est en la regardant que lui vint une idée. Il se tourna vers la créature avec un genou à terre et sa technique se transforma peu à peu. Il tendit son bras gauche vers la créature et courba son bras droit derrière lui. Les ailes du phénix se allèrent vers l'avant tandis que son corps se glissa dans sa main droite. Les ailes finirent par formées un arc de flamme et le corps devant une flèche incandescente.

Il décocha sa flèche qui fusa vers le dragon qui était en train de réitérer son attaque. La flèche alla tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas eut le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle entra dans sa bouche avant d'exploser dans un déluge de flammes. Les glandes du dragon qui étaient chargées de liquides inflammables explosèrent et le dragon perdit sa tête dans un spectacle des plus sinistre. Harry sourit malgré sa joue ensanglantée, il avait enfin comprit la leçon de Morgane. Sa nouvelle technique était loin d'être parfaite mais au moins il avait progressé ce qui lui n'était pas arrivé depuis des jours.

- Je m'approche de vous chaque jours, je serais bientôt à vos côtés pour gagner cette guerre, murmura t'il en regardant le ciel.

Morgane le regarda des cieux en souriant. Elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer, mais elle était extrêmement fière de son jeune élève. Il avait réussi en moins d'un mois ce que de brillants éléments avaient mis des années à maîtriser. Elle finit par disparaître en continuant à suivre ses progrès avec attention.

A Godric's Hollow, la bataille faisait rage, un tas fumant de créatures étaient dispersé tout autour de la grande place mais les Ombres continuaient courageusement à se battre contre de nouveaux ennemis qui ne cessés d'apparaître. Max ne se battait plus que d'un bras sur le toit de l'église. Son bras gauche portait une entaille très inquiétante. Hermione ne pouvait le soigner, elle était au prise avec trois Medusa et souffrait elle aussi de blessures au genou et à la hanche. Ayla était dos à dos à Neville et ils se protégeaient mutuellement leurs arrières. Ils affrontaient deux dragons qui effectuaient des cercles autour d'eux autour d'eux mais commençaient à faiblir à force de jeter de sorts puissants infructueux. Soudain les créatures se dispersèrent en entendant un hurlement terrifiant. Les Ombres se réunirent pour faire face à la créature qui avait fait fuir les autres. Des légères secousses sismiques leur indiquèrent qu'elle était très proche d'eux. Ils se mirent en ligne à un mètre d'intervalle les uns des autres.

La créature apparut enfin, il s'agissait de la même que celle dont Harry s'était débarrassé à la fin de son duel contre Ayla lors de la troisième épreuve. Elle avait pourtant subit encore des mutations, elle avait une paire d'aile supplémentaire et avait l'air encore moins humaine que l'autre avec sa peau craquelée et ses yeux rouges. Elle poussa un autre hurlement en les voyant et se mit à courir vers eux avec une vitesse anormalement élevée étant donné sa prestance.

- On y va, cria Max en lançant son sort Aurora.

Ayla envoya un puissant Raiden, Neville le phénix Halo qu'il venait tout juste de maîtriser durant la bataille et Hermione lança un sortilège ressemblant à l'Odyssey de Harry mais légèrement modifié. Des oiseaux de lumière flottaient dans le ciel à la place des fées. L'explosion de la collision de tous ses sorts avec la créature fut terrible et brisa toutes les vitres des maisons aux alentours et provoqua des claquements de volets violents. La cloche de l'église se mit même à sonner. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre que la fumée se soit dissipée pour voir le résultat de leurs attaques, la créature n'avait même pas ralentit sa course et se dirigea vers Ayla en poussant un grognement féroce.

- Ayla, cria Max en la poussant au sol.

Il se prit un gros coup de griffe de la créature qui le projeta dans la maison d'à côté en fracassant la porte. Ayla disparut dans un éclair de flamme et réapparut aussitôt derrière la créature.

- Tu vas me le payer, Anordaetie, lança t'elle en plaçant ses mains sur le ventre de son adversaire.

Les loups imaginaires, créés par le vent, projetèrent la créature dans une espèce de grange située à plus de cent mètres d'eux.

- Max, hurla Hermione en se ruant vers la maison.

Mais elle n'avait pas accomplie la moitié du chemin que leur ennemi réapparu en explosant la porte de la grange.

- Même nos meilleurs sorts ne marchent pas contre lui, on va se faire laminer, pesta Ayla.

Sa phrase à peine terminée que la créature lança une sorte de rayon noir de sa bouche et il frappa Hermione qui fit à son tour un vol plané. Elle atterrit quelques mètres plus loin avec l'épaule droite complètement brûlée.

- Ayla, on les récupère et on se replie, cette bestiole est trop forte pour nous, tonna Neville.  
- Occupe toi d'eux Nev, pour moi il n'est pas question de replie, dit Ayla d'une petite voix  
- Ayla, on n'arrive pas à la blesser à quatre, comment tu comptes y arriver toute seule, c'est suicidaire. Ayla s'il te plait, insista Neville  
- Je suis désolée Nev, j'ai fais une promesse, dit elle en lui souriant, les larmes aux yeux, alors que la créature s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Harry a sauvé la vie de tous ce que j'aime, y compris ma sœur. Je mourrais de honte s'il devait arriver quelque chose à la tombe de ses parents. James et Lily sont sa fierté, c'est un trésor qu'il faut que je préserve.  
- On le préservera tous ensemble, déclara Hermione qui venait de se relever difficilement.  
- On l'aura, fit la voix de Max qui sortit de la maison en titubant.

La créature fonça vers Ayla en sortant de son bras une griffe d'un bon mètre.

- Nos sorts n'ont pas d'effets sur lui, comment on fait ? pesta Neville en se rapprochant de la jeune Serpentard.  
- Ca y est je sais, cria Hermione. Neville, Max mettez vous face à face et lança Aurora et Phénix Halo, quand la créature sera au milieu  
- Quoi ? tu …  
- Faites ce que je dis, Ayla reste face à la créature mais recule toi un peu, dit elle avant de disparaître dans un éclair de flamme.

Elle réapparut juste derrière leur ennemi tandis que tout le monde se mettait en place. Neville et Max se préparèrent.

- Ecoute moi Nev, fait faire à ton phénix des cercles et dirige le vers Max. Max vise Neville. Ayla prépare Raiden.

Les deux attaques masculines furent lancées quand la créature fut en face d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne sut ce qu'Hermione avait en tête mais ils lui faisaient confiance. Ayla lança à son tour son attaque de même qu'Hermione qui lança elle aussi Raiden. Les quatre attaques convergèrent vers la créature. Soudain l'air chaud provoqué par le Phénix de Neville tourbillonna autour du souffle de l'Aurora et forma une gigantesque tornade horizontale ce qui stupéfia les garçons qui ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. Les deux Raiden se fracassèrent à leur tour et il se passa le même phénomène que lorsque Will et Ayla s'étaient affrontés dans le hall de Poudlard. La tension électrique était énorme et des arcs électriques se formèrent rapidement. Les quatre amis donnèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient et une explosion énorme finit par surgir et les propulsa tous les quatre en arrière. Ils restèrent au sol pendant plusieurs secondes. Ayla fut la première à se redresser et éclata de rire soudainement en voyant des morceaux de chairs éparpillés.

Le rire fut contagieux quand les autres reprirent leurs esprits.

- Hermione tu es un génie, annonça Neville en riant de bon cœur.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol en se détendant enfin, la bataille était terminée et ils l'avaient gagnés sans Harry, pour Harry.


	26. Chapitre 26 : La quatrième épreuve

**Chapitre 26 : La quatrième épreuve.**

L'annonce de la victoire des Ombres avait un peu regonflée le moral de la communauté des sorciers. Le ministère s'en avait bien entendu attribué tout le mérite mais les acteurs de la bataille ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Ils se moquaient de la célébrité et il fallait d'une façon ou d'une autre apporter de bonnes nouvelles dans un pays en crise. Ils avaient à présent tous récupérés et arrivé à la veille de la quatrième épreuve, Ayla était en pleine forme. Elle était juste nerveuse. Elle avait maintenant conscience qu'elle devrait affronter Harry lors de l'épreuve. Le revoir, même sous les traits de Will, ne serait pas facile après ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle n'avait pas révélée à ses amis la véritable identité de Will et ne pouvait par conséquent pas en parler avec eux.

Toute la soirée, elle avait fait semblant d'être la plus détendue possible, de s'amuser mais elle choisit d'aller se coucher tôt prétendant d'être fatiguée pour ne pas qu'ils lui posent des questions. Elle resta une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec Lily, sa protectrice a qui elle confiée tous ses secrets. Les Fenrirs étaient des créatures vraiment intelligentes et elle semblait comprendre ses états d'âmes. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas sommeil, elle décida d'aller voir à l'infirmerie pour se trouver une potion de sommeil. Les épreuves n'étaient pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. La moindre défaillance pouvait lui coûter la vie. Elle sortit donc de la salle des Ombres et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Elle passa devant les portes de la grande salle où étaient affichés les résultats des épreuves. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour les lires bien qu'elle les connaissait par cœur.

_Will Alwin – Beauxbatons : 525 points  
__Ayla Anderson – Poudlard : 515 points  
__Lana Parker – Salem : 470 points  
__Vladimir Porovic – Durmstrang : 450 points_

Elle se dit que c'était un miracle d'être si rester si proche d'Harry. Il faut dire qu'elle avait affrontée Will durant les premières épreuves. Cela aller être plus compliqué désormais. Elle soupira et fit quelques pas quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Freyia qui descendait l'escalier de marbre juxtaposant le grand hall.

- Eh bien championne, pas encore au lit ? demanda t'elle avec un petit sourire  
- Non j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, répondit Ayla. J'allais à l'infirmerie me trouver quelque chose pour dormir. Mais je peux te faire la même remarque.  
- Disons seulement que ces derniers temps, j'ai l'esprit un peu trop chargé. Tu sais avec ce qu'il se passe dehors…  
- Il ne faut pas se laisser aller à la peur sinon Voldemort aura gagné.  
- Tu as sans doute raison...  
- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il ne me reste que six heures de sommeil et si je veux être en forme demain, fit Ayla en s'étirant.

Elle lui fit un sourire et un salut de la main avant de reprendre sa route vers l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh.

- Euh… Ayla ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je voulais savoir… Madame Maxime dit que c'est toi qui as affirmée que Will serait présent demain. Je voulais savoir si tu avais de ses nouvelles ?  
- Oh… rassure toi, je suis certaine qu'il va bien. C'est un dur à cuire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- Sans doute… mais…  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui c'est ça ? Mais dis moi est ce qu'il est au courant ?  
- Au courant de quoi ?  
- De tes sentiments pour lui  
- Je… non…, répondit Freyia en rougissant. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens. Tu sais comment il est… Il est insupportable, insouciant, égoïste…  
- C'est le cas de tous les hommes, il faut qu'on les materne constamment, répondit Ayla en rigolant. Bon je reconnais que Will est à part, mais je te conseille de lui dire ce que tu ressens. On est en guerre et il est au front. Ca arrive souvent qu'on regrette de ne pas avoir dit certaine chose quand on perd des proches, j'ai connue ça avec mes parents.  
- Je suis désolée…  
- Ne le sois pas, je sais qu'il veille sur moi là où ils sont. Tu devrais aller dormir, je suis sûre que tu verras Will demain, cesse de t'en faire pour lui.  
- Merci Ayla  
- Pas de quoi, fit Ayla d'un signe de la main en voyant la jeune fille s'en allé.

Elle attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de sourire en se retournant.

- Dis moi Drago, tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli de suivre des jeunes et jolies jeunes filles dans les couloirs et encore moins d'écouter leur conversation.  
- Pourquoi parler si tu ne voulais pas que je t'écoute, répondit t'il avec sarcasme. Et puis, je ne vois pas de jolies jeunes filles ici moi  
- T'as pas toujours dis ça Malefoy, répondit Ayla sur le même ton.  
- Si t'as rien de plus constructif à dire, passe ton chemin Anderson, moins on se voit mieux je me porte.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me plait pas non plus d'être en ta présence, même si je pense te devoir un merci.  
- Expliques  
- C'était toi le mot dans la grande salle, n'est ce pas ? C'est toi également qui m'as aidée pour Harry. Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes raisons et ça ne me regarde pas. Donc prends mon remerciement et on pourra ensuite redevenir des ennemis, fit elle avec un petit sourire  
- Ne crois surtout pas que j'ai fais ça pour vous, cracha t'il avec dégoût.  
- Je m'en fou des raisons, le principal c'est les actes pas les motivations. On est en guerre et on prend ce qu'il y a à prendre, même si ça vient d'un ennemi. Sur ce bonne nuit blondinet, déclara t'elle en faisant un signe de la main

Drago la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils puis un petit sourire se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres avant de partir à son tour.

L'aube venait à peine de se lever qu'Harry était déjà à la recherche d'un déjeuner des plus copieux. Il ne ressentait aucune pression pour cette journée qu'il débutait. Pour lui l'épreuve n'était qu'une formalité et il rentrerait rapidement sur l'île une fois qu'il l'aurait gagnée. Il ne ressentait plus aucun effet de la gravité maintenant. Les créatures s'attaquaient toujours à lui, mais il les avait étudiées et connaissait maintenant le point faible de chacune. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas gaspiller sa magie. Il croisa plusieurs créatures durant sa recherche mais les évita.

Il ne voulait pas se fatiguer alors que l'épreuve l'attendait surtout qu'il avait été malade pendant une semaine. Fièvre, tremblement, épuisement et vomissement avaient été au rendez vous. Si cela n'était rien d'inquiétant quand on était au chaud dans son lit, il en était tout autre dans une jungle remplie de créatures constamment à l'affût. Après avoir avalé quelques fruits, il alla se laver dans la rivière puis s'habilla et attendit patiemment sur un rocher que Morgane lui donne la permission de s'absenter. Elle arriva une demie heure plus tard, dans une magnifique robe blanche écarlate. Sa tenue la mettait vraiment en valeur et Harry le remarqua. Il songea même que s'il avait quelques années de plus et qu'il était dans son « monde » il aurait peut être tenté sa chance. Il rougit à cette pensée et chassa rapidement ses idées de sa tête, sachant que Morgane pouvait connaître la moindre de ses pensées.

- Etant donné que tu as travaillé sérieusement je ne vois pas d'objection pour que tu quittes l'île pendant douze heures. Toutefois saches que mes règles s'appliquent toujours en dehors de l'île, je suis toujours ton professeur. Tu sais donc ce que tu as à faire. Je vais te rendre l'apparence de Will Alwin. Voldemort à ses espions et il ne faut pas qu'il découvre tes progrès. Je ne veux pas que tu utilises les nouvelles techniques que tu viens de mettre au point. Tes anciennes suffiront largement pour l'épreuve. Par contre je ne t'oppose aucune limite sur la magie corporelle mais bride ta vitesse tout de même. Il faut que Voldemort voit que tu as fais des progrès sans trop en voir tu comprends ? J'ai confiance en ton jugement, tu es maintenant assez calme et réfléchis pour prendre les bonnes décisions.  
- Je ne vous décevrais pas, répondit il alors qu'il changeait d'apparence.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver à nouveau sous ces traits. C'est comme s'il venait de prendre une grosse dose de polynectar, l'envie de vomir en moins. Il se regarda dans l'eau et fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé ne plus devoir se faire passer pour un autre.

- Je viens de lever les protections de l'île, tu peux y aller Harry, dit Morgane  
- Merci, je reviens vite, déclara t'il en s'envolant.  
- Harry…  
- Oui ? répondit il dans les airs.  
- Bonne chance, fit elle avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit sous sourire avant de disparaître dans un éclair de flamme. Il arriva à Poudlard quelques secondes plus tard et réapparut devant les portes du château. Il leva les yeux en le regardant avec nostalgie avant de consulter sa montre. Il lui restait encore vingt minutes pour se présenter à l'épreuve. Il soupira et ce n'est qu'en faisant quelques pas vers le hall du château qu'il se remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il fit quelques mouvements et vit rapidement ce qui avait changé. Il n'était plus soumit à la gravité de l'île. Il se sentait extrêmement léger et libre, c'est exactement comme s'il flottait. Il profita de cette sensation des plus agréable pour faire des saltos et des mouvements rapides. Il atterrit sur ses jambes sans sentir de fatigue ce qui le fit sourire. Son entraînement était vraiment efficace, tous ces efforts étaient finalement récompensés. Il sentit soudainement une main derrière lui et se retourna lentement pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Freyia.

- Ayla m'avait dit que tu viendrais, je suis contente qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée. Tu as l'air en pleine forme d'après ce que je viens de voir. Tu m'as manqué Will, dit elle avant de lui sauter dans ses bras.  
- Je suis coriace tu sais. Mais dis moi, toi aussi tu as l'air d'être en forme Freyia

Elle se retira de ses bras et le regarda d'un air surprise.

- Tu étais où ? Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi après ta disparition  
- Ce que j'ai fais ne regarde que moi mais je suis là pour l'épreuve c'est le principal, non ?  
- Tu vas être désavantagé par rapport aux autres champions, tu n'as pas eut l'indice, ajouta t'elle en lui mettant un petit paquet dans sa main.

Harry le regarda un instant puis sourit, avant de faire brûler le paquet dans sa main.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de ça, annonça t'il en voyant son air ahurie  
- Mais…  
- Ai confiance en moi, je suis en pleine forme et je crois en mes capacités.  
- Promets moi de pas prendre de risque

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils avant de lui faire un sourire rassurant et de la prendre dans ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille « promis ».

- Après cette épreuve, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre, ajouta t'il en desserrant son étreinte avant de se diriger vers la tente des champions à l'extérieur laissant une Freyia interdite devant le changement d'attitude de son ami.

Il fit quelques pas et vit au loin qu'un élève était adossé contre le mur du château, seul. Il le reconnu immédiatement et leva son pouce vers lui. Drago Malefoy le regarda sévèrement avant de lui répondre par un même geste. Il traversa rapidement le parc et s'arrêta devant la tente. Il souffla profondément avant de faire son entrée. Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise excepté Ayla qui lui accorda un petit sourire en coin. Madame Maxime poussa tout le monde pour aller le voir.

- Oh par Merlin, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs. Ne recommencez jamais ça, dit elle en l'examinant avec attention  
- Je suis en pleine forme, il serait temps d'avoir confiance en votre élève. On ne m'aura pas si facilement, répondit il sérieusement. Mais on a pas de temps à perdre commençons cette épreuve pour en finir le plus vite possible  
- Monsieur Alwin, nous avons tous conscience que vous êtes désavantagé par rapport aux autres champions pour ne pas avoir eut l'indice… commença Dumbledore  
- Je l'ai détruit, pas besoin de ça.  
- Comment ? Vous…, fit Madame Maxime  
- Vous êtes fatiguant, je suis juste venu participer à une épreuve, alors allons y, pesta t'il  
- Très bien si c'est votre choix je vais énoncé les consignes, répondit Dumbledore en le regarda attentivement. Vous devez maintenant savoir qu'il s'agira d'une épreuve qui sera basée sur vos connaissances et votre réactivée face aux obstacles. Il y aura plus épreuves dans l'épreuve mais vous le verrez par vous-même. Cette épreuve est un peu vos ASPIC. Vous commencez et finirez l'épreuve en prenant chacun un portoloin qui vous sera réservé et que vous serez les seuls à pouvoir utiliser. Il s'agit d'un blason de votre école. Nous avons tentés d'assurer un maximum votre sécurité après les derniers évènements mais je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'être prudent. Si vous êtes en danger, n'hésitez pas à transplaner. Les Portoloins seront activés simultanément vous pouvez vous mettre en place.

Les champions se mirent côte à côte en face d'une table, chacun touchant le blason de son école silencieusement. Ayla tenta d'attirer un regard d'Harry mais celui-ci l'ignora totalement. Soudain les Portoloins s'activèrent et chacun des champions disparut.

Harry réapparut dans le noir total et se cogna en faisant un mouvement de tête. Il poussa un juron en se tenant la tête puis lança le sort « Lumos » pour faire un peu de lumière. Il découvrit qu'il était dans une grotte plutôt humide et particulièrement étroite. Il regarda derrière lui et vit qu'il n'y avait que de la roche donc une seule voie. Il stoppa son sortilège et se transforma en Animagus. Le fenrir était la créature idéale dans ce genre de situation. Sa vision nocturne optimale et son odorat pour flairer sa piste lui seraient d'une grande utilité. Il avança rapidement le long du couloir mais s'arrêta rapidement quand il vit que trois chemins se proposaient à lui.

Il reprit son apparence humaine et fit jaillir de nouveau Lumos avec sa main droite et pointa deux doigts vers le tunnel de gauche avec son autre main. Une espèce de petite souris dorée en jaillit et poussa un petit cri frénétique avant de se précipiter dans le tunnel. Elle fila à une vitesse ahurissante en marchant sur les murs comme s'il s'agissait du sol. Harry attendit quelques dizaines de secondes quand il entendit un bang sonore. Il réitéra sa technique vers celui du milieu. Il obtînt le même résultat. Reprenant sa forme de fenrir il se précipita fans le dernier tunnel. Il était content de l'utilité de sa dernière technique. Il avait conçu ses souris pour lui servir d'éclaireur, mais dénicheuse d'impasse était pratique également.

Il se retrouva à de nombreuses reprises à travers des choix multiples. Il s'aperçut rapidement que la grotte était faite pour que l'individu perde son sens de l'orientation. Les tunnels ne cessaient de tourner sans cesse dans toutes les directions. Il arriva finalement à un nouveau dédale de couloir et s'arrêta. Il reprit sa forme humaine et poussa un soupir d'exaspération devant la monotonie de la tâche. Il réitéra son sort mais cette fois ci, il n'arriva à rien. Toutes ses souris rencontrèrent un obstacle. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Il réfléchit en levant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi tour, peut être creuser son propre passage, ça ne serait pas difficile avec la puissance de feu qu'il avait maintenant.

Il allait se mettre à exécution quand il vit une petite ouverture au dessus des passages. Elle n'était pas très grande mais suffisamment pour qu'il s'y glisse sous sa forme Animagus. Il fit un bon et sauta à l'intérieur. Le sol était humide et il préféra marcher plutôt que de se précipiter. Après plusieurs minutes de marche il découvrit une source de lumière aveuglante au bout du passage. Ce qu'il découvrit au bout du chemin le stupéfia. Il avait une vue sur une gigantesque grotte où une espèce de dôme trônait en son centre. Un dôme qui aurait put contenir deux fois Poudlard. Le plus étonnant est que cette grotte resplendissait d'une couleur bleuté. Apparemment elle avait été constituée par la magie, comme l'île de Morgane.

Quelque soit l'origine de cette endroit, il n'était pas l'œuvre des organisateur des CRIMES. Il fallait une magie beaucoup plus forte, sans doute supérieure à la sienne pour créer un tel endroit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer davantage le décor que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il tomba dans une espèce de toboggan de pierre lisse et ne put contrôler sa descente. Heureusement pour lui, ses quatre pattes lui offraient assez de stabilité pour ne pas se faire projeter en dehors du circuit. Après une descente vertigineuse il arriva sur le dôme et cru qu'il allait le percuter quand le mur disparut et il se retrouva à l'intérieur. Il ne contrôla pas son arrivé et se retrouva sur les fesses alors que le mur d'en face se faisait de plus en plus proche. Il sauta à sa rencontre, prit appuie dessus de tout son poids et se rétablit finalement sans encombre sur le sol.

Il reprit forme humaine et tapota ses affaires.

- Pff c'est vraiment pas une vie de fenrir, j'ai failli m'écraser la truffe et je le popotin et les cousinés en feu, ronchonna t'il en regardant ses mains.

Ses mains étaient contusionnées et saignaient abondamment. Il se concentra et ses blessures se cicatrisèrent toutes seules. Il put enfin regarder ce qu'on pouvait désigner comme l'entrée du dôme. La pièce n'était pas très décoré mais la pierre sablonneuse faisait pensé au style Egyptien. Il vit qu'une seule issue et décida de s'y engager sans perdre plus de temps. Il arriva dans un couloir tout en longueur et légèrement en pente. Il devait faire au moins cinq cent mètres. Il décida d'y aller en courrant à faible allure en se méfiant qu'un tel couloir soit sans piège. Ses doutes lui donnèrent raison quand il sentit un grand choc derrière lui. Quand il sentit un objet très lourd devenir de plus en plus proche de lui il accéléra sa cadence. Une gigantesque pierre roulait sur lui. Quand il sentit qu'elle gagnait du terrain il décida d'utilisé la magie corporelle et sa vitesse s'en retrouva accrue. Il avançait maintenant plus vite qu'elle. Cependant il vit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses mauvaises surprises. Les murs n'en faisaient maintenant qu'à leur tête. Des parois se fermaient sur lui que ce soit des murs, du sol ou du plafond. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance s'il diminuait sa vitesse. Il garda pourtant son calme et repensa au sort qu'il avait utilisé dans la grotte en voyant la souris allait partout comme si la gravité n'existait pas.

- C'est ça, la gravité… C'est le seul moyen… J'ai maintenant assez de souplesse et d'agilité pour ça, songea t'il

Il sauta au dessus de la première paroi qui se refermer vers le haut puis fit une galipette pour éviter celle qui s'écraser sur le sol. Il prit appuie par terre pour sauter sur le mur de gauche puis continua à bondir comme il le faisait il y a pas si longtemps dans la forêt. Il ne s'agissait rien de plus qu'un exercice qu'il faisait tous les jours depuis des semaines. Les murs étaient des créatures et le couloir des arbres. Il fit de remarquables mouvements d'acrobatie et le tout dans une dextérité exemplaire. Il franchit la dernière paroi d'extrême justesse et quand il allait se rétablir sur le sol, celui-ci disparut. Il chuta dans le vide la tête la première et put voir ce qu'il l'attendait une dizaine de mètres en dessous de lui. Des piques érigés vers le ciel allaient l'embrocher s'il ne faisait rien.

Il mit ses mains vers les piques et utilisa son sortilège Eternia. Il le fit prendre la forme d'une barre qui s'accrocha sur chaque mur et parvint à le stabiliser non sans brutalité. Il souffla et remonta avec le sortilège plano tranquillement. Seulement les piques se mirent également à monter à grande vitesse. Il utilisa sa technique de vol pour accélérer et faire jeu égal en vitesse de montée. Il aurait pu aller beaucoup plus vite mais dans un endroit clos, ce n'était pas du tout prudent. Finalement, il parvint à sortir de ce piège in extremis en se projetant au fond du couloir alors que les piques s'écrasèrent sur le plafond.

- Je vais finir par croire qu'ils veulent notre mort, dit il en rigolant avant de se relever.

Il put enfin passer le couloir mais il fut très mal accueilli dans la nouvelle pièce. En effet il vit un pont de bois plus tout jeune en dessous duquel se trouvait un grand marécage des plus nauséabonde. Il savait qu'arriver de l'autre côté du pont ne serait pas évident il se mit donc à courir le plus vite possible. Bien sûr, sans sa magie corporelle il allait beaucoup moins vite mais il voulait n'utiliser la magie que si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Faire une démonstration à Voldemort n'était pas dans ses objectifs. Il ne fit pas déçu par le comité d'accueil. Une espèce de poisson volant de la taille d'un cochon surgit de l'eau et faillir le percuter s'il ne s'était pas baissé par réflexe. Cependant un autre surgit et lui cracha une substance visqueuse avant de retourner dans le marécage. Harry l'évita en se plaquant au sol mais cela eut pour effet de faire chanceler le pont et celui-ci se brisa. Harry se mit en position pour plonger mais se ravisa au dernier moment en voyant un des poissons l'attendre en ouvrant grande la gueule. Il se rétablit sur ses jambes et lança le sortilège éternia qui prit cette fois si la forme d'une espèce de roue dentelé.

- Sphéra, cria t'il en visant le poisson de sa main droite alors qu'il lui tombait droit dessus.

La boule noire entra dans sa bouche et une explosion de chair s'en suivit provoquant des remous dans le marécage. Cela provoquant une vague sur laquelle Harry se mit à surfer grâce à Eternia. Il dut faire une nouvelle fois preuve d'agilité en sautant au bon moment pour esquiver les autres créatures. Il arriva finalement de l'autre côté mais la vague n'était pas assez puissante pour l'amener au niveau du pont. Il lança une nouvelle fois un sortilège Sphéra de chaque main ce qui provoqua une grosse explosion qui le projeta dans les airs, non sans lui faire une douche des plus désagréable. Cependant la propulsion n'était pas assez forte et il allait terminer sa chute contre le mur, peu en dessous de la plateforme.

C'est à ce moment qu'un poisson lui sauta dessus. Harry eut le réflexe d'inverser sa position en se mettant la tête en bas et se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Le poisson se fracassa sur le sort Eternia et se fit découper en deux en offrant à Harry sa deuxième douche. Ce dernier pointa ses mains vers les restes du pont en criant le sortilège d'attraction. Il parvint à s'y rattraper et grimpa rapidement en s'en servant comme d'un escalier. Il arriva enfin sur la plateforme en grimaçant. Il puait. Il dut se nettoyer grâce à son meilleur sortilège Recurvite avant de continuer sa route. Il arriva finalement dans une large pièce rectangulaire où l'attendait une créature. En s'approchant, il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un sphinx. Ces créatures, aussi intelligente que les centaures, étaient plus intéressaient par la spiritualité que par les combats malgré leur force effroyable.

Il arriva finalement en marchant près de lui et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait en voyant qu'il gardait un des deux chemins proposés.

- Bienvenue champion, tu connais nos règles. Je vais te poser une énigme, si tu trouves la bonne réponse tu pourras emprunter le chemin le plus court vers ton objectif. Toutefois si ta réponse est erronée, je n'aurais aucune pitié. Si tu choisis de ne pas répondre, prends le chemin sur ma droite une fois que j'aurais terminé. Tu es prêt ?

Harry hocha la tête et se concentrant. Cette fois il ne s'en sortirait pas avec sa magie, mais après tout n'était t'il pas l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard et de Beauxbatons ?

- Voilà mon énigme. Je ne suis pas vivante pourtant je suis constamment en mouvement. Invisible le jour, la nuit on ne peut discerner que mes bras. Que suis-je ?

Harry se mit à faire les cents pas devant le sphinx en réfléchissant pendant plusieurs minutes. Il s'arrêta soudainement est son visage s'éclaira.

- Ca y est je sais, je suis…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard mais le site ne voulait pas charger le fichier pendant plusieurs jours. D'un autre côté c'est un bon point pour vous car le chapitre 27 est déjà bien commencé et vous l'aurez assez vite. Je vous laisse méditer sur l'énigme en attendant. A bientôt. Chris 


	27. Chapitre 27 : Symptômes

**Chapitre 27 : Symptômes**

- Ca y est je sais… une galaxie. Elle est constamment en mouvement et la nuit on ne peut voir que les bras de la voie lactée.

Le sphinx lui sourit et se déplaça sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Harry, fier de lui, traversa à toute vitesse le chemin révélé alors que le sphinx reprenait sa place. Après une course à travers des couloirs à angle droit il arriva en vue d'une vaste salle spacieuse. Un peu trop à son goût, le manque de meuble et de décoration lui donnait un côté malsain. Il arrêta de courir et marcha jusqu'à son centre. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bang sonore derrière lui. Il fit volte face et découvrit que l'entrée de la salle venait de disparaître dans les murs. Un grondement puissant et sourd retentit.

Il vit de la poussière tomber du plafond et soudain le mur se mit à descendre, certes pas très rapidement mais il devait se dépêcher pour sortir de là. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et une vingtaine de portes apparurent sur les murs. Cette épreuve lui sembla trop simpliste mais il se précipita quand même vers la porte en face de lui. Cependant celle-ci disparut à son approche pour réapparaître du côté opposé. Il utilisa sa vitesse pour réapparaître devant une autre mais celle-ci disparut avant qu'il puisse la toucher. Toutefois ce fait ne le stressa même pas, il sourit même.

- Fantasma, murmura t'il avant qu'une vingtaine d'Harry apparaissent. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, ajouta t'il avant que chacun de ses clones et lui-même ne foncent vers les différentes portes simultanément.

Les portes fonctionnant sur la détection de magie, elles n'arrivaient pas à distinguer le vrai des autres. Il en bloqua finalement une mais, quand il mit la main sur la clenche, elle disparut dans un panache de fumée pour laisser place à une arbalète qui décocha sa flèche aussitôt. Harry ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes très vifs qui lui permirent d'esquiver de peu l'attaque. Apparemment si on choisissait la mauvaise porte, une piège se déclenchait, comme si le plafond qui continuait à descendre ne suffisait pas. Il courut aussitôt vers la porte la plus proche et la toucha en se mettant sur ses gardes. La porte disparut elle aussi et cette fois il se sentit comme dans un ascenseur le sol bougeait vers le haut.

- Oh la misère, pesta t'il en comprenant ce qui venait d'arriver.

Il venait de perdre la moitié de son temps disponible. Il commença à s'inquiéter de plus en plus. Chacun de ses clones lui permettait de garder les portes en place mais ils ne lui étaient d'aucune aide pour ouvrir celles-ci. Cette fois il n'avait pas le choix, il utilisa la magie corporelle pour utiliser sa vitesse pour ouvrir les portes le plus vite possible. Il ouvrit des autres portes dont une lui explosa au visage et l'autre fit réapparaître toutes celles qu'ils avaient ouvertes. Il ne lui restait maintenant moins de trente secondes avant de se sentir vraiment oppressé.

- Fais chié, fais chié, fais chié, répéta t'il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il fit un bond rapide vers le milieu de la pièce et concentra son aura. Il leva ses mains vers deux portes côte à côte et les visa avec soin avant de lancer deux rayons dorées, semblables à des lasers. Ils furent très rapides et détruisirent les portes fictives simultanément. Il réitéra sa technique en criblant les murs sans se préoccuper de la précision de ses tirs. Il ne mit que dix secondes à tous les viser mais le plafond n'était plus séparait du sol que de deux mètres. Il repéra rapidement l'unique porte intact et se précipita vers elle en courant en se baissant.

Sa vitesse n'était pas suffisante et le plafond le pressa le dos.

Il utilisa sa magie corporelle pour exploiter tout le potentiel de Will et ainsi gagner une dextérité suffisante. Cela lui permit d'arriver instantanément devant la porte en manquant presque de la percuter la porte. Il donna un grand coup d'épaule en poussant sur les clenches et il put enfin sortir de cette salle en faisant une roulade sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard le plafond et le sol se rencontrèrent dans un fracas assourdissement. Il souffla un peu et se releva rapidement pour profiter du grand espace qui lui était offert.

Il était à présent sur une espèce de balcon creusé dans la pierre. Il monta la petite pente pour voir ce qui l'attendait et il vit qu'il devrait descendre une falaise abrupte s'il voulait continuer son chemin. N'ayant pas le choix il s'apprêta à descendre en planant lorsqu'il vit une silhouette loin sur sa gauche qui fonçait vers le point vers lequel il allait se diriger. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un champion. Il plongea dans le vide et l'air se mit à siffler dans ses oreilles alors qu'il gagnait de plus en plus de vitesse. Toutefois son adversaire aller pourtant arriver avant lui. Il décida d'utiliser sa technique de vol pour lui donner un surplus de vitesse. Il sentit ses joues se faire écraser par la pression mais n'en tînt pas compte.

L'autre champion arriva finalement devant lui et il eut un mal fou à se rétablir tellement il avait gagné de la vitesse. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Ayla il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds en faisant une grande glissade qui souleva beaucoup de poussière. Il ne la regarda même pas et passa l'arche qui servait d'entrée en premier. Ayla se mit aussitôt à le suivre aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ils virent tous deux au même moment qu'un sphinx les attendait sur une estrade. Deux autres arches étaient incrustées dans le mur mais pour l'instant elle ne donnait sur rien d'autre qu'un mur de pierre.

- Bienvenue champions, vous connaissez les règles, voici mon énigme. Celui qui le fabrique n'en a pas besoin. Celui qui l'achète n'en veut pas. Celui qui m'utilise ne le sait pas. Que suis-je ?

Ayla regarda Harry réfléchir à toute vitesse et elle fit de même. Tout deux restèrent muets pendant plusieurs minutes. Le sphinx de toute sa hauteur, attendait patiemment une réponse. Ayla fut la première à couper ce silence.

- Un berceau, cria t'il rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à Harry de la supplanter.

Le sphinx lui sourit et il tourna la tête ce qui activa l'arche de droite. Le mur devint un couloir faiblement éclairé. La championne de Poudlard fit un sourire victorieux à Harry et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de partir en courant à travers le passage. Harry ne voulait pas se faire dépasser comme ça et comme le sphinx n'avait pas poser une autre énigme il devait y avoir une autre solution.

- C'est forcément un objet si on peut le fabriquer, mais qu'est ce qu'on peut acheter sans le vouloir… songea t'il en soupirant. Mais oui… un cercueil, ajouta t'il à haute voix.

Le sphinx lui sourit à son tour et activa la même arche qu'Ayla. Harry s'y précipita et vit qu'elle avait prit une bonne avance sur lui. Il décida de la faire déchanter tout de suite. Il se concentra et fit des bons de plusieurs mètres comme lorsqu'il poursuivait le crapaud. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à la rattraper et lui sauta par-dessus sous le regard effaré de cette dernière. Il arrêta de sauter et se mit à courir en arrière, il lui fit un petit salut militaire avec deux doigts et se mit à courir très rapidement en semant la pauvre Serpentard qui n'en revenait pas. Il franchit une autre arche et deux chemins s'offrirent à lui. Il choisit celui de gauche et après quelques mètres il arriva à un autre croisement. Il opta pour le même choix afin de mieux se repérer.

Il dut traverser encore deux croisements avant d'arriver dans une pièce très haute de plafond seuls les murs porteurs montaient à sa hauteur. Harry comprit très vite qu'il était dans une espèce de labyrinthe. Quand il mit un pied en avant il vit que la dalle de glace sur laquelle il venait de mettre le pied s'illumina. Il s'attendit à avoir déclenché un piège mais rien ne se passa. Il fit un autre pas sur la dalle d'à côté. Cette dernière s'illumina également sans aucun autre effet secondaire. A l'évidence, le fait qu'elles s'allument ne devait pas être un piège. Il rebroussa chemin pour aller de l'autre côté mais quand il remarcha sur la première dalle, elle s'éteignit de même que la seconde plaque. Il décida de voler pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du labyrinthe afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il vit qu'il était bien seul dans ce dédale ce qui le rassura dans un premier temps. Il l'observa et vit avec attention qu'il s'agissait plus d'un circuit très complexe plutôt que d'un labyrinthe à proprement parler. Il comprit alors ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il allait lui falloir activer toutes les dalles du circuit, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas marché sur deux fois la même dalle sous peine de tout recommencer. Il redescendit après avoir bien mémoriser les premiers segments du circuit et commença sa marche. Tout se passait bien, les dalles s'éclairaient sur son passage au fur et à mesure où il marchait dessus. Cette épreuve n'avait rien de compliquée comparé à celles qu'il venait de traverser. Il avait déjà parcourut le quart du tracé quand il fut surpris de voir que toutes les plaques derrière lui s'éteignirent sans raison. Il resta immobile, quelques instants, en réfléchissant quand il trouva la réponse qu'il cherchait. A l'évidence, les créateurs de cette épreuve avaient optés pour une notion de temps limite.

Il vola jusqu'à l'entrée mais resta dans les airs avant de descendre. Cette fois il devait mémoriser tout le tracé sans exception pour ne pas perdre de temps. Après quelques minutes, il remit le pied sur la première plaque et commença sa course. Il décida de pousser un peu sa vitesse pour pallier à toute plaque qu'il aurait oublié de repérer. Sa vitesse était exemplaire et il n'eut aucun mal à se mouvoir dans le circuit. Son expérience de se mouvoir à grande vitesse dans une forêt avec des ennemis à ses trousses en étant soumis à une gravité supérieure lui avait été vraiment bénéfique. Il remercia Morgane intérieurement alors qu'il prenait un virage à angle droit sur sa gauche. Il finit enfin le tracé après plusieurs minutes mais il ne sentit aucun changement dans la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui puis dans les airs, c'est alors qu'il vit qu'il restait une plaque au centre du plafond.

- Vraiment vicieux, marmonna t'il

Il prit son élan et couru vers le mur sur lequel il posa les pieds comme s'il s'agissait du sol. Tout était question d'une application de la gravité adéquate. Il fit la même chose sur le plafond et atteignit la dernière dalle juste à temps. S'il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie corporelle, il n'aurait pas gagné assez de temps pour y arriver. Il regarda en bas toutes les plaques illuminées. Il vit, en balayant la pièce, qu'une porte était apparue et il se dirigea vers elle en flottant dans les airs tandis que les murs du circuit disparaissaient. Il ouvrit la porte et la franchit finalement. Il arriva dans un couloir tout en longueur dont les murs reflétaient ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Il vit sur sa droite une espèce de jeu de carte géant et de l'autre côté un échiquier. Il fut songeur en regardant ce dernier, comme s'il avait déjà fait cette épreuve, sans doute dans une autre vie. Secouant la tête, il poursuivit son chemin. Le couloir donna sur une pièce d'environ deux cents mètres de longueur et qui avait pour particularité d'être qu'un gigantesque gouffre hormis des dizaines de piliers parsemés dans la salle. Un puissant souffle continue laissé présager que la traversée ne se ferait pas sans encombre. Des bourrasques de vents, provenant des murs, semblaient être la pour déstabiliser quiconque s'y aventurerait.

Harry se concentra et fit un premier saut vers le pilier le plus proche. L'atterrissage ne se fit pas sans encombre, contrairement au trajet qui se fit le vent dans le dos. En effet, les bourrasques étaient aléatoires et de provenance diverses ce qui empêchait de prévoir une trajectoire. Harry faillit tomber en se prenant un souffle de face mais il eut la vivacité d'esprit de lancer sur lui un sort plomba pour qu'il puisse rester coller à la roche. Il réitéra cette stratégie pour une douzaine de pilier, au pire il pourrait voler mais il préférait éviter. Etant consigné au sol, il n'avait pas pu améliorer sa technique de vol et elle lui demandait encore beaucoup d'énergie.

Il fit encore plusieurs bonds et arriva finalement à cinq mètres de son but. Cependant il devait passer par une bonne vingtaine de pilier et faire de retour en arrière pour y accéder. Il décida de les zapper et s'apprêta à sauter directement vers la sortie. Il fit un grand bon mais arrivé à mi chemin une puissante rafale de vent le propulsa en arrière. Il parvint à limiter l'effet du souffle en utilisant sa technique de vol pour y faire face. Toutefois, celle-ci n'était pas assez efficace pour éviter de reculer. Il avait beau se concentrer pour aller le plus vite possible, il perdait du terrain, centimètre par centimètre.

Il utilisa sa technique Eternia vers un pilier pour lui donner un appuie en créant une sorte de câble incassable dont il pouvait augmenter la longueur pour avancer. Sa stratégie marcha et il commença à regagner du terrain. Soudain le pilier se brisa sous la pression exercée et il reperdit toute son avance. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Le vent le pressait en arrière comme la gravité l'écrasait sur le sol. Il allait donc utiliser le même type de magie que celle qu'il utilisait pour ne plus sentir la gravité sur l'île. Il avait baptisé ce principe, Elevatio. Il concentra son aura et combina cette technique avec celle de vol. Ce fut comme si on avait stoppé complètement le vent. Il se retrouva projeté vers la sortie à très grande vitesse et il ne put freiner suffisamment pour éviter le mur qui l'attendait.

Il se cogna et retomba en arrière en même temps que son aura disparut. Les mains sur son nez, il ronchonna contre sa malchance. Il était ironique de penser qu'une technique pouvait trop bien marché. Encore une fois, c'était un coup de Morgane. Elle savait qu'en lui imposant une gravité artificielle, il apprendrait à la combattre et ainsi pallier à sa faiblesse dans les airs dût à la résistance au vent. Il finit par se relever en tapotant toujours son visage, il avait le nez cassé.

- Episkey, murmura t'il en touchant son nez de sa main droite

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à ce moment il pensa à Tonks. Intérieurement il espérait que tout ce passe bien pour elle. C'était une Auror, elle aussi était au front. Ne voulant pas se perdre dans ses pensées, il avança à travers le nouveau couloir. Ce dernier fut très court et il arriva après deux virages dans une salle avec un grand tapis rouge qui menait apparemment vers la sortie du bâtiment. La pièce était carrée et pas très grande mais il se méfia tout de même et avança prudemment. C'est alors qu'il vit la sortie s'obscurcir par une forme qui devenait de plus en plus visible au fil des secondes. Elle était très grande, de la taille d'Hagrid environ mais elle faisait le double en corpulence. Les traits se dessinèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à un chevalier en armure noire qui avait une épée plus grande qu'Harry.

Ce dernier lança son sort Eternia contre lui mais il lui passa à travers et les morceaux de diamants s'écrasèrent contre le mur en creusant des trous ce qui donna plus de luminosité à la pièce. Harry pesta intérieur, ça aurait été trop facile qu'il puisse le tuer de cette façon. Il avait une nouvelle fois cette impression qu'il était un pion sur qui on s'acharnait à lui faire vivre les pires situations. Comme si un auteur sadique menait sa vie en s'amusant à le faire souffrir. Il se dit que s'il était dans ce cas là, il espérait que personne ne le lirait ou alors que ces lecteurs crieraient leurs indignations contre une telle maltraitance. En y réfléchissant, il se dit que l'auteur aurait pu faire pire, le mettre en couple avec Ronald Weasley par exemple.

- Beurk, fit Harry à voix haute en tremblant de dégoût.

Il se coupa de sa réflexion car la montagne de fer s'approchait de lui. Il le cribla d'un panel de sortilège maître sans résultat. Même Raiden ou Styxia qui étaient pourtant très indiqués contre un monstre de ferraille le traverser sans encombre. Apparemment ce monstre était insensible à la magie. L'armure abattit son épée sur lui avec une grande dextérité pour sa masse imposante. Harry fut quand même plus rapide et eut le temps se glisser derrière lui en fonçant sous ses jambes.

- Gladius, murmura t'il après avoir fait volte face pour faire front à son ennemi qui s'était déjà remit à le chasser.

Il n'était pas avantagé malgré tout, la force de son ennemi et la taille de son épée, lui étaient défavorables. C'est alors qu'il se prit un caillou sur la tête. Il fit un bon en arrière de plusieurs mètres par réflexe puis regarda d'où le projectile venait. Il y avait plusieurs failles sur le plafond. Elles étaient le résultat de ses sorts infructueux mais cela lui donna une idée. Mais il devait cependant vérifier quelque chose avant. Il fit sauté son épée de sa main, la saisit par la lame et la lança de toutes ses forces sur son adversaire. Celui-ci se la prit dans le genou mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. D'ailleurs la lame n'avait eut aucun effet sur lui et n'avait même pas atteint le métal. Harry avait eut la réponse qu'il cherchait, l'armure était insensible à la magie mais elle était physiquement altérable.

- Gladius, réitéra t'il alors que l'armure était sur lui.

Harry lui sourit, s'il n'était pas de taille par la force, il lui était de loin supérieur en vitesse. Il allait devoir l'utiliser en attendant le bon moment pour utiliser sa stratégie. L'armure fit un mouvement pour l'attaquer et planta son épée dans l'image rémanente d'Harry. Ce dernier étant déjà derrière lui.

- Dis moi tu me sembles un peu rouillé, allez bouge toi, rigola Harry avant de lui donner un coup d'épée au niveau du mollet et de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Il utilisa toute sa vitesse pour cribler l'armure de coups. Si cette dernière ne devait ressentir que des picotements, cela l'agacée de plus en plus de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Comme si un moustique particulièrement gênant lui tourner au tour. Elle donna un grand coup sur le sol de dépit, ce qui fit un trou assez conséquent. Harry réapparut en souriant devant lui et attendit.

- J'imagine que la rouille est un sujet sensible pour un tas de ferraille, ricana t'il.

Cette fois l'amure balaya la pièce avec un coup d'épée horizontal pour décapiter le champion de Beauxbatons. Il frappa une nouvelle fois l'image de Harry alors qu'il avait arrêté son coup à l'endroit où devait être sa tête.

Harry réapparut, un pied sur la lame de la grande épée de son ennemi. L'armure émit un grognement sonore devant l'insolence de son adversaire. C'était le moment. Harry se précipita vers la tête de l'armure en courrant tout d'abord sur son épée puis sur son bras. Il sauta pour être en face du casque et mit ses deux mains vers la tête.

- Gladius, cria t'il.

Des dizaines d'épée apparurent à tour de rôle en s'enfonçant dans les trous du casque et le traversèrent sans mal. Harry prit appuie sur l'épaule de l'armure et sauta vers le plafond. Il mit ses mains vers ce dernier et lança une dizaine de Sphéra pour le faire exploser sur une large surface. Il disparut avant que la déflagration ne survienne et que la montagne de pierre commence à peine à tomber. En atterrissant, il lança Odyssey contre le sol juste en face de l'armure. Le vacarme des deux attaques quasi simultané fut assourdissant et Harry dut se coucher au sol pour éviter le souffle des explosions. Après quelques secondes, il se releva et contempla son œuvre. Il ne restait plus que des débris de roche et de métal dissimulés dans toute la pièce. Il l'avait vécu.

Harry souffla un peu en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux. Grâce à son entraînement il récupérerait vite mais il devait quand même faire attention à s'économiser. Cependant il avait su garder son calme et attendre le bon moment pour attaquer son ennemi. Il était vraiment content de ses progrès mais il se promit de ne pas se reposer sur ses acquis. Il se précipita vers l'issue et sortit du bâtiment. Il fut étonné par la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Il était au beau milieu d'un jardin luxurieux de chaque côté de lui. Une seule route le coupé en deux et donnée sur une jolie fontaine. Il marcha pour apprécier le paysage et ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteint la fontaine qu'il vit qu'un nouveau sphinx l'attendait. Il le rejoignit sans se presser, ce dernier gardait l'accès à un autre bâtiment et il était pas pressé de se retrouver enfermer une nouvelle fois.

- Tu connais les règles, champion, voici mon énigme. Je peux être provoquée ou évitée mais personne ne m'échappera. Crainte et respectée, je suis universelle. Que suis-je ?

Harry réfléchit en faisant une nouvelle fois les cents pas.

- Qu'est ce qui ne peut être arrêté et qui est universelle… Je ne vois que… la mort, fit il en disant les derniers mots à haute voix.

- C'est exact, tu peux passer à la seconde partie de l'épreuve, bonne chance, répondit le sphinx et se retirant du chemin.

Le champion de Beauxbatons rentra finalement dans le nouveau bâtiment non sans éprouver une certaine amertume de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'étroit. Il marcha dans le couloir où un tapis rouge lui montrer le chemin à suivre. Il resta sur ses gardes jusqu'au moment où il arriva en vue d'une porte fermée au loin. Il arriva dans une petite salle carrée, relativement bien éclairée où il y avait sur le côté droit des pictogrammes et sur le côté gauche un tableau avec des phrases écrites dessus. Il sentit un sentiment de chaleur rentrant dans la salle ce qui l'étonna mais il ne sentit aucun danger immédiat. Il s'approcha des pictogrammes dans un premier temps. En analysant bien, il découvrit neuf dessins qui semblaient sans rapport les uns avec les autres. Il alla donc examiner les phrases pour avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Sur le tableau était écrit. « Entre la bonne combinaison pour ouvrir la porte ». L'inscription était suivit de trois mots. « Ego – Amor - Inimicus »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants en fixant le tableau.

- Très bien, Ego me désigne, Amor signifie l'amour et enfin Inimicus représente mon ennemi, récita t'il à haute voix. Mais comment entrer la combinaison, songea t'il.

Il resta plusieurs minutes à cogiter quand il se retourna rapidement pour regarder les pictogrammes.

- C'est ça, neuf pictogrammes, neuf chiffres, c'était si simple… C'est de l'arithmancie.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les dessins et s'arrêta devant en sortant la baguette de Léa.

- Bon, en arithmancie il faut désigner chaque lettre par le chiffre correspondant. Pour Ego, je vais devoir numériser mon nom. Voyons…

Il dessina un tableau pour lui faciliter les choses, n'ayant pas de parchemin sur lui. Quand il eut finit il obtint ceci :

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

A B C D E F G H I

J K L M N O P Q R

S T U V W X Y Z

- Donc Harry Potter… songea t'il

Il allait se rendre compte de son erreur lorsqu'il fit le mouvement pour faire apparaître la première lettre de son nom. Il savait qu'il était surveillé et si on le voyait dévoilé son identité maintenant il allait avoir des problèmes. Le calcul se ferait donc mentalement même s'il prendrait plus de temps. En arithmancie, l'organisation de l'alphabet et égale à un des neufs chiffre comme l'indique le tableau ci-dessus. Pour désigner son nom, Harry devra donc commencer par le chiffre 8 et l'additionner avec les autres.

- 8+1+9+9+7+7+6+2+2+5+9 55

- 555+5 10

- 101+0 1

Le premier chiffre était donc le un. En arithmancie ce chiffre d'expression désigne l'individualité, la détermination, l'indépendance et une aptitude particulière à commander. Il désigna donc avec sa baguette le pictogramme représentant un homme avec le doigt en avant devant un soldat à qui a, un genou à terre. Il s'assura de bien cacher son choix afin que les spectateurs ne puissent pas le voir. Le pictogramme s'éclaira d'une faible lueur blanche avant de disparaître. La prochaine étape fut de désigner la personne qu'il aime. Il soupira et commença son calcul en pensant fortement à elle. Il obtint cette fois le chiffre quatre. Les quatre aiment travailler dur. Ils sont pragmatiques, fiables, lucides et réalistes. Ils préfèrent la logique à tout emportement irréfléchi résultant de la passion.

Il sélectionna donc le pictogramme représentant un homme en train d'écrire sur son bureau avec une quantité de livre posé à côté de lui. Vint le tour de numériser son cher ennemi Voldemort. Tom Jedusor donna le chiffre cinq. Le cinq est le chiffre de l'instabilité et du déséquilibre, indicateur de changement et d'incertitude. Ils sont parfois vaniteux, irresponsables, emportés et impatients. Il pointa sa baguette sur le pictogramme représentant un homme en colère et un grand bruit se produisit juste à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit que la porte venait de s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Une pointe de fierté sur son visage, il passa la porte pour se retrouver dans un nouveau couloir.

Plus il avançait, plus la lumière devenait faible. Il arriva finalement dans une autre salle baignée par la lumière des torches de flammes bleues. De chaque côté, six estrades blanches d'un mètre environ, exposant un cercle sablonneux. En dessous chaque expositions, un écriteau. Il s'avança vers l'estrade la plus proche de lui et l'examina. L'écriteau disait « Vous fiez à ma taille serait folie, je peux terrasser la plupart d'entre nous si je parviens à le toucher ». Il alla au suivant et lut l'autre inscription. « Je suis la créature la plus têtue de toutes, calme en apparence, me provoquer pourrez vous être fatal ». A l'évidence il s'agissait de créature magique ou non. Il en déduit qu'il lui fallait les trouver et les dessiner sur le sable. Il resta devant l'estrade en réfléchissant à l'animal qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette description. Il eut soudain un flash en voyant le souvenir de l'Animagus de Neville donnant un coup de tête meurtrier à un Mangemort.

- C'est ça, douze estrades, une pour chaque signe zodiacal. C'est une épreuve d'astronomie.

Dans cette matière, les signes sont représentés par des constellations. Il devait donc dessiner chacune d'elle dans le sable. Il sorti sa baguette et dessina la constellation du Bélier sur l'estrade devant lui. Le sable se vida et un petit hologramme d'un bélier se projeta un peu au dessus de l'estrade. Il retourna à la première estrade et réfléchit, les plus petites créatures dans le zodiaque étaient le Cancer, le Scopion et les Poissons. Seul le scorpion a la capacité de terrasser les autres grâce au venin de son dard. Il mit en forme les quinze étoiles de cette constellation en étant le plus précis possible. Il fut récompensé par le même phénomène que pour le signe du Bélier. Il continua à découvrir les signes des autres estrades et termina par celui du Lion. Une fois les douze signes apparus, il s'attendit à ce que la porte s'ouvre mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au lieu de ça, les torches s'éteignirent le laissant dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Il pensait s'être trompé quand des lumières jaillirent de partout au dessus de sa tête. Il fut époustouflé par ce qui venait d'apparaître. Le système solaire tournait maintenant au dessus de sa tête. La représentation était vraiment réaliste, tous les détails étaient présents. Il réfléchit à ce qu'on pouvait bien attendre de lui. Après quelques secondes, il se dit que cela devait se rapprocher de l'épreuve des BUSES où il avait du nommer les planètes et leurs satellites. Cependant cette fois il y avait beaucoup plus d'éléments de représentés. Cela comprenait ce qui se situer entre le soleil et le nuage d'Oort.

Il commença à nommer ce qu'il connaissait par cœur en pointant sa baguette en choisissant le soleil comme début. Il trouva la plupart des éléments rapidement. Il calla sur plusieurs satellites mais après une bonne demie heure il parvint à terminer sa carte. Celle-ci disparut aussitôt et les torches bleues se rallumèrent aussitôt. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Harry s'y engouffra sans perdre de temps. Il arriva dans un grand couloir tout en longueur qui donné sur une porte rouge. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans cet endroit mis à part deux tableaux de chaque côté. En s'approchant il regarda attentivement le tableau de droite.

Il représentait un deux hommes, l'un était en train de labourer son champ, l'autre était en train de jouer de la guitare adossait à un arbre. On pouvait voir un troupeau de bovin à l'arrière plan ainsi qu'une ferme. Les couleurs utilisées semblaient suggérer qu'il s'agissait une journée de printemps car elles étaient chaleureuses. Cette impression était accentuée par un soleil radieux. Il regarda pour voir le titre en bas du tableau mais il ne le trouva pas. Il remarqua cependant que des runes étaient gravées sur le bas du cadre. Il sourit en les voyant, cette épreuve allait être simple. Etant élève de Fenrir à Beauxbatons, les runes étaient utilisées couramment dans leur salle commune.

Ils les connaissaient pratiquement par cœur maintenant. Il songea qu'il fallait sûrement toucher celles en rapport avec les tableaux. Il se retourna pour voir l'autre et s'aperçut qu'il était réalisé de la même façon. Il fixa de nouveau son attention sur le tableau qu'il avait examiné puis sélectionna différentes runes avec sa baguette. Les runes Ansuz symbolisant le chant, Sigel représentant le soleil, Ger pour la moisson et enfin Fehu pour le bétail, s'illuminèrent d'un bleu électrique. Un mécanisme s'enclencha sans qu'il puisse déterminer si c'était bon signe ou non. Il haussa les épaules avant de passé au second tableau. Cette fois il s'agissait d'un homme et son cheval qui s'abreuvaient dans une rivière.

Le cheval était particulièrement chargé. Il fixa quelques instants le tableau avec attention pour s'assurer de ne rien n'oublier. Une fois sûr de lui, il sélectionna les runes Ehwaz représentant le cheval, Lagu symbolisant l'eau, Mannaz pour l'Homme et enfin Rad pour le voyage. Une fois encore les runes s'éclairèrent et un autre mécanisme se fit entendre. En grand soulagement d'Harry, un déclic se fit entendre au niveau de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement.

Il marcha vers elle, une nouvelle fois content de lui, il se prouvait à lui-même qu'il n'était pas doué que pour les combats. Il traversa le couloir suivant puis tourna une fois à droite puis deux fois à gauche avant d'arriver dans une autre salle. Cette fois, la salle possédait un éclairage idéal, ni trop lumineux, ni trop sombre. De chaque côté de la pièce deux étagères où étaient entreposés de nombreux livres. En face de lui, un escalier qui menait à une autre partie de la pièce située plus en hauteur. Il s'y rendit mais ne vit rien d'intéressant, juste un mur sur lequel était accroché un espèce de porte savon dans lequel se trouvait de l'eau. Il redescendit les marches. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque sur sa droite pour analyser les livres. En examinant les titres sur la tranche, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de livres à caractère historique.

En y regardant de plus près, ils étaient plutôt nombreux et diversifiés. Il prit un livre au hasard et l'ouvrit. A première vue, il avait l'air normal ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Si c'était une épreuve d'histoire de la magie, il ne suffirait pas d'ouvrir les livres pour la passer. Il devait sans doute mettre les livres dans un ordre précis pour actionner un mécanisme ou quelque chose du genre. Il avait plusieurs choix qui s'offraient à lui. Un classement par auteur, alphabétique ou chronologique.

Il décida d'opter pour ce dernier étant le plus difficile, c'était certainement la voie à suivre. Il allait devoir se creuser la tête s'il ne voulait pas avoir à éplucher chaque livre. Il balaya les livres d'un doigt en cherchant celui qui semblait le plus ancien. C'était sans conteste la première expertise sur le phénix doré de Gizeh de Sarim Pademas. Il tria peu à peu les livres en se concentrant sur ses souvenirs scolaires. Ca lui paraissait maintenant tellement loin de lui. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure d'effort, il posa le dernier livre après avoir corriger plusieurs erreurs qu'il avait faites.

Lorsqu'il posa le dernier livre, un crépitement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et ne vit pas de changement. Il lévita et put découvrir l'origine du phénomène, une porte était apparue à l'étage. Il se dirigea vers elle en flottant et s'arrêta devant. Ca n'était pas gagné pour autant. En effet, la porte possédait deux serrures, soit deux clés à trouver. Harry grogna et sauta vers la seconde bibliothèque. Une fois devant elle, il constata qu'elle contenait plus de livre que la dernière ce qui le renfrogna. Il regarda l'intitulé des livres et découvrit plusieurs bizarreries. Des livres qui ne lui disaient rien et d'autres qui n'avaient pas leur place dans le rayon histoire.

On pouvait trouver nombres d'ouvrages loufoques. Comment éviter un sort inévitable, le règne de terreur des Verracrasses, le journal de Mickey et même un album photo de l'homme invisible. Harry retira tous les livres qu'il jugeait incohérent et s'arrêta sur un livre qui avait une belle couverture représentant un oiseau nommé Black Pearl. Il s'agissait d'un rouge gorge tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il songea qu'il aurait donné ce nom à quelque chose de plus imposant, un bateau par exemple. Un bateau fantôme qui aurait un capitaine allumé de la cafetière.

- Ca serait marrant, faudra que je mette cette histoire sur papier quand j'aurais le temps, songea t'il en rigolant.

Il reprit son sérieux en se donnant un coup de pied mentalement, il n'était pas là pour divaguer. Il enleva finalement un dernier livre sur la conception d'insecticide pour les Mandragores. Quand il le fut, un livre bougea dans l'étagère et se mit en avant des autres. Harry le saisit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il sourit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un livre servant de coffre et qu'une clé était à l'intérieur. Il le referma et le replaça sur l'étagère avant de flotter vers la porte. Il inséra la clé dans l'une des serrures et il entendit un clic des plus satisfaisant. Il lui restait à ouvrir la dernière serrure. Il balaya la salle des yeux, à part les deux bibliothèques, le seul élément qui ressortait était l'espèce de porte savon contenant de l'eau. Il sourit en découvrant la solution, c'était si simple.

- Clavia, murmura t'il en pointant l'eau avec la baguette de Léa.

L'eau prit la forme d'une clé translucide et il put s'en saisir. Le sortilège Clavia était un sortilège qu'on enseignait plus au programme scolaire, les sorciers ne jurant plus que par le Alohomora. Toutefois, Clavia était un sortilège plus ancien, un des tous premiers sorts de métamorphose qui ait été inventé, un des plus puissants également. Il permettait d'ouvrir n'importe qu'elle porte, même les plus protégées. Il entra la clé dans la dernière serrure et elle tourna à l'intérieur. Avec une grande satisfaction, il vit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une lumière éblouissante. Il la traversa et sentit un courant d'air en avançant.

Il fut estomaqué par ce qu'il vit autour de lui. Il était sur une plateforme flottante dans les airs à une hauteur telle qui ne voyait pas la terre. Il n'y avait qu'une passerelle menant à une gigantesque tour dans on ne voyait pas le sommet. Il s'y aventura en marchant prudemment sur la passerelle. Il arriva à la double porte de la tour et l'ouvrit sans hésitation. Il découvrit à l'intérieur une décoration très simpliste. Les murs, le plafond étaient d'un blanc immaculé et le sol était tout simplement du sable. Il parvint à voir qu'une estrade collée le mur sur toute sa longue mais il n'y avait rien dessus. Il marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce. C'est alors que toutes sortes de plantes, de substances animales et autres objets furent dissimilés sur la très grande estrade.

Harry balaya la pièce des yeux et eut sa réponse en regardant devant lui. Un chaudron était en effet disposé en avec toutes sortes d'instruments à ses côtés. Il vit un écriteau au dessus du chaudron « Potion de la vérité ». Il retroussa ses manches et se mit au travail pour l'élaboration du Véritaserum. Tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin étaient éparpillés dans la pièce et il mit plusieurs minutes avant de tous les regrouper, il pouvait maintenant commencer. Seulement après avoir réalisé les premières étapes, il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait un couteau en argent pour continuer sa préparation. Il fouilla sur son espace de travail sans résultat. Seul l'étonné, la présence d'une petite pierre poli à côté du chaudron. Elle n'avait aucune utilité pour aucune des potions qu'il connaissait.

Il réfléchit rapidement sous le stress, s'il ne trouvait pas un couteau rapidement sa potion allait devenir irrécupérable. Il baissa les yeux dans sa réflexion et c'est là qu'il trouva sa réponse. Il prit la pierre dans sa main.

- Nifleria, marmonna t'il en faisant un mouvement complexe avec sa baguette.

Il eut un petit flash turquoise et la pierre se retrouva transformée en un magnifique Niffleur en l'espace de quelques secondes. Harry le caressa, content de voir une créature qui ne voulait pas le tuer pour changer. Il le posa ensuite délicatement sur le sol. Le Niffleur se mit à bouger son museau et se dirigea rapidement vers un coin de la pièce où il semblait avoir flairer quelque chose. Il plongea immédiatement dans le sol et remonta une bague, puis un tas de gallions et enfin le fameux couteau qu'Harry cherchait tant. Ce dernier fit une dernière caresse à son petit compagnon et il l'envoya parmi les siens d'un coup de baguette.

Il se réattaqua à sa potion en essayant de la rattraper au mieux. Ce qui était étonnant mais aussi satisfaisant c'est que les étapes latentes où le sorcier devait attendre avant de passer aux étapes suivantes avaient été raccourcies au maximum. Sa potion de Veritaserum fut donc prête en l'espace d'une vingtaine de minute alors qu'il fallait normalement des heures de préparation. Celle-ci terminée, elle disparut comme si elle était aspirée au fond du chaudron. L'inscription sur l'écriteau disparut puis une autre réapparue. Cette fois on lui demandé l'Amortentia. Vint le tour du Polynectar et enfin d'une des potions les plus difficiles, le Felix Felicitis. D'ailleurs Harry dut recommencer trois fois sa potion tellement la préparation était minutieuse. Cette dernière potion terminée, un parchemin enroulé tomba soudainement du mur. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

Il s'agissait d'un plan de la tour de Babel comme elle se nommait. En l'examinant, il découvrit qu'il y avait dix sept étages et que le dernier était le toit, là où devait se trouver les portoloins. Il n'était pas au bout de sa peine. Il n'y avait pas d'autres indications sur la carte à l'exception d'une petite inscription en bas à droite de la carte. Il était marqué « Potions réussies 4 : gain niveau 4 « Alegoria ». Interloqué, il répéta à voix haute le dernier mot qui n'avait aucun sens. Il se sentit soulevé comme dans un ascenseur et se retrouva aspiré dans le plafond. Il se retrouva dans une nouvelle pièce. Apparemment il avait dit une formule qui lui avait fait gagné quatre étages si on en jugeait pas le chiffre quatre peint sur le mur. Un bourdonnement puissant le stoppa dans sa contemplation. Il sentit une présence derrière et bougea par réflexe. Son bras droit se mit à le brûler alors qu'une sorte de frelon, gros comme une balle de tennis passa juste à côté de lui à grande vitesse.

Il fit volte face et découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'était pas le seul insecte, ils étaient des milliers à tourner autour d'une gigantesque ruche. Harry avait déjà entendu parlé de cette espèce par Sirius. Il lui avait raconté que James s'était fait piquer par un Heloplast quand il se promenait en Animagus dans la forêt interdite. Il avait dut aller d'urgence à l'infirmera car une troisième fesse lui était apparue. Il grogna en désinfectant la plaie, il n'avait pas de dard en lui mais il préférait être sûr.

Il réfléchit rapidement alors qu'il évita deux autres bestioles en utilisant sa vitesse. Un Heloplast n'était pas dangereux ni résistant mais ils étaient si nombreux qu'il allait avoir des problèmes pour s'en débarrasser. S'il en attaquait un, c'est toute la ruche qui se ruerait sur lui. Il bougea à nouveau pour en éviter un autre. Il lui fallait un sort pour les toucher tous simultanément, c'était le seul moyen. Il aurait bien utilisé son Phénix Halo mais cela ne couvrirait pas assez d'espace pour les tuer. De plus, ces insectes étaient particulièrement rapides. Il aurait pu les exterminer rapidement s'il avait pu utilisé son potentiel et ses nouveaux sorts mais il allait devoir faire avec. Il fit l'inventaire de ses sorts dans sa tête pour trouver le plus adapté tout en changeant de place tous les cinq ou six secondes pour ne pas se faire toucher.

Un sortilège de type Maelstrom pourrait être efficace, les créatures volantes étant sensible au vent. C'est alors qu'il se tapa le crâne en se rappelant qu'il existait un sort qui serait parfait dans ces circonstances. Il se souvint comment il avait terrassé les dragons dans le château du diable. Il s'éloigna le plus possible des insectes et pointa ses mains vers la ruche.

- Gravija, cria t'il entre ses dents.

Les créatures bourdonnèrent davantage et foncèrent sur lui en détectant l'offensive magique. Harry dut rapidement augmenter la puissance de son sort pour ne pas se faire piquer avant que le sortilège n'agisse à sa pleine puissance. Ce fut un véritable massacre, les insectes tombèrent comme si ils étaient gazés à l'exception que leur écrasement sur le sol se faisait de sinistre façon. Dans un bruit spongieux d'un insecte qu'on écrase sous sa chaussure, les Heloplast étaient condamnés. Alors que les dernières créatures tombèrent finalement, la ruche vacilla et chuta elle aussi sur le sol. Elle se brisa à son contact. Soudain, un Heloplast dix fois plus gros que les autres sortit des débris. Il fonça sur Harry malgré la gravité, visiblement en colère. Le champion de Beauxbatons, ne voulant pas gaspiller sa magie davantage, changea de sort et lança Eternia d'un doigt. Ce fut comme s'il avait lancé de la poussière sur son ennemi. Seulement les débris acérés déchiquetèrent la créature sans lui laisser aucune chance.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier sa victoire qu'il se retrouva, de nouveau, aspiré dans le plafond. A peine fut t'il arrivé à cet étage qu'il sentit un violent coup dans le dos le projeter en avant. Malgré la douleur, il parvint à se rétablir dans les airs avant de percuter le mur. Il se retourna en grimaçant et vit quel serait son nouvel adversaire. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré mais en avait beaucoup entendu parlé. Les minotaures étaient surtout réputés pour leur sauvagerie. Ils étaient des créatures très coriaces et avec une force physique incroyable. Le parfait mélange entre l'homme et le taureau. Si le corps était de base humaine, hormis les muscles surdéveloppés et les poils, la tête était celle du bovin.

De plus, l'ennemi d'Harry était doté d'une hache énorme pas très rassurante. Le minotaure poussa un rugissement et se rua sur lui. Harry décida d'analyser les mouvements de son adversaire avant d'utiliser la magie offensive. Il bougea qu'au dernier moment, laissant la créature frappée dans le vide. Il réapparu à une dizaine de mètres derrière son assaillant. Ce dernier, rapide, se retourna et lui lança sa hache. Harry, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter complètement et la lame lui entailla le bras gauche. Il allait se guérir quand le minotaure se précipita sur lui.

Il tenta de bouger à grande vitesse mais quelque chose clocha, il ne put se déplacer que d'un mètre. La bête était maintenant sur lui. Harry parvint à éviter le premier coup en baissant la tête mais il se prit un coup de sabot en pleine poitrine ce qui le fit glisser deux mètres en arrières et il s'écroula sur le sol. Il se mit sa main sur son ventre et lança Lugéria, son sortilège de guérison intensif. Il parvint à soigner ses côtes cassées par cette attaque mais il eut du mal à se remettre debout. Il essaya mais se retrouva à genoux. Ne comprenant pourquoi il avait tant de mal à se lever alors qu'il venait de se guérir, il retenta ses soins. Contre toute attente, il se mit à tousser avec force et cracha même du sang.

Ca ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre du minotaure, il était certain que tout avait été soigné. Il se sentit prit d'un courant électrique qui le paralysa. Ses muscles s'engourdirent et il retomba sur le sol prit de tremblement. Tout son corps était chauffé à blanc par ce courant intensif. Le minotaure quant à lui avait récupéré sa hache et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa proie. Il leva sa hache. Harry, toujours dans la douleur, en prit conscience et serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la vie de cette façon. Il se concentra malgré la douleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter, et utilisa la magie corporelle pour se mettre à l'abris loin du monstre. Ce dernier fracassa sa hache contre le sol dont une bonne partie n'y résista pas.

Harry se trouvait maintenant un genou à terre, grimaçant de douleur. C'est alors que le minotaure s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à lancer son arme. Harry se releva en vacillant alors que la hache fendait déjà l'air. Il tomba une nouvelle fois. Par miracle, cela lui permit d'éviter la hache qui le frôla de peu. Le minotaure poussa un grognement et couru vers lui. Le champion de Beauxbatons n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il ne comprenait pas son état, il n'avait pourtant pratiquement pas été blessé avant ce combat. Il se sentait tellement en forme avant de venir. Le créature sauta sur lui pour le piétiner. Par chance son mal s'estompa à ce moment là. Il avait toujours les muscles douloureux mais la décharge électrique qu'il avait ressentit s'en était allée.

Il ne se posa pas de question et se releva.

- Marioneti, cria t'il en levant une main vers le minotaure encore dans les airs.

Celui-ci fut stoppé en plein vol et tenta de bouger mais il était comme paralysé. Il grogna de rage et se démena mais il n'y avait rien à faire, c'est comme s'il était ficelé par un lien invisible. Harry concentra son aura il tendit sa main de libre.

- Neo Aura, lança t'il alors qu'un rayon se projeta de sa main et frappa la créature de plein fouet.

Le rayon le toucha au niveau du ventre et l'envoya contre le plafond comme un fétu de paille. Harry maintenu son sort pendant quelques secondes et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit les membres du minotaure se briser. Il descendit ses bras et regarda la chute de plusieurs mètres de la créature. Elle se fracassa sur le sol dans un spectacle macabre. En effet, elle avait plusieurs os qui étaient ressortis de son corps et son ventre avait était creusé au niveau de l'impact. On pouvait y voir des organes à moitié broyés.

Harry se fit de nouveau aspiré par le plafond à son grand dam. Il aurait voulu souffler un peu pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pendant le combat. Il resta sur ses gardes en apparaissant au niveau six. Il arriva dans la pièce mais cette dernière semblait complètement vide. C'est alors qu'il sentit un mouvement, comme un courant d'air derrière lui.

- Eternia, lança t'il aussitôt en faisant volte face.

Le sort frappa dans le mur en face de lui sans toucher qui que ce soit. Harry resta songeur quelques secondes c'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose par reflet en regardant les centaines de débris de diamant. Ce fut très rapide mais son cerveau eut le temps d'analyser ce qu'il avait vu. Une gorgone. Une créature magique particulièrement rare et redoutable. Il s'agissait en fait d'une femme dont la chevelure était constituée de dizaines de serpents. Le plus ennuyeux avec elle, c'est qu'elle pouvait transformer en pierre tous les imprudents qui croiseraient son regard.

D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle pouvait envoya un rayon avec ses yeux et cela avait le même effet. Harry sentit de nouveau un souffle et utilisa sa vitesse pour réapparaître plus loin, toujours en fixant le mur. Il entendit une sorte de gloussement puis vit un flash de lumière violet. Il se déplaça rapidement une nouvelle fois mais à peine fut t'il arrêté, qu'un autre flash illumina la salle. Il esquiva cinq autres rayons mais la gorgone ne lui laissait pas de répit. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus facile s'il avait put lui faire face.

- Comment contre attaquer dans ces conditions ? même si je ferme les yeux, son pouvoir agira… songea t'il

C'est alors qu'il repensa au reflet qu'il avait vu dans les débris de diamants. Il avait pu la regarder à ce moment là. Ca voulait dire qu'il pouvait la voir par reflet sans risque. Il sourit en ayant une idée avant de disparaître à nouveau en voyant un nouveau flash. Il réapparut du côté opposé. Il mit sa main sur le mur et se concentra.

- Eternia, murmura t'il.

Son sortilège commença à recouvrir le mur quand la gorgone réitéra son attaque. Visiblement elle n'était pas aussi dangereuse qu'il l'avait craint. Au moins, elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour varier ses attaques. Elle cherchait juste à ce qu'il se retourne pour l'attaquer. De ce côté-là, elle faisait preuve d'une patience admirable. Harry se mit à courir tout autour de la salle circulaire en continuant à lancer son sort contre le mur. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et maintenant il disposait d'un miroir sur chaque mur pour voir son adversaire. Celle-ci paraissait particulièrement furieuse. Il voyait les serpents sur sa tête s'agitaient avec agressivité.

Quand il eut finit son cercle il sauta à plat ventre sur le sol alors que le sortilège Eternia explosait en des milliers de débris qui furent projetés dans le centre de la pièce. Il disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître juste derrière la gorgone qui s'était elle aussi plaquée au sol pour esquiver. Elle se releva aussitôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'elle sentait sa vie prendre fin. Harry, l'avait en effet piégée en faisant apparaître un disque de diamant juste au niveau de sa nuque. Elle venait de se décapitée toute seule en se relevant alors qu'Harry lui tourné toujours le dos. Son sortilège Eternia avait une fois de plus prouvé qu'il pouvait être terriblement efficace et mortel. La faculté de pouvoir l'adapté en fonction de ses besoins était la particularité qui lui donnée souvent un grand avantage sur ses adversaires.

Il commença alors son accession jusqu'au niveau sept en se demandant ce qui allait l'attendre cette fois. Il fut surprit de voir qu'une simple sirène l'attendait en trônant sur une fontaine. Elle semblait triste et perdue dans ses pensées et ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée.

- Euh… bonjour, dit t'il finalement pour signaler sa présence

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre mais elle leva finalement la tête vers lui après quelques secondes.

- Donne moi l'étoile la plus inaccessible et ma joie te fera gagner cinq niveaux. Si tu ne peux pas, passe ton chemin jusqu'à l'étage suivant. Si tu échoues, tu retourneras au niveau deux, à toi de choisir.

Harry réfléchit, elle voulait une étoile. Evidement il ne s'agissait pas d'étoile astronomiquement parlant. Seulement beaucoup de choses sur Terre comportaient le mot étoile.

- Une étoile difficilement accessible… répéta t'il à haute voix en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Il tapa son poing dans la pomme de son autre main en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Il remercia intérieurement Sirius de lui avoir offert une enfance sur les routes. Un hiver, alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par deux Aurors du ministère, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les montagnes. Ils étaient arrivés morts de faim et de soif dans un refuge en altitude. Ils ne durent leur salut que grâce à une grand-mère adorable qui s'était installée là bas. Elle leur avait fait boire une soupe à base d'une plante que l'on ne trouvait qu'en montagne. L'étoile d'argent, l'Edelweiss. Elle avait la faculté de régénérée rapidement les forces d'une personne. C'était le substitut idéal à une potion de régénérescence. Harry regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il se dirigea alors vers la fontaine et prit un peu d'eau avec sa main gauche. Il sortit la baguette de Léa et fit des mouvements d'une grande complexité.

- Edeloria, murmura t'il.

L'eau se mit à prendre forme, elle se souleva de sa main et une tige translucide se dessina. La plante se forma peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la métamorphose soit achevée. Il prit la fleur par la tige et la donna à la sirène qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de disparaître. Il se retrouva aspirer de nouveau vers le plafond. Après quelques secondes d'ascension, il vit avec satisfaction qu'il venait d'arriver au niveau douze. Soudain il y eut un violent flash lumineux et la pièce fut transformée immédiatement en aquarium. Heureusement pour Harry, il s'était entraîné sous l'eau et était maintenant à l'aise dans cet élément. Il aurait pu se lancer un sortilège Tetenbulle mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Sa magie corporelle filtrait l'oxygène de l'eau à travers sa peau.

Il vit une masse sombre se déplacer avec vivacité non loin de lui. Il connaissait déjà cette créature pour l'avoir rencontrée dans les eaux troubles de l'île. Il s'agissait d'un Squalicorne. Une sorte de gros requin qui avait la particularité d'avoir une grande corne frontale et il pouvait lancer des sortilèges de vent en ouvrant sa bouche. Dans l'eau, cela pouvait être très dangereux car cela provoqué des courants voir des tourbillons. Cependant Harry savait déjà comment calmer la créature pour en avoir affronté une famille entière. Dans l'élément aquatique, peu de sortilèges étaient efficaces. La plupart étaient beaucoup trop ralentis par l'eau pour toucher une cible en mouvement. Seuls les sortilèges de vent et d'électricité s'étaient montrés pertinents. Harry affectionné particulièrement ce dernier.

L'Eclaria avait longtemps été son sortilège le plus puissant. Ayla et lui avaient une grande maîtrise de cet élément. Il se concentra sans même suivre les mouvements de sa cible. Des arcs électriques apparurent tout autour de lui. Il avait souvent utilisé cette technique sur la terre ferme et elle avait prouvé son efficacité, Rogue devait s'en mordre encore les doigts. C'était une technique à la fois défensive et offensive ce qui était rare.

- Proteclaria, songea t'il alors que les arcs électriques se firent plus nombreux.

Le Squalicorne, sûrement troublé par les perturbations de son sonar de cogna contre une paroi avant de foncer droit sur Harry en ouvrant grand la gueule. Il lança son sortilège mais Harry parvint à y résister en se dirigeant à pleine vitesse dans la direction contraire, c'est-à-dire vers son assaillant. Il laissa venir la créature sur lui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrocher avec sa corne. Arrivé à un mètre de lui, il étendit ses bras et ses jambes en criant dans l'eau quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Une décharge électrique fut projeté de son corps et se propagea rapidement dans tout le bassin dans une lumière bleutée éblouissante.

Quand elle se dissipa, il eut la satisfaction de voir la créature, complètement calcinée, tomber sans vie sur le sol. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il toucha le sol qu'il se retrouva de nouveau entraîné vers le niveau supérieur. Pendant son ascension, il s'attendit à voir une énorme créature lui faire face. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit un gros lapin lui faire face. L'animal semblait calme et docile au milieu de la salle. Harry ne s'en approcha pas pour autant, il avait apprit à se méfier des créatures qui paraissaient les plus inoffensives. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il détourna son attention du lapin pour voir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose à combattre dans la pièce qu'il n'aurait pas vu. C'est à ce moment que les yeux du lapin s'ouvrirent. Lorsque les deux billes rouges se posèrent sur lui, ce dernier se mit debout sur ses pattes arrière et se rua sur lui à très grande vitesse en poussant un cri qui contrasté beaucoup avec la créature. On aurait dit un cri de karatéka animal ou quelque chose du genre.

Harry reporta son attention sur lui et eut le réflexe de bouger sa jambe pour se protéger. Le lapin se prit un gros coup de genoux en lui sautant dessus et vola dans les airs. Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol mais ce releva aussitôt en poussa de nouveau ce cri étrange. Il couru frénétiquement vers Harry comme si le coup ne lui avait strictement rien fait.

- Ma parole, Lapinou est enragé, dit il avant de disparaître pour réapparaître un peu plus loin au moment où l'animal lui sauté dessus.

Ce dernier se prit le museau contre le mur mais se releva une nouvelle fois sans mal. Harry, qui s'était amusé jusqu'à présent, commença à perdre patience. Il lui lança plusieurs sorts mais le lapin, grâce à des mouvements d'une grande rapidité et à des bons frénétiques, parvint à les éviter. Harry s'énerva et attendit que le lapin soit à sa hauteur pour ne pas lui permettre d'esquiver ses attaques plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il fit un nouveau bon en ouvrant grand la gueule.

- Phénix Halo, Confinia, cria t'il en lançant deux sorts simultanément avec chaque mains.

Le lapin fut frappé avec les flammes ardentes du phénix et se retrouva aussitôt englobé d'une bulle de diamant argenté. Harry l'esquiva d'un mouvement de tête et elle tomba plusieurs mètres derrière lui en roulant. Les deux sortilèges simultanés devaient avoir eut raison du lapin. Harry regarda la sphère et vit à travers que le lapin d'une couleur beige à l'origine avait les poils complètement grillés.

- J'y ai peut être été un peu fort, marmonna t'il en haussant les épaules.

Il fut étonné de voir la sphère bougeait par à-coups. Il s'en approcha et la sphère fit un petit bon et se dirigea vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le lapin courir vers lui comme un hamster dans sa roue. Il lui sauta dessus de nouveau mais Harry s'en saisit d'une main. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la sphère et sourit.

- Tu es plein de ressource Lapinou, vraiment coriace… Je devrais peut être en faire cadeau à Ayla. Je suis sûr que tu ferais des merveilles dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ou peut être dans le lit d'un certain rouquin… fit Harry à voix basse avec un sourire mauvais.

Cependant la sphère fit un nouveau bond dans sa main et il se la prit en plein sur le nez. Il se le tint en pestant contre le lapin.

- Espèce de sauvage, je vais pas me rafistolé le nez tous les cinq minutes.

Le lapin fit demi tour et se redirigea vers lui.

- Désolé, murmura Harry en tendant la main vers lui alors qu'il lui sautait à nouveau dessus.

Il ferma sa main et la sphère explosa en poussière de même que la créature qu'il contenait. Harry fit aussitôt des mouvements de doigt en pointant l'endroit où la sphère se trouvait. Il sourit en voyant son œuvre. Il lui avait improvisé une petite croix en diamant où été gravé « Ci-gît le terrible Lapinou ». A peine avait t'il eut le temps de savourer son œuvre qu'il se retrouva aspirer de nouveau. Il fut une nouvelle fois surprit en voyant qu'un nain se trouvait au milieu de la nouvelle salle. Il semblait particulièrement grincheux et de mauvaise humeur. Harry qui s'était mit en garde, baissa les bras et ils s'examinèrent tous deux pendant plusieurs dizaines de seconde.

- T'attends quoi ? file moi ce que je t'ai demandé espèce d'ahuri, grogna le petit être.  
- Euh… tu ne m'as encore rien demandé et ne me…  
- Dans ton espèce, ils sont tous comme toi ou c'est juste parce que tu as le titre de champion que tu es si idiot ? Si je te dis que je te l'ai dis, je te l'ai dis  
- Ecoute moi espèce de morpion, traite moi encore une fois et je fais du fumier de nabot de ton corps nauséabonde, grogna Harry  
- Espèce de…, pesta le nain avant de se ruait sur lui en moulinant des bras.

Harry le stoppa en bloquant sa tête avec son pied. Le nain, qui moulinait toujours dans le vide, ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- Viens te battre, viens te battre, espèce de trôle en cape, si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes petits tours magiques. J'en ai maté des plus grands que toi.  
- Pi-to-ya-ble, bredouilla Harry en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche. J'imagine que c'est d'un cerveau dont tu as besoin ? Tu sais, je suis peut être un sorcier mais là il faudrait un vrai miracle  
- C'est quoi un cerveau ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça espèce d'arriéré, comment veux tu que ça me serve. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il me fallait un matériau très solide pour que je puisse forger une belle épée. Je vais te faire descendre au rez-de-chaussée si tu es sourd.  
- Ah nous y voilà, bon voyons ce que j'ai en stock, je sais métamorphoser du fer, de l'aluminium ou du cuivre.  
- J'ai demandé un vrai matériau pas ces misères qui s'effriteraient en moins de deux, tu es vraiment si stupide ? Je veux du mythrill  
- Euh désolé mais j'en ai pas en stock, un lapinou fou m'a prit toute ma marchandise à l'étage du dessous, s'exclama Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il ne pouvait pas métamorphoser ce qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

- Si tu n'as rien à m'offrir passe ton chemin je n'ai pas de temps à perdre  
- Attends j'ai peut être quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser…  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Eternia, murmura t'il en faisant apparaître un cylindre de diamant. C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ajouta t'il en le tendant au nain  
- Hmm, fit le nain en sortant une loupe

Il analysa le cylindre sur chaque recoin et se mit à fixer Harry avec un regard mauvais.

- Top là, mon frère, déclara t'il finalement en tapant dans la main de Harry  
- Ca te plait ?  
- Evidement, du diamant argenté, c'est introuvable de nos jours. Quand mon frère va voir ça il va en faire une jaunisse. Depuis le temps qu'il en recherche. Tu m'as redonné le goût de forger, je file de ce pas  
- Euh tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, déclara Harry en le stoppant dans sa course  
- Quoi ?

Harry montra le plafond du doigt et le visage du nain s'éclaira peu à peu à mesure où il comprenait où le sorcier voulait en venir. Il s'avança vers lui, disparut derrière lui et lui botta la fesse. Harry se retrouva projeté contre le plafond mais au lieu de se cogner il le traversa sans problème. Il traversa plusieurs étages pour arriver finalement tout en haut de la tour. Il sourit en fermant les yeux pour savourer l'air libre après tant de temps d'enfermement. Il se dirigea enfin vers le blason de Beauxbatons qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Il le regarda avec gravité et sortit sa baguette. Il lança quelques sorts sur le portoloin avant de s'en saisir.

Il se retrouva aspiré par l'objet et parvint à regagner le centre de la grande salle de Poudlard. Il eut juste le temps de voir qu'il était au centre d'une espèce de Colisée qu'il entendit un vacarme tout autour de lui. Les élèves de Beauxbatons lui firent une grande ovation alors que les autres écoles applaudirent poliment. Harry leva la main pour saluer les élèves de Beaubatons avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté des juges en attendant que les autres champions n'arrivent. Il avait gagné l'épreuve mais il ne laissé paraître aucune satisfaction, au contraire il semblait inquiet. Ses inquiétudes se confirmèrent lorsqu'au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, aucun autre champion ne le rejoint.

* * *

NA : Salut à tous, je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu mais vous avez pu constater que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres. Il fait quasiment 20 pages soit l'équivalent d'environ trois chapitres de taille normal. Je ne voulais pas le découper sinon je sens que certains auraient râlés lol. Je réponds à vos reviews dans la journée donc patience . Bonne journée à tous. 


	28. Chapitre 28 : Effets secondaires

**Chapitre 28 : Effets secondaires**

Harry regardait l'écran avec impatience. Tous les champions avaient maintenant gagnés la tour. Ils étaient relativement proches les uns des autres. Ayla était en tête au quatorzième étage, Vladimir la suivait au douzième et Lana était au onzième. Chacun semblait avoir déjà pas mal souffert pour arriver ici. Le champion de Durmstrang avait une profonde entaille à la jambe gauche ainsi qu'une trace de brûlure au niveau de son ventre. Lana s'en sortait mieux avec des cheveux hérissés, une joue enflée et des égratignures un peu partout. Enfin Ayla était couverte d'une substance gluante, sa cape était en lambeaux et elle avait plusieurs bleus.

Le champion de Beauxbatons regarda sa montre. Cela faisait une demie heure qu'il avait finit l'épreuve et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Soudain sa vue se troubla et il se sentit vaciller, prit de vertiges. Il tenta de se reprendre mais eut beaucoup de difficulté et il tomba du banc en se tenant la tête. Il était maintenant sujet à une grosse migraine comme si ça tête était prise dans un étau. Il se retint du hurler mais la douleur était vraiment insupportable. Il ouvrit les yeux et certaines personnes purent voir qu'ils étaient devenus totalement opaques. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il utilisa sa magie de soin mais, une fois encore, celle-ci se révéla inefficace.

- Monsieur Alwin, où est ce que vous avez mal ? demanda un des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste.

Ce dernier lui mit la main sur le front et il fut étonné de voir à quel point il était brûlant.

- Ne me touchez pas, cria Harry en urgence

Mais ce fut trop tard, le corps de Harry projeta des éclairs rouges tout autour de lui et le sorcier fut propulsé en arrière. Ses collègues se précipitèrent sur lui pour lui porter secours. En effet, son corps fumant, avait prit une grande décharge électrique et était en piteux état. Toute la foule avait maintenant les yeux rivés vers lui et Freyia accourut de même que Madame Maxime et Hermione. Son corps projetait toujours ses éclairs écarlates par intermittence. Le plus inquiétant et qu'ils ne semblaient pas être de la volonté de Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Hermione en retenant Freyia de le toucher.  
- Je ne sais pas… C'est… C'est comme si on m'attaquait de l'intérieur, fit t'il entre ses dents.  
- De l'intérieur… songea Hermione  
- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Freyia inquiète.  
- Restez loin de moi, cria t'il sous la douleur qui s'intensifiée.  
- Erate Magium, lança Hermione

Le sort fut très rapide et frappa Harry de plein fouet. Cependant le sort d'anti-magie n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il n'eut pour effet que de lancer contre elle un éclair qu'elle évita de justesse grâce à ses réflexes.

- Ecoutes moi, il semble que ce qui est à l'origine de ce phénomène est quelque chose d'intelligent, il a essayé de riposter.

Un cri retentit dans les gradins et Harry haussa la tête en essayant de voir ce qui se passait mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ses yeux étaient aveugles.

- Oh par Merlin, Ayla, fit la voix étranglée d'Hermione

Harry se concentra sur l'esprit de Hermione et put voir ce qui se passait par fragment. Ayla venait de prendre un portoloin mais quand son corps disparut, un nuage vert se forma, représentant la marque des ténèbres. Les autres champions la suivirent et prirent leur propre portoloin, chaque champion ne pouvant voir celui des autres. Le même phénomène se produisit pour chacun d'entre eux. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle ruse de Voldemort. Les directeurs et le service de sécurité furent choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient passés en revue chaque portoloin à de nombreuses reprises.

Harry profita de l'inattention qu'on lui portait pour lancer un sortilège d'attraction à son portoloin. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui alors que les personnes proches de lui se retournèrent vers lui.

- Je vais les ramener, je vais tous les ramener, annonça t'il à Freyia avant de se saisir de l'objet.

Il disparut puis réapparut presque instantanément dans la tour. Il se mit debout avec grand mal mais le phénomène qu'il subissait depuis tout à l'heure sembla peu à peu s'estomper. Il mit un certain temps à récupérer puis il analysa la magie autour de lui avec sa baguette. Sur l'île, il avait déjà fait un exercice similaire. Pour trouver sa nourriture, il avait dut matérialiser l'odeur de sa proie en un nuage vert opaque qu'il pouvait suivre telle une piste directe vers sa proie. Cette fois ci il allait tenter de colorer la magie et il la suivrait en se téléportant. Après quelques minutes d'essais, il parvint enfin à y parvenir et disparut aussitôt dans un éclair de flamme.

Il arriva rapidement en vue de son objectif et s'arrêta en plein vol. Comme il s'y attendait, Voldemort avait des goûts plutôt luxueux en matière de résidence ce qui était plutôt malin. En effet, les Aurors n'auraient pas l'idée de le chercher dans des endroits si évidents. Le fait qu'il n'ait utilisait aucune magie de protection lui permettait de ne pas se faire repérer car si le Fedelitas est très utile il n'en ait pas moins infaillible. Il faisait appel à de la magie très poussée pour dissimiler de grandes demeures. Cette magie est décelable par des sorciers expérimentés. Ces derniers ne peuvent pas voir leur cible mais deviner où elle est.

Toutefois, Voldemort se surestimait un peu trop pour ne pas avoir pensé à protéger son château. Ses goûts glauques n'avaient pas changés. En survolant l'édifice, Harry put voir à quel point il paraissait délabré. De nombreuses parties du château n'étaient que des ruines, des rideaux déchirés rouge sang virevoltés à travers les fenêtres et les murs sombres donnés vraiment la chair de poule. Harry flotta vers la tour la plus haute et se colla au mur pour regarder prudemment à travers la fenêtre. Il entendit deux gazouillements de l'endroit où il se trouvait, dont un plus grave que l'autre.

Il resta collé au mur et réfléchit à son plan d'action. Une fois celui-ci établit, il attendit que la ronde des créatures soit passée pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il devait faire vite.

Dans la grande salle du château, les trois champions étaient en mauvaise position. Ils étaient complètement encerclés par les sbires de Voldemort. Ayla était en avant, devant le mage noir, tandis que les deux autres étaient en retrait. Si Lana montrait une détermination assez forte à se défendre, le champion de Durmstrang était littéralement apeuré. Ayla avait profitée du discours de Voldemort sur son avènement pour tenter de trouver une solution pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Elle se ferait abattre si elle tentait de se téléporter, Voldemort la devancerait sûrement. Elle devait le reconnaître l'Aura qu'elle sentait de son ennemi était très largement supérieure à la sienne. Le fait de l'admettre rendit ses yeux humides, se savoir ainsi impuissante la rendait malade. Elle se ressaisit quand Vladimir craqua nerveusement et se prit un sort qui le mit KO. Il avait tenté une attaque par désespoir et, si elle avait réussit en tuant deux créatures, il n'eut pas le temps de faire d'autres mouvements.

- Petit crétin, je pensais les élèves de Durmstrang plus intelligent. La prochaine fois prend exemple sur miss Anderson. Droite et fière même devant une mort certaine. Potter était comme ça lui aussi même si cela ne lui a pas servi à grand-chose, ricana Voldemort.  
- Harry est bien plus présent que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je peux mourir aujourd'hui, je sais que ton temps est compté Tommy, fit Ayla avec un rictus narquois  
- Assez, tonna t'il en lui lançant un sort si rapidement que la Serpentard ne put l'esquiver et il lui taillada la joue.

Elle bougea la tête comme si elle s'était prit une gifle. Elle caressa sa blessure avant de se redresser et de lui sourire. Elle voulait avoir l'air sûre d'elle mais au fond d'elle, Ayla ne savait pas comment elle allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir, j'ai tellement de choses à faire, vous excuserez ma précipitation, déclara Voldemort, satisfait.  
- Si tu crois qu'on va se laisser tuer comme ça, pesta Ayla en brandissant sa baguette.

Derrière elle, Lana se mit dos à elle et pointa sa baguette de l'autre côté afin qu'elles se protègent mutuellement leurs arrières.

- Petites idiotes, vous êtes encore épuisées par votre épreuve et les créatures qui vous entourent sont supérieures à celle que vous venez d'affronter. Quand à moi, je suis devenu invincible. Mais allez y, je ne veux pas manquer ce baroude d'honneur, ricana t'il  
- Ecoute moi Lana, quand j'attaquerais il faudra que tu t'éloignes un maximum de Voldmort. Compris, murmura Ayla entre ses dents  
- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda la championne de Salem.  
- Fais ce que je te dis, profites en pour t'enfuir et aller chercher de l'aide

Ayla eut un sourire sans joie en sortant cette phrase en sachant ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle concentra son aura écarlate. Celle-ci devint de plus en plus vive et en aurait dit que c'est tout son corps qui s'embrasé. Voldemort croisa les bras en la regardant faire avec condescendance.

Elle leva sa baguette vers les cieux mais rien ne se produisit. Cela entraîna les moqueries de plusieurs morts vivants qui avaient autrefois des Mangemorts que Voldemort avait ramenés à une demie vie. Toutefois, ils déchantèrent rapidement lorsqu'une série d'éclairs s'abattirent de toutes parts dans la pièce, chacun d'eux ayant la puissance de Raiden. Lors de la première frappe de nombreuses créatures furent tuées sur le coup mais les rescapés évitaient maintenant les éclairs avec efficacité.

Les Mangemorts comme leur maître, ne prirent même pas la peine d'éviter les éclairs qui dansés dans la pièce comme des tornades. Ayla disparut alors pour réapparaître à la hauteur du plafond, toujours avec sa baguette levée. Cette dernière attira le sommet de chaque éclair jusqu'à formé une dôme qui englobait pratiquement toute la salle. La tension électrique était alors extrêmement élevée. Son corps tremblait violement, ses vêtements se déchirèrent de toutes part et du sang jaillissait des blessures qui recouvraient maintenant son corps. En effet, la tension était telle que sa peau se mit à s'ouvrir en une multitude de plaies.

- Providentia, cria t'elle en abaissant sa baguette.

Une lumière intense retentit et le feu céleste fracassa tout ce qui se trouvait dans le dôme électrique. Une énorme déflagration s'en suivit projetant poussière, débris de pierre. Les murs se fissurent sur le choc et le plafond de la salle n'y résista pas car il avait été déjà fragilisé par les Raiden tombaient du ciel. Ayla tomba en même temps et alla s'écraser sur le sol, quand elle se mit à flotter à la manière d'une plume et elle se réceptionna délicatement.

Voldemort, propulsa un rocher qui était sur lui et regarda le carnage autour de lui. De nombreuses créatures ainsi que quelques uns de ses Mangemorts étaient, soit broyés, soit calcinés mais peu en avaient réchappés.

- Sale petite peste, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait put utiliser un sortilège extrême aussi puissant. Je te laisserais pas vivre plus longtemps, grogna t'il en tendant sa main vers elle.

Il s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'il découvrit quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Il balaya du regard la pièce en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voyait nulle part le corps des deux autres champions. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu échappé à l'explosion et s'ils étaient blessés ou morts leurs corps devaient être là. C'est alors qu'il vit une petite lueur se dirigeait vers Ayla à grande vitesse. Il lança un sortilège pour ne pas que ça atteigne sa cible et cela atterrit finalement à ses pieds. S'il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un sort dans un premier temps, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'en était rien. A ses pieds se trouvait une petite sphère ronde, pas plus grosse qu'une bille. Elle brillait d'une lumière argentée.

Voldemort sourit et lança un sortilège sans prévenir vers l'endroit d'où était venu le projectile. Une explosion s'en suivit et quelque chose bougea juste un peu avant la déflagration.

- Allez montre toi Alwin, ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer à se cacher et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je réussirais à te trouver, fit Voldemort en se concentrant.

Juste en face de lui, une forme se dessina peu à peu. Cela commença par les pieds, puis les jambes, le corps et finalement la tête de Harry apparut. C'était comme si ses atomes s'étaient constitués pour former son corps ce qui était assez impressionnant.

- Tu sais gamin, je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais un jour. Je ne savais pas où tu étais passé après que tu m'ais gentiment offert le parchemin de Falsarna. J'ai même pensé que tu étais mort mais je t'avais sous estimé. Tu sembles avoir un don particulier pour te cacher, déclara Voldemort avec sarcasme.

Harry se contenta de sourire en s'approchant de Voldemort jusqu'à s'arrêter à côté d'Ayla.

- Je suppose que tu as sauvé ses misérables en utilisant ses portoloins ridicules, poursuivit t'il en faisant voler la petite bille au dessus de la paume de sa main

Harry se pencha vers Ayla et souleva son corps en la prenant dans ses bras avant de se retourner sous le regard haineux de Voldemort qui ne supportait pas d'être ignoré de la sorte.

- Tu étais beaucoup plus plaisant avec cette haine dans ton regard. Au fait, les effets de l'Evilia sont agréables ? demanda ce dernier en récupérant son sourire.

Cette fois il sut qu'il touché juste car Harry arrêta sa marche mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Etant donné que tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit vivant, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose au sujet de cette boisson. Vois tu, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple potion. Elle agit comme un organisme vivant, une sorte de parasite. Cependant ce dernier ne se plait que chez une personne baignée dans la magie noire. Il a horreur des bons sentiments, cela l'indispose. Comme il se sent agressé, il utilise la propre magie d'un sorcier contre lui afin de le résonner. J'imagine que le tient doit être assez fort maintenant pour t'en faire baver. Tu aurais dû rester en symbiose avec lui, cela t'aurait évité bien des souffrances ainsi qu'une mort certaine.  
- Alors ce n'est qu'une sorte de bestiole ? Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, il va m'être très facile de m'en débarrasser, je te remercie.  
- Toujours à fanfaronner mais tu crois que je vais te laisser rentrer tranquillement à Poudlard. Tu m'as défié trop souvent, je vais maintenant en finir avec toi, cela a assez duré. Rassures toi, j'enverrais le corps d'Anderson et le tien à Poudlard. Je ferais de vous des exemples pour ceux qui auraient la folie de me défier.

Les sbires de Voldemort se mirent à entourer Harry de tous les côtés. Avec Ayla dans ses bras, sa capacité de mouvement était bien amoindrit.

- Tu aurais du rester à Poudlard au lieu de venir jouer les héros, c'est trop tard maintenant. Tuez le, ordonna le mage noir

Les créatures se jetèrent sur Harry mais elles se cognèrent les unes contre les autres et traversant son corps. Elles le cherchèrent autour de la pièce et ne mirent que quelques secondes à le trouver. Il s'était déplacé de quelques mètres seulement. Cependant un autre Harry apparut, puis cinq, jusqu'à en faire créer une vingtaine d'images de lui-même. Il créa également un épais brouillard afin de se rendre plus difficilement détectable. Le flair des créatures ne semblaient pas arriver à le trouver alors que Voldemort commençait à s'agacer.

Soudain Harry eut de nouveau un malaise et tomba à genoux et laissa tomber Ayla. Les éclairs rouges refirent leurs apparitions alors qu'il était plié en deux de douleur. Ses clones disparurent instantanément.

Malgré le brouillard, Voldemort repéra l'afflux de magie et envoya un sort de paralysie. Un cri étouffait lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas manquait sa cible. Il se dirigea vers lui tout en absorbant la fumée autour de lui et s'arrêta à côté des deux champions. Il sourit triomphalement alors que des éclairs parcouraient encore le corps de Harry. Il leva sa jambe et écrasa son pied contre la figure du sorcier avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il fit apparaître une faux noir et s'en saisit.

- Je dois quand même te remercier, grâce à toi je sais maintenant ce que je dois chercher. Si ça peut te rassurer, ton destin sera partagé par une autre personne. Tu n'es pas le seul qu'il faut que je tue pour obtenir un des artefacts. Quel dommage que les Atlantes aient été assez stupide pour donner à leur cristal la faculté de pouvoir créer un corps innocent pour se dissimuler, dit t'il avec une bonne humeur évidente.

Il fit léviter le corps du sorcier avec sa main de libre et lui trancha la tête avec une grande facilité. Il se mit à rire triomphalement puis tandis sa main vers Ayla et lança un puissant sort incendiaire qui consuma son corps. Après quelques secondes, il ne resta plus qu'un corps calciné et Voldemort se mit à humer cette odeur avec allégresse.

Après avoir savouré sa victoire, il envoya les corps à Poudlard comme il l'avait promit en se réjouissant à l'avance du spectacle macabre que l'école allait recevoir. Son rire retentit dans tout le château. Sur le toit en grande partie détruit par Ayla, une silhouette sourit en voyant le mage noir se réjouir de la sorte. Harry avait la main tendue vers le sol et la retira en se retournant vers Ayla. Ce que venait de subir Voldemort et ses sbires n'étaient qu'une puissante illusion. Les autres champions étaient bien partis grâce à des Portoloins mais Ayla avait été sauvée quand il l'avait réceptionnée. Il avait profité du chaos général pour intervenir.

Il lui avait juste fallu créer une illusion parfaite d'Ayla sur une créature déjà morte et il joua la comédie afin d'obtenir des renseignements d'un Voldemort trop sûr de lui. Après avoir déclenché les sortilèges Fantasma et Asigiri, il s'était enfuit sur le toit, laissant son apparence à une autre créature décédée. Il avait été relativement facile de créer des éclairs rouges pour simuler un malaise dût à l'Evilia. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers Ayla. Il songea que les résidents de Poudlard allaient faire une drôle de tête lorsqu'ils verraient apparaître un Grizzli décapité et une Elastocrecelle carbonisée. Il regarda Ayla avec un mélange de fierté et de colère.

Il pestait contre elle d'avoir utilisé un sortilège extrême non maîtrisé, elle allait mettre des jours pour récupérer, peut être des semaines. D'un autre côté, il était extrêmement fier d'elle. Son sortilège était encore plus puissant que le Miollnir qu'il avait lancé contre le champion de Philae. Elle avait fait de très gros progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il la prit dans ses bras délicatement et sauta du toit en se dirigeant vers une forêt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser la magie maintenant alors qu'il était si près de Voldemort. Il se réjouit en pensant aux informations qu'il avait acquit. Il savait maintenant ce qui lui pourrissait la vie et il avait réussit à glaner des renseignements inespérés sur un autre artefact. Après quelques minutes de voyage, il finit par se téléporter à Poudlard dans un éclair de flamme.

Il apparut au centre de la grande salle où de nombreuses Aurors avaient fait leurs apparitions. Il attira l'attention de tout le monde en apparaissant et se contenta de fixer Dumbledore puis Ayla en faisant ainsi passer le message qu'elle avait besoin de soins. Ce dernier lui sourit alors que Hermione, Neville et Max coururent vers lui. Max s'arrêta près de lui, méfiant, puis tandis les bras pour prendre son amie dans ses bras à son tour.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione, inquiète  
- Elle a utilisée un sortilège extrême alors qu'elle n'était pas en très grande forme. Elle s'en remettra. Elle est solide, affirma Harry avant de faire demi tour.  
- Attendez Mr Alwin, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, fit un des Aurors, plutôt baraqué, qui se dirigeait vers lui  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller.  
- Vous prendrez le temps pourtant. Vous pouvez me dire comment vous avez fait pour délivrer des otages et sauver les champions en pleine zone ennemie sans aucune blessure. Ce n'est pas le genre du mage noir de laisser partir ses ennemis comme ça. Il ne m'étonnerait pas que vous lui serviez d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, ni à vous ni à personne, dit Harry d'une voix éteinte  
- Très bien vous allez passer quelques temps à Askaban cela vous aidera peut être à avoir les idées claires.  
- Will, cria une voix lointaine.  
- Freyia se fit un passage et bouscula l'Auror avant de lui sauter dans les bras.  
- Je te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir sauvé mon père, j'ai cru ne jamais le revoir, fit t'elle en pleurant  
- Ton père était prisonnier ? demanda Hermione à côté d'elle

Elle se retourna et hocha la tête.

- Mon père est un Auror tu comprends, il s'est fait kidnappé lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur Paris. Voldemort nous a demandé…  
- De m'espionner sinon il le tuerait, poursuivit Harry  
- Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est impardonnable et que quoi que je dise ne…  
- Tout le monde est vivant non ? Alors réjouis toi au lieu de pleurer, fit Harry avec un léger sourire.  
- Au fait, comment tu as su que…  
- Ton esprit n'était pas fermé, ça m'a permis de savoir ce qui se passait. Drago a fait le reste en me donnant quelques renseignements sur le château pour y avoir été à plusieurs reprises.  
- Drago Malefoy ? répéta Hermione, étonnée. Comment s'est possible ?  
- Il avait ses propres intérêts à ce que j'aille y faire un tour. Voldemort lui avait mit un peu la pression en amenant sa mère dans les cellules du château.  
- Et pour… commença Hermione  
- Je dois y aller, la coupa Harry  
- Oh non vous n'irez nulle part, fit l'Auror entouré de deux autres de ses collègues.

Ils avaient tous trois leurs baguettes pointées sur Harry. Freyia se plaça pour faire barrage.

- Dégagez, ce n'est pas parce que votre père est un Auror que je vous laisserais défendre un criminel.  
- Criminel d'avoir sauvé cinq vies aujourd'hui en risquant la sienne ? tonna t'elle avec vigueur.  
- Ne parlez pas de choses dont vous ne savez rien. Votre ami a participé à l'attaque de Farsalna. Il correspond parfaitement à la description de mes collègues Grecques.  
- Freyia, écarte toi, dit Harry en marchant vers la sortie.  
- Plus un geste, ordonna l'un des Aurors en bousculant Freyia pour la faire tomber.

Harry ne s'arrêta pas à la sommation mais il fut prit à nouveau de tremblements qui le firent s'agenouiller sur le sol. Les Aurors profitèrent de cet instant pour attaquer. Tous se passa en l'espace d'une seconde. Ils lancèrent leurs sortilèges de stupéfixion alors Harry leur tournait toujours le dos. Ce disparut puis réapparut derrière eux, l'index et le majeur de sa main droite, dressés en avant.

Les Aurors s'écroulèrent en même temps sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Même Hermione était étonnée par une telle prouesse. Harry tomba cette fois les deux genoux à terre, la douleur l'assaillant de plus en plus.

- Que s'est t'il passé ? demanda un autre Auror qui venait d'arriver.

Soudain le corps de Harry se mit à s'enflammer jusqu'à ce que les flammes forment un phénix, et il disparut, dans un éclair de flamme.

- Mais qu'est ce que… fit l'Auror en écarquillant les yeux  
- Quand un animal sauvage est blessé, il devient bien plus dangereux, Alwin est un Animagus, il ne déroge pas à cette règle, annonça une voix à côté d'eux.

Drago se trouvait là, sa mère à ses côtés. Il regardait l'Auror avec dégoût puis il partit en direction de Dumbledore.

- C'est incroyable ce qu'il est rapide, j'ai à peine eut le temps de voir l'attaque, commenta Hermione  
- Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda un autre élève à côté d'elle.  
- Oui, Will a juste bougé à grande vitesse c'est tout. Il s'est retourné et a lancé trois sorts de stupéfixion simultanés avant de passer derrière eux, annonça t'elle, surprise d'être la seule à l'avoir vu.

Harry arriva sur l'île de Morgane et s'écroula sur le sol. Son attaque, bien que demandant peu de magie, avait été de trop pour lui. Tout ça à cause de l'Evilia qui lui faisait gaspillé sa magie de manière continuelle. Morgane apparut devant lui et l'aida à s'asseoir contre un arbre.

- Il faut régler ça, pesta t'elle en fronçant les sourcils comme si c'était de la faute à Harry. Je ne t'entraînerais plus tant qu'il y aura la moindre parcelle d'Evilia en toi.  
- Facile à dire, comment je m'en débarrasse ?  
- Je ne suis pas ta nounou Harry, tu dois être capable de trouver les réponses par toi-même maintenant, dit t'elle avant de disparaître  
- Merci pour rien, grogna t'il.

Il réfléchit en se calmant. Si l'Evilia était dans son corps et qu'il pouvait utiliser sa magie, il allait devoir utiliser des moyens non conventionnels pour s'en débarrasser. Il concentra son Aura et ferma les yeux en se focalisant sur sa respiration. Si c'était un parasite, alors il faudrait le combattre de l'intérieur, avec son esprit. Harry se mit donc à méditer sous les yeux satisfaits de Morgane.

* * *

Petite info pour vous dire que mon forum était réparé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. A très bientôt. Chris 


	29. Chapitre 29 : Le voyage des âmes

**Chapitre 29 : Le voyage des âmes.**

Cela faisait maintenant des semaines que Harry médité à longueur de journée. Il avait réussit à se débarrasser de l'Evilia en une semaine. Cela avait été particulièrement éprouvant. C'était comme chasser un virus de son corps. Quand on en élimine une partie, il s'adapte et devient plus résistant tout en continuant à se multiplier. Harry dût faire preuve d'une grande patience et d'une ténacité sans faille pour en venir à bout. Il détruisit chaque particule d'Evilia avec de puissant vague de magie blanche la plus pure possible ce qui était très difficile à produire pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un mage.

Cependant il avait trouvé en la méditation, un exercice de concentration des plus productifs et il continuait à l'utiliser fréquemment quand il ne s'entraînait pas. En se concentrant sur ses réserves magiques, il n'avait fait que les accroître, ce qui le rendait bien plus endurant, en cas de conflit prolongé. Morgane avait relâchée les créatures dès qu'il fut débarrassé du poison mais ces dernières ne préoccupèrent pas le jeune sorcier. En fait, il était tellement concentré que les créatures passaient à côté de lui sans sentir sa présence, comme s'il était devenu un élément de décoration.

Toutefois, sa méditation ne l'empêchait pas de laisser vagabonder son esprit sur le monde. Il essayait de ressentir tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Chaque son, chaque mouvement, chaque énergie étaient pour lui une source de renseignement. Le mois de février était déjà entamé lorsqu'il décida de s'arrêter après un mois d'exercice spirituel acharné. Il appela Morgane pour poursuivre son entraînement et cette dernière arriva, toujours très en beauté, un charme mystique l'entourant comme à chaque fois.

- Très bien Harry, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps. Ton aptitude à te concentrer est bien plus développée que par le passé. Il me reste plusieurs petites choses à t'apprendre avant de te laisser partir. Je pense que tu as atteins ton maximum en ce qui concerne la précision de tes sorts, la rapidité, l'endurance et la force magique. Il te reste maintenant les exercices non magiques.  
- Non magique ?  
- Je veux que tu puisses te débrouiller sans pouvoirs magiques. Il y a des créatures insensibles à la magie et il faut que tu penses qu'en pleine bataille, tu peux avoir besoin de reconstruire tes réserves magiques tout en devant te défendre.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?  
- Reste une semaine en Animagus puis tu devras t'entraîner avec ça ? dit t'elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle fit apparaître une magnifique épée. Le manche était en crin de licorne ce qui empêchait les irritations tout en permettant une adhérence optimale. La garde était en argent et arborait de magnifiques motifs de Fenrir de chaque côté et en son centre était gravé « Harry Potter ». La lame était elle aussi d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle était faîte d'un cristal de couleur gris très clair quasiment transparente avec des liserés bleu ciel à l'intérieur. Ils représentaient une calligraphie représentant un arbre, en l'occurrence Yggdrasil. L'arbre monde dans la mythologie Scandinave. Les traits étaient fins et ronds qui donnaient à la lame plus le statut d'œuvre d'art que d'arme.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés, avec l'expression d'un enfant qui reçoit le cadeau de ses rêves.

- C'est ton épée, c'est le nain Gripière qui t'en fais cadeau, tu le connais je crois.  
- Euh je n'ai fais la connaissance que d'un seul nain et il avait l'air plutôt remonté contre moi à notre premier contact.  
- C'est dans leur nature mais il n'y a pas meilleurs forgerons. Cette épée est spéciale car elle a été conçue spécialement pour toi, personne d'autre ne peut l'utiliser. Elle apparaît et disparaît juste par ta simple pensée. Tu l'auras donc toujours sur toi, sans avoir à la porter.  
- C'est génial, dit Harry en faisant quelques mouvements avec.  
- Autre chose cette épée est indestructible. Mais je dois pourtant te mettre en garde car même si c'est une arme puissante, elle ne te donnera pas la victoire par elle seule. Tu ne devras pas compter que sur elle mais avec elle. Tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux en s'arrêtant de la bouger.

- Dans un futur proche, tu affronteras Voldemort. Ne compte que sur tes compétences et sur rien d'autres. Tes amis te suivront certainement mais ils ne pourront rien contre lui. Je vais être franche avec toi, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses le battre, même avec cet entraînement. Quelque soit ce qui se passe durant votre duel, ne le sous-estime jamais. Cet homme a passé un pacte avec le diable pour avoir cette force et ne reculera devant rien pour réaliser son rêve de domination. Toutefois, je ne t'enverrais pas au combat si je ne pensais pas que tu avais une chance. Tu as plusieurs atouts pour toi. Tu te bats avec ton cœur pour et avec tes amis, tu es puissant et expérimenté, tu as ce pendentif et cette épée qui te seront très utiles enfin tu as des alliés qui feront tous pour t'aider alors ne perds jamais courage.  
- Le pendentif n'est pas une arme, il me permet juste de voir les gardiens, rectifia Harry  
- Il est capable de bien plus que ça Harry, tu as la concentration suffisante maintenant pour découvrir ses propriétés cachées mais le temps presse. Tu vas bientôt devoir quitter l'île.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.  
- J'aurais horreur quand vous parlez par énigmes, pesta t'il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Comprends que si je suis ta gardienne, cela ne me donne pas le droit d'intervenir parmi les vivants. Je suis censée rester neutre et ce n'est que grâce à des règles confuses que j'ai pu remplacer ton père comme gardien.  
- Ca doit pas être la joie, là-haut non plus, soupira t'il en regardant le ciel  
- Il y a de bons côtés et de mauvais comme partout. Seulement je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je te parle un peu de ce qu'il y a après la mort. Il y a de nombreuses voix que l'on peut suivre, la mort n'est rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle existence dans un autre monde. Je ne peux pas te montrer le royaume des morts mais il m'est permis de t'en parler car chacun doit savoir ce qui l'attend dans le trépas.

Harry fit disparaître son épée et écouta attentivement Morgane.

- Je pense que tu te rappelles de la fameuse arche par laquelle tu as failli passé il y a de cela quelques mois maintenant. Celle où tu entendais des voix familières.  
- Oui, je m'en souviens  
- Il s'agit d'une des portes des enfers. Lorsque tu franchis cette arche, ton enveloppe corporelle disparaît, seule ton âme subsiste.  
- Les enfers ?  
- C'est un endroit ni bon ni mauvais, tout dépend de ce que tu as accomplis dans ta vie sur terre.  
- Mais pour les personnes bonnes, qu'est ce qu'elles deviennent ?  
- Je vais y venir Harry. Je crois qu'il faut d'abord regrouper les morts par catégories. Il y a tout d'abord ceux qui n'ont pas pu avoir de sépulture sacrée. Ces derniers errent dans l'Erebus sur les rives du Styx pendant un siècle avant de pouvoir être jugés. Erebus est la première région des Enfers que tu traverses à ton arrivé et le Styx et le fleuve qui la sépare des autres régions, plus lointaines, des enfers. C'est aussi dans l'Erebus que les sorciers peuvent encore faire demi tour. Ils revenir sur terre en tant que fantôme car leur emprunte ne s'efface que lorsqu'ils franchissent le Styx. S'il s'agit de mauvais sorciers, ils deviendront des esprits. Crois moi sur parole quand je te dis qu'ils regrettent tous d'avoir fait demi tour. Etre ni vivant ni mort et ce pour l'éternité n'a rien d'enviable.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ensuite ? demanda Harry après être resté quelques instants perdu dans ses songes.  
- Ensuite on doit passer devant Eaque, l'un des trois juges de l'enfer. Ne te méprends pas sur leurs comptes Harry. Chacun d'eux fait preuve d'un sens aigu de la justice et ils n'ont jamais de partis pris. On ne peut rien leur cacher car ils savent tout sur tous les êtres qui arrivent aux enfers. Si tu n'as pas peur de la mort, Eaque te laissera traverser le Styx. Tu arriveras ensuite au grand chemin des enfers. C'est ici que tout se joue. Tu passeras devant Minos. C'est lui qui décidera de t'envoyer dans l'endroitbqui correspond le plus à ce que tu as accomplis dans ta vie.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Si tu as une vie irréprochable et banale, une vie infortunée ou peu intéressante, tu seras envoyé aux Asphodèles. C'est ici qu'arrivent aussi les bébés morts nés. Ne te fis pas à ce nom qui sonne bien à l'oreille. Dans les Asphodèles, les âmes errent sans but, elles s'ennuient pour l'éternité. Il n'y a aucune chance de retour car on ne peut sortir des enfers sans passer par Cerbère. Un immense chien à trois têtes. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il est impossible de s'échapper. Les Asphodèles sont l'endroit le plus fréquenté des enfers.  
- C'est joyeux, déglutit Harry en songeant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver.  
- Ne fais pas cette tête, il y a bien pire. Il existe également un endroit pour les personnes ayant commis des méfaits. Lorsqu'ils sont envoyés là bas, ils ressentent alors des remords les assaillirent et ce à jamais. On entend continuellement les lamentations des âmes et des cris de douleur et de désespoir. C'est une terre aride avec des crevasses et des paysages dénués de toute vie. Il y a des étangs gelées et des lacs de souffres bouillonnant qui parsèment cette terre. Les âmes sont ainsi gelées puis ébouillantées dans des souffrances terribles. L'endroit est entouré de marécages fétides d'eau croupis et embrasées qui forment une barrière infranchissable qui ne laisse aucun espoir de fuite, de consolation ou même d'espoir.  
- Ca donne vraiment envie de mourir, fit Harry horrifié, en imaginant ce lieu.

Morgane lui accorda un sourire indulgent puis continua son récit.

- Minos est quelqu'un d'impartial et ne mettra jamais dans cet enfer quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas mérité. Il plaide pour la cause des personnes injustement accusées. La troisième route possible est celle des Champs Elyséens, autrement dit, le paradis. Il y règne un printemps constant et une douceur infinie. La terre est couverte de verdure et de plantes. Les oiseaux chantent joyeusement. Les personnes vertueuses y vivent une éternelle jeunesse en compagnie des héros. Il n'y fait jamais nuit car les âmes n'ont pas besoins de dormir. Elles sont agréablement bercées par le son de la lyre. Rares sont les personnes qui méritent d'y entrer. Seules les âmes ayant accomplis des actes héroïques ou celles qui ont une âme pure peuvent y être autorisées. C'est ici que se trouve le dernier juge, Rhadamanthe. Il propose deux options aux âmes suivant son jugement. Soit elles deviennent des Gardiennes et peuvent revenir sur terre pour veiller sur leurs proches en attendant qu'ils les rejoignent. Soit tu peux avoir accès au paradis et profiter d'un repos doux et paisible sans soucis.  
- Ca veut dire que Léa, papa et maman ont été autorisés à aller aux Champs Elyséens, dit t'il avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui, tes parents sont morts pour toi et ont toujours combattus pour protéger leurs proches. Quant à Léa, Minos à juger qu'elle serait plus à sa place comme ange que dans les Asphodèles. Elle fut donc permise à devenir une gardienne elle aussi. Elle a la douceur et la bienveillance pour ça et Rhadamanthe s'en est rendu compte.  
- Je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils sont dans un endroit qu'ils leurs convient. Si quelqu'un le mérite c'est bien eux.  
- Harry, je veux faire preuve d'une totale franchise avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que décideront les juges à ton propos si jamais tu te faisais tuer. Il est probable que tu ne les rejoignes jamais.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas. Mon sort n'a que peu d'importance. Je veux juste m'assurer que mes proches soient heureux. Si je dois me retrouver seul aux enfers des méchants, je serais le plus heureux là bas car je saurais que les miens ne s'y trouvent pas, fit t'il avec un grand sourire.  
- Tes parents et Léa sont plus que fiers de toi en ce moment, je pense qu'ils voudraient que tu le saches.

Ils ne devraient pas l'être pas encore, tant que Voldemort sera en vie, ils ne devraient pas l'être, répéta t'il avec un sourire gêné

- Je dois te parler du dernier endroit des enfers. Le Tartare. Situé au plus profond des enfers. Il s'agit d'une prison réservée à ceux qui ont commis un péché contre un des Dieux. On dit qu'elle est aussi enfouie dans les profondeurs que la terre du ciel. Ceux qui arrivent dans cette prison subissent la damnation éternelle. C'est le pire qui puisse arriver à une âme. Voilà ce que je peux te dire sur les enfers. Tâche de bien t'en rappeler car cela pourra peut être t'aider.  
- M'aider ?  
- Tu dois commencer ton entraînement maintenant. Tu dois rester comme Animagus pendant une semaine. Ensuite tu devras parvenir à maîtriser le pouvoir du pendentif et je t'entraînerais à l'épée pendant deux semaines. Alors seulement tu seras débarrassé de moi.  
- Vous ne serez plus ma gardienne ?  
- Mon intervention n'était que provisoire, je n'ai jamais eut vocation à être une gardienne à proprement parler.  
- J'aurais plus de chance de vaincre l'autre ordure si vous êtes à mes côtés. Vous êtes expérimentés et je dois dire que je serais rassuré de vous avoir derrière moi.  
- L'heure n'est plus à la parole Harry, au travail.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, une réunion venait de prendre fin concernant les CRIMES. La poursuite des épreuves avait été mise en cause par le manque de sécurité pour les champions. En effet, malgré des mesures draconiennes pour la quatrième épreuve, ils n'avaient rien put faire pour empêcher Voldemort de se mêler à la fête. Les directeurs des établissements sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, un peu dépités. La décision qu'ils venaient tous de prendre allait sans doute faire couler beaucoup d'encre dans les journaux de leurs pays. Il fut en effet décidé, qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'une seule épreuve qui décidera du vainqueur du tournoi.

Pour cette épreuve, tous les résultats seraient remis à zéro et ce serait celui qui terminerait en premier qui sera déclaré vainqueur. Toutefois pour ne pas oublier ce qui avait été déjà accomplis par les champions. Il fut décidé que ces derniers partiraient dans l'ordre du classement. Harry, qui avait trente cinq points d'avance sur la deuxième, partirait avec trois minutes et demie d'avance. Ayla suivrait avec une deux minutes d'avance sur Lana et enfin cette dernière avec une minute et quarante secondes d'avance sur le champion de Durmstrang.

Tous les directeurs avaient signés cette dérogation afin de protéger la vie de leurs champions.

Ayla, qui avait assistée à la réunion de même que Lana et Vladimir, fut assez soulagée d'entendre le verdict. Cela lui laisserait plus de temps pour préparer la dernière épreuve mais aussi pour s'entraîner avec ses amis. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait assaillie face à Voldemort. Elle avait eut du mal à se remettre de l'utilisation de son sortilège extrême et en ressentait encore des douleurs même si elle ne montrait rien. Harry l'avait sauvé pour une énième fois et était parti sans demander son reste, comme d'habitude.

- Ayla, l'appela une petite voix lointaine.

Elle se retourna et vit sa sœur arriver en courant vers elle. Elle la serra contre elle avant de la faire reculer en lui accordant un grand sourire.

- Caro mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t'elle avec douceur  
- Oncle Remus voulait savoir ce que la réunion avait donnée. Il m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner car il avait peur de ne plus trouver son chemin dans le château. Quand on est arrivé aux portes il a ajouté qu'il avait une soudain cécité et qu'il ne pouvait plus assurer ma surveillance et m'empêcher de venir te voir, expliqua la jeune fille.  
- Il ne changera jamais, songea Ayla. Remus a toujours été la gentillesse personnifiée.  
- Ca te dit de venir avec nous au stade de Quiddich. Je pourrais t'apprendre à voler sur un balai, fit Ayla à sa petite sœur  
- C'est génial, depuis le temps que Oncle Sirius me parle de Quiddich j'ai trop envie d'essayer. Il m'a dit que Harry et son père étaient d'excellents joueurs, c'est vrai ?

Ayla hocha la tête en souriant. Elle était vraiment heureuse de savoir sa petite sœur si bien entourée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si épanouie depuis qu'elle était à Square Grimmaurd. Elle avait craint qu'être avec un tas d'inconnus la perturbe mais elle s'était très vite adaptée et avait adoptée les résidants comme sa famille.

- Allez dépêchons nous, les autres nous attendent. Rares sont nos moments de détente alors on veut tous en profiter, ajouta Ayla en accélérant l'allure dans le parc.

Tout le monde fut content de voir Caroline parmi eux. Max et Ayla se mirent à lui apprendre les rudiments de vol alors que Hermione et Neville les regardaient faire. Ces derniers n'étaient pas les plus à l'aise sur un balai et avaient juste acceptés de venir pour passer un moment entre amis. L'après midi passa agréablement et ils rentrèrent finalement au château à la tombée de la nuit. Arrivés à l'entrée du château, ils allèrent y pénétrés lorsqu'ils sentirent un souffle puissant les projeter contre le mur d'enceinte. Ils se cognèrent de plein fouet et se relevèrent douloureusement en cherchant l'origine de ce phénomène. Ils furent estomaqués de voir que la barrière de protection de Poudlard était en train d'être attaquée par une série d'éclairs noirs. Ces derniers étaient de très grande puissance et mettaient à mal le dôme de magie blanche.

- Caroline, va prévenir Remus et reste avec lui, ordonna Ayla en comprenant ce qui se passait.  
- Mais je…  
- Ne discute pas, cria t'elle avec colère.

La petite fille compris qu'il était inutile de discutait et courut à l'intérieur du château.

- Le dôme ne résistera pas longtemps à ce train là, il a été conçut pour repousser les créatures maléfiques pas la magie, fit Hermione.  
- Il fallait s'y attendre non ? Poudlard est un des rares endroits qui lui résistent mais aussi la source de ses problèmes. Ses plus dangereux opposants sont ici, dit Max  
- Non pas tous, murmura Ayla à voix basse en songeant à Harry  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Max en regardant autour de lui.  
- Regardez, le dôme est plus fragilisé du côté de la forêt. Je pense que l'attaque viendra de là, commenta Neville  
- Bien vu, allons-y. Il faut laisser le temps à Dumbledore de mettre les élèves à l'abri, tonna Hermione pour que sa voix couvre le bruit des éclairs qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

Les quatre élèves se mirent à courir en direction de la forêt interdite et s'arrêtent à mi-chemin sous la demande d'Ayla.

- Voldemort s'attend à ce qu'on s'aventure dans la forêt, il sait que nous pensons que nos formes Animagus nous donneront un avantage, expliqua Ayla  
- Mais on est à découvert, dit Neville.  
- Eux aussi, affirma Max avec un léger sourire.

Ils entendirent des grondements et des rugissements effrayants qui provenaient d'en face d'eux. Le corps d'Ayla s'illumina peu à peu de cette lueur rouge, caractéristique de son Aura. Cette dernière s'était encore bien développée depuis sa confrontation avec le mage noir. Il en était de même pour celles de ses amis. L'Aura mauve d'Hermione brillait comme jamais. Celle de Max de couleur argentée était de plus en plus agressive et la blancheur de celle de Neville faisait ressentir toute sa détermination. La réunion de quatre Aura en ligne, côte à côte, aurait été un spectacle de toute beauté s'il n'était créé pour des raisons si inquiétantes.

Les Ombres sentirent le dôme cédé et se concentrèrent davantage et voyant des mouvements dans les arbres. C'est alors qu'ils sentirent une présence se glissait à côté d'eux et se retournèrent presque simultanément. Drago et Freyia venaient de rejoindre leur ligne.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là, restez en arrière, pesta Ayla  
- Cette chère Anderson, toujours avec ce ton si condescendant. On n'est pas là pour vous aider. On est là pour eux, fit Drago en pointant les arbres du doigt.  
- Vous n'êtes pas de taille, vous allez nous gênez, grogna Max  
- Ca c'est ce que vous croyez, dit Drago en faisant apparaître une lueur verte autour de lui.

Son aura se développait à une force des plus respectables et, même si elle ne valait pas celles des Ombres, elle s'en approchait véritablement. Il ne fut pas le seul à étonner les quatre amis. Freyia se retrouva elle aussi, entourée d'une lueur rose. Son aura était en dessous de celle de Drago mais elle n'était pas négligeable pour autant.

- Comment vous… commença Max  
- N'ayant pas la prétention de croire qu'il faut être dans votre bande pour savoir maîtriser son aura, rétorqua Drago  
- On a eut un bon professeur qui nous a apprit les bases. On s'est entraîné ensemble sans relâche depuis que nos parents ont été enlevés. Maintenant on peut régler nos comptes, expliqua Freyia, le visage déterminé.  
- C'est incroyable, je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait autant de monde qui en soit capable, songea Hermione. Nous avons maintenant des alliés inespérés.

Il y eut un grognement derrière Ayla et cette dernière vit sa protectrice, Lily, se mettre à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air prête à en découdre à en juger par son air agressif. Ayla lui sourit, depuis qu'Harry était allé la chercher, elle avait toujours pu compter sur elle. Ils virent des mouvements vifs tout près d'eux et se mirent en garde. C'est alors que les centaures, les Fenrirs, ainsi qu'un florilège d'animaux se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Ils viennent nous aider, fit Neville en souriant.  
- Non, ils viennent aussi chercher notre aide, rétorqua Drago

Toutefois ils n'eurent pas le temps de plus commenter cette arrivé que les premières créatures de l'ennemi apparurent. Les sorciers se concentrèrent et les centaures tendirent leurs arcs. Derrière eux, les professeurs, les Aurors ainsi qu'une poignet d'élèves se précipitèrent pour les aider. Ils attendirent que les créatures s'approchent davantage d'eux pour lancer l'offensive.

Ce fut comme une grande série d'explosion quand les sorts fusèrent quasi-simultanément. Les flèches des centaures furent projètent sur les créatures plus en retrait alors que les animaux patientèrent encore, sur la même ligne que les sorciers. Le nombre d'ennemi était tel qu'ils se retrouvèrent vite submergés malgré les cadavres qui s'empilaient devant eux. Les Fenrirs qui étaient les créatures montrant le plus d'agressivité se jetèrent ainsi dans la bataille en slalomant entre les sorts avec un grognement féroces. Les autres créatures alliées se joignirent à eux afin de prêter main forte aux sorciers.

Soudain, des bruits sourds retentirent à intervalle de temps régulier et la terre se mit à trembler légèrement. Rapidement, le nombre de créatures de Voldemorts fut tel que les alliés commencèrent à battre en retrait. Les sorciers se battirent avec vigueur mais ils furent sur le point d'être assaillis eux aussi. Toutefois les Ombres ne bougèrent pas de leur ligne alors que leurs homologues reculés tout en lançant des sorts.

- Neville, Max c'est à vous, cria Ayla alors que le vacarme devint de plus en plus assourdissant.

Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent de lancer des sorts alors qu'Hermione et Ayla s'avancèrent pour les protéger. Drago et Freyia, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, suivirent le mouvement et les quatre sorciers se mirent en bouclier. Ils sentirent l'Aura des jeunes hommes, gagner en intensité.

- Khaos, lança Max  
- Pandora, cria Neville à son tour

Le sort de Max sembla avoir capoté car rien ne se passa. Neville, de son côté, projeta des portions de son aura sur une dizaine de créature qui semblèrent complètement insensibles à son attaque. Quelques instants plus tard, il y eut un étrange spectacle devant eux. Plusieurs créatures se mirent à attaquer leurs congénères et une bataille interne s'engagea entre parmi l'armée de Voldemort. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que de grandes déflagrations se produisent un peu partout. En effet, les créatures qui avaient été touchées par le sort de Neville se mirent à exploser, tuant avec eux, leurs alliés se trouvant un peu trop près d'eux.

Max et Neville avaient tous deux, travaillés de nombreuses semaines pour mettre leurs techniques au point mais ça en valait la peine quand ils virent l'effet au cœur du champ de bataille. Les Ombres s'étaient rendus compte que leurs sorts étaient trop proches de ceux de Harry et leurs adversaires savaient à quoi s'attendre de leurs parts. C'est pourquoi chacun d'eux avait développé leurs propres techniques de leurs côtés afin de pouvoir contrer plus facilement l'ennemi. Tout comme l'Eternia n'appartenait qu'à Harry, ces techniques leurs étaient propres et ne pouvaient être copiés.

Le sortilège de Max consistait à projeter une grande onde de confusion chez l'ennemi afin de leurs faire croire ce qu'il avait envie qu'ils voient. Cette technique demandait une grande concentration car il ne fallait pas que l'onde ne touche les alliés et il fallait que l'image imprimée dans leurs cerveaux dure assez longtemps pour qu'ils s'entretuent. Le sort de Neville, lui, n'était pas encore tout à fait au point mais il venait de prouver son efficacité. Il consistait à projeter de multiples rayons de magie blanche sur l'ennemi. Une fois celui-ci touché, sa combativité, sa méchanceté et tous ses mauvais sentiments se mêlaient à la magie blanche jusqu'à ce que ce mélange soit totalement instable et explose. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite explosion car la magie blanche opposée à la noirceur de l'ennemi devenait une force explosive impressionnante.

Il y eut de nombreuses victimes à cause des deux sorts mais les deux sorciers furent épuisés de leurs exploits. Ces attaques étaient nouvelles et elles leurs demandaient encore trop d'énergie. C'est alors que plusieurs géants sortirent des bois en déracinant de nombreux arbres. Ils étaient suivis par un autre régiment de monstre qui semblait galvanisé par la montagne de cadavres qui commençait à prendre de l'importance. Le plus grand géant, semblait déjà blessé de toute part. On aurait dit qu'il avait été conçu avec plein d'oublis car il manquait des lambeaux de chairs, un œil mais aussi une partie de ses côtes ressortait de sous sa toge crasseuse. En d'autres termes, il ressemblait à un zombie géant.

- Je m'en charge, occupez vous des autres, cria Ayla en mettant sa main pour éviter que ses amis ne l'attaquent.

Elle ferma les yeux et concentra son aura alors que le géant s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

- Spiritua, murmura t'elle alors que son aura ressemblait maintenant à un brasier.

Le géant s'arrêta comme paralysé. Il se prit la tête avec ses mains et la secoua dans tous les sens. Ayla serra les dents alors que de la transpiration commençait à couler sur son front. Le geant, grognant de douleur s'approcha d'elle en titubant sans savoir où il allait car il était trop occupé à agoniser. Soudain il arrêta de grogner, ses yeux devinrent opaque, de la bave se mit dégouliner de sa bouche et du sang se mit à couler de ses narines. Il tomba raide mort. Il aurait écrasé Ayla dans sa chute si Max n'était pas intervenu pour l'aider.

La mort du géant ne découragea pas les troupes et les sorciers ne purent que reculer face à l'afflux de monstre. Soudain, deux géants se saisirent d'arbre et les balancèrent vers les sorciers. Neville, Drago, Freyia et Max ne purent qu'éviter le choc frontal sans pour autant éviter la collision. Ils furent projetés en arrière et trois des quatre tombèrent inconscient sous le coup. Ayla tenta de les aider mais elle se fit mordre par un énorme serpent en chemin et elle dût utiliser une bonne partie de sa magie pour s'en débarrasser. Drago quant à lui avait été touché au bras gauche, et, malgré une écharde très inquiétante, il se tenait à genoux, sa baguette toujours pointée vers les créatures.

Hermione se regroupa autour de ses amis mais ne les soigna pas immédiatement. Elle regarda ses ennemis, les traits fermés par la concentration. Son aura mauve se développa soudainement en grandissait à vue d'œil. Lorsque dans un flash lumineux, elle transforma son aura en un dôme. Drago et Ayla sentir peu à peu la douleur qu'il ressentait s'évanouir. L'écharde dans le bras de Drago disparut peu à peu de même que le venin dans le corps de la jeune Serpentard. Deux géants arrivèrent sur le dôme et donnèrent de gros coups de poings dedans sans résultats. Au contraire, le dôme émit un petit grésillement et brûla les deux mastodontes qui se tenaient maintenant leur main. Plusieurs autres créatures tentèrent d'attaquer le dôme en vain.

L'Esperanza d'Hermione était un sortilège de magie blanche très développée. Il s'agissait d'un bouclier très puissant et très sophistiqué. Les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieure étaient non seulement protégées des agressions extérieurs mais leurs blessures se faisaient également soignés par une espèce de poussière mauve qui était émise par le dôme. Hermione avait réussit à combiner un dôme de protection magique très puissant avec le sortilège de soin le plus puissant qu'elle maîtrise, Lugéria.

Cependant les créatures de Voldemort n'abandonnèrent pas et si certaines passèrent à côté pour s'occuper des sorciers et de leurs alliés, d'autres restèrent à s'acharner dessus. Hermione essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse en ne sachant pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Ils pouvaient se sauver pour se mettre à l'abri mais Poudlard tomberait et c'était hors de question. La panique la submergea de plus en plus alors que les alliés commencèrent à se faire décimer.

Soudain, de grandes flèches d'or tombèrent du ciel comme des rayons de soleil et s'écrasa sur l'ennemi à plusieurs endroits avec une force inouïe. La volée de flèche continue obligea les créatures à battre en retrait, ne pouvant plus avancer à cause des explosions de lumière qui devenaient de plus en plus violente et décimaient leurs rangs

Après qu'une vingtaine de flèches se soient écrasées dans le parc de Poudlard, le carnage dans les rangs ennemis les obligea à battre en retraite. Les créatures étaient littéralement apeurées par cette pluie destructrice dont elles n'arrivaient pas à en connaître la source. Les sorciers et leurs alliés furent tout aussi étonnés qu'eux et cherchèrent dans le ciel, la source de ses projectiles salvateurs, en vain. Ces flèches de lumière semblaient tout droit tombées du ciel. Les créatures quittèrent finalement le dôme de protection de Poudlard qui était toujours mis à mal par ces éclairs noirs. Soudain, les flèches lumineuses laissèrent la place à des flèches noires, et comme une pluie d'ombres, elles s'abattirent sur la forêt en provoquant de grandes explosions où elles tombaient.

Des hurlements de douleurs se firent entendre et puis plus rien. Une fée de lumière apparut dans les cieux alors et d'un mouvement de bras, elle fit disparaître les nuages noirs qui étaient la source des éclairs. Plusieurs sorciers poussèrent des cris de joie et même les centaures, d'habitude très réservés, montrèrent leur allégresse. Hermione fut disparaître son sort et aida ses amis à se rétablir. Elle ne put répondre à leurs questions quand ils lui demandèrent comment ils s'en étaient sortis. Elle n'en savait rien. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène salvateur. Elle n'avait sentie aucune Aura, aucun sorcier à proximité. Qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit qui les aient aidés, il s'agissait d'une force immense et faisant preuve d'une grande intelligente. La magie de la lumière ne pouvait faire de mal qu'aux créatures ennemies et, une fois que les assaillants avaient battus en retraite, l'artillerie avait été sortie pour les décimer.

Elle regarda le ciel en se posant une multitude de questions sans réponses. Pendant ce temps, sur une île des plus mystérieuse, une très grande lueur bleue diminua progressivement jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant la vie insulaire reprendre un cours normal.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (Eh oui encore lol) : Je tiens à préciser que la publication de deux chapitres en si peu de temps est exceptionnel, ne vous attendez pas à en avoir un demain. Je préfère le signaler avant que vous comptiez en prendre l'habitude lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus à bientôt et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. N'oubliez pas de bien signer vos reviews afin que je puisse vous répondre en cas de question. Sinon vous avez toujours mon forum http://gochris.free.fr pour vous exprimer. 


	30. Chapitre 30 : Le cristal Atlante

**Chapitre 30 : Le cristal Atlante.**

Cela faisait une semaine que la dernière bataille de Poudlard avait eut lieu. Si cette dernière pouvait être considérée comme une victoire, les sorciers et les créatures alliés avaient payés de leurs sangs cette incursion. L'ordre du phénix avait vu tomber plusieurs de ses partisans, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt ainsi que le célèbre ex-auror Alastor Maugrey n'étaient plus. Trois autres Aurors en plus de Kingsley avaient été dévorés, on avait pu retrouver que des morceaux de chair. Poudlard avait été amputé d'un élève et deux autres étaient dans un état des plus préoccupant.

Une journée de deuil fut proclamé et Dumbledore voulu que ses élèves se recueille pour une cérémonie d'adieux. Il avait reçu très tôt dans la matinée, le conseil des parents d'élèves qui étaient à la limite de la crise de nerfs. Ils voulaient que l'école soit fermée car elle avait déjà était attaquée trop souvent et les élèves n'étaient plus en sécurité. Le directeur, sur un ton las et fatigué, leurs expliqua que fermer l'école ne changerait rien et que le problème venait de dehors. Il avait stipulé qu'il autoriserait bien évidement les parents à retirer leurs enfants de l'école mais qu'ils ne seraient de toute façon, pas plus à l'abris en dehors de l'enceinte du château.

Le comité l'avait également accusé d'avoir fait se battre des élèves inexpérimentés. Dumbledore leur assura qu'il n'y avait eut que des volontaires qui s'étaient proposés pour défendre l'école. Il avait ajouté que si certains élèves ne les avaient pas aidés, cela aurait été un véritable massacre car l'école serait tombée. Avec résignation, ils finirent par écouter le directeur qui leur assura que les enfants seraient plus en sécurité dans Poudlard étant donné les protections qui étaient en place. Le comité des parents d'élèves repartis vers l'heure de midi, plutôt abattu.

La cérémonie aux victimes fut des plus émouvantes et chacun des élèves, avaient décidés d'eux-mêmes, de porter des brassards noirs en guise de deuil jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Les élèves de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang et Salem participèrent également à cette décision. Les Ombres s'étaient rapidement remis sur pied grâce à l'efficacité de la magie curative de Hermione. Ils avaient décidés de se réunir avant d'envisager les meilleures stratégies à opter en cas de réédition de ce genre d'attaque. Freyia et Drago avaient finalement été invités, leurs aides ayant été très précieuse pendant le combat. Après s'être concertés et avoir débattus pendant des heures ils avaient établis une liste de mesures pour être le plus efficace possible.

Les principales étaient de créer des postes de guet dans la forêt afin de ne plus se faire surprendre de cette façon. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle était le centre des actions de Voldemort. Ce n'avait guère rien d'étonnant, la forêt offrait un camouflage optimal pour déplacer une armée. D'autres mesures proposaient d'installer le bureau des aurors dans le parc du château ou encore de mettre en place des protections pour les créatures magiques. Toutes les propositions avaient été transmises à Dumbledore. Ils demandèrent aussi à ce qu'ils aient tous la même dérogation que Ayla afin d'être dispensés de cours pour pouvoir s'entraîner le mieux possible. Dumbledore accepta et ils se rendirent sans plus attendre dans un endroit tranquille pour se mettre au travail.

De son côté, Harry en avait fini de son entraînement avec sa forme Animagus. La gravité l'empêchant de se mouvoir aussi rapidement qu'il le voulait, il avait dût utiliser plus d'une fois la ruse pour ne pas servir de dîner. Depuis l'aube, il s'entraînait avec sa nouvelle épée mais il devait bien le reconnaître, il n'avait rien d'un bretteur. Il n'était pas assez souple dans ses mouvements, manquait de précision et de force dans ses attaques et enfin il faisait preuve d'un manque flagrant de fluidité. Il s'étonnait un peu que Morgane ne lui dise pas quoi faire, il l'avait même appelée à plus reprise en vain. Il décida de ne pas se poser de question et continua inlassablement à pratiquer l'art du combat à l'épée.

Il avait décidé de traquer de petite proie en ayant marre de frapper dans l'air et de martyriser ses pauvres arbres. Il trouva une espèce de gros rat et commença à lui courir après. Il le dépassa dans sa course et alla lui donner un coup lorsqu'il sentit comme un malaise l'envahir. Il arrêta son mouvement et se mit à réfléchir sur l'origine de cette sensation. Le rat en profita pour lui sauter au visage et le griffer avant de détaler rapidement sous les vociférations du sorcier. Il finit par se calmer et se concentra comme il l'avait fait au cours de ses méditations. Il ressentit de grands bruits, beaucoup de mouvements mais aussi une force mystérieuse à l'œuvre. Son pendentif se mit à vibrer d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Il eut une vision, une sorte d'immeuble désaffecté. Il rouvrit les yeux dans un éclair de compréhension. Si son pendentif vibrer, ce ne pouvait être que pour détecter la présence d'un autre artefact.

- Allez, fit la voix de Morgane dans sa tête.

Il allait lui demander pourquoi elle n'apparaissait pas et ce qu'il se passait quand il se retrouva téléporté contre son gré. Il ne savait pas où cette force mystérieuse l'emmenait. Son allure ralentit mais juste avant de réapparaître, il se retrouva projeter comme s'il s'était prit un courrant d'air en sens inverse. Il se retrouva à fondre en piquet vers le sol. Il fut propulsé à l'intérieur d'une benne à ordure sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, la couche de détritus à l'intérieur amortie sa chute et il put se relever non sans mal. Il s'extirpa de la benne malodorante et croisa une passante qui le regarda avec répulsion. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, il puait vraiment maintenant. Il lança quelques sortilèges de nettoyage rapidement avant d'analyser la situation.

Quand il eut finit, il regarda autour de lui pour se situer. Apparemment il était dans un quartier plutôt pauvre d'une grande ville. N'ayant pas dirigé la téléportation, il ne put savoir sa situation géographique avec plus d'exactitude. C'est alors qu'il sentit plusieurs chocs lourds ainsi que des bruits de destruction non loin de lui. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble juste derrière lui pour avoir une vue plus dégagée. Une fois dessus, il balaya le paysage du regard jusqu'à ce que de la fumée n'attire son attention. Il ajusta les vêtements que lui avait donnée Morgane afin de ne pas se faire repérer. S'il y avait des hommes de Voldemort là-dessous, il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient son visage. Il ne pouvait se permettre de révéler son identité au mage noir.

Maintenant qu'il fut entièrement recouvert de ses vêtements noirs à l'exception de ses yeux. Il sauta du toit et fonça de toute sa vitesse dans les rues de la ville. Il mit plusieurs minutes à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. En face de lui se trouvait l'immeuble qu'il avait vu dans sa vision et à en juger par le vacarme qui y régnait, un combat devait se dérouler à l'intérieur. Soudain, plusieurs sirènes se firent entendre et des voitures de polices arrivèrent par plusieurs rues. Harry soupira, il tendit ses mains vers les voitures et lança un sort sur chacun d'elle. Les voitures ralentirent peu à peu jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement en désordre. Le sortilège d'insomnie avait réussit à passer par le radiateur des voitures.

Il rentra dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble quand soudain un gros rocher lui tomba dessus. Il l'esquiva juste à temps en bondissant sur la gauche. Il se redressa et chercha d'où provenait le projectile et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Des gros rochers, sûrement une vingtaine, flottés dans les airs comme si la gravité n'avait aucune prise sur eux. Un autre rocher tomba et piqua sur lui mais cette fois il était préparé et l'esquiva sans mal en utilisant sa vitesse. C'est alors que les autres rochers se mirent tous à converger vers lui. Il se concentra et disparut juste au moment où le premier rocher allait entrer en collision avec lui. Il réapparut sur une butte de sable un peu plus loin. Cependant les rochers avaient suivis sa trajectoire et fonçaient déjà sur leur cible, comme s'ils étaient doués d'intelligence. Harry disparut à nouveau alors que deux d'entre eux s'écrasèrent contre le sable.

Il réapparut dans les airs lors que les autres se précipitèrent sur lui en faisant siffler l'air. Harry en avait assez de cette situation et concentra son Aura tout en reculant pour gagner du temps. Il s'arrêta finalement en se cachant derrière une grue de démolition. Il mit se mains vers le ciel alors que les rochers le suivaient de peu.

- Micro Aura, lança t'il alors que des multiples sphères de lumières bleues jaillirent de ses mains.

Les sphères furent rapidement innombrables et les explosions furent de plus en plus violentes lorsqu'elles s'écrasèrent contre les blocs de pierre. Les enchaînements d'explosion en provoquèrent une beaucoup plus grande qui illumina le ciel d'une puissante lueur bleuté et brisa les vitre des immeubles au alentour. Harry regarda le résultat avec satisfaction. Tous les rochers n'étaient plus, il n'en restait absolument rien. Il se décida à bouger vers le bâtiment lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il ne dût son salut qu'à ses exceptionnels réflexes. En effet, la grue derrière laquelle il s'était caché, se mit en marche et dirigea son énorme boule vers lui. Harry mordit tout de même la poussière en plongeant contre le sol caillouteux du terrain.

Il se releva et utilisa toute sa vitesse pour se réfugier dans le bâtiment. Il avait tirée la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter de se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller toute son énergie. Il se réfugia dans ce qui devait être le hall de l'immeuble et prit un virage à quatre vingt dix degré en manquant de glisser sur le tapis miteux. Il venait de prendre la direction des escaliers car il avait senti que l'activité se déroulait dans les étages. Soudain la boule fracassa tout devant lui. Ce qui avait été un appartement ainsi que le couloir n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Il pesta intérieurement et fit demi tour sans plus tarder. Il retourna dans le hall et balaya la pièce du regard quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Il se précipita vers la cage d'ascenseur qui était déjà ouverte. Il regarda à l'intérieur et fut soulagé de voir que l'ascenseur avait été retiré. Il sauta à l'intérieur et entreprit une ascension rapide. Il arriva finalement à ce qui devait être le dernier étage. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir les portes métalliques, il sentit de l'activité derrière celles-ci. Il l'ouvrit doucement, juste assez pour voir qu'il se trouvait derrière. Le couloir semblait calme à l'acception des portes claquaient sans cesse à cause d'un courant d'air constant. Il prit tout de même ses précautions et établit son sortilège défensif Armoria avant de s'aventurer plus loin.

Il décida d'opter pour la course plutôt que la prudence et fonça droit devant lui. Il sentit des choses le frôlaient sur son passage mais il préféra ne pas se retourner. Il arriva de nouveau devant un escalier mais celui-ci était détruit. Cependant, sa présence lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé au dernier étage. Il lévita avec douceur en sentant de plus en plus la présence de personnes autour de lui et il pouvait même distinguer des voix maintenant. Il atteint finalement le dernier étage et pu voir une douzaine de Mangemorts, accompagnés de quelques créatures des plus répugnantes, faire face à quelqu'un dont il ne discernait que la silhouette.

Les sorts fusaient contre cette dernière sans parvenir à la toucher. En se rapprochant, Harry vit que les Mangemorts s'acharnaient sur une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année. Elle était blessée à la jambe et au visage et semblait sur le point de céder d'épuisement. Les sorts étaient déviés juste avant de la toucher et se répercutèrent sur d'énormes créatures qui semblaient servir de bouclier. Visiblement la technique des Mangemorts était de fatiguer la jeune fille et qu'elle épuise ses pouvoirs.

Harry s'arrêta un moment pour l'analyser plus en détail. Il devait reconnaître que pour son jeune âge, son courage l'impressionnait. Elle faisait face à ses ennemis avec une détermination qui surpassait la sienne quand il avait son âge. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient comme s'ils étaient balayés par une rafale de vent constante. Ses yeux bruns étaient très expressifs. Les traits de son visage étaient fins malgré leurs crispations dût à sa concentration. Le plus bizarre était ce sentiment de familiarité qui émanait d'elle. Il arrêta sa contemplation lorsque la jeune fille vacilla.

Il créa une sphère lumineuse dans sa main gauche et la lança dans la pièce où tout le monde se trouvait. Elle parcourut le chemin très rapidement et explosa en arrivant à la hauteur des créatures. Il se produisit un flash de lumière éblouissant et Harry en profita pour se téléporter. Il réapparut entre la fille et ses assaillants. Il ne dût attendre que quelques secondes pour que les effets du sort se dissipent et qu'ils remarquent sa présence. Tous furent étonnés par cette incursion à l'exception de la fille derrière lui qui le regarda avec résignation avant de défaillir. Elle s'écroula à genoux par terre, vidée de ses dernières forces.

- Il me reste encore assez de forces pour me tuer, jamais je ne vous servirais, dit t'elle avec un léger sourire.  
- Ce serais dommage que tu te suicides alors que je suis venu exprès pour t'aider, répondit Harry sans même se retourner.  
- Vous êtes comme les autres, je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance, rétorqua t'elle d'une voix faible.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de te convaincre, il sera bientôt là. Je dois faire vite, murmura t'il avec sérieux.  
- Qui…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que les créatures se mirent en mouvement tout autour d'eux.

- Qui es tu ? demanda l'un des Mangemorts  
- Peu importe, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour faire quelque chose de mon nom… Lucius, fit Harry avec un rictus.  
- Je vois que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi, ma réputation me précède.  
- Trêve de bavardage, je suis assez pressé. Finissons en, je vais vous renvoyer en enfer, sans retour cette fois.  
- Tu es seul et faible, nous sommes nombreux et forts. Il n'y a que notre maître qui serait capable de venir à bout de six Mangemorts et une douzaine de ses créatures les plus puissantes. Allez, agenouilles toi devant nous et jure fidélité au seigneur des ténèbres et il te donnera peut être l'absolution pour t'être dresser contre nous.  
_- Ecoutes moi, quand le moment sera venue, utilises tes pouvoirs psychiques pour te protéger,_ fit Harry par télépathie à la jeune fille.  
- _Pour y laisser mes dernières forces, bien essayé mais ça ne marche pas, _répondit t'elle de la même manière ce qui étonna Harry.  
_- Comme tu voudras…  
_- Alors tu as pris ta décision ? demanda Lucius.  
- Effectivement, déclara Harry en faisant apparaître son Aura bleuté.

Cette dernière devint de plus en imposante jusqu'à former un brasier de flamme bleue autour de lui. Les Mangemorts lui jetèrent des sorts simultanément mais ses dernières se perdirent dans les flammes.

- C'est terminé pour vous, après cette technique même Voldemort ne pourra plus vous faire revenir, dit Harry d'une voix glacial avant de fermer les yeux.

La couleur du brasier changea subitement. La grande flamme bleue autour de lui devint or. A cet instant, il fut de plus en plus difficile d'apercevoir le corps d'Harry tellement la lueur devint intense. Il mit ses mains face à face au niveau de son estomac et fit apparaître une petite sphère dorée, pas plus grosse qu'une balle de tennis. Des traits de lumières se mirent à émaner de plus en plus rapidement de la sphère. Cela avait une ressemblance frappante avec des rayons de soleil. C'est alors que tout se mit à vibrer autour d'eux. Ses ennemis reculèrent en se mettant à trembler. La peur avait fait son apparition. Les cheveux d'Harry se mirent à flotter de même que sa cape. Les créatures, se fiant à leur instinct, se mirent à fuir mais Harry ouvrit les yeux et lança la sphère.

Un gigantesque flash de lumière se produisit dans un grondement infernal. Il fit exploser les vitres de l'immeuble pour le souffle de la déflagration. Le sol trembla violement et des hurlements se firent entendre et quelques secondes après plus rien. Tout n'était plus que lumière, paisible et chaleureuse. On ne voyait plus rien d'autres que du blanc. On n'entendait rien du tout, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour se reposer avant de reprendre son cours. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière s'affaiblit doucement pour laisser place à un spectacle de désolation. Les vitres étaient toutes brisées mais le plus terrible était en face de Harry. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de toit, plus de sol sur un rayon d'une vingtaine de mètres. Ce dernier était essoufflé mais récupéra rapidement et scruta la pièce.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait après quelques secondes. Il trouva la jeune fille dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait trouvée refuge dans l'un des rares endroits ayant été épargnée. Elle n'avait presque pas de place mais elle était bien en vie. Il flotta dans les airs dans sa direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la mit en position en assise et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Lugéria, murmura t'il en faisant apparaître une lueur sous sa main.

La jeune fille reprit conscience au bout de quelques instants. Harry sentit qu'elle était rétablit lorsque sa main fut éjectée contre son gré et que son bras se mit derrière son dos en manquant presque de se briser. Il serra les dents sous la douleur alors qu'il sentait ses os craqués. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps et il ne pouvait pas se téléporter. Il était totalement sous son contrôle. Ses pouvoirs télékinésiques étaient vraiment impressionnants. Si elle l'aurait voulu, elle aurait pu le tuer en brisant sa nuque aussi facilement qu'une allumette. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait lui permettait d'espérer.

- De rien, parvint t'il à articuler en se retenant de crier.  
- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda t'elle en relâchant un peu son étreinte  
- Solaris, une technique magique basée sur la lumière très concentrée. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer en fait.  
- J'ai tout mon temps, annonça t'elle avec détermination.  
- Non tu n'en as pas, il arrive.  
- Mais tu vas me dires à la fin de qui tu parles ?  
- De celui qui t'a envoyé ses créatures. Il ne te laissera jamais tranquille car il veut tes pouvoirs.  
- Dans ce cas je me ferais une joie de lui montrer ce dont je suis capable.  
- Ne sois pas idiote, il a en sa possession un objet magique qui le rend invulnérable. Tes pouvoirs seront une brise pour lui.  
- C'est quoi cet objet ?  
- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir mais pas maintenant, pas ici. Je dois m'assurer que tu sois à l'abri avant.  
- Je n'ai peut être que neuf ans mais je suis pas naïve à ce point. Je ne te fais pas confiance, alors dis moi tout ce que je veux savoir… maintenant, dit t'elle en resserrant la pression.  
- Je dois te protéger… S'il obtient tes pouvoirs… Je ne pourrais jamais le tuer.  
- Encore lui, apparemment ce n'est pas ton ami, mais d'abord qui es tu ?  
- Ca n'a pas d'importance, maintenant.  
- Pourquoi te caches tu derrière cette accoutrement ? c'est comme ça que s'habillent les magiciens ? Laisse moi voir ton visage.

La capuche de Harry se mit à glisser peu à peu quand tout à coup il retomba sur le sol. Harry découvrit rapidement la raison pour laquelle elle avait arrêtée son geste. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Voldemort venait de faire son apparition.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à la fête ? fit ce dernier d'une voix sarcastique.  
- Alors c'est lui dont tu parlais ? très bien, affirma la jeune fille.

Elle se concentra sur Jedusor mais rien ne se passa. Malgré tous ses efforts elle ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Il se formait des petites vaguelettes autour de lui, comme s'il était protégé par de l'eau invisible. Harry se téléporta derrière elle et la frappa avec sa main droite au niveau de sa nuque. Il l'attrapa par le col et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui, inconsciente.

- Je te remercie de me faire gagner du temps, déclara Voldemort avec un rictus.  
- Idiot, rétorqua Harry en le pointant du doigt.  
- C'est très malpoli tu sais…

Harry tendit sa main droite en arrière. En l'espace d'une seconde, il fit apparaître un arc et une flèche d'ombre. Le doigt qu'il avait tendu servit à orienter la flèche tandis que sa main droite tenait l'empennage. Ce qui restait du sol se mit de nouveau à frémir mais à une intensité moindre que pour son sort précédent.

- Je pense que je suis encore plus insolent maintenant.  
- Tu oses me défier ? Tu ne sais donc pas à qui tu t'attaques ?  
- Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es Tom, peut être mieux que personne.  
- Je t'interdis de…  
- Sinon quoi tu me tueras, toujours des promesses. Tu as beau arborer des titres pompeux comme seigneur des ténèbres, tu n'en ais pas moins un homme. Un homme qui devra un jour rendre des comptes sur ce qu'il a fait et crois moi, ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le penses.  
- Tu as finis ton discours gamin ? Si tu étais sûr de toi, tu ne cacherais pas ton visage derrière cet accoutrement.  
- Oh ? Moi je les adore ses fringues et je…  
- Assez !! tonna le mage noir. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais cette gamine est déjà condamnée.  
- Pourtant tu es son seul ennemi et moi vivant tu ne la toucheras pas.  
- Pauvre idiot, il n'y a pas que moi qui soit dangereux pour elle, le temps l'est également.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je ne sais pas si tu es familier avec l'artefact des Atlantes mais il a la fâcheuse tendance de changer d'apparence tous les dix ans. Cela rend sa détection beaucoup plus difficile comme tu peux l'imaginer.  
- Où tu veux en venir ?  
- Cette mioche aura ses dix ans dans un mois et cinq jours. Quand se jour viendra le cristal changera d'apparence et tuera son précédent emballage.  
- Un emballage ? dit Harry d'une voix froide.  
- C'est ce qu'elle est. Elle a été créée à partir de rien. Ce n'est qu'un objet.  
- Espèce de…  
- Ne prends pas la peine de te montrer vulgaire. Tu veux la sauver et bien vas y mais tu la condamneras par la même occasion. La seule solution pour la sauver et de faire apparaître le livre sacré et faire le vœu qu'elle puisse vivre ou bien de détruire l'un des autres artefacts c'est au choix.  
- Dans ce cas la solution est simple, tu n'en as que deux en ta possession, fit Harry avec ironie.  
- Tu es donc prêt à sacrifier votre seule chance de gagner cette guerre pour une seule vie ?  
- Il y a d'autres moyens…  
- Non il n'y en a pas. J'ai en ma possession la jeunesse éternelle et l'invincibilité. Comment espères tu me battre? La seule chose qui puisse me rendre vulnérable c'est de faire ton vœu avant moi.  
- Tu as sans doute raison. Il se fait tard, je dois y aller, tu m'excuseras Tom.  
- Et tu crois que je vais sagement te laisser partir. Je ne laisserais pas d'ennemis de ton genre en vie.  
- C'est pourtant ta spécialité, rétorqua Harry avec un rictus  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? déclara Voldemort furieux  
- Je met juste en avant ton infaillible suffisance.

Harry ajusta sa flèche et cette dernière se mit à émettre des vibrations d'air de plus en plus violente.

- Ca ne me fera rien, tu le sais très bien.  
- A toi oui…

Il fit un quatre vingt dix degrés sur sa droite et visa la jeune fille encore inconsciente.

- Il y a cinq minutes tu aurais tout fait pour la sauver et maintenant tu veux la tuer ? tu es très indécis.  
- Les choses sont claires pour moi. Soit je file avec elle, soit elle meurt. Que préfères tu ? Voir le cristal t'échapper ou le voir détruit. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres moyens de détruire la couronne Aztèque sinon tu te serais contenté de ce que tu as.  
- Tu es très intelligent, peut être trop. Maintenant je vais en finir avec toi, fit Voldemort en faisant apparaître une sphère noire dans sa main droite.

Harry renforça le pouvoir de sa flèche et les murs commencèrent à se lézarder sous l'effet des deux sorts.

- Tu n'oseras pas la tuer, prends ça. Sphéra, lança le mage noir.

Harry fit volte face et décocha sa flèche contre l'attaque de son ennemi. Il utilisa toute sa vitesse pour se précipiter vers la jeune fille. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et sauta par une des fenêtres brisées. Le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa en avant et il fit bien attention à protéger la fillette de son corps. Cet acte de protection entraîna de profondes blessures dût aux débris qui furent propulsés par l'explosion. Il fut à la limite de la perte de conscience mais parvint à garder sa lucidité.

- Anka, murmura t'il.

Le phénix bleu apparut dans un éclair de flamme.

- Téléportes toi à une douzaine d'endroits différents sans nous et retourne au manoir Potter.

Le phénix le regarda en semblant hésitant puis s'exécuta. Harry continua sa chute avec la fille dans ses bras et il parvint à se freiner qu'au dernier moment en utilisant le moins possible de magie. Il savait que Voldemort serait indemne et qu'il partirait aussitôt à sa recherche. C'est pourquoi il avait fait apparaître son phénix. Voldemort penserait qu'ils s'étaient téléportés, c'est ce qui aurait été le plus logique. Harry entra dans une sorte de cabane et ferma la porte. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et observa l'immeuble. Quand il ne sentit plus la présence de Voldemort, il s'écroula sur le sol en serrant les dents de douleur. Il était assez gravement blessé. Il utilisa son sortilège de soin en faisant bien attention à y mettre le moins de magie possible. Voldemort allait surveiller cet endroit, une fois en forme, ils allaient devoir s'en aller de la façon la plus moldus possible.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Les RARS sont sur mon forum car c'est plus facile pour moi de répondre à tout le monde de cette façon. Certains lecteurs hésitant à laisser leur adresse mail ou l'oubliant tout simplement. Maintenant je pense que je pourrais vous répondre plus efficacement . http://gochris.free.fr/phpBB2/viewforum.php?f19 . Voilà, à bientôt :)


	31. Chapitre 31 : Une surprenante découverte

**Chapitre 31 : Une surprenante découverte.**

Harry dut attendre une dizaine d'heure avant de retourner sur l'île. Il avait du faire face non seulement aux troupes du mage noir mais aussi à l'hostilité de la jeune fille. Il avait finit par la mettre dans un sommeil profond le temps qu'il la ramène. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était revenu et Morgane ne se décidait toujours pas à apparaître. Cela lui semblait vraiment étrange car il s'était attendu à se faire enguirlander pour l'avoir ramener dans ce lieu secret. Il y avait une drôle d'atmosphère sur l'île. Il n'avait pas croisé la moindre créature et la gravité artificielle n'était plus.

Résigné, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et décida de la réveiller. S'il ne lui restait bien qu'un mois à vivre, il ne pouvait pas la maintenir dans cet état de somnolence. Il leva le sort et cette dernière se réveilla avec douceur. Elle cligna les yeux et regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement.

- Bienvenue dans mon univers, dit Harry d'un ton solennel.

Elle se retourna vers lui et fonça les sourcils. Elle utilisa son pouvoir, mais étrangement, sa télékinésie semblait totalement inefficace.

- Tu pensais que je ne prendrais pas mes précautions, fit la même voix derrière elle

Elle fit volte face mais ne trouva aucune trace de jeune sorcier. Elle resta quelques minutes immobile puis leva les yeux et réitéra son attaque dans les cieux. Harry réapparut devant elle, avec des pans de sa cape déchirée.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu, je ne pensais pas que tes pouvoirs allaient jusque là  
- Il est trop tôt pour les compliments, je ne te laisserais plus me jeter de sorts, grogna t'elle  
- Arrête, ordonna Harry.

C'était trop tard, elle lança de nouveau une attaque contre lui mais cette fois ci Harry riposta. Il eut le temps d'établir un mur d'Eternia entre eux ce qui eut pour effet de renvoyer l'énergie psychique contre elle. Cependant, malgré cela, elle continua son attaque tout en étant repoussé de plus en plus par sa propre force. Harry l'observa avec sérieux quand il écarquilla les yeux. Son mur commencé à se fissurer de toute part. Il se téléporta juste à temps pour ne pas assister à son explosion. Des milliers de morceaux d'Eternia frappèrent la flore devant elle avant de disparaître. Le résultat fut particulièrement impressionnant étant donné que les arbres, les feuilles et même le sol paraissaient avoir été écorchés de toute part.

- Tu vas te calmer maintenant, je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie, déclara Harry en réapparaissant un peu plus loin.  
- Tu m'as fait plus de mal que l'autre gars je te signale, ce n'est pas un bon départ pour que je te fasse confiance, pesta t'elle en relançant une nouvelle attaque.

C'est fois ci Harry ne put l'éviter et se retrouva soulever à quelques centimètres du sol. La jeune fille sourit devant son succès. Ses traits se refermèrent et elle commença à tordre les membres de Harry quand elle se retrouva elle aussi bloquer dans son mouvement. Elle était elle aussi paralysée. Elle se concentra pour essayer de se dégager sans succès. Sa force était trop concentrée sur Harry pour pouvoir être efficace. Elle resserra alors son emprise sur Harry mais elle arrêta rapidement car cela semblait lui causer autant de douleur qu'à lui. C'était comme si elle était ficelée par une ficelle invisible qui se resserrait à mesure où elle exerçait plus de pression sur Harry.

- Marionetti, souffla t'il en serrant les dents. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs psychiques comme les tiens mais je me débrouille à ma façon.  
- Espèce de …  
- Maintenant écoutes moi, on est à l'abri ici. Laisse moi tout te raconter et je te laisserais partir librement après.  
- Je te jure que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit.

Il retira soudainement son sort sous les yeux étonnés de la demoiselle.

- Je suis à ta merci maintenant, tue moi si tu le désires mais laisses moi au moins t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir. Ca pourrait te sauver la vie.

- Tu veux sauver la vie de quelqu'un que tu as essayé de tuer ?  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, bien au contraire, je veux juste t'aider.  
- Tu as une drôle de façon de le faire dans ce cas.  
- Il est temps de prendre ta décision, où tu me tues maintenant ou tu me fais confiance.

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes immobile en réfléchissant. Elle prit finalement sa décision et Harry retomba sur le sol sans ménagement.

- Si tu fais le moindre…  
- Ce n'est pas mon intention, maintenant laisses moi tout te raconter….

Harry retira sa capuche et le voile qu'il avait pour cacher la partie inférieure de son visage. La jeune fille sembla surprise parce qu'elle vit. Sans doute avait t'elle imaginer qu'il était plus âgé. Il partit dans un discours où il lui expliqua le monde des sorciers, l'histoire de Voldemort, sa vie également et enfin l'histoire des artefacts. Toutefois, Il omit de lui signaler l'ultimatum qui peser sur ses épaules. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à dire à une enfant de neuf ans, d'autant plus qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Elle n'avait rien dit pendant son récit et l'avait écoutée attentivement. Elle finit par arrêter sa réflexion et coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Alors j'ai été créée… comme un vulgaire objet qu'on aurait fabriqué… murmura t'elle, songeuse.  
- C'est ce que pense Voldemort mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Les Atlantes n'étaient pas des gens mauvais. Ce sont eux qui t'ont donnés la vie. Tu es une personne douée de sentiments et tu es beaucoup plus humaine que Voldemort. On n'est pas très différent dans un sens.  
- C'est facile de dire ça, toi tu as eu de vrais parents. Moi, je ne suis que l'enveloppe humaine d'une arme. De plus, je ne suis même pas capable de me faire adopter. J'ai fait vingt trois familles en tout à cause de mon pouvoir. Je m'étais échappée de l'orphelinat quand ces créatures me sont tombées dessus.  
- Tu sais, depuis que je suis tout petit on m'appelle le survivant. J'étais déjà célèbre alors que je ne marchais pas encore. J'ai grandit en fugitif et je n'ai cessé de me battre depuis que j'en suis capable. Quand Voldemort est réapparut, toute la communauté des sorciers s'est tournée vers moi. A leurs yeux, je ne suis qu'une arme qu'ils veulent utiliser contre Voldemort. J'ai souvent pensé qu'ils avaient raison. Ma vie a été écrite bien avant ma naissance par une prophétie et je ne peux m'en défaire.  
- Pourquoi ? Il suffirait juste que tu t'en ailles loin de l'autre  
- Il faudrait que je perde mon âme. Si ma vie doit être sacrifier pour sauver ne serait qu'une seule autre vie, alors ça vaudra le coup, fit Harry en souriant

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir aux paroles de Harry puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier fut regagné par ce sentiment de familiarité qu'il avait éprouvé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu t'appelais ? la questionna Harry  
- Sarah…  
- Sarah comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Sarah Atlante peut être, répondit t'elle avec amertume.  
- Je suis désolé, c'était une question stupide.  
- C'est rien, dit t'elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Le soleil couchant les éclaira de sa douce lumière orangée dans un silence des plus apaisants.

Cette lueur donna un reflet roux aux cheveux noirs de Sarah. Harry fut comme hypnotisé à cette vision en sentant son cœur se serrer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une bestiole dans les cheveux ?demanda t'elle  
- Non, j'ai juste laissé mon esprit vagabonder, ne fais pas attention. Bon, il se fait tard et je suppose que tu dois avoir faim ?

Ce n'est pas sa bouche mais son estomac qui répondit sous le regard gêné de Sarah. Harry eut un petit sourire moqueur et lui demanda de l'accompagner. En chemin, il chercha dans son esprit la raison de son trouble. Il s'agissait peut être d'un effet de l'artefact. Après tout, il avait créé un bouclier sur son pendentif pour qu'il ne soit plus décelable par les autres. Il aurait peut être des réponses en retirant ce sortilège. Il murmura un contre sort et le pendentif se mit à vibrer légèrement au même moment que Sarah s'arrêta.

- Je suppose que le cristal qui est en toi a du réagir. Ce n'est rien, il se produit se phénomène quand les artefacts sont proches les uns des autres. Ca passera ne t'inquiète pas, raconta t'il en voyant son trouble.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, visiblement soulagée et ils reprirent leur marche. Ils trouvèrent quelques fruits à manger et firent un feu de camp. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et Sarah finit par s'endormir. Harry ne trouvant pas le sommeil, se concentra sur son pendentif. Il essaya de contacter Morgane en vain. Il essaya avec Léa mais rien ne se passa. Visiblement, son contrôle du pendentif n'était pas efficace ce soir où alors elles étaient occupées ailleurs. Il réessaya encore et encore sans plus de résultats.

- Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez rappelez ultérieurement, pesta t'il intérieurement contre les gardiennes. Pff elles pourraient au moins avoir un répondeur, faut toujours qu'elles apparaissent uniquement quand elles le décident. Peut être que si je fais des conneries, elles me râleront dessus, soupira t'il

Il observa la jeune fille dormir, elle avait la même douceur sur ses traits qu'Ayla quand elle dormait. Il se rappela du moment où il l'avait ramené à Poudlard après qu'elle lui ait rendu la mémoire. Elles semblaient toutes les deux aussi paisibles quand elles dormaient. C'est alors qu'un flash revint dans l'esprit de Harry. Ce même jour il avait put parlé à la mère d'Ayla grâce à un contact physique avec cette dernière. Peut être que s'il faisait de même avec Sarah, il obtiendrait la raison de son trouble. Hésitant, il s'approcha d'elle avec précaution. Il ne voulait pas que cette dernière se réveille en se sentant menacer. Il perdrait toute sa confiance fraîchement acquise.

Il déposa sa main sur son bras et ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Son pendentif se mit à émettre une faible lueur et il ressentit une chaleur qui circulait dans son corps. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et resta sans voix. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit sous la protection d'un Atlante mais au lieu de cela, il découvrit une personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Sa propre mère, Lily Potter, se tenait devant lui avec un regard d'adoration envers son fils.

- M-m-mais pourquoi ? demanda t'il en bredouillant.  
- Tu as la réponse en toi Harry, fit la voix douce de Lily  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Tu regardes tellement avec tes yeux que tu ne vois pas l'essentielle mon chéri

Il regarda Sarah puis sa mère et fut frappé de stupeur en restant quelques instants la bouche bêtement ouverte.

- C'est impossible…tu…non… balbutia t'il  
- Rien n'est impossible, toi mieux que personne devrait le savoir  
- Mais maman, Papa et toi êtes morts depuis bientôt dix sept ans…  
- Rappelle toi il y a dix ans, rappelle toi du jour de noël de tes sept ans.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Il y a dix ans, lors du réveillon de noël, il était avec Sirius à écumer auberge sur auberge afin de pouvoir trouver une chambre pour passer la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent et aucun aubergiste ne souhaitait les dépanner. Ils avaient finit par s'installer dans une ruelle, dehors, à l'abris de la neige. Sirius avait trouvé un vieux tapis miteux dans lequel ils s'étaient entourés pour gagner un peu de chaleur. Ce soir là, Sirius lui avait raconté toutes sortes d'anecdotes des Maraudeurs afin de le faire rire et qu'il puisse lui donner le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Sirius s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir offert à Harry une vie normale, et le soir de noël plus qu'aucun autre, Sirius était le plus malheureux des parrains car il ne pouvait rien offrir à son filleul. Harry ne lui en avait jamais voulu et avait tout fait pour rassurer son parrain. Pourtant, malgré lui, quand ils passèrent au petit matin dans rues d'une petite ville d'Autriche, il ne put s'empêcher d'envier les enfants qui découvraient leurs cadeaux avec émerveillement pendant que leurs parents prenaient des photos.

Pendant leur marche silencieuse, il avait réfléchit à ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir comme cadeaux. Etrangement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'est alors qu'il repensa à l'image de cette famille qu'il avait vue par la fenêtre de leur maison. C'était finalement ça qu'il aurait aimé par-dessus tout. Des rires, de la joie et… une famille. Il refit surface en regardant sa mère, les yeux humides à cause de ce souvenir. Cette dernière le regarda avec son sourire qui aurait put adoucir la pire des créatures.

- Le souhait de ce jeune garçon a été entendu ce jour là, le cristal a décidé de t'offrir ce cadeau.  
- Mais comment…

Le cristal Atlante est l'artefact le plus pur qu'il soit. C'est pourquoi il ne peut pas rester plus de dix ans dans un même corps. En devenant adulte, les enfants perdent leur innocence et il ne peut plus cohabiter avec eux.

- Alors c'est vrai… Sarah est…  
- Elle est notre deuxième enfant, ta petite sœur.

Harry baissa la tête en laissant coulé ses larmes le long de son visage. La solitude qu'il ressentait malgré lui depuis toutes ses années s'évanouit peu à peu. Elle laissa place à un sentiment indescriptible de joie mais aussi de tristesse. Il regarda de nouveau sa mère avec les traits un peu plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Dix ans maman, j'aurais pu profiter d'elle pendant dix ans. Maintenant que je la retrouve, c'est pour entendre qu'elle est condamnée. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne t'il à ce point sur notre famille. La malédiction des Potter ne prendra donc jamais fin, s'exclama t'il avec amertume.

Je comprends ta colère Harry, elle est légitime. Mais je ne veux pas t'entendre parler si négativement. Il n'y a aucune malédiction sur notre famille. Ton père et moi étions pleinement conscients de nos actes quand on a décidé de s'interposer entre Voldemort et toi. Quant à toi, sache que la prophétie n'est toujours d'actualité que parce que tu l'as suivi. C'est toi qui as décidé de te confronter à Voldemort. Tu as donné vie à ta sœur et…

- …maintenant on va lui reprendre.  
- Le futur n'est jamais écrit, il est ce que l'on en fait. Tu es à un croisement Harry, tu vas devoir choisir ton chemin et quelques soit celui que tu prendras, nous te soutiendrons ton père et moi. Nous t'aimons et nous avons confiance en toi. Au revoir, chéri.  
- Maman attends…

Elle disparut au moment où Sarah se réveilla. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry si prêt d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il lui mentit en disant qu'il avait cru entendre un bruit mais ce n'était que le vent. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et fit semblant de dormir le temps que sa sœur s'endorme. Ce soir là, il la regarda dormir toute la nuit sans jamais s'en lasser. Il se demanda comment il n'avait pu remarqué la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre ses parents et Sarah. Ses cheveux étaient ceux de James mais en y regardant de plus prêt, les reflets roux faisaient vraiment penser à sa mère. Les yeux et le regard déterminé étaient hérités de leur père. Les traits fins, le nez et les lèvres de Lily. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait lui dire. Après avoir fait un long débat dans sa tête il décida de tout lui dire. S'il lui restait peu de temps à vivre alors elle devait savoir la vérité.

Ce fut beaucoup plus difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Sarah faisant preuve d'un scepticisme déclaré envers cette révélation. Elle pensait qu'il disait ça car il avait pitié d'elle. Après des heures de discours infructueux qui se ponctua finalement par un retour à l'hostilité entre eux, il décida finalement de l'amener au manoir Potter. Elle fut impressionnée par la beauté du lieu. Il lui présenta les protecteurs, qui s'inclinèrent devant elle, preuve de son appartenance à la famille Potter. Il lui expliqua enfin le rôle de chacun. En lui faisant le tour du propriétaire Harry lui expliqua plein de chose sur le monde magique car Sarah semblait maintenant s'intéresser vraiment à cet univers qui lui était jusqu'à présent inconnu. Harry la mena finalement dans sa chambre où il fouilla dans sa commode pour trouver un album de famille. C'est ainsi qu'il lui présenta leur famille. Sarah dévora le livre et ne remarqua pas qu'Harry s'était absenté.

Ce n'est que quand celui-ci revint avec Léo et Dobby, les deux elfes de maison, qu'elle s'aperçut de son absence. Il fit la présentation des elfes qui s'inclinèrent devant elle en manquant de faire tomber les plateau repas qu'ils avaient apportés. Elle les aida à se relever mais les elfes affirmèrent qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça, qu'ils s'occupaient de tout. Harry haussa les épaules en souriant et Sarah lui rendit sa bonne humeur. Harry fut heureux de voir qu'elle était doucement en train de se laisser convaincre. Ils allèrent enfin sur la forêt adjacente au manoir puis finir la visite sur le terrain de Quiddich. Il était en train de lui expliquer les règles de ce jeu quand ils virent trois personnes arrivées, escortés par Gere et Freke, les deux loups protecteurs du domaine. Harry sourit en les voyant arrivé sous le regard interrogateur de sa sœur.

- Qui sait ?  
- Viens, je vais te présenter, dit t'il en lui prenant la main.

Cette dernière acquiesça et prit la main de son frère. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux à leur rencontre. Il s'agissait en fait de Sirius, Remus et Tonks qui paraissaient vraiment heureux de le revoir. Harry sera Sirius dans ses bras puis se fut le tour de Remus et de Tonks sous les yeux gênés de la jeune fille qui accrocha le bras de Harry par réflexe. Si Tonks la regarda avec un sourire rassurant, Remus et Sirius la dévisagèrent clairement.

- Laissez moi faire les présentations. Sarah, je te présente mon parrain Sirius et voici Remus et Nymp… enfin appelle la Tonks, fit Harry en voyant avec amusement le regard noir de la concernée. Et je vous présente Sarah que j'ai rencontré hier, ma petite sœur, ajouta t'il avec fierté.

Le trio regarda Harry avec stupeur puis ils observèrent Sarah avec attention et leur visage s'éclaira après quelques minutes.

- Tu nous dois une explication Harry, dit la voix paisible de Remus

Harry leur raconta toute l'histoire de Sarah tandis que celle-ci resserrait son étreinte sur le bras de son frère. Entendre son histoire alors qu'elle ne la connaissait elle-même que depuis quelques heures avait quelque chose de déroutant. Elle devait pourtant admettre que les invités d'Harry, bien que surpris, lui lançaient des regards rassurant et plein de gentillesse ce qui la mit progressivement à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas une bonne expérience avec les adultes. Ils l'avaient toujours traités comme un monstre. Elle avait cru que ça serait le cas avec tous mais apparemment elle s'était trompée.

Elle fut totalement rassurée quand Tonks lui proposa de lui montrer comment faisaient les sorciers pour tenir sur un balai. Ces deux là s'étaient trouvées rapidement. D'abord timide, Sarah parlait maintenant librement avec Tonks bien qu'elle émette encore quelques réserves. Remus alla les rejoindre pour veiller à la sécurité de la jeune fille, n'ayant pas une totale confiance en l'excentricité de la jeune Auror.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur une colline qui donnait sur le terrain et fut bientôt rejoint par Sirius. Ce dernier s'assit en silence à côté de lui et observa la scène en contre bas. Remus et Tonks étaient en train de confronter leurs opinions sur les étapes à suivre pour voler.

- Comment tu te sens avec l'arrivé de Sarah dans ta vie ? demanda Sirius  
- Pour te dire la vérité je ne sais pas encore comment gérer tout ça. Je veux dire, j'ai tellement était habitué à devenir indépendant que devoir m'occuper de Sarah, c'est comme commencer un nouveau départ. J'ai tout à apprendre de mon rôle de grand frère.  
- Harry tu te débrouilleras très bien, n'oublies pas que tu as un peu ce rôle avec tes amis et le moins que l'on puisse dire et que tu sais endosser des responsabilités.  
- Sirius… Je ne t'ai pas tout dis à son sujet, il y a quelque chose que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache.  
- De quoi veux tu parler ?  
- Le cristal Atlante, il change de corps tous les dix ans et Sarah vas les avoir dans un mois et trois jours.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passera… quand cela arrivera ?

Harry lui jeta un regard lourd de sens avant de regarder de nouveau sa petite sœur avec une expression de grande tristesse dans le regard.

- J'ai tellement rêvé d'avoir une famille que je suis terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Cela fait longtemps que je me suis préparer à mourir, je m'y attends même. Mais je ne crois pas être capable de supporter qu'elle parte avant moi Sirius.  
- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'aider.  
- Oui il y en a un, mais ça sera la décision la plus égoïste que j'aurais jamais pris.  
- Dis moi  
- Le seul moyen pour la sauver est d'utiliser le livre divin pour mon propre usage. Cela veut dire prendre le risque que Voldemort fasse son vœu avant moi. J'ai déjà essayé de détruire le pendentif il y a quelques mois, je me suis dis que s'il manquait un artefact, le livre ne pourrait apparaître. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire la moindre rayure, il doit y avoir un mécanisme puissant qui les protège. Il y a une possibilité que leurs invulnérabilités soient liés au livre, dans ce cas tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de faire le vœux de le détruire et on pourra se débarrassait des artefacts plus tard. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, en le détruisant je condamne ma propre sœur. La raison me dicte de le détruire…  
- Mais ton cœur te dit que ta priorité est ailleurs, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête légèrement, visiblement dépité par cette conclusion.

- Je dois être un monstre pour hésiter, il y a des milliers peut être des millions de vies qui dépendent de ma décision.  
- Harry, je te connais depuis ta naissance, jamais je ne t'ai entendu te plaindre, jamais tu n'as fais preuve d'un quelconque égoïsme, sauf quand il s'agissait de mettre en jeu ta propre vie. Quelque soit ton choix, je te soutiendrais.  
- C'est ce que m'a dit maman, fit Harry en souriant.  
- Et bien tu devrais l'écouter, Lily a toujours été la plus sage d'entre nous, rigola Sirius

Il se passa plusieurs minutes de silence, ponctué par les cris de satisfaction de Sarah quand elle commença à léviter.

- Je crois savoir ce que je dois faire, merci Sirius. Quoi qu'il arrive, je voulais te dire que tu as été un parrain super, le meilleur que j'aurais pu avoir.  
- Harry… fit Sirius la gorge noué.  
- Je voulais juste que tu le saches. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer et je préfère dire ce que je regretterais de n'avoir jamais dit. Tu comprends ?  
- Oui, alors pendant qu'on est dans les confidences, saches que tu es pour moi comme un fils et que je suis extrêmement fier de la personne que tu es devenu.  
- Ca fait plaisir d'entendre ça, dit Harry en souriant. J'espère ne jamais avoir à te décevoir. Allez viens, il me reste une chose à faire avant de repartir.  
- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Sirius en se levant  
- Le temps nous ait compté maintenant, répondit Harry avec un sourire sans joie.

Sirius hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le couple et Sarah qui se tenait fièrement sur son balai.

- Je vois que les Potter sont tous nés avec un balai dans le berceau, déclara Sirius en souriant  
- C'est certain, approuva Remus avec un sourire.  
- Au fait, ça ne t'ennuie pas que je lui ais prêtée ton balai Harry ? Je n'en avais pas sous la main, fit Tonks en se tournant vers lui.  
- C'est le sien maintenant, Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à venir avec des membres du ministère et de Gringotts, affirma Harry en regarda sa montre.  
- Pourquoi tu leurs as demandé de venir ? demanda Sirius.  
- C'est simple, ma sœur n'est pas encore légalement reconnue comme telle, il est temps que ça change. Avant ce soir, elle sera Sarah Potter et disposera de sa part de bien qui lui revient. Le manoir et les protecteurs l'ont déjà reconnu comme telle. Il ne reste qu'un petit détail, dit t'il en levant les yeux vers sa sœur. Sarah tu peux redescendre sur terre une seconde, fit t'il avec un sourire.  
- J'arrive, répondit t'elle en descendant en piquet.

Les trois adultes paniquèrent en la voyant faire mais Harry lui sourit. Elle avait apprit très vite à voler. La famille Potter continuera à briller à Poudlard. Du moins, il l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Sarah atterrit avec souplesse et regarda les adultes en souriant. Visiblement voler lui procurait le même effet qu'à lui. Elle avait la même expression d'oublier tous ses problèmes sur un balai.

- Sarah, plusieurs personnes seront bientôt là pour faire quelques démarches administratives afin de te faire reconnaître par le ministère comme une Potter.  
- Tu es vraiment sûre que j'en suis une?  
- Tu vas bientôt en avoir une preuve irréfutable. La paperasse devrait être vite remplie...

Elle approuva vivement de la tête. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce qui se passait pour une adoption chez les Moldus. Elle espérait de tout son corps qu'il ne la renverrait pas dans cet orphelinat miteux et priait intérieurement pour qu'Harry ait raison sur son identité.

- J'ai dix sept ans, je suis donc en âge d'être ton tuteur, donc tu n'auras pas à avoir de compte à rendre envers ses personnes. Toutefois, il reste un détail à régler. Remus, Tonks, j'aimerais que vous soyez son parrain et sa marraine. Je ne vois personne de mieux placer pour remplir ce rôle. Je vous confierais ma vie sans hésiter et je pense que c'est ce que papa et maman auraient voulu, affirma t'il en souriant.  
- Harry… fit Remus, la gorge noué  
- Excellent choix Harry, j'approuve complètement, déclara Sirius  
- Tu es d'accord ? demanda Tonks en se baissant vers la jeune fille.  
- Evidement, comme ça tu pourras m'apprendre pleins de sorts sympas dont tu m'as parlés, j'ai hâte d'essayer celui qui fait cracher des limaces, dit Sarah, enjouée.  
- Tonks… réprimanda Remus  
- C'est dans les gênes des Potter Remus, pas de Poudlard sans blagues, c'est la règle, s'exclama Harry en rigolant.  
- Je suis bien content de ne plus être prof, soupira Remus sous les éclats de rire de l'assistance.

Ils furent coupés par l'arrivé d'une délégation du ministère et de Gringotts ainsi que de Dumbledore. Ils allèrent à leur rencontre jusque devant le manoir. Il y avait deux gobelins et six membres du ministère ce qui sembla beaucoup du point de vue d'Harry.

- On vous attendait, je suis désolé mais nous sommes pressés donc pas de cérémonie. Voici Sarah Potter, ma petite sœur. Le professeur Dumbledore a déjà dût vous raconter son histoire donc on va gagner du temps.  
- Attendez Monsieur Potter, rien ne nous prouve qu'elle soit bien votre sœur. Ce ne sont que des présomptions. Vos parents sont morts il y a seize ans, comment aurait t'il put avoir un second enfant, fit l'un des hommes du ministère.

Harry se tourna vers sa sœur en faisant un sourire rassurant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui prit un cheveu.

- Faites vos tests, dit t'il en leur tendant le cheveu.

L'homme prit le cheveux et murmura plusieurs sorts avec sa baguette puis mit le cheveu sur un parchemin et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le résultat.

- Effectivement, il s'agit bien de votre sœur, je vais donc vous demander de remplir plusieurs parchemins et vous les signerez tous les deux.  
- Attendez une minute Igor, ce jeune homme n'a que dix sept ans, je croyais qu'il fallait en avoir vingt pour être tuteur. Et soyons honnête, cette fille est spéciale, elle sera plus à sa place au ministère sous la protection des Aurors, s'exclama un autre homme portant les habits d'Auror.  
- Je vais être clair, dit Harry en commençant à remplir les formulaires. Sarah vivra avec moi, ce n'est pas discutable.  
- Mais voyons soyez raisonnable, vous savez ce qu'elle est…

Sarah parut mal à l'aise de se faire entendre traiter de la sorte. Elle fronça les sourcils mais Harry l'empêcha d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Evidement, il s'agit de ma sœur.  
- Monsieur Potter, je me permets d'insister…  
- Et moi je vous mets en garde, parlez encore une fois de ma sœur comme d'un objet et vous ne serez plus de ce monde pour vous rendre compte de votre erreur.

C'est alors que Anka apparut et se posa sur l'épaule de Sarah. Leo (le lion) et Gere et Freke entourèrent le groupe de sorciers avec l'air féroce. Les Aurors levèrent leurs baguettes mais celles-ci furent expulsées de leur main instantanément. Ils se retournèrent et virent Harry avec la main lever vers eux et le visage fermé.

- Que ce soit clair, je viens de vous sauver la vie. En insultant un Potter, qui plus est sur son domaine, vous vous êtes attirés les foudres de nos protecteurs. Si j'ai fais sauté vos baguettes ce n'est pas pour les défendre mais plutôt pour éviter que vous soyez mis en pièce. Ils n'ont pas ma patience. Maintenant dégagez de notre domaine avant que je les lâche sur vous.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef sembla hésité. Il abdiqua finalement non sans une amertume affichée. Harry et Sarah finirent de remplir les formulaires administratifs et Dumbledore entreprit la cérémonie de parrainage en cours de laquelle Remus ne put retenir une larme sous les yeux moqueurs de Tonks qui le charia avec ça bien après la cérémonie. Ce fut enfin l'heure des au revoir.

- Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Sarah, on se verra l'année prochaine à Poudlard, j'ai été très content de te rencontrer.  
- Moi aussi, monsieur… euh professeur.

Il lui accorda un sourire puis partit en direction du portail. Remus et Tonks prirent chacun dans leurs bras Sarah chacun leur tour puis firent de même Harry avant de s'en aller à leur tour, sans doute à contre cœur. Sirius fit de même et souhaita bonne chance à Harry en lui serrant l'épaule avec fierté.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Sarah en baillant  
- Maintenant on va te chercher des affaires et tout ce dont tu as besoin et ensuite on s'entraînera tous les deux. Je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que tu ne voudras pas rester derrière si je vais me battre.  
- Gagné, affirma t'elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Il faut que je t'apprenne plusieurs petits choses afin que tu connaisses mieux ce que tu devras combattre.  
- A vos ordres, chef, dit t'elle en se mettant au garde à vous.

Harry sourit et ils se téléportèrent après avoir dit au revoir aux protecteurs.


	32. Chapitre 32 : L’île Blanche

**Chapitre 32 : L'île Blanche.**

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Harry et Sarah s'entraînaient sans relâche. Ils avaient décidés, après une courte période, que le meilleur entraînement pour eux serait de se confronter directement aux troupes de Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent par de petites escarmouches dans des villages. Au fur et à mesure que Sarah gagnait en expérience, ils choisissaient des cibles plus importantes. Ils finirent par projeter d'annihiler les créatures saccageant la ville de Berlin. Ils se mirent alors en route en se téléportant là bas. Sarah ayant maintenant acquise une technique similaire à celle d'Harry pour se déplacer.

Ce n'était pas le seul progrès de la jeune fille. En plus d'une plus grande force et une plus grande précision dans sa télékinésie, elle s'était montrée particulièrement douée pour la télépathie. Elle arrivait maintenant à communiquer avec qui elle souhaitait quelque soit la distance qui la sépare de la personne. Elle avait pratiquement maîtrisé la projection astrale en tentant de trouver une technique similaire au Fantasma de Harry. Une autre de ses techniques consistait à projeter une illusion avec sa force spirituelle.

Toutefois, sa technique n'était pas tout à fait au point car elle n'arrivait pas à maintenir une illusion parfaite suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle soit efficace. Enfin, la dernière trouvaille qui stupéfia Harry était sa capacité à créer des sortes de bulles psychiques, bulles qui quand elle touchait une cible pouvait la détruire sans effort. Elles n'étaient pas encore aussi puissantes que ces sortilèges maîtres mais s'en approchait dangereusement ce qui était un exploit.

La jeune fille avait su combler son manque de maturité magique avec les pouvoirs que lui conférait le cristal Atlante. Harry devait l'avouer, sa sœur avait une capacité d'apprentissage sans doute plus grande que la sienne. Elle ne cessait de le surprendre jour après jour. Ses pouvoirs psychiques la rendaient particulièrement dangereuse et il en avait eut conscience aux cours de leurs entraînements. En deux jours, elle avait réussit à aligner sa vitesse sur la sienne en utilisant la télékinésie sur son propre corps pour se déplacer rapidement. En une semaine, elle lui lançait des arbres et contrait ses sorts à l'aide d'une bulle psychique particulièrement difficile à percer. Elle ne tarderait pas à faire jeu égal avec lui, une fois qu'elle commencerait à maîtriser la magie. Une fois qu'elle aura maîtrisée son Aura, elle sera sans doute plus forte que lui, il en était certain.

En peu de temps, ils avaient appris à se connaître vraiment et à compter l'un sur l'autre et cela se sentait durant les batailles. Ils s'entraidaient sans pour autant se gêner. Harry avait trouvé en la personne de sa sœur une alliée de premier ordre mais aussi la complémentarité de son âme. A aucun moment de sa vie Harry s'était sentit totalement heureux jusqu'à ces derniers jours. C'est sans doute ce qui arrive quand un de ses rêves les plus chers se réalise. Toutefois il n'oubliait pas que ce rêve serait éphémère s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution pour aider Sarah.

En arrivant sur un immeuble de Berlin, Sarah regarda autour d'elle pour évaluer les risques immédiats. Encore une chose qu'elle avait apprise avec une rapidité déconcertante. Harry la regarda avec fierté mais aussi avec tristesse. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa sœur suive la même voix que lui en combattant si jeune. D'un autre côté, il se mettait à sa place. Jamais il n'aurait supporté qu'une personne l'oblige à rester à l'écart d'une guerre qui le concerne encore plus que les autres. Sarah finit par s'apercevoir du regard insistant de son frère et se tourna vers lui. Il lui accorda un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Sarah portait maintenant les mêmes vêtements que son frère. Ils devaient bien avouer qu'à chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient, les sorciers tout comme les Moldus, les prenaient pour des ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à les défendre.

Une explosion non loin d'eux les coupa dans leur complicité et ils sautèrent de l'immeuble pour se rendre sur les lieux de la déflagration. Une grande avenue du centre ville était maintenant le théâtre d'une confrontation entre d'innombrables créatures de Voldemort et les forces coalisées de sorciers et de militaires moldus.

Cependant ces derniers perdaient du terrain et ne cessaient de reculés malgré leur détermination. Un groupe de militaire qui escortait des civils pour qu'ils évacuent furent encerclés par une poignée d'Acromentule. Ils firent pleuvoir les balles sur elles sans autres résultats que d'énerver ces dernières. Au moment où elles allèrent les assaillir, deux d'entre elles se firent aplatir contre le sol et les trois autres furent déchiquetés par ce qui semblait être une pluie de cristal.

Sarah et Harry apparurent tels des Ombres en devant des Moldus encore sous le choc.

- On prends le relais, mettez ces gens à l'abri, dit Harry  
- Mais… qui êtes vous ? demanda l'un des militaires

Ils ne répondirent pas et tous deux se mirent en marche vers les autres créatures qui avançaient sur eux.

- Prête ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

Sarah hocha la tête, déjà concentrée. Les créatures furent de plus en plus nombreuses à se diriger vers eux. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Ils eurent bientôt la confirmation de la présence de Détraqueurs, d'un groupe de vampires, d'innombrables Raticro (Espèce de rat géant avec des écailles) ainsi que plusieurs dragons qui étaient en train de s'en prendre aux immeubles environnant. Depuis un certain temps, Voldemort utilisait ce genre de créatures, particulièrement résistantes aux attaques magiques et très résistantes aux armes Moldus. Harry et Sarah entendirent des voix derrière eux qui leurs criaient de fuir mais ils étaient déjà trop concentrés pour y faire attention.

Harry se mit à flotter dans les airs pendant que Sarah se figea sur place. Quand les créatures arrivèrent à quelques mètres d'elle, elle utilisa une puissante vague psychique comme une très grande bourrasque de vent qui projeta les premiers assaillants loin en arrière. Harry s'occupait déjà des Détraqueurs. Pour cela il faisait un balai aérien vers eux en utilisant un dérivé du Patronus qui consistait à produire un halo autour de lui pour ne pas être affecté par ce type de créature. Il prolongeait cet halo jusqu'à son épée et éliminait ses adversaires grâce à elle.

On aurait dit une partie de flipper quand on le regardait aller d'une créature à l'autre à toute vitesse. On ne voyait plus qu'une sphère blanche qui provoquait des ondes de choc à chaque fois qu'elle rebondissait. De son côté Sarah était en train d'envoyer valser ses assaillants et utilisait l'environnement pour allié. C'est ainsi que des lampadaires, des débris mais aussi des voitures ou encore des bouches d'égouts lui servaient de projectiles.

Toutefois elle commença à perdre du terrain car les créatures commencèrent à devancer ses actions. Sarah n'était pas encore expérimentée et avait encore du mal à improviser. Harry fonça vers elle et lança son sortilège Asigiri. Il profita du brouillard épais pour attraper sa sœur et se téléporter un peu en retrait avant qu'ils ne se fassent déborder.

- Ces satanés rats ne veulent pas se laisser tuer, ils sont trop rapides, je n'arrive pas à les toucher.  
- Occupe toi des dragons et clous les au sol, je m'occupe du reste, fit Harry en les voyant arriver.

Sarah colla les ailes contre leurs corps à une douzaine de dragons. Sa concentration était alors extrême car elle devait se focaliser sur de nombreuses cibles à la fois. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas tentée sans l'appuie de son frère car cela la rendait vulnérable aux autres assaillants. Harry, de son côté, fit apparaître son aura en se concentrant. Il tendit sa main gauche vers l'avant et plia son bras droit vers l'arrière. Un arc et une flèche d'argent apparurent presque instantanément. Il ne tira pas immédiatement et se concentra davantage. Son aura était maintenant un véritable brasier. Contre toute attente, il leva se détourna de sa cible en orientant sa flèche vers le ciel. Il finit par la décocher et celle-ci fusa en silence, libérant derrière elle une poussière d'argent.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? pesta Sarah  
- Attends encore quelques secondes, répondit Harry légèrement essoufflé

Elle s'étonna que son frère si endurant d'habitude, montre des signes d'épuisement après avoir lancer qu'une seule attaque. Soudain, il y eut un grand flash de lumière dans le ciel dans un grondement sonore semblable au tonnerre. Ce fut un véritable déluge de flèches d'argents qui se déversèrent sur le sol. Le sortilège eut un effet effroyable. Les flèches d'argents détruisirent tout ce qu'elles touchèrent. Les immeubles furent éventrés, les voitures misent en pièces mais le spectacle le plus macabre fut sans nul doute l'extermination des Raticros. Malgré leur rapidité, les flèches étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses pour être évitées. C'était comme essayé d'esquiver de la pluie. Il décima les trois quarts des centaines de rongeurs en une seule attaque.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle technique ?  
- Elle est pas mal mais ne t'avises pas de l'utiliser trop souvent sinon on va nous reprocher de détruire la ville autant qu'eux.  
- Rabat joie… Attention !! cria t'il en se faisant volte face.

Il établit un bouclier mais ce fut trop tard, ils furent tous deux prit dans une puissante déflagration qui les projeta violemment. Harry fit plusieurs pirouette avant de s'écraser contre le sol mais Sarah eut moins de chance que lui. Elle se cogna contre un mur et perdit connaissance. Harry se releva difficilement après quelques secondes malgré la douleur et les plaies qu'il avait. Heureusement qu'il portait les vêtements que lui avaient donnés Morgane, sans eux, il ne se serait sans doute plus jamais relevé.

Il se téléporta jusqu'à sa sœur et disparut de nouveau pour réapparaître dans un immeuble environnant. Ils étaient dans un bureau d'une entreprise qui avait été déserté, à son grand soulagement. Il utilisa le sortilège de soin sur sa sœur. Si ses blessures se cicatrisèrent rapidement, elle mit un peu plus de temps à se réveiller. Après s'être assuré qu'elle avait recouvert ses esprits, ils se téléportèrent de nouveau sur le toit d'un autre immeuble et observèrent les créatures qui les cherchaient à présent.

Harry finit par découvrir la cause de l'attaque qu'ils venaient de subir. Il s'agissait d'une demie douzaine de Tortugales, une espèce de grosse tortue qui avait une carapace épineuse, et une tête de dragon. Elles servaient d'artillerie pour les besoins de Voldemort. Elles compensaient leur lenteur par une résistance à toute épreuve et une puissance de feu inégalée.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sarah en regardant le même endroit que son frère.  
- Ecoute, je pense qu'on va devoir être plus stratégique qu'on l'a été jusqu'à maintenant, répondit t'il en réfléchissant  
- Je pourrais utiliser ma télékinésie pour retourner ses affreuses bestioles, sur le dos, une tortue est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
- C'est une bonne idée, pendant se temps je vais m'occuper des vampires avec mes flèches de lumières. Voldemort est devenu bien prétentieux s'il pense que les vampires sont à l'abri du soleil grâce à ses nuages noirs.  
- Je te rejoindrais dès que je pourrais. Fais attention à toi, dit t'elle en commença à s'envoler  
- Toi aussi.

Les deux Potter se séparèrent et foncèrent sur leurs adversaires. Les souffles destructeurs des Tortugales ne purent attendre Sarah qui était hors d'atteinte dans les airs. La rue s'illumina d'explosion de lumière et elle sut que son frère était déjà au travaille et elle l'imita. Il fallut tout son pouvoir télékinésie pour renverser les Tortugales les unes après les autres, ces dernières pesant plus d'une tonne. Quand elle parvint à se débarrasser de la dernière elle fut fouettée par quelque chose d'énorme et fut projetée contre le sol. Elle se rétablit en catastrophe grâce à ses pouvoirs mais elle s'aperçue qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne.

Elle avait une balafre au niveau de l'épaule. Elle entendit un puissant rugissement au dessus d'elle et leva la tête. Elle pesta intérieurement contre elle en voyant qu'elle avait complètement occultée la présence des dragons. Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et elle vacilla légèrement sur elle-même. Le dragon se posa devant elle et s'apprêta à cracher son feu. Elle utilisa sa télékinésie non pas contre le dragon mais comme force de propulsion pour se mettre hors de portée. Toutefois deux autres dragons piquèrent sur elle et ses forces s'amenuisaient beaucoup plus que d'habitude. La queue du Magyar devait être venimeuse. Les deux dragons, encore dans les airs, crachèrent leur souffle enflammé sur elle et elle ferma les yeux de désespoir.

Elle commença à sentir la chaleur infernale des flammes quand une grande détonation retentit comme un son de cloche. Elle n'arriva pas à ouvrir les yeux tout de suite mais sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et ses forces lui revenir peu à peu. Harry s'était interposé in extremis et avait établit un grand et puissant bouclier pour les protéger tous les deux. Il avait sa main droite pointé vers les dragons et la gauche dirigée sur Sarah. Alors que cette dernière s'efforçait d'ouvrir les yeux, le bouclier était mis à mal pas les actions combinées des créatures. Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer comme il le souhaitait sur sa défense car il devait soigner sa sœur en même temps. Une fois le venin neutralisé, elle se releva en observant la situation autour d'elle.

Elle vit que des Noctabres avaient rejoints les rangs ennemis. Il s'agissait d'un mélange entre des arbres et des hommes. Cette double appartenance les rendait vraiment dangereux. Ils avaient une mobilité humaine et la force d'un arbre, sans compter le parfum paralysant qu'ils étaient capables de vaporiser. Pour l'instant le nouveau bouclier d'Harry tenait le coup. Le Lucia, comme il l'avait baptisé, consistait à une alchimie entre le Protégo Aura arrêtant la magie et l'Eternia Doma stoppant toutes attaques physique.

- Harry, je m'occupe de la diversion, trouve le moyen de nous sortir de là.  
- J'ai déjà une petite idée, tu peux y aller.

Sarah ferma les cieux et leva ses mains vers les cieux. Sa concentration était telle que les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Les nuages noirs commencèrent à tourner en spirales au dessus d'elle comme une onde aquatique. C'est alors qu'une colonne de lumière se mit à les éclairer. Il s'agissait du soleil qui parvenait enfin à bercer les nuages magiques de Voldemort.

Sarah cria et les nuages s'écartèrent de plus en plus et éblouir bientôt les environs sur un large périmètre. Les vampires survivants ne purent se mettre à l'abri et disparurent en poussière avant d'avoir put faire un pas. Les autres créatures furent éblouies ce qui les fit stopper leurs attaques. Harry dessina un cercle de lumière dorée sur le sol autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent absorbé dans celui-ci et disparurent dans les égouts de la ville.

- Je m'occupe des dragons, tu serras plus efficaces que moi avec tes flèches contre les Noctarbres, dit Sarah aussitôt qu'ils eurent touchés le sol humide et nauséabond.  
- Sarah, fais attention, tu manques encore d'expérience, ne sous estimes pas ces dragons.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu n'as pas besoin de veiller autant sur moi, je serais me débrouiller.  
- Je le sais bien mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de m'écouter. Tu en sais moins sur les créatures magiques que moi alors…  
- J'ai déjà mon plan, tu m'as dis que les dragons étaient très résistants à l'exception de leurs yeux pas vrai ?  
- Correct  
- Dans ce cas, je devrais pouvoir les neutraliser.  
- Entendu, mais quand on aura finit…  
- … on file s'allonger sur un transat sur une île des caraïbes, plaisanta Sarah  
- C'est une idée, répondit Harry appréciateur. Bon allons-y, ajouta t'il en reprenant son sérieux.

Harry et Sarah prirent deux chemins différents. Harry se dirigea vers une bouche d'égout situer au nord. Sarah alla dans le sens opposé. Harry fut le premier à sortir. Il fit sauter la bouche d'égout et se téléporta dans les airs. Sa main gauche fut en feu et un arc de feu apparut quelques instants plus tard. Il visa les Noctarbres qui s'animaient en dessous de lui. Il décocha une série de Pyro, ses flèches enflammées. Les créatures, ayant un corps de bois, furent totalement décimées par la pluie de feu qui s'abattait sur elles.

C'est alors que deux dragons le surprirent en faisant leurs apparitions derrière un immeuble. Harry qui était en position allongé vers le sol fit volte face à très grande vitesse et sa tendit sa main droite vers les créatures. Ce fut quasiment à bout portant qu'une multitude de flèches d'argent furent projetées de sa main et mirent en pièce les deux créatures. Il n'avait pas utilisé d'arc cette fois ci car sa technique ne lui demandait pas d'être précis.

Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais utilisé cette technique assez sophistiquée sans avoir prit le temps de se concentrer et cet effort lui avait vidé de son énergie. Il eut un éclair d'inquiétude et se tourna vers Sarah immédiatement. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait réussit à terrasser les quatre dragons sans son aide. Il flotta vers elle maladroitement, sa force magique était pratiquement épuisée. Il se posa sur le sol à côté de sa sœur qui paraissait au moins aussi fatiguée que lui. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un grondement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et découvrir avec effroi qu'une des Tortugales avait réussit à se remettre ses pattes.

- C'est de ma faute, pesta Sarah. J'ai utilisé ma télékinésie contre les dragons sans me soucier de ce qu'il y avait aux alentours.

Harry était inquiet, il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'énergie de se téléporter avec Sarah avant que la créature ne les tue. La Tortugale sembla prendre une grande inspiration en penchant sa tête en arrière. C'est alors qu'une pluie de sort s'abattirent sur elle et finirent par avoir raison d'elle au bout d'une dizaine de seconde. Des Aurors apparurent dans le coin de la rue mais pas seulement. Les Ombres étaient également présents à la grande surprise de Harry. Tous se mirent à exterminer les dernières créatures qui avaient survécus puis le groupe des Ombres se dirigea vers les deux Potter. Ces derniers étaient en train de récupérer, assis sur le sol.

Soudain Voldemort apparut entre eux et il regardait Harry et Sarah avec un regard mauvais. Les Aurors et les Ombres lancèrent des sorts sur lui mais ils le traversèrent comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- Arrêtez ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est qu'une image résiduelle, il est sans doute a des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, annonça Harry en se relevant.  
- Bien vu Potter… ou Alwin, comme tu le souhaites. Je dois dire que quand mes espions m'ont fait part de ta… résurrection, j'ai été assez surpris et très fortement agacé par cette nouvelle. C'est ennuyeux, ces personnes qui refusent de mourir. Toutefois je suis heureux que tu sois là pour assister à mon avènement. Quelle ironie que le sort ait voulu que la famille Potter ne compte que des martyres. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, l'un d'entre vous mourra bientôt. La question est qui ira en enfer en premier, ta chère petite sœur en sursit ou toi qui tentera tout pour la sauver. Profitez bien de votre victoire car ce sera sans doute la dernière, déclara Voldemort en ricanant avant de disparaître.

Tout le monde resta sur place quelques secondes. Harry se retourna vers sa sœur et tendit la main pour la relever en ignorant son air interrogatif.

- Rentrons, dit t'il simplement en s'apprêtant à se téléporter.  
- Attends… fit la voix d'Hermione. Tu es vraiment Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry enleva sa capuche et les Ombres purent découvrirent que Voldemort avait dit la vérité.

- Pourquoi tu … continua la jeune Gryffondor.  
- Pas ici, suivez nous au manoir, je vous expliquerais là bas, répondit t'il en se téléportant avec sa sœur.

Quatre autres éclairs de flammes les suivirent jusqu'à la demeure des Potter. Harry lâcha la main de Sarah et se dirigea vers le bâtiment sans regarder en arrière ses amis qui venaient d'apparaître. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sarah le remarqua mais ne dit rien et le suivit sagement. Harry ordonna aux protecteurs de laisser passer ses amis et rentra finalement dans le manoir. Il demanda des boissons aux Elfes qui venaient à lui et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de cette pièce en regardant la forêt bordant le manoir. Ses amis s'installèrent à la table de la bibliothèque en silence et attendirent que Harry parle le premier. Toutefois après plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité, c'est Sarah qui rompit le silence.

- Harry ?  
- Oui, excuse moi… Il y a des moments où j'aurais bien besoin d'une pensine pour me vider la tête, répondit se dernier en soupirant.

Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur une petite commode juste à côté de la fenêtre alors que les elfes de maison s'affairaient à servir tous le monde. Harry attendit qu'ils aient finis et les remercia. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent quittés la pièce qu'il se décida à parler.

- Avant toute chose, laissez moi faire les présentations. Sarah, je te présente mes amis, Max, Ayla, Hermione et Neville. Tous le monde, je vous présente Sarah, ma petite sœur.

Sarah salua timidement les invités mais ces derniers ne répondirent pas tout de suite, trop surpris par cette nouvelle.

- Mais Harry…quand…  
- On ne se connaît que depuis deux semaines. Mais laissez moi tout vous expliquer.

Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait quitter. Il passa ensuite à l'histoire de Sarah en passant très rapidement sur le fait que c'était le cristal Atlante qui lui ait donné la vie. Sa sœur souffrant encore de ce fait.

- Tu as vraiment été entraîné par Morgane ? Celle des légendes ? demanda Hermione, intéressée  
- Oui et je peux vous dire qu'à côté d'elle, Rogue est sympathique, plaisanta t'il. Le fait est qu'elle m'a permit de progresser, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé…  
- Alors tu es plus fort que Voldemort maintenant… conclut Ayla en souriant  
- Je ne peux pas te répondre, j'ignore quelle est sa véritable force mais je le saurais sans doute très vite.  
- Qu'est ce que tu entends pas très vite ? demanda Neville  
- Quoi qu'il arrive, dans moins de trois semaines, je l'affronterai.  
- Mais pourquoi si vite ? Tu pourrais attendre un peu et t'entraîner davantage. Ses armées reculent un peu partout. Avant de venir à Berlin, on a appris que les Aurors avaient gagnés des batailles à Dublin et Paris. Avec le temps on… expliqua Hermione  
- Je n'ai pas ce temps, la coupa Harry en baissant les yeux  
- Expliques toi… Est-ce que ça à avoir avec ce que Voldemort a dit tout à l'heure ? demanda Max  
- Je suis aussi curieuse Harry. Pourquoi a-t-il dit que j'étais en sursis ? déclara Sarah  
- J'aurais voulu que tu ne le saches pas mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Tu as le droit de savoir ce qui te concerne dans un premier temps. Sarah, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur le cristal Atlante. Il est capable de donner la vie mais il ne peut vivre en alchimie avec toi que pendant une certaine période. La pureté de l'âme est essentielle pour son existence même. Alors… quand tu auras fêté ton dixième anniversaire…  
- Elle perdra ses pouvoirs ? demanda Ayla

Harry baissa davantage la tête, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de sa sœur.

- Je vais mourir c'est ça ? déclara cette dernière sombrement.  
- Oui… répondit t'il la gorge nouée

Il y eut un silence dans la bibliothèque et malgré les rayons de soleil traversaient la fenêtre, l'ambiance n'aurait put être plus sombre.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'éviter ça, pesta Ayla en tapant du poing sur la table avec colère.

Tout le monde sursauta mais les Ombres ne furent pas surpris par son geste. Elle était une grande sœur elle aussi et Harry avait sauvé Caroline il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Il y en a un n'est ce pas ? Sinon tu ne resterais pas aussi calme, fit Hermione  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique solution pour te sauver, c'est d'en émettre le souhait avec le livre divin en notre possession, annonça t'il avec un sourire sans joie à sa sœur.  
- Ce qui veut dire, réunir les cinq artefacts… conclut Neville  
- Ce qui veut dire prendre un risque énorme. Si on obtient trois artefacts et que Voldemort a les deux autres en sa possession, on va devoir se battre pour faire notre souhait en premier une fois réunis. Si c'est lui qui réussit…  
- Alors la guerre sera terminée, on aura perdu, lança Max  
- Tu vas quand même prendre le risque n'est ce pas ? tu ne peux pas laisser tomber Sarah, tonna Ayla en se levant

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit avec un visage des plus déterminé. Il se dirigea vers sa sœur qui était devenue muette à cette annonce. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et essuya ses larmes naissantes avec le pouce de ses mains. Elle le regarda finalement le visage prit entre ses mains.

- Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi petite sœur. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. On va se battre tous les deux et on réussira.  
- Mais c'est un risque trop important…  
- Ais confiance  
- Harry, il y a un autre problème que tu n'as pas envisagé, comment espères tu trouver la lyre d'Orphée en moins de trois semaines ? demanda Hermione  
- Je sais déjà où aller, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment, dit t'il en se tournant vers elle.  
- Expliques toi…  
- Voldemort m'a volontairement donné un indice. Après tout lui aussi veut récupérer cet artefact.  
- Mais pourquoi il ne va pas le chercher lui-même, c'est stupide, s'exclama Max  
- Non, c'est même plutôt intelligent de sa part. La lyre se trouve dans le seul endroit dangereux pour lui. C'est endroit qu'il craint par-dessus tout.  
- Ne me dis pas que… commença Hermione  
- Si. Tu as deviné. La lyre d'Orphée se trouve aux Enfers.  
- En enfer ? mais ça veut dire qu'on ne peut la récupérer que lorsqu'on est mort ? s'interrogea Neville  
- Non, si la légende de la lyre est vraie alors il n'y a pas de raison que le reste du mythe ne le soit pas. Orphée lui-même s'est rendu aux Enfers pour demander à Hadès de rendre la vie à Eurydice, une dryade dont il était tombé amoureux. Ca veut dire qu'il existe un endroit sur Terre qui mène aux Enfers et je crois savoir où c'est. Il y a une île dans la mer noire qui serait l'endroit où auraient séjournés les héros défunts. Elle a pour nom l'île blanche et correspondrait à l'île de Leucé.  
- Mais comment sais tu tout ça ? demanda Harry  
- Oh c'est juste que j'ai toujours aimé l'histoire d'Orphée et Eurydice… je trouve cette histoire très touchante le fait que même la mort n'a put les séparer, répondit Hermione en rougissant.  
- Les filles… soupira Max en secouant la tête ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Ayla.  
- Très bien dans ce cas je partirais pour cette île dès l'aube demain matin, fit Harry en se redressant.  
- On vient avec toi, fit Ayla  
- Moi aussi je veux venir, répliqua Sarah  
- C'est trop dangereux, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller là bas. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais bon accueil une fois sur place. Plus on sera nombreux plus on aura des chances de se faire repérer  
- Ca m'est égale je viendrais quand même, pesta Ayla  
- On vient aussi, confirma Neville  
- Maintenant ça suffit, cria t'il. Ca serait vraiment stupide de prendre un aussi gros risque. A quoi ça rimerait de tous mourir là bas ? Vous avez une guerre à mener ici et je suis toujours revenu non ? On ne m'appelle pas le survivant pour rien.  
- Je suis désolée grand frère mais cette histoire me concerne autant que toi, je viens, fit Sarah d'une voix trop adulte pour son âge.  
- Harry il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, une fois le Styx franchit tu seras dépourvu de tes pouvoirs magiques. En plus tu ne sais pas où pourrait se trouver la lyre, les enfers sont aussi grand que la surface de la Terre, c'est du suicide, déclara Hermione.  
- Je suis au courant, répondit Harry. Morgane m'a laissé assez d'indices pour que je me débrouille une fois là-bas. Il me reste mon Aura, le pendentif et mon épée pour me battre, ça devrait suffire.  
- Raison de plus pour que je vienne, mes techniques ne sont pas magiques, insista Sarah.  
- Très bien, on partira tous les deux demain matin. Quand à vous je vous préviens, dit t'il en s'adressant à ses amis. Si vous tentez de venir vous le regretterez amèrement. J'aurais besoin de vous mais pas tout de suite, cette visite aux enfers n'est que l'entracte. Vous serez à mes côtés pour vaincre Voldemort.  
- Puisqu'on est inutile, on rentre, lança Max en se téléportant

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'Harry ne le coupe.

- Il m'en veux toujours n'est ce pas ? demanda t'il sans attendre de réponse.  
- Ca lui passera, bonne chance à vous deux, j'espère que tout se passera bien, fit Neville en serrant la main de ce dernier.

Il se téléporta à son tour alors qu'Ayla se dirigeait déjà vers Harry.

- Ecoutes moi, je te jure que si tu meurs là bas, même l'enfer sera doux à côté de ce qui t'arrivera quand je te rejoindrais, dit t'elle en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Tu m'as manquée imbécile, fais attention, ajouta t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle resta quelques secondes avant de se détacher de lui puis se dirigea vers Sarah.

- J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se connaître toutes les deux. J'ai plein de trucs à t'apprendre pour rendre fou ton idiot de grand frère, annonça t'elle en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Veille sur lui pour moi, chuchota t'elle avant de se redresser.

Elles s'accordèrent un grand sourire avant qu'Ayla ne se téléporte à son tour. Hermione s'avança vers Harry plus timidement que les autres. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant que cette dernière se blôtisse contre lui, les yeux humides.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé Hermione, je sais que je ne te rends pas la vie facile, murmura t'il à son oreille.

Cette dernière se détacha légèrement de lui et le regarda quelques instants avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec une grande tendresse. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres et colla sa tête contre son torse.

- Je serais prête à tout traverser, avec toi et pour toi Harry. Dis moi que tu reviendras, j'ai besoin que tu me le promettes.  
- Je reviendrais, je te le promets à toi et aux autres.

Elle se retira finalement de son étreinte et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se tourner vers Sarah.

- A bientôt Sarah, je suis certaine que vous réussirez. Vous êtes des Potter après tout. Je te ferais découvrir le monde des sorciers quand on aura plus de temps.  
- Eh ben j'espère que tu aimes les livres poussiéreux Sarah, plaisanta Harry.

Hermione se retourna en lui lançant un regard menaçant. Harry leva aussitôt les bras en signe d'abandon.

- Je vous laisse tous les deux, surtout ne faites pas de bêtises, fit t'elle d'un air soupçonneux avant de se téléporter

Harry et Sarah restèrent quelques instants à se fixer avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ben dis donc, elle n'est pas facile, conclut Sarah  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, soupira son frère  
- Mais bon, si ça doit devenir ma future belle sœur, elle devra faire des efforts pour que je te donne l'autorisation pour te marier avec elle.  
- Hey doucement on en est encore loin.  
- Hmm…  
- Au moins je n'aurais pas ce problème avec toi, dit t'il en rigolant en se dirigeant vers la porte de la bibliothèque  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Je ne te donnerais pas la permission de sortir avec un garçon avant tes dix sept ans donc ça me laisse de la marge.  
- Quoi ?? Non mais tu rigoles espèce de Troll, essaie un peu de m'en empêcher, grogna t'elle en lui sautant dessus.  
- Bon d'accord, seize ans si tu me promets d'éviter les rouquins, marmonna t'il alors qu'elle l'étranglait avec ses bras.  
- Les rouquins ? l'interrogea t'elle en le relâchant.  
- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, dit t'il en se massant la gorge en faisant une grimace.  
- Dis moi Harry, c'est vrai que j'ai une chance de vivre. Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment une chance hein ? Parce que je suis heureuse pour la première fois de ma vie alors je compte bien en profiter maintenant.  
- Je ne te mentirais pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important. Tu risques de m'avoir sur le dos encore de nombreuses années petite sœur. Allez, on doit aller se reposer. La journée de demain risque d'être…infernale, soupira t'il en franchissant la porte avec Sarah.

* * *

Vos RAR sont postées sur mon forum. http://gochris.free.fr/phpBB2/viewforum.php?f19 Merci à tous pour votre soutien. A bientôt.

Chris


	33. Chapitre 33 : Les Enfers

**Chapitre 33 : Les Enfers**

Harry et Sarah se réveillèrent peu avant l'aube et chacun d'eux se prépara en silence. Ils n'avaient pas trouvés le sommeil de la nuit à cause de leur anxiété. Harry fut le premier prêt et attendit patiemment à l'entrée du manoir en faisant l'inventaire de ce qui pourrait leur être utile une énième fois. Il avait emmené un sac rempli de fiole de potions et vérifiait machinalement que ses vêtements étaient en état, que son pendentif était toujours à son coup et que son épée pouvait apparaître et disparaître par sa simple volonté. Sarah descendit l'escalier de sa chambre la mine grave. Elle était encore jeune, mais elle avait déjà une bonne notion de ce que pouvait être les Enfers. Elle rejoignit Harry en étant perdue dans ses pensées.

Harry lui mit la main sur son épaule et la regarda avec attention.

- Ecoute moi Sarah, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu changeais d'avis…  
- Je viens, affirma t'elle avec vigueur.  
- Très bien mais je tiens à ce que tu me fasses une promesse avant de partir, c'est très important.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Quoi qu'il se passe là-bas et quoi que je te demande de faire tu m'obéiras sinon je devrais te laisser ici.  
- D'accord je te le promets mais…  
- Pas de mais Sarah, j'ai besoin de savoir que je pourrais compter sur toi une fois aux Enfers.  
- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, tu m'as vraiment tout dis ? demanda t'elle sombrement.  
- Je ne te cache rien Sarah, c'est juste qu'on va devoir faire le plus vite possible pour atteindre les Champs Elyséens. De notre efficacité peut dépendre notre survis à tous les deux.  
- Je comprends et je ne serais pas un fardeau pour toi, fit t'elle en reprenant un peu de vigueur  
- Tu ne l'as jamais été petite sœur, répondit t'il en lui accordant son premier sourire.

Ils s'avancèrent un peu dans le parc du manoir avant de s'arrêter alors que les protecteurs venaient les saluer.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire ? demanda Sarah en les voyant tous venir.

En effet, chaque protecteur était venu à leur rencontre, même Hildegarde, la licorne, avait quittée la forêt.

- Je crois qu'ils savent ce qu'on s'apprête à faire et ils viennent nous souhaiter bonne chance, répondit Harry en s'agenouillant pour caresser les deux loups.

Après une courte séance de caresses et de léchage de visage, Harry et Sarah se mirent en route vers l'île de Leucé en se téléportant. Ils arrivèrent sur l'île Grecque de Crète après quelques secondes. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre directement à leur destination par la téléportation. En effet, il fallait avoir une bonne image en tête de la destination pour l'utiliser. Ils avaient donc choisis la Crète, étant l'endroit le plus proche qu'Harry connaissait. Ils firent donc le reste du chemin en volant vers le nord pour atteindre la mer noire. Ils y arrivèrent une heure plus tard et stationnèrent dans les airs au dessus de l'île. Vu de l'endroit où ils étaient, l'île blanche paraissait vraiment minuscule.

Ils atterrirent finalement en bordure de l'île, ne voulant s'exposer aux habitants. Toutefois l'île ne disposant d'aucune végétation et de peu d'habitation, ils durent se montrer les plus discrets possible. Harry resta quelques instants immobile puis tendit sa main à sa sœur. Celle-ci le regarda quelques instants avec interrogation puis la lui prit sans avoir obtenue d'explications.

- Déphasia, murmura t'il

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une sorte de chaleur l'envahir puis plus rien du tout. C'était un phénomène des plus étranges qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue. Elle n'arrivait plus à sentir l'air iodé ni même le vent sur son visage. La seule chose qu'elle sentait encore était les rayons du soleil qui lui réchauffait la peau telle une caresse.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? demanda t'elle en se tournant vers lui

Elle fut surprise de voir que le pendentif qu'il avait sur lui s'était mit à irradier d'une douce lumière dorée.

- Déphasia est une technique basée sur l'un des pouvoirs du pendentif de Lémurie. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer en fait. Je vais tenter de te l'expliquer en marchant, dit t'il en entamant sa marche. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis que le pendentif était capable de me faire voir ce que les autres ne peuvent pas voir comme les gardiens. En effet, les gardiens appartiennent à une autre dimension, c'est pour cela que personne ne les voit. En clair, grâce au pouvoir du pendentif je peux nous envoyer dans une de ses dimensions pour ne plus apparaître au monde extérieur.  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisé plus tôt, l'invisibilité c'est génial comme arme, Voldemort aurait put se faire surprendre.  
- Je viens tout juste de maîtriser les pouvoirs du pendentif. Ca a été d'une difficulté épouvantable d'apprendre à m'en servir correctement. Ce pendentif était destiné aux descendants des Lémuriens pas à moi. Heureusement, l'entraînement de Morgane a été des plus efficaces, sans ça, je n'aurais jamais la concentration suffisante pour y arriver. Seulement tu te trompes sur une chose, nous ne sommes pas seulement invisible nous somme déphasés. Nous sommes immatériels en quelque sorte. On ne peut ni nous voir, ni nous sentir ou encore nous toucher. Cependant, on ne peut pas intervenir dans ce qui n'est pas notre dimension, tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- A peu près, c'est plus compliqué que mes pouvoirs, songea t'elle en fronçant les sourcils  
- De ton point de vue, je pense que je serais tout aussi dérouté par la compréhension de tes pouvoirs psychiques. C'est juste que tu as appris à les utiliser naturellement depuis ta naissance, moi j'ai dû improviser. Mais assez parlé, on doit accélérer, le temps nous est compté.

Sarah acquiesça et ils accélèrent leur course vers le centre de l'île. Ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de relief sur Leucé et Harry chercha le plus ancien bâtiment de l'île. Il discerna ce qui semblait être des ruines à l'Ouest de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il allait en faire part à Sarah quand celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vit un homme la traversait comme si elle était un fantôme. Harry lui offrit un sourire moqueur et après que Sarah eut répliquée par un coup de coude douloureux dans l'estomac, ils se dirigèrent vers les ruines.

A leur arrivée, ils purent voir qu'il s'agissait de ruines datant de la période antique. Au centre trônait les ruines d'un ancien temple comme ceux qu'on pouvait encore trouvé en Grèce. Harry fit signe à Sarah d'avancer. C'est alors qu'ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, des Mangemorts et plusieurs créatures s'étaient cachés derrière de gros rochers. Harry et Sarah s'y attendaient, ils en avaient discutés la veille. Voldemort savait où était la lyre et il les attendrait sûrement à la sortie pour récupérer tous les artefacts.

Harry continua son chemin tendit que Sarah restait un peu en retrait. Il découvrit finalement une sorte d'autel. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de pierre tombale noire où un sceptre et une épée se croisaient. Une frase en Grecque ancien étaient gravé tout autour de la pierre. Le texte disait _« Ici se trouve la porte du royaume d'Hadès, dieu de la mort. Mortels qui oser profanés ce lieu, abandonnez tout espoir car seuls les ténèbres vous attendent. Votre catharsis est venue »._

Sarah rejoignit Harry et lui prit la main de nouveau. Elle savait que les Enfers serait un lieu terrifiant mais maintenant qu'elle y était à la porte, une atmosphère lugubre se fit ressentir.

Elle se mit à trembler sans en avoir conscience et son frère le remarqua. Il resserra l'étreinte de sa main pour la rassurer bien que lui non plus n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le tiraillait depuis la veille mais il devait passé outre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il toucha l'autel et sentit comme un courant électrique le traverser, l'effet neutralisa les pouvoirs de son pendentif puis un choc brutal le frappa et il tomba inconscient aux côtés de Sarah.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard dans une espèce de grotte des plus glauque. L'odeur pestilentielle et âcre de la mort était omniprésente et il dût se retenir pour ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner. Il tenta de se relever mais sentit sous sa main comme une épine. Dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Il fit apparaître une sphère de lumière et vit avec horreur que ce qui lui avait piqué la main n'était autre qu'un ossement humain et ce n'était pas le seul. Des centaines de cadavres étaient disséminées dans toute cette pièce avec des expressions d'horreur sur leurs crânes. Il y avait une faible lueur bleue devant lui, cela devait être la sortie, le reste n'étant que ténèbres. Il chercha sa sœur et finit par la trouver, face contre terre un peu plus loin. Le fait de voir sa sœur au milieu des cadavres lui souleva le cœur. Pensant que ça pourrait bientôt arrivé s'il ne faisait rien, il se décida à la réveiller.

Il diminua au maximum son sort de lumière pour ne pas lui offrir ce triste spectacle mais il se dit que c'était peine perdue. Elle verrait sans doute bien pire par la suite. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, il prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers la lueur en évitant de piétiner les corps ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Ils tournèrent un peu dans la grotte et arrivèrent au abord d'un lac noir. Harry avait beau l'éclairer le mieux possible, quelque soit la substance de cette étendue de liquide, ça n'était certainement pas de l'eau. Après cette inspection, ils continuèrent l'exploration de la grotte jusqu'à enfin trouver la sortie.

Toutefois ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir quittés la grotte. En effet, il n'y avait guerre plus de luminosité à l'intérieur de cette dernière qu'à l'extérieur. Cependant ils y voyaient quand même un peu plus clair. Ils avancèrent un instant en montant une pente plus raide. Quand ils furent au sommet le spectacle des Enfers les fit frémir. Le ciel semblait totalement noir à l'exception d'une sorte de soleil de couleur bleu violacé. Ce dernier ne donnait qu'une quantité infime de lumière et ne semblait dégager aucune chaleur. Cela leur aurait pourtant fait beaucoup de bien car l'air était des plus glacial.

En contrebas, ils voyaient peu de choses en raison d'un épais brouillard qui n'épargnait aucun recoin. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir sont des rochers rougeoyant tailler en pointe qui parsemaient les alentours. Sarah se serra contre son frère, mais celui-ci ne partagea son étreinte qu'un court moment, juste pour lui donner du courage. Il relâcha sa main et sauta dans le ravin suivit de peu par sa sœur. La descente parut durer une éternité et ils ne virent le sol qu'au tout dernier moment. Sans leur habilité en vol, ils se serraient sans doute planter contre un de ses rochers qu'ils avaient vus tout à l'heure. Ce fut d'ailleurs le destin de quelques imprudents qui avaient fais le même choix qu'eux.

- Harry, tu sens ses vibrations ? Il y a quelqu'un tout près, quelqu'un de vraiment très puissant, affirma Sarah  
- Cette personne n'est pas tout près et sa puissance est infinie, il ne peut s'agir que d'Hadès lui-même.  
- Hadès, le dieu de la mort dans la mythologie Grecque ?  
- Si les Enfers existent il en est le gardien, et son omniscient lui a déjà rapporté notre venu, on va sans doute avoir des ennuis plus tôt que prévu…  
- Alors ça sert à rien de discuter, il faut avancer.

Harry sourit en regardant sa sœur, en deux semaines elle avait mûrit de façon incroyable. Elle était plus réfléchit et plus réceptive à ce qu'il tentait de lui apprendre. Ils utilisèrent toute leur vitesse pour aller droit devant eux. En chemin, ils croisèrent des créatures des plus étranges, des zombies mais aussi des Détraqueurs. Leur vitesse leur permettant de les esquiver sans combattre, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vu d'une route pavée qui menait au nord ouest. Il était risqué pour eux de l'emprunter mais d'un autre côté leur temps était compté et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se perdre.

Ils décidèrent alors de l'emprunter. Ils n'eurent pas fait cinq cent mètres que des soldats leurs barrèrent le passage.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sarah en regardant son frère.  
- On fonce, on n'a pas le temps de les contourner ou de les affronter, affirma t'il avec détermination.

Tous deux utilisèrent tous leurs vitesse et arrivèrent rapidement sur les gardes. Ces derniers étaient en fait des zombies armés de lance et de bouclier. Sarah fit une brèche dans leur défense en utilisant sa télékinésie et ils purent passer sans problème. Cependant dès cet obstacle passé un autre se présenta. Des ombres les encerclaient et elles étaient en nombres. Complètement informes on aurait dit des nuages de matières noires.

- Harry, mes pouvoirs ne marches pas sur eux, pesta Sarah qui était dos à lui.  
- Laisse moi me charger de ça, dit Harry en levant sa main droite au ciel.

On eut à peine le temps de voir qu'il concentrait son Aura que sa main s'illumina d'une sphère dorée éblouissante.

- Odyssey, cria t'il après seulement quelques secondes.

La sphère de lumière se mit à émettre une dizaine de rayon, qui, tel un phare, se mirent à tournoyer autour de sa main. Le sort transperça les ombres comme si elles n'existaient pas et la puissance du sort carbonisa même la terre autour d'eux. Harry maintint le sort pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant de baisser sa main. Les ombres n'étaient plus. Cependant les zombies en avaient profités pour les rejoindre en appelant d'autres congénères en renfort.

- Ils sont collants, grogna Harry.  
- Il en vient aussi de ce côté.  
- On ne peut pas se permettre de rester bloqués. On est fonce et tant pis pour ceux qui seront sur notre chemin.

Ils foncèrent sur la route comme si les ennemis n'existaient pas. Sarah faisait voler comme des quilles les zombies en face d'eux et Harry combinait un sortilège efficace qui consistait à élever des murs de roches autour de la route pour ne pas se faire déborder. De son autre main, il déversait derrière lui son sortilège Styxia. Les portions de route les précédents, furent bientôt entièrement recouvertes de ce jet d'acide. Les zombies ne semblèrent même pas se rendre compte que leurs jambes fondaient littéralement dans cette rivière mortelle. Après une course de plusieurs kilomètres, ils arrivèrent finalement dans une baie. Cependant, si les zombies ne les suivaient plus depuis deux kilomètres, ils faisaient maintenant face à leur premier véritable obstacle. Eaque, l'un des trois juges de l'enfer, se trouvait en face d'eux.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence et avait les yeux rivés sur ce qui semblait être un registre. Entre eux se trouvaient une dizaine d'ombres identique à celles contre lesquelles ils s'étaient battus il y a peu de temps. Toutefois, celles-ci n'étaient en aucun cas menaçantes. Elles semblaient attendre que Eaque s'intéresse à elles. Ce dernier donna des ordres muets et au fur à mesure, les ombres allaient soit vers la côte, soit retournaient en arrière. Ce fut bientôt le tour d'Harry et Sarah. Ces derniers se mirent sur leurs gardes, s'attendant à subir la fureur du juge pour s'être introduit aux Enfers. Harry devait le reconnaître, il n'était pas rassuré. Eaque en imposait. Il était de la grandeur d'Harry mais sur son visage inexpressif on pouvait lire une grande quiétude. Il était vêtu d'une toge blanche. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et bouclés jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux gris semblaient si sincères que ça en était troublant. Paradoxalement, c'est ce qui inquiéta Harry. Un homme en paix avec lui-même est plus dangereux qu'un homme en colère.

- Donnez moi vos noms afin que je puisse voir si vous êtes prêt à être envoyer dans l'endroit qui vous conviendra pour l'éternité, retentit la voix de Eaque dans leurs têtes.

Harry sut dès les premiers instants qu'il leur serait impossible de mentir.

- Je suis Harry Potter et voici ma sœur, Sarah, nous voulons nous rendre aux Champs Elyséens afin de récupérer la lyre d'Orphée.

Eaque resta inexpressif en parcourant son registre des yeux. Après quelques secondes, il leva enfin les yeux et les dévisagea d'un regard pénétrant comme s'il sondait leurs âmes.

- Vous n'êtes pas morts…  
- En effet, nous sommes venus par l'île de Leucé.  
- Je ne vois pas de mensonge dans vos propos. Seulement vous savez également qu'aucun être vivant n'as le droit d'exister au sein des Enfers. Il n'y aucune exception à cette règle. Toutefois, sa majesté Hadès sait se montrer magnanime. Vous pouvez retournés là d'où vous venez et votre péché ne sera jugé que lors de votre trépas.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne veux surtout pas manquer de respect à qui que ce soit mais nous ne pouvons faire demi tour maintenant.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que cela reviendrait à condamner ma sœur et je préfère tenter ma chance et mourir ici plutôt que de vivre ça, affirma Harry avec fougue.  
- Je vois…

Sarah regarda son frère avec un petit sourire mais elle le perdit rapidement quand le juge s'approcha d'eux.

- Je suis le premier juge des Enfers, celui qui garantit le convoie des âmes vers leur jugement une fois qu'elles sont prêtes à l'entendre. Ce n'est pas moi qui prendra la décision de ce qui vous arrivera. Seulement je vous mets en garde, une fois le Styx franchit, il n'y a plus de retour possible. Vous ne quitterez plus les Enfers et le fait d'y avoir pénétré en étant vivant est un fardeau qui pèsera dans la décision de Minos.  
- Nous en sommes conscient et sommes prêt à prendre le risque.  
- Ainsi soit t'il, puisse que mes paroles ne peuvent atteindre votre détermination, je vous autorise la traversée. Puisse vos âmes recevoir la plus juste des peines, affirma t'il en levant la main vers eux.

Ils sentirent tous deux comme si leur sang bouillonner puis cela s'arrêta en quelques secondes.

- Vos pouvoirs magiques ne sont plus, allez rejoindre l'embarcadère, Charon le passeur, vous attend.

Harry baissa la tête pour saluer Minos et Sarah fit de même. Ce dernier, le regard toujours inexpressif, retourna à son registre avec sa sérénité sans faille. Harry se doutait que ce qu'ils avaient fait été la partie facile du plan. S'il était facile d'entrer dans le royaume des morts, en sortir frôlait l'impossible. Arrivés à l'embarcadère, ils prirent place dans la barque peu engageante. Celle-ci était dans un triste état. Quand ils furent installés, celle-ci se détacha du rivage. Charon, le passeur, était un homme trapu qui n'était pas gâté par la nature au niveau du physique. Le nombre de dents qui lui restait se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Il était boursouflé et avait des yeux globuleux. Il était pratiquement chauve et les rides de son visage ressemblaient à des vaguelettes qui ondulaient quand il faisait des grimaces.

Ils avaient à peine parcourut une centaine de mètre que ce dernier se leva de la barque en manquant de la faire chavirer. Il sortit une sorte de corbeille et demanda son dût aux passagers. Harry lui tendit deux pièces en argents qui allèrent rejoindre les huit autres qu'avaient fournis les âmes. Sarah regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est le prix du passage sur le Styx, j'ai lu dans un livre que pendant l'antiquité, les personnes étaient enterrées avec une pièce dans la bouche afin qu'ils puissent se rendre au royaume des morts. Les ombres qui nous ont attaqués sont des âmes errantes qui n'ont pas eut de sépulture. Elles doivent restés une centaine d'années là bas avant de se faire autoriser le passage, lui expliqua t'il par la pensée.

Elle déglutit mais hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait comprit. Le trajet fut particulièrement long. Sarah s'endormit presque en regardant la rivière. Elle allait mettre sa main à l'eau par ennuie quand Harry la lui retira en hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Quiconque touche le Styx lui appartient. Ce n'est pas un fleuve ordinaire, il tient sa source du sang versé des hommes, regarde de plus prêt et tu verras de quoi je parle.

Sarah regarda de plus près le fleuve et étouffa un cri en découvrant sa couleur. Harry avait raison, il s'agissait d'une immense étendue de sang. Elle se blottit contre son frère qui la serra pour la calmer. Il pesta intérieurement contre lui pour ne pas avoir été plus insistant pour l'obliger à rester en arrière. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant et ce voyage, si elle s'en sortait, la hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent finalement de l'autre côté du fleuve et ils débarquèrent avec précaution. Harry eut à peine eut le temps de mettre un pied sur la terre ferme que Charon repartit aussitôt. Les Potter suivirent la route en devançant les âmes grâce à leur vitesse. Ils ne pouvaient que suivre le chemin qu'ils empruntaient car c'était le seul endroit qu'il pouvait voir, les abords de la route étant plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ils mirent près de deux heures avant que la monotonie de leur parcours ne soit troublée par la présence d'un bâtiment. Il ressemblait aux bâtiments de la Grèce Antique avec ses colonnes ioniques et leurs chapiteaux richement ornés. Sur la corniche se trouvait une frise représentant les différents lieux des enfers. Il y avait deux statues sur celle-ci. L'une représentant un guerrier avec son épée, l'autre une femme qui tenait dans sa main droite une balance. Ils étaient arrivés au temple de Minos.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Le soleil des Enfers

**Chapitre 34 : Le soleil des Enfers.**

Harry hésita un instant à entrer. Il sentait de nouveau son mauvais pressentiment. Il avait même peur, plus que l'affrontement contre Voldemort, il craignait ce temple sans qu'il en sache réellement la raison. Sarah remarqua son mal être et lui prit la main. Elle voulait lui donner autant de courage qu'il lui en apportait. Ce dernier le regarda avec inquiétude puis se tourna vers elle.

- Ecoutes moi Sarah, si les choses se passent mal à l'intérieur je veux que tu traverses ce temple et que tu fonces aux Champs Elyséens sans même jamais te retourner.  
- Pas question que je te laisse en arrière.  
- Sarah, tu as promis de m'obéir. Je sais que tu as peur, je te mentirais si je disais que je n'en ressens pas moi-même. Toutefois, je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit notre objectif. Sans la lyre d'Orphée on mourra tous les deux. Il en est de même si on reste coincé à l'intérieur de ce temple. Ne crois pas que je vais me sacrifier, je veux juste occuper Minos s'il veut nous arrêter pour te laisser assez de temps pour prendre la lyre. Ce qui t'attends sur le trajet qui te sépare d'elle est peut être pire que ce que je vais vivre ici. J'ai confiance en toi alors aie confiance en moi, s'il te plait, expliqua t'il avec gentillesse.  
- Tu as gagné, mais ne tentes pas l'impossible sinon Ayla ne sera pas la seule à t'en faire baver quand on se retrouvera, dit t'elle en lui accordant un sourire menaçant  
- A peine quelques minutes ensemble et elle a déjà une mauvaise influence sur toi, pesta t'il en secouant la tête ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

Toutefois ils reprirent vite leur sérieux et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Ils montèrent les marches du temple en marchant comme s'ils cherchaient à être le plus discret possible. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un trône ou était assis un homme qui faisait au moins une tête de plus que Harry. Il y avait quatre ouvertures dans ce modeste temple. Hormis celle qu'il venait de franchir, il y en avait une sur la droite, une sur la gauche et une autre derrière le trône. Autrement dit, un chemin pour les Asphodèles, un autre pour l'enfer des méchants et le dernier vers les Champs Elyséens. L'accès au Tartare ne devait pas être dans ce temple.

En reportant son attention sur Minos, Harry put voir que ce dernier avait les cheveux long et argenté. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque irréel ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Minos avait une prestance incroyable. Ses traits étaient si fins qu'ils en étaient presque efféminés. Il portait lui aussi une toge de couleur blanche. Ils avancèrent prudemment vers lui et s'inclinèrent légèrement quand ils furent presque à sa hauteur.

- Harry et Sarah Potter, je vous attendais.  
- Vous devez aussi savoir pourquoi nous sommes là.  
- En effet  
- Nous ne souhaitons pas causés de problèmes, nous voulons juste récupérer…  
- Je regrettes mais c'est impossible, je ne peux vous permettre, le stoppa Minos de sa voix grave  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que sa majesté Hadès ne veut aucun être vivants sur ses terres, à l'exception bien sûr de ses sujets. La seconde est que les Champs Elyséens est l'endroit le plus pure qui existe, je ne peux permettre que vous le souiller. Enfin, en tant que juge je ne peux vous laisser vous saisir d'un objet au cœur des Enfers qui pourrait influer sur le destin de ceux d'en haut.  
- Je comprends… je suppose qu'on ne peut vous convaincre, fit Harry à voix basse en baissant sa tête.  
- C'est juste…

Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil à Sarah puis releva la tête.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Harry en s'agenouillant, les mains sur le sol.  
- Il est trop tard pour une quelconque rédemption…  
- Vous m'avez mal compris, Cage Aura, cria Harry

Des colonnes de lumières apparurent tout autour de Minos sans que celui-ci montre le moindre signe de surprise. Sarah se mit aussitôt à courir et traversa le temple et prit l'entrée juste derrière le trône. Harry sourit en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas hésitée, il en était soulagé. Il garda son sort le plus longtemps possible devant un Minos étrangement passif. Ce dernier finit par se lever de son trône. D'un simple regard, il pulvérisa la Cage Aura et propulsa Harry avec une violence incroyable. Ce dernier fut projeté en dehors du temple et parvint à se stabiliser in extremis avant de s'écraser sur la route. Il se remit debout en observant le temple. Il sentit un liquide coulait sur sa lèvre et l'essuya. Il s'agissait de son sang. Il l'avait blessé sans même faire le moindre geste. Harry se concentra davantage en se préparant à une nouvelle attaque.

Minos sortit de son temple en marchant. Harry ne décelait toujours pas la moindre trace d'agressivité dans son attitude. En fait, il était aussi calme que s'il dormait. Le jeune sorcier ne se laissa pas avoir sur son attitude et joignit ses mains en avant.

- Aura Ultima, cria t'il avec force.

Une puissante Aura se dégagea de ses mains tel un rayon et fut projeté à grande vitesse sur Minos. Une grande explosion s'en suivit. Le choc fit trembler la terre et projeta une onde lumineuse sur un large périmètre. Harry fut repoussé de près de cinq mètres en arrière par le souffle. Il rabaissa ses mains tout en restant concentré. Quand la poussière générée par l'explosion retomba, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir que si le temple n'était plus que ruines, Minos, lui, n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

- Harry Potter, tu dois savoir que porter la main sur un juge de l'enfer est un acte impardonnable. Je te condamne donc à errer dans l'enfer des êtres ignobles, sans retour, déclara Minos.

Harry se sentit soulevé du sol et fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était comme paralyser. Soudain un rayon le frappa et en l'espace d'une seconde, son corps fut comme broyé par une pression immense. Quand la pression se stoppa, il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Toutefois il sentit quelque chose de différent. Il régnait tout à coup une chaleur ardente et l'air était rempli de souffre et lui brûlait les poumons. Il se releva difficilement, encore sonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Quand sa vue fut moins trouble, il vit qu'il n'était plus devant le temple de Minos. Il n'y avait autour de lui qu'un désert de roche rouge et pointue. Sur sa gauche, il pouvait distinguer un lac de souffre à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Sur sa droite, le paysage contrasté avec le paysage immédiat. En effet, il y avait des plaines de glace à perte de vue. L'endroit était aussi plus lumineux. Le semblant de soleil semblant émettre plus de luminosité ici.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose lui agripper la jambe. Il baissa le regard et vit qu'une sorte de cadavre déchiqueté de toute part était en train de ramper sur lui. Il fit un bon en arrière mais son assaillant rampa vers lui avec pugnacité. En le détaillant, Harry put voir qu'il n'avait plus de jambes. Tout le bas de son corps semblait avoir fondus littéralement. Harry se concentra et utilisa son Aura pour l'achever. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ce n'était pas le seul. Il y avait des centaines, voir des milliers de cadavres rampant ou marchant un peu partout autour de lui.

Heureusement, ces derniers n'étaient pas tous proches. L'odeur de putréfaction des cadavres mêlée au souffre aurait eut des effets désastreux pour son estomac. Il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir d'odorat dans de telles circonstances. Soudain, Minos apparut derrière lui sans aucun bruis. Harry sentit sa présence et fit volte face mais le juge ne l'attaqua pas et se contenta de regarder le reste fumant de ce qui avait été autrefois un homme.

- C'est inutile, il renaîtra bientôt de ses cendres. Toute personne ayant été jugée doit en subir le jugement pour l'éternité.  
- Et vous appelez ça la justice, grogna Harry  
- Ton cœur humain ne peut te permettre de savoir ce qu'est véritablement la justice. Tout ce qu'on t'a apprit, les choix que tu as pris, tes pensées, sont un frein vers la justice équitable. Seul l'enfant qui vient de naître connaît la vraie valeur de la justice.  
- Donc vous qui êtes adultes…  
- Nous avons été choisis par le seigneur Hadès pour être la représentation de la justice. La notion du bien et du mal n'existe pas pour nous. Nous ne nous fions qu'à la justice suprême d'un Dieu.  
- Si la justice était vôtre, vous nous auriez laissés passer tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas pour notre intérêt personnel que nous voulons cette lyre. C'est pour apporter la paix en ayant le moyen de vaincre Voldemort.  
- On te considère comme un héros du côté de ce que tu penses être le bien. Mais Voldemort est aussi un héros pour les créatures des ténèbres. Chacun défend ses valeurs alors ce serait présomptueux de porter le moindre jugement. Ce qui se passe dans le monde d'en haut n'est pas de notre ressort, nous ne devons pas intervenir.  
- Pourtant vous êtes prêt à bouleverser ce monde d'en haut comme vous l'appelez. Si je meurs, Voldemort gagne.  
- La vie est un équilibre constant entre les deux forces qui s'affrontent. L'ombre ne peut exister sans lumière et inversement. Quand tu mourras, une autre personne naîtra afin d'équilibrer les choses. Ca sera peut être dans un mois, ou peut être dans un siècle, seuls les Dieux le savent.  
- Alors vous condamnez la Terre aux ténèbres, juste parce que nous avons besoin de la lyre d'Orphée.  
- Non, tu as condamné la Terre aux ténèbres par égoïsme, pour sauver ta sœur. Malheureusement ça ne la sauvera pas, le seul réconfort que tu auras, seras de mourir avant elle.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Harry en faisant apparaître son Aura.  
- Pauvre idiot, tu veux vraiment affronter un des juges de l'enfer. Tes maigres pouvoirs sont dérisoires face à moi.

Des ailes majestueuses apparurent dans le dos de Minos et une lueur dorées se mit à entourée ses traits. Harry en tremblait en sautant l'étendue de la force de son adversaire mais en même temps il souriait inconsciemment. La puissance de Minos lui semblait bien au-delà de la sienne, bien au-delà de celle de Voldemort. Harry ne perdit pas courage pour autant et se mit en garde.

- Prends conscience de ta faiblesse, annonça Minos en disparaissant.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Minos réapparut devant lui et lui assainit un terrible coup de poing au ventre. Il crut que ses côtes allaient se briser tellement la force était grande. Si son Aura ne l'avait pas protégée, ce coup aurait sans doute été mortel. Il fut projeté en arrière dans les airs comme une feuille prise dans une tempête. Minos se mit à courir à une vitesse hallucinante et frappa, de nouveau, Harry sans que celui-ci ne touche le sol.

Il fit pleuvoir les coups en continuant à avancer ce qui donna encore plus de mal à Harry de se rétablir sur ses jambes. Il décida de tout concentrer sur sa défense ne pouvant pas riposter devant la vitesse de son adversaire. Le dernier coup de Minos fut tel qu'il se sentit propulser à une vitesse folle en arrière, son corps criblé de coups était complètement endolori. Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de ralentir sa vitesse pour se rétablir sans succès. Il atterrit dans le lac d'acide sulfurique et disparut à l'intérieur.

Minos attendit quelques instants puis tourna le dos en s'apprêtant à repartit vers son temple. Il s'immobilisa quand il sentit du mouvement derrière lui. Harry émergeait peu à peu du lac alors qu'un dôme invisible semblait l'entourer. Il semblait essoufflé et avait de nombreuses contusions au visage. Ils se dévisagèrent tous deux pendant quelques instants.

- Tu aurais dû te laisser mourir dans ce lac, tu ne feras qu'y gagner en souffrance.  
- Je ne peux pas me le permettre, trop de gens compte sur moi.  
- Idiot, que tu meures maintenant ou dans quelques minutes ne changeras rien.  
- Si je peux faire gagner à Sarah une seconde de plus en encaissant une blessure supplémentaire, je serais heureux.  
- Dans ce cas prépare toi  
- Je ne peux pas me permettre de me ménager contre lui, la moindre erreur me sera fatale. Je m'étais promis d'utiliser mes pleins pouvoirs uniquement contre Voldemort mais je n'ai pas le choix. Papa, Maman, je crois que je vais vous rejoindre plus tôt que prévu, songea t'il.

Harry concentra son Aura et ferma les yeux. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes puis une onde de choc fut propulsée de son corps, créant une sorte de bulle qui vaporisant la surface du lac dès qu'elle entra à son contact. La terre se mit à trembler violement et l'air vibrait comme jamais. Des éclairs d'Aura jaillirent de la terre et du ciel et ce fut bientôt un véritable déluge qui frappa la terre. Harry fut alors entouré d'une sphère de lumière bleue opaque. La sphère absorba toute la lumière des éclairs environnants et des milliers de traits de lumière se joignit à elle. Il y eut alors une grosse explosion de lumière et le vacarme sembla retentir sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Harry réapparut finalement aux yeux de Minos. N'importe qui en face de lui aurait été impressionné par la démonstration de force de Harry mais le juge garda la même expression qu'il arborait depuis leur rencontre. Le jeune sorcier était maintenant entouré d'un mince filament semblable à un néon autour de sa silhouette et le brasier autour de lui était bien plus violent que précédemment.

- Voilà donc le fruit de l'entraînement de Morgane. Je dois dire que la connaissant je m'attendais à mieux. Dire qu'elle a renoncée à sa liberté pour si peu de résultat.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Harry d'une voix calme  
- Morgane avait un statut très spécial et très rare au sein de notre communauté. Elle avait reçue l'autorisation de vivre dans les deux mondes, cependant elle ne devait pas changer le destin des Hommes. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir comme elle l'a fait. Sa majesté Hadès a été très contrarié d'apprendre qu'elle t'avait instruit bien au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait dût. Faire mention de notre monde est un acte de haute trahison elle a donc été punie.  
- Je vois, ça explique pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à la contacter. Elle savait que j'aurais besoin de ses informations et n'a pas hésitée à me les fournir sachant ce qu'elle risquait. Minos, tu viens de me donner une raison de plus de me battre, tonna Harry avant de se précipité sur lui.

Il fonça sur son ennemi puis en arrivant à sa hauteur il se téléporta derrière lui. Il mit ses mains au niveau de son dos sans que Minos n'ait esquissé le moindre geste.

- Micro Aura, lança t'il de toutes ses forces.

Une pluie de boules de concentré d'Aura fut projetée sur Minos. A son contact, les premières déflagrations furent incroyablement puissantes et elles augmentaient de plus en plus à mesure où les sphères jaillissaient des mains de Harry. Il maintint son sort pendant des dizaines de secondes bien que ne voyant plus que lumière et poussière. Il n'eut pas le temps de constater le résultat de son attaque que Minos apparût soudainement en sortant de la poussière, un doigt pointé sur lui. Il eut le temps de voir qu'une petite lueur qu'il sentit déjà une violente douleur dans tout le corps. Ce fut comme si on venait de lui planter des milliers d'aiguilles dans la peau. La douleur fut telle qu'il ne sentit plus ses membres et il tomba à la renverse.

Cependant dans sa chute, il parvint à lancer un rayon d'Aura sur son adversaire mais il le transperça sans parvenir à le toucher. Harry s'écroula sur le sol en serrant la dent, la douleur était aussi vive que si les aiguilles étaient encore en lui. Il finit par se relever tant bien que mal en vacillant, sa vue troublée. Du sang s'écoulait maintenant d'un peu partout sur son corps, et ses vêtements pourtant très résistant étaient mis à mal.

- Notre niveau est trop différent Harry, je pense que tu l'as compris maintenant.  
- Ca ne m'a jamais arrêté, fit Harry avec un sourire.  
- A quoi bon combattre si tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance. C'est ridicule.  
- Je ne me bats pas pour la victoire, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je veux que ma vie te fasse barrage le plus longtemps possible. J'ai promis à ma sœur que je n'abandonnerais jamais. Pour toi c'est peut être rien, mais pour moi cette promesse vaux bien au-delà de ma vie. Si je baissais les bras maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ceux que j'aime dans les yeux. J'engage ma vie comme arme dans ce combat.  
- De biens belles paroles mais je suis un juge des Enfers, elles ne peuvent m'influencer. Toutefois je dois te faire part de mon étonnement, si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, tu aurais pu battre Voldemort depuis bien longtemps.  
- J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu…  
- Tu as été faible. Tu as une arme en toi dans tu n'as même pas conscience. L'humanité est si ignorante…  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Autrefois j'étais un Moldus, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous n'utilisons pas la magie ici. Il y a une force bien plus puissante. Une force qui est dans le cœur de chaque Homme. Les sorciers les nomme, Magies noire et blanche originelles je crois. Voldemort l'a comprit lui…  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Alors je vais te montrer.

Harry se mit en garde mais Minos ne bougea pas immédiatement. Très lentement, il leva sa main droite et leva son index en pointant le soleil.

- Ce que les ignorants croient être le soleil des enfers n'est en fait que l'œuvre d'Hadès quand il a modelé son royaume. Il s'agit de la magie noire la plus extrême et la plus pure qui existe.  
- Donc son opposé c'est…  
- La lumière d'une étoile en effet. Elle est la forme la plus pure de magie blanche et la source de vie et d'espoir. Aux Enfers, notre soleil est le symbole de la mort car il détruit les âmes des morts peu à peu et ce pour l'éternité.  
- Ca veut dire que Voldemort connaît la véritable magie noire originelle.  
- C'est exact, son âme même est devenue ténèbres. Il n'est plus un homme, il n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle guidée par le mal et c'est ce qui le rend beaucoup plus puissant que tu l'es.  
- S'il a put utiliser la magie noire, il est donc possible d'utiliser la magie blanche contre lui.  
- En effet, c'est la seule chose qui pourrait le tuer.  
- Alors il y a encore de l'espoir si…  
- Non, car la magie blanche originelle n'a plus été utilisée depuis des milliers d'années. Il ait impossible qu'un être humain arrive à la maîtriser.  
- Vous sous estimez les êtres humains.  
- Et toi tu les surestimes. Vous êtes devenus trop vaniteux, trop individualiste pour vous adonner à ce pouvoir. Même ton amie Hermione qui pourtant est une sage en est loin. La seule arme qui pourrait tuer Voldemort est le soleil, l'éclair de vie qui est dans le cœur de chaque personne lorsqu'elle née. Sa capacité à aimer.  
- Si ce n'est que ça…  
- Que ça ? Je ne doutes pas de la sincérité de tes sentiments pour les tiens mais aussi forts soient t'ils, tu ne pourras jamais maîtriser ce pouvoir. L'utiliser revient à produire la même lumière qu'une étoile. La lumière des Hommes. Tu ne pourras pas la maîtriser. Une seule pensée négative, un seul sentiment néfaste et c'est l'échec.  
- J'y arriverais…  
- Voyons jusqu'où ton courage peut te mener. Si tu me prouves que tu es capable d'un tel miracle, je te laisserais partir en vie. Seulement je ne pense pas que tu vivras assez longtemps pour réussir. Je vais te montrer, la puissance du soleil noire.

Minos joignit ses mains et les leva au dessus de sa tête. Harry profita qu'il baisse sa garde pour l'attaquer. Il fit apparaître son épée et se concentra au maximum avant de foncer vers le juge. Il tendit ses bras en arrière et le frappa de toutes ses forces pour lui trancher la tête. Harry sentit tout son corps vibrer sous l'impact mais au lieu que ce soit la tête de Minos qui soit tranché, ce fut sa lame qui se brisa. Il regarda, Ragnarok, son épée, complètement éberlué. Cette dernière ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond jusqu'à ce jour, il avait même réussit à trancher du métal comme du beurre avec elle. Harry était tellement choqué qu'il ne vit pas la lumière noire que Minos avait créée sur autour de ses mains.

La sphère se mit à rayonner et frappa Harry de plein fouet. Ce dernier fut projeté à une centaine de mètres par la force du sort. Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à se réceptionner et mordit la poussière. Il resta au sol, inerte. La douleur qu'il ressentait été indescriptible. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la lave tellement son corps le brûlait. Ses vêtements fumant, n'étaient plus que lambeaux sur la quasi-totalité de son corps. Il montrait de graves brûlures un peu partout. Minos le regarda un instant en train d'agoniser avant de prendre ce qui restait de l'épée d'Harry. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le sorcier et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il leva l'épée, la lame brisée vers le corps d'Harry. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'abattre l'arme.

Cependant il ne parvint à trancher que la roche. Harry avait réussit à se téléporter in extremis et se tenait à genoux, à quelques mètres de Minos.

- Je te félicite Harry, peu de personne serait capable de ne pas succomber à cette technique. Toutefois si je l'avais exécuté à pleine puissante, ton corps serait partit en fumée. Je voulais juste te donner un échantillon de ce qui t'attends si tu combats Voldemort. Tu ne pourras pas gagner alors meurs avec honneur au lieu de repoussé l'inévitable, la fuite n'est pas digne de toi.  
- Qu… qui te parle de fuir ? pesta Harry en serrant les dents. Je t'ai dis que je réussirais à produire une lumière qui tiendra tête à la tienne.  
- Ca n'arrivera jamais, soupira Minos  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Neo Aura, lança t'il en visant les jambes de son adversaire.

Minos s'envola avec grâce en déployant ses ailles. Harry sourit alors et poursuit son attaque en lançant Micro Aura. Les sphères de lumières innombrables furent propulsées dans les cieux mais l'imprécision de l'attaque n'obligea même pas Minos à esquiver. Harry tomba au sol à genoux, complètement essoufflé. Minos le regarda avec condescendance en secouant la tête devant les tentatives infructueuses de ce dernier. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Le ciel des Enfers était beaucoup plus lumineux qu'il n'aurait dût, même dans cet endroit où le soleil rayonnait le plus. Il regarda dans les yeux et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Toutes les boules d'Aura flottaient au dessus de lui comme une nuit étoilée.

Soudain il sentit que Harry venait de surgir derrière lui et lui bloquait tous ses mouvements. Il tenta de se dégager mais rien à faire, la prise de Harry était trop forte.

- Tu ne pourras pas te défaire de cette technique si facilement, c'est ma vie que j'ai mise dans ses liens.

Des espèces d'anneaux invisibles les emprisonnés tous deux l'un à l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement.

- Cette fois tu ne pourras pas esquiver cette technique. Il s'agit de la plus puissante que j'ai mise au point. Je ne l'ai jamais employé jusqu'à maintenant car elle me faisait peur mais je n'ai plus le choix. J'aurais probablement plus de force après cela mais si les larmes des étoiles n'arrivent pas à produire la puissance du soleil alors rien ne le pourra.  
- Inutile, murmura Minos avec son calme légendaire.  
- Ca reste à prouver, Lacrim Aura, cria t'il

Les sphères de sa précédente attaque se mirent à bouger de plus en plus vite et tournèrent autour d'eux à comme des satellites qui gravitent autour d'une planète. Elles prirent bientôt une vitesse telle qu'elles ne furent plus visibles à l'œil nu. Elles ne laissaient derrière elle qu'une traînée bleue turquoise. Le spectacle vu d'en bas était d'une beauté saisissante. Harry avait maintenant concentré son Aura et l'ensemble ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une galaxie. Soudain les sphères se mirent à se rapprocher d'eux et la première les frappa dans une grande explosion de lumière dont la déflagration retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Les centaines d'autres sphères s'abattirent sur eux dans un spectacle apocalyptique. On aurait dit que le ciel entier se déchirait tellement la vacarme était insoutenable.

Il y eut une boule de lumière qui s'écrasa sur le sol avant que les dernières sphères ne retentissent. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que la fumée et la lumière ne disparaissent. Harry, qui avait été projeté au sol, voulut regarder le résultat de sa technique mais il n'y parvint pas. Sa vue était bien trop trouble. Il ferma les yeux, complètement vidé de ses forces. Cela n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose car il n'eut pas à voir que dans le ciel, Minos était sorti indemne de son attaque.

Ce dernier retomba sur la terre ferme et rejoignit Harry en marchant.

- Je t'avais prévenu de ton échec, je t'ai pourtant laissé cette chance.

Harry n'eut pas la force de répondre. Ainsi Minos n'avait pas bougé parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu. Il aurait put éviter sa technique sans problème.

- Il est temps d'en finir, je ne peux perdre plus de temps ici, il y a des âmes qui attendent d'être jugées. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser ici, de toute manière il te reste peu de temps à vivre, fit le juge avant de se retourner.  
- Attends, murmura Harry dans un souffle.

Ce dernier se redressa avec difficulté mais par un miracle de volonté car sa force physique était pratiquement à plat. Il tenta de fixer son adversaire mais sa vue ne s'arrangeait pas.

- Tu as une volonté exemplaire, je te félicite. C'est sans doute ce qui t'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à maintenant. Toutefois tu es plus mort que vivant et tu auras perdu l'usage de la vue dans quelques minutes. Voilà le véritable pouvoir du soleil noir. La dose de radiation entraîne la cécité chez l'ennemi s'il parvient à survivre.  
- Je peux perdre la vue ou mes autres sens je continuerais à me relever. Minos, je te l'ai dis, si je peux te retenir quelques secondes de plus alors ça aidera Sarah. Tu ne pourras pas me faire plus souffrir que de voir ma sœur malheureuse.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis, quelque soit ta démonstration de sentiments envers les tiens, votre jugement a été rendu. Vous méritez la mort tous les deux.

Harry ferma les yeux et concentra son Aura. Elle avait sévèrement diminuée maintenant. Il attaqua Minos sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, sa vue lui était maintenant inutile. Il frappa dans le vide à plusieurs reprises, incapable de sentir la présence du juge. Minos, agacé, se mit à l'assainir de coups. Ces derniers étaient d'une violence inouïe et le regain d'Aura de Harry s'évanouit et même temps que lui. La douleur étant trop insupportable. Une marre de sang se forma bientôt autour de lui.

- Quand tu te réveilleras, tu ne seras plus qu'une ombre et ton fardeau d'élu n'aura plus lieu d'être, adieu Harry Potter, dit Minos sans le regarder.

Il allait s'éclipser lorsqu'il entendit une complainte qui s'élevait dans les airs. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre des lamentations dans cette région des enfers mais jamais elles ne s'étaient élevées aussi fort. Elles avaient un attrait des plus mélancolique. Pour la première fois, Minos parut troublé. Jamais un tel phénomène s'était produit au sein des enfers. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il entendit et fut stupéfait de voir qu'elles ne venaient pas seulement de l'enfer des Méchants. Un son plus doux et mélodieux semblait venir des Champs Elyséens. Un autre, plus triste semblait venir des Asphodèles. Minos regarda autour de lui sans trouver la raison d'un tel agissement. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ainsi Harry avait réussit à toucher mêmes les âmes des criminels avec ses paroles. Minos le regarda, troublé pour la première fois de sa vie de juge. Il fut estomaqué de voir qu'Harry recommençait à bouger. Ce dernier était à présent recouvert de glace et couvert de sang. Il tenta de se relever une première fois en vain. Ses bras n'arrivèrent pas à supporter son poids. Il retenta une deuxième puis une troisième fois avec les mêmes résultats. Cependant, dans un effort surhumain, il parvint finalement à se redresser. Ses jambes vacillaient dangereusement mais elles arrivaient à le porter finalement. Minos le regarda sans dire un mot.

- Ra..gna..rok, fit Harry dans un murmure à peine audible.

Son épée apparut dans sa main droite mais cette dernière sembla le déséquilibrer par son poids et il vacilla encore plus. Il arriva finalement à rester debout. Il leva son épée et concentra ses dernières forces à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Ragnarok se mit à briller et la lame se reconstitua morceau par morceau sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Minos. La bouche de ce dernier s'ouvrit légèrement quand il vit Harry se mettre à sourire. Ce dernier, même si son corps était agonisant, paraissait encore avoir toute sa tête. Il pensa à ses amis, à Sirius, Remus, Tonks, puis à sa sœur et enfin ses parents. Toutes douleurs n'étaient plus, il ressentait au contraire, un grand sentiment de bien être. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait été au près de lui. La lame de son épée prit une couleur dorée et la luminosité de celle-ci devint de plus en plus vive. Sans en avoir conscience, Harry leva son épée puis fendit les airs avant de s'écrouler définitivement.

Minos le regarda avec un étrange rictus. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne réagisse. Une balafre venait d'apparaître sur sa joue. Elle n'était certes, pas profonde mais cette coupure avait une signification toute particulière.

- Ainsi tu as tenu ta parole avant de mourir, tu as réussis à te concentrer exclusivement sur tes sentiments et à te battre sans la moindre once d'agressivité. Tu es le premier humain depuis des siècles à avoir réussis cet exploit. Le miracle que tu attendais c'est finalement produit, tu as réussi à créer ton rayon de soleil. Je voudrais pouvoir tenir ma parole et te sauver mais il est trop tard désormais, tu as déjà franchis le pas vers le royaume des ombres.

Minos appela un homme qui apparut aussitôt.

- Minos, dit le nouvel arrivant en le saluant  
- Seigneur Hypnos, je désirerais que vous prennes accompagnes ce jeune homme dans son voyage. Que sa mort soit douce et paisible.  
- Comme vous voudrez.

Hypnos se dirigea vers Harry mais ce dernier fut prit d'un tremblement. Minos poussa Hypnos et s'agenouilla à côté du sorcier. Il mit sa main un peu au dessus de son corps et parut étonné une fois de plus.

- Vivant… tu as décidément une rage de vivre étonnante Harry Potter, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un être humain serait un jour capable de me surprendre autant que toi. Je tiendrais ma promesse, je te renvois d'où tu viens avec ta sœur mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous allez être sauvés. Je vous laisses une chance, à vous de la saisir, annonça Minos.

Une lumière se mit à émettre de sa main et le corps d'Harry se trouva comme aspirer à l'intérieur. Minos se téléporta aussitôt et apparut sur la route menant aux Champs Elyséens. Il vit Sarah, allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit que celle-ci avait les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle tenait précieusement contre son ventre ce qu'elle était venue chercher, la lyre d'Orphée. Minos la regarda un instant et vit que Rhadamanthe ne l'avait pas ménagé même si elle paraissait en meilleure forme que son frère. Malgré ses blessures, elle avait couru pour aider son frère. Les liens du sang étaient vraiment quelque chose de sacré chez les Potter. Minos ressentit un profond respect envers eux. Ils avaient soufferts bien plus que la plupart des humains l'auraient supportés et n'avaient jamais abandonnés. Il fit disparaître le corps de Sarah également.

- James, Lily et même toi Morgane, vous avez de quoi être fier, murmura t'il avant de retourner vers son temple. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, c'est à eux de se sauver maintenant.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Les Asphodèles

**Chapitre 35 : Les Asphodèles**

Harry et Sarah étaient tous deux allongés, l'un à côté de l'autre. La température qui régnait autour d'eux était beaucoup plus supportable que l'endroit où se trouvait Harry il y a encore quelques minutes, même si elle n'avait pas la douceur de celle des Champs Elyséens. L'air était également plus respirable en l'absence de souffre. Les blessures de la fratrie avaient été soignées mais ils demeuraient inconscients. C'est alors qu'une ombre, puis deux s'approchèrent d'eux. Elles restèrent sans bouger à leurs côtés.

Il se passa un peu plus d'heure avant que Harry ne se réveille. Bien que Minos lui ai guérit ses blessures physiques, il souffrait comme s'il venait de sauter d'un gratte ciel. Il ouvrit les yeux et dut se rendre à l'évidence sur une chose. Il garderait ses séquelles de son combat avec Minos sans doute toute sa vie. Il était maintenant totalement aveugle. Il se mit assit douloureusement et respira comme s'il venait de faire une course de plusieurs kilomètres. Après avoir repris son souffle, il tenta de se concentrer sur ses autres sens pour l'aider. Après plusieurs dizaines de seconde il entendit un petit bruit, une respiration. Il n'était pas seul. Il tenta de se diriger vers ce bruit mais il avait du mal à discerner sa provenance.

Il arriva finalement à trouver le corps inanimé de sa sœur et lui agrippa le bras. Il serra son emprise et la secoua légèrement. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en se dégageant violement de l'étreinte de son frère. Elle se tourna vers lui et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il était dans un état lamentable. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et se blottit contre lui.

- Oh Harry, j'ai eu si peur. J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu mais quand j'ai sentit ton Aura s'éteindre j'ai cru que… j'ai cru que…, dit t'elle en sanglotant.  
- Calme toi petite sœur, je suis vivant non ? Je te l'avais pourtant promis.  
- Mais…  
- Mon pendentif vibre fort, ça signifie que tu as réussis à obtenir la lyre d'Orphée ?  
- Oui j'ai réussi, regarde, elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

Elle lui montra la lyre en souriant mais le perdit très vite en regardant les yeux de son frère. Le vert émeraude des ses yeux était complètement recouvert d'un voile blanc.

- Harry… tes yeux…  
- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, mis à part le fait que j'ai perdu la vue. Je crois juste que nous avons beaucoup sous estimé Minos, c'est un adversaire redoutable. En utilisant toutes mes forces, je n'ai même pas réussis à le toucher. Je sais combien je suis fort mais je ne suis qu'un bébé à côté de lui, répondit Harry en souriant.  
- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour te rendre la vue, ce n'est pas possible, dit t'elle avec vigueur  
- Sarah, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il fallait que tu apprennes à gérer tes émotions. Ne paniques pas et analyse la situation de manière constructive. Je suis en vie, pour le moment c'est le plus important.  
- Oui mais…  
- Si tu me racontais plutôt ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
- Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Quand je t'ai laissé avec Minos, j'ai utilisé toute ma vitesse pour rejoindre les Champs Elyséens, afin de venir t'aider au plus vite. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu que la route serait si difficile. J'ai suivis le couloir jusqu'à arrivé en vue d'une plaine sans relief. J'ai continuée ma route sans ralentir et j'ai pris le chemin d'une route pavé plutôt bizarre, je me suis dis qu'elle menait là bas. Ce n'est qu'après quelques pas que je me suis aperçue que la route était devenue glissante et que les galets étaient vraiment visqueux. J'ai vite compris mon erreur quand la route s'est mise à bouger. Ce n'était pas une route mais une sorte de gros serpent géant qui dormait. Il était complètement ancré dans la terre et était de la même couleur que le sol. Quand j'ai vu sa taille j'étais vraiment paniquée, en plus tu sais que j'ai horreur des serpents. J'ai quand même été soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un basilic, je serais sans doute morte là bas. Il ressemblait plutôt à un cobra géant et me crachait du venin dessus. J'ai pu esquiver la plupart de ses attaques même si j'ai vraiment failli me faire gober entre ses horribles crochets plus d'une fois. Je me suis d'ailleurs pris sa queue dans l'estomac. Il était très rapide et en a profiter pour m'empêcher de bouger en s'enroulant autour de moi. J'ai dû utiliser toute ma télékinésie pour m'en sortir.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?  
- J'ai fais bouger sa queue et je l'ai baladé dans les airs jusqu'à ce que je fasse un nœud avec le reste de son corps. J'ai serré le tout et je suis partie. Il ne pouvait quasiment plus bouger de toute façon. Après je suis tombé sur une sorte de chemin qui était entouré de torches géantes. J'ai fais une partie du chemin lorsque j'ai vu les flammes se mettre à bouger. Elles se sont réunies entre elles à plusieurs endroits et m'ont bloqués la route. Elles se sont dirigées vers moi en m'encerclant. Je n'ai pas eu le choix étant donné que je n'ai pas de sorts glaciaires à disposition. J'ai dû foncer en utilisant ma vitesse. Comme tu peux le voir à mes vêtements j'ai pas pu esquiver plusieurs d'entre elles. Ca m'a fait un mal de chien ses brûlures mais je me suis pas arrêté et j'ai pu les distancer un peu. J'ai couru environ un kilomètre quand je suis arrivé sur un petit passage de pierre en dessus d'un précipice. Je l'ai traversé prudemment. Arrivé au milieu j'ai entendu une série de cris effroyable, on aurait dit qu'on torturait des personnes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se déchirent la voix. J'ai regardé dans le ravin d'où les cris semblaient venir et j'ai vu sur ma gauche un spectacle des plus sinistre. Il y avait un orage incessant au loin, une nappe de brouillard vert flottait à l'horizon. Si les Enfers sentent la mort, ce qu'il y avait là bas était encore pire que ça. Je n'ai pas cessé de trembler avec la peur au ventre pendant un long moment.  
- Le tartare, la prison la plus sinistre des Enfers. Ceux dont les crimes ont été les plus odieux sont enfermés là bas et torturés au-delà de l'imagination, expliqua Harry  
- Je suis prête à aller à la messe tous les jours pour éviter ça, fit t'elle en frissonnant. Enfin, je suis finalement arrivé en vue d'un grand portail qui était au centre d'une muraille magique. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si bien gardée. J'ai dût utiliser tout mon pouvoir pour survivre. Il y avait une armée de chevaliers sans visage et deux géants. Ma télékinésie et mes vagues psy n'étaient pas vraiment efficaces. J'avais l'impression que plus j'en faisait volé plus il en arriver. Je me suis faite pas mal esquintée avant de pouvoir franchir le portail. J'ai eu de la chance que les deux géants ne soient pas très vifs. Ensuite j'ai rencontré Rhadamanthe et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce type n'est pas bavard. Il allait m'attaquer quand il y a eut des chants et de la musique qui s'est élevée de partout, c'était vraiment bizarre. Je n'ai pas compris. Il a été aussi troublé que moi et après avoir soupiré il m'a laissé passé. Le reste a été plutôt facile. J'ai fais la rencontre d'Orphée et de Eurydice. C'est vraiment des personnes adorables. Orphée a joué une douce symphonie avant de me confier sa lyre. Il m'a dit d'en prendre soin mais que je devais me dépêcher car tu étais en grand danger. En retournant au portail, j'ai sentie une grande explosion venant d'assez loin. Ton aura s'est mise à diminuer énormément, je me suis donc précipitée à ta rencontre. Cependant j'avais oublié les deux géants qui ne m'ont pas ménagés. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir d'extrême justesse. J'ai sentie ton aura s'éteindre et je me suis mise à courir le plus rapidement que je pouvais et tout ce que je me souviens après c'est de m'être retrouvée ici.  
- Tout vas bien maintenant, je suppose que Minos a tenu sa parole et nous a épargné. Mais assez discuter, Sarah, je vais avoir besoin de tes yeux. Décris moi ce qu'il y a autour de nous.  
- En fait il n'y a pas grand-chose, on a l'air d'être dans une plaine rocailleuse mais les rochers semblent moins pointus qu'auparavant. On se croirait dans un désert, il n'y a aucun relief.  
- Les Asphodèles… murmura Harry.  
- Comment on va trouver la sortie ? demanda Sarah en regardant autour d'elle.

Harry sembla songeur, il se concentra sur son environnement en tâchant d'utiliser ses autres sens pour pallier à son infirmité. Il se surprit à pouvoir pratiquement distinguer la silhouette de sa sœur autour de lui. Il la voyait comme un nuage blanc dans le noir. Elle dégageait une énergie faible mais d'une grande douceur. En se concentrant davantage il put sentir le sol et son environnement, puis le soleil qui émettait la même leur que la lune. C'est alors qu'il fronça les sourcils. Il distinguait quelque chose d'autre qui l'intriguait.

- Sarah, tu ne vois personne ?  
- Non, on est seul au milieu de ce foutu désert.  
- C'est étrange, il me semble… attention, cria t'il en la poussant.

La seconde d'après, une ombre jaillit du sol entre Harry et Sarah en tentant de les frapper. Sarah tomba par terre alors qu'Harry tentait d'esquivait les multiples attaques de son adversaire. Il tenta de riposter avec son épée mais l'ombre rejoignit le sol comme si elle avait fondue. Une espèce de marre sombre se mit à bouger sur le sol et se déplaça à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. L'ombre jaillit de nouveau et cette fois ci, prit la forme d'un homme. Sarah poussa une exclamation en le voyant faire. L'ombre venait de prendre la silhouette d'Harry. Elle n'était toujours que ténèbres mais deux yeux rouges venaient d'apparaître.

- Harry Potter, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, il me tardait de te rencontrer, dit l'ombre d'une voix rauque  
- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Harry avec gravité.  
- Je m'appelle Yena, je suis un Alanite, le peuple des ténèbres.  
- Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqué ? pesta Sarah  
- C'est simple, les Alanites étaient des humains autrefois, comme vous. Cependant, nous étions un peuple de la nuit et nos coutumes et rituels nous ont valus de nous faire exterminer par les vôtres. Ils trouvaient qu'on était une menace pour eux car nos sacrifices humains pour honorer les esprits de la nuit les apeuraient. Nous sommes entrés dans les enfers, le cœur rempli d'une haine intarissable envers les humains. Ce satané Minos nous a condamnés dans l'enfer des mauvais à cause de ça. Quand j'ai senti l'intensité du combat entre Minos et Harry je me suis approché d'eux. Malgré ma répugnance pour lui, j'aurais souhaité que Potter gagne ce combat. Minos, partit, notre peuple était libre de revenir sur Terre et d'assouvir sa vengeance. Quand j'ai vu que Minos allait sauver Harry j'ai remplacé son ombre et me voilà.  
- Alors tu comptes nous tuer pour quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas responsables, fit Harry.  
- Pas responsables, dit l'ombre en ricanant. Dis moi Harry Potter, en quoi ton peuple est t'il différent de tes ancêtres. J'ai pu discuter avec nombres de personnes que tu as envoyé ici. Je sais maintenant que vous tuez toujours ceux qui ne suivent pas vos idées.  
- C'est faux, tous ceux que j'ai envoyés ici l'ont mérités, ils sont des meurtriers.  
- Ou des sauveurs, question de point de vue. Mais assez perdu de temps, j'ai besoin d'un corps pour rejoindre la surface, le tiens fera sans doute l'affaire.  
- Tu veux mon corps, viens le chercher, cria Harry en se mettant en garde.

Yena fondit de nouveau dans le sol et fonça vers Harry. Il combla la moitié du chemin avant de réapparaître sous la forme d'un tigre à dents de sabre particulièrement monstrueux. Sarah s'interposa entre Harry et lui et deux sphères d'énergie apparurent dans chacune de ses mains. Elle les lança rapidement contre l'animal mais ses vagues psychiques n'eurent aucun effet. Ses attaques passèrent à travers lui sans même le ralentir. La créature fit un bond prodigieux pour sauter sur sa proie. Sarah se protégea avec ses mains quand elle sentit une présence passer au dessus de sa tête. Il s'agissait de Loki, la forme Animagus de Harry. Il sauta au dessus d'elle et percuta Yena de plein fouet. Les deux animaux furent projetés en arrière sur le choc. Cependant Yena réussit à se rétablit sur ses pattes ce qui n'était pas le cas de Loki qui tomba plus lourdement.

La différence de gabarie était grande. Yena devait faire plus de quatre fois le poids du fenrir et sa puissance physique était sans comparaison. Loki se remit sur ses pattes et se prépara à bondir sur son adversaire qui restait plutôt calme. Loki montrait une hostilité farouche avec Yena. Il poussait un grognement plein de rage et ses dents étaient bien visibles. Ils se tournèrent autour en cercle puis se sautèrent dessus. Une fois encore c'est le tigre qui eut le dessus et Loki se retrouva mis à terre. Le tigre alla porter le coup de grâce quand une musique très fausse retentit. Il se tourna et vit que Sarah tentait d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la lyre, en vain. Cependant cela permit à Loki de profiter de l'inattention de Yena pour retourner la situation.

Grâce à sa grande dextérité, il parvint à se dégager et agrippa la jugulaire du tigre entre ses puissantes mâchoires. Il serra sa prise mais Yena se retransforma en ombre et put lui échapper. Il réapparut un peu plus loin sous sa forme humaine. Harry reprit sa forme lui aussi mais paraissait vraiment essoufflé. Il ne s'était pas encore remit de son combat contre Minos et chaque efforts étaient douloureux pour lui et Sarah s'en rendit compte.

- Harry laisse moi prendre le relais, supplia t'elle  
- J'aurais bien aimé mais tes pouvoirs psychiques ne te seront d'aucune utilité contre lui. Seuls mon Aura sera capable de nous faire gagner ce combat. S'il te plait, reste en retrait et si tu peux, profites en pour t'enfuir, expliqua t'il  
- Pas question, la dernière fois que tu m'as dis ça tu as faillis te faire tuer, on reste ensemble maintenant.  
- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'aider je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yena lança une sorte de rayon noir contre eux. Harry se mit devant Sarah une fois de plus en tendit ses deux bras vers l'avant.

- Protego Aura, cria t'il

Le bouclier ne faillit pas tenir le choc de l'impact. Les pouvoirs de Yena étaient vraiment très puissants. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait maintenir sa protection très longtemps et décida de contre attaquer. Le bouclier se focaliser entre ses mains et une sphère se forma.

- Néo Aura, lança t'il en grimaçant.

Le rayon bleu gagna un peu de terrain mais ne parvenait pas à ne serais ce qu'égaler la puissance de l'attaque de Yena. Si les blessures physiques d'Harry avaient été pansées, sa force elle, n'avait pas été restaurée. Néo Aura perdit un peu plus de terrain. Le rayon de Harry n'arrivait à résister qu'au quart de la distance avec Yena. Harry sentit sa tête lui tourner et son sortilège s'estompa. Il se prit de plein fouet le sort de Yena et Sarah dût aussi en subir les effets. Ils se firent balayés dans les airs et atterrirent lourdement à plusieurs mètres de là. Yena disparut de nouveau dans le sol et se dirigea vers Harry. Il arriva sous ce dernier et rentra dans son corps.

Sarah se releva douloureusement, le coup avait été rude. Elle regarda son frère et le vit en train de sourire triomphalement en regardant ses mains. Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard qui ne la trompa pas. Elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Harry, résiste lui, ne le laisse pas gagner, cria t'elle en le secouant.  
- C'est trop tard gamine, ton frère n'est plus.  
- C'est faux, il est toujours là, je le sais.  
- Utopiste, cracha t'il avec un regard mauvais avant de lui assainir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Sarah recula de plusieurs pas en se tenant le ventre et grimaçant de douleur. Il se précipita vers elle et lui balaya les jambes d'un coup de pied. Elle tomba sur le sol en se cognant la tête. Harry alla la frapper de nouveau en levant son poing lorsqu'il s'immobilisa comme paralysé. Sarah, qui s'était protégée de ses bras pour recevoir le coup, s'étonna de cet arrêt soudain.

- Sarah, écoutes moi, dit Harry d'une voix lointaine  
- Harry ?  
- Je n'ai plus assez de force pour combattre Yena, il aurait bientôt prit totalement possession de mon corps. Tes forces psychiques ne peuvent rien contre lui quand il est une ombre mais il est vulnérable en ce moment, il faut que tu en profites.  
- Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le toucher directement.  
- Je sais, il va falloir nous tuer tous les deux, c'est le seul moyen  
- Il n'en est pas question, cria t'elle avec vigueur.  
- Sarah, avant de venir ici, tu m'as promis que quoique je te demanderais tu le ferais. Ne sois pas si égoïste. Je préfère mourir ici plutôt que d'avoir à être le deuxième fléau à sévir là-haut, fit t'il d'une voix dur  
- Je ne peux pas, pesta t'elle en pleurant. Ca me détruirait. Je ne vis que depuis que tu es dans ma vie.  
- S'il te plait Sarah, murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante. J'ai déjà pris trop de vie, j'ai déjà fais souffrir trop de personnes. Ne m'impose pas de devoir vivre de l'ombre de cette ordure le reste de ma vie. Ne m'impose pas d'être le spectateur de ta mort par mes propres mains…  
- Je…

C'est alors qu'une douce mélodie se fit entendre de nouveau. Cette fois ci, elle était bien différente du chant des morts. Il s'agissait presque d'un murmure mais d'une voix d'une douceur inégalable. Rien qu'à l'écouter, on pouvait sentir la même chaleur que lorsque qu'un rayon de soleil vous caresse le visage.

- Je connais cette chanson, s'étonna Sarah en balayant le paysage autour d'elle.  
- C'est la berceuse de maman, fit Harry en laissant couler ses larmes à son tour.

Le pendentif de ce dernier se mit à briller et un nuage blanc apparut à côté d'eux. Le nuage prit forme pour devenir un écho. Le même type d'écho qui peut apparaître lors d'un Priori Incantatem. Cet écho n'était autre que Lily elle-même.

- Je suis heureuse que tu t'en souviennes Harry. Cette berceuse m'a été apprise par ta grand-mère paternelle. Elle m'avait dit que si jamais un jour mes enfants étaient perdus, ils retrouveraient leur chemin grâce à elle. Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas pu la connaître. C'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, d'ailleurs tu as hérité de beaucoup de ses côtés Sarah.  
- Maman ? l'appela cette dernière en fondant en larmes  
- Oui ma chérie, c'est bien moi. Je suis si fière de vous. Sans rien apprendre de James et moi vous êtes au-delà de tout ce qu'on avait rêvé. Harry, je ne t'ai jamais vu abandonner une seule fois. Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras. Vous devez vous soutenir jusqu'à la fin. Vous avez tous les deux en vous une force inépuisable, votre capacité à aimer. C'est elle qui fera la différence dans les pires moments. Ne l'oubliez jamais, dit Lily avec douceur avant de disparaître.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que Sarah se remettait difficilement de sa première rencontre avec sa mère. Soudain il y eut un flash de lumière et une grosse tâche noire fut expulsée du corps d'Harry. Ce dernier fit relevé sa sœur et lui caressa les joues en lui essuyant ses larmes. Il se retourna enfin vers Yena, avec une détermination inébranlable.

- Si je ne peux pas occupé vos corps maudits alors je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Raiden

Un éclair déchira le ciel et alla frapper Harry lorsque Sarah s'interposa. Elle se prit le sort de plein fouet et tomba juste derrière Harry, le corps fumant.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça petite idiote, pesta t'il en courrant vers elle.  
- Tu avais raison… mes…mes pouvoirs sont inutiles contre lui… Il me fa-fallait gagner du temps…  
- Du temps pourquoi ? demanda t'il mais Sarah parut sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sarah, réponds moi  
- Pour ça, répondit t'elle avant perde connaissance.

Harry sentit comme une chaleur entrer en lui. Cette sensation… Sarah venait de lui rendre ses pouvoirs magiques. Ceux là même qui avaient été confisqués par Eaque. Elle les avait faite venir d'aussi loin.

- L'ordre n'a pas d'importance, Raiden, lança de nouveau Yena

Le sort frappa le sol avec une grande puissance ce qui provoqua beaucoup de fumée. Quand cette dernière s'estompa, il put s'apercevoir que son attaque n'avait pas eut le moindre effet. Harry se trouvait à genoux à côté de sa sœur et été en train de la soigner grâce à Lugéria. Soudain, une lumière vive de la couleur de son Aura se mit à émettre de l'intérieur même de son corps. La même lumière qui avait émané du corps d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait employé l'Angelus Halo. Harry était devenu un mage à son tour. Il pouvait maintenant avoir une bonne image de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui sans avoir à faire appel à ses yeux. Il s'en étonna que quelques secondes et s'appliqua à soigner sa sœur rapidement grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs de guérison.

Il se releva ensuite et fit apparaître son épée dans sa main droite sous le regard de Yena. Ce dernier retenta Raiden à plusieurs reprises en vain. Harry, qui avait le dos tourné à lui, planta son épée dans le sol aux pieds de sa sœur. Il s'agenouilla et empoigna la lame. Il la serra et son sang se mit à couler le long de celle-ci. Il resta quelques instants avant de se reculer. Le soleil des Enfers pouvait maintenant éclairer l'épée. Il fut étonnant de voir que l'ombre de Ragnarok, l'épée de Harry, formait exactement la même croix que le corps de sa sœur. Il fit apparaître, dans sa main ensanglantée, une sphère semblable a de l'eau et la lança sur sa sœur.

La croix d'ombre de l'épée se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue éblouissante. Un dôme invisible se forma autour d'elle, on aurait cru qu'elle était entourée d'une bulle d'eau ou plutôt une bulle d'air. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front et déplaçant quelques mèches de cheveux avant de se redresser et de sortir du bouclier. Il fit face à son ennemi avec une détermination qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré au cours de ce combat. Son regard devint aussi dur et froid que celui de Yena.

- Phenix Halo, lança ce dernier.

Un phénix noir fut projeté de sa main et se dirigea vers Harry à pleine vitesse. Ce dernier leva la main et le phénix s'écrasa dessus en projetant une explosion de flamme. Yena sourit un bref moment mais déchanta rapidement quand il vit que cela n'avait eut aucun effet.

- Ce n'est pas en copiant mes techniques que tu réussiras à me battre. C'est moi qui les ai mises au point. Je connais leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Aurora lança Yena avec hargne.

Harry mit son bras gauche en avant et le droit plié en arrière. Il fit apparaître un arc d'argent et la flèche apparut presque simultanément. Il visa son adversaire et la décocha. La flèche fonça vers sa cible sans se préoccuper du sortilège glaciaire, qu'elle repoussait aisément. Elle frappa Yena de plein fouet et celui-ci fut projeté en arrière avec un grand trou à la place du ventre. Cependant après quelques secondes, il parvint à se relever avec facilité. Le trou occasionné par la flèche se recouvrit d'ombre comme de l'encre. Enervé, il tenta de réaliser la même technique que son adversaire mais parvint qu'à projeter une flèche de cristal.

Harry n'eut qu'à la balayer de la main comme une mouche gênante.

- Espèce d'idiot, Eternia est une technique génétique. Il n'y a que Sarah et moi qui sommes capable de produire ce diamant argenté.

Yena se mit alors à éclater de rire sous le regard impassible de Harry.

- Je ne peux peut être pas la reproduire mais cette technique dont tu es si fier n'a eut aucun effet sur moi. Tant qu'il me restera une seule molécule, je serais capable de me restaurer infiniment.  
- Ca n'arrivera pas, pesta Harry

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant avant que Yena n'attaque. Ce dernier prit la forme d'un oiseau et s'éleva dans les cieux.

- Asagiri, murmura Harry

Un brouillard épais s'installa dans la plaine aride et ils ne purent bientôt plus se voir. Harry attendue patiemment en se concentrant. Quand il vit surgir son adversaire à moins d'un mètre de lui il riposta avec Solaris, sa technique de lumière très concentrée. Cette dernière éclaira les cieux sur un large périmètre et on aurait cru qu'un second soleil s'était levé dans les Asphodèles. La lumière ne s'estompa complètement qu'au bout d'une minute. Harry pensa avoir réussit son attaque mais une ombre apparut sous ses pieds et surgit du sol. Yena prit la forme d'une main gigantesque et attrapa Harry.

La constriction de cette dernière l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Pire, elle était en train de lui broyer son corps. Il tenta plusieurs attaques avec ses mains mais elles n'eurent que peu d'effet. L'ombre se refermant aux endroits qu'il attaquait. Il resserra encore davantage la pression et Harry sentit ses os craqués. Ses hurlements de douleurs retentirent comme un écho dans les Asphodèles. Ses anciennes blessures de son combat contre Minos se rouvrirent sous la pression exercée.

- Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps, adieu Harry Potter.  
- Armoria, cria Harry pour toute réponse.

Son corps fut bientôt recouvert de diamant argenté et la terrible douleur s'évanouit peu à peu avec le relâchement de la pression. Cependant Harry n'avait gagné qu'un cours sursit. Si son corps était provisoirement à l'abri grâce à la résistance d'Eternia, il allait bientôt manquer d'oxygène. Il eut flash, se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait attaqué Yena avec sa flèche d'argent et eut une idée. Il fit exploser Armoria, criant une pluie de débris, transperçant l'ombre de part en part. Il mit enfin ses mains vers le sol et se projeta dans les cieux avant que son adversaire n'ait le temps de se reconstituer.

Yena vit Harry atterrir un peu plus loin avec une grande dose d'agacement. Cependant, il récupéra sa bonne humeur quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son adversaire. Harry avait de nombreuses blessures et son sang coulait abondement. Etrangement, il utilisa son sortilège de guérison qu'à faible niveau. Il ne parvenait pas à se guérir complètement. Harry parut inquiet mais se releva sans rien laisser paraître à son adversaire. Ce dernier se mit à rire quelques instants et pointa Harry du doigt.

- Je vois que tu as compris ce qui t'arrive, tu n'es pas si bête que ça après tout. Tu as tellement souvent utilisé la magie pour te soigner que ton corps commence à s'immuniser. En d'autres termes, tu ne seras bientôt plus capable de te soigner grâce à la magie blanche.

Harry fit une grimace en étant le fruit de sa propre réflexion de la voix d'un autre. Lors de son entraînement sur l'île, il s'était aperçu que son corps devenait de moins en moins réceptif aux soins magiques. Il avait cru que c'était à cause de l'Evilia mais cela avait empiré. Il savait que si le combat durait, il allait mourir.

- Tant pis, je vais lui envoyé mon plus gros sort magique. J'espère seulement que j'en suis encore capable. Mon combat contre Minos m'a fait bien plus de mal que je le pensais, songea t'il.  
- Alors tu abandonnes ? fit Yena triomphant  
- Cela va être serré, cette technique utilise toutes mes réserves magiques. Avec sa vitesse, il y a de fortes chances qu'il puisse l'esquiver. S'il y arrive, c'est finit, réfléchit Harry.

Il se concentra tout de même, n'ayant plus le choix. Yena fonça sur lui mais fut soudainement bloquer par une paroi invisible. L'impact contre celle-ci fit penser à des vaguelettes d'eau. Il était maintenant entouré d'un dôme semblable à celui de Sarah. Harry se retourna vers elle et vit que sa protection s'était estompée. Sarah, bien qu'inconsciente, avait utilisé sa télékinésie pour aider son frère. Il lui sourit brièvement avant de se concentrer de toutes ses forces. Yena tentait de se défaire de cette prison en vain. Même en voulant se fondre en ombre, il ne pouvait se libérer de ses parois invisible.

- C'est inutile, ce bouclier est le plus sophistiqué qui soit. C'est un bouclier de vie. Le Protego Vitae ne s'estompe que lorsque son utilisateur perd la vie, expliqua Harry.

Yena poussa des dizaines de jurons en continuant à frapper les parois.

- Je pourrais te laisser dans cette prison et partir avec ma sœur mais je ne peux prendre le risque de te laisser t'échapper des enfers si je ne survis pas à mon combat contre Voldemort. Phénix Halo, cria t'il en levant sa main vers le ciel.

Un phénix, plus grand que ceux qu'il utilise traditionnellement, apparut dans un éclair de flamme. Yena sourit en le voyant faire croyant qu'Harry allait l'attaquer avec cette technique. Cependant ce dernier ne le lança pas et continua à se concentrer.

- Polaris, lança t'il ensuite et un loup blanc, fait entièrement de glace, apparut à ses côtés.  
- Odyssey, murmura t'il quelques instants plus tard et c'est une fée de lumière qui fit son apparition.

Il fit ensuite apparaître une sorte de grosse chauve souris fait entièrement d'ombre. Il s'agissait d'une version bien plus poussé de son sortilège Sphéra, le Nosferia. Vint ensuite plusieurs éclairs qui fondirent sur sa main droite, lança la place à un marteau dans le creux de celle-ci. Enfin, un très grand serpent de roche jaillit du sol et se prosterna devant Harry. Ce dernier tendit sa main gauche vers le ciel et lança une flèche d'argent qu'il stoppa au dessus de Yena qui semblait éberlué que son adversaire arrive à enchaîner autant de sort.

- Hepta Elemento, cria Harry.

Tous ses sorts se ruèrent sur Yena à grande vitesse laissant derrière eux, des traits de lumières qui, aligner entre eux, faisant penser à un arc-en-ciel. Harry enleva son bouclier de vie juste avant l'impact et son adversaire ne put esquiver. Harry plongea sur sa sœur pour la protéger de la déflagration. Cette dernière fut d'une puissance inouïe. La combinaison d'autant d'éléments avait causé une réaction en chaîne incontrôlable. Harry et Sarah furent projetés par le souffle sur des centaines de mètres. Yena était vaincu et avait laissé place à un grand cratère très profond.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent avant que Sarah ne se réveille. Elle reprit conscience dans un sursaut et se demanda aussitôt ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle entendit une voix étrangler derrière elle et fit volte face. Elle paniqua en voyant son frère, allongé sur le sol, prit de convulsion en train de vomir du sang. Elle se précipita vers lui mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était encore trop jeune pour utiliser la magie et ses pouvoirs psychiques ne lui étaient d'aucun secours dans ces circonstances.

Incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, elle utilisa instinctivement la lyre d'Ophée. Elle se disait que si la lyre avait autant de pouvoir que sa réputation lui attribuait, elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour son frère. Elle se mit à jouer sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se laissa guider par la musique et ses doigts se guidèrent instinctivement vers les cordes sans qu'elle le veuille. Une douce et paisible musique retentit dans toutes les régions des Enfers et Harry sembla se calmer progressivement. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle vit son frère la regarder avec curiosité.

- Tu as réussis, tu maîtrises la lyre, tu es exceptionnelle petite sœur.  
- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial, ce n'est pas moi qui est joué, c'est la lyre qui m'a poussée à le faire.  
- Peut importe, merci…  
- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me sauver je te dois bien ça. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé et où est Yena ?  
- J'ai réussis à m'en débarrasser mais ça n'a pas été sans conséquences.  
- Pourquoi tu ne te soignes pas ?  
- Je voudrais bien, mais il semblerait que mon corps soit de plus en plus réfractaire aux soins magiques. Ca fait deux ans que je reçois ce type de soins sans arrêt, j'ai l'impression que mon corps a été intoxiqué d'une certaine façon.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?  
- Je ne peux plus bouger, j'ai à peine la force de parler. Il va falloir que tu nous sortes de là toute seule, je suis désolé. Je vais devoir concentrer mes dernières forces pour me maintenir en vie. Si on arrives à sortir...  
- Quand on sortira, réctifia Sarah  
- Quand on sortira, explique ce que je viens de te dire à Hermione, elle trouvera une solution. C'est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.  
- Entendue, reposes toi grand frère, je me charge de tout.  
- Alors je peux enfin dormir maintenant, fit t'il en fermant les yeux avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Les RAR sont toujours postées sur mon forum http://gochris.free.fr/phpBB2/viewforum.php?f19 . A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. 


	36. Chapitre 36 : Un comportement étrange

**Chapitre 36 : Un comportement étrange.**

Sarah avait entendue son frère lui réciter tout un paragraphe sur la créature que pouvait être cerbère mais cette description était loin du compte. Ce chien à trois têtes était des plus monstrueux. Il faisait plus d'une vingtaine de fois la taille de la jeune fille. Ses poils noirs étaient hérissés et ses trois pairs d'yeux laissaient clairement comprendre toute la haine qui se dégageait de lui. Son aspect terrifiant était en plus accentué par les morceaux de zombies qu'il avait encore dans ses gueules. La puanteur qui se dégageait de l'animal aurait pu donner envie de vomir à quelqu'un n'ayant pas de nez.

Sarah resta à bonne distance de la créature tandis que celle-ci dévorait des âmes errantes venus des Asphodèles. Si elle était en forme grâce aux soins magiques de Harry, elle était aussi très fatiguée. Elle n'avait cessée de se battre toute la journée et elle avait déjà dépassée ses limites. Elle chercha un moyen d'esquiver cerbère plutôt que de le combattre. Ce dernier prenait tout le passage menant à une grande grotte. Elle ne trouva malheureusement aucune faille à exploiter, elle allait devoir l'affronter. L'état de son frère la préoccupait véritablement et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de cerbère après s'être assurée que Harry serait à l'abri. Ses pouvoirs psychiques ne seraient pas suffisants, elle en était consciente. Elle décida alors de tenter d'utiliser la lyre comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en espérant de toutes ses forces pouvoir passer cerbère sans dommage. Ses doigts se mirent à bouger sur les cordes comme s'ils étaient devenus indépendants de son corps. Une douce et paisible musique retentit dans les Asphodèles. Cette mélodie était d'une quiétude indescriptible. Elle aurait calmée même la plus haineuse des créatures.

Il fallut tout de même plus d'une minute pour qu'elle fasse son effet sur cerbère. Ce dernier se mit à fermer ses trois pairs d'yeux avec paresse. Il s'allongea enfin et s'endormit. Sarah ne voulant pas prendre le risque de s'arrêter de jouer, fit léviter Harry et l'amena à elle. Tous deux avancèrent maintenant prudemment vers la créature. Cependant, même allongé, cerbère était si imposant qu'il leur bouchait encore l'entrée. Sarah fit passer le corps d'Harry d'abord puis le suivit au dessus du gardien des Enfers. A peine furent t'ils passés de l'autre côté que Sarah vacilla, prise d'un étourdissement violent. Elle arrêta de jouer et Harry tomba sur le sol.

L'arrêt de la musique eut l'effet qu'elle craignait et la créature se réveilla. Après quelques secondes de récupération, Sarah refit léviter son frère et se hâta de se mettre à l'abris avec lui. Heureusement, cerbère ne se retourna pas et ils purent mettre de la distance entre eux. Sarah ne s'arrêta cependant qu'après une dizaine de minutes de course. Elle reposa son frère sur le sol et alla inspecter la grotte en reprenant son souffle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour découvrir une lueur devant elle. Après inspection, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un autel similaire à celui de Leucé. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la sortie des Enfers.

Sarah fit demi tour et se précipita vers Harry. Elle fut paniquée de découvrir celui-ci en train de tousser du sang. Elle le fit aussitôt léviter et se dépêcha de l'emmener vers l'autel. Elle lui prit la main et alla toucher la pierre tombale quand elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Les mangemorts, elle avait faillit les oublier. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Si elle restait ici à attendre de récupérer, Harry ne le supporterait sans doute pas. Elle prit un air déterminé et toucha la tombe. Elle sentit l'électricité lui traverser le corps et elle finit par ressentir comme si elle faisait une chute sans fin. L'atterrissage fut brutal et elle faillit s'évanouir sous le choc.

Elle entendit des rires autour d'elle et se releva d'un bond malgré les cris d'alarmes de son corps. Comme elle s'y attendait les Mangemorts et les créatures les encerclaient. Pire encore, Voldemort lui-même était devant eux.

- Les artefacts, il est venu pour le livre, pesta Sarah intérieurement. Si seulement Harry était en pleine forme…  
- Félicitation, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous reviendrez vivants des Enfers. C'est un endroit charmant n'est ce pas ? Rassurez vous, je vais vous y renvoyez dans quelques instants, juste après que vous ayez assistés à mon avènement. Grâce à vous, le monde sera bientôt à ma botte, ricana le mage noir.

Sarah se sentit toute tremblante et la lyre se mit à vibrer avec une telle force qu'elle faillit la lâcher. Sarah se mit en garde sous les rires de l'assistance.

- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable de me défier dans ton état. Ton frère et toi n'étiez déjà pas de taille alors maintenant. Vous êtes plus morts que vivants et il me faudra qu'une brise pour vous tuer.

Sarah ne baissa pas les bras et se mit entre Voldemort et son frère.

- Tu cherches encore à le protéger ? Ah ces sentiments fraternelles c'est… écoeurant je ne vois pas d'autres mots. Ca me donne la nausée, je vais t'enlever ce qu'il te reste de courage en tuant d'abord mon ennemi juré, fit Voldemort en pointant Harry de sa main.

Sarah tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques mais c'était trop tard. Elle sentit le souffle brûlant de l'attaque de Voldemort se diriger vers Harry. Elle s'interposa de son corps mais au moment où elle pensait mourir, un bouclier apparut et absorba l'attaque. Sarah tomba à genoux et regarda derrière elle. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit un immense soulagement. Les Ombres étaient apparues derrière elle. Hermione, Neville, Ayla et Max avaient tous les quatre leurs baguettes levées vers Voldemort.

Ils avancèrent vers les Potter et se mirent en place de sorte à les protéger.

- Sarah, emmène Harry loin d'ici, dit Max sans la regarder.  
- Mais… je n'ai plus assez de forces pour…  
- Anka, appelle le, fit Hermione d'une voix douce  
- Et vous ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous et fais ce qu'on te dit, il en va de la vie de ton frère, répondit Ayla.

Cette dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et elle se précipita vers lui en appela le phénix. Ce dernier apparut presque instantanément.

- Si vous croyiez que je vais vous laisser partir, cracha Voldemort.

Il lança un sortilège d'une puissance incroyable qui s'abattit sur le bouclier des Ombres en manquant de le pulvériser. Hermione regarda Sarah d'un œil implorant et celle-ci acquiesça avant de se saisir de la patte d'Anka. Ils disparurent dans un éclair de flamme bleue et atterrirent dans le parc du manoir des Potter. Sarah ordonna aussitôt à Anka d'aller aider les autres. Ces derniers réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard, complètement essoufflés et légèrement brûlés.

- Ouf, merci Sarah, sans Anka on y passait, dit Neville en reprenant son souffle.

Heureusement qu'Hermione a eut l'idée qu'on soit tous en contact pour qu'Anka nous emmène en même temps. Quelques secondes de plus et Voldemort traversait notre bouclier. C'est incroyable la puissance qu'il a acquit, on était pourtant à quatre à fournir l'Aura de protection, fit Ayla.

Hermione s'était déjà précipitée vers Harry pour le soigner. Elle lui prit la main en concentra son Aura pour le soigner.

- Non, cria Sarah ce qui étonna tout le monde. Hermione, si tu utilises les soins magiques tu le condamnes. Harry m'a expliqué que son corps n'acceptait plus les soins de ce type sinon il se serait soigné lui-même. Il faut le soigner sans magie, expliqua t'elle rapidement.  
- Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, il a participé à tellement de batailles… murmura Hermione.  
- Hermione… il est vraiment mal au point, la pressa Ayla, inquiète.  
- Neville, Max, Allez me chercher le coffre à potion que vous utilisiez pour vos farces. Je sais qu'Harry y a stocké des ingrédients qui me seront utiles.

Max et Neville se téléportèrent aussitôt alors qu'Hermione et Ayla portèrent Harry à l'intérieur du manoir sous le regard attentif des protecteurs qui s'étaient réunis autour d'eux. Elles posèrent Harry sur son lit alors que celui-ci gémissait de douleur. Sarah regardait son frère en se rongeant les ongles. Son corps semblait avoir un nombre incalculable de plaies. De ses vêtements il ne restait plus qu'un lambeau de pantalon qui lui servait de short.

- Il est vraiment dans un état épouvantable, qu'est ce qui s'est passé là bas ? demanda Ayla

Max et Neville arrivèrent à ce moment là et déposèrent le coffre, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une malle, aux pieds d'Hermione. Celle-ci trifouilla dedans en installant le nécessaire pour concevoir une potion, tandis que Sarah faisait le récit de leur séjour aux Enfers. Hermione mit une bonne heure pour finaliser une potion de régénération très élaborée. Lorsqu'elle l'administra à Harry, celui-ci sembla progressivement s'apaiser avant de s'endormir.

- Il s'est endormit… soupira Sarah de soulagement

- Non, il est tombé dans le coma. Son état était trop grave pour utiliser une simple potion de régénération. La potion que j'ai faite agit plus rapidement si la personne est dans le coma. Je n'ai pas eut le choix, cela lui prolongera sa vie d'au moins quelques jours. C'est maintenant à lui de savoir s'il veut nous rejoindre ou pas, expliqua Hermione la voix nouée.  
- Je vais rester près de lui, annonça Sarah  
- Non, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. On va avoir besoin de toi pour le ramener. Tu ne lui serviras à rien si tu meurs avant lui, dit Ayla sèchement.

Sarah la regarda avec défis, mais les yeux brillant de larmes d'Ayla la firent abdiquer. Elle était trop inquiète pour la santé de son frère pour profiter pleinement de ce sentiment de joie qu'elle éprouvait en voyant qu'on s'inquiétait autant pour elle. Il ne se passa pas un seul instant où Harry se retrouva seul. Les Ombres avaient prévenus Sirius du retour des Potter et ce dernier, ainsi que Remus, Tonks et Dumbledore vinrent aussitôt à son chevet. Si le directeur de Poudlard ne resta pas longtemps, les autres membres de l'ordre décidèrent de rester au manoir tant que Harry ne serait pas réveillé.

Harry vit chaque personne venir lui parler, prendre soin de lui et l'aider autant que possible. Sarah dormit pendant plus de vingt heures malgré son inquiétude pour son frère. Elle ne fut réveillée que par un bruit fracassant qui fit trembler tout le manoir. Elle enfila un manteau et se précipita dehors. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que tous les résidents du manoir avaient eut la même idée. Ils étaient tous, à l'exception de Harry, devant le manoir et regardaient en l'air. Sarah vit tout de suite ce qui les inquiétés. Le manoir était entouré de nuage noir sur des kilomètres à la rendre. Des éclairs noirs frappaient avec puissance aléatoirement. Un autre tremblement se fit ressentir et un éclair encore plus puissant fendit le ciel en direction du manoir.

Il se fracassa contre un bouclier qui ne vacilla même pas sous la puissance du choc. L'éclair était continu et agissait comme un rayon entre le ciel et le bouclier. Le groupe discuta avec angoisse d'une évacuation mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Sarah.

- Sarah, tu es réveillé ? fit Remus en ne cachant pas sa joie  
- Oui, c'est devenue un peu trop bruyant pour se reposer, répondit t'elle avec humour  
- Tu as une idée où on pourrait se réfugier ? peut être sur l'île où Morgane a entraînée Harry, s'exclama Tonks visiblement inquiète.  
- Ca ne sert à rien de partir, on est en sécurité ici, annonça la jeune fille en reprenant son sérieux  
- C'est vrai, c'est bizarre mais malgré l'attaque je ne me sens pas menacée, annonça Ayla  
- Je connais les protections du manoir, je suis pourtant certaine qu'elles ne seraient pas de taille face à ça, marmonna Hermione  
- Ca serait sous estimer Harry, rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire rempli de fierté.  
- Sarah, tu sais ce que c'est que ce bouclier ? demanda Max les yeux au ciel.  
- Harry m'en a parlé, je crois qu'il l'appelle le bouclier de vie. En tout cas j'ignorais qu'il pouvait l'utiliser à une si grande échelle.  
- Le bouclier de vie ? répéta Neville en se tournant vers Hermione

Celle-ci leva les épaules pour montrer son ignorance.

- Je crois que James nous en avait parlé, fit Remus en regardant Sirius.  
- Mais oui tu as raison. Quand James a sut pour la prophétie, il a consulté la bibliothèque des Potter comme un damné, jour et nuit. Il a finit par trouver un vieux bouquin portant le sceau familial. Il devait nous en dire plus le jour où Voldemort les a attaqués.  
- Bon bah on n'a plus qu'à se mettre au travail, fit Max avec peu d'entrain.  
- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une voix au dessus d'eux.

Cette voix, ils avaient espérés l'entendre depuis une éternité. Harry était réveillé et se tenait sur la terrasse de sa chambre au premier étage. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui, soit en volant, soit en prenant les escaliers du manoir. Sarah fut la première arrivée et lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant. Alors que tout le monde arriva à sa hauteur, il leur fit un sourire rassurant et reposa Sarah.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sirius toujours inquiet  
- J'ai connu mieux mais ça va aller, ta potion est vraiment efficace Hermione.

Cette dernière fondit en larmes et se précipita dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça en lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer. Il resta quelques instants comme ça avant de relâcher son étreinte.

- Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher Potter, je crois que tu t'as eut ta dose de câlin, tu n'as plus besoin de faire l'intéressant, dit Ayla en souriant  
- Je vais bien, répéta t'il pour rassurer tout le monde.

Cependant il n'arriva à convaincre personne et dut se résigner à se rallonger. Sarah et Hermione s'assirent sur le bord du lit tandis que les autres firent apparaître des chaises pour s'asseoir.

- Tu n'as pas recouvert la vue, fit Hermione d'une petite voix en faisant des signes de main devant ses yeux  
- Non mais de toute façon je peux me débrouiller sans, ne t'inquiète pas, ça reviendra peut être un jour.  
- Tu veux dire que tes nouveaux pouvoirs de mages sont comme un troisième œil ? demanda Neville  
- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette expression mais oui on peut dire ça comme ça. En fait j'arrive à sentir les formes autour de moi ainsi que les sources de chaleur. Disons pour illustrer que mon monde est fait de silhouette lumineuse pour les êtres vivants et d'une sorte de paysage dessiné en fil de fer.  
- Ce n'est pas joyeux, marmonna Ayla  
- Si tu nous racontais plutôt ce que c'est que le bouclier de vie ? demanda Max d'un ton léger  
- Très bien. Le bouclier de vie est très différent des boucliers magiques que vous connaissez. C'est une technique vraiment spéciale et incroyablement compliquée. Elle n'est basée ni sur la magie, ni sur l'Aura. Elle prend sa source sur la force vitale du lanceur. Il y a plusieurs étapes très pointilleuses à suivre. Former la croix de vie, alimenter celle-ci par la force vitale de la personne et enfin activer la protection avec son énergie.  
- C'est clair que ça à l'air compliqué, maugréa Sirius en faisant une grimace.  
- Pour simplifier, il faut tracer une croix parfaite avec son fluide vital sur la surface à protéger et activer sa force de vie grâce à son énergie sous sa forme la plus pure. Cela active une sphère de protection impénétrable tant que celui qui l'a créé est en vie.  
- Par fluide vital tu entends…  
- Son sang.  
- Alors tu as parsemé de ton sang toute la surface du manoir ? fit Max en grimaçant  
- Oui, grâce à des potions de régénérations sanguines. Je savais que si on réussissait à sortir des Enfers, Voldemort profiterais de notre affaiblissement pour nous attaquer. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu d'être autant amoché.  
- Tu es vraiment malin, petit frère, déclara Tonks en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
- Hey, non mais tu vas voir, attends que je sois rétablit, pesta t'il  
- En tout cas, tu as vraiment eut une idée de génie Harry, avec ce bouclier on a le temps que tu te rétablisses et on pourra s'entraîner avant d'en finir avec Voldemort, commenta Neville  
- Non, Sarah n'est pas sauvée parce qu'on a trouvé la lyre. Dans une semaine, je combattrais pour la dernière fois Voldemort, annonça t'il avec légèreté.  
- Une semaine ? mais l'anniversaire de Sarah est dans un peu moins de trois semaines on a le temps, fit remarquer Ayla  
- Et que crois tu que Voldemort fera pour nous faire sortir de là ?  
- Il va massacrer des gens, répondit Remus.  
- Une semaine sera amplement suffisant, fit Harry d'un sourire franc.  
- Tu as l'air confiant, dit Hermione, rassurée.  
- Evidement, Harry est plus fort que l'autre face de serpent, s'exclama Ayla  
- Tu te trompes, répondit t'il avec légèreté. Ma puissance est loin de valoir la sienne, ajouta t'il en rigolant.

Il y eut un silence lourd dans l'assemblée où seul Harry sembla réellement détendu. Sarah sembla se refermer dans ses pensées, elle savait déjà ce qu'avait annoncé son frère.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur dans ce cas ? demanda Neville  
- Un combat n'est jamais joué d'avance, le plus fort ne ressort pas forcément vainqueur. En tout cas je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, répondit t'il avec un sourire rassurant.  
- On a quand même une chance ? fit Max  
- Une petite, plaisanta Harry  
- Et même plus que ça, si on s'entraîne à fond jusqu'à la semaine prochaine on…  
- Je ne décide pas pour vous mais Sarah et moi avons un autre programme de prévu, la coupa t'il  
- Un autre programme ? qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? trouver des sorts puissants dans un livre ?  
- Non, je pensais plutôt aux fêtes foraines, transat sur la plage et plein de balades sympa, dit t'il avec enthousiasme  
- Harry soit sérieux une minute.  
- Mais je le suis Ayla. Sarah et mois nous sommes suffisamment entraînés comme ça. Une semaine de plus ne fera que nous fatiguer inutilement. Si on n'est pas assez fort aujourd'hui, alors on a déjà perdu alors autant profiter de cette dernière semaine pour s'amuser.  
- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi fataliste, rétorqua Hermione  
- Ma décision est prise. Sarah et moi avons besoin de nous reposer après ce que nous avons vécus. On n'a pas encore fait autre chose que se battre ensemble. Je veux profiter de ma famille, désolé d'être aussi égoïste.  
- Tu as ce droit Harry, après tout ce que tu as fait. On va te laisser dormir maintenant, tu en as besoin, annonça Tonks

Résignés, ils sortirent tous un part un. Hermione, l'air pensive, se leva, embrassa Harry et sortit à son tour. Sarah fut la dernière à sortir. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son frère qui se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse. Elle descendit dans le hall et entendit les Ombres parler du comportement étrange de son frère. Elle décida de ne pas se mêler à leur discussion et alla se reposer dans sa chambre. La journée passa rapidement et Harry ne réapparut qu'en milieu d'après midi. Il mangea un peu et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la piscine. Sarah jouait avec Léo, le lion, et venait de pousser se dernier dans la piscine.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas aimer l'eau et Sarah le fit léviter en dehors en le voyant barboter avec beaucoup de mal. Le Lion se vengea à se secouant à côté d'elle. Trempée à son tour elle se mit à courir après le lion en lui jurant de lui faire subir les pires atrocités quand elle l'aurait attrapé. Harry regarda la scène avec un grand sourire. Sirius s'installa à côté de lui et sourit à son tour en voyant la scène.

- Sarah a le même rire que Lily, commenta t'il avec affection.  
- Elle lui ressemble beaucoup, confirma Harry  
- C'est une constante avec ses enfants. Vous ressemblez énormément à vos parents. D'ailleurs j'ai découvert que vous avez aussi quelques traits de vos grands parents paternels  
- Comme ?  
- Emma, ta grand-mère, était quelqu'un qui ne cessait de te surprendre même après des années. Elle était chaleureuse et pleine de vie. Pour tout te dire, elle nous a inspiré pas mal de blagues à faire quand on était à Poudlard. Avec ton père on a même essayé de lui en faire, mais après que James se soit retrouvé avec une queue de putois et moi avec des oreilles de lapin qu'on a du caché tout un trimestre sans réussir à les faire disparaître on a abandonné, dit Sirius en rigolant. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point s'était l'enfer. J'ai du me prendre un nombre incalculable de retenue parce que je ne voulais quitter mon bonnet. Quand à James, il a dut faire face à une queue qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Les élèves croyaient qu'il cachait un animal dans son pantalon. Je peux te dire qu'il en a bavé car Rusard ne le lâchait pas à cause de cette rumeur.  
- Et grand père ?  
- Ah William était quelqu'un de très mystérieux. Il était toujours avec un sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il était au courant de tas de choses que le monde ignorait. Quand on était énervé, il suffisait de le voir pour qu'ils nous calment sans même ouvrir la bouche. On se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il était également curieux de tout et n'avait pas son pareil pour ramener des objets farfelus au manoir. Il a arrêté quand ta grand-mère l'a transformé en canard. Le pauvre, il a dut se nourrir avec des plantes et des poissons crus pendant deux semaines.  
- J'aurais adoré les connaître, fit Harry en se détendant avec paresse.  
- Je pense que le plaisir aurait été réciproque.

Sarah leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'elle était grimpée sur le dos de Léo qui ne sembla pas apprécié d'être prit pour un cheval. Sirius et Harry lui répondirent du même geste. Après quelques instants, ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers le manoir.

- Où tu vas ? tu ne devais pas te reposer ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas forcer. Je vais juste me préparer, j'ai promis à Sarah de l'emmener voir un match de Quidditch.  
- Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu un, je peux me joindre à vous.  
- Avec plaisir. Tu peux prévenir Sarah qu'on va bientôt y aller ?  
- Bien sûr  
- A toute à l'heure, dit Harry en faisant un signe de la main

Harry rentra à l'intérieur puis se dirigea vers les toilettes en ayant perdu son air si paisible. Il ferma la porte et tomba à genoux. Il se mit à tousser à répétition. Chaque toux lui brûlait les poumons comme s'il crachait du feu. Il regarda ses mains et elles dégoulinaient de sangs. Il attendit que sa crise passe pour lancer des sorts « recurvite » un peu partout. Il sortit ensuite une sorte de tube à essai avec une sorte de tampon au bout. Il s'agissait d'une seringue version sorcier. Il releva sa manche et l'appuya sur son bras. Le tampon chauffa légèrement et le liquide à l'intérieur de la seringue glissa à travers sa peau pour se propager dans son sang. Il attendit quelques instants en tentant de reprendre son souffle et la douleur disparut progressivement. Il émit un sourire sans joie avant de ressortir des toilettes après avoir lancer le « Tergeo » sur ses vêtements pour faire disparaître le sang.

Le match fut vraiment passionnant. Il opposait l'équipe d'Angleterre contre les Mexicains. Ces derniers possédaient des balais peu communs, très colorés. L'Angleterre avait gagné 280 à 160 après un match de haut niveau. Sarah n'avait cessé de crier pour encourager les Anglais en sautillant. Sirius et Harry s'étaient d'ailleurs moqués d'elle mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qu'elle avait retenue en revenant du match c'est qu'elle était faite pour être joueuse de Quidditch. Sarah était si excitée qu'elle commenta le match aux Ombres pendant des heures avant de tomber de sommeil.

Le lendemain, tout le monde décida d'accompagner Harry et Sarah dans un célèbre parc d'attraction aux Etats-Unis. Harry fut plus qu'étonné de voir que son idée de pirates maboule lui avait été volée. Tous s'amusèrent avec insouciance en profitant de ce moment de calme. Les Ombres avaient décidées de rester au manoir durant la semaine. Dumbledore leur avait permis de quitter Poudlard pour des raisons évidentes. Cela permit à Hermione et Harry de passer davantage de temps ensemble. Harry, qui s'était montré toujours distant avec cette dernière semblait vraiment se lâcher maintenant. Il n'était plus rare d'entendre Ayla leur demander de se trouver une chambre tellement ils étaient collés ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent peu de temps après mais la décence et pour le respect de leur intimité, il n'est pas question de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur de cette chambre. Certains lecteurs en seront ravis, d'autres voudront tuer le pauvre narrateur mais c'est comme ça.

La semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable et l'avant-veille de la grande bataille, tous se retrouvèrent sur une île des caraïbes à se détendre au soleil. Depuis qu'ils avaient fais la connaissance d'Harry, se retrouver sur un île déserte à ne rien faire aurait parut une idée vraiment impossible tant les combats s'enchaînaient. Chacun d'entre eux, bien que toujours intrigués par le comportement de celui-ci, profita pleinement de leurs vacances. En rentrant, Harry leur expliqua que le lendemain aurait lieu un rendez vous avec les résistants contre Voldemort afin d'établir une stratégie pour l'attaquer. Harry avait demandé aux Elfes de préparer une petite fête pour fêter en avance l'anniversaire de Sarah. Cette dernière parut à la fois ravis, car elle n'avait jamais eut de fêtes pour cette occasion, et triste car elle pensait qu'Harry faisait ça car il pensait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. En voyant cela il la rassura en disant que c'était une fête pour les neuf anniversaires qu'il avait raté.

La fête se déroula jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Quand tout le monde eut bien mangé et surtout bien bu, Harry demanda l'attention de tous le monde. Il annonça qu'il avait un cadeau à faire à chacun mais qu'il attendait encore des invités. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago et Freyia firent leurs entrées. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient au plein milieu d'une fête comme s'ils s'étaient trompés de maison. Harry les invita à rentrer et à se servir. Il discuta un peu avec Freyia qui savait maintenant, par Drago, la véritable identité de Will Alwin. Elle lui affirma que ça ne changerait rien à leur relation car ce qui est important c'était les actions non l'apparence.

Harry demanda une nouvelle fois à tout le monde de faire silence et fit même baisser les lumières. Il se concentra et son pendentif se mit à briller d'une lueur vive qui aveugla ceux qui la regardèrent directement.

- Echo, murmura t'il.

Des nuages de fumée blanche apparurent un peu partout dans la pièce. Les nuages se changèrent peu à peu jusqu'à prendre la forme des gardiens de chacun. Ainsi apparurent : Lily gardienne de Sarah, le père de Remus, l'oncle Alphard de Sirius, la grand-mère de Tonks et celle d'Hermione, la mère d'Ayla, le père de Max, le grand père de Neville et de Freyia et enfin un oncle de Drago. Les retrouvailles furent des plus émouvantes et chacun ne put que regretter que les échos n'aient pas de forme physique pour les prendre dans leurs bras. Harry resta dans son coin, dans la pénombre. Il ne voulait pas que les autres fassent attention à lui. Il souhaitait juste que chacun profite de ce moment.

Il n'était pas jaloux de voir les autres discuter avec leurs proches. Ses gardiens à lui avaient été jusqu'à prendre de gros risques pour l'aider. Son père puis Morgane lui avaient donnés bien plus qu'il aurait put l'espérer. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller parler à sa mère et préférait que Sarah face connaissance avec Lily. Lui pouvait la voir quand il le souhaitait, d'ailleurs, il n'avait même plus besoin du pendentif pour ça. Il voyait maintenant les échos des défunts comme il voyait les vivants.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Sirius soit le premier à s'apercevoir de l'absence de son filleul. Il n'avertit personne et remercia son oncle de veiller sur lui avant de se mettre à la recherche d'Harry. Il le découvrit sur la terrasse du salon du premier étage. Il arriva pratiquement à sa hauteur lorsqu'il vit son mouchoir dépasser dans sa main. Un mouchoir couvert de sang. Il s'arrêta en le fixant d'un air inquiet. Harry fit disparaître le sang et se fit une nouvelle injection de cette potion qu'il avait déjà utilisée.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques Harry, tu avais dis que tu étais guéris, dit Sirius sombrement.  
- Je t'ai entendu venir avant même que tu ne fasses un pas dans ses pièces. J'ai l'impression que le fait d'être aveugle me permet d'exploiter mes autres sens de manière plus poussée.  
- Tu es malade ? insista Sirius  
- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Harry d'un ton léger  
- Harry… pesta Sirius avec impatience  
- Très bien, je vais tout te dire. Pour commencer, j'ai décidé de prendre cette semaine pour que tout le monde puisse se raccrocher à quelque chose quand ils se battront après demain. Ils risquent tous de mourir et tu sais que le moral est aussi important que la force, c'est pour ça que tu dois me promettre sur tout ce que tu as de plus cher, que cette conversation restera entre nous.  
- C'est d'accord, je te le promets. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu es si détendus depuis que tu es revenus des Enfers.  
- Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Disons que j'ai fais tout ce que je devais faire, c'est comme si j'avais fait la paix avec moi-même. Je suis prêt à me battre sans regrets maintenant. Je vais me battre seul contre Voldemort, ça a toujours été écris comme ça. Au début, c'est ce que je craignais maintenant c'est ce que je veux. C'est mon dernier combat.  
- Je vois… ce sera sans doute le dernier de beaucoup de monde alors autant faire en sorte de le gagner. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, est ce que tu es malade ? La potion de Hermione devrait être efficace non ? Et c'est quoi ce que tu t'injectes dans le bras ?  
- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je l'ai jamais fais. Le fait est que mon corps a été très touché par mon séjour aux Enfers. Depuis que je suis petit je n'ai pas cessé de me battre. J'ai frôlé la mort plus que personne. J'ai en paie le prix maintenant.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Pour être direct, je suis condamné à court ou moyen terme, fit Harry avec un sourire désabusé.

Sirius fut choqué et paralysé et garda la bouche légèrement ouverte de stupeur.

- En fait, je suis atteint d'une sorte de maladie. J'ai fais subir mon corps à tellement de pression magique… Mon corps produit une sorte d'allergie à la magie, mes organes ont déjà pas mal souffert à cause de mon combat contre Yena. J'aurais pu sans doute vivre encore quelques mois voir quelques années sans utiliser la magie et avec des potions efficaces mais avec le combat contre Voldemort qui s'annonce… Quelque soit l'issue du duel je mourrais. J'ai juste à faire en sorte de ne pas partir seul. J'en suis au point de devoir m'injecter des potions régénératrice et anti-douleur toutes les heures pour ne pas hurler de douleur.  
- Il y a bien quelque chose que l'on puisse faire, il doit y avoir une potion, une formule magique comme l'Angelus Halo… pesta Sirius avec colère  
- Non, il n'y en a pas et le temps nous manque pour inventer une solution.  
- Alors repoussons ce combat le temps d'en trouver une…  
- Ce serait condamné Sarah… fit Harry, avec un léger sourire  
- Mais…  
- Tu ne peux pas me demander de sacrifier ma sœur, Sirius. J'ai déjà vécu plus longtemps qu'elle. Depuis qu'elle est dans ma vie, j'ai pu imaginer ce qu'aurais pu être mon avenir. Elle m'a donné l'espoir. Et dis moi une chose, si tu avais été à ma place, tu aurais sacrifié Remus ou mon père pour te sauver ?

Sirius ne répondit pas mais des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Alors c'est la fin…  
- Non Sirius, ce n'est qu'une page qui se tourne. Tu as été un parrain formidable, non plus que ça, tu as remplacé papa mieux que personne ne l'aurait fait. Maintenant je veux que tu prennes soin de ma petite sœur quand je serais plus là. Je sais qu'avec Remus, Tonks et toi je pourrais partir tranquille. Ce sera dur pour elle, c'est déjà insoutenable de savoir que je ne la verrais plus dans deux jours. S'il te plait Sirius, dit Harry en pleurant à son tour.  
- Harry… dit Sirius la gorge nouée  
- En fait, ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu gardes un œil sur tout le monde. Hermione aura besoin de toi quand je serais plus là. Aide la à faire son deuil. Max et Ayla n'ont plus leurs parents, ils n'ont plus d'adultes pour les aider à part vous. J'espère que ça ne changera pas. Sans oublier Neville qui est aussi très fragile même s'il a retrouvé ses parents.  
- On prendra soin d'eux, répondit Sirius la voix roque  
- Bien, j'ai une dernière chose à te demander. Tu pourrais remettre ça à Sarah quand je serais parti. C'est quelque chose que j'ai mis des mois à élaborer, fit Harry en lui tendant une petite boite.

Sirius l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique pendentif comportant une chaîne en argent et un diamant créé avec sa technique Eternia.

- C'est un pendentif très spécial. J'ai stocké à l'intérieur toutes sortes de chose. En fait c'est l'équivalent d'un tableau de sorcier en beaucoup plus sophistiqué. C'est comme une grande base de donnée. Grâce à lui, Sarah pourra voir et ressentir mes souvenirs. Connaître tout ce que je sais, mes sentiments et elle pourra à l'occasion faire apparaître une sorte d'écho qui aura ma personnalité si elle a besoin de conseils. J'ai commencé à mettre ça au point depuis que j'ai découvert les propriétés du pendentif Lémurien. Je voulais le transmettre aux Ombres mais sa place est plus avec Sarah.  
- Ca a dut être d'une difficulté énorme.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il fallait que le diamant soit parfait, réaliser une chaîne indestructible et j'en passe… Il est beaucoup plus élaboré que le médaillon des Potter.  
- Je lui donnerais mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce pendentif ne te remplacera pas à ses yeux. Comment le pourrait t'il ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle se renferme dessus au lieu de faire ton deuil.  
- C'est pour ça que je ne lui confis pas directement. Je te laisses juge de savoir quand lui remettre. Une dernière chose, j'ai laissé mon testament à Gringott, j'en ai laissé un autre exemplaire dans un pot de fleur à côté de la tombe de maman. Je ne veux pas que tu le trouves avant que je sois mort. Je tiens juste à m'assurer que Sarah hérite de ce qu'elle mérite.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
- On devrait aller rejoindre les autres, ils vont s'inquiéter.  
- Harry…  
- Je sais parrain, je sais… fit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je vous poste le chapitre maintenant mais malheureusement je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de répondre à vos reviews du chapitre précédent tout de suite. Je le ferais au plus tard ce soir. A bientôt 


	37. Chapitre 37 : Le livre Divin

**Chapitre 37 : Le livre Divin**

Les Ombres ainsi que Sarah étaient sur leur balai en direction d'Edimbourg, le nouveau fief de Voldemort. Chacun était silencieux durant le voyage. Les deux Potter devant, les autres, en ligne, suivant de peu. Le plan d'attaque avait été établit la veille en quelques minutes. Tous le monde était d'accord sur la marche à suivre ce qui était plutôt rare en temps de guerre. Il fut décidé qu'une attaque générale serait lancée contre Voldemort à dix heures du matin. Les Ombres, Sarah y compris devaient agir en totale indépendance. Leur but étant de se confronter à Voldemort non à son armée. Harry songea alors plus prudent d'utiliser les balais afin qu'ils économisent au maximum leur énergie.

Voldemort détecterait l'utilisation de la magie et l'effet de surprise ne serait plus en leur faveur s'ils avaient attaqués en force. Harry regarda en dessous de lui et fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils ne survolaient plus que des nuages noirs opaques. Ils étaient aveugles quand à ce qui les attendait en bas. Harry montra le sol du doigt et se laisse tomber dans le vide son balai dans une main. Le vol sur balai était un procédé magique, Voldemort aurait put les sentir arrivait. Les Ombres l'imitèrent sans se poser de question. Se laisser tomber dans le vide avait quelque chose de vraiment grisant. La vitesse, l'air qui vous pousse comme une simple poussière et cette sensation de totale liberté avait quelque chose de vraiment plaisant.

Ils traversèrent finalement les nuages noirs chargés de magies noires qui donnaient l'impression de traverser un matelas d'électricité et se retrouvèrent finalement en vue de la ville. Cependant ils ne purent voir distinctement la topographie des lieux. Chacun d'eux avait mémorisé les principaux points de repère de la capitale Ecossaise mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il fasse si sombre. La nuit à côté paraissait vraiment claire. Les nuages ne laissaient pas passer la moindre trace de lumière. Seuls les lumières de la ville permettaient de se guider un minimum.

Harry fut le premier à atterrir sur le toit d'un bâtiment industriel. Il se concentra immédiatement sur son environ immédiat alors que les autres le rejoignaient un à un aussi silencieusement que des chats tombant sur leurs pattes. Harry se mit alors à courir sur le toit et passa par la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils avaient pour consigne d'utiliser le moins possible la magie avant que l'attaque ne commence. Ils avaient une heure d'avance pour rejoindre Voldemort. Ils devaient donc se déplacer comme les Moldus. Harry guida les autres à travers une pièce remplie de grandes presses industrielles. L'odeur métallique de la découpe de l'acier n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce. Telles des ombres, ils passèrent dans plusieurs atelier avant d'atteindre les bureaux.

Soudain, Harry les fit s'arrêter et ouvrit la porte d'un bureau. Il fit signe aux autres de s'y réfugier et passa le dernier par la porte. Il laissa la porte entrouverte en se cachant derrière tandis que les autres s'abaissaient pour ne pas être visible des fenêtres. Ils entendirent peu de temps après, des bruits de pas. Les lumières des bureaux s'allumèrent automatiquement. Ayla tenta un mouvement pour atteindre l'interrupteur de leur bureau mais Harry la retient en lui faisait un signe de négation de la tête. Rien ne devait attirer l'attention sur eux.

Deux Mangemorts passèrent dans les couloirs en entrant aléatoirement dans les bureaux. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et les autres esquissèrent le même geste. Il fit venir Sarah prêt de lui et s'accroupit pour les entourer tous les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard leurs ennemis firent irruption. Ils restèrent un moment à bien regarder chaque détail de la pièce avant de s'en aller. Le plus grand semblait particulièrement nerveux. Son compère, lui, semblait être irrité.

- Pff c'est une perte de temps, je te l'avais bien dis qu'il n'y avait personne, pesta le plus grand des Mangemorts en donnant un coup de pied dans la poubelle qui passa très près d'Hermione- Les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres ne se discute pas, il nous a ordonné d'inspecter cette usine et c'est ce qu'on va faire, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi il est si parano ces derniers temps. Il est invincible, il n'a rien à craindre...  
- Ne remet pas en question ses ordres où je devrais te livrer comme traite, cracha le plus petit, agacé.  
- Ne me menace pas, sinon…  
- Sinon quoi ?

Le plus petit poussa violement son binôme en arrière. Ce dernier se prit les pieds sur la jambe de Neville ce qui fit tomber la couverture de ce dernier. Ayla, d'un geste très vif, alla attaquer quand elle fut retenue par une main sur son épaule. Max se leva et donna un grand coup de poing au mangemort encore debout. Ce dernier se plia en deux par la violence de l'attaque. Harry, pendant ce temps, saisit le Mangemort à terre par le cou et le tint fermement. Dans un craquement sonore, il lui brisa la nuque quelques secondes plus tard. Les Ombres grimacèrent devant ce spectacle à l'exception de Max qui était en train de ruer de coups son adversaire. Celui-ci semblait encore trop surpris pour réagir. Max finit par prendre un des stylos sur le bureau et le planta dans la gorge du Mangemort. Il lui tint la bouche ensuite pour l'empêcher de crier. Il s'éteint peu de temps après.

Harry alla vers sa sœur pour la rassurer mais elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Sarah avait décidée de se montrer forte pour cette bataille et elle savait qu'elle, comme les autres, aurait une fois de plus du sang sur ses mains. C'était le prix à payer pour arrêter cette guerre stupide. Ayla alla voir Max et le regarda attentivement. Il était vraiment rare que Max soit si violent. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, il était la douceur incarnée. Elle examina ensuite ses mains, elles étaient bien abîmées par les coups. Elle les banda avec une bandelette magique dont la longueur était extensible à l'infini. Harry cacha les corps dans le placard et sortie en premier. Il fit signe aux autres de le suivre et ils purent enfin quitter l'usine. Ils passèrent prudemment en se cachant derrière les voitures encore garées sur le parking.

Harry leur fit signe de s'arrêter et de se baisser en se collant dos à une voiture. Il se changea en Animagus et resta immobile, attentif à ce qu'il se passé autour de lui. Il partit ensuite sans prévenir et slaloma entre les voitures avec une grande agilité. Il sentit deux autres Mangemorts avant même de les voir. Apparemment ils devaient patrouiller en binôme. Harry se roula entre les roues d'un camion et referma sa mâchoire sur l'un des deux en le tirant en arrière sous les yeux impuissants de son compère, complètement surpris. Le Mangemort qu'il traînait ne cesser de crier de panique. Il s'agrippa finalement à une roue de voiture ce qui stoppa la course de Loki. Ce dernier n'insista pas et lui sauta dessus et s'acharna sur son visage jusqu'à lui infliger des blessures mortelles. Cependant il le garda en vie et se cacha.

Comme il avait encore la force de gémir assez fortement l'autre Mangemort arriva rapidement à son secours. Loki attendit qu'il se penche sur sa victime pour refermer ses mâchoires sur ses côtes. Il mordit si fort que ses os craquèrent en seulement quelques secondes. L'homme alla le frapper pour se défendre mais le fenrir fut plus vif que lui et esquiva facilement le coup. Il fit quelques bons très rapide et lui sauta au visage. Sa nouvelle victime fut propulsée en arrière et se cogna la tête contre une voiture. Il fut sonné sous le choc mais garda assez de vivacité d'esprit pour lancer des sorts un peu partout, donnant par ailleurs le coup de grâce à son homologue. Loki se stoppa et fixa le Mangemort qui arrêta aussitôt ses sorts en se tenant la tête. Il hurla de douleur de plus en plus fort avant de tomber raide mort après quelques secondes.

Loki alla rejoindre les autres tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit les bruits d'un combat. Il accéléra l'allure et vit les Ombres aux prises avec une demi douzaine de Mangemorts. Ils avaient dut être alertés par les cris des autres. Ils furent vite mit hors d'état de nuire, surtout lorsqu'une voiture s'écrasa sur quatre d'entre eux avec les pouvoirs télékinésiques de Sarah. Le combat fut terminé avant qu'Harry n'ait eut le temps de les rejoindre. Tous se précipitèrent vers les immeubles en zigzaguant entre les entreprises de la zone industrielle. Ils finirent par arriver en vue des premières résidences.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'un kilomètre à parcourir lorsque des explosions les projetèrent à terre. Ils se relevèrent sans mal, les déflagrations n'étant pas très puissantes. Cependant la situation n'était plus à leur avantage. Ils étaient à un carrefour et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclé par plus d'une centaine de créature. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un chemin d'accès mais il s'agit d'une large avenue et ils seraient exposés aux prochaines attaques. Les Ombres se regardèrent en voyant qu'ils en avaient tous tirés les mêmes conclusions, ils allaient devoir se battre.

Ils avaient redoutés cette éventualité car ils voulaient arriver en pleine forme face à Voldemort mais ils n'avaient plus le choix.

- Partez devant je m'occupe d'eux, fit alors une voix.

Cette voix était celle de Max. Il regardait tout le monde avec une détermination sans faille.

- Non mais ça va pas Lewis, ne joue pas au héros. Ces créatures ne sont pas des petits Veracrasses, tu ne t'en sortiras pas tous seul, pesta Ayla  
- Ayla a raison, on doit se battre tous ensemble, confirma Hermione

Harry regarda Max sans rien dire. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers les autres.

- C'est sa décision, allons y, dit t'il d'une voix douce.  
- Mais... commença Ayla

Harry la regarda un bref instant avant de se mettre à courir vers Max. Il passa à côté de lui en souriant. Il y eut un bref regard entre eux où chacun aurait pu voir le profond lien qui les unissait. Sarah se mit à poursuivre son frère puis se fut le tour de Neville et enfin Hermione et Ayla. Cette dernière regarda son ami pendant un long moment pendant sa course puis elle se concentra droit devant elle le cœur serré. Ils avaient enfin atteints les premiers immeubles quand de fortes déflagrations retentirent derrière eux.

Ayla n'y tenant plus, esquissa un geste pour faire demi tour lorsque Harry la retint par le bras sans même la regarder.

- Ne te retournes pas, si tu respectes Max tu ne dois pas retourner là bas.  
- Que je le respecte ? Harry il va se faire tuer il…  
- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ses intentions ?  
- Il veut se sacrifier…  
- Tu te trompes, Max se bat pour sa vie. Il veut que notre combat ait un sens. Si on arrive épuisé contre Voldemort alors on a déjà perdu. Il ne compte pas se sacrifier mais protéger nos arrières car il tient plus à nous qu'à sa propre vie. On est tous pareil. Max savait qu'on finirait par prendre cette décision, il a juste cherché à nous devancer. On se bat tous ensemble depuis déjà un bon moment. Chacun de nous sait que le plus dur dans cette guerre ce n'est pas de risquer sa vie, c'est de voir ceux qu'on aime en faire autant.

Il y eut un bref silence où chacun médita un moment sur les paroles de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'Ayla n'oppose plus de résistance à l'étreinte de son ami. Sarah chercha le regard de son frère mais celui-ci repris sa course aussitôt. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à courir à son tour. Ils atteignirent le centre ville pratiquement sans mauvais rencontre. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour passer dans d'étroites ruelles et avaient même passé dans des maisons pour éviter les grandes artères de la ville. Ils passèrent sur un pont qui donnait accès aux rues autrefois agréables du cœur d'Edimbourg quand ils se firent repérer par une patrouille qui donna aussitôt l'alerte. Ils se débarrassèrent des indésirables mais d'autres vinrent à leur rencontre sur la rue de gauche en quittant le pont, celle qui donnait accès au port.

Ayla s'y précipita alors sans dire un mot aux autres. Harry ne se retourna même pas. Il avait deviné les pensées de son amie dès que Max était resté en arrière. Tous deux étaient ses premiers amis, ils avaient été là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Aujourd'hui Ayla et Max pouvaient montrer leur individualité au-delà des Ombres. Ils se savaient pas de taille contre Voldemort alors ils allaient faire en sorte que Harry puisse se battre sans être gêné. C'est dans ces circonstances que la répartition des maisons de Poudlard est un non sens. Max comme Ayla venaient de montrer une fois de plus que même en étant des Serpentards, ils n'avaient rien à envier au courage des Gryffondors, à la loyauté des Poufsouffles ou encore à l'intelligence des Serdaigles.

Hermione et Neville qui s'étaient arrêtés un bref instant, se regardèrent puis partirent à leur tour chacun de leur côté, laissant Harry et Sarah continuaient leur route. Neville fit un détour pour contourner la route des Potter et se dirigea vers le Nord. Hermione partit à l'opposé de Ayla et choisit l'Ouest. Max protégeant le sud, Harry et Sarah seraient protégés de l'arrivée de renforts éventuels. Sarah tenta plus d'une fois d'interpeller Harry sur la disparition de ses amis mais elle se ravisa. Harry devait être déjà suffisamment préoccupé.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de la rue principale d'Edimbourg. Elle était à la fois belle et lugubre. Cette étrange alliance de sensation rendait l'atmosphère d'autant plus lourde. Le silence qui régnait en cet endroit était loin d'améliorer la tension qui était palpable.

- C'est encore loin ? demanda Sarah à voix basse tout en reprenant son souffle.  
- On est arrivé, Voldemort est tout près, tu ne le sens pas ? répondit son frère.  
- Si, mais j'arrive pas à le situer c'est comme s'il était partout à la fois.  
- Il fait ça pour nous déstabiliser, concentre toi bien et on finira par le trouver.

Harry balaya le paysage avec son esprit. Il était maintenant plus facile pour lui de distinguer les choses sans l'aide de ses yeux. Il avait entendu dire que les personnes aveugles développaient une sorte de sixième sens, c'était sans doute ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Seul le vent et le bruit lointain des vagues de la mer du Nord se faisaient entendre. Soudain Harry fit volte face et lança une flèche d'argent dans un appartement du deuxième étage d'un immeuble particulièrement luxueux. La flèche fila à une très grande vitesse et fit exploser les vitres avant de se fractionner en des milliers de débris qui sema la désolation à l'intérieur.

- Tu viens de prouver que tu es digne d'être mon ennemi, Potter, mais j'en attendais pas moins de toi, résonna une voix toute proche.

Voldemort sortit tranquillement de l'immeuble comme s'il venait de sortir de manière naturelle. Il arborait un sourire des plus agaçant.

- Le dernier combat… affirma Harry avec sérieux  
- Tu as peur ?  
- Non au contraire, j'étais impatient, fit le jeune homme en tendant ses bras en avant pour se détendre.

Sarah n'avait pas son calme et paraissait plus crispée que son frère en voyant son ennemi s'approcher nonchalamment.

- Le jour de mon ascension est enfin arrivé. Vous devez sentir comme les artefacts veulent s'unir. Une fois le livre apparut, leurs pouvoirs seront dérisoires, annonça Voldemort en faisant apparaître la coupe de Jouvence dans sa main gauche.

Elle se mit à briller comme si elle était en flamme. Elle émit un étrange sifflement qui fut reprit par la couronne Aztèque sur la tête de Voldemort. Le pendentif d'Harry s'embrasa de flammes qui ne dégageaient aucune chaleur. Sarah sortit la lyre d'Orphée de son petit sac qu'elle portait à sa ceinture. Les deux artefacts se mirent à résonner du même sifflement que les précédents. Le cœur de Sarah se mit à s'illuminer et une boule de lumière en sortie. A l'intérieur de la sphère éblouissante se trouvait un cristal tailler de façon à ressembler à un diamant magnifique.

La chaîne du pendentif de Harry se brisa et flotta dans les airs devant lui. Les autres artefacts suivirent le même mouvement. Ils étaient tous entourés de lumières de coloris différents mais brillant de la même intensité. Ils tournèrent en cercle entre les Potter et Voldemort jusqu'à former un dôme arc en ciel qui éclaira pratiquement tout le centre ville. Le dôme se transforma en un rayon de lumière aveuglante qui se propagea jusqu'au ciel. Les nuages noirs furent décimés pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre leur place. La lumière devint plus douce et la colonne de lumière devint de plus en plus transparente jusqu'à disparaître.

C'est alors que chacune des personnes présentes put voir le livre divin apparaître. Il ressemblait à un grimoire plutôt banal, à l'exception des pages qui semblaient faites de lumière. La couverture était recouverte de symbole étrange qui était, pour chacun, incompréhensible. Les trois regardèrent le livre avec curiosité pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre conscience. Les deux camps se fixèrent sans bouger attendant de savoir qui ferait le premier mouvement. Le livre était à distance égale, soit une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir pour chacun.

C'est alors qu'une violente explosion retentit au sud. Sarah se retourna avec horreur, cela venait de l'endroit où se trouvait Max. Harry lui resta immobile et concentré en fixant sans ciller son ennemi juré.

- Tu entends ça Potter, ton petit groupe dérisoire est en train de se faire annihiler par mes chères créatures. Je me demande de qui il s'agissait, l'aura que je sentais était tellement faible… En tout cas maintenant je ne ressens plus rien. Ca fait quoi d'avoir entraîner ses amis à la mort ?

Harry ne répondit pas, en fait, rien en lui ne changea. Son visage resta impassible comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'est alors qu'à la stupeur de son ennemi, il se mit à sourire. Voldemort parut vraiment déstabilisé par cet étrange comportement. Il n'était pas rassuré. Il fut le premier à briser son immobilité et fonça vers le livre. Harry fit de même en utilisant toute sa vitesse. Il était plus rapide que Voldemort et s'apprêta à s'emparer du livre quand ce dernier lui le cribla de sort tout en continuant à avancer. Harry reculait de plus en plus et, si les sorts avaient sur lui qu'un effet mineur, il ne parvenait plus à avancer. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse en cherchant une solution. Voldemort n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres du livre.

Harry regarda Sarah et tous deux se comprirent sans même une parole. Voldemort marcha tranquillement vers son but. Il était maintenant sur qu'Harry ne parviendrait pas à l'empêcher de réaliser son plus grand rêve. Il arriva à deux mètres, plus qu'un seul… Il tendit la main en avant avec un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il vit un aigle piquer sur le livre. Il referma ses serres sur ce dernier et esquiva les quelques sorts de Voldemort. Sa vitesse et son aisance dans les airs lui permirent de s'éloigner suffisamment de la zone de conflit. Il se posa à bonne distance et Sarah reprit sa forme humaine. Elle tenait le livre dans sa main droit avec un sourire narquois quand soudain elle disparut.

Elle se retrouva à flotter au dessus des nuages blancs. Au dessus d'elle un magnifique ciel bleu et le soleil qui caressé son visage d'une douceur infinie. C'est alors qu'une silhouette de lumière apparut. Elle prit la forme d'une femme avec de grandes ailes. On aurait dit que son corps était constitué de lumière liquide. Malgré l'absence d'humanité, Sarah ne pouvait que constater de la beauté de cette femme.

- Sarah Potter, je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis la gardienne du livre divin. C'est moi qui ai la charge d'exaucer ton souhait.  
- C'est aussi simple que ça ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise

Sarah put voit un sourire indulgent se dessiner sur le visage de la gardienne.

- Rien n'est jamais simple mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Alors Sarah qu'elle est ton vœu, quel qu'il soit je l'exaucerais.

Sarah prit son temps pour réfléchir, le potentiel de la réalisation d'un souhait est tellement énorme qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se tromper. La femme de lumière attendit patiemment ne voulant pas la précipiter.

- C'est intéressant. Je vois que tu as deux souhaits en toi, celui de ton cœur et celui de ton esprit. Ca n'est jamais arrivé depuis la conception du livre. Puisque c'est ton souhait, je vais détruire le livre divin mais avant cela… dit t'elle en levant sa main au ciel.  
- Une sphère de lumière jaillit de sa main et descendit à travers les nuages.  
- Adieu Sarah, tu es aussi digne que ton frère. Veille sur lui, pour nous…  
- Attendez, qui êtes vous ?  
- Je te l'ai dis, je suis la gardienne du livre divin mais il y a peu, il m'est arrivée de veiller sur un autre trésor, dit t'elle en disparaissant.  
- Vous êtes…

Sarah réapparut dans la rue d'Edimbourg avec le livre en main.

- … Morgane, murmura t'elle pour elle-même.

Soudain le livre se mit s'émietter et devint plus qu'un tas de centre en quelques secondes. Des sphères de lumières apparurent alors et chacun des artefacts retourna à son propriétaire. Voldemort regarda Sarah avec une haine sans borne.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais au livre sale petite…, tonna t'il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Harry se téléporta et réapparut entre eux deux.

- Tu es la meilleure petite sœur, dit t'il sans se retourner vers elle.  
- Harry…  
- Plus tard, tu as réussis la première étape, prête pour la suite.  
- Oui

Elle marcha pour se mettre à côté de son frère. Les deux Potter faisaient de nouveau face à leur ennemi. C'est alors qu'un groupe d'ennemi arriva par le sud. Une vingtaine de créatures des plus répugnantes les encerclèrent rapidement.

- On n'a pas le temps de jouer avec eux, fit Harry en se mettant en garde.  
- Laisse moi faire, répondit Sarah après quelques secondes.

Harry la regarda avec surprise quand elle commença à jouer de la lyre. La mélodie qu'il entendait n'était pas aussi douce et apaisante que celle qu'elle avait déjà jouer. En fait, elle était plutôt le contraire. On sentait une grande agressivité dans cette musique.

- Genesis, murmura t'elle.

C'est alors que les créatures tombèrent au sol prisent de tremblement violente. Elles hurlaient de tout leur être. Quand Sarah finit de jouer, les créatures explosèrent comme si elles portaient en elle un puissant explosif. Harry regarda le spectacle avec dégoût. Armée de la lyre Sarah était aussi puissante que lui. D'autres créatures arrivèrent, cette fois elles étaient moins nombreuses mais beaucoup plus massives. Elles devaient faire partie du même groupe, mais se déplaçant plus lentement, elles n'avaient pas put suivre les autres. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement Sarah se remit à jouer. Ce n'était pas la même musique. Elle était plus douce, plus enjoué. Harry se sentait vraiment bien en l'écoutant, comme s'il était dans un bon bain délassant.

Elle n'eut pas le même effet sur les créatures de Voldemort. Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient terrifiés par la peur. Soudain les nuages noirs laissèrent passer un rayon de soleil. Il n'était cependant pas ordinaire. Sur son passage le sol fut complètement calciné et il réduit à néant les créatures sur son passage. Il avança en ligne droite jusqu'à disparaître.

- Solaris, fit Sarah essoufflée  
- Mais c'est…  
- Je l'ai baptisée comme la technique que tu avais utilisée lors de notre première rencontre.  
- Ca va ? demanda t'il en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

Voldemort profita de leur inattention pour lancer un sort puissant contre eux. Harry, d'un geste vif, tendit sa main vers le sortilège et le dévia sur une des créatures rescapées. Sarah joua de nouveau alors qu'Harry la protéger des assauts de Voldemort. Bizarrement ce dernier ne semblait pas utiliser toutes ses forces contre les Potter. Il semblait intrigué par le pouvoir de la lyre que Sarah tenait entre ses mains. Cette dernière utilisa une nouvelle technique qui semblait basée sur le pouvoirs des éléments. Ainsi les créatures volantes se prirent une série d'éclairs ayant la même puissance que Raiden. Une pluie acide vint à bout d'une dizaine d'assaillant et enfin les dernières créatures furent emprisonnées dans un mur de flammes et périrent à l'intérieur.

Sarah tomba à genoux. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée par les différents morceaux qu'elle venait de jouer ce qui n'étonna pas Harry. La lyre d'Orphée n'était pas qu'un simple instrument de musique. Il devait avoir besoin de magie pour devenir une arme et étant donné la puissance des attaques de Sarah, cela avait dût l'affaiblir énormément, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa maturité magique.

- Tu m'as bien aidée Sarah maintenant repose toi, je me charge du reste.  
- Attends Harry, dit t'elle dans un souffle. Je sais comment détruire la couronne Aztèque. Il faut que tu me laisses essayer. On ne sait pas si tes attaques seront suffisantes. Tu ne dois pas t'épuiser pour rien.  
- Mais…  
- Toutes les mélodies que j'ai jouées jusqu'à présent été de mon invention. Il y en une dernière que je veux tenter. La seule qu'Orphée ait eut le temps de m'apprendre. L'Angelus. D'après ce que je sais, cette mélodie a le pouvoir de détruire n'importe quoi.  
- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Sarah acquiesça de la tête avec détermination.

- Très bien, je te laisse commencer le combat, affirma t'il en lui souriant.

Sarah lui sourit à son tour et se mit devant Harry. Ce dernier croisa les bras et flotta dans les airs pour se reculer un peu.

- Alors c'est toi qui veux te faire tuer en premier ? Ca m'arrange, je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir détruit mon rêve d'immortalité, fit Voldemort avec un regard haineux.

Sarah ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se concentra. Voldemort fit de même et son aura apparut autour de lui. Le sol trembla et les nuages tournoyaient au dessus de lui comme prit dans un tornade. Le brasier de son aura s'accrut de secondes en secondes allant même jusqu'à réchauffé l'air glacial qui régnait de cette ville privé de soleil. Malgré l'intensité de l'aura de Voldemort Sarah garda son calme. Voldemort disparut et réapparut presque instantanément au dessus d'elle. Il la cribla de sorts explosifs créés avec la magie noire. Les explosions se répétèrent jusqu'à créer une réaction en chaîne incontrôlable. Quand la poussière générée par les explosions se dissipa, il ne restait plus grand-chose de la portion de route. L'aspartame n'était plus et la terre avait été creusée sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Il n'y avait plus de trace de Sarah.

Voldemort regarda Harry en souriant triomphalement. Ce dernier fixa Voldemort puis regarda le toit d'un immeuble derrière Voldemort. Ce dernier se retourna vivement et vit Sarah en train de jouer une mélodie vraiment étrange. Elle ne portait que quelques brûlures causées par son attaque. Il pesta contre elle et lui fonça dessus. Cependant Sarah anticipa son déplacement et disparut pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Elle répéta ses esquives pendant un moment. Voldemort, de plus en plus énervé, décida de passer au chose sérieuse. Il concentra son Aura et la projeta dans le sol. Sarah décida de s'envoler pour se mettre à l'abri.

Toutefois elle manqua de vitesse et le rayon noir lui fonça dessus. Elle dût concentrer toute sa télékinésie pour créer une bulle psychique autour d'elle. Le rayon frappa sa protection avec une force inouïe. Celui-ci semblait ne jamais prendre fin, comme s'il était alimenté par le sol.

La force de Sarah commença à faiblir et Harry s'apprêta à lui porter main forte lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il s'arrêta et attendit. Elle préparait quelque chose.

Voldemort apparut au dessus d'elle et lança un autre rayon. Cette fois la protection vola en éclat et une grande explosion provoqua un souffle d'une telle puissance que les voitures aux alentours furent balayées et les vitres des immeubles se brisèrent. Voldemort ricana devant sa victoire. Il déchanta vite quand il entendit de nouveau la musique mais cette fois beaucoup plus fort. Il se retourna et vit Sarah pratiquement collé à lui.

- Comment…  
- Je maîtrise depuis peu la projection astrale, je dois dire que c'est très pratique, répondit t'elle sans s'arrêter de jouer.  
- Espèce de…

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase et à l'étonnement qui se lisait sur son visage, ce ne fut pas de sa volonté. Tout bruit dans la ville avait cessé, même le vent et la mer étaient devenus silencieux. Seule raisonnée la mélodie de Sarah. Elle semblait vraiment concentrée sur la lyre et jouait sans fausse note, cette mélodie venue des Enfers.

Soudain sa harpe devint lumière et des centaines de cordes jaillirent de celle-ci et ficelèrent Voldemort qui ne pouvait plus bougé. Les liens se resserrèrent avec force en l'aura de protection créée par la couronne Aztèque fut clairement visible. La tension entre les deux artefacts devint de plus en plus fort. L'air semblait comme chargé d'électricité sur un large périmètre et des crépitements et des bangs sonores retentirent avec résonance. Voldemort comme Sarah semblaient souffrir de la tension entre la puissante force d'attaque de la lyre et la défense impénétrable de la couronne.

La tension augmenta de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une gigantesque onde de choc se produise, provoquant le même son que si le ciel venait de se déchirait. Sarah et Voldemort furent projetés au sol telles des météores. Voldemort traversa une remorque d'un camion et finit sa course dans une épicerie tandis que Sarah percuta un immeuble de plein fouet et tomba inconsciente, une marre de sang commençant à se formant sous elle.


	38. Chapitre 38 : La dernière confrontation

**Chapitre 38 : La dernière confrontation.**

Harry se précipita vers sa sœur et commença aussitôt à la soigner. Elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang pour la laisser dans cet état. Le choc avait été vraiment terrible. En utilisant son sortilège Lugéria, Harry vit que la lyre d'Orphée était brisée en de multiples morceaux. Si elle avait le même type de résistance que le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou alors la tension entre Sarah et Voldemort était bien supérieur à ses meilleurs sorts. Il resta perplexe quand une explosion retentit derrière lui. Voldemort était de nouveau sur pied. Harry se demanda comment il avait put encaisser un choc pareil alors que sa sœur était dans un sale état. Voldemort les chercha du regard et lança aussitôt un sort puissant contre eux. Harry établit un bouclier de sa main de libre. La violence du choc était telle que le souffle était en train de le pousser en arrière.

Il arrêta de restaurer Sarah et fit apparaître une sphère de lumière et la laissa sur elle. La marre de sang sous sa sœur avait formé une croix ce qui était une chance qu'il saisit sans réfléchir. Il établit un autre bouclier par-dessus le sien. Le bouclier de vie résista bien mieux et il put finir de s'occuper de sa sœur. Quand elle fut entièrement soignée, il l'installa plus confortablement en la faisant s'appuyer sur le mur de l'immeuble. Il lui sourit et lui remit ses cheveux en place avec tendresse avant de se relever et de chasser toute trace de sentiment de son visage. Il se tourna vers Voldemort et avança vers lui en marchant.

- L'un ou l'autre, je vous tuerais tous les deux de toute façon, pesta Voldemort  
- Ne t'avances pas trop, tu n'as plus la couronne Aztèque, tu es maintenant aussi vulnérable que moi.  
- Cette petite peste a réussi à briser mes artefacts mais elle a dut sacrifiée les siens. Maintenant elle n'est qu'une simple gamine sans pouvoir.  
- Alors je suis heureux, fit Harry en souriant  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- Sarah va pouvoir vivre sa vie d'enfant comme les autres.  
- Comme les autres, ricana Voldemort. Ton manque d'ambition m'écœure au plus au point  
- Tu es vraiment stupide. Tu ne pourras jamais nous comprendre, mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, dit Harry en faisant apparaître un halo de lumière bleue.

Voldemort se mit en garde bien qu'il ne se sente pas immédiatement menacé par la faible aura qui se dégageait du corps de son ennemi. Harry se mit à flotter dans les airs et stoppa son ascension qu'à une vingtaine de mètre de hauteur. Il leva la paume de sa main droite et des flammes apparurent instantanément. Voldemort fronça les sourcils au même moment où Harry se décida à attaquer.

- Phénix Pyro

Un phénix de flamme sortit de sa main et fonça à toute vitesse vers sa cible. Voldemort retrouva le sourire et esquiva facilement l'attaque en disparaissant. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans les airs.

- Tu me fais rire Potter, tu crois me battre avec une technique que je connais par cœur. Ce n'était qu'un simple Phénix Halo ton attaque.  
- Tu te trompes, dit Harry en souriant.

Voldemort fut surpris puis regarda au sol. Le phénix avait disparut dans le sol et avait causé un véritable lac de magma. C'est alors que la terre trembla violement et des jets de flammes furent projetés dans les airs. Chacun d'entre eux donna naissance à un nouveau phénix et tous se mirent à voler de façon très rapide. Après un balai aérien à en étourdir plus d'un, c'est une volée d'une douzaine de phénix qui piquèrent sur Voldemort. Ce dernier disparut de nouveau mais les oiseaux de flammes suivirent son mouvement et quand il réapparut, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne put échapper au déluge de flamme. Les explosions de flammes furent impressionnantes. On aurait dit que chaque phénix était constitué d'une grosse dose de napalm.

Harry utilisa son sortilège Armoria et, sans attendre de voir le résultat de son attaque, il se précipita sur son ennemi. Il traversa les flammes comme si elle n'existait pas et donna un gros coup de poing à Voldemort. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière par la force du choc. Le corps d'Harry, entièrement recouvert de son sortilège Eternia, ne faisait que décupler sa force physique. Il cribla de coups Voldemort avec une vitesse et une force tellement grande que ce dernier ne put se protéger ni même riposter. Voldemort était maintenant dos à un mur et ce dernier commença à se lézarder sous les chocs à répétition.

Voldemort sourit et quand Harry se concentra pour le frapper une fois de plus, il lança un sort pour contre attaquer. Harry anticipa et balaya le sortilège d'un mouvement de la main. Voldemort en profita pour disparaître un moment avant de réapparaître dans les cieux. Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis disparut à son tour. Il ne lui fallut même pas une seconde pour rejoindre son ennemi qui disparut de nouveau. Ils firent les mêmes mouvements pendant quelques minutes, Voldemort essayant à chaque fois de mettre de la distance entre son ennemi et lui.

Harry, exaspéré, disparut une nouvelle fois et cette fois ci Voldemort ne put anticiper son déplacement. Harry réapparut à trois mètres en dessous de lui et plaça ses mains vers le ciel en faisant apparaître deux sphères blanches. Il lança son sort qui ressemblait dans un premier temps à un dôme et qui prit rapidement la forme d'un loup ouvrant la gueule. Celle-ci alla se refermer sur Voldemort quand elle explosa en des milliers de petites aiguilles de glace. Voldemort ne put éviter l'attaque et hurla de douleur. Harry en profita pour disparaître de nouveau et réapparut juste au dessus de lui.

- Micro Aura, cria t'il en plaçant ses mains vers son ennemi.

Ce dernier ne put esquiver les sphères de lumière et les explosions s'enchainèrent tout en le propulsant à grande vitesse vers le sol. Toutefois il arrêta sa course en pleine air brutalement et des entailles apparurent un peu partout sur son corps. Harry venait d'utiliser sa technique Marioneti. Les filaments de son sort, basé sur l'Eternia, lui permirent d'immobiliser son ennemi tout en le stoppant dans sa chute de façon très brutale. Voldemort ouvrit les yeux pour voir les mains d'Harry former un arc de lumière dorée. Il tenta de se libérer de l'emprisonnement de son ennemi en vain. Il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la pluie de flèche qui s'abattit sur lui.

Les explosions consécutives permirent de créer une sphère de lumière visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. On aurait dit qu'un autre soleil venait de faire son apparition. Voldemort se retrouva projeté contre un immeuble et traversa le toit de ce dernier avec une grande violence. Harry changea aussitôt d'attaque et cette fois encore, il mit ses mains en avant en visant l'immeuble. Il se concentra quelques instants avant que des éclairs noirs ne se concentrent au niveau de ses mains. Il y eut comme un coup de tonnerre et une pluie de flèche faites entièrement d'ombre se fracassèrent sur l'immeuble en créant une série d'explosion d'une puissance inouïe.

Chaque flèche qui s'abattait permit d'augmenter le potentiel explosif de son attaque. Harry maintint son attaque quelques dizaines de seconde avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il fit apparaître deux sphères pratiquement transparentes dans chacune de ses mains. Il mit son corps dans une position de croix et les sphères brisèrent leur forme en enveloppèrent doucement le corps d'Harry jusqu'à créer une sphère d'Halo tout autour de lui.

Sarah, qui était réveillée depuis un petit moment déjà, regardait son frère mettre littéralement une raclée à Voldemort. Il y avait des tas de sorts qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré et dont le potentiel d'attaque était énorme. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'Harry n'était pas seulement un combattant très puissant. Il avait un don pour les combats. Ces techniques, elle était quasiment certaine qu'il venait de les inventer. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit alors que son frère lança une autre attaque.

Harry serra les dents en se concentrant, il y avait même un filet de sueur qui coulait sur son visage. Lorsqu'il lâcha son attaque, il n'y eut aucun bruit, aucun phénomène puis quelques secondes plus tard. Il y eut un choc terrible qui fit tremblé la terre et explosa toutes les vitres encore intacts sur un large périmètre. Il eut un grondement infernal puis une grande quantité de débris et de poussières furent projetés dans les airs. Sarah se coucha au sol en s'accrochant fermement à un lampadaire à côté d'elle. Le souffle fit littéralement volé son corps et elle dut utiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Puis tout se calma. Elle regarda dans les airs avec inquiété et vit avec soulagement que son frère n'avait rien. Elle avait craint que la puissance de son attaque ne se retourne contre lui. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir le résultat de la nouvelle technique de Harry. Ce dernier, bien qu'essoufflé, eut un sourire en voyant son œuvre. L'immeuble était désormais creusé d'une croix parfaite qui l'avait éventré comme une motte de beurre.

Harry se posa doucement sans quitter le bâtiment de ses yeux. Il se posa à côté de Sarah mais ne la regarda pas tout de suite. En fait, son visage avait gardé sa gravité et sa concentration. Cependant, Sarah remarqua qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle mais elle le comprenait. Enchaîné autant d'attaque d'une telle puissance avait dû le vider de ses forces. L'immeuble, fragilisé, se mit à frémir avant de s'écrouler sur son centre. Sarah et Harry se protégèrent les yeux de la fumée engendrée.

- Tu as réussi Harry, on a gagné, dit joyeusement Sarah quand la visibilité fut meilleure.

Elle regarda Harry avec un grand sourire mais celui ci ne montra aucun signe de satisfaction.

- Non, je ne pense pas… Mes techniques n'ont pas autant d'effets sur lui...  
- Quoi ??

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un rire sinistre droit devant eux. Une silhouette se dessina dans la poussière et devint de plus en plus nette. Voldemort leur faisait de nouveau face. Toutefois, il avait de nombreuses blessures un peu partout et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Il portait la trace de la croix d'Harry sur son torse et c'était de loin sa blessure la plus visible.

- Je dois reconnaître que je t'avais sous estimé Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si puissant. Je le reconnais, tu es bien plus fort que moi, fit t'il avec un sourire crispé par la douleur.  
- Trêve de bavardage, bat toi à fond. Je pense qu'on en a fini avec l'échauffement maintenant, pesta Harry, qui cherchait encore son souffle.  
- Tu savais donc que je n'utilisais pas tout mon pouvoir ? s'exclama Voldemort avec étonnement.  
- Tu me jaugeais n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un amusement pour toi.  
- Je crois qu'avec le temps, tu as finis par mieux me connaître que mes propres serviteurs, ricana le mage noir. Je ne pensais pas en arriver à ça mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix Potter. Tu vas découvrir la véritable étendue de l'immense force de la magie noire, ajouta t'il en reprenant son sérieux.

La terre se mit de nouveau à trembler. Voldemort cria et une onde de choc propulsa Sarah et Harry quelques mètres en arrière. Harry se rétablit adroitement tandis que sa sœur se réceptionnait comme elle pouvait. Elle fit cependant choquée par la vision qu'elle avait devant elle. Leur ennemi était en train de changer. Il venait de prendre un bon mètre de hauteur et il continuait à grandir. Une queue étaient semblable à celle d'un dragon était en train de lui pousser dans le bas de son dos. Ses yeux devinrent entièrement rouges et sa peau se mit à se couvrir d'écailles.

- Harry !! cria Sarah pour pousser son frère à faire quelque chose.

Cependant ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait la transformation de son ennemi, le regard lointain. Voldemort ne cessa de grandir et devint aussi grand qu'un géant en quelques minutes. Son corps n'avait pratiquement plus rien d'humain. Il avait à présent deux cornes sur la tête et des griffes à la place des mains. Il tenait maintenant la plus effroyable créature que les Potter n'ait jamais vu. Le pire était sans doute l'incroyable source de magie qui émanait de ce corps.

- Sarah, va te mettre à l'abri, il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire maintenant.  
- Pas question que je te laisse te battre tout seul contre ce monstre, pesta t'elle  
- Tu n'as plus la lyre et le cristal Atlante n'est plus en toi. Tu seras un fardeau pour moi alors je t'en prie, obéis moi.  
- Mais…  
- Maintenant, cria t-il d'une voix sonore en s'énervant.

La jeune fille hésita un moment puis s'exécuta à contre cœur. Harry l'observa partir avec un petit sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention vers son ennemi. Voldemort se mit à courir vers lui avec une grande dextérité malgré sa taille et Harry dut utiliser toute sa vitesse pour l'esquiver. Harry récupéra son épée et revint à la charge de son ennemi. Il avait gaspillé pas mal de magie et il espérait pouvoir récupérant en occupant Voldemort. Cette technique marcha dans un premier temps. Harry ne cessait d'apparaître et de disparaître autour de la créature en lui donnant des coups d'épées occasionnellement. Ces derniers n'avaient pas plus d'effet que des piqures de moustiques malgré la vigueur des coups portés. En fait, cela énervait Voldemort qui n'arrivait pas à attraper cette mouche gênante.

Harry esquiva deux coups de griffes avec une relative facilité quand il sentit une masse énorme fondre sur lui. Il se retourna mais ne put éviter un terrible coup de queue qui le propulsa violement contre le sol. Sonné et avec plusieurs côtes de cassées, Harry n'eut pas la vivacité d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque. Voldemort l'avait maintenant attrapé avec ses griffes en arrachant par la même occasion, une bonne partie du bitume.

La créature se mit à rire tout en serrant son étreinte contre Harry. Ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur, la pression qu'il ressentait sur ses os était énorme. Il tenta de se débattre mais sa force physique ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il se concentra alors et utilisa son sortilège Armoria. La pression s'estompa un peu à son grand soulagement. Même cette créature mettrait du temps à venir à bout de la résistance de l'Eternia. Harry épaissit encore sa protection rendant son enveloppe de diamant argenté de plus en plus grande. Soudain, il la fit s'explosé. Les mains ou plutôt les pattes de Voldemort n'y résistèrent pas et elles furent tranchés nette par la pluie de débris. Harry se rétablit difficilement sur le sol et disparut pour réapparaître un peu plus loin.

Il était en mauvais état, il le sentait. Voldemort avait retourné l'avantage du combat en seulement quelques minutes. Harry regretta à ce moment de ne pas avoir emmené de fiole anti douleur. Ses muscles le soutenaient à peine maintenant, il avait plusieurs côtes cassées et des entailles sérieuses dû à sa chute de tout à l'heure. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Voldemort puisse être aussi puissant. Ce dernier regarda ses moignons avec intérêt. Il émit un petit ricanement quand soudain ses pattes repoussèrent d'un seul coup. Harry fut sous le choc, jamais il avait entendu que la magie noire était capable de guérir.

- Tu vois Potter, je suis invincible maintenant. L'ennuie avec cette transformation, c'est que notre combat va s'achever ici, tu comprends, je ne contrôle pas l'aspect bestial qui est en moi, fit t'il avant de se ruer vers lui.

Harry serra les dents en tentant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. En tant normal, il aurait tenté de prendre la fuite… Mais c'était son dernier combat, il en était pleinement conscient. Il serra les dents et se mit en garde avec fébrilité.

Voldemort n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre de lui quand ce dernier fut entouré par un étrange nuage bleu sur un diamètre assez grand. Le sol se mit à frémir et des éclairs se mirent à apparaître un peu partout. Voldemort fut prit dans une décharge électrique continue mais qui ne semblait n'avoir que peu d'effet sur lui. Il leva soudainement la tête et vit une sphère bleue au dessus de lui. C'est alors qu'il comprit. La sphère se mit à émettre des éclairs un peu partout sur le rayon du nuage. La tension se chargea progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme éclair ne le frappe en dégageant une très grande énergie électrique.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, retentit une voix que Harry connaissait bien.

Il leva la tête et regarda sur sa gauche. C'est alors qu'il vit Ayla en train de le regarder avec anxiété. Elle s'envola à grande vitesse pour le rejoindre.

- Espèces de vermines, gronda Voldemort.

Les deux ombres le regardèrent avec anxiété se remettre de ses brûlures aussi facilement que s'il avait dût se soigner d'un simple coup de soleil. Ayla fonça sur lui avec une haine affichée contre son ennemi. Harry vit dans l'attitude de Voldemort qu'il préparait quelque chose. Ce dernier laissa Ayla l'attaquer avec une série de Raiden et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, il leva la main. Quasiment à bout portant il fit apparaître un rayon de lumière noire entre ses griffes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour préparer son attaque. Ayla tenta de bouger mais elle était comme paralyser. L'attaque de Voldemort agissait sur elle comme un aimant.

Voldemort grogna et fit feu juste au moment où Harry prit Ayla dans ses bras et la mit à l'abri. L'attaque de Voldemort les frôla et ils purent sentirent toute la puissance de son attaque bien avant qu'elle réduise en cendre l'hôtel derrière eux. A peine eurent t'ils le temps de se poser, qu'il réitéra son attaque. Cette fois ci, ils ne pouvaient pas l'esquiver. Par pur réflexe, chacune des Ombres lançant Néo Aura à pleine puissance. Cependant malgré cela, ils furent rapidement dépassés et reculèrent devant l'énorme puissance qui les écrasaient.

- Ayla vas t'en d'ici, tonna Harry pour couvrir le vacarme du choc entre les deux forces.  
- Pas question, on est ensemble jusqu'au bout.  
- Ne sois pas idiote, ça ne sert à rien de mourir tous les deux inutilement.  
- Il a tué mes parents, il a essayé de tuer ma petite sœur et aujourd'hui il a tué Max. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, cracha Ayla avec une haine telle que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.  
- Alors tu veux mourir à mes côtés, dit Harry en souriant.  
- Ce que je t'ai dis quand je t'ai fais retrouvé la mémoire, je le pensais plus que tout. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre aussi.  
- J'espère que vous avez finis vos adieux, fit Voldemort.

Ils perdirent encore du terrain, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la mort. Harry regarda Ayla un bref moment avant de se concentrer encore davantage. Il lâcha prise et sauta sur elle. L'attaque de Voldemort les toucha de plein fouet et une grande explosion se produisit. Voldemort attendit patiemment quelques instants avant de voir le fruit de son œuvre quand il eut la désagréable surprise de voir ses cibles toujours vivantes. Harry avait utilisé l'une de ses défenses ultimes, l'alliance entre l'Armoria et le Protego Aura qu'il avait nommé Lumenia. En temps normal ce sortilège aurait résisté à n'importe quoi mais la puissance de Voldemort avait changé la donne.

Cette défense les avait empêchés de mourir mais ils avaient été touchés par l'attaque. Tous deux saignait abondement à cause de l'explosion. Ils étaient à terre et aucun d'eux n'avaient la force de se relever et était au bord de l'inconscience. Voldemort fonça alors vers Harry pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Il atterrit juste à côté de lui et se délecta de la vie du jeune homme agonisant. Il leva sa griffe et la projeta contre le sol en transperçant Harry. C'est tout du moins ce qu'il crut. En effet, Harry dans un dernier effort, utilisa sa technique Déphasia. Il se retrouva dans une autre dimension, à l'abri des attaques de son ennemi grâce au pouvoir du pendentif.

Voldemort rugit de colère.

- Ca ne sert à rien de retarder l'inévitable Potter. Tu finiras par mourir. Mais bon, puisque tu as choisis d'être lâche, je vais m'occuper d'abord de ton amie.

Harry ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Il avait beau essayer, rien à faire, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il regarda Voldemort se précipiter vers Ayla avec une totale impuissance. Soudain Voldemort changea complètement de trajectoire et se retrouva propulser par une force inouïe dans un des derniers immeubles encore intact. La violence de cette attaque surpris Harry, personne à sa connaissance n'aurait été capable de ça. C'est alors qu'il vit sa sœur courir vers lui. Il essaya de pester contre son retour mais il n'avait même plus la force de parler.

Sarah se précipita vers lui et lui prit la main. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et ses forces revenir peu à peu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le cristal Atlante avait disparut et pourtant Sarah avait déployée une télékinésie d'une rare force. Comble de l'incompréhension, elle arrivait à lui rendre ses forces alors que la magie curative ne marchait pas sur lui. D'ailleurs sa sœur n'avait pas encore la maturité magique pour lancer de tels sorts.

- Cette dernière s'écroula au moment où Harry trouva la force de se relever. Il n'avait certes pas récupérer complètement mais il était bien mieux qu'il y a encore quelques instants.  
- Sarah, qu'est ce que tu as fais ? demanda t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- C'était la seule solution, murmura t'elle. Je ne te l'ai pas dis car tu m'en aurais empêchée. Maman m'a apprise une technique quand on été aux enfers.  
- Quelle technique ? de quoi tu parles ?  
- Les liens qui unissent un frère et une sœur, fit t'elle avant de tomber évanoui.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses mots que Voldemort réapparut en se relevant des débris de l'immeuble. Il secoua la tête avec violence mais ses blessures s'étaient une nouvelle fois guéries. Cependant à peine eut t'il entamé un mouvement pour s'occuper de ses victimes qu'il se prit deux puissantes déflagrations en pleine tête et il retomba dans les gravas. Neville et Hermione les avaient rejoins. Ils se posèrent entre Harry et Ayla.

- Hermione, occupe toi d'Ayla, nous ça va, cria t'il en voyant Hermione hésiter.

Cette dernière acquiesça en fonçant vers son amie. Neville alla à la rencontre d'Harry. Ce dernier put voir que la dernière recrue des Ombres semblait particulièrement bien amochée. Il avait dût beaucoup souffrir pour l'aider.

- Sarah va bien ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix.  
- Ca va aller, elle est juste épuisée. Déphasia, murmura t'il en posant son corps sur le sol.

Neville écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune fille disparaître sous ses yeux.

- Comment tu…  
- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, on a une autre priorité, dit Harry en pointant Voldemort du doigt.  
- Mais il…  
- Vos attaques n'ont fait que l'énerver encore davantage. Il a la capacité de s'auto régénérer à volonté.

Voldemort lui donna raison une fois de plus. Les deux impacts sur sa joue gauche et son œil droit se régénèrent en très peu de temps.

- Tu as une idée pour venir à bout de lui ? demanda Hermione en arrivant avec Ayla  
- Peut être, mais j'y arriverais pas tous seul. Il ne me laissera pas le temps de préparer cette technique.  
- On est là pour ça, rétorqua Neville avec un sourire.  
- C'est trop dangereux vous…  
- Harry, cesse de jouer ton rôle d'ainé, dit Hermione. Je sais que tu voudrais vouloir tout faire tout seul, que tu voudrais qu'on n'est pas à se battre. Tu n'es pas responsable de nous. On a tous choisis de venir ici, on ne t'a pas suivis. On veut tous se battre contre cette ordure.

Neville et Ayla approuvèrent d'un geste de la tête. Harry les regarda un bref instant avant de sourire.

- Très bien, si vous savez ce que vous faites… Donnez moi le plus de temps possible.

Les trois Ombres foncèrent aussitôt sur Voldemort alors qu'Harry se concentrait. Chacun d'eux évita le contact direct et préfèrent lancer des attaques à distance. Cependant Neville ne fut pas assez rapide et Voldemort l'agrippa de ses griffes. Il avait à peine eut le temps de resserrer son étreinte que de sort venant de chaque côté lui firent relâchés prise. Neville en profita pour se dégager. Il grimpa sur le bras de Voldemort et couru vers sa tête. Il se mit devant celle-ci et utilisa une véritable pluie de feu. Il cribla Voldemort de sorts très similaire au Phénix Halo. Après une bonne trentaine de seconde il s'arrêta car il dût esquiver les pattes du mage noir. Cependant sa tête était encore au prise avec les flammes et il tentait de les éteindre avec ses mains. Les filles en profitèrent pour lui lancer deux Néo Aura au niveau de sa poitrine ce qui l'envoya valser au loin.

Les trois Ombres étaient maintenant dans les airs et se mirent à lancer une pluie de sorts sur leur ennemi. Ils allèrent bien au-delà de leur force en essayant de donner un maximum de temps à Harry. Tous trois s'arrêtèrent quelques instants plus tard, complètement épuisés. Ils n'avaient même plus la force de voler. Voldemort se releva en l'espace d'une minute avec une haine encore décuplé contre cette résistance. Il regarda les trois Ombres avec hargne c'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose d'étonnant. Une fée de lumière apparut dans son champ de vision. Il vit que cette dernière n'était pas seule. Une chauve souris géante complètement faite d'ombre, un phénix de flammes, un loup de glace étaient tous proche de lui.

Il balaya le paysage du regard et vit au loin Harry qui lui faisait face. De là où il était, il voyait deux lueurs dans ses mains, l'une argenté, l'autre bleu électrique. Il serra les dents en voyant que son ennemi juré avait encore la force de le provoquer. Il fit plusieurs pas en direction des sorts pour montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionné. Il pensait que ça aurait suffit à Harry pour attaquer mais il ne le fit toujours pas. Il sentait un malaise dans l'attitude de ce dernier. C'est alors qu'une flaque d'eau refléta une lumière qui attira son attention. Il leva la tête vers les cieux et s'aperçut que le ciel noir était maintenant rempli d'étoiles.

Les étoiles se mirent à tournoyer dans les cieux comme prises dans une tornade. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une aura énorme tout près de lui, celle d'Harry. Ce dernier n'était même plus visible tellement son aura émettait une lumière violente.

- Ultima, cria t'il de toutes ses forces.

Il lança son marteau d'éclair ainsi que sa flèche d'argent sur sa cible. Les autres éléments se joignirent à l'attaque et l'arc en ciel frappa de plein fouet Voldemort en même temps que les étoiles s'abattirent sur lui. La puissance dégagée par la combinaison des techniques les plus puissantes était inimaginable. Les Ombres et même Harry furent projetés des centaines de mètres en arrière sous le choc de l'explosion. De ce qui avait été l'une des places les plus agréables du centre ville il ne restait quasiment plus rien. Il ne restait plus qu'un monstre à terre dans un cratère fumant.

Neville sortit en titubant d'une épicerie par ce qui avait été sa vitrine. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit qu'un spectacle de désolation. Il eut le cœur serré et chercha frénétiquement les autres. Il n'avait pas la tâche facile. L'attaque d'Harry avait provoquée une sorte de brume de poussière particulièrement dense.

- Ayla, Hermione, Harry, cria Neville  
- Ne cris pas Nev, j'ai une migraine… marmonna Ayla non loin de lui  
- Je suis là aussi, où est Harry ? demanda Hermione  
- Tu as failli me piétiner, répondit ce dernier d'une voix très faible.

Hermione se baissa et le chercha sur le sol. Elle finit par le trouver grâce à sa respiration rapide. Elle le redressa et mit la main pour le soigner lorsqu'elle se stoppa. Elle avait faillit oublier qu'il était devenu insensible à la magie.

- Neville, aides moi, il faut ramener Harry au plus au manoir, dit t'elle avec vigueur

Neville se dirigea vers sa voix et parvint à la trouver et l'aider rapidement.

- Vous oubliez Sarah, on ne peut pas partir sans elle, fit Ayla  
- Vous comptez déjà vous en allez, je ne peux vous le permettre, raisonna une voix qui les fit frissonner.  
- C'est impossible, dit Neville estomaqué, il n'a pas pu survivre, la technique d'Harry était surpuissante.  
- Voyez comme je suis bien vivant

Ils virent une lueur se formait dans la brume. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'une sorte de rayon fut propulsé d'une des griffes de Voldemort et parcourut la distance qui les séparer à une vitesse folle. Le sort frappa Harry de plein fouet. Il fut transpercé au niveau de l'estomac et fut projeté en arrière dans ce qui restait d'un guichet de cinéma.

- Harry !! cria Hermione  
- Alors c'est Potter qui a été touché, bien bien, le plus gêneur d'entre vous a enfin rendu l'âme.  
- Espèce de… tonna Ayla d'une voix sonore  
- Mais oui Anderson défoule, toi qui n'est pas capable de sauver les tiens, rigola t'il

Soudain la brume se dissipa et ils purent tous voir le monstre faire ce qui devait être un sourire.

- C'est fini, je vais tous vous tuer maintenant. J'ai tué votre unique espoir.  
- Harry se relèvera, il l'a toujours fais, fit Neville  
- Votre foi en lui m'écœure au plus au point, allez donc le rejoindre, grogna Voldemort

Il fonça vers eux toutes griffes dehors. La distance fut rapidement comblée et il les transperça de ses horribles griffes. Il eut un rire satisfait qui s'estompa bien rapidement en voyant qu'il venait juste de mettre en pièce un kiosque à journaux. Les Ombres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Comment avait t'il put se tromper de cible alors que la brume s'était levée ?

Soudain un grand pique de glace fondit l'air et transperça Voldemort en plein cœur.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais ce lien qui nous unis, résonna une voix que tous connaissaient.  
- Non, ce n'est pas possible, bredouilla Ayla.

Et pourtant... Max apparut juste devant eux en regardant Voldemort avec dégoût.

- Désolé d'avoir été si long, murmura t'il en jetant un coup d'œil aux siens.  
- Mais… tu étais mort… j'ai vu ton corps… tu ne respirais plus… fit Ayla, haletante  
- Moi aussi je le croyais, mais une femme est intervenue avant que je passe l'arche. Elle m'a dit qu'une petite fille venait de m'offrir une seconde chance.  
- Une petite…  
- Sarah, fit Max avec douceur. Morgane m'a expliquée qu'elle avait fait deux souhaits en touchant le livre. Son souhait de raison était de détruire le livre pour que plus personne de malfaisant ne l'utilise. Le souhait du cœur était d'aider ses proches et c'est comme ça que je suis revenu.  
- Les Potter sont vraiment… constata Ayla  
- Oui, c'est ce que je ressens aussi, confirma Hermione  
- Un de plus ou un de moins ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous périrez tous de mes mains, résonna la voix de Voldemort tout près d'eux.

Il fonça vers eux mais s'arrêta en pleine trajectoire quand un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages. Il baignait tous le côté des Ombres d'une douce lumière qui réchauffa un peu l'atmosphère glacial dût à l'absence du soleil.

- Qu'est ce que… peut importe vos artifices, je vous détruirait tous, rugit t'il en concentrant une boule de feu noire dans sa main gauche.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à la lancer une multitude de sorts jaillissant de partout à la fois le déséquilibra et il tomba lourdement en arrière. Il se releva sans mal et regarda autour de lui, de nombreux sorciers jaillirent de plusieurs rues.

- Vous commencez à m'énerver sérieusement… Je vais vous tuer tous avec une seule technique.

Il se concentra et les balaya comme des fétus de pailles rien qu'avec le souffle de son aura. Il rigola et fit réapparaître les flammes noires destinées aux Ombres. C'est alors qu'il vit que le rayon de soleil devenait de plus en plus lumineux. En fait, le bâtiment derrière les Ombres étaient en train de se désagréer comme s'il était fait de cendres et qu'une douce brise les envoyer dans les cieux. La lumière s'accentua encore davantage et tous purent voir qu'elle n'était pas émise que du ciel. Le rez-de-chaussée du cinéma était baigné d'une douce lumière dorée. C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent Harry debout. Il avait utilisé son sortilège Armoria juste à temps pour se protéger du coup de Voldemort.

Il faisait maintenant face à son ennemi et se mit à créer un nouvel arc d'argent auquel il joignit flèche.

- Pauvre idiot, ta flèche aussi mortelle soit t'elle, ne sera d'aucun effet sur moi, je suis invinsible.

Harry ne répondit pas et se concentra davantage. Voldemort resta perplexe, il ne sentait plus qu'une infime trace d'aura chez son ennemi et pourtant il continuait à le défier.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu Potter, c'est par toi que je vais commencer. Tu m'as trop souvent mis des battons dans les roues, il est temps que ça se termine. Je vais utiliser mon attaque la plus puissante et te réduire à l'état de souvenir, toi et toute cette vermine.

Voldemort concentra son aura et la terre se mit à trembler violement autour de lui. Sa puissance était inégalable et tous ceux qui étaient présents et étaient conscients. Cependant Harry lui faisait toujours face. La lumière du soleil faisait briller sa flèche d'une étrange lueur. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, elle passa de sa couleur argent à une couleur or très lumineuse. Harry avait conscience que cette flèche serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie. Il avait failli désespérer quand Voldemort s'était relevé une fois de plus. Toutefois, le souvenir de la bataille contre Minos lui revint à l'esprit.

Il n'avait besoin que d'un rayon de soleil pour tuer Voldemort et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait mit ses dernières forces dans cette flèche, toute sa vie. Il se concentra sur ses souvenirs heureux, ses parents, les ombres, sa sœur, tous ses proches. La lumière de la flèche devint maintenant aveuglante. Voldemort sembla sentir le danger car il lança un rayon de magie noire pure sur son ennemi. Les Ombres se mirent à l'abri, étant sur la trajectoire. Au dernier moment, Harry décocha sa flèche. Cette dernière fonça vers l'attaque ennemie en laissant derrière elle une poussière de lumière telle une comète.

Le choc entre les deux attaques fut terrible. Le vacarme était assourdissant, on aurait dit un coup de tonnerre constant. Tout autour d'eux volé vers les cieux comme si la gravité s'était soudainement inversée. Voldemort et Harry ne perdirent pas leur concentration et donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leur attaque. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes, Harry flancha et tomba à genoux tout en continuant de maintenir son attaque tant bien que mal. Voldemort sourit en voyant son ennemi faiblir. C'est alors qu'un sort le frappa derrière la tête. Il tourna la tête et put voir Sirius lancer un autre sort qui lui atteignit l'épaule cette fois.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tuer mon filleul comme ça, pesta t'il en continuant à lancer ses sorts.  
- Néo Aura, crièrent quatre voix autour de Voldemort.

Les Ombres venaient de se ranger au côté de Sirius avec un sourire. D'autres sorts jaillirent d'un peu partout. L'ordre du Phénix se joignit au combat de même que Drago et Freyia. Voldemort n'était plus qu'une boule de lumière où s'écrasaient tous les sorts. Harry sentit le soutient de ses amis bien qu'il ne pouvait les entendre à cause du vacarme. Tous le poussaient à se battre, il devait gagner pour eux. Il se remit debout en pensant à eux et il gagna un peu de terrain sur Voldemort.

Ce dernier créa une grosse onde de choc qui fit voler la plupart des sorciers autour de lui et augmenta encore la force de son attaque de magie noire Ses blessures n'avaient pas le temps de cicatriser mais il était devenu comme fou furieux et voulait tuer Harry plus que tout. Ce dernier ne put que reculer devant la haine de son ennemi. Il commença à perdre courage en même temps que ces dernières forces. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'il entendit une voix très familière.

- Courage Harry, tu ne vas pas laisser Voldemort tuer tous le monde. Tu es le seul qui puisse en finir avec lui. Penses à ta sœur, à tes amis, concentres toi Harry. Tu vas le battre, fit la voix de James.

Il le vit descendre tel un fantôme à ses côtés. On pouvait pourtant lire sur ses traits toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour son fils.

- Ton père a raison mon chéri. Tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat. Tous tes proches sont là et sont prêt à tous pour t'aider. Et nous aussi nous sommes à tes côtés, résonna la voix de Lily  
- Maman ?  
- Je suis là, dit t'elle en apparaissant à sa gauche.

Ses parents étaient maintenant de chaque côté et ne cessait de le souffler des mots d'encouragement. Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls à vouloir le soutenir.

- Tout va bientôt prendre fin Harry, tu n'as plus qu'un petit effort à faire et tu auras sauvé les gens que tu aimes. Tu pourras laisser ton fardeau derrière toi. Tout le monde compte sur toi et moi aussi. Tu m'as fais une promesse, ne l'oublies pas.

Harry vit Léa apparaître à son tour à ses côtés. Harry pleurait maintenant, en voyant ses proches défunts continuer à le soutenir même dans la mort. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant envahir des sentiments qu'il éprouvait et qu'il recevait de toutes les personnes présentes. Sa flèche devint alors un rayon qui grossissait à vue d'œil et des ailes d'argents apparurent dans son dos. Voldemort fut effaré, s'imaginant déjà avoir gagné. Il perdait du terrain maintenant. Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit avant tout donner dans cette dernière attaque. Voldemort n'en cru pas ses yeux et fut frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque de son ennemi. Tout le monde fut éblouit par la violente explosion de lumière. Quand celle-ci s'estompa au bout d'un peu plus d'une minute.

Ils purent voir que Voldemort avait retrouvé sa forme initiale et ne bougeait plus. Ils regardèrent ensuite leur sauveur avec un grand sourire. Cependant ils le perdirent vite en voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait plus lui non plus. Tous ses proches se précipitèrent vers lui alors que Tonks alla s'occuper de Sarah qui venait de réapparaître sur le sol un peu plus loin.

- Harry !! Harry est ce que ça va ? demanda Hermione en arrivant la première

Il ne répondit pas mais ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde put voir, avec surprise, qu'ils avaient repris leur teinte émeraude. Ses ailes constituées de plumes d'Eternia, reflétèrent une douce lumière, celle du soleil.

- C'est fini, murmura t'il  
- Oui c'est fini, répondit Hermione en lui souriant. Tu es le meilleur, ajouta t'elle en l'embrassant.  
- Sarah ?  
- Elle va bien, Tonks s'occupe d'elle, fit Ayla avec un grand sourire.  
- Je suis désolé, murmura t'il en grimaçant.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.  
- Pour ce qu'il va se passer…  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Max en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est alors qu'il vit Sirius en train de verser des larmes le visage remplie de tristesse. Tout le monde le remarqua et ils regardèrent Sirius avec interrogation mais celui-ci n'arriva pas à dire le moindre mot.

- Je suis condamné depuis bien avant ce combat. Je ne vous l'ai pas dis car je ne voulais pas voir de pitié dans vos yeux. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez perturbés dans une bataille si importante.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, il doit bien y avoir une solution, fit Hermione en pleurant  
- Il n'y en a pas, il ne me reste que peu temps à vivre. Sirius en est conscient maintenant. Il vous racontera ce qu'il jugera bon de vous dire. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose. Quand je serais plus là… veillez sur ma petite sœur…  
- Tu veilleras sur elle toi-même, qu'est ce qui te prends de parler comme ça, pesta Ayla  
- Désolé Ayla, je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu aurais aimé que je le sois.  
- Harry… dit Max  
- Je sais Max ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en vais retrouver mes parents… Ils m'attendent…  
- Non, restes, le supplia Hermione.  
- Je vous aime... tous… vous m'avez apportés tellement… Là où je serais je ne vous oublierais jamais… merci, dit Harry en pleurant.

Il fit un bref sourire avant que Harry ne s'endorme définitivement. Sirius s'écroula à genoux alors qu'Hermione hurlait à Harry de revenir en larmes. Ayla tomba dans les bras de Max qui pleurait à son tour. A force de voir Harry revenir, ils en avaient tous oubliés à quel point sa vie était fragile. Le silence qui s'installa était des plus tristes. Chacun pleurait en silence cette perte. Ce n'était pas que le héros qui venait de s'éteindre. Le groupe présent était touché aussi par la perte d'un filleul, d'un ami, d'un frère, d'un amour. Harry avait toujours eut le don de toucher les gens et malgré toute sa combativité il avait fallu qu'il soit mourant pour qu'ils comprennent tous à quel point il avait changé leur vie, à quel point ils l'avaient aimés.

Le pire moment fut sans doute le cri déchirant de Sarah quand elle vit le corps de son frère et se réveilla. Elle se crispa à lui en suppliant tout le monde de le ramener. Elle refusait d'admettre que son grand frère qu'elle connaissait depuis si peu de temps était parti. Remus et Tonks se baissèrent vers elle et la prirent dans leur bras et tentant de consoler l'inconsolable.

C'est dans ce moment de triste absolue qu'un rire lugubre retentit autour d'eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent avec effroi que Voldemort s'était relevé. Ils étaient dans un état lamentable mais il était vivant.

- Potter est enfin mort, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je vais fêter ça avec votre mort.

Il s'approcha d'eux d'un air menaçant. Il fit apparaître deux flammes dans ses mains. Il s'apprêta à les lancer lorsqu'une plume d'Eternia fonça sur lui et lui trancha son bras gauche.

- Ca c'était pour mon père, dit Sarah d'une voix froide

Tous le monde se retourna vers elle et ils purent voir son visage froid et glacial comme l'avait été celui de Harry il y a encore peu de temps. La ressemblance entre la fratrie était d'ailleurs saisissante. Elle tenait dans ses mains une autre plume. Voldemort fut prit de panique, il n'arrivait plus à se guérir. Il tentant de lancer son attaque avec le bras qui lui restait mais Sarah fut plus rapide et lui trancha le second bras avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Voilà pour ma mère…

Voldemort hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux prit de terreur.

- Pour Harry et pour toutes les familles que tu as détruire... dit t'elle en concentrant une sphère de lumière argentée entre ses deux mains. Meurs, cria t'elle de toutes ses forces.

Une pluie de plume fut projetée contre Voldemort qui fut frappé d'horreur avant d'être transpercer de part en part jusqu'à en être réduit à un tas de chair que Sirius brûla le regard froid. Sarah s'écroula au même moment où une forme lumineuse s'échappa d'elle. Ils eurent tous le temps de voir ce qui était le fantôme d'Harry disparaître en quelques secondes. Ils se tournèrent vers l'emplacement où il était mais il avait disparut. Sarah regarda le ciel, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais, son frère avait été là pour elle-même après la mort tout comme ses parents. Sirius mit ses mains sur ses épaules et l'invita à rentrer. Il était tout aussi meurtri qu'elle mais il avait une promesse qu'il devait tenir envers son filleul. Celui d'être là pour sa sœur et de l'aimer autant qu'il l'avait aimé. Il devait bien ça à James, Lily et Harry…

Hermione resta quelques instants les yeux dans vagues. Tonks s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Une chose est sûre Harry avait unis cette famille qu'il s'était créé, et ce à jamais.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Les RARs du chapitres précédents sont postés sur mon forum comme d'habitude si vous voulez les consulter. 

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette "double"fic qui est aussi ma dernière en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Je ne cesserais pas d'écrire car j'aime ça, mais j'ai décidé de me consacré à mes propres histoires. Toutefois je continue à co écrire sur la fic "Un autre desin" avec Ange d'Iris. Les parutions de cette fic devrait être plus régulière maintenant que je n'ai plus ma fic à écrire. Si d'autres auteurs ou des lecteurs voulant se lancer dans l'écriture veulent que je leur donne un coup de main pour des idées ou autres ça sera avec plaisir. Enfin, et le plus important, je tiens à vous remercier pour le soutien que vous avez apportés à mes fics depuis le début de la malédiction de Poudlard et même avant pour certain(e)s. C'est grâce à vous que cette fic est arrivée à son terme. J'écrirais sûrement un épilogue pour vous dans quelques temps en attendant, merci, merci et merci . Je suis toujours disponible sur mon forum ou par mail (chris062b free.fr). Pour les auteurs ou futurs auteurs je vous laisse mon adresse msn au cas où vous voudriez me contacter. Je ne prends pas la grosse tête de prétendre que je suis une référence rassurez vous, je veux juste apporter mon aide si je peux à certains lecteurs qui ne veulent pas se lancer dans l'ecriture parce qu'ils n'osent pas, ou a des auteurs en quête d'idée. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas me proposer de vous aider à faire de slashs ou de fic centré sur Ron mdr. Voilà mon adresse MSN : (neo fenrir hotmail.Fr) . Peut être à bientôt. Chris

PS : pour les adresses e-mail apparement les arobases ne sont pas acceptés donc g laissé un espace là elles devraient être. Autre chose, il y a un underscore, la barre d'espacement sur la touche 6 de votre clavier entre le neo et fenrir. Voilà tout est dit ++


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sarah était en train d'ajuster sa magnifique robe bleue ciel bordée de dentelle blanche. Elle regarda ensuite sa coiffure et fut enfin satisfaite. Il y a encore peu de temps, elle ne se serait jamais préoccupée de son apparence, mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. La guerre était finie et elle était entourée de gens qui l'aimaient. Avoir une vie normale avait été assez déroutant au premier abord, mais elle s'y était vite habituée.

Elle sortit de sa chambre du manoir Potter et se dirigea vers le jardin en remerciant les elfes de maisons qui la complimentèrent sur sa tenue. Dehors, une vingtaine de personnes s'étaient réunis. Sarah les esquiva en passant par une porte dérobée et alla dans la forêt bordant le manoir comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Elle alla caresser Hildegarde, la licorne protectrice de sa famille, puis se dirigea vers un endroit magnifique. Il y avait une petite cascade et des fleurs parsemaient chaque recoin de la petite clairière.

Sarah s'arrêta devant l'une des trois statues qui avaient été érigées peu après la mort de son frère. Elles représentaient respectivement James qui entourait de son bras la taille de Lily en souriant et à côté d'eux se trouvait celle d'Harry. Il tenait la main de sa mère avec un sourire bienveillant. Sarah avait tenu à ce qu'il ait les ailes qui lui étaient apparues lors de son combat contre Voldemort. Elle voulait ainsi montrer son attitude permanente à vouloir veiller sur les siens. Il y avait à ses pieds des médailles d'honneur venant du monde entier, ainsi que la coupe des CRIMES. Chaque champion avait décidé de ne pas participer à la dernière épreuve afin de rendre hommage à celui qui aurait dût être là pour la remporter.

Elle déposa un bouquet de fleurs devant chaque statut puis, regarda plus attentivement son frère.

Salut grand frère, oui je sais tu dois te dire quel est cet accoutrement auquel je ne t'ai pas habituée. C'est Hermione qui la choisie, elle a dit que je ressemblais vraiment à maman lors de son mariage. Il y a une raison spéciale, tu ne vas pas être surpris d'apprendre que Remus et Tonks ont enfin sauté le pas. Je sais que tu aurais aimé être là pour voir ça, ils sont tellement heureux tous les deux, on dirait deux gamins, dit t- elle en souriant. Je suis témoin de Tonks avec Hermione. Sirius est celui de Remus. Il a souhaité mettre une photo de toi pour que tu sois son second témoin. Tu vois, personne ne t'a oublié. Oh j'ai oublié de te dire, Max et Ayla se sont enfin mis ensemble. Je sais, il était temps. Ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis un moment déjà. On les a surpris dans le même lit alors qu'on cherchait des draps pour les invités. Hermione va un peu mieux, elle est moins renfermée et nous parle plus, même si elle pleure encore souvent. Laisse lui le temps, c'est très dur pour nous tous. Ca ne fait que quatre mois Harry. J'ai dû me faire violence plus d'une fois pour ne pas retourner aux Enfers. Si j'avais été toute seule je crois que j'aurais pété les plombs. Sirius aussi d'ailleurs… On veille l'un sur l'autre maintenant et je le taquine sur le fait qu'il se fait vieux et qu'il n'aura bientôt plus l'âge de se trouver quelqu'un. La dernière fois, il n'a pas trop apprécié et Patmol m'a poursuivi pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce que je me transforme en aigle et là il ne put que m'aboyer dessus, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Son sourire ne resta que quelques secondes sur son visage et ses yeux commencèrent à devenir humides.

- J'aimerais tant que tu sois là… murmura t'elle

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une douce brise son sur visage, comme une caresse. Elle fut légèrement surprise puis se mit à sourire en séchant ses larmes.

- Je suis une idiote, tu es toujours là n'est ce pas ? Toujours à veiller sur nous, comme papa et maman.

Sarah, dépêche toi la cérémonie va bientôt commencée, fit Sirius qui venait d'apparaître à l'ombre d'un chêne.

- J'arrive. A demain papa, maman, grand frère. Je vous aime, dit-elle en caressant chaque statue avant de passer à côté de Sirius en lui tirant la langue.  
- Oh toi, pesta t'il en la poursuivant un moment.

Elle éclata de rire et Sirius finit par se faire distancer et arrêta sa course. Il sourit et fit demi-tour pour se rendre à son tour auprès des statues.

- James, Lily, vous avez vraiment des enfants extraordinaires, murmura t'il à leur intention. Je ne pensais pas que Sarah se remettrait à rire avant longtemps. Elle est forte, beaucoup plus que la plupart d'entre nous. Elle te ressemble Harry, c'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble. C'est elle qui console tout le monde et veille sur nous comme tu le faisais. C'est naturel chez elle et ses éclats de rire sont la meilleure des thérapies. Je dois te dire que j'ai décidé de lui donner ton pendentif après la cérémonie, je pense qu'elle est prête. Elle rentrera à Poudlard dans un an. Il paraît que Dumbledore a demandé à ce que les ombres soient représentées en statues dans le hall de Poudlard. Il a dit que c'était à la fois un hommage et un symbole d'unité pour les élèves qui franchiront le mur de l'école. Avant que Sarah ne mette les pieds là bas, on a décidé de faire un voyage tous les deux. C'est elle qui en a eut l'idée…

Il resta quelques instants sans rien dire avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Il faut que je vous laisse, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête et je ne veux pas être en retard pour le mariage de Remus. A bientôt tous les trois.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux statues avant de s'en aller d'un pas lent. Il sortit de la forêt et alla retrouver Remus qui nouait sa cravate d'un geste nerveux. Sirius eut pitié et l'aida dans sa tâche.

- Ma parole ! Est-ce que tous les maraudeurs sont comme ça avant leur mariage ? le taquina t'il après avoir fini.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Remus  
- Tu ne te souviens pas du mariage de James et Lily ? James était si stressé qu'il ne tenait pas en place. On avait beau le rassurer, il pensait que Lily allait changer d'avis et n'arrêtait pas de demander où elle était.  
- C'est vrai je m'en souviens, fit Remus avec un regard nostalgique. Mais tu sais, même si j'avais rigolé de son attitude à l'époque, je comprends maintenant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
- Reste cool Rem', fit Sarah en tapant sur l'épaule du loup garou avant de rejoindre Tonks.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

L'heure du mariage arriva et se fut avec des yeux chargés de larmes de bonheur que Remus accueillit Nymphadora à l'autel. Tout le monde était radieux en voyant ces deux là se promettre un amour éternel. Seule Hermione n'avait pas le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regardait le portrait d'Harry qui était installé à côté de Sirius avec les yeux remplis de tristesse. Tonks et Remus se transmirent les alliances quand il se produisit un phénomène à la fois surprenant et magnifique. Des plumes d'argent se mirent à pleuvoir sur le parc des Potter.

Elles prirent rapidement une couleur dorée en reflétant la lumière du soleil. Tous le monde regarda le spectacle avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde capable de réaliser ce prodige. Un vent doux se leva et balaya les plumes. Celles-ci se regroupèrent pour former le mot « félicitation ». Puis les plumes se divisèrent en des milliers de débris et formèrent rapidement plusieurs silhouettes. C'est avec une grande émotion que les personnes présentes virent un fenrir, un cerf et la silhouette de Lily prendre forme. Cette dernière faisait un signe de la main avec un sourire radieux tandis que Loki s'assit en levant la patte. Cornedrue, lui, se cambra en faisant le fou avec sa tête. Ils restèrent un moment avant de s'évaporer dans les airs comme une pluie de lumière qui tombait vers les cieux.

Tout le monde fut émut en voyant le message d'Harry. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tonks tellement elle fut touchée par cette attention de celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son petit frère.

Sur le toit du manoir, deux personnes assistèrent à la scène avec le sourire.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé intervenir dans la vie des vivants ? fit la femme sur un ton de reproche.- Oh ne fais pas ta rabat joie Morgane ! Je ne pouvais pas me pointer à un mariage sans cadeau, répliqua Harry avec un sourire espiègle.  
- Je ne sais pas si Hadès appréciera, il peut être très sévère parfois même envers les vivants.  
- Je n'ai pas désobéis, il m'a ordonné de ne pas bouleverser l'équilibre du bien et du mal en intervenant parmi les humains. Je ne vois pas en quoi je crée un déséquilibre.  
- Il t'a donné une seconde chance… c'est la première fois depuis que j'ai été chargé du livre que ça arrive tu sais ? Je suppose que le souhait de ta sœur a dût avoir son influence même si sa décision reste assez mystérieuse. Enfin…N'oublies pas que même quand tu auras été formé, tu devras te plier aux ordres d'Hadès. Il ne t'a pas nommé gardien de la porte des Enfers pour que tu t'amuses avec les vivants. A leurs yeux tu es mort, comme moi je le suis.  
- Hadès m'a dit de ne plus intervenir dans le cours de l'histoire, il ne m'a pas dis que je ne pouvais plus vivre normalement. J'ai déjà fais disparaître l'île aux yeux des vivants et j'ai installé toute sorte de protection. Reste cool Morgane, plaisanta t'il.  
- Tu ne changeras jamais, tu pourrais prendre plus au sérieux ton rôle. Je te rappelle que tu es encore loin du niveau des juges de l'Enfer ou même du mien.  
- Hey laisse-moi le temps, vous avez des milliers d'années d'avance sur moi. Techniquement, je n'ai que 18 ans même si je n'ai plus de vie humaine ordinaire.  
- Tu ne pourras être autonome que quand le conseil des quatre validera ta formation.  
- Je sais…  
- Alors au travail, dit Morgane en faisant apparaître des ailes de lumières mauves dans son dos, avant de disparaître.  
- Dictatrice, murmura Harry en tirant la langue à l'endroit où elle se trouvait

Il se tourna vers l'estrade du mariage et regarda les siens en train de porter un toast aux mariés en rigolant. C'est alors qu'il vit Hermione, les yeux encore rivés vers le ciel. Il la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes et murmura entre ces lèvres un « bientôt » avant de disparaître à son tour de la même manière que Morgane.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard mais mieux le principal ce que je n'ai pas oublié de vous poster ce petit épilogue. Bye bye à tous et encore merci d'avoir soutenu cette fic :) 


End file.
